Cross Ange: The Knight of Hilda
by Eric Michael Kline
Summary: It was supposed to be just another assignment. Locate the escaped Norma before the authorities and get her to safety. It became the first step toward a destiny tied to that of the entire world. A rewrite/hero-of-another-story done purely for my own narcissistic gratification. Rated T for some violence, adult language, and mild sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**CROSS ANGE:**

 **THE KNIGHT OF HILDA**

 _(The following is a non-profit fan based literature. Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon and all associated characters, ideas, concepts and storylines are the property of Sentai Filmworks, Sunrise Inc, ComicWalker, and Bandai Namco Entertainment. Please support the official release)_

 _(I want to take a moment to be perfectly honest here. First of all, I am writing this fic clearly as a gratuitous example of narcissistic self-indulgence and is more or less a rewrite of the series using the most blatant self-insert OC imaginable._

 _Second, my feelings on the Cross Ange series are mixed. I loved the characters but felt like the plot could have used a lot of work. Specifically, the lack of male characters and the absolutist stance in took in regards to the Humans' persecution of the Norma being so ingrained that it was impossible for them to overcome. History shows that even in periods of socially enforced civil injustice, there are those who reject the predjudice of the status quo and side with the persecuted (IE-The Underground Railroad in the Antebellum south, the various Gentile resistance groups that formed under Nazi Rule, the moderate Hutus who tried to protect their Tutsi neighbors in Rwanda). So here's my take on how a possible pro-Norma resistance group could come to be and the role it could play in the story.)_

 _Third, I loved the character of Hilda and would have liked to see her get her own share of happiness after all the misery she went through rather than just being "friends with benefits" with Ange, even if those benefits include a 401K and partial dental.)_

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The Rain**

 _There are other worlds besides the one we see. Across the endless possibilities of space and time, our lives flow like a river. And just like a river, the presence or absence of even the most minor of circumstance can alter or even split the flow of our lives. This is the story of one such circumstance. In one of thousands of possible futures, humanity has harnessed a power known as the Light of Mana, a source of infinite energy that provides for all their needs. As a result, suffering, poverty, and war are all but unheard of. But in this seemingly perfect world, an abnormality exists in the form of the Norma, girls who are born not only with the inability to control Mana, they destroy it on touch. Regarded as deviant abnormalities, these Norma are isolated from the rest of humanity in specialized containment centers. One of these is an island called Arzenal, a military base where the Norma are trained to fight the the sole threat to the world of Mana, massive reptilian beasts designated as DRAGONs, using humanoid mechanized weapons called Para-mail._

 _It was to Arzenal that Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi was sent. A princess of the Misurugi Empire, Angelise had spent her life in luxury, loved by all, and like the rest of humanity viewing the Norma with disdain. But then, on her sixteenth birthday, it was revealed by her elder brother Julio that she was a Norma herself and in an instant, her life forever changed. Her mother died while trying to save her from an angry mob and her father was removed from power for deceiving his subjects. Exiled to Arzenal, forced to fight for her very survival, Angelise, or Ange as she was renamed, became the pilot of Villkiss, a one of a kind Para-mail with performance greater than any other in Arzenal. Eventually, Ange was joined at Arzenal by her former head maid, Momoka Oginome, the only human beside Ange's parents who knew of her status as a Norma and who at great risk to her own life, sought to continue her service to Ange._

 _Also at Arzenal was another Norma named Hilda. Like Ange, she too had been torn from her previous life but the hope of one day escaping and reuniting with her mother gave her the strength to do whatever she had to in order to survive. She finally found her chance during Arzenal's annual festa. Momoka had received a Mana message from Ange's younger sister Sylvia. Her life was in danger and Ange was determined to save her. Despite a tumultuous relationship between them, Ange and Hilda joined forces and together, managed to escape Arzenal. Sadly, what awaited them both was heartbreak and tragedy. Sylvia's message was a trap set by her and Julio so they could eliminate once and for all the aberration that had been born into their family. And Hilda's mother had born another child to replace her. One whom could use Mana and had even been given her name._

 _It is here that the flow of Hilda's life split into two separate paths. One in which she was captured after leaving her mother's house and returned to Arzenal. The other where she had an encounter that would change the course of her life forever..._

From his hiding place within the growth of trees, a lone figure surveyed the countryside for any sign of his target. Rain drummed the hood of his poncho and beaded the lenses of his binoculars which made looking through them nearly impossible. With a frustrated grunt, he wiped them clean and continued his search. Intel had told him that the second Norma was most likely returning to her home here in the Enderant Union to try and locate her mother. And from what he had read, the reunion was not going to be a pleasant one. But he had bigger problems than whatever heartbreak the Norma was going through. Though he had been given the address of the girl's mother and a map of the area, as it turned out backroad maintenance was fairly low on the Union's priorities. Between damaged road signs, closed bridges, and moved landmarks; he had lost almost half a day before he finally found his bearings.

 _I'm positive she should be somewhere in this area_ , he thought. _Did I take another wrong turn? Or is she taking another route to avoid being caught? Maybe I missed her while I was trying to find my way. Damn it! What am I going to do now?_

Just as he was about to leave, a lone figure appeared in the distance and he zoomed in on the image. A girl, mid to late teens, long red hair done up in twin tails, and an expression on her face so empty she might have been a ghost. _There she is,_ he thought. _Looks like her reunion went about as well as expected_. _Well hopefully that means I won't have to work so hard to convince her to come with me._ It was then that he noticed the sirens approaching from the other direction. Turning his view, he saw two police cars speed through the rain and pass by the girl, only to stop before four policemen leapt out and ran back towards her.

"Damn it!" Pocketing his binoculars, he ran behind a nearby tree where his land runner had been parked. The engines revved to life and the vehicle floated off the ground before speeding down the muddy road at top speed. Already, the cops had reached the Norma and were beginning to beat her down. _Mana's at full_ , he checked. _Gun's chambered. Only four cops. Should be able to handle this without too much trouble._

* * *

In the pouring rain, the four policemen stared down at the renegade Norma they had just captured. One of her eyes had swollen shut from the beating and it looked as if she could barely breath. If it weren't for the fact that they were told to bring her in alive they would have happily put her out of the world's misery.

"Thank god we found her."

"From what I've heard she's already robbed at least one store."

"And that's in addition to what she and that other Norma did to the Rosenblum Princess."

"Come on let's just get this trash off the road and back to where she belongs." Two of them reached down and roughly seized her by the arms, lifting her up and dragging her across the mud when a low roar caught their attention. From down the road, a strange vehicle was racing towards them. It looked like a Mana bike but the engine was too loud. Nor did it seem as if any Mana was radiating from the repulsors. As it reached them, the machine came to a stop and a man in a hooded poncho stepped off.

"Hey there," he said. "What's going on?" The hood obscured his face from view but judging by his voice he was young. Early 20s at most

"Just continue on your way sir," one officer said. "We've got it under control." The man's head shifted between them to the Norma and when he next spoke, there was a distinct edge to it.

"I don't think so. Four guys beating on a helpless girl half their size is something I can't ignore."

"Sir," another officer said. "This is no girl! She's a Norma. She escaped from incarceration and we're here to return her. Now move along or you'll be charged with obstruction." Despite their warning, the man flexed his shoulder and began to stroll towards them.

"I don't think you understand. We're in the middle of nowhere. You have no idea who I am or what I can do. Now I'd rather not make a mess if I can avoid it but I will if I have to. So throw down your weapons, give me the girl, and I can promise you'll get out of this alive."

"That's far enough!" one cried. Raising his hand, a pyramid shaped barrier of mana formed around the stranger. "I don't know what game you're playing but you're in a lot of trouble mister!" With a grimace, the man brought up his left fist.

"I tried to warn you," he said as the Light of Mana began to envelop his hand.

"What are you…" but the officer was unable to finish his sentence before the man swung his fist into the barrier and shattered it like glass.

* * *

It was a gamble but it payed off. If it were a squad of soldiers he'd be in for a real fight but regular policemen weren't trained to deal with someone who knew how to use Mana offensively. Five seconds was all it took. Focus the Light of Mana to break the shield, then play on their shock to take them out before they could mount a defense. The silenced pistol at his side sprung from its holster, the _pht_ of each shot further muffled by the rain, and all four went down.

"Sorry." He knew they were just doing their duty but so was he. Still, he never liked having to kill. Now he had to hurry. Even with the M-jammer, using Mana during undercover jobs was always a risk and he still had to get away with the girl. Holstering his gun, he hurried to where she had fallen after he dropped the officers. The cops had beaten her so severely that her hair had come undone while both shoes had been knocked off. _It was raining that night too,_ he thought as he kneeled down and turned her over. All things considered she was actually kind of pretty. If it weren't for the bruises and her mud soaked dress and hair she might even be gorgeous. "Hey! You okay?" The only response he got was a wheezing gurgle. "It's okay don't try to talk." Sliding his hands underneath, he picked her up and gingerly carried her back to his land runner. "Don't worry. You're going to be alright now." As he placed her across the front of the seat, he took his place behind her and pulled off his poncho to tie her to himself. Once she was secured, he wedged her between his arms and took off down the road. Intel had told him of a safe house not too far from here. They could hide out there until it was clear to move out.

* * *

It still smelled of apple pie.

Even with the pouring rain that soaked Hilda's dress. Even with the house where she was born miles behind her. Her blouse still reeked of the apple pie that mama had thrown at her. _Filthy Norma_ , she had screamed. _I wish I had never given birth to a beast like you._ How many years had it been since the humans had come in the night and dragged her screaming to Arzenal? How many nights had she laid in bed enduring her role as Zola's plaything? How many times had she come close to death fighting DRAGONS? All that time, the only thing that had kept her alive and moving was the hope that somehow, someday; she would escape and find her way back to her mother. And when she did, what did she find? That mama had forgotten her, replaced her, and rejected her. She had risked everything to come home, turned her backs on the people who were the same as her. And now she had nothing.

Two police cars passed Hilda by but she didn't even bother to look at them. Even as she heard them stop and discharge their officers she continued walking. She knew what was coming but the first blow still sent her reeling into the mud. And then, a barrage of kicks and strikes rained down on her until she was just another piece of discarded trash along the road side. Now the four policemen stood over her, grinning at how they had taken down the vicious Norma fugitive. Death, torture, return to Arzenal. It was all the same.

 _Ange_ , she thought as she felt them seize her by the arms and drag her towards their cruisers. _I hope you found your sister._ Suddenly the policemen stopped. There was another sound besides the rain. The roar of an engine. More police come to join the party. They were speaking now, then shouting, and a sound like popping air as Hilda felt herself dropped back onto the wet ground before someone sloshed through the mud towards her. Someone turned her over and through her half-swollen eyes, Hilda saw a man kneeling over her.

 _Go ahead,_ she dared him _. Beat me, rape me, kill me. I don't care anymore. Just get it over with._ Instead, Hilda felt something slide under her back and legs as the man lifted her off the ground. _What…what are you doing?_ This was the first time Hilda had ever been this close to a man, much less even held by one. His chest was hard and flat, lacking the soft fullness of a woman's. And the way he held her. It wasn't like the possessiveness Zola grasped her with. Instead there was a gentleness to it as if he was afraid she would break if handled too roughly.

 _Stop it!_ she tried to say as he carried her. _Why are you doing this?_ She was a Norma so why wasn't he treating her like one? _Just leave me alone so I can die._ But all that she could muster was a faint wheeze. Feeling herself placed on a seat, something was tied around her waist and secured her to the stranger as the arms that had carried Hilda braced her on both sides. Her head fell against a shoulder and a rhythmic thumping echoed through the pain as a musky, salty scent filled her senses. Being held this way, as if she were being protected, it was something she had only felt years ago before the humans ripped her away from mama. Now she could feel herself rising into the air and flying through the rain. But the arms still cradled her between them while the heartbeat through the stranger's chest lulled her battered body and mind to sleep.

 _Whoever you are,_ she begged, _please…please don't let me go._

* * *

It was a peaceful night at Arzenal. Pleasant weather, no signs of any singularities. But still Jill couldn't sleep. She perched on the edge of her bunk, her bathrobe open, the still smoldering stub of her last cigarette resting in the ashtray on her nightstand. The last two days had been more hell than even she could stand. If Bronson's constant harping about what was going to happen to her career after the princess of her homeland had been taken hostage wasn't bad enough, the human brass made it clear that she was a hairs breath away from losing her post as Commandant of Arzenal. Everything she had worked for and endured was about to come crashing down and it was all the fault of those two idiots.

 _What the hell were those girls thinking_? she wondered. _Did they really think they could just escape from Arzenal and not attract any attention? Did they really think the humans wouldn't try and hunt them down?_ Libertas was so close to being launched and now everything was in jeopardy. If they didn't get Ange back, everything would die with her. Jill grit her teeth and clenched the edge of the mattress with her prosthetic hand when someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" she grumbled.

"Just me Jill. Can I come in?"

"Sure, why not." The door creaked open and Jasmine entered the commander's suite. The older woman shut the door behind her and gave Jill an amused look. "Something I can help you with?"

"Just been a long time since I've seen you rattled. It's a refreshing change." Jill growled and popped another cigarette into her mouth. "So, any word yet on our two missing pilots?"

"Ange and Momoka have both been caught," Jill answered as she lit the tip. "From what I've heard of her brother, he won't waste any time in executing them both. Hopefully Tusk should have caught up to them by now. Did you relay my instructions?"

"I did," Jasmine replied. "He's to wait until the last possible minute to rescue Ange. He didn't like it but he's a good soldier and he'll follow orders. At least to a point. You know he's going to try and rescue both of them, right?"

"Just so long as Ange gets back here alive."

"And what about Hilda? Any info on her?"

"About three hours ago, a girl matching Hilda's description was reported wandering the back roads of the Enderant Union. Two police units were sent to retrieve her but they never reported back in. A third one was sent out and found them dead in the road. Hilda was nowhere to be found."

"Any idea what happened? And how exactly do you know all this? I highly doubt the humans would share any information regarding their failure to capture an escaped Norma." Jill groaned and opened one the drawers of her nightstand. Along its underside, she pressed a hidden switch and a secret compartment opened to drop a transmitter into her hand which she showed to Jasmine. "The Network?" Jasmine asked. "You actually went to them for help?"

"I had to trade some information of my own to make them talk but yeah. They got word of the break and decided it was too good a chance for them to pass up. One of their agents, codename Rio, just happened to be nearby and was sent to pick Hilda up. He was supposed to contact them afterwards but I'm guessing he ran into trouble. Following Ange's baptism, the world's starting to crack down on any Norma in hiding as well as any humans trying to move them."

"When you say info," Jasmine interrupted, "do you mean Ange and Villkiss?" Jill took a long drag of her cigarette and burned down its length noticeably.

"It was the only way to get them to divulge Hilda's info. It's imperative that we get both of them back immediately. If Libertus is to succeed this time, then we'll need every para-mail pilot we have."

"And you really think that they'll turn them back over to us? If I talked to them maybe they would. I like to think Blitz and I still have a rapport. But you and them haven't on the best of terms for a good while."

"Believe me, the last thing I want to do is ask for help from those self-righteous bleeding hearts. But they want to take Embryo down just as much as we do so for the time being, our goals are the same." Tapping the cigarette on her stand's ashtray, Jill dropped the ash and smirked. _Besides_ , she thought, _if worse comes to worse, we can use them as a decoy for the other humans to chase after._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Rio**

Though he had hoped travelling through the forest would give him some reprieve from the storm, Rio found that the canopy overhead didn't so much as shield him and his passenger from the rain as scatter it into a fine mist. And with his poncho used to secure the Norma to him, they were both completely drenched. Not only that but the motionless girl sitting between his arms had been reduced to dead weight that he now had to struggle to hold on to. The only thing in his favor was that they were now in deep cover and less likely to be seen. Travelling in an open vehicle in the middle of a storm was suspicious enough but the sight of an unconscious and badly beaten girl sitting in his lap was bound to attract the wrong kind of attention. And if the police were called on him, Rio knew that he'd be unable to escape them in his current state. Luckily, he hadn't encountered another person since he had picked up the Norma so he just needed his luck to hold out a bit longer.

Finally, he turned past a cluster of trees and the safe house at last came into view. Codenamed "Lover's Retreat," the unassuming vacationer's cabin was one of several properties obtained by the Network through false I.D.'s for the trafficking of any Norma as well as any family members willing to accompany them. It was also a place for an agent to lay low in case the authorities were tipped off to their presence since it utilized its own power system, leaving it completely unconnected from the Light of Mana. After parking his land runner in front of the porch, Rio took a moment to rub the stiffness from his arms before hoisting the limp Norma up over his shoulder and carrying her into the cabin. Once inside, he took her into the bedroom and lowered her onto the bed as he pushed his hands into the small of his back to stretch it out.

"Man," he joked, "you're heavier than you look." Retrieving a dry set of clothes from the closet, followed by a quick change and a detour to the cellar to activate the generator, he returned with the cabin's first aid kit. Since his patient was a Norma there wasn't much he could do on his own. Healing an ordinary human with her injuries would be fairly easy using Mana but that wasn't an option in this case. He'd just have to make do with what he had on hand. Pulling a chair next to the bed, Rio took a seat and applied a cold pack to the girl's eye when he noticed just how badly she was shivering. _Not good_ , he thought. _If I don't do something she's going to catch pneumonia before she wakes up. Okay now think. You've seen a million medical dramas so what do the doctors do in a situation like this?_ Logically he needed to warm her up and get her dry. Which meant….

"Oh no," he whispered. "No. I cannot do that. Bad idea! Something like that never ends well no matter what your intentions are!" In the middle of his private debate, the Norma began to shake even harder and Rio realized he didn't have a choice. "Just don't wake up okay," he begged as he began to unbutton her blouse. A few minutes later, after stripping and patting her dry, the Norma had stopped shivering and was resting quietly beneath the blanket he had covered her with. Rio meanwhile, leaned against the wall with one hand on his chest. _I never want to do that again,_ he groaned. _Okay, focus. You've still got work to do._ Returning to his chair, Rio took a deep breath and pulled down the blanket just enough to expose the Norma's top half. A shoe shaped bruise had formed just beneath her left breast from where one of the cops had kicked her but she didn't seem to have any trouble breathing so hopefully she wasn't bleeding internally. A generous portion of salve was applied to the bruise followed by a winding strip of gauze to hold down the swelling. Once the wounds were treated, Rio had just begun to pack up the medkit when the girl suddenly spoke.

"Mama." The whimper pulled Rio out of his thoughts and he looked over to see tears streaming down the girl's bruised cheeks. "Mama." She must have been dreaming about what had happened earlier that day. According to intel, her mother had born a second daughter a few years after the humans had whisked her away. Before he realized it, Rio's hand laid upon hers and she reflexively grasped onto it. Even with just that small touch, feeling the warmth of another person was apparently all she needed. Her whimpers ceased, her tears dried, and eventually she fell into a deep sleep.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he told her. "Just get some sleep. You're going to need it for what's ahead." Pulling the bedsheet back over her, Rio turned off the lamp and left her to rest. It was late and it had been a long day. And he still had to report in before he could crash.

* * *

With the light of the moon the only illumination in their cell, Ange, formerly Princess Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi sat on her bunk and awaited her fate. Beside her sat Momoka, her longtime maid and sole remaining companion, who bandaged the cut on Ange's left arm with a strip of cloth torn from her maid's uniform.

"There you are Lady Angelise," Momoka said. No matter how many times she had told her not to, Momoka still called her by her former name. "I wish I could do more for you."

"It's fine Momoka," she said with an empty smile. She had been so stupid. It all made perfect sense. When her status as a Norma had been revealed by Julio to the public, no one made the slightest effort to contact her at Arzenal. Not her former friends from Ho-O Academy, not even her family. But when she had heard Sylvia's message, begging her for help, Ange had escaped and made her way home, only for her younger sister to cut her with a knife, all while screaming in rage at Ange for all that had happened to their family. "It's just like when we were kids isn't it?"

"Yes, you're right," Momoka agreed. "I wonder if that doll is still buried under the tree." Before Ange could answer, the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall but Ange already knew who was coming. The two guards posted outside the cell snapped to attention and saluted as Ange looked up and glared at the figure of her brother Julio.

"So, tell me sister," he smirked. "Are your accommodations to your liking?"

"What do you want Julio?"

"That's Holy Emperor Julio I!" he snapped. "Not that it matters anymore. I've come to inform you of your sentence."

"Sentence?" Ange asked.

"Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi," he continued. "You have been found guilty of being a Norma, returning to your country of origin despite your status as a Norma, but above all else, for not dying in battle and ridding the world of your burden. You are hereby sentenced to death."

"No!" Momoka yelled as she ran to the bars. "Lord Julio you can't do this! She's your sister! I beg you! Show Lady Angelise mer…" a sudden thud cut her off and Momoka fell wheezing to the floor, the butt of the guard's rifle jutting through the bars from where it had been driven into her stomach.

"Momoka!" Ange cried as she ran to her maid's side. "Damn you Julio! Let Momoka go! She doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that," Julio corrected. "You see, she willingly associates with Norma. She is therefore a degenerate element that must be purged from society. But don't worry, she'll be executed right after you so you two won't be apart for long. The execution will take place in two days' time at the foot of the Dawn Pillar. A fitting place for a usurper princess like yourself to die wouldn't you say?" Turning away, Julio gestured to one of the guards. "If the maid uses Mana in any way, shoot her. But make sure the Norma stays alive. I want the entire kingdom to watch her twisting in the wind."

"Yes, your majesty!" Julio left and Ange carefully helped Momoka off the floor and back up onto the bunk.

"All you alright?" she asked. With a heavy breath, Momoka forced herself to smile.

"Yes, I'm fine," she wheezed. As the reality of their situation came crashing down around her, Ange felt her eyes burn while a lump began forming in her throat. "Lady Angelise?"

"Momoka," she choked, "I'm so sorry. If you hadn't been my maid, if I had left you behind at Arzenal, if I wasn't a Norma, none of this would be happening to you." Momoka laid a hand on hers and Ange looked up to see her maid's eyes were barely holding back tears as well.

"Don't say such things Lady Angelise. I'm happy I was able to serve you. And if doing so means I must die by your side, then I do so gladly." Ange grit her teeth as the tears finally spilled over and threw her arms around Momoka.

"Momoka," she sobbed. "Thank you for everything." Momoka wrapped her arms around her mistress as well and the two girls sat alone in the darkened cell.

"Lady Angelise?" she asked. "Do you think Ms. Hilda's alright? I hope she found her mother."

"Me too," Ange whispered. "It would be nice if something good came out of all this."

* * *

Somewhere in the dark, birds were singing. Then there was a warmth spreading across her face. The darkness brightened into a dull glow and Hilda slowly woke up. Her head was throbbing and her entire body was wracked by pain. _What happened?_ she wondered. _Where am I?_ Slowly, painfully, she rose to a sitting position and bit by bit the events of yesterday came to her. The rejection by her mother, walking though the rain, being attacked by those police, and then a blur of shadows and movement that she couldn't piece together. Hilda bitterly smirked as she realized that she was either in prison or shipped back to Arzenal. So why did her bunk feel so warm and soft?

"Well," she sighed, "no sense putting it off." But as her vision cleared and she looked around she found herself in the last place she ever would have expected. "What…is this?" Wherever she was it looked like the bedroom of a log cabin. Way too luxurious to be a prison cell. There weren't even any bars on the window. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and winced from the stabbing pain in her ribs. Her hand went to her side, felt bare skin and Hilda gasped as she realized she was naked. Not only that, someone had dressed her wounds. Gauze had been wrapped around her rib cage while a bandage had secured a cold pack over her eye, reducing its swelling considerably. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked as across the room, the doorknob began to turn. A surge of adrenaline launched Hilda off the bed as she seized a drinking glass from a nearby nightstand and took position behind the door. _I don't know who you are_ , she vowed. _But you're going to regret being so careless._ The knob continued to turn until finally, the door creaked open and the edge of a man's face peeked into the room. When he saw the bed was empty, he threw the door open and dashed inside, realizing too late that someone could be hiding from sight behind the door. Hilda sprung just as he turned around, smashing the glass against the wall and thrusting the jagged edge against his throat.

"Who are you?" she hissed. "Where am I? Start talking!"

"Easy there!" he told her as he raised his hands. "It's okay! I'm a friend!"

"A friend?" she spat. "You kidnap me, strip me, and you expect me to believe that!" Another dagger erupted in her side, distracting her long enough for the human to make his move. In a blur, he knocked the glass away, spun around her, and seized her in a chokehold. Hilda struggled to get free but the human tightened his grip and she felt her breath struggling to get through.

"Now look!" he warned. "I'm not going to hurt you! But I can't have you attacking me either! So calm down and I'll let you go! Alright?" With her breath cut off and her body still sore from the police assault, Hilda relaxed and nodded. The human released her, and Hilda turned to face him. His eyes bulged slightly and his face flushed as he turned and half fled out of the room. Too late Hilda remembered she was nude and covered herself as she glared at the half open door. "There's a change of clothes in the closet and dresser," he called from out in the hall. "And if you want to take a shower there's a bathroom next door. I'll be in the next room when you're ready." He then closed the door and footsteps on the hardwood floor outside signaled his departure.

As her breath returned, Hilda stepped back until her legs hit the mattress and she plopped back onto the bed. Nothing about this made any sense. Whoever this human, was, he wasn't police nor did he seem like someone from the Norma Management Board. Hilda looked out the window and briefly considered trying to escape. With no bars she could squeeze through it easily enough. Ultimately, she realized though that doing so would be futile. If the police knew who she was then they'd find her again. And even if they didn't, she could be anywhere for all she knew. _All right_ , she decided. _I'll play along for now. Once I get a better idea of where I am, then I'll run._ Retrieving a bathrobe from the closet, Hilda also took a pair of sneakers along with a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a set of underwear from the dresser before crossing over to the bathroom, the sight of which threw her off for a moment. She had gotten so used to the group showers of Arzenal that a private one was nearly alien to her. It was clean, practically untouched, there was even free soap and shampoo left out for her. _He probably has cameras all over this place watching me,_ she decided as she dropped her robe. _Fine, enjoy the show._

After a brief shower, and the relief of washing off the mud that still caked her hair, Hilda changed into the outfit she had chosen along with a pair of bands from the cabinet that she used to tie her hair back into her usual twin tails. She departed the bathroom and cautiously walked down the hall to the living room where the man who now held her prisoner sat in an easy chair reading off a datapad, the same kind used by the Norma on Arzenal. On the coffee table in front of him, a plate of scrambled eggs and potatoes sat alongside a freshly brewed cup of coffee. As if sensing her presence, he set down the datapad and gestured to the couch next to him.

"Take a seat," he offered. "I imagine you could use a hot meal." Hilda continued to watch him but still couldn't figure out what game he was playing. He was a tall human, a little more than Zola, with a lean muscular build. His short blonde hair was swept to the back while underneath, a pair of blue eyes studied her. It was those eyes that really bothered Hilda. There was none of the familiar contempt or fear in the way he looked at her. It was as if he was looking at one of his own kind instead of a Norma.

"I'll stand," she replied. "And you can eat that yourself." The man sighed and scratched his temple.

"Look," he finally said, "I'm sorry about your clothes but you were soaked and I couldn't risk you catching a chill."

"Fine, whatever. But I still want to know who you are and why you brought me here."

"Fair enough," he agreed. "You're Hildegard Schlievogt right?" Hilda scowled and turned away. The bitter taste of yesterday was still fresh in her mind.

"It's just Hilda."

"I see," he said. "Well, you can call me Rio."

"Rio?" she asked. "What kind of a name is that?"

"It's a long story. As for your other question, I've been sent to conduct you. You see, I belong to an organization called the Network. And we're a group of humans who try to help Norma."

"Help Norma?"

"I know you may find it hard to believe," he told her. "Especially after all you've been through. But not all humans view the Norma in the same light. Some of us had family that were Norma. Others stumbled onto the truth by accident. And a few were smart enough never to buy into it in the first place." Hilda glared at him from beneath her bangs. Humans who try to help the Norma? Just how stupid did he think she was?

"You don't know a thing about me." Rio hummed as he reached for the datapad.

"Is that so?" he asked as he began to read off the display. "Hildegard Schlievogt. AKA Norma #3192-14. Born in the Enderant Union. Taken from your mother when you were six by the Norma Management Board. Relocated to Arzenal where since the age of twelve you've engaged in combat with creatures known as the **D** imensional **R** ift **A** ttuned **G** argantuan **O** rganic **N** eotypes. Three days ago, you and a second Norma, Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, took the Rosenblum Kingdom princess hostage during Arzenal's annual Festa and managed to escape. After reaching the mainland, you and her split." Seeing the look of shock on her face, Rio smirked in triumph. "Surprised? When you two fled Arzenal you caused quite a stir. A lot of very high-ranking people began to panic and security got sloppy. Our hackers were able to piece together what happened. I have to admit, I can't say much for your planning but..." and Rio was cut off as Hilda seized the coffee cup and hurled it at his face, barely missing him as he dodged to let it smash against the far wall.

"Don't you EVER speak to me like that!" she shrieked. "You have no idea who I am or what I had to do to…"and she stopped as a stabbing pain erupted in her side. Rio stood from his chair and reached for her only for Hilda to slap his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"Calm down," he told her. "You're still injured from those cops yesterday. I can help you. Just sit down and I'll check your wounds."

"I don't need help from a human! Especially not a man!" With a frown, Rio crossed his arms and glared a warning at her.

"My mission is make sure you get out of here safe and alive," he told her. "Now, you can let me check you wounds now, OR I can knock you out and check them while you're unconscious. Your choice." Hilda's eyes widened in fear and for a second, she considered taking another shot at him. He might be bluffing but if had really stolen her from those four police then even if she wasn't injured, he might just be too much for her to handle on her own. Reluctantly, Hilda perched on the edge of the couch.

"Just get it over with." She had endured Zola. Hilda supposed she could endure this as well. Once he saw she was cooperating, Rio retrieved a medkit from a nearby closet and kneeled down by her side.

"Lift up your shirt please." With her sides throbbing, she lifted the bottom of her shirt so Rio could examine her. He prodded the bruise along her ribs and Hilda hissed in agony. "Doesn't seem like its broken. A couple days rest and you should be alright. I have to say, you Norma are tough. I'd be laid out for days after something like that." An application of salve numbed the pain before he wrapped her core in a new strip of gauze. "There you are. Just try not to exert yourself and let me know if it gets any worse." Hilda looked away. It was humiliating enough that she was being treated by one of the same beings that had ruined her life. "Here," he said as he placed a glass of water next to the plate along with two small pills. "This'll help the pain. Now, I have to go hide my land runner and then go check the grounds. Can I trust you to stay here until I get back?"

"Where am I going to go?" she asked. Rio didn't answer, not that she expected him to. The only real option was Arzenal and it wasn't like there was anyone or thing waiting for her other than death by DRAGON. Her keeper meanwhile was halfway out the door when he suddenly turned back to her.

"Look," he said. "I know none of this is what you were hoping for when you escaped. But for what it's worth I'm disappointed as well."

"Oh yeah?' she asked. "How?"

"Well," he explained, his arms gesturing like some actor in a play, "here I am alone in the woods with a beautiful girl. And not once has she tearfully thrown herself into my arms and thanked me for saving her while pledging her undying love for me." Hilda stared at him and couldn't believe he had actually said that.

"You're a dork." Rio just grinned as if it were a compliment.

"Heard it a million times." He then left and Hilda found herself alone. Another stab of pain coupled with a rumble from her stomach and she finally relented. She downed the pills and reluctantly helped herself to the breakfast he had made for her _. I thought humans were supposed to eat better than this,_ she thought. It actually tasted a lot like the preserved rations they served at Arzenal. But that was the least of her questions. Whoever he was, Rio was unlike any human she had ever encountered. The way he spoke, the way he acted, even the way he looked at her just wasn't possible for a human to do so towards a Norma. It had to be a trick of some kind. After all, even Mama hadn't looked at her like that.

 _Filthy Norma_ , her mother's voice echoed. _I wish I had never given birth to a beast like you._ Dropping her spoon, Hilda buried her face in her hands. She was alone now and she could finally cry.

* * *

With his land runner in silent running, Rio drove the vehicle through the woods to the hiding place. This job was turning out to be a lot harder than he thought it would be. But then again this was the first time he had ever conducted a full gown Norma. Usually, any Norma the Network were lucky enough to identify before the government were babies or very young children. And the fact that this particular Norma was an escapee from Arzenal itself meant that she carried a load of extra baggage he could only guess at. _I was hoping I could ask her about Arzenal,_ he remembered. _But I get the feeling I should hold off until she's a bit more used to me._

Just ahead, a thick wall of growth blocked his way and he brought his vehicle to a stop. A quick check on his datapad showed that the sensors scattered around the area showed no sign of any trespassers. Even better, the one in the cabin showed that Hilda was behaving herself and not trying to run. Once certain that he didn't have to worry about her, Rio reached for the edge of the bush and pulled it aside, revealing the shed hidden underneath the camo screen. He had just pushed the land runner inside when his datapad began to vibrate.

 _bzt bzt bzt…bzzzzzzzt…bzt bzt bzt…bzzzzzzzt_

Well this was a surprise. This particular rhythm was set to a specific channel which only one man in the entire Network was authorized to use. And if he was calling then something big must be going down.

"Hey Boss!" he answered

"Rio," a gruff voice said. "I got your report. Good work on securing the Norma. She's not giving you any trouble is she?" Rio swallowed and reflexively rubbed the spot on his throat where Hilda had nearly plunged in the broken glass.

"Nothing I can't handle." If anyone at headquarters learned how his own passenger had gotten the jump on him he'd never live it down. "She's injured though. And the weather's kind of nasty right now."

"Yes, I read your report. I doubt the authorities are going to make public that four cops were killed during a failed attempt to capture an escaped Norma. You don't recover from that kind of a black eye. Just stay put for a few days until it clears up."

"Understood. Be sure to tell the cabbie that the pickup's been delayed." No response. "Boss are you there?"

"I'm afraid the situation has changed," the voice explained. "Pickup's been canceled."

"What! Why?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. All I can tell you is that new details have come to light and we're still debating how to handle it. Just sit tight and keep her safe. I'll contact you once I make a decision."

"Understood." Sudden complications were an unfortunate occurrence in this line of work.

"One more thing," the voice added, "the media may not be hounding you but someone else is. Intel reports a stalker moving into your area. Exercise extreme caution."

"I hear you. Over and out." Rio cut the connection and pulled the camo back over the shed. He knew killing four officers was bound to attract attention but he never thought. the Norma Management Board would have already sent someone in to investigate.

* * *

Inspector Schwarz was not happy about any of this.

Today was supposed to be his day off and he couldn't have asked for a more beautiful day. But instead of taking his wife and little girl on a picnic like he wanted, he now found himself having to play chauffeur through the back roads of his district. But the reason for his bad mood was due to more than just being called in on his free time. From what he understood, one of the escaped Norma had been seen in this area. Four officers had been sent to catch her and it had cost them their lives. Just the thought of it was enough to make his blood boil. They were good men with lives and families of their own, and the Norma had slaughtered them without hesitation. But there were other questions about the incident that troubled him. Things that just didn't add up.

"We're approaching the area now," he announced. Schwartz cast a sideways glance at the man in the passenger seat who hadn't said two words since they left the station. He sat with his arms crossed and his stony eyes fixed on the horizon, the gust from the open window blowing his shock of white hair like a snow flurry. "Mr. Schneider?" he repeated.

"I heard," he answered. His guest wasn't exactly the conversational type, not that Schwartz minded. There was something about this Mr. Schneider that unsettled him. Maybe it was the clash of his white hair against his black coat. Maybe it was the icy feel that seemed to radiate from him. Maybe it was just the way his eyes seemed to see through everything. Either way, Schwartz would be happy to get both him AND the escaped Norma out of here as soon as possible. Ahead, the site where the four officers had been killed finally came into view and Schwartz pulled his patrol car off to the roadside. Exiting the vehicle, Schwartz escorted Schneider along the crime scene as he pulled up several Mana screens showcasing the photos taken by the forensics team.

"Now," he explained as he gestured along the dirt road, "we figure the officers engaged her here where we found the hair bands and the pair of women's shoes. She struggled, they dragged her, she then pulled out a hidden weapon and shot them. Casings matching the bullet wounds in the officers were found here. Over there, we found shoe prints belonging to another individual. Judging by the shape of the print and the length we determined that they belong to a male about 1.78 to 1.82 meters in height. Depth of the footprints suggests a weight of approximately 80 kilos. We believe that he was driving by and mistook her for someone in trouble. He exited his vehicle, approached her, and was attacked by her as well. No other bodies were found so we believe that that she's taken him hostage and is forcing him to transport her. I've already put out an A.P.B. for any girl matching the Norma's description traveling with a man of that stature." Schneider's gaze shifted between the ground and the photographs before gesturing Schwartz to come closer.

"Inspector," he finally said, "you're not an idiot so don't pretend that you are."

"Excuse me?"

"Look at the evidence. If the Norma had indeed shot the guards where you claim she did then the bullet casings would have been found at least two meters west of their location."

"We considered that," Schwartz agreed. "However…."

"Furthermore, if she had forced this other individual to transport her in his car then where are HER footprints?" Lining up two separate photos, Schneider's finger moved back and forth between them. "The answer is here. Compared to those approaching the scene, those leaving have a much deeper, more defined impression. This indicates the man was carrying something that increased his weight substantially. And the only logical answer is the Norma. That can only mean one thing." Schwartz's jaw tensed as he looked over the evidence. He didn't want to admit it but there really was no other answer.

"I just don't believe it," he said. "Are you seriously telling me that a human killed four other humans? And then aided in a Norma's escape?" Schneider nodded and closed the images.

"Such incidents are rare but they do occur."

"But how? The Light of Mana…shouldn't that have protected them?"

"I fear you underestimate just how deep this individual's degeneracy goes," Schneider continued. "This is a man who has perverted the very nature of Mana by turning it into a weapon. By doing so, he can cancel out that of another quite easily. I assume you can now appreciate my request for discretion on the behalf of your department. If news of such an individual were made public, a panic would inevitably result and social order would quickly break down." Schwartz felt an icy chill race up his back but he nodded in understanding.

"What can we possibly do against someone like that?" Schneider crossed the road and scanned the surrounding countryside.

"First thing we must do is locate this individual," he answered. "Judging by the photographs, those men had beaten the Norma quite severely so she and her accomplice are most likely still in the area. Inspector, return to your station and assemble as many officers as you can. I assume you have emergency riot gear."

"Of course," Schwatz nodded. "But where are we supposed to start looking?"

"Leave that to me. I have experience in dealing with deviants of this type. I will contact you with the location later."

"Yes sir." With his heart racing, Schwartz hurried back to his car and turned back to town. A human who had killed other humans? Who had weaponized the Light of Mana? What kind of monster was this person?

* * *

As soon as the Inspector had put a respectable difference between them, Dark opened a Mana screen of his own. How long had it been since he had needed to use his Schneider alias? 10 years at least, during the first Libertas. Fitting that he should adopt the persona once again given current events. A private channel was opened through the Light of Mana and within the frame, the image of a man appeared. Sharply dressed in a dark green suit with pale blonde hair that draped to below his shoulders, he shut the book he was currently reading to grant his envoy his full attention.

"Ah Dark," Master Embryo said. "You have an update?"

"Yes sir. I've managed to locate the second Norma. However, it seems as if she has an accomplice. Evidence suggests that it's a Network agent." Embryo crossed his arms and sighed in annoyance.

"Them again. They are quite the pest aren't they? Well, no matter. Your orders are the same. Find the Norma and bring her to me. Judging by her file, she's a perfect Ragna-mail candidate. And if you find this dissident that has taken her, interrogate him before you dispose of him. I highly doubt Alektra has forgotten the Network's betrayal even after all this time but I'd rather not underestimate her."

"What about the other Norma?" Dark asked. "The one caught by Julio Misurugi? From what you've told me she's already mastered the Bilkis. Shouldn't we retrieve her as well?" Embryo appeared to ponder the notion but ultimately shook his head.

"I've read her file and despite her inexperience she does seem to have remarkable talent. But no. Alektra needs to remember her place. I'm afraid it's the price this Ange must pay for being her little protégé."

"As you wish." The transmission was cut and Dark opened three new Mana screens, each displaying a map of the surrounding area in a 25-mile radius. One for residences, a second for arboreal data, and a third showing the flow and consumption of Mana. "Now then…where are you hiding?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Masks**

 _(If you can spot all the Gundam references, you deserve a cookie. You won't necessarily get one...but you'll deserve it.)_

At the foot of the Dawn Pillar, workers raced back and forth to hurry the construction of the gallows ordered by Holy Emperor Julio himself to be raised at its base. A short distance away, another crew had begun erecting barricades, floodlights, and guard posts along the central promenade. News of the capture of the former Princess Angelise had spread throughout the Misurugi capital like wildfire and a huge crowd was expected to turn out for her execution along with the entire media to broadcast Emperor Julio's cleansing of his kingdom.

 _What a mess,_ Tusk thought. From his hiding place in the trees, he surveyed the grounds through his binoculars. The entire area surrounding the Dawn Pillar was a massive park almost half as big as the main metropolitan area. Plenty of trees to provide good cover for a surprise attack, but not very many vantage points. Also, depending on how many policemen and imperial guards Ange's brother had enlisted, it was going to be difficult to escape once the operation began. The fastest way would be east towards the beach but that would mean crossing what was possibly the most dangerous ground in the entire world. The Rising Dawn Foundation was within spitting distance of the Pillar and if that man chose to get involved Tusk wasn't sure there was much of anything he could do about it. He'd just have to hope that Embryo was occupied elsewhere or so self-absorbed that he couldn't bother to notice one Norma being lynched in his backyard.

"Ange," he said aloud. "I hope you and your maid are okay." The thought of the beautiful, passionate girl he had met being locked up like an animal infuriated him in a way that he hadn't felt in years. How could Julio do something like that to his own sister just because she was a Norma? But even worse was that Jill had ordered him not to rescue her until the last minute. From what he had heard, prior to the execution, Ange was to be paraded from the castle all the way to her gallows for a public "shaming." He didn't' even want to know what sort of things the people of Misurugi had planned for her. _Jill, I know you want Ange to toughen up so she can pilot Villkiss for Libertas_ , he thought. _But is this really the way to do that?_ He could still remember back when he had first met Jill, when she was Alektra and his father Istvan had been chosen to be the Knight of Villkiss. She was a lot like Ange back then, or at least when Ange was in a good mood. But in the years since Libertas failed, Jill had gotten colder, harder; as if a vital piece of herself had been ripped apart and the rest was slowly dying in its wake.

With a glance to his watch, Tusk saw that he needed to head back to the apartment. Hopefully, the others had finished their surveillance and they could form a plan of attack. Jill may have told him not to act as immediately as he would have liked, but she never said he had to do it alone.

* * *

It was almost noon by the time Rio had finished his rounds of the various sensors scattered throughout the nearby woods. If anything larger than a squirrel came near the cabin, he'd be ready to move Hilda out before anyone could get the drop on them. He just hoped that whoever the Norma Management Board had sent after them hadn't brought along a small army.

"Knock knock," he called to let her know it was him. No answer so he opened the door and found her laying on the couch, her head resting on one of the arm supports. On the coffee table in front of her, the breakfast he had left for her lay half finished. "You really should eat. I know I suck as a cook but you need to keep your strength up."

"I'm not hungry," she murmured. Rio scratched his head and realized he really had no idea what he was supposed to say to her. Well, according to Boss they were now stuck together for god knew how long so one way or another they were going to have to learn to get along.

"You know if you want to talk I can listen," he suggested. "I can't claim to know what you're going through right now but I'd like to help."

"You're right. You can't." Okay plan B.

"How about we go for a walk. With the sensors on no one can sneak up on us. And the woods around here are really pretty this time of year. It might be just what you need to take your mind…"

"Will you stop already!" she yelled as she bolted upright. "I don't want to talk! I don't want help! And I don't want to be friends!" Hilda paused long enough to catch her breath and looked up at him with daggers in her violet eyes. "Why are you really doing this? You're a human! Why are you pretending that you care anything about me?" Rio met her gaze, as fiery as her hair, and plopped into the chair next to her.

"Okay then. I'll tell you." Hilda sat up and Rio leaned back to better compose his thoughts. "As you can guess, Rio isn't my real name. I used to be called Aaron, and I'm originally from Rosenblum. My father was a low tier government official so we moved all over the outer provinces. In one of the towns we lived in, there was an old man named Paul whose house was just outside of the village. Paul was kind of an oddity. His leg had been crushed in an accident so he walked with a cane, even though any halfway decent doctor could have reconstructed it with Mana. Neither did he ever use Mana to help himself. I'd see him come into town on foot, and then leave the same way with several bags on his arms. Most of the people there said he was crazy, or that he was even a male Norma. Back then, I'm ashamed to say I also thought the Norma were monsters. My grandmother had even told me once that if I misbehaved, the Norma would sneak into my room and eat me." Absentmindedly, Rio chuckled at the memory but shut it after he saw the cold glare Hilda was giving him. "Anyway, I was hanging out in the fields one day and I saw him walking from town. As usual, he was carrying his bags instead of floating them with Mana. And despite how my parents had warned me never to talk to him, I couldn't resist going up to him and asking why. Paul, he just looked at me and said, 'Because I don't want to.'" Hilda raised her eyebrow and Rio chuckled again. "I gave him that same look but for some reason what he said made sense to me. So we talked a little more and I saw that despite the whispers and stares that other people gave him, he was actually a really nice guy. So, I secretly began to time his trips to town so I could talk to him some more and that was where I first learned the truth."

"What truth?"

"Paul had a collection of documents and studies done about the Norma, ones that claimed to prove their savagery and bloodthirsty nature. But when he had dug further, he discovered the doctors and scientists who had performed the studies didn't even exist. Which meant that all those studies about Norma were a lie. That got me thinking; if the Norma weren't really as bad as people said they were, then why lie about it? Something wasn't right and I wanted to know why."

"And then what?" she asked.

"Well," he sighed, "eventually my father was reassigned and we had to move again. But the things I learned from Paul stuck with me and I continued to research on my own, quietly of course so as not to stick out. And then, when I was 16, I received a Mana message from an anonymous sender. It was just an address and a single phrase: 'Come here if you want to learn the truth.' So I did and that was when I met a man named Blitz. He told me that Paul was an agent for something called the Network. Apparently, it was his job to seek out potential candidates to join them and he had recommended that they keep an eye on me. He also told me the truth about Norma, and the DRAGONS, and how the only reason humans can live like they can was because of the Normas' sacrifice. I was…pissed to say the least. Blitz then offered to bring me in if I was willing to pay the price."

"Which was?" Rio smirked and ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"Believe it or not I wasn't always this roguishly handsome. Blitz told me that If I was to join the network, I was going to have to give up everything that made me who I was. My name, my face, everything. I'd have to learn to do things without Mana, to live in some pretty deplorable conditions, and I might even have to do things I'd regret. I could never see my family again and if the other humans caught me, I could very well be executed without trial. But even knowing that; I joined up and submitted myself to two years of hellish training before I set off to help as many Norma as I could. Four years later and here I am with you." Leaning back, Hilda furrowed her brow and crossed her arms.

"Okay," she finally said. "Now tell me the truth."

"Excuse me?"

"When I first arrived at Arzenal," Hilda explained, "I soon learned that the best way to survive was to hide behind a mask. Practically every Norma there wears one. My mask was very good. It was why I was able to survive as long as I did. So I know when someone is hiding behind one of their own." Rio looked at her and nodded.

"You're good," he admitted. "When we get out of here maybe I should talk to Boss about seeing if you could enlist. We could always use more women in the ranks."

"Is that so?"

"Did I forget to mention that? Well, for some reason the majority of the Network is comprised of men. Most of the women we have are Norma whom we liberated and then recruited as operatives." Hilda grimaced and shook her head

"I knew it was a lie. Giving up who you are. Living like a Norma. Like any human would do that of their own free will. It's so insulting I don't know if I should laugh or punch you."

"I never said it was a lie," Rio countered. "Okay I admit some of it was a lie but some of it is true. I did once look a lot different. Blonde hair and blue eyes are just easier to disguise then other shades."

"And you really used to be called Aaron? How did you get the name Rio anyway?" Rio groaned and looked away. "Well?"

"Did you ever see a show when you were a kid called Rio Starr Space Outlaw?" The question shocked Hilda so much that she couldn't contain herself.

"Are you serious?" she laughed as Rio flushed in embarrassment. "You named yourself after an anime?"

"I really liked that show okay! Besides I figured if I was going to be an outlaw I might as well have a cool name. Look, my point is that what I told you wasn't a lie, just not the entire truth."

"Well then cut the bullshit and tell me the whole story." Rio frowned and shook his head.

"That I can't do. Aside from security reasons, there are things about myself I'm not comfortable talking about with just anyone. All I can tell you is that the particular circumstances of my life have caused me to see things differently then most." Hilda clicked her tongue in annoyance but let it go.

"Fine. But you still haven't explained why." Rising from his chair, Rio walked over to the window and stared out onto the forest surrounding the cabin.

"Because I can't stand the way the world is. None of us can. Humans owe their existence to the Norma but still treat them like garbage because they're born different. Just the thought of it makes me sick. So we're going to fix this world. We want to make one where everyone has the chance to live how they want. Regardless of whether they're human or Norma ." For what seemed like an eternity, the cabin was quiet until Rio heard snickering and turned around just as Hilda erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Fix the world?" she asked. "Are you STUPID? Where the hell does someone like you get off talking like you have any idea about how the world is?" Hilda's fists clenched in her lap until the knuckles were bone white. "My mother…I risked everything to come back to her! I thought she was the one human in this world who wouldn't hate me for what I was! And do you know what she did?"

"She had another daughter," Rio answered. "A human whom she had given your name to. She effectively replaced you as if you were never born." Hilda gave a start but she quickly regained herself.

"If you know that," she said, "then you know how the world really is. Humans don't want the world fixed. They like it just the way it is. And if you really believe you can change that then you're a bigger idiot then I was." Rio sighed and returned to the chair.

"Maybe you're right," he said. "To be honest, the Network can barely function these days. Our resources are strained, and we're overextended to the point of breaking. For every Norma we save, another three get shipped off to someplace like Arzenal. I'm not even sure we have anything that can be defined as a definite long-term plan. Sometimes I think it's futile to even try."

"Then why do you do it?" Rio clasped his hands together and stared into the distance. Even after all these years he could still see it; a pair of green eyes staring desperately at him from the back window of a car.

"Because I have something I need to do. It's the real reason I joined the Network. I gave up everything that made me who I was just for that. And in that time, I've done a lot of things that I regret." _Like shooting those cops_ , Rio thought. Regardless of the situation, those officers had families who would never see their son, brother, husband, or father ever again. "But all of it is for that reason. And If I quit then it'll all be for nothing. I can't do that. I WON'T do that!" From the corner of his eye, Rio saw Hilda's expression change from disdain to surprise and he wondered if maybe he had said too much. "I think I've talked enough. I've got another chore that needs to be done so can we stop for now?"

"Doesn't matter to me." Rising out of his chair, Rio went to the hallway closet to retrieve the equipment. _Why am I just beating around the bush?_ he wondered. This girl had escaped from Arzenal itself, the only place left to search. She was the only one who could possibly tell him if what he sought was actually there.

* * *

Inspector Schwartz had thought that it would take hours or even days for Schneider to locate the hiding place of the fugitive Norma and the deviant human helping her. But instead, he had only just arrived at the police station and begun assembling the task force when a Mana message came through, ordering them to report to the southern edge of Orga Wood. When they arrived, Schneider was already waiting for them at one of the dirt roads leading into it.

"Men," Schwartz barked as the 7-man squad emerged from the transport, "this is Mr. Schneider of the Norma Management Board. He is in command of this operation and you are to give him your full respect. Ten-hut!" The squad snapped to attention and Schneider strolled before them, his black duster swaying around his legs.

"All of you listen up," he ordered. "The targets are somewhere in this wooded area. They number two, a Norma and a male human who is harboring her." Whispered comments travelled back and forth between the squad, horrified that a human could actually be helping a Norma of his own will. "The male is most likely armed and has mastered Mana in such a way as to use it as a weapon. Our mission is simple, locate and if possible, take them both into custody. The male is optional but the Norma must be taken alive and unharmed."

"What?" one officer yelled. "You've got to be kidding us!"

"Yeah," another said. "She caused the death of four cops. I say we put her down!"

"That's enough!" Schwarz ordered. "Mr. Schneider has informed me that the Norma has possible information regarding escape routes used by other Norma to break out of captivity. We bring in her in alive! End of discussion!" The men grumbled but they accepted their orders.

"Sir?" one officer asked. "What makes you think they're in Orga Wood? This area is full of vacation cabins. Wouldn't they be spotted?"

"Ordinarily yes but I have researched the local records and determined that no vacationers are in residence at this time. And even if they were, who would suspect a seemingly normal man and woman on a trip?"

"I take your point," Schwartz remarked, "But those woods cover at least 5000 acres so how are we going to find them?" In response, Schneider opened a Mana window displaying a map of the woods.

"Here," he said as he pointed to a spot north east of the forest center. "Somewhere in this area." The squad gathered around for a closer look. "It's mostly dense, old growth, which would make any structure difficult to see if you aren't looking for it. But most importantly is this." Schneider opened a second Mana window and displayed a graph of swirling spirals amidst a sea of green. "This shows the consumption of the Light of Mana by cabin. Even when unoccupied, a house will consume energy for certain appliances. But in this area, there is a wider gap than should be normal between these cabins. A road runs towards this area but seemingly dead ends. There is no logical reason for that. Thus, we will begin our search here." Closing the window, Schneider signaled for the men to move out. "From here on out we shall continue on foot. Mind your step and watch for booby traps in the undergrowth."

* * *

From her seat on the couch, Hilda watched as Rio returned with an armful of electronics gear. Among the things he carried included a holoscreen projector, a remote, a jumbled mass of wires, and a metal sphere the size of a softball. After setting the devices atop a credenza on the other side of the room, he set about connecting the wires between the holoscreen and the metal sphere. "Now which plug does this go into?" he wondered aloud. "Damn it, where's Spider when I need him?"

"What are you doing?" Hilda finally asked. Rio turned and showed her the metal sphere.

"This little device here is something our tech boys came up with. It's a synthetic neural transceiver called a Haro unit that can access Mana broadcasts. If I can remember how it hooks up, we should at least be able to watch TV. That way we can keep ourselves updated on what's going on in the world."

"But why would you need something like that? You're a human. Can't you just use Mana?" Placing the sphere back on the shelf top, Rio reached for the back of his head and pulled a patch of hair aside.

"Do you see that?" Hilda stepped forward for a closer look and saw that at the base of Rio's skull, something that looked like an octagonal plug the size of a coin had been implanted into his skin. "That, is the key to the Network's anonymity. It's called an M-jammer. And it blocks the flow of Mana to my central nervous system."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"It means that I can't use the Light of Mana to access the net on my own. It blocks all transmissions, allowing me to move without worry of being detected, tracked, or hacked."

"Hacked by what?"

"Yeah that's another one of those things I can't answer." Once again, Hilda _tched_ in annoyance. "Basically, every human member of the Network has one implanted in them once they join. That's why we use less advanced tech like that datapad of mine to communicate."

"But you if you can't use mana how…"

"I never said I couldn't use Mana," he corrected. "The M-jammer blocks Mana from reaching my central nervous system. My peripheral nervous system is another matter. Because the Light of Mana is absorbed by human nerve tissue, I can control the energy absorbed by my peripheral nerves through their connection to my central. Doing so enables me to harness the physical applications of Mana despite lacking the communicative abilities."

"Makes sense I guess," Hilda admitted.

"A while ago, the Network made friends with a group who had similar interests to us. We traded intel for tech and it turned into a pretty nice deal...for a while at least. The M-jammer was developed as a joint effort between our two groups so we could support them in battle. There are some side effects though."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Limited Mana reserves for one," he answered. "Peripheral nerves can't absorb Mana at the same rate the brain and spine does. If I use too much at once I could deplete myself at the wrong time and that could be a serious problem."

"And that's why you've hardly used Mana at all?"

"Well," he shrugged, "that and because I don't want to. I've perfectly good hands so why let them go to waste? Now, if I could just…okay now I remember. Alright, let's see if this works." Backing away, Rio clicked a button on the remote and a pair of indicator lights blinked on the Haro unit's front. A pair of disk shaped antennae folded up from the upper hemisphere, and the holoscreen turned on to display a test pattern. "Here," Rio said as he handed her the remote. "Give it a try." Hilda accepted the remote and experimentally pressed a button, triggering the holoscreen to switch from a test pattern to the image of a wildcat stalking a bird:

"…Endemic only to a few islands off the southern coast of the Velda Dynasty, the Spotted Fisher is primarily a fish eater but has been known to take birds, lizards, and even baby deer. They…"

"Alright!" he said, "Go ahead and search some more." Hilda did and the screen began to cycle through random images; a woman singing opera, a game of soccer, another nature documentary, a girl in a prison cell…Hilda's heart skipped a beat and a cold shock went through her. Had she really seen whom she thought it was? "Hey! What's wrong?" Hilda shoved Rio aside and hurriedly pressed the back button to return to the channel she had just passed. She wasn't wrong. The girl in the prison cell was Ange. And beside her was Momoka:

"…was captured last night on the grounds of the Misurugi Imperial Palace following a rampage of terror in which at least one young woman was assaulted and several police officers were injured. Using an Iaria mount stolen from Ho-O Academy, the former princess then attempted to infiltrate the palace grounds in an attempt to assassinate the remaining members of the Imperial Family." _That's not true_ , Hilda thought. _She just wanted to find her sister._ "In a public appearance," the broadcast continued, "Holy Emperor Julio issued a personal statement to the press and the citizens of the Holy Misurugi Empire."

"What the hell?" she heard Rio ask as the broadcast switched to the image of a slim young man in an elaborately tailored purple outfit and hair so finely styled Hilda almost thought he was a woman. Beside him stood a statuesque woman with long silver hair and golden eyes along with a young girl in a hovering Mana chair. _Is that Ange's sister_ , she wondered. All three were standing on a balcony overlooking a crowd of people who had gathered underneath to hear the royal address:

"The crime of my father hiding the truth of my sister from the people of Misurugi for so long is a shame that shall haunt me forever. But despite his betrayal and the humiliation of having a Norma related to me by blood, I allowed my familial sensibilities to override my duty to all of you. I realize now that exiling Angelise to the Norma colony where she would hopefully live out her days in peace was a fool's errand. I will not tolerate the terror she unleashed on my subjects to go unpunished. Tomorrow night, at the foot of the Dawn Pillar, I shall personally supervise the public execution of the traitorous and barbarous Norma who has unleased such chaos upon you all." The crowd erupted into applause and Hilda backed away until her legs hit the couch and she half collapsed onto it.

"Have to admit," Rio said as he manually turned off the holoscreen, "he's a hell of a showman. Guess I shouldn't be surprised. From what I hear, the minute she was shipped out to Arzenal he had his father publicly executed as well." His voice however barely registered. All Hilda could think about was Ange; a girl she couldn't stand, who was nothing but a spoiled brat, who had helped her escape, who had been betrayed by her own family, and who was about to be killed just for being a Norma. Something inside Hilda began to burn and she slowly rose off the couch. "What's wrong?" Rio asked.

"Misurugi," Hilda demanded. "How far are we from it?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me! If I left now could I get there by tomorrow or not?"

"Now wait just a minute! If you're suggesting what I think you are then..."

"So what if I am? If you won't tell me then move!" Hilda made a beeline for the door but Rio dashed in front of her and barred her way.

"Forget it!" he told her. "You're not going anywhere." Hilda felt her lips pull back in a snarl as her hands balled into fists.

"Get out of my way right now!"

"Have you forgotten that you're still injured?" he reminded her. "And how exactly are you going to pull off a rescue anyway? Do you have a plan? Weapons? Do you even have any idea of the lay about of the Dawn Pillar?"

"I'll think of something!"

"And how do you even plan to get there? Do you even have a vehicle a Norma can operate? Because if not it's a week long journey to the Misurugi capital on foot. Look, I'm sure that the Network has a plan. Boss, that's our leader, he's not the type who'll just stand by and let something like this happen on his watch. He probably already has a team assembled and moving into position right now. Just worry about yourself okay. I'm sure that your friend will be fine." Hilda tensed again but finally relaxed.

"You're right," she said as she turned away. "There's nothing I can do. I just have to trust that things will work out." She felt his hand on her shoulder and turned to see him smiling at her.

"It will," he assured her. "This is the sort of thing the Network exists for. I know you don't have any reason to but just have a little faith in us." Hilda smiled back and turned to him.

"I guess I should," she agreed, "especially if someone like you is a member." Moving closer, Hilda laid her hands on his shoulders and began to push Rio away from the door towards the fireplace on the living room's far wall. "It's just I've never met a human like you before. You're so kind to me. I don't even know how to react." By now, Hilda had backed him against the wall where they were both inches from the fireplace's tool rack.

"Uh Hilda," he asked, "what are you…" and his voice cut off as Hilda pressed herself against him, being sure to have her crimson hair brush up against his chin.

"I'm just so scared. For Ange, for myself. I don't know what to do. I feel so alone." As she expected, Rio wrapped his arms around her and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"It'll be okay," he assured her. "And don't worry. You're not alone. As long as I'm with you then you're safe."

"I know," she sighed, her hand reaching for the poker. She had just unhooked it from the rack when Rio's hand suddenly broke the hug and seized her wrist.

"Nice try," he told her. "But I can see though masks too." Hilda smiled up at him.

"But not as well as you should." A sudden shift in weight, and Hilda's knee drove itself right up into Rio's crotch, doubling him over as a strangled cry of pain seethed through his clenched teeth before Hilda yanked free the poker and clobbered him over the back of the neck. Rio collapsed onto the floor and Hilda bent down where to her relief found he was only unconscious. After all, he had saved her from those cops so she didn't want to kill him. "Why don't you just take a nap," she suggested. "I can handle things from here." Now that she was free, Hilda bolted for the door and checked her surroundings. Judging by the shadows from the trees the cabin was facing northeast and the Misurugi Empire was south of Enderant. Running around the to the back of the cabin, she took off through the forest. If she could reach the main road she could find her way back to where she had left the bike she had used to get here. _Hold on Ange,_ she prayed, _I'm coming._

* * *

Ducking underneath a low branch, Inspector Schwartz made his way through the tangled underbrush with far greater difficulty then he hoped he showed. Compared to the steel toed boots of the other officers, his loafers were poorly suited for trekking through the left strewn terrain, leading him to nearly slip several times or trip over a ground creeping vine. All around him, the other officers formed a perimeter while at point, Schneider blazed a trail that led deeper and deeper into Orga Wood. Already they had been walking for over an hour and still there was no sign of the two fugitives they had come in search of. Even more frustrating, they had passed quite a few empty vacation cabins that would have made perfect hiding places but Schneider refused to let Schwartz and his men search them. Schwartz was just about to ask Schneider if he even knew where he was leading them when the white-haired man gestured them to stop.

"Hold," he ordered. "Down." The squad crouched into the bush as Schneider gestured for Schwartz to come closer.

"What is it?" he asked as he crept up to his side.

"I see something. Just over 100 meters ahead." Reaching into his coat pocket, Schwartz pulled out a pair of binoculars and scanned the area ahead of them. Just like Schneider had said, the frame of another cabin come into view.

"I see it," he answered. "Sergeant, check the files. See who owns that cabin." Behind him, one of the officers opened a Mana screen and began scrolling through a list.

"Sir, I'm not seeing a record for any rentals in this part of the wood," he answered. "That cabin should not be there."

"And yet it is," Schneider remarked. "This man's associates most likely hacked into the public records and erased the file." As Schwatz watched through his binoculars, the door of the cabin opened and a girl with red hair done up in twin tails emerged to run around to the back.

"I see someone," he whispered. "I think it's the Norma." The men cocked their guns but Schneider held them back.

"Hold. Scan the cabin first." One officer brought up a handheld scanner and examined the cabin through the viewer.

"Sir, I'm detecting a second heat signature still in the cabin. It has to be her accomplice." Schneider nodded and gestured to the officers around him.

"Schwartz, take three men and catch the Norma. Remember, I want her alive. Stun rounds only. The rest of you, move in and secure the cabin."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 _I just thought I'd take a minute to address how I'll be addressing certain themes, ideas, and continuity in regards to both the Cross Ange series and my own fic._

 _First of all, as previously stated, one of the things that bugged me about Cross Ange was the absolutist stance in took in regards to humanity's persecution of the Norma being so ingrained that it couldn't be overcome. I suppose this is my chauvinism speaking but I just find it hard to believe that in a scenario like in the World of Mana, ALL men would be perfectly happy and content to let a select group of women and girls be persecuted and discriminated just because society says so. Remember, Embryo was unable to cure humanity of its tendency to discriminate so neither should he have been able to cure it of humanity's potential for rebellion, independence, and individuality. This brings to mind a scene in Huckleberry Finn where Jim is captured and Huck has the choice to either help him escape or write to Jim's owner who could then come and claim him and keep him from being hanged. Although Huck knows that helping a slave escape is both a crime by society and a sin by God, he knows Jim would rather die than go back to bondage. More importantly, besides their racial and class differences, Jim is Huck's friend. And that leads to one of the most powerful scenes in the book where Huck tears up the letter he wrote and says, "Fine! Then I'll go to hel1!"_

 _Furthermore, the lack of men siding with the Norma presents a problem in regards to the ending of the series. For even though the Norma are free, the fact remains that they are all women who can't reproduce on their own. So, unless the male DRAGONS can assume human form and are genetically compatible, or the Norma create a sort of reverse Saber Marionette scenario, the humans who persecuted them actually have more of a future than they do. And don't try to say Tusk can solve that problem. Aside from the inevitable incest that would occur, we all know he's not that kind of character._

 _On to the next point. Some future chapters might expand on what exactly are the practices of the human governments in regards to the Norma. I'm not sure what the birth rate potential of Norma are but assuming that the World of Mana has the ideal max population of humanity (around 1 billion) then the birth rate of Norma even under the most minute of percentages would still be too high to contain them all in a facility the size of Arzenal. So, my headcannon is that each Mana nation fills a monthly/yearly quota to Arzenal and any other Norma they are free to deal with as they see fit. IE-The Marmeria Republic (the only nation not an autocratic monarchy) might have a more moderate stance and just exile Norma to a quarantined colony, especially since the Marmerian president during the meeting with Embryo was the only one who argued for supplying aide to Arzenal. In contrast, the Velda Dynasty might just take any excess Norma they find and instantly euthanize them. Then of course you have Neo-Zion, a colony independent from the rest of the word which serves as the headquarters for the Network, the organization I've created to help aide the Norma._

 _Finally, in the next chapter, there's going to be a fight between two mana users. I'm approaching this with a good deal of caution because I don't want to make something too DBZ-ish. Especially since I'm unclear as to what ALL the physical applications of mana are. We know that it can be used to erect barriers, perform TK, levitate oneself, heal, communicate, and even some energy construct fabrication. But what are the possible offensive applications of Mana? Possibly shockwave generation, physical augmentation, force manipulation, not sure if I want to include energy blasts but time will tell. If anyone has feedback I'd appreciate hearing what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Dark Knight**

 _"Find them. My children."_

 _The voice again. It seemed to come from everywhere. Rio looked around but all he saw was an endless sea of black. Behind him came the wail of an infant and he turned to see a group of men loading a baby locked in a cage into a car. Not far away, another group of men were holding back a woman who was desperately struggling to get free._

 _"Please!" she begged as they faded from sight. "Please don't take my daughter! She's not like the others!"_

 _"Please don't tell," a voice whimpered as another image appeared in front of Rio, this one of a girl, no more than ten, cowering at the base of a tree. Her short brown hair trembled in fear of him and her green eyes were overflowing with tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break it!" Just like the baby, the little girl faded from sight and in her place, a man and woman lay motionless on the floor, a bottle of poison lying between them._

 _"Find them," the voice said again. "My children. Show them the truth. Bring them to me."_

 _"How?' Rio finally asked. "Where are they? Who are you?" In response, a pinprick of golden light shined in the dark. The light grew in size and intensity, nearly blinding him until a shape took form in the light and Rio found himself unable to look away. Before him stood a creature larger and greater than anything he could ever imagine. It's brilliantly pristine body blazed with a golden light while at its sides, a pair of massive wings extended to a length that seemed as if they could cover the entire world. As eyes like flaming jade gazed down at him, the creature threw back its serpentine neck to open a three-hinged jaw and unleash a roar that pierced Rio straight to his very being…_

...The sudden jolt snapped him awake and Rio once again found himself in the real world. He lay on the floor of the cabin, his last memory that of a warm body pressed against his and a mane of fiery red hair in his face. In his lingering delirium, he attempted to move and a wrenching pain in his groin twisted him into a fetal position as everything came rushing back to him.

"That…bitch!" he growled. What the hell was she thinking? Was she really so crazy as to think that she could just walk up to the Dawn Pillar and rescue the other Norma just like that? Fighting through the pain and rising nausea, Rio focused the Light of Mana into his manhood until it subsided to a dull throb. Once he could move, Rio pulled himself to his feet and reached for his datapad. If he was lucky maybe Hilda was still in the perimeter. He turned on the sensor app and the red dots moving across the screen towards the center were all the warning he had before his body reflexively threw itself to the floor as a hail of bullets smashed through the window he had just been standing in front of.

"Hold your fire!" a voice yelled. From down on the floor, Rio checked the pad again and saw four dots in a position roughly 20 meters from the cabin. A fifth held position behind them while a bit further away, another four circled around the cabin in pursuit of another that was nearing the perimeter's southern rim. "You in the cabin!" the voice called. "We have you surrounded, throw down your weapons and come out with your hands up!"

"Damn it!" he cursed as he rolled to behind the couch where he yanked aside the throw rug. "I do not need this right now!"

* * *

As the four officers closed in on the cabin, Dark kept watch from a respectable distance. Though he doubted any booby traps had been set this close to the safe house, he would rather let the police take the risk. Besides, Master Embryo's instructions were to eliminate any and all witnesses after securing the Norma. No sense wasting his own energy if the cabin's defenses could do the job for him. The officers meanwhile had finally reached the cabin's porch. One peeked through the bullet ridden front window before turning back to Dark and waving his hand to signal all clear. Dark nodded and gave them the sign to breach the door.

* * *

With the go ahead granted, two officers took position on both sides of the entrance while a third summoned a sphere of mana that he hurled at the door, the force of the energy blasting it off of its hinges to collapse on the floor inside. With the doorway clear, the two flanking officers burst through the entrance with their guns drawn. A quick scan of the living room and another all clear signal was given.

"You two," the Sergeant ordered as he gestured down the hall, "check the other rooms. Watch yourselves." Two of the men nodded and began to search the rest of the cabin while a third suddenly gestured to the sergeant from behind the couch.

"Sir, over here." The Sergeant came over and saw that a throw rug behind the couch had been yanked aside, revealing a trapdoor that had been set into the floor.

"Mr. Schneider," he reported. "We've found a hidden panel. Permission to investigate."

"Proceed," Schneider ordered. The trapdoor was lifted up to reveal a steep stairway which the two officers used to descent into the cellar of the cabin. In the dark, a primitive power generator sat humming behind the stairs while at the far end, a doorway to a walk-in freezer had been set into the wall which the two slowly approached. Using his Mana, the Sergeant pulled the door open and revealed a tunnel dug into the earth. His colleague was just about to head in when the Sergeant grabbed his collar.

"Hold it," he said. "Doesn't this seem a bit too obvious." The other officer thought it over and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you're right. It's like he wants us to go in there."

"Probably full of traps. Spread out and check every corner. I've got a feeling he's hiding down here somewhere. There might even be a hidden room." The two separated and began to comb the perimeter of the cellar until something dangled in the face of the first officer.

"Hey," he said. "I think I found a light."

"Wait no stop!" the Sergeant yelled, too late to stop his comrade from tugging on the string and triggering the explosives that lined the cellar roof.

* * *

The explosion came without warning. In an instant, a roaring blast of heat and force washed over Dark as the log cabin erupted in a fireball that rose to the sky until only a column of black smoke remained. "Fools!" he growled. What should have been a quiet and simple task had now alerted half the surrounding countryside. Looking over the smoldering wreckage, Dark brushed the dust off his coat and set off in pursuit of Schwartz and the remaining officers. He needed to find the Norma and clean up what remained before anyone else became involved.

* * *

Weaving between the trees, Hilda desperately tried to find her way back to the main road. Without a map or even a compass, all she could do was try to maintain a straight line to what she hoped was south as she stumbled through the undergrowth. But an uncertain sense of direction wasn't her only problem. Normally, a marathon sprint wouldn't have posed a problem for her but as she was still suffering the effects of the previous day's assault, it wasn't long before her breath began to struggle to keep up.

"Freeze!" someone yelled. "Don't move Norma!" Hilda turned around and from behind a tree, a man emerged. Middle-aged, he wore a grey coat over his frame and pointed a revolver at her. Hilda glared down the length of the barrel and considered her options. As she was still injured, it was unlikely she could move fast enough to evade his shot and take him down. But if she didn't do something she'd be captured, shipped back to Arzenal, and then who would save Ange? Now the human was starting to approach, one hand reaching for a pair of handcuffs when a thunderous blast suddenly rocked the forest. In the distance, a ball of fire rose above the treetops. _That was where the cabin was!_ Hilda realized. _Oh no Rio!_ But Hilda realized she had no time to mourn. The man with the gun had been distracted as well and Hilda took her chance. Hours of drilling with the First Troop took over as Hilda lunged and seized his wrist in one hand and his elbow in her other. Twisting his arm into a joint lock, Hilda forced him to drop his pistol before swinging her leg into his stomach. He was bigger than the Norma she usually drilled with but the kick was still enough to bring him to his knees. Hilda then snatched up the gun and continued her desperate effort to make it out of the forest.

"I'm sorry Rio," she whispered, surprised at how sad she felt. She had only just renewed her pace when something clipped her shin and she crashed face first onto the ground. Hilda barely had time to turn herself over when three more men, all of them in police riot gear, grabbed onto her; two seizing her by the arms while a third pinned her legs beneath him.

"Gotcha you Norma filth!" Hilda struggled and kicked but the men were too large for her slender frame to throw off.

"Hey!" the one straddling her legs said. "You know for a Norma she's not bad looking." The look in his eyes was all Hilda needed to know what he intended and she began to struggle even harder. "Feisty! I like that!"

"You're not suggesting what I think you are right?" Another laughed. "That's just sick."

"Don't tell me you're not curious," he chuckled. "Come on let's see how close to a human a Norma really is." The cop clutched at the fly of her jeans and Hilda screamed when a gunshot suddenly echoed among the trees.

"Get off!" a voiced warned. "NOW!" Rio? No, the voice was deeper, rougher. She looked past the cop straddling her and there was the man she had just knocked down, pointing a second gun at the others.

"What the hell are you doing Schwartz?" one demanded. "You some kind of Norma lover?"

"I said OFF!" he growled. "There are things you don't do! Not even to a Norma!" Before the cops could argue any further, something burst overhead with a flash and bang, disorienting them all just long enough for the man in the hooded poncho to launch his attack. Dashing past the man in the trench coat, a knife flew from his hand to embed itself in the arm of the first cop, causing him to drop his gun. Without breaking stride, his body twisted to swing his heel into the head of the cop straddling her with enough force to send him flying off. In the same motion, a gun was pulled from a holster and fired at point blank range, the bullets piercing the other two in the gap of the throat just above their body armor. Once free, Hilda scrambled back as the man in the hood turned his gun on the remaining officer who clutched at the dagger in his bicep, his eyes frozen in fearful anticipation of his death. But instead of shooting, the hood seized him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward.

"This is your only warning," he told him, "you will not tell anyone of what you saw here today. If you do, you will see me again. Understand?" The officer's eyes widened in surprise but he nodded in agreement. "Good, now turn around." The officer did as he was told and the man in the hood brought the barrel of his gun down onto the back of his head. Hilda meanwhile, stared at her savior in shock. She had heard the voice but she still couldn't believe it.

"Rio?" The man in the poncho turned to face her as he pulled back his hood to reveal a familiar head of blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"You know," he told her, "you're lucky I have a forgiving nature." Annoyed, but also relieved to see he was alive, Hilda picked herself up and looked at the three bodies at her feet. Though she had seen it, she still couldn't believe it. While Norma could fight and even kill amongst themselves, a human killing another was thought to be impossible. The very nature of the Light of Mana had supposedly left them incapable of even thinking about it. And yet here she had just seen Rio kill not one, but three of his own kind.

"What about him?" she asked as he holstered his gun. "Why aren't you killing him too?"

"The fight was over," Rio explained. "There's no point killing a man who isn't a threat to you anymore. Besides, I owed it to him."

"Owed what?"

"He could have just looked away but instead he chose to stop those other cops from raping you. That's not something any ordinary human would do for a Norma. He might just have what it takes to change for the better." Hilda stared incredulously at him. He didn't really believe that did he?

"You're going to regret not killing him," she warned.

"Maybe," he replied. "But sometimes you just have to gamble. Now let's get going. There's still one more guy out here and…" and Rio was cut off as he found himself looking down the barrel of the gun Hilda had taken off one of the cops.

"I already told you I'm leaving," she said. "Now, I'm going to Misurugi and I'm going to keep Ange from being killed by that bastard in the purple suit. I'll give you to the count of three. If you don't start running by then, I'll shoot!" Rio stared at her but didn't make any effort to run. Instead, he actually began to move closer to her. "Rio stay back!"

"I can't do that," he answered. "My mission is to keep you safe until I can get you out of here."

"I never asked you to do that!" she snapped. "I never asked for any of it so don't think you can lord that over my head!"

"I don't care if you want my help or not. I won't allow you to endanger yourself. So go ahead. Shoot me if you want. I'm not leaving." He now stood in front of her, his chest just inches from the muzzle of the gun. His blue eyes locked with hers and Hilda found she couldn't look away. There was no fear, no hesitation. How could he just throw himself at death like that?

"Damn you!" Hilda closed her eyes as her finger tightened around the trigger when something snagged her wrist with enough force to her against a nearby tree. The gun dropped from her hand as Hilda opened her eyes and saw that a brace of some kind had pinned her wrist against the wood, its spurs penetrating deep into the trunk.

"Hilda!" Rio yelled. He ran toward her when the sound of crunching leaves caught their attention. From behind a tree, a tall man in a black coat and a shock of white hair stepped into view; a pebble casually tossed up and down in one hand. "So," Rio said, "I'm guessing you're the ringmaster."

"I have placed myself in command of these men if that's what you mean," the white-haired man answered. "I suppose I should thank you. You saved me the trouble of having to clean up." _Clean up?_ Hilda wondered. What was that supposed to mean? A quick glance at the bodies of the three cops Rio had killed was all it took for the realization to hit her.

"So you recruited these men just to kill them afterward? That's pretty cold." The white-haired man smiled as if he had been complimented.

"They had the honor of serving the goals of my master. That in itself is reward enough."

"So who's your master? For that matter who are you?" The white-haired man wiped the smile from his face.

"You may refer to me as Dark."

"Dark huh?" Rio asked. "What is that a code name?"

"It is the name I was given. In regards to my master, all you need to know is that he sent me to bring him the girl." _Me?_ Hilda thought. _What does this guy want with me?_ "Before that," Dark continued, "I have some questions for you. If you answer, I will show leniency and make your death quick."

"What sort of questions?"

"I know you are part of the Network," Dark said. "Tell me, what dealings do you have with the Norma of Arzenal? Have you reestablished ties? And if so what is their commander planning?" Hilda's eyes darted back and forth between Dark and Rio. If she was following this right, then Commander Jill was somehow associated with this Network of Rio's. Rio meanwhile, scratched his temple while his other hand casually dropped to his side.

"How should I put this?" In a flash of cloth, Rio's poncho flew open as he drew his gun, only to have it blasted out of his grip when Dark used Mana to fling the pebble in his hand with the speed and accuracy of a bullet.

"I won't ask again," Dark said as Rio rubbed the shock from his wrist. "Give me the girl and tell me what you know before I lose my patience." Rio peered over his shoulder and Hilda realized what was going to happen by the look of doubt in his eye. _He's going to run_ , Hilda thought. _He's going to run away and leave me to be taken by this other human._ Not that she was surprised. After all, it wasn't as if he had any reason to risk himself for her. Not after she assaulted and nearly shot him. _After all that talk_ , she thought, _he's no different than any other human._ Suddenly, Rio turned back to Dark and from beneath his poncho, pulled a short blade which he pointed at the white haired man.

"You want her?" he asked. "Come and take her."

* * *

Things had gone from bad to worse. Rio had barely gotten to the end of the escape tunnel when the cops triggered the explosives left in the safe house. If that wasn't bad enough, when he checked the datapad Hilda had already passed the perimeter. Luckily, he had heard her scream and managed to get to her just before those cops could follow through with their intentions. And now, the stalker had caught up to them. Except there was something different about this guy Dark. He seemed colder, harder, far more dangerous than the usual Norma Management Board stooge. And the way he talked about this "master" of his. Rio had an idea who he was talking about and if he was right then he needed to take Dark out before that man decided to get involved.

"Rio what are you doing?" Hilda cried from where Dark's brace had trapped her.

"What does it look like?" he asked. "I'm protecting you."

"I…but…I don't want…"

"I don't want to hear it!" he told her. "Just stay there, look pretty, and cheer me on okay?"

"Enough!" Dark snapped. "You've wasted enough of my time." Raising his fists, one slightly behind the other, Dark twisted his body into a fighting stance, creating a narrow profile as the Light of Mana began to envelop his form. _He's definitely tough_ , Rio thought. _I can tell by his stance. He could probably even give Rhino a run for his money. He's not wearing any body armor though so that means his defense is based entirely on Mana. Still, I doubt a frontal attack is going to work. If I'm going to get Hilda out of here I'm going to have to fight dirty._ The two stared each other down until something rustled the branches overhead and Dark moved. Rapidly closing the distance between them, Dark jabbed at Rio who dodged out of the way. A Mana wave flung at the ground kicked up a cloud of leaf debris to blind Dark as Rio darted behind him and slashed at Dark's neck. Dark bent out of the way and used the momentum to spin his body and deliver an uppercut that barely missed Rio's jaw as he stepped back. Dark chased after and pressed his attack as Rio slashed at him with his machete, only for the blade to bounce off the Mana coating Dark's arms.

 _He's focused only on my blade_ , Rio thought. _Now's my chance_. From beneath, Rio launched an uppercut of his own and Dark dodged back as he expected. The sudden break in his opponent's assault allowed Rio to swing his leg in a roundhouse straight for Dark's abdomen, but Dark caught the attack and twisted, using Rio's own momentum to swing him around and away. Rio slid across the leaf strewn ground and barely had time to roll out of the way as Dark stomped his foot down where Rio's skull had been. Two knives were pulled from Rio's belt, infused with Mana, and hurled full force at Dark's throat, but the assassin backflipped out of the way. Leaping to his feet, Rio charged and reverse griped his blade in an attempt to take Dark's head as he righted himself but Dark spun and delivered a spinning heel to Rio's spine that sent him face first into the ground.

"You can't win," Dark warned. "That device you have sullied your body with, it limits the potency and scope of the power you can draw from the Light of Mana. I have no such handicap. There is nothing you can do that I cannot counter."

"Wanna bet?" Rio asked. From beneath his poncho, Rio hurled the stun grenade he had primed at Dark, the bang knocking him off balance as Rio pulled his back up revolver and fired all six at his enemy. Dark avoided the shots but the opening in his guard allowed Rio to kick at the ground and use his Mana to launch himself across the ground to arm sweep Dark's leg. Dark flipped over as Rio righted himself and unleashed a Mana infused punch that sent Dark flying through the air with enough force to smash through several low hanging branches before he crashed to the ground. With a sigh of relief, Rio pulled himself to his feet. "Well, that wasn't so hard," he mused. Now he had to free Hilda and get out of there. He had just turned away and was heading back to where he had left her when he heard a familiar rustling. _You've got to be kidding me_ , he thought as he looked up in time to see Dark levitate to his feet.

"You have some skill," Dark admitted. "But now I know what you're capable of." Rio reached for another grenade when Dark suddenly rushed the 10-meter difference between them and planted his foot into Rio's stomach, the impact sending Rio flying until he crashed into a half-rotted trunk, the crumbling wood exploding on contact as he crumpled to the ground.

"Rio!" he heard Hilda scream, pulling him out of his stupor just in time to see Dark closing in. Rio leapt to his feet and fell back as Dark began to spin, his legs swinging with enough force that the gust from each kick alone impacted Rio enough to nearly throw him off balance. _I can't keep dodging_ , he realized. _I have to end this now._ With his free hand, Rio threw another Mana wave and pushed Dark back just enough to put some space between them. Dark charged again but Rio yanked off his poncho and tossed it over his opponent's head. Dark flailed blindly under the fabric, and Rio rushed forward to stab him through the poncho.

"Got you!" he said, just before Dark's hand reached up and grasped onto Rio's. Before Rio could break free, Dark's other arm came down and smashed his elbow into Rio's forearm to snap it like a twig.

* * *

The sickening wet crack of Rio's arm followed by his agonized scream echoed through the forest. From where she hung on the tree, Hilda struggled to free herself but the brace Dark had used to trap her held firm in the wood. As she continued to watch, Dark released Rio and tugged the poncho from off his head, the blade of Rio's machete harmlessly wedged under his arm. "Now," he said, "Answer my questions." As he bent over in pain, Rio glared up at Dark in defiance.

"Go to hell!" he told him. With a grunt of frustration, Dark drove his knee into Rio's stomach, making him cough up a mouthful of blood as he flew back and slammed into a tree. Before he could even catch his breath, Dark was already upon him, his fists slamming over and over into Rio until he was nothing but a battered lump of meat. Once he was too beaten to fight back, Dark seized Rio by the throat and lifted him up as something shined off the ground into Hilda's eye. She looked down and there in front of her was a collapsible nightstick. It must have belonged to one of the Dark's underlings and was dropped when Rio saved her. Stretching out her leg, Hilda reached for the baton and began to inch it towards her with her foot. Maybe if she could get it close…

* * *

Unable to take anything more than a few shallow breaths after Dark's beating, Rio found his air completely cut off as his opponent seized him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "I ask you again," Dark said. "Tell me what your relationship is with the Arzenal Commander."

"Go…screw!" Rio whispered. Dark glowered as his free had reached out and squeezed Rio's shattered arm, triggering another scream of agony.

"What are you planning?" In response, Rio spat a wad of bloody saliva right into Dark's face which the latter casually wiped off. "I see. Then I have all I need." Pulling back his hand, Dark intensified the Mana surrounding it and aimed straight for Rio's head when a slim form suddenly leapt out. A sudden kick from Hilda to Dark's spine dispelled the Mana shell encasing him as Dark snarled in surprise and turned his attention to his new attacker. Hilda swung the baton she had used to pry herself free as Dark struck back at her; knocking the baton from her grasp as she ducked, punched, and drove the same brace he had used to pin her to the tree into his flank. Dark released him and through his own pain, Rio saw Dark stumble back and clutch at the makeshift weapon Hilda had managed to stab him with. A final surge of adrenaline pushed down the pain as Rio lunged to his feet, the Light of Mana focused into his hand for one last desperate attack. Dark turned but was too late to avoid Rio's palm as it slammed into his stomach; the impact releasing a piercing shockwave directly into his body, shredding Dark's organs with the pulsing energy as he coughed up a mouthful of blood and was thrown back and onto the ground where he lay motionless. Rio stared down his opponent for a few seconds longer until he was certain he was dead before he finally collapsed to his knees. His entire body was wracked in pain and every breath felt as if he was being stabbed with a hundred needles. He couldn't even lift his head when Hilda crept up and knelt down by his side.

"Hey?" she asked. "Are you okay?" Rio gestured for her to come closer.

"Need to move," he said. "Help me." Hilda pulled his good arm over her shoulder and slowly helped him to his feet. "That way," he nodded. Bracing him with her small body, Hilda walked him through the woods until they finally reached the concealed shed where Rio had hidden the land runner. Leaning against the structure, Rio fought through the pain and focused his Mana to recover himself. _Center your breath_ , Rio thought. _Just like Kamaitachi taught you. Center it, now spread it throughout your entire body. Don't rush. Just let the energy_ _grow like a budding plant._ Slowly, the pain subsided to a more manageable level and his breath began to stabilize. Once his internal injuries were dealt with, Rio redirected his Mana into his arm and the shattered bits of bone began to twist and fuse back together. Rio grit his teeth against the searing agony of his arm feeling like it was being torn apart from the inside until finally, he had healed enough for it to move.

"Are you okay?" Hilda asked. Flexing his arm, Rio nodded and smiled at her.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot."

"Well," Hilda shrugged, "I guess I did owe you. We're even now so I guess I'll see you around. Try not to get yourself killed." Hilda turned to leave but Rio grabbed her wrist.

"Not gonna happen," he told her. Hilda clicked her tongue and shot a warning glance at him.

"Haven't you had enough for one day? Now let me go or you're going to have to deal with two broken arms."

"You can threaten me all you want," Rio said. "I'm here to keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do."

"Fine then." With a sudden burst of movement, Hilda threw a punched but Rio bent out of the way. In the same motion, he pulled her arm and threw her off balance and against the shed. Before she could recover, Rio had already pinned his arm across her throat. "Get off of me!" she yelled, her knees swinging up to try to score a key hit. But Rio had turned his body sideways so all she could hit was his thigh.

"Look I get it," he told her. "You want to help your friend but…"

"She's not my friend!" Hilda yelled. "I hate that bitch! She's spoiled, arrogant, and thinks the whole world revolves around her. She hogs every kill, never thinks of anyone but herself. And it was because of her that Zola died. She didn't even say she was sorry." Taken aback by the sudden outburst, Rio released the pressure from her throat.

"If that's the case then why are you so desperate to help her?" Hilda grit her teeth and her eyes began to overflow with angry tears.

"Because we're Norma!" she screamed. "You humans took everything from me. My home, my mother, everything! You threw me into Arzenal where I had to fight every day just to survive! And when I finally managed to get out…it was because of Ange. And now she's going to die and not even her own family cares! Just because she's a Norma…like me." Out of breath, Hilda leaned against the shed and slumped to the ground, her body shaking with frustration and humiliation. "But what do you care? You're a human. You have no idea what it's like to be powerless." Rio stared down at her and found himself speechless. Seeing her so helpless and alone, it reminded him of that night…

 _…_ _He had seen the police cars race past him. But it wasn't until he saw where they were going that the 11-year old boy realized what was going on. By the time he had reached her house, a crowd of neighbors had already gathered. Frantically, he pushed and squeezed his way past the wall of adults until at last he reached the front where a police officer was holding the crowd back. "Easy there son," the officer had said. "We just identified a Norma and we need to keep her contained." And there in the front yard of the house was the Norma, a little girl the same age as him. She frantically struggled in the grip of a burly officer who carried her under his arm like a sack of laundry._

 _"Mom, Dad!" she cried. "Help me please!" A short distance away, her parents were held back by more police._

 _"Give her back!" her mother screamed. "She's my daughter! Give her back!"_

 _"Don't do this!" her father pleaded. "She hasn't hurt anyone! Just leave her alone!" But their pleas fell on deaf ears as the huge man roughly threw her in the back of a police cruiser. The door closed and her face pressed against the glass as she finally saw the boy struggling to get though._

 _"Aaron!" she cried. "Aaron help me!" In a surge of desperation, the boy stomped on the foot of the policeman holding him back, giving him the opening he needed to dash across the yard. He had almost reached the car when a hand as broad and hard as a frying pan smacked him across the face and sent him sprawling onto the ground._

 _"Don't be stupid boy!" the burly officer warned. Through the ringing in his ears and the throbbing in his cheek, he looked up just in time to see the car drive off, the girl's green eyes staring at him from the back seat as they tearfully pleaded for him to save her. Then the car vanished over the hill and she was gone._

 _"Sarah!" her mother screamed. "Saraaaaaaah!" A drop fell from the sky onto the boy's hand, followed by others until the clouds opened up and unleashed their rain on the boy who couldn't keep his promise. Around him, the adults began to gather, their whispers like razors in his ears as they gossiped back and forth._

 _"Isn't that the commissioner's son?"_

 _"Do you think he knew?"_

 _"Of course he knew. Just look how he reacted!"_

 _"How could he have not told anyone?"_

 _"What was he thinking?"_

 _"Can you imagine his family's shame?"…_

…And his family was shamed. So much that a few weeks later, he was for all intents and purposes exiled to a boarding school on the other side of Rosenblum. It wasn't until years later that he would finally return to that town. And the graves of her parents.

"You're wrong," he finally said. "I know exactly how that feels." Hilda looked up and him and her red rimmed eyes blazed with fury.

"How?"

"I just do." Turning away, Rio walked off so he could think. He looked to the sky that peeked through the leaf canopy, the column of smoke that rose from the former safehouse, and back to the girl who kneeled on the ground with bitter tears streaming down her face. "I'm going to regret this," he predicted as he pulled out his datapad. Hopefully, the one he needed to talk to would be on duty. "Neo-Zion. Authorization Alpha-3-6-5." The signal went through and a voice quickly answered.

"Rio? What the hell happened? Your safe house has gone dead and everyone's freaking out!" Rio smiled in relief. If Chop Shop was working Comm then maybe he could pull this off.

"Lover's Retreat was compromised so I had to burn it. Don't worry about the passenger. She's safe and all hostiles were neutralized."

"That's good," Chop said. "Just hold on and I'll see if I can find you another safe house."

"Forget it," Rio answered. "Thermometer's in the red. I'm going to have to move her now."

"But we don't have any cabbies available."

"Chop, the stalker that came looking for the Norma wasn't the usual type. He was strong, way stronger than he should have been. And the way he talked…Chop I get the feeling he was working directly for Embryo. He sounded as if he had been sent specifically for the girl." A brief silence came over the line.

"Are you serious?" Chop asked. "Why would Embryo…"

"I don't know," Rio interrupted. "But if I'm right then I can't afford to stand around and wait. He might send someone else and I barely beat this guy. The only reason I even survived was because of Hilda's help." Another pause and Rio knew that on the other end of the line, Chop was grinning from ear to ear.

"Really? So, she saved your life? You pledge your "undying love" to her yet?"

"Just shut it and listen. I need you to look up something for me. That other Norma who escaped, the princess, just before things went south we saw on the news that she's been caught and her brother's going to have her executed. Has Boss sent anyone to pull her out?"

"Rio you know I can't tell you that. Agents only have authorization to details regarding their own mission. I could compromise the whole Network if I told you that."

"Chop I really need you to do this for me. I'll owe you one."

"You're already five in the red. At this point I might as well start charging you interest." So that was how he wanted to play? _Fine_ , Rio thought. _Chop you forced me to do this._

"Hey Chop," Rio asked, "you know those comics you like to read?"

"If you're talking about Magical Love Knight Aiko," Chop answered. "You'll have to do better than that. Everyone already knows."

"Do they also know about those cosplay photos in your sock drawer?" Another pause.

"You…you now about those?" Rio smirked in triumph.

"Oh yeah. So unless you want to become the Network's newest idol, you'll do as I say." Chop groaned and the sound of tapping console buttons echoed over the line.

"You're even worse than Embryo. You know that right? Okay here we go, yeah looks like Boss sent the Wildpack. And…hold on…Rio you're not going to believe this but that kid who lives near Arzenal; the one who sells those wrecked Para-mails; he's there as well!"

"Tusk?" Rio asked. "What's he doing there?"

"Couldn't tell you," Chop answered. "But it looks like the Arzenal commander herself sent him to retrieve this Ange girl just before she called us. Rhino and the others made contact with him just last night." Rio nodded though something about this troubled him. Why would Alektra, Jill, or whatever it was she called herself, call on them? From what Boss had told him, a lot of bad blood still flowed between them over what happened during Libertas. Was that the reason Boss had cancelled pickup? Well, the why could wait until later. The important thing was that he now knew who the players were.

"Chop listen to me very carefully," he said. "It's going to be risky but we're going to have to get both Norma out at the same time. Send me a copy of the mission file for the Wildpack. I'll take Hilda up to Misurugi and rendezvous with them and Tusk after they grab the princess. Be sure to pass it along to Boss and Rhino."

"Rio I really don't think that's a good idea. If Embryo's really after your passenger…"

"We don't have a choice," Rio reminded him. "Hopefully, since she's a Norma and I have the M-jammer, he won't notice or expect us to pass right under his nose. So do it. And send me a map of any depots and safe houses along the way."

"Fine," Chop sighed. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"Thanks Chop. I owe you one."

"Yeah right. Where have I heard that before?" The connection was cut and Rio turned back to Hilda.

"Come on," he told her. "We have to move." Once more Hilda looked up at him with a glare that could kill at fifty paces.

"I already told you I'm not coming with you."

"Do you want to save Ange or not?" The fury from Hilda's face vanished and was replaced by the same look of shock from when she had seen the broadcast.

"What?"

"The situation has changed," he explained. "We're going to have to get you both out at the same time. If we hurry, we can make it in time to save her. But you're going to have to trust me. You need to do what I say, when I tell you, no questions. My ass is going to be on the line just as much as yours so we're going to have to work together on this. Understand?" He stood over her and Hilda looked up to him with eyes that were confused and uncertain.

"I…I don't understand," she said. "Why would you do this?" Rio sighed and extended his hand to her.

"Because I'm your friend," he told her. "And if this is the only way I can prove it then I will." Hilda's eyes widened and then shimmered as if she were about to cry again. Slowly, hesitantly, her small hand lifted itself up until it finally fell into his own. With a smile, Rio grasped on and pulled her to her feet. "Good. Now let's get going." A few minutes later, the two of them were riding through the forest atop of Rio's land runner. With her arms wrapped tight around his waist, Rio did his best to keep his mind on the task ahead, even though the feel of Hilda's ample chest pushing against his back was more than a minor distraction. "It's going to be a long ride so you'd better settle in," he advised. "I got a lead on a safe house just outside the Misurugi capital. We can crash there until we ride for the Dawn Pillar."

"Right," Hilda said. "Hey Rio?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Yeah well don't think I haven't forgotten about what you did in the cabin. You owe me one for that."

"Fine," she sighed. "Help me save Ange and I'll sleep with you." Ahead, the forest finally came to an end and Rio brought the land runner to a halt. "What's wrong?"

"Quiet," he told her. In the distance, sirens could be heard, steadily growing louder until finally, a hoard of police cars and fire engines passed by, racing towards the smoldering wreckage of the cabin. Once they had passed, Rio sped out onto the road and turned south toward Misurugi. _I must be crazy_ , he thought. _Well can't go back on my word now_.

* * *

From the back of the land runner, Hilda held on to Rio as the world flew past, her twintails trailing behind her. So much had changed in the last 24 hours. When those cops attacked her, she couldn't have cared if she lived or died. And now, here she was, riding on her way to save Ange of all people, and holding on to a human who was actually helping her. She still didn't understand why he was doing this but for the moment, she was glad not to be alone. She leaned against Rio's back and was surprised at how hard and broad it felt. _I didn't notice it in the cabin_ , she thought, _but he's really warm._ And the scent that wafted off of him. There was something familiar about it, as if from a dream half forgotten.

"Something wrong?" Rio asked over his shoulder.

"I was just wondering. Do all men...smell like you?"

"Look," Rio sighed, "I'm sorry but when you're on the run sometimes you forget deodorant."

"I didn't say it was bad," Hilda said, her face feeling noticeably warmer. "It's just…different from what I'm used to."

* * *

The sound of birdsong broke through the darkness and Inspector Schwartz slowly pulled himself back to consciousness. Bit by bit the memory came rushing back; chasing the Norma through the woods, his men trying to rape her, then the attack from the man in the hood. He had killed three more officers and had then pointed his gun at Schwartz, ready to kill him as well. Schwartz had frozen, the only thing he could think about was his wife and little girl and how he would never see them again. But instead the hooded man had spared him. But why?

As he rose to his feet, the man's knife still stuck in his arm, Schwartz took stock of his surroundings. While he had been out it looked as if a battle of some kind had raged around him. And just a short distance away, the body of Schneider lay motionless amidst the leaves. From back where they had found the cabin, a column of black smoke rose above the trees and he knew somehow that he was the only survivor. Suddenly, the sound of an engine caught Schwartz's attention and he followed it through the woods. Taking shelter behind a tree, he watched as a strange vehicle passed him by. And on it's back was the hooded man and the Norma. Schwartz opened a Mana window and was about to call for backup when he suddenly hesitated. _That man_ , he thought. _He could have killed me but he didn't. Why?_ It just didn't make any sense. He had murdered four policemen to save a fugitive Norma, blown up his hideout to kill the men sent to catch him, and had without hesitation killed three more officers ...who were attempting to rape that same Norma. Schwartz felt himself go numb at the realization. Regardless of whether or not the girl was a Norma, there were some things that just weren't permissible regardless of the situation. That was why Schwartz had decided to intervene. Had the man spared him because of that?

In the distance, sirens broke the pristine silence of the forest and Schwartz realized that fire and rescue had arrived to investigate the explosion. Even though it went against every principle he had as a policeman, he closed the Mana window and walked back to the disaster site to meet them. He would give them his report and then, go home to his wife and daughter.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Well I hop you all enjoyed that. It's been a while since I've written a fight scene. For inspiration I looked to some of my old Wuxia comics as well as classics from the early age of American Anime such Fatal Fury and Ninja Scroll. Anyway, here's some trivia related to my reimagined Cross Ange world:

 **Rio (aka Aaron)**

Age: 22

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 80 kgs

Hair: Blonde (originally black)

Eyes: Blue (originally brown)

Build: Lean, muscular (think Domon Kasshu or Gene Starwind for an example)

Profile: A member of the Pro-Norma sympathist group, The Network. I can't reveal too much about his backstory without spoiling the plot, but I can say that not one but rather a series of events that occurred at just the right time and pace during his childhood led him to reject the persecution held by the rest of the world regarding the Norma. Although dedicated to helping and protecting Norma from abuse by the system, Rio also has an ulterior motive for rebelling against his fellow humans and time will tell if his personal goals will override his sense of duty and morality. While a kind person at heart, he won't hesitate to use lethal force if required to protect himself or others; though if the situation allows he'll gladly let his enemies leave with their lives. He's also well aware that despite his reasons, he is for all intents and purposes a terrorist and will most likely one day suffer a violent death as a consequence. Like all members of the Network, he has a cybernetic device called an M-jammer implanted into his central nervous system which blocks him from accessing the net through the Light of Mana. This allows him to move without fear of being detected by others without sacrificing the physical applications of Mana through his peripheral nervous system. However, it does limit the strength and scope of the Mana he can draw on. He also has a few quirks; being a long time fan of the show Rio Starr Space Outlaw-which is where he got his code name-and a tendency to chew the scenery for the sake of relieving tension in himself and others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **The Road to Libertas**

Just to the east of the Dawn Pillar and North of the Imperial Palace, a grand mansion lay nestled in the woods surrounding the Pillar. This was the Dawn Foundation, an organization dedicated to the further study and refinement of the Light of Mana. For it was from the Misurugi Empire, or rather the Holy Misurugi Empire as it was now known, that the Light of Mana was distributed. The great Dawn Pillar itself was the method by which it was drawn from the universe, harnessed, and radiated to every corner of the world, connecting and empowering all of humanity in its radiant glow.

Or at least that was what the public was told.

Within the Dawn Foundation, seated in his personal study, Embryo studied a list of names. According to the files provided to him by the Ronseblum Royal Family, each Norma on this list were special. They had all survived a minimum of five years combat duty in one of Arzenal's Para-mail troops without significant injury as well as at least one First Encounter with unknown DRAGON types. All of which made them perfect candidates to pilot the Ragna-mail. _So many fine and talented women to choose from_ , he thought. _How good it was for Alektra to provide them all to me on a silver platter._ Once he had reconstructed the world, these women would be the seed from which a new and better humanity would be grown. A humanity that would finally be devoid of the errors within their wretched genetic code that had nearly pushed them into extinction. A swipe of his finger and the list scrolled down the face of the Mana screen: Salia, Chris, Rosalie, Ersha, Tanya, and Hilda; the one Dark had been sent to retrieve. She would be the first. Speaking of Dark, where was he? He should have captured the Norma and disposed of any witnesses by now. Embryo reached out to contact his servant but received no answer.

"Something unexpected has happened," he realized. Standing up, Embryo waved his hand and on the floor before him, a figure materialized into being. "Something unexpected indeed," he repeated. Somehow, the deviant human accompanying the escaped Norma had managed to kill Dark. Dried blood caked his envoy's mouth while in his side, one of the braces he used to trap his prey had been thrust into his torso. Well, Dark could explain himself what happened. Another wave of his hand and the blood over Dark's mouth faded as the brace pushed itself out of his flesh. The wound closed and Dark's body shook in a massive spasm as his air-starved lungs gasped for air. After a few rapid breaths, Dark stabilized and rose to a sitting position.

"Master…Embryo?" With a frown, Embryo returned to his seat.

"Explain yourself Dark." Lowering his head in shame, Dark climbed to his feet and bowed in respect.

"I offer no excuses Master Embryo. I underestimated the resourcefulness the Norma."

"Is that so?" Embryo asked. "What exactly happened?"

"I had successfully located the Norma and the deviant serving as her accomplice. I had restrained her and was in the midst of interrogating him when she managed to escape her restraint. She disrupted my Mana then them stabbed me with my own trap. Her ally then took advantage to use a Mana technique to attack my internal organs. I can only assume that they escaped afterwards." Embryo leaned back and nodded.

"So rather than follow her own instinct for self-preservation and flee, she chose to stay and aide him. I suppose that contact with him must have influenced her to some degree. I'll have to add that to her file. Well, I suppose in the end it doesn't matter. Sooner or later I expect that someone will identify her and we can try once again. And even if those bothersome Network degenerates should manage to smuggle her out of our grasp, we still have plenty of viable candidates waiting for us at Arzenal that we can collect at our leisure. Still, I am greatly disappointed in your performance and feel that some disciplinary action is inevitable. However, I am in a pleasant mood this evening so I will give you a light punishment. Only 6 hours." Dark bowed his head in respect.

"I am grateful and appreciative for your mercy Master Embryo." Embryo smiled and with one finger, reached out to tap Dark's forehead. No sooner had he done so then Dark's body tensed as waves of searing pain began to race throughout his body. Thankfully, he had enough consideration for his master not to scream and Embryo settled back to resume his studies of the potential candidates. _A shame_ , he thought. _And I was just in the mood for some of his delightful Chamomile blend._

* * *

Without Mana, working one's way through a crowded city like the Misurugi Capital on foot was no small task. But as Tusk technically wasn't a Norma, no one gave him much notice other than the occasional second glance at the young man who for some reason preferred to walk rather than take one of the many public transit options. The only people who really gave him any extra attention were the occasional group of girls. They'd smile at him or whisper between themselves and Tusk would simply smile, wave hello, and continue on his way. One such group was seated around an outdoor table of a coffee shop where they talked about the big event that was scheduled for tomorrow night.

"So are you going?" one asked.

"I've got to study for a test," another said. "I wish I could though. I'd love to see her face when the noose goes around her neck."

"I can't believe I used to want to be just like her."

"I know. Filthy Norma! Do you think she'll mess her pants when they hang her up?"

"As if something as gross as her needs that for an excuse." The girls laughed at their cruel joke and finally noticed how Tusk was staring at them.

"Hey, who's that?"

"I don't know but he's kind of cute."

"Maybe he wants to ask one of us on a date." Somehow, Tusk managed to force a smile and waved goodbye without using that same hand to slap all three of them. _Ange_ , he thought as he continued on his way. _You don't deserve any of this. But don't worry. I promise that I'll save you. AND your maid._ Turning down an alleyway, Tusk made his way through the back streets of Misurugi until he finally came to the condo which the others had arranged as a center of operations for the mission _._ Though he knew Alektra wouldn't be happy with him bringing in outside help for this mission, Tusk was grateful for the assistance. Besides, technically they had contacted him first.

From down in the parking lot, a quick check showed no one else was around and he produced a small mirror from his pocket which he flashed towards a unit on the third floor. A flash of light signaled back and Tusk hurried up the stairs and down the walk to the unit. As he opened the door, Tusk was greeted to the sight of a tall and wiry man standing guard at the window. A beak like nose protruded from a face adorned with sunken cheeks while a lit cigarette dangled from his mouth and a large rifle hung suspended from his back. This was Vulture, the team's sniper as well as a survivor of the original Zion. Further inside, the team commander sat at the kitchen table. A full head taller than everyone else when standing, even sitting he was nearly able to stare Tusk in the eye while beneath his clothes, his body bulged with muscles that looked strong enough to bench press a Para-mail. Little wonder why the others referred to him as Rhino. Over by the wall, a third member in loose fitting clothes sat cross legged on the floor. This one was the same height and build as Tusk, but his face had a more delicate, slightly effeminate look to it while his long brown hair had been done up in a topknot at the back of his head. On the floor in front of him, a pair of straight swords sat parallel to each other in their sheathes. This was Kamaitachi, the team's second in command and an expert in ancient combat techniques. Nearby sat Spider, the team's hacker and demolitions expert, surrounded by a mess of electronic components. Lanky and wild haired, in contrast to the calm and composed manner of Kamaitachi, Spider fidgeted back and forth as his attention shifted between the holoscreen at his side and the saucer shaped device in his lap. Finally, in the doorway that led to the condo's rear was a girl whose black hair had been cut boyishly short. Her lithe frame was positioned in a handstand while her toned legs bent and twisted in a way that inspired feelings of both admiration and discomfort in Tusk. This was Kat, the team's sole Norma. Apparently, it was custom for each combat team to have at least one Norma member to help fight against hostile humans. Together, they were the Wildpack. And according to the message from the Network's leadership, they were one of the best crews they had.

"So how's the weather?" Vulture asked as Tusk shut the door behind him.

"Hot and nasty," he said. "I'm starting to remember why I never leave the island."

"Such things are to be expected," Kamaitachi remarked as he stood to gather up his swords. "With a ruler like Julio Misurugi, it's not surprising that the people's souls are so poisoned." From over in the doorway, Kat righted herself to a standing position.

"I still don't see why we can't bust them out right now," she said. "If we wait then we're going to have to fight our way through police, the Imperial Guard, and who knows how many pissed off civilians. It's going to be hard enough just to rescue the main target without having to worry about her maid as well."

"It's what Jill wants," Tusk reminded her. "I'm sure she has her reasons so I'm asking you to trust her judgement."

"Yeah well why should we trust her if she doesn't trust us?" Kat countered. "As far as I'm concerned that icy bi..."

"That's enough Kat," Rhino ordered. "I don't like it any more than you but for now, we'll do things how she wants. I needn't remind you that this mission is crucial to the Network's agenda. If we can repair our relations with the Norma of Arzenal, it will go a long way towards finally bringing our enemy down."

"Especially if they're really going to attempt another Libertas," Vulture added. "I missed my chance last time. I'm not missing it again." Kat sulked and Kamaitachi laid a comforting hand on her shoulder to make her relax. Rhino meanwhile gestured for them to sit and everyone except Spider came forward. "Yo Spider!" Vulture called.

"Working," Spider told him without looking up. "Besides, you know I can't stand that smoke of yours."

"Leave him be," Rhino said. "He already knows his assignment." As the group took their seats, Rhino pulled out a hand drawn map of the grounds of the Dawn Pillar. "Now, there are three points of entry to where the execution will be taking place. Kat, Kamaitachi and myself will each take post at one of the three promenades. Our job will be to halt entry by any additional security. Vulture, you'll take position in the trees to the north and provide cover fire for Tusk while he grabs the girls. Meanwhile, Spider will stay here and hack into the main police server and keep them from reinforcing the Pillar's security. Our window is small, only five minutes so once the operation begins get ready for a fight."

"Want me to take out his holiness while I'm at it?" Vulture asked.

"Forget it," Rhino answered. "Our priority is the Norma. Don't waste time on anyone who isn't a direct threat."

"We'll have more than just guards to deal with," Tusk said. "Julio knows about the Network and most likely will have armored vehicles with anti-personnel weaponry."

"Which is why I'm here!" Spider bragged from the floor. Laying his hand on the saucer gadget, Spider began to charge its internal batteries with the Light of Mana. "You just give me another few hours and I'll have something cooked up that'll take those vehicles out with one shot."

"Then let's discuss our escape plan," Kamaitachi said. "The fastest route will be east over the palace toward the beach where..."and Kamaitachi was cut off as the datapad hanging from Rhino's belt began to vibrate. As he read the message that command had sent, Rhino's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Tusk asked. Rhino set down the pad and sighed.

"We have another complication."

* * *

It was already well past dark by the time they finally crossed the border from Enderant into Misurugi. And even then, they had continued driving for almost an hour afterwards. Hilda wasn't sure how much more she could take. Her legs felt so stiff that she wondered if she could move them anymore while her butt had lost almost all feeling. Even worse, the medication Rio had given her was starting to wear off and the stabbing pain in her side had begun to creep back into feeling. "Hey," she asked. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I've come through here plenty of times. I could drive it blindfolded and still find the safehouse." Somehow, Hilda felt he'd have more luck if he actually did. All around them stretched an empty countryside of fields and pastures. A few lights in the distance signaled the presence of farmhouses but nothing near enough for them to drive towards. In the far distance, a massive structure rose above the ground. Though Hilda had learned about it in Arzenal's basic education, she had never imagined that the Dawn Pillar was so huge. _So that's where Ange is supposed to be killed_ , she thought. Suddenly, Rio turned off the man road and drove his vehicle down a dark pathway before bringing it to a stop.

"Here we are." With a groan and more than a little difficulty, Hilda dismounted the land runner and looked at where Rio had brought her. To say she was unimpressed would be an understatement. Before her stood a dilapidated farmhouse that looked as if it would collapse with a strong breeze. Crows flew in through holes in the roof to nest in the rafters, parts of the wall stuck out like frayed hair, and the front porch had crumbled into a pile of rotting wood.

"It's...different than the cabin," she admitted. Rio smiled and began to push his land runner around to the back of the house.

"Looks can be deceiving." Hilda followed after as Rio led her to a hole in the house's rear wall that was obscured by a black cloth. The Land Runner was pushed in and covered up before Rio kneeled down and grabbed at a clump of grass which he tugged on to reveal a door hidden underneath the turf. "Sometimes you have to look beneath the surface." Pulling a flashlight from his belt, Rio led her down the stairs into a dark room. "Wait here," he told her as he disappeared through a door behind the stairs. A clunk echoed in the dark followed by a high-pitched grind as the lights came on and Hilda found herself in a room that was remarkably similar to the cabin where Rio had first brought her.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"We're going to crash here for the night," he told her, "and continue on to the Dawn Pillar in the morning. First things first, I'd like to check your bandages again." Rio gestured to the couch and Hilda sat down as he retrieved a med pack and kneeled by her side. Hilda rolled up her shirt and was surprised at how embarrassed she felt. He had already seen her naked so there was no real reason for it. Rio meanwhile, examined the bruise under her breast when his finger poked a sensitive spot and she inhaled sharply. "Sorry." Hilda looked down and shook her head.

"It's fine." She decided that maybe she just still wasn't used to a man actually being nice to her. The last men she had any encounter with at all were the ones who had ripped her away from mama and they certainly weren't nearly as gentle as Rio was. "Hey, so what did you really look like before...this?"

"Well," Rio said as he rewrapped her core, "for one thing I used to be a brunette." Shaking his hair, Rio ran his fingers through it as he flashed a cocky grin. "And now I've got brains AND looks."

"Were you as much as a dork back then?" she asked.

"It's all part of my charm." As he finished with his exam, Rio gave her some more painkillers and left for the kitchenette where he began pulling several mason jars, the contents of which he began to mix together into a pot. "I'll whip up some stew. Just give me a bit and it'll be ready."

"Sure," Hilda agreed. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and with all that had happened, she hadn't noticed how hungry she was. A short while later, Rio returned with two bowls of hot stew, one of which he gave to Hilda before he sat down beside her to eat. Hilda dug in herself and decided that while it was a little better than Arzenal, Rio's cooking did lack a certain finesse. Before she realized it, Hilda found her gaze once more drifting towards him.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he noticed the way she was looking at him.

"I just can't figure you out," she admitted. "You don't act anything like how a human is supposed to act. Or at least not the way a human is supposed to act around a Norma." Rio sighed and placed his now empty bowel on the table in front of them.

"So how is a human supposed to act around a Norma then?"

"You know. You're supposed to hate us, fear us, maybe even attack us. I just wish I knew why you're this way. What makes you different from other humans? Why don't you hate Norma like everyone else?" Rio hummed in thought and leaned back.

"It's not just one thing," he told her. "It was actually several things. And some things I can talk about and other things I can't."

"Well then, tell me what you can talk about." He looked to her and nodded in agreement.

"Okay," he sighed. "It was when I was eight that I first saw a Norma. As I told you before, my father was a low ranking official and we had just moved to a town near the western border. My mother had sent me to the store for something and on my way back I saw that a crowd of people had gathered around the local clinic. I asked what was going on and someone said that a Norma had been found. Like everyone, I had been told all my life that Norma were vicious bloodthirsty monsters and I couldn't let the chance to actually see one pass me by. So, I squeezed my way through the crowd until I finally reached the front. And that was when I saw a crying baby in a locked container being loaded into a car. I asked someone if the Norma had done something to the baby. And they told me, 'That baby IS the Norma.'" As he spoke, Rio's eyes changed as if seeing something only he could. "As I watched, a woman wearing a hospital gown ran out the front door being chased by some more men. They grabbed her, and she screamed for them to give back her daughter. I looked at the other people, and the looks of fear and hate on their face shocked me so much...they didn't even look human anymore. I just couldn't understand how they could look that way at a baby who couldn't do anything except cry for her mother." As he finished, Rio wiped his face as if trying to clear the memory away.

"And that's why you don't hate Norma?" Hilda asked. It didn't seem like he was lying this time but it didn't seem like he was telling her the entire truth either.

"It was the start," he answered. "To be honest I guess I still thought Norma were dangerous. But I also think I had begun to question it. I definitely thought that being afraid of a baby didn't make any sense. Even if it was a Norma."

"So then what was it that really made you this way?" Rio looked away as he stood up.

"It's late," he told her. "I think maybe we should call it a night. After all, we've got a lot to do before tomorrow evening if we want to save your friend." Hilda knew he was trying to change the subject but also that he had a point. It had been a very long day and tomorrow was probably going to be just as stressful.

"Fine," she said, "I'll be in the bedroom." She had just reached the entrance to the back hallway when Rio suddenly called out to her.

"Sarah Honister."

"What?' she asked.

"Sarah Honister," he repeated. "Does that name mean anything to you?" Rio stared at her with a mixture of fear, hope, and desperation; and for a moment Hilda was taken aback.

"I think it does sound familiar," she finally answered. "But I can't remember from where." Rio waved his hand and turned away, though a slight smile could be seen on his face.

"Don't worry about it." Hilda stared at him a while longer but finally left for the bedroom. Once inside, she leaned against the door as a thousand thoughts began to race through her head. Who was this person he had asked her about? And why did he ask her? She had been trapped in Arzenal since she was a little girl so why would he think she knew her? The realization hit her like a punch to the face. Could this Sarah girl have been a Norma? Was she some relation to him? Well, whatever the answer was it could wait until later. There was another more pressing matter she had to take care of. Stripping out of her clothes until only her bra and panties remained, Hilda sat on the bed and waited. _It probably won't be too bad_ , she thought. _Who knows I might even enjoy it._ She had told Rio that she would sleep with him if he helped her save Ange and it was too late to go back on her offer now. After all, it wasn't as if you could expect anything without giving something in exchange. Her time in Arzenal had taught her that much. So what was taking him so long? After a few minutes of waiting, Hilda's impatience finally got the better of her and she crept back to the door where she saw that the rest of the underground safehouse was completely dark. The sound of snoring led her back out into the living room where to her surprise she found Rio asleep on the couch.

"You...you don't make any sense."

* * *

Despite being a Penal colony, security for Arzenal was surprisingly far laxer than one might suspect. Only key places such as the Para-mail hangers, the loading docks, Jasmine's Mall, the mess hall, and the armory had any sort of surveillance equipment installed to monitor for troublemakers. All other areas were subject solely to patrol by base security, most of which only occurred at night. And one could easily avoid those if they had access to the patrol schedule. It was for that reason why Jill was able to call the others to meet with her at this hour of the night without arousing suspicion from either the Norma under her command or Inspector Bronson. After all, since Arzenal was supposed to be escape proof, why waste valuable resources to ensure the Norma weren't planning anything? It was only after the failure of the first Libertas that the presence of a human observer was invoked to ensure the Norma didn't get any further ideas. But now, with all that had happened during the festa, it looked as if things were about to change.

From behind her desk, Jill flipped through the file that she had received from the Rosenblum government. It had been humiliating enough that two Norma had managed to escape their incarceration. But the fact that the Princess herself had been taken hostage as part of their plan was what really rubbed salt in their wound. And now thanks to Ange and Hilda, they now had this to deal with. From over the top of the file, Jill stared at the ones she had entrusted to be her accomplices in the second Libertas. Directly in front of the desk, Salia and Zhao Mei stood straight and to attention, ready to present whatever report or update she would request of them. In contrast, against the desk corner, Maggie leaned back with a glass of whiskey filled from Jill's personal stash in her hand. Over on the couch, Jasmine sat with her dog Vulcan at her feet. Though usually cheerful but well behaved, now Vulcan lay on the floor with a sulking expression. Ever since Ange had convinced him to look the other way with a tray of free burgers, Jasmine had placed him on a strictly tofu and vegetable diet as punishment.

"So what's the deal?" Zhao Mei asked. "Who are they sending?" With a grimace, Jill tossed the file onto the table for them all to see.

"Felix Ackerman," Jill explained. "Colonel in the Rosenblum National Guard. Deputy Director of internal affairs for the Norma Management board. He'll be here sometime next week."

"This couldn't have come at a worse time," Jasmine said. "It'll take that long to finish supplying the Aurora. And we still have to move the extra Para-mail on board."

"They can't be serious, can they?" Maggie asked. "They're actually sending a man to investigate Arzenal? Don't they have any idea what kind of a disturbance that will cause?"

"According to the Inspector he's coming directly on orders from the King himself," Jill answered. "When Ange and Hilda escaped, it was a huge embarrassment for the humans. Now, they want to make sure that no other problems are on the horizon." Reaching for the file, Salia picked up the photo and studied the Colonel's image; a stout middle-aged man with a rounded face and a graying mustache.

"What sort of man is he?" she asked. Jill took a long drag on her cigarette.

"The kind we DON'T want snooping around here. From what the Inspector told me, in between her hyperventilating fits, he has the authority to remove both her and myself from Arzenal."

"No way!" Zhao Mei gasped. Around the office, the remaining conspirators exchanged mutual looks of shock and concern.

"I'm afraid so," Jill said. "And he's far more capable than the inspector. That Norma labor camp run by the Galia Empire? He used to be the camp warden and multiple uprisings were put down by him."

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Maggie asked. "We can't quit now that we're this close to Libertas. So how are we going to keep things under wraps with this guy looking under every rock in the island." With a groan, Jill snubbed out her cigarette in the ashtray on her desk.

"I might have an idea," she told them as she stood up. "It's not one I'm particularly happy about. But I don't think we have any other choice. And if it works, it might just buy us the time we need. In the meantime, all of you proceed with your regular duties. Both to the base and to Libertas. I'll update you once I know for certain." The others nodded and, after checking the hall to make sure it was clear, filed out one by one to go their separate ways. Salia however, stayed behind. "Something wrong?"

"Commander, what about Hilda? Has there been any word from them?" Jill sat back down and pulled another cigarette from her case.

"She's safe," she explained. "Whoever this Rio is he's apparently quite capable. A squad managed to track him and Hilda to the safe house he had stashed her at but they managed to get away. The ones chasing them weren't so lucky." Despite herself, Jill allowed a smile to slip through her normally icy demeanor. How could she not at the thought of humans getting blown to bits by one of their own.

"So... Hilda's all alone with him?" she asked, a hint of jealously in her voice. Despite Salia's attempts to maintain a serious and professional demeanor, Jill was well aware of the secret desires the young pilot kept. Best to keep Salia's attention focused on more important matters.

"On another note," Jill said, "I think you may have been right. I have given Ange too much freedom. When we get them back, I can assure you she will be punished to the full extent of Arzenal's rules." Salia perked up noticeably upon hearing that.

"Does that mean Villkiss will be reassigned?"

"If we can find another suitable pilot then yes." Of course, that in itself was impossible unless another princess turned out to be a Norma. But as long as Salia kept her focus where Jill needed it then she could believe whatever she wanted. "But first we need to get her AND Hilda back. When I last spoke with the Network, they said their agent is now bringing her up to Misurugi so that they can get them both out at the same time."

"And then what?" Salia asked. "How can we trust them? They betrayed and turned their backs on us during the first Libertas. If it wasn't for that, maybe we could have won and you wouldn't have..."

"I don't like it any more than you," Jill interrupted. "But the ball is in their play so all we can do is hope that for once, they'll keep their priorities straight." Salia nodded and gave a crisp salute before she turned to depart as well. Finally alone with her thoughts, Jill stared at the ceiling and watched the plume of her cigarette twist into various shapes. _Asking humans for help_ , she thought. _And after I swore I'd never make that same mistake again._

* * *

Whatever it was that pulled Rio out of his dream, it smelled good. He sat up and the sound of cooking drew his attention to the safe house's kitchenette where Hilda stood with her back to him. His yawn drew her attention and she peered over her shoulder at him.

"Oh, you're up," she said. Stretching the stiffness from his back, Rio pulled himself from the couch and went over to see what she was doing. On the counter beside her, two plates had been set up. Both had a generous portion of scrambled eggs and cubed potatoes though one also had something that looked like an apple crumble.

"What's going on?" he asked. Hilda looked to him and blushed slightly.

"You...really put up with a lot since we met." _That's an understatement_ , he thought. His balls were still throbbing from that low blow she gave him. "And I guess I do kind of owe you so I thought I'd do this as a down payment." Rio looked over the food she had made and couldn't help but smile. So she DID have a sweet side under that shell of hers. "And just what are you grinning about?" she demanded.

"I'm just impressed," he told her. "It actually looks really good for something made with dried food and preserved rations."

"Well," she admitted, "I sometimes worked the mess hall for extra cash. And I did learn a little about cooking...when I was little."

"I see." Better to just drop it and be thankful for the gesture. Hilda handed him the plate with the apple crumble and the two sat down at the couch to eat. It was actually really good. Or at least better than anything he ever made. And the crumble, despite obviously being thrown together with improvised ingredients, was a nice addition.

"Well?" she asked.

"It's great. Especially the crumble. You sure you don't want any?" He offered her a fork full but Hilda turned away.

"I don't like apples." Immediately, Rio remembered from the file that her mother owned an apple orchard. He'd better change the subject before he shot himself in the foot again.

"Well, like I said its great. Maybe when I get you out of here you could find work in a café or something. It'd probably be a lot safer than fighting DRAGONS." Hilda looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"Where exactly am I going to find work like that?"

"How about Neo-Zion?" he suggested.

"Neo-what?"

"Neo-Zion," he repeated. "It's an independent colony we established in the north that serves as our home base. It's the only place in the world where Humans and Norma freely associate with each other. They live together, work together, a few even love together."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"It's the first step toward the world we want to bring about," he replied. " I won't lie to you though. Neo-Zion isn't the easiest place to live. The weather sucks, it's always cold, and the food really isn't much better than this. But you can be free there and you can live however you want. No one will force you to fight unless you choose too. What do you say?" Hilda looked down at her plate but didn't respond.

"I'll think about it," she finally said. "What about you? Would you ever...date a Norma?"

"I did actually," he answered. "We came up together through basic training. But then she got assigned to a crew and I got put in the field so that pretty much put an end to it. Last I checked she was dating one of her crew mates."

"And no one else since?" Rio shrugged and continued eating.

"When you're out in the field running all over the place, you rarely have time for anything more than a casual fling." Hilda didn't press the issue and the two of them finished their meal. Following cleanup and a shower, Rio took a moment to sit Hilda down so he could check her bruises. Her eye's swelling had been reduced almost to normal but the shadow of a few bruises still remained. Luckily, each safe house had all the amenities an agent would need, including a makeup kit.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked as he dabbed at her face.

"We need to stay as inconspicuous as possible," he told her. "Keep in mind that we're going to have to travel through some pretty crowded areas so we can't afford to be noticed." A final touch of translucent powder, and Rio stepped back to examine his work. So long as no one looked too closely they should be alright. But then again, it was hard not to look at Hilda. Long red hair, deep violet eyes, elegant features; in a better world she could have been an idol. "Okay good but tie your hair up differently."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Little things can make a big difference," he told her. "You'd be surprised what I've gotten away with using just a pair of glasses and my winning smile." Hilda groaned in annoyance but did as he advised, pulling her twin tails loose and tying them back into a single ponytail off the back of her head. "Satisfied?" Rio thought about it and nodded.

"I think we're good to go."

* * *

Far from Arzenal, past the most remote reaches of the six nations of humanity, a mountain range cut a swath of rock and snow amidst a sea of taiga forest. At the eastern end of the range, the last mountain split in two to form a deep valley that overlooked an icy bay. Long ago, before the Age of Mana, another civilization had come to this valley, erecting a compound on the canyon floor and within the rock walls where the elite of that once great culture could flee in the event of a catastrophic event. It was here that the Network, a renegade group of humans who had rejected the very principles of civilization, had fled to re-establish their headquarters following the failure of the first Libertas. This was Neo-Zion, a place spoken of by conspiracy theorists where degenerate humans and wild Norma lived together in defiance of the natural order.

Towards the rear of Neo-Zion, in what had once been the command center, three individuals sat around a circular table. In the middle sat a tall and muscular man in his 50's, a short grey beard adorning his weathered face. This was Boss, the leader of the Network and the most wanted terrorist on the planet. To his right sat Chaplain, a Veldic man and head of the Network's Intel. Though the same age as Boss, his smooth bronzed skin, slim build, and jet-black hair made him seem much younger. To his left, a petite woman in her 40's sat with her arms crossed and her purple hair tied up in a bun so tight, many doubted that it could ever come undone. This was Major, and despite her small size she was well known as the fiercest and most disciplined member of the Network's tribunal. A Norma who had escaped incarceration during her teens, Major had risen to General of the Network's militia and despite their limited resources, had by herself rebuilt nearly the entire force from the ground up. Unsurprisingly, she was not particularly pleased with the update regarding the Enderant retrieval mission.

"This is unacceptable," she argued. "If Rio gets caught we'll lose not only the Norma but an agent who just happens to have a wide knowledge of our operations and infrastructure."

"Field missions aren't like military engagements" Chaplain pointed out. "In the field, you're often alone and anything can happen. You have to trust your gut and act accordingly."

"But even in situations of chaos discipline needs to be maintained," Major said. "This isn't the first time he's gone off on his own and this mission is critical for the morale of the Network. Successfully conducting a Norma that actually escaped Arzenel is far too valuable an opportunity to trust to a loose cannon like Rio."

"Except he was the only one close by that could get to her in time," Boss pointed out. "And loose cannon or not, his record speaks for itself. If the stalker that was sent after him really was working for Embryo, then Rio is correct in his assessment of the situation."

"But why would Embryo of all people be after some random Norma?" Major asked.

"I can make a guess," Chaplain said.

"As can I," Boss nodded. "The Ragna-mail. Because of their nature, normal humans can't use them. Norma however are another matter. We all know what the Ragna-mail are capable of which brings us to this matter." Pressing a button on the console in front of him, Boss summoned a holoscreen to materialize over the center of the table upon which were displayed the images of a blonde teenage girl and a white humanoid machine.

"Aside from Arzenal's claim," Major said, "what proof do we have that this Ange girl really has mastered the Villkiss?"

"Statistics for one," Chaplain answered. "Ever since the Misurugi Princess was shipped off to Arzenal, our surveillance crews have reported an increased harvesting of Galleon and higher-class DRAGON corpses. The only other time we can say for certain that Arzenal reached this level of output was when Alektra piloted the Villkiss."

"And that's exactly what concerns me," Major said. "Jasmine might have been open to reason, but Jill is another matter. When she took over Arzenal, she made it clear that she had cut all ties to us completely. Need I remind you that she threatened to turn our access codes over to the government if we ever made an effort to contact her again. I still can't believe she had the nerve to make requests from us after that. Even if this Ange is capable of piloting Villkiss, who is to say that this time Libertas would actually succeed? Especially in light of this situation." The holoscreen shimmered and the image changed to that of a military officer from Rosenblum. "This Col. Ackerman who is scheduled to perform a week-long inspection at Arzenal; if they really are planning another Libertas and he uncovers it then whether or not we hand over the two Norma girls becomes a moot point. No. Jill made her choice and I don't see why we should offer any further aide to her."

"Enough," Boss said. "We can sit here and argue the issue as much we like but that doesn't change our current scenario. The Network's logistics are running low. Our success rate has fallen by 30% and our staff is critically overextended. Even if we were to stay out of it, the Network will be dead in less than five years. If we have any hope of bringing Embryo down, then we need to make a move now." Rising from his chair, Boss stroked his beard and an idea came to him. "But...that doesn't mean we can't shuffle a wild card of our own into play."

* * *

As the late afternoon sun began to set over the Holy Misurugi Empire, a crowd of civilians had begun to assemble at the base of the Dawn Pillar. At first, nothing more than a handful, as time ticked on the mob grew until it seemed as if nearly the entire city was in attendance. Along the three promenades, police and imperial guard waved the citizens through as each struggled to get a good seat for the show. Soon, the traitorous princess who had lied and tricked them for years regarding her status as a Norma would be dragged from her cell at the palace and executed. His Holy Majesty Emperor Julio himself would personally see to her punishment for all the crimes she had committed against them. And once she was dead, they could finally enjoy the peace and prosperity that was so rightfully due to them.

But not all who moved on to the Dawn Pillar did so for the same motivation. In the suburbs of the capital, a man and a girl made their way through the back roads and alleyways atop a strange vehicle as they crept towards the site of the execution. And in a condo not more than an hour's walk from the pillar, a group with their own interest in the fallen princess armed themselves for the approaching confrontation. Of this group, one young man stood and studied his reflection in a hallway mirror, the hooded cape he draped over his lean frame a cover for the small arsenal that he had secured to his person. How long had he been on that island he wondered, hiding from his destiny and the role that had been passed on to him with the death of his parents. _Mom. Dad_ , he thought. _I'm sorry for being such a coward. But not anymore. I'll save Ange, I'll make Libertus succeed, and I'll bring Embryo down with my own hands if I have to. And this time, we won't fail. I'll make real the dream you gave your lives for._

"Hey Tusk?" someone called. He looked up and standing in the doorway was Rhino, a rotary pulse rifle propped against the big man's shoulder.

"Everyone ready?" he asked.

"Are you?" Tusk smiled and turned away from the mirror. Ange was waiting for him and he couldn't waste any more time on the past.

"Then let's get going," Tusk said. "Libertus starts now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Deliverance**

 _(A response to an anonymous reviewer regarding my name for the Network's base of operations. First of all, yes, it is a Gundam reference but the NAME is Neo-Zion not Neo-Zeon. Zion was the original name for Jerusalem as well as another name for Israel. Zeon's name was originally derived from Zion and since Cross Ange has a good deal of Gundam references in it, I figured it was appropriate._

 _Second, the reason why Gundam has endured for so long is that it perfectly depicts the intricacies and politics of war. A world where morality frequently shifts into shades of gray. There are good and bad individuals in both the Federation AND Zeon and the heroes in one series can become the villains in the next and vice versa. Please examine all aspects of both a concept AND a fandom rather than basing your judgement on a single one.)_

"Wait a minute!" Hilda said as Rio suddenly turned the land runner away from the Dawn Pillar. "What are you doing? It's back that way!"

"We need to make a pit stop first!" he told her. "We've still got two hours before the execution so let's use the time to prep." Down the winding back roads and alleyways they went until finally, Rio pulled into an outdoor storage facility and parked against the perimeter fence.

"Shouldn't we be worried about security?" she asked as they dismounted.

"Crime doesn't exist here so there's no need," he answered as he led her around the main building. "This place is open 24/7 and completely unsupervised except for the occasional maintenance crew. Which makes it the perfect place for a depot."

"Which is?"

"A place where an agent can pick up essential supplies in an emergency. You already found one earlier."

"When?" Rio gave her a half grin over his shoulder.

"Didn't it strike you as odd that a pre-Mana vehicle in prime condition would just happen to be in a derelict auto shop in the middle of nowhere? With plenty of unexpired fuel as well?" Hilda's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't questioned why the motorbike was there. She was just thankful to have found a vehicle that a Norma could operate. "If you had searched further you would have found hidden lockers full of weapons, clothes, and rations. It was actually good that you found it when you did. When you broke in, you triggered an alarm which helped me track you down." As he approached one of the rear storage units, Rio bent down to position his hand over a lock at the door's base. His hand shone with Mana as the lock clicked and the door rolled itself halfway up. The two of them ducked inside and Rio pulled the door back down as a light in the ceiling turned on to illuminate the contents.

"Very nice," Hilda commented. Inside the unit was everything they would need for a fight. A land runner similar to Rio's sat in the middle while on the unit's rear wall, a gun rack had been mounted on which several military grade weapons were displayed. Along the sides, ammo crates and other boxes rested on steel shelves. One in particular caught her eye due to the explosive symbol blazingly etched onto its surface. She opened it and smiled as she saw it was full of live grenades.

"Not those," Rio told her. "There's going to be civilians there. Stunners only."

"You're kidding right?" She reached for one but Rio grabbed her wrist before she could pluck one.

"No... civilians!" he repeated. "We only kill if we have to and only armed combatants."

"Fine!" she said as she rolled her eyes. Rio released her and returned to the crate he had opened from which he pulled a pair of jumpsuits.

"Here," he told her as he tossed her one. "Change into that first before you load up."

"Change?" she asked. "But..."

"Just turn around," he told her. "Come on we don't have time." Rio turned his back to her and began to pull off his shirt as Hilda turned away. _Get over it_ , she told herself. _He's already seen you naked anyway._ She stripped out of her clothes as well but couldn't help sneaking a peek over her shoulder. Rio stood with his back to her as he inserted his legs into his own jumpsuit and began to pull it up around himself. She had seen men undressed before. Pictures of them sold at Jasmine's Mall back at Arzenal were popular among some of the other Norma. Zola had kept a secret stash of her own for nights when she was in the mood for something, "different." Usually, the men in those pictures settled at two extremes. Either thin and effeminate or hulking walls of muscle; neither of which particularly appealed to Hilda. Rio however seemed to be somewhere in between. His shoulders were broader and his musculature much more defined than any of the Norma on Arzenal but there was a tempered leanness to his build. And despite herself Hilda had to admit it wasn't completely unpleasant to look at _._ But what really surprised her were the scars. Unlike the polished forms in the magazines, Rio's body seemed as if it had seen its fair share of hardship. Along his left posterior, a fresh cut which had yet to heal ran at an angle to his spine. _He must have gotten it during his fight with Dark,_ she realized. As if sensing he was being watched, Rio looked over his shoulder and Hilda turned away, her face burning with embarrassment as she hurriedly zipped up her jumpsuit. "Now then," he added as he began to select their arsenal, "we're going to be fighting at close range against multiple targets. Mobility will be key so pistols and submachineguns only." After packing some weapons and spare ammo in a duffle bag, Rio handed her a helmet. "Take this," he told her. "It should keep the one who sent Dark from recognizing you."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," she said. "This man Dark worked for? Who is he? What does he want with me?" Rio frowned as he picked a helmet for himself and Hilda knew he wasn't going to answer.

"All I can say is that he's dangerous," he told her. "And we're about to walk right into his backyard. If we're lucky his attention will be somewhere else. If not...well I'll be honest. He's one man I'm not sure I can protect you from." Hilda smiled and from a shelf, pulled a collapsible baton which she tucked into her belt.

"Don't worry," she assured him. "I'll keep you safe."

* * *

Once they were ready, Rio took Hilda back out and around the storage building. No sooner had they come around the corner when they saw a group of kids gathered around the land runner. Hilda tensed and tightened her hold around the duffle bag but Rio held her back and put his arm around her waist. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Follow my lead exactly," he told her. "And smile." Before Hilda could protest, Rio dragged her along with him as he approached the kids. "Admiring my work?" he asked them. One boy looked up to him and stared wide eyed at the man and woman before him.

"Wow mister. This is your bike?" Rio grinned and nodded.

"Built it myself from scratch. Take it from me. With a sweet ride, the world is yours. Right gorgeous?" A kiss was planted on her cheek and Hilda's face flushed even redder than her hair but she kept her composure.

"Oh yes," Hilda agreed. "Girls love a man who knows machines." The helmets went on and the kids parted so they could get saddle up.

"Just so you know," Hilda whispered as he drove off, "I'm going to make you pay for that." Rio however didn't reply. All of his thoughts were on the task before him and the mystery of why he hadn't yet turned away. _It's not too late_ , he thought. _I could knock her out, take her around the Dawn Pillar, and meet Rhino and the others at the rendezvous point. With the Wildpack along I'm sure Tusk can save this Ange girl._ But if he did what then? Even if Ange was rescued, Hilda had been used and betrayed enough by humans that she might never trust the Network ever again. She might never trust him again. But was that really worth his mission? Even if she had saved his life, why was he putting himself through all this for a someone who two days ago was a complete stranger? _Because if I did_ , he realized, _I'd be breaking a promise to another girl._ Ahead, the alleyway came to an end and the deeply forested grounds of the Dawn Pillar loomed before them. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked. Though every one of his instincts told him not to, Rio sighed and plunged the land runner into the cover of the trees. Either way, it was too late to turn back now.

* * *

Through the tiny window above them, the last rays of the sun had finally begun to fade while down below, Ange kneeled on the cell floor and awaited her fate. There was so much she wanted to do with her life. So much she wanted to see and experience. Achieving something positive. Finding love. Raising a family just like her mother had. She certainly would have liked to have seen him again. That strange boy who had found her when Villkiss malfunctioned. Who had been so kind to her even though she hadn't always been the same to him. _I wonder if Tusk is still there on that island_ , she thought. Even though she was a Norma, he had still treated her as if she were no different than anyone else. _Tusk, do one thing for me_ , she prayed. _Please don't forget me._

"It's almost time," she said. Beside her, Momoka kneeled on the floor as well, her hands gently resting on her mistress's shoulders.

"I'm not afraid," Momoka told her. "I'm ready to follow you anywhere Lady Angelise." Ange frowned when from down the hall, footsteps echoed on the stone floor. With a glare of defiance, she turned and looked up as the door to the cell opened and her elder brother Julio stepped into view. Behind him, a leather whip in her hand, her younger sister Sylvia floated up to the doorway with an icy look in her eyes.

"It's time Angelise," Julio smirked as the door to the cell opened. "Let's not keep your public waiting!"

"On your feet you Norma filth!" Sylvia sneered as she flexed the whip. "You too you traitor!" Holding her head high, Ange rose to her feet but didn't make any effort to leave the cell. "I said move!" Sylvia yelled. The whip in her hand snapped forward but Ange grabbed the end, ignoring the searing pain as its tip lashed her forearm and her younger sister's rage melted into complete terror. Seeing her defiance, the guards drew their rifles but Julio held them back.

"Julio," she said, "I have a final request."

"A request?" her brother laughed. "Very well. I suppose I can humor you one last time." Ange released the whip and Sylvia's chair backed away in fear of the anticipated attack.

"You're going to spare Momoka's life," she told him. "If she really is unfit to live as a human then exile her to Arzenal where she can live the rest of her life serving the Norma you say she loves so much."

"Lady Angelise no!" Momoka cried.

"So even a Norma does have SOME measure of selflessness," Julio smirked. "But tell me Ange, why should I?" Ange smiled bitterly.

"Because if you don't," Ange threatened, "you're not going to get me to the gallows. I'll slam my head into the bars of this cell. I'll charge the guards and force them to shoot me. Or the instant I get outside I'll throw myself into a fountain and drown myself. Go ahead. Call my bluff." Julio bristled at her threat but regained his composure.

"Very well," he said. "It's not as if I have any further need of her anyway. But any attempt to resist and she dies first." Ange smirked in triumph and exited the cell, her siblings giving her a wide berth in case she got any final ideas about revenge.

"Lady Angelise!" Momoka screamed as she ran after her, only to be held back by the guards. "Lady Angelise!" _I'm sorry Momoka_ , Ange thought. _But this time, I can't let you follow me_. The butt of a rifle struck her back and Ange sprawled onto the floor. Hands roughly grabbed her shoulders and held her down as her clothes were ripped free until she lay naked on the cold stone. A filthy tunic was thrown on top of her and Ange glared up at her brother.

"Put that on," he told her. "You at least should show some measure of decency."

* * *

In the waning light of dusk, the woods surrounding the Dawn Foundation Manor were vibrant with as much life as they were in the day. Owls hooted in the darkened branches as they soared on silent wings in pursuit of prey, crickets chirped in the undergrowth, and fireflies danced in twinkling flashes like living starlight. The beauty and music of the natural world had always brought peace to his mind. But tonight, as he sat on the outer balcony, the Mana window in front of him broadcasting the wretched scene taking place in front of the Dawn Pillar, it brought no comfort to Embryo's spirit. _Such a pleasant night_ , he thought. _A shame it has to be ruined by such a repulsive display._ At first glance, it seemed as if half the capital had turned out for Julio Misurugi's little farce. So many wretched lives thirsting for the blood of a girl who had done them no wrong. And all because of how she was born. This world truly had failed as an experiment. Well, soon it wouldn't matter. Once the Ragna-mail were ready and their pilots had been chosen, Embryo could erase this failure of a world and rebuild it from the ground up. The data he had collected over the centuries would be the guiding light towards finally making humanity what it could be. Peaceful, gentle, and without the burden of persecution and cruelty. Behind him, the door to the balcony opened and Dark stepped out to join his master, a fine porcelain cup in his hand which he set on the table before Embryo.

"Your tea Master Embryo."

"Thank you Dark." Pausing just long enough to sample the rich aroma, Embryo sipped what his servant had brought him and smiled as his senses dissected the flavor. "Interesting," Embryo said. "Mostly chamomile, a dash of ginseng, honey, citrus, some green to offset the sweetness, and jasmine I believe."

"Is it to your liking Master?" Embryo sighed and set the cup down.

"Your tea is splendid as always. But I fear that tonight's poor excuse for a farce has left me unable to enjoy it as much as I'd like."

"I could go to the Emperor on your behalf," Dark offered. "I doubt he would dare refuse an order from you."

"No need," Embryo answered. "That would just bring up several complicated questions I'd rather not answer. Best to just let him have his fun for now so this can be over and done with." Dark frowned and Embryo knew something else was occurring. "Something troubles you Dark?"

"I'm afraid that the situation is about to get even more unpleasant." Around the balcony, several other Mana windows were open to display various images around the Dawn Pillar and the Imperial Palace. One showed a giant of a man hiding in the trees along the western promenade, another of a girl who watched the crowd along the southern path, and a third displayed a man stalking the shadows along the eastern route that connected the Dawn Pillar to the Castle. A fourth window showed a scarecrow like man perched in the trees overlooking the crowd at the pillar's base while the fifth showed someone in a hooded cloak skulking around the Dawn Pillar. From beneath his cloak, he produced a disk-shaped device which he attached to the armored hull of one of the armored cars parked alongside the gallows.

"It seems Julio has some uninvited guests," he mused. He reached out to try and ensnare them but all he could feel from three of the men was a faint presence. As for the girl and the one hiding in the shadow of the Dawn Pillar, he couldn't feel either of them at all. _Most concerning_ , he realized. As he suspected, the three men were most likely Network agents equipped with those meddlesome M-Jammers they had developed with the help of those primitives. The girl was undoubtedly a Norma. But why couldn't he sense the one by the Dawn Pillar? There was only one logical conclusion and it soured Embryo's mood even further. _And here I thought the last of those vermin had been exterminated during Libertas,_ he thought. But that was the problem with vermin, no matter how hard you purged some of their young always survived. "While I can appreciate their intentions," he sighed, "I dislike chaos even more than senseless slaughter. Dark, see to it that they do not cause a disturbance." Dark bowed and closed the Mana windows before he left to his task as Embryo turned once more to his own Mana window. The Princess had just exited the castle dressed in a filthy rag while behind, her maid followed after her in manacles forged from the Light of Mana. _Such a shame_ , he thought as he took another sip. _And she was such a pretty thing._

* * *

No sooner had she stepped out from the castle then a barrage of insults and curses assaulted Ange from all sides. All around her, a crowd of Misurugi citizens, their faces twisted in expressions of hate and disgust, had gathered at the castle's western entrance to see her off to the gallows. Behind Ange, her arms sealed in Mana restraints to keep her from using any herself, Momoka was dragged after her, a guard aiming his rifle at the maid in case Ange had any final ideas about resisting. Ahead, in an open carriage pulled by a white horse, Julio and Sylvia sat alongside Captain Riza. Julio raised his hand and the crowd went silent.

"My people," he spoke over the crowd. "Tonight, I shall personally ensure your freedom by bringing divine justice onto the Norma who deceived and wronged you." The mob cheered in jubilation and Julio waved his hand to silence them once more. "But please, I must insist that no matter how righteous your fury, you mustn't dirty your hands with the blood of this Norma filth. That is my burden to bear as your ruler. So, if you must shame her, do so in a way that doesn't cause permanent harm. Now...let us purify our empire of the taint that my former sister has soiled us with." A wave of his hand, and the guard holding on to the restraints around her wrists violently tugged Ange forward, almost sending her face first onto the ground. The other guards dragged Momoka after Ange as she marched with her head held high, the vile curses raining down on her on all sides. Something splattered against her face as she walked and Ange looked down to see a rotten tomato land at her feet. Other projectiles followed until a storm of garbage pelted her from all sides as she silently marched towards a flatbed where a wooden arch had been set up. She climbed the stairway placed next to it, and the guard used his Mana to hook the chains at the arch's peak, lifting her high enough that her feet dangled off the ground. The flatbed began to move and Ange looked up as the Dawn Pillar loomed in the distance where her life was destined to end.

* * *

From within the crowd, a lone figure in a hooded cape watched as the rabid mob began to assault the Norma girl being paraded before them with words and refuge. Normally, a figure dressed as he had would be singled out for suspicious activity. But in the deep crowd, the guards didn't even see him. And the mob was too focused on the Norma to care. A good thing too since if he were investigated, it would be difficult to explain the swords strapped to his back.

"Rhino," Kamaitachi called over the communicator fixed to his ear. "The targets have been brought out. They should arrive at the Dawn Pillar in about three minutes."

"Understood," Rhino answered. "Everyone into position."

"Kat here. I'm ready to go."

"Vulture here. In position and already picked my targets."

"Tusk here. Spider's devices have been set. You sure they'll work?"

"Spider knows his tech," Vulture answered. "Though sometimes it does have...unexpected side effects."

"That doesn't exactly inspire confidence."

"Just focus on your assignment," Kamaitachi assured him. "Leave security to us."

"Hold on a minute," Vulture suddenly said. "Something's up."

"What's going on?" Rhino asked.

"There's a man and a woman in the back of the crowd and it looks like they're both armed. Can't see their faces but...what the hell?"

"What's happening?" Tusk asked.

"They're on a land runner! One of ours! And their wearing gear from our depot!"

* * *

In the cover of the woods, Rio and Hilda armed themselves with the weapons from the depot and then rode as quietly as they could through the area south of the Dawn Pillar. Even at this distance, the floodlights and voices of the crowd swarming the foot of the massive tower were enough to carry through the forest all the way to where they had entered. Rio's eyes darted back and forth as he drove through but saw no guards patrolling the grounds. _That must mean all the security is focused on the plaza and the three promenades_ , he realized. While that certainly made getting there easier, it also meant that they were in for a real fight once they reached their destination.

Finally, the trees began to thin and the foot of the Dawn Pillar came into view. As far as he could see, a wall of people separated them from the gallows where Ange was meant to be executed. Overhead, a small flotilla of camera drones broadcast the execution live to the entire world. "So what's the plan?" Hilda asked.

"We wait here for now," he told her. "When they bring Ange in to be executed, we'll wait for the chance to make our move."

"And how exactly are we going to reach her with all these people around?"

"Just leave that to my friends. I'm sure they and Tusk are already in position."

"Who's Tusk?" Hilda asked.

"A friend. I've dealt with him in the past but I can't say for sure why he's here now. We'll hold back here while they get Ange out."

"Are you kidding me?" she whispered. "I didn't come all this way just to stand back and do nothing while Ange gets killed." Hilda began to rise off the seat but Rio grabbed her wrist and held her in place.

"We're the backup," he told her. "When they give chase after they grab Ange, or even worse, if something goes wrong, we're the ones who are going to have to save them." Hilda relaxed and Rio wondered how he had managed to let things get so out of control. _Backup? Yeah right_ , he thought. As if in response, the radio in Rio's helmet turned on and a familiar voice spoke out of the earpiece.

"You!" Rhino demanded. "Whoever you are, I have a sniper trained on you and the girl's position. Identify yourself immediately or I will have him open fire!"

"What was that?" Hilda asked as she frantically looked around.

"Cool it," he told her. "The helmets have a radio system. Just let me handle it." Well, so much for remaining unnoticed. "Rhino, tell Vulture to stand down."

"Rio? What the hell are you doing? And the girl...is that your passenger? What were you thinking bringing her here?"

"Calm down!" Rio answered. "Cops and Imperial Guards are all over the place. We had to take an alternate route and ended up here."

"Don't give me that!" Rhino snapped. "You could have snuck her through a hundred different ways and not be seen. Now get her out of here before..."

"Rhino," Rio interrupted. "I'm sorry but I can't hear you. I think someone's scrambling the signal."

"Rio, I swear if you..."but Rio cut the connection and the voice fell silent. Turning to Hilda, he gestured to a button on the side of the helmet which she pressed to shut off her own receiver.

"Hey!" someone called. "Here they come!" From further down the plaza, the crowd began to clamor as a horse drawn carriage rode up to the gallows followed by a flatbed truck on which a wooden arch had been mounted. And hanging by a chain within the arch was a girl in a soiled tunic, bits of garbage staining her clothes and golden hair.

"Ange," he heard Hilda whisper. Behind his helmet, Rio's teeth clenched in anger and he grabbed onto Hilda's wrist.

"Hold your position," he reminded her.

* * *

"Rio!" Rhino growled. "Rio answer me!" Rio didn't respond and Rhino cursed to himself. What the hell was he thinking? Was he trying to get himself and his passenger killed?

"Rhino," Vulture called over the radio. "The princess has arrived. Rio and his passenger though are holding position."

"What's going on?" Kat asked. "Is Rio actually here?"

"Should I intercept?" Kamaitachi asked.

"Will someone tell me what's happening," Tusk called

"Everyone maintain your positions," Rhino ordered. "We follow the original plan. Do not deviate from your assignment. All that's changed is that we have two more people to extract. The princess is still the priority target." He didn't know what Rio was going to do but at the very least Rhino hoped that he had enough sense not to make a spectacle of himself until the time was right.

* * *

From his living room couch, Schwartz watched the scene being broadcast from the Misurugi Empire as he rubbed his arm. Though the doctors at the hospital had healed his knife wound, it still stung on a subconscious level. As a gesture of compassion, he had been given a few days off so he could heal from the emotional trauma, though if the truth were ever known he might find himself on vacation permanently. The fact that he had let the terrorist and the Norma go had ground at his conscious consistently. Had he done the right thing? What if they harmed someone else? _But he didn't harm me_ , he remembered. _He could have killed me but he didn't. All because I kept those other officers from assaulting that Norma._ Because of that, he at least had been able to come home to his wife and little girl. But what about the other officers? They had families of their own so didn't they deserve the same consideration? Was his sense of obligation really worth forsaking the principles he had dedicated his life to as a policeman? And what about Mr. Schneider? That in itself was an even greater mystery. When he tried to lead the ERT to where his body was, it was gone. Not only that, when Schwartz's superiors had tried to contact the Norma Management Board, they had claimed that they hadn't even sent an agent to them. So who was Schneider anyway? In the middle of his thoughts, Schwartz's wife Allenby strolled into the room, her sandy blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders as she sat next to her husband.

"Well, Marie is asleep," she told him. "She's been really worried about you you know. The thought of losing her father really scared her." Schwartz smiled and put an arm around her shoulder.

'It scared me as well." He'd go in and check on his daughter later. Just in case she was having any bad dreams.

"So, what are you watching?"

"It's the execution of that Norma Princess up in Misurugi," he told her. "I have to wonder though. Is all this really necessary? The Misurugi Emperor is treating this almost like a festival rather than a punishment."

"I'm surprised that you could even think that after what happened to you," Allenby said. "You were almost killed by that Norma sympathist. If you hadn't hit your head when he attacked you he would have murdered you just the same as he did those other officers. I still can't believe that any person could possibly do something so horrible. As for this Norma, she tried to murder her family just because they were human. She deserves everything she gets." Schwartz stared at his wife and found himself speechless. There was a certain truth to what she said. Norma were dangerous and had to be kept under control. And this former Princess Angelise had committed a crime against the state. But was she really deserving of all this. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said as he turned back to the Mana screen. The Norma princess had been brought to the foot of the Dawn Pillar via a flatbed truck where she hung suspended by a chain from a wooden arch. By her side, two imperial guards used their Mana to levitate the arch from the flatbed and float it down to the ground. The camera zoomed in on her and Schwartz was stunned by her appearance. Wearing only a dirty tunic, covered in bits of junk as if a trashcan full of rotten produce had been dumped on her. Criminal or not was it really necessary to do that to her? Once again, Schwartz found his mind wandering back to the human who had protected the other Norma. What sort of man was he that could kill so many men but still spare HIS life? What was it that made him this way? And what did he hope to accomplish?

* * *

From where she and Rio had hidden behind the crowd, Hilda felt her blood start to boil as she saw what the people of Misurugi had done to Ange. She had her own issues with the princess. Everything from her attitude to Zola's death. But these people didn't even know her. All they cared was that she was a Norma and that was all they needed as an excuse to kill her. As the flatbed transporting her came to a halt, the crowd fell silent as the guards escorting her used their Mana to lift her off the truck and down onto the ground. From the chariot that had proceeded Ange, three people disembarked. All of whom Hilda recognized.

"Those are the people from the broadcast," she whispered. Rio nodded in agreement.

"The guy in purple is Prince Julio Misurugi," he explained. "Or rather, Emperor Julio. The girl is Princess Sylvia Misurugi. She was supposedly crippled in an accident about a year ago which is why she uses that hover chair. I'm not sure who the woman is but judging by her uniform and how she carries herself, she's part of the Imperial Guard." As they watched, Ange's siblings and their guard ascended to the gallows where a throne had been placed on a raised platform.

"Your attention please!" Ange's brother said. "Before we begin the execution, my sister Sylvia has requested that she be allowed to personally punish the condemned for crimes committed solely against her." Julio smiled at the girl in the chair who then floated down to where Ange hung suspended from the arch, a leather whip uncoiling in her hand.

"For the crime of making me fall off my horse!" The whip flew out and lashed across Ange's back. "For the crime of crippling me! But finally, for the crime of being BORN!" Over and over the lash raked across Ange who screamed in pain as the crowd cheered with each strike. That was it! Hilda reached for the pistol hanging from her left side but Rio grabbed her wrist.

"Hold!"

"To hell with that! I'm going to put a bullet right between that little brat's eyes!"

"Not yet!" he repeated. "Timing is everything. I don't like this anymore than you. But if you charge in without a plan you're just going to get yourself AND Ange killed." Hilda grit her teeth but released her grip on the gun. She could hear Momoka begging on Ange's behalf for mercy but Ange's brother showed no sign of doing so as he rose from the throne and gestured to the crowd.

"The traitorous empress who protected a Norma is dead! And the emperor who lied to his people has been executed! The royal bloodline has been corrupted by this Norma! But convicting Angelise will complete the purification of our family! Tonight, this land will begin a new era as the HOLY Misurugi Empire! Such is the decree of Holy Emperor Julio I! I will now sentence this Norma to Death!" The crowd erupted in riotous applause as Ange was unchained form the arch and led up the stairs to the gallows. Rio meanwhile, reached into a pocket on his jumpsuit and produced a star shaped blade the size of his palm.

"What are you going to do?" Hilda asked.

"Judging by that noose, Julio isn't trying to snap Ange's neck," he told her. "It looks like he intends to have her strangle to death. I don't know what the others are planning but if they don't do something by the time the lever is pulled, I'll cut her loose. After that...well, just get ready for anything."

"Can you even hit the rope at this distance?"

"Maybe if I use Mana."

"Maybe?"

"Well," he shrugged, "I haven't missed yet."

* * *

The scene was already distressing enough but as he watched as the Norma was whipped by her own sister, it took all of Schwartz's will not to vomit. And the speech by her brother...did he really believe that? Norma couldn't help that they were born as they were. As the princess was unhooked from the arch and marched up to the gallows, someone in the crowd pelted her in the head with an egg while the girl in the maid outfit, supposedly her accomplice, began to yell over the crowd.

"It's not her fault!" she cried. "Lady Angelise never did anything to anyone! In fact, being with her brings me nothing but joy!" In response, a row of girls in the front of the crowd the same age as the Norma began to chant and clap.

"Hang her up! Hang her up! Hang her up!" The chant began to spread until finally, the entire crowd had joined in. That was it. With a grimace of disgust, Schwartz closed the Mana window and rose from the couch.

"Dear?" Allenby asked.

"I need some air," he told her. Out he went onto the back porch where he stared up at the sky, the bile in his throat slowly settling back into his stomach. _Is this the world I've been living in?_ he wondered. _Is this what I've been raising Marie to be?_

* * *

"Hang her up! Hang her up! Hang her up!"

"But why?" Momoka sobbed over the chant. "Why are you all being so mean?" From where she stood, Ange somehow managed to smile. At least one person would mourn for her. _Momoka_ , she thought. _Thank you._ She just wished she could tell Vivian, Ersha, and everyone else at Arzenal thank you as well for what little time she had shared with them. Aside from Momoka, they were the only ones who accepted her. Her gaze shifted over the mob that had assembled to watch her die. So these were the peaceful and righteous people of the Misurugi Empire? The ones who not so long ago claimed to love her and were now howling for her blood just because she was a Norma? _Disgusting_ , she thought. _You and the rest of humanity are nothing but ignorant filthy hypocritical pigs_. And yet they still expected Norma like her to protect them from the DRAGONS. What kind of world was this where a person was condemned just for how they were born? Across the stage, Julio coldly smirked in triumph as he rolled the ring their mother had given Ange between his thumb and forefinger and a cold rage spread through her.

If she could, she would burn it all down.

* * *

The sickening chant of the mob carried through the air until it drowned out every sound around them. Rio's head began to pound from the hypnotic tone as his entire body began to shake with a barely contained rage.

"Bet you wish you had taken those grenades now," Hilda whispered. Rio shook his head and forced himself to focus. _Don't get emotional_ , he told himself. _Stay calm. Stay on target._ As he did, Rio suddenly realized that the chanting had stopped. And in its place, someone had begun to sing.

 _Hajimari no hikari_

 _Kirali...kirali_

* * *

 _Owari no hikari_

 _Lulala lila_

The sudden carol of Eternal Story startled Embryo so much that he almost choked on his tea. He looked up and there on the Mana Window before him, the Norma girl was singing. As she did, the once rabid crowd went silent as all eyes fell upon the dirty, bleeding girl who stood proudly before them, her pink eyes burning with a fiery defiance of their hatred for her. And then, to his surprise, she actually began to walk towards the gallows by herself, the guard holding her leash helpless to do anything except follow after her.

 _Kaesen el Ragna_

 _Suna dokei wo_

 _Toki wa afuren_

 _Lulala lila_

 _I've never heard it sung like that before,_ Embryo thought as he stood up. There was no fear in her eyes, no hesitation. Even when the guards ordered her to stop at gunpoint, a single glare was all it took to make them falter and she continued her slow trek to where the hangman's noose awaited her. It was as if the spirit and potential of all that humanity could be were embodied in this one girl. A Norma. A random flaw in the system he had established. Among all of humanity, this girl was truly unique.

* * *

In the shadows cast by the Dawn Pillar, Dark stalked his prey. From what he had observed from the surveillance footage, the ones hiding amongst the crowd were too far away to reach the Norma. Instead, they were most likely running interference to distract the guards and police while the one hiding near the pillar would charge in and grab her. And though he could not instantly transfer himself like his master, his mastery of the Light of Mana had enabled him to cross the distance between the Dawn Foundation's Manor and the Pillar with the speed and silence of the wind. By now, the fourth man had retreated into the cover of the woods where he mounted a vehicle that Dark knew all too well. It was one of those Skyhooks that the original natives had used as part of their air cavalry. Dark had personally killed several of their pilots during the initial purge of this world. But whether he was a survivor or just another Network degenerate, Dark would not allow him to spoil his master's evening any further.

Just then, the roar of the crowd died out and the sound of a girl singing carried itself on the wind. _Is that Master Embryo's song?_ he wondered. Well no matter. In addition to the crowd, the interloper had also been distracted. He sat transfixed on his machine, seemingly enchanted by the Norma's singing. And little wonder. Now that Dark was close enough to see his face he saw that his target was a mere boy. The irony of it all was not lost on Dark as he approached. The boy had come to save the Norma and she was now responsible for his death. Even as Dark stood behind him, the boy kept his back to him as Dark raised his hand, the Light of Mana shining as he prepared to thrust through the boy's back...

...and suddenly found himself back on the balcony, his master as transfixed on the singing Norma as Dark's target had been. "Master Embryo?"

"Dark, belay my last order. I think I'm in the mood for a show."

* * *

The sound of Ange's singing had distracted Tusk so deeply, he had failed to notice that he was being stalked until he saw the shadow cast behind him from the corner of his eye. He whirled around, the knife in his hand ready to fly into his enemy's face and saw nothing. _Did I imagine it?_ he wondered. Either way there was no time to waste. Ange had now reached the summit of the gallows. As one of the guards roughly shoved her head through the noose, Tusk pulled the flare gun from its pouch while his other drew the detonator for Spider's gadgets.

"Everyone," he announced over the radio, "get ready."

* * *

Rio didn't know what the hell was taking Tusk and the others so long but time was up. The noose had already gone around Ange's neck and the guard escorting her had already moved to the release lever. "We can't wait anymore!" Hilda warned. "Do it now!" Rio focused the light of Mana around his shuriken, the weapon starting to glow as Julio raised his hand to catch the attention of all present.

"Well sister," he gloated, "this is goodbye." The lever was pulled, and Ange dropped through the trap door, the noose hanging her in mid-air as she twitched and choked in its grip.

"LADDDDYYYYY!" Momoka screamed.

"Ange no!" Hilda yelled. Rio pulled back his arm and prepared to let his star fly when something exploded overhead in a flash that drowned out the floodlights overlooking the crowd. Meanwhile, the armored vehicles flanking the gallows were suddenly enveloped in a burst of humming green aura. _That was a Mana pulse,_ he realized, one of Spider's signature tricks. From the trees just past the gallows, a vehicle resembling a miniature para-mail in flight mode leapt out, bouncing off the now disabled armored cars as it raced up to the gallows, knocking His Majesty off his throne as it passed. _I know that Skyhook_ , Rio thought with a smile. The pilot hurled a shuriken of his own at the rope and cut Ange loose as he flew underneath just in time to catch her. "She's free!" he heard Hilda cheer. But something had gone wrong. The inertia of the Skyhook was too much for it to fully break at the speed it was going and it spun out, knocking both Ange and the pilot off as she landed on her back with Tusk face first in her crotch.

 _I don't know if I should be jealous or embarrassed_ , Rio thought. Ange meanwhile, upon seeing where her savior had landed, shrieked in outrage and kicked him hard enough to send him flying back into the gallows where Tusk slumped over unconscious. Well, that was as good a sign as any.

"Hilda," he said. "Now!" A Mana wave was flung from Rio's hand, carving a gash through the crowd to knock the mob aside and Hilda grabbed on to him as Rio gunned the accelerator and charged straight through.

* * *

From his perch in the trees, Vulture grinned as he watched Tusk swoop in to save the girl, only to have it replaced with shocked bemusement when he not only fumbled the catch but wound up with his face between the Norma's legs. "Don't just stand there you idiots!" he heard the woman next to Julio Misurugi command. "Capture them both!" Two of the guards ran forward with their rifles drawn and Vulture readied to take them out when a disturbance in the crowd suddenly caught his attention. He looked down in time to see a Mana wave carve an opening halfway through the mob through which Rio hurled his land runner at full speed. The crack extended as more people hurried to get out of the way when Rio triggered another Mana wave beneath him, launching himself and his passenger into the air and over the Dawn Plaza, distracting all eyes on the unexpected sight.

"Vulture report," Rhino suddenly ordered over the radio.

"The girl is free," he answered. "But Tusk is down. Rio and his passenger are trying to divert security's attention."

"Understood. Everyone. Commence operation now." From further down the three promenades, several fireballs burst into view as the Wildpack triggered Spider's pyrotechnics. The crowd screamed in terror and ducked for cover, giving Vulture an unobstructed view of all threats. _A shame_ , he thought as the scope of his rifle briefly hovered over Julio Misurugi. _It's a peach of a shot._

* * *

"All units respond to the Dawn Pillar," dispatch said. "Multiple explosions reported. Possible terrorist attack." As their patrol car raced on, the two Misurugi police officers pulled up a Mana window that connected to the city's transit mainframe, giving them a list of all obstructions and traffic lights to display the fastest route to the Dawn Pillar.

"Take a left here," the officer in the passenger seat instructed. The driver complied and the car flew down an alleyway. "Turn right at the end." The driver did, and the two officers found themselves barreling towards another police car at full speed. "Shit!" yelled the driver as he frantically turned the wheel. The driver in the oncoming car did the same and the two barely avoided crashing head on, instead ricocheting off of each other's fenders as they crashed into opposing sides of the road. In the first car, the driver and passenger forced the door open and painfully stumbled out. "What the hell happened?" one asked as he reopened the Mana window. To his surprise, instead of the transit mainframe, what he received was a cartoon of a dancing spider.

* * *

A few short blocks away, on the roof of a shopping mall, Spider thumbed his nose in triumph as he shut down the holoscreen. "Rhino," he called over the radio, "I got the cops going in circles and crashing into each other. But they're going to purge my virus in about three minutes. I'll see you all at the extraction point." Once he was packed up, Spider ran over to where his own Skyhook sat waiting for him and took off towards the beach.

* * *

Though the crowd scrambled to get out of his way, Rio knew that he still had to get past the barricade. "Hold on," he warned to Hilda, just before he fired another Mana wave, this time at the ground beneath them. The recoil bounced the Land Runner into the air and up over the remaining crowd as it soared over the Dawn Plaza. Unfortunately, the crowd had blocked his view of what lay ahead and he saw to his horror that the angle of the trajectory was taking them straight towards the armored vehicles on the gallows left side. "Bail!" Twisting around, Rio wrapped one arm around Hilda's waist as he threw them off the airborne land runner seconds before it crashed and exploded in a ball of fire. From the nearby throne, Julio's bodyguard raised a Mana shield to protect Julio and Sylvia from the blast as the guards finally overcame their shock and moved to capture them and the prisoners. Keeping Hilda on one side, Rio raised a Mana shield of his own on the other which he used to break their fall. As he rolled to his feet, Rio released Hilda and threw one of the stun grenades at a trio of guardsmen, the flash blinding them as his other hand pulled the submachine gun from his belt to fire at them. "Draw their fire," he yelled. "Keep all their attention on us."

"Got it!" Hilda pulled a submachine gun of her own and turned to the princess while up on the stage, the guards running towards Ange were suddenly struck down by a pair of bullets fired from the trees behind the mob. "Ange!"

* * *

As if the surprise of seeing Tusk wasn't enough, Ange's shock was even further compounded when a strange vehicle suddenly launched itself out of the crowd and into the air. A helmeted man and woman jumped off, their fall broken by his Mana shield, while their vehicle crashed into one of the security vehicles and exploded. But Ange had no time to ponder the why of what was going on. All around her, the Dawn Plaza had erupted into chaos. Ball of fire rose in the distance along all three promenades, the mob that had been furiously screaming for her blood either fleeing for their lives or cowering on the ground in terror, and a pair of guards were running towards her with their weapons drawn. Ange leapt to her feet and tried to assume what little bit of a fighting pose she could when someone called her name.

"Ange!" _I know that voice,_ she realized. _Hilda?_ Ange turned to where the voice had come from just in time to see the woman throw a submachine gun towards her. Despite her hands still bound in the manacles, Ange managed to catch the gun and aimed at the guards closest to her when they were suddenly cut down by an unseen sniper. With the first threat gone, Ange then turned the weapon on the guards holding Momoka. She fired and the cowards dropped to the floor.

"Lady Angelise!" Momoka called as she ran up to her. Ange swung her leg and broke the Mana restraints holding Momoka's wrists. Now that she was free, Momoka's hands shone with the Light of Mana and the manacles around Ange's wrists fell free.

"Stop them!" she heard Julio shriek. "I don't care what you do but don't let her escape!" Down on the ground, the woman and the man who had barged through the crowd were now surrounded by the guards. The man held them at bay wielding a submachine gun and throwing stun grenades while the woman covered his blind spots with her pistol. The guards protected themselves with Mana shields and one moved in to try and stab them with the bayonet of his rifle. The woman however swiped her fist through his Mana shield and broke it, taking advantage of his shock to drive her foot straight into his stomach. Two more guards dropped their shields and fired but the man swung his arm around the woman and generated a Mana shield to deflect the bullets, being careful not to let her touch it. _A Norma and a human fighting together?_ Ange thought. She had no idea what was going on but she wasn't about to question it.

"Momoka, let's go!" she commanded. Grabbing Tusk, Ange and Momoka began to drag him to where his vehicle had crashed following his failed effort to catch her. Another group of guards, seeing her trying to make her escape, turned away from the man and woman on the ground and climbed up the stairs towards her when the unseen sniper shot them down as he had the first two. Beyond the gallows, Ange saw another group of guards take position behind the remaining armored vehicles where they began to open fire. "Momoka!"

"On it!" Raising her hands, Momoka created a Mana shield and blocked their shots as Ange began to rummage through Tusk's cloak. Her hand fell on two stick grenades which she hurled at the guards, sending them running for cover as they exploded and took out the last two vehicles.

* * *

Though he knew Spider's virus would keep the majority of the Misurugi police at bay, Rhino also knew that those closest to the Dawn Pillar wouldn't fall for it. As members of the crowd that had swarmed the foot of the Pillar raced for their lives all around him, Rhino stood his ground as the lights of approaching police cars flared from further down the western promenade. From beneath his cloak, the big man pulled out his rotary pulse rifle, firing the first few shots into the air to make the crowd around him fall to the ground in fear. Once the civilians were out of the way, he turned the weapon on the approaching police cars, the rotating barrels spitting a barrage of lead at the first car to make it swerve aside and crash into a nearby tree. A second car followed behind but as Rhino fired again, a Mana shield was raised in front of it to deflect every shot. With a grunt of annoyance, Rhino shouldered the weapon and summoned the Light of Mana to encase his entire body, bathing him in a radiant glow as the police car bore down on him.

"Don't back off," the officer in the passenger seat yelled. "Ram him." The driver gunned the accelerator and was seconds from running him over when Rhino slammed his fist down at the last moment, smashing the hood of the car and bringing it to a halt. A third police car came into view and Rhino hurried to the wrecked vehicle's side, his Mana enhanced strength ripping the door off its hinges before throwing it like a discus to smash into the grill of the last car, the impact knocking out its engine and bringing it to a stop. From behind, Rhino heard someone stumble onto the ground and he turned just in time to see one of the officers climb out from the second car. The officer reached for his gun but Rhino pulled his pulse rifle and his enemy pulled back his hand.

"Smart choice," he said, just before slammed his fist into the officer's face.

* * *

Over at the castle grounds, a squad of Imperial Guards rushed out towards the eastern promenade that connected the palace to the Dawn Pillar. Explosions had gone off all over the area though they appeared to be more intended to cause chaos and disarray than any real damage. The true epicenter of the disturbance was at the foot of the Dawn Pillar where a firefight had broken out between security and a terrorist force during Angelise's execution. And since His Majesty Emperor Juio was there, every guard on duty had rushed from their post to join in his defense. Ahead, the outer fence loomed into view and standing in the gateway was a figure in a hooded cloak. "You there!" one guard called as the rest pointed their rifles at the stranger. "Identify yourself immediately!" The figure opened his cloak and displayed the knives hanging from his belt and harness.

"Turn back now," he told them. "There is no point in dying for the sake of a wretch like Julio Misurugi!"

"He's one of them!" a guard yelled. "Fire!" The guards' rifles roared as the stranger cloaked himself with the Light of Mana and dashed towards them with a speed that wouldn't be possible otherwise. He effortlessly weaved between the bullets as he drew a pair of swords from his back, the blades flashing in the air as he cut down every guard in his path. From across the castle grounds, another squad appeared and readied to fire while their comrades covered them with their Mana shields. Lowering his own Mana, Kamaitachi sheathed his swords and drew a fistful of knives in each hand, coating them in Mana before hurtling them at his opponents to piece through their defenses and bury themselves in their flesh.

* * *

When the sudden flare had gone off overhead, Akiho had been blinded along with the rest of the crowd, leaving her unable to dodge when the two figures on the bike suddenly charged through and nearly ran her over. Luckily, the vehicle somehow jumped at the last minute whereupon its riders leapt off and began shooting wildly in all directions. Some in the crowd ducked for cover but others fled for their lives, carrying along anyone who happened to be in their way. As the flood of panicked citizens shoved her along, Akiho desperately screamed for any of her friends to find her. During the chaos, Angelise had gotten loose and Akiho knew that even if she avoided getting trampled by the mob, the Norma wouldn't hesitate to kill her in retaliation for how she had turned her in to the police. Somehow, she made it to the edge of the central promenade where she lunged for the cover of a nearby tree, using it as an anchoring point to keep herself from getting swept away any further.

"Akiho!" a familiar voice cried. The terrified girl looked up and to her relief, saw Maki and Leika rushing towards her, the flood of people having been reduced to a stream. "All you alright?" Maki gasped.

"Not if Angelise finds me," she whimpered. "I have to get out of here before she kills me!" Back out in the mob, a group of police men fought their way through the crowd and rushed back towards the Plaza when something leapt out of the trees. As the three watched in horror, the figure revealed itself to be a girl with short cropped black hair who seized the collar of one officer and somersaulted over his head, flipping him into another. Before any of the others could react, a kick to the stomach knocked one to the ground as the girl spun and drove her elbow into the jaw of a fourth. A fifth charged from behind but she dodged out of the way, rolling over his back before driving her knee up into his face. Seeing his comrades down, a sixth policeman raised his Mana shield and drew his pistol but the girl charged toward him, the barrier shattering the instant she touched it as she leapt, spun, and hooked the back of her leg around his head to slam him face first into the ground. Once they were all down, the Norma turned to where Akiko and her friends cowered in fear.

"Boo!" she said. Akiho felt her bladder release itself and she fainted. Maki and Leika screamed as they grabbed ahold of their friend's arms and ran off with her unconscious form dragged behind them. As she watched the three girls running away in terror, Kat couldn't help smile. "Never gets old.

* * *

A final sweep of the area and Rio's clip when dry. "I'm out!"

"I've got some more!" Hilda yelled. "Cover me and I'll reload!" She ducked behind him and Rio cast another Mana shield over them as he handed her his submachine gun. The guards seized their opportunity and opened fire, their bullets causing his barrier to warble and flicker with each hit. _I'm almost dry_ , he realized. _I don't think I can even raise another shield._ His last stun grenade was tossed over the shield, the flash and bang disorienting the guards just enough for him to draw his pistol and fire, taking out another three as Hilda handed back his submachine gun. No sooner had she done so than the roar of an engine sounded behind him. _About time_ , he thought as up on the gallows, Ange and Momoka rode Tusk's Skyhook into the air with Tusk's unconscious form slumped over the rear of the seat.

"Hey!" Ange called out to them. Rio waved her on with his free hand.

"Go on! We'll catch up!" Time to go. From his belt, Rio pulled a flare stick and fired, the charge shooting into the air to explode in a burst of red light.

* * *

"Rhino!" Vulture reported. "Both targets are on board! So is Tusk! Rio and the other Norma need a pickup though!"

"I saw the flare! Spider, what's your position?"

"About to enter the air space south of the Pillar."

"Catch up with the princess and guide her to the extraction point. Kat, you're with me. Everyone else, pull out!" Vulture nodded and jumped down from the branch where he ran off to where he had hidden his own Skyhook. A few stragglers still cowering in the plaza saw the lanky man with the rifle drop down from the trees, but no one was brave enough to try and go after him.

* * *

Unable to leave the Emperor's side for fear of leaving him and Princess Sylvia vulnerable, Captain Riza Rundog had no choice but to hold position in order to shield them with her own barrier. All around the plaza, Imperial guards lay either wounded or dead from the terrorists that had attacked the plaza, and most by the hands of the two fighting in front of the gallows. Who would have thought that the rumors were true and a pro-Norma resistance group could launch this organized of an attack? Meanwhile, the former Princess Angelise and her maid had both mounted the vehicle of the one who had rescued her. Two of the remaining guards tried to stop her but were unable to keep them from taking off. "Damn you to hell Angelise!" she heard Julio growl. From overhead, Angelise glared down at them.

"Actually, I owe you a thank you 'brother,' for helping me figure out who I am! You too Sylvia, for showing me how disgusting humans can really be! See you later, hope you're happy living a lie!" With a parting smile, Angelise turned the airship away and took off over the remaining crowd. With a growl of rage, Julio shoved Risa aside and pushed past her barrier.

"Hurry!" he screamed. "Catch them!"

"Emperor no!" Riza warned. But it was too late. From atop the fleeing vehicle, Ange threw a four-pointed blade back at her brother to slice open his cheek. Julio shrieked in pain and fell to his knees, his hands clutching his now bloody face. Meanwhile, the two who had enabled Ange to escape had fled up onto the gallows and were heading straight for the hangman's perch.

* * *

"Come on!" Rio yelled. Grabbing onto Hilda's hand, the two of them raced up the front stairs of the gallows. The final two guards blocked their way, but a punch from Rio to one's jaw and a kick by Hilda to the second's groin knocked them aside. "Up here!" To the top of the gallows they ran only to stop as they found themselves at a dead end.

"Now what?" Hilda demanded.

"Just wait," he told her. In the distance, two blue flares, one from the western promenade and another from the southern, shot up from the trees and Rio knew their ride was on the way.

"Look out!" Hilda warned. Rio turned and coming up the stairs after them was Julio's bodyguard, her hand glowing with a red light. Rio focused what little Mana he had left and launched a final wave at her. The woman smirked in triumph and thrust out her hand to deflect it, only to be knocked back when she made contact and a golden flash erupted from the wave. _What the hell?_ he wondered. _What was that?_ Well whatever it was he wasn't about to waste it. From over the trees, two more Skyhooks were rushing in on their location. The first one came to a halt next to the gallows, its pilot a hugely muscled man who gestured for one of them to get on.

"Jump!" he ordered as he pushed Hilda forward. Hilda gave a startled cry but did as she was told and leapt off the gallows to land behind Rhino, who took off at full speed the moment she was on board. Right behind him, Kat swooped in on her own Skyhook to pick him up.

"Come on!" Kat called. Rio however had one last thing to do.

"Hey your majesty!" With blood streaming down his cheek, Julio looked up and behind his helmet, Rio smirked as he raised his hand and gave an obscene gesture before hopping on. Kat took off in pursuit of the others and Julio's enraged scream followed after him.

"Pretty ballsy!" Kat admitted.

"And totally worth it!" Rio laughed.

"Let's hope you still feel that way later," Kat told him. "You know, Rhino's pretty pissed. And I don't even want to know what Boss is going to have to say about all this." Rio didn't answer. In the distance, the Skyhooks of the others lifted off from their cover and launched though the air toward the extraction point. _Well_ , he thought, _at least this time I was able to keep my promise._

* * *

From atop the balcony of the Dawn Foundation's Manor, Embryo laughed and clapped his hands. He couldn't remember a time when he had been this overjoyed. To think that the key to everything he desired would become manifest in a representation of his own failure. Dark however, didn't seem to share his master's jubilation. He kept his eyes fixed on the Mana screen, his brow furrowed in a silent rage. "Whatever is the matter?" Embryo asked.

"That man who led the attack on the gallows," Dark answered. "I'm certain it was the one who humiliated me. And the Norma was with him as well." Embryo nodded and closed the Mana window.

"I see. Well, no matter. I have a feeling you and he shall eventually cross paths again. As for the Norma, she's no longer a priority. No, this Ange is far more interesting."

"If that is the case then shouldn't we go after them?"

"No need. If I'm right, she and I are destined to meet again." From off in the distance, six lights shone as the Network agents intercepted Ange and guided her to safety; that beautiful girl whose song had ignited a fire in Embryo's soul that he had thought been extinguished long ago. "What a truly marvelous creature."

* * *

The minute he heard his wife scream, Schwartz had rushed back into the house where he found Allenby on the couch, her face white as a sheet and her hands clasped over her mouth. "Allenby?" he asked as he kneeled beside her. "What's wrong?" It was then that he heard the sound of gunfire and looked up the Mana window his wife had opened. It was the scene of the Norma's execution only something unexpected had happened. Two people were shooting in front of the gallows while the Norma and her maid were busy dragging an unconscious youth to some sort of airship.

"We don't know what's going on," a panicked reporter explained. "All we know is that several explosions have gone off between the Dawn Pillar and the Imperial Palace. Emperor Misurugi seems to be hurt and several guards have been shot." As he watched, the Norma and her maid climbed aboard the aircraft and flew away. Shortly afterwards, two more aircraft of a similar design flew up to the gallows where the two gunners had taken shelter to pick them up as well.

"How horrible!" Allenby gasped. "Those poor people!" Closing the window, Schwartz wrapped his arms around his wife and held her until she calmed down. After taking her into the kitchen for some tea, Schwartz left his wife so he could check on his daughter. Once he was upstairs, Schwartz leaned against the wall where he finally allowed himself to smile. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be feeling so happy and relieved. Not when so many people were possibly dead. And yet, he was. He didn't have any proof but somehow, he knew that one of the gunners had been the rogue human that had spared his life.

As Schwartz regained himself, he entered his daughter's room and kneeled down by her bed. Marie was fast asleep, her hair the same lovely color as her mother's splayed around the pillow. Schwartz gently stroked her head and was thankful that he was able to still watch her grow up but couldn't help a troubling thought from surfacing. What if Marie had been born a Norma? By the same law he had sworn to uphold, she would have been shipped away to who knows where. Would he really have been so willing to let that happen to his daughter? And what of all the other parents of Norma? From what he had heard, the former Emperor and Empress of Misurugi had lied and deceived the public for years regarding the truth of their eldest daughter. But what else could they have done as parents? _Perhaps I should take more than few days off_ , Schwartz decided. _Maybe it's time I took a good hard look at my life and the world I've been living in._

 **Author's Notes**

And now, I'd like to share a little more about my personal expanded Cross Ange universe. Today, we'll be talking about my other OC Dark.

Age: Early to mid-30's (or at least that's what he looks like. It's possible that he may be much older thanks to Embryo)

Height: 6' 3"

Weight: 90 kg

Hair: White

Eyes: Grey

Build: Muscular

Profile: A mysterious individual with ties to Embryo, Dark is highly skilled at using Mana both as a tool and as a weapon. Regardless, he's still vulnerable to the Mana cancelling abilities of Norma. I created him because I needed someone to be a foe for Rio. His name was given to him by Embryo as a joke inspired by his white hair and his role is as Embryo's enforcer, messenger, and steward; someone to make him tea, manage his house, and occasionally assassinate someone. Although not immune to Embryo's abuse (as I displayed in the previous chapter) he's very much a samurai in nature and is unquestionably loyal to his master.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Homecoming**

As she flew Tusk's vehicle over the woods south of the Dawn Pillar, a flash off of Starboard suddenly caught Ange's attention. She looked over and flying up to them was an aircraft similar in design to Tusk's. Its pilot flashed at her with a signal mirror and gestured her to follow him. "Lady Angelise?" Momoka asked. "Who is that person?" Ange didn't answer. She had been lied to and betrayed too many times over the last few days to easily trust anyone, especially a complete stranger who for all she knew could have been hired by Julio to bring back her head.

"I don't know," Ange finally said. "But check Tusk for any guns. If this guy is a threat, he won't live long enough to regret it." It wasn't as if she and Momoka had a ton of options at the moment. Besides, she still had far too many questions that she needed answered. Turning the aircraft, she followed their guide as he led them east over the Dawn Gardens and past the Imperial Castle until the beach suddenly came into view. Around her, other vehicles similar to Tusk's joined them, including two which carried the helmeted man and woman who had charged the gallows when Tusk had cut her down. As they formed a perimeter around them, the pilot of the lead vehicle gestured for them to land and Ange descended onto the sand. The others followed suit as the pilot of the lead vehicle, a large and powerfully built man, gestured for them to hurry.

"Everybody move it!" he ordered. "We only have a minute window. I want these women out of here now!" From the lead vehicle, the woman from the gallows leapt off as did her accomplice who had ridden in with another woman. They stood next to Ange and Momoka as the others rushed over to where something had been hidden in the scrub and covered with a camouflage net which they pulled off to reveal a trailer of some kind. "You three get in now!" the leader barked. "And take Tusk with you. Rio, attach the Skyhook. Coordinates are already programmed into Auto Nav."

"Now wait a minute!" Ange said. "I'm not going anywhere until someone..."and Ange was cut off as the helmeted woman roughly grabbed her arm.

"For once 'Princess', would you not argue and just do as you're told!" That voice, and those violet eyes behind her visor. There was no doubt in Ange's mind anymore who it was underneath. Reluctantly, Ange did as she was instructed as both she and Momoka grabbed Tusk and dragged him across the sand towards the trailer. Hilda's accomplice meanwhile, mounted Tusk's vehicle when the guy in charge suddenly pointed a finger at him.

"We're not done!" he warned before he rushed back to his own aircraft. The three girls climbed in through a small door in the front, pulling Tusk in after them and laying him on the floor as the helmeted man backed Tusk's vehicle up to the trailer and connected with several loud clicks.

"Everyone buckle up," he called as the aircraft and the trailer lifted off the sand. Though the shuttered windows, Ange watched the others lifting off in their own vehicles before scattering in different directions. Soon, Misurugi was far behind them and they were safely flying low over the ocean. Inside the trailer, Ange had removed the tunic Julio had forced upon her and changed into a clean shirt she had found in an overhead compartment, finding relief in removing some of the filth that still clung to her. Even better, the shirt was large enough to fall over her hips and preserve her modesty. Next to Ange, deeply shaken by all that had occurred, Momoka sat wrapped in a blanket while across from Ange, Hilda sat with her helmet beside her, her red hair tied up in a single ponytail.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you my lady," Momoka half sobbed. Ange smiled and rested a comforting hand on her maid's shoulder.

"Don't be. I actually feel a lot better." Momoka looked up and Ange sighed in resignation. "I'm free now. There's nothing there left for me anymore." She then looked up at the girl who had been nothing but a pain in her ass ever since she had arrived at Arzenal. "Hey Hilda?"

"What?" Hilda asked.

"Thanks," she managed to say without choking. Hilda just smirked and shrugged.

"Well, you looked so pathetic I couldn't help feeling sorry for you. And I guess I did owe you anyway for helping me escape Arzenal." _You owe me for a lot more than that,_ Ange thought. _But I guess this is a start._

"Oh, that's right," Ange remembered. "What about your mom? Did you ever find her?" Hilda frowned and looked away.

"Yeah." Somehow that was all Ange needed to know.

"I see." At that moment, the door to the trailer opened and Hilda's accomplice entered. He removed his helmet and Ange took a closer look at him as he wiped the sweat out of his short blonde hair. There was no doubt he and those others were humans. She had seen him using the Light of Mana to cover Hilda during the firefight at the Dawn Pillar. What she wanted to know was what he and Hilda were doing together? And why did he risk his own life to save some random Norma?

"Okay," he told them as he sat down. "Looks like the autopilot has us headed southeast. We'll decide our next move after we rendezvous with the others."

"So," she asked, "what's your story?"

"Me?" he grinned and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. "Why I'm just a dashing rogue who saw a fair maiden in distress and decided to come to the rescue." Ange stared at him and couldn't believe he was being serious. Likewise, Hilda groaned and rubbed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Really?" Momoka whispered, her eyes sparkling.

"Whatever," Ange said. "Now then." Kneeling down, Ange lifted Tusk up by the collar of his cloak and delivered a slap across his face. "Wake up!" Tusk cried out and shook his head clear.

"Ange?" he asked as he looked over at the other guy. "Rio? Then we all made it out?" Was that all he had to say to her? Ange grit her teeth and began grinding his skull between her fists. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"What is wrong with you!" she growled. "Why are you so compelled to jam your face into my crotch?"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident I swear! Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Um Lady Angelise?" Momoka asked. "Who is this person and what exactly is your relationship?"

"That's what I was wondering," Hilda added. Ange released him and Tusk laughed nervously.

"Well," he murmered, "it's actually pretty serious."

"Really?" the other human asked.

"What!" Ange cried as Momoka's face lit up.

"I knew it!" she cried. "The way you risked your life to save her! What else could it be? Oh Lady Angelise, you have no idea how happy this makes me as your head maid! At long last, the flower of womanhood has bloomed in your boyish heart!"

"Excuse me?" Ange yelled. Momoka did not just say what she thought she had.

"And to think!" Momoka went on. "You have not one but two incredibly gallant gentlemen seeking your hand!"

"Now wait a minute!" Hilda suddenly cried as she stood up. "Rio's with me!" Realizing too late what that sounded like, Hilda's face turned a bright red. "I mean...he came with me! I mean...the only reason he was there was because I forced him to come along!" The other man, or Rio as he was apparently called, chuckled and scratched his temple.

"That's actually pretty true," he admitted.

"Can we get back on topic?" Ange demanded as she turned back to Tusk. "Why are you even here? How did you find me? And who were those people?" Tusk looked around at the others and hummed in thought.

"Well," he finally said, "Jill sent me."

"The Commander?" Ange asked.

"What does she have to do with all this?" Hilda added

"I was told not to let you die. And those other guys are friends of mine. They heard about how you and your friend broke out of Arzenal and they offered to help." Reaching into his pocket, Tusk pulled something out which he placed into Ange's hand. "Here. I took this off that Julio guy. It's important to you right?" Ange looked down and felt herself overcome with joy. In her palm was her mother's ring which she placed back on her finger.

"Yeah it is," she said as she fought back tears. "But, I still want to know. Just who are you? How do you know the commander?" Tusk stared at her with his violet eyes but didn't answer.

"I'm sorry but...I think we should wait until we meet with the others. There are certain things I need to discuss with them first so how about we get some rest until then."

"Suits me just fine," Rio said as he laid down on his end of the bench. "I've been running myself ragged the last three days." Ange grumbled in frustration but let it go.

"Fine," she said. "But not a moment later."

"In the meantime," Tusk said. "Can I ask you something?

"What?"

"Your hair," he smiled. "How is it such a beautiful shade of gold?" Ange blushed in surprise, Hilda stared at them with a raised eyebrow, and Rio simply looked at Tusk and smiled.

"Um...well..." she stammered. He couldn't be serious, could he? She could still feel bits of produce in her scalp. "It just is."

"And the carpet's a match."

"That's it!" Ange yelled, and the craft began to rock back and forth over the water as she unleashed her fury on Tusk.

"Lady Angelise!" Momoka cried.

"Watch out!" Hilda shouted.

"Not in the ship!" Rio yelled.

* * *

In the private quarters of the Emperor, Captain Riza stood by and watched as the servants did their best to calm His Holiness down. Behind her, Princess Sylvia sat in her chair and cowered against the wall. Once she was certain the terrorists had evacuated the grounds of the Dawn Pillar, Riza had personally escorted Emperor Julio and his sister back to the palace where they were greeted to another scene of carnage. While the main force had attacked the Dawn Pillar, another group had run interference against any further security. From what she had gathered; a man with an assault weapon had attacked the police on the western promenade, a woman witnesses claimed to have been a Norma had held off those coming from the south, and a third had attacked the guards on duty at the Palace as they tried to join the defense at the Dawn Pillar. As if that wasn't severe enough, the metro database had apparently been hacked, sending the police running around in circles while the dissenters rampaged to their hearts' content.

"Your Holiness please!" the royal physician begged. "You need to calm down so we can..." and the doctor was cut off as Julio grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and threw him halfway across the room.

"I said FIND HER!" he screamed, the wound to his cheek reopening and dripping blood onto his clothes. "I don't care what you have to do! Send out every guard we have! I want Angelize's HEAD!"

"Emperor we hardly have any guards left!" a servant cried. "Many were killed in the attack and the rest are severely injured! Even the police were handicapped during the assault!"

"Then call out the National Guard! Get me Rosenblum! I'll have Arzenal and every Norma there burnt to a pile of ash for what she did to me!"

"But your Holiness..." and the servant was cut off as Riza laid her hand on his shoulder.

"See to the princess," she told him. "I will take care of the Emperor." The servant looked to her in doubt but a firm glare from Riza convinced him not to argue. On masse, the servants departed and escorted Princess Sylvia out of the room. Julio meanwhile continued to sit and seethe in his chair as Riza stepped forward and pressed his head against her bosom. "My poor Julio," she cooed. "Look what she did to you." He caresses and words finally calmed him down as Julio relaxed and wrapped his arms around her.

"She...she cut my face!" he whimpered. "That vicious monster of a Norma cut my face! And that dissenter, he dared to insult me when I was wounded!" Riza shushed him as she stroked his hair. Her finger found its way into his mouth and he instinctively began to suck from it.

"It's alright," she whispered. "Don't worry. I'll make her pay for what she did to my poor prince." Julio looked up to her as tears began to stream down his face.

"Mommy," he sniffled. "It hurts." Riza smiled as her hand began to glow with a red light.

"I know," she assured him as she laid it upon his face. "But don't worry, I'll make it all better." The cut began to close and heal until only a scar remained. She could have healed it more but leaving a reminder of his injury could be worked to her advantage. "Now," she said as she led him to the bed, "let's forget all about what happened." Afterwards, as Julio contentedly slept, Riza emerged from his bedchambers so she could think. This was truly an unexpected development. The Norma of Arzenal were threat enough to her mission but what if they joined forces with these renegade humans? And what about the one she had briefly fought with? When her energy had connected with his Mana, despite his being weakened by overuse during the fight she had been violently repulsed on contact. And even more troubling, in an instant she had sensed an energy not dissimilar from her own kind. But how? _I must report this to Lady Salamandinay_ , she decided. _If these renegade humans do have some unknown connection to Aura then we need to determine what it is immediately._

* * *

As the sun came up, Hilda yawned as she stretched herself out and grimaced at the crick in her back. Who would have thought that sleeping two nights in halfway decent beds would soften her up so much? After arriving at their destination; she, Ange, and Momoka had slept in the trailer while Rio and his friend camped outside. The smell of smoke drew her out where she was greeted by none other than that Tusk guy who sat with his back to her, roasting some fish over an open fire. He turned towards her and Hilda was taken aback a bit. The beating Ange had given him after he had run his mouth off had left his face a swollen bruised mess. And though he had asked for it, in a way she felt sorry for him. She probably looked no better after those police had attacked her. "Oh hi!" he said, somehow managing a smile through his injuries.

"Yeah sure," she said. Cautiously she made her way towards him, ready to put some more pain on him in case he got any ideas. Rio might call him a friend but Tusk was still only the second man Hilda had any extended contact with since she was a little girl. She wasn't about to let her guard down around him until he had proved himself like Rio had. "So, where's everyone else?"

"Rio went for a jog," Tusk answered. "And Momoka took Ange inland so she could wash off the rest of the garbage." Hilda nodded and took a look around. Tusk's "Skyhook" as it was called had landed on a sandy cove on the island's southern coast. A large jungle covered hill dominated the island's interior while in the crystal blue waters, coral formations sat partially exposed in the low tide amidst sea polished domes of rock.

"So where are we anyway?" she asked.

"My place," he told her. "It's an island about 900 miles southwest of Arzenal."

"You own this whole island?"

"Oh no, what I mean is I live here. I don't have any money." Hilda tried to process that and then remembered that Humans didn't need money thanks to the Light of Mana. Though now that she thought about it, Tusk wasn't using any Mana either. Out of curiosity, she bent over him for a closer look. "Is something wrong?"

"Hold still," she ordered. She parted some of his shaggy brown hair around the base of his skull but to her surprise she found nothing. "Where's your M-jammer?"

"My what? Oh, I don't have one."

"But you aren't using Mana."

"Well of course not. That's because I can't." Hilda blinked in confusion and stepped back.

"Wait a minute," she said. "Are you saying you're a...male Norma?"

"Well not exactly?" he asked. "It's kind of a long story." Hilda felt her head start to spin. A male Norma who wasn't a Norma, who knew the commander, and who also knew Ange. What the hell was going on here? Tusk meanwhile turned back to the fish cooking over the fire, one of which he picked out and handed to her. "Here. You're probably hungry." Hilda's stomach grumbled and she reluctantly accepted it.

"So, how is it that you know the commander?" she asked.

"Well," he answered, "she employs me for certain jobs. You now, jobs that need to be done quietly." _This guy is a terrible liar_ , she thought. Then again, Jill had sent him to get Ange so she guessed there was some truth to it. And that brought up her next point.

"And Ange?"

"She and her Para-mail washed up here when it malfunctioned. I pulled her out of the water and helped fix it so she could contact Arzenal." Hilda almost choked when she heard that. So he was the reason Ange survived? "Something wrong?"

"Uh no nothing at all." Luckily at that moment, Rio came jogging out of the jungle and down to the beach. He had stripped out of the jumpsuit he had taken from the depot and had changed into shorts and a t-shirt.

"Breakfast ready?" he asked as he approached.

"Sure is," Tusk nodded. As Rio ate his own fish, Hilda inched over for a private conversation.

"So what's the deal with this guy? What is he doing out here?"

"Tusk's parents were allies of the Network," he told her. "His father was a great warrior known as the Knight of Vilkiss. Which makes Tusk his successor by birthright."

"He's a knight?"

"That's what he's supposed to be but he gave it up a while ago. He now supports himself by trading with us. He finds and salvages wrecked Para-mail which we take off his hands in exchange for supplies. Speaking of which...hey Tusk...you don't have any spare units lying around do you?"

"A couple," he admitted. "I left them in the usual spot." At that moment, Ange and Momoka stepped out of the jungle as well. _Villkiss is Ange's unit_ , Hilda realized. _So does that mean Tusk is supposed to be her knight?_ "Feel better?" Tusk asked.

"Yeah a lot better," Ange smiled, though it faded as she rubbed her throat. "Thank you. If you, Rio, and Hilda hadn't shown up when you had, I'd be dead."

"Wait what?" Tusk asked.

"Well duh," Hilda added. "Who do you think covered her while you were knocked out?" Tusk looked to Rio who nodded in agreement.

"I see." He wasn't going to get all moody about not being the big hero, was he? To Hilda's relief, Tusk instead picked up two more fish spits and walked over to Ange and Momoka. "Here, I can imagine that after two days of prison, you two could use some real food."

"Oh, thank you so much Mr. Tusk," Momoka said as she happily accepted his offering.

"So," Ange asked as she ate, "what happens now?"

"Now," Rio answered, "we need to get you, Hilda, and Momoka someplace safe. We just need to wait for Rhino and the others." As if on cue, the sound of approaching engines echoed over the jungle. Overhead, five more Skyhooks suddenly appeared and dropped down towards the beach, their engines kicking up a sandstorm as they landed.

"Hey watch it!" Ange yelled. Rio put his back against the grit to shield Hilda and Tusk tried to do the same for Ange and Momoka when he suddenly cried out.

"Oh my!" Hilda heard Momoka gasp. She and Rio looked over and to her bemusement, saw that Tusk had stepped on a piece of driftwood that the aircrafts' engines had exposed during landing, losing his balance and causing him to fall on top of Ange with his face once more wedged between her legs.

"You..." Ange hissed, "...IDIOT!" A single punch and Tusk was sent flying back against his Skyhook's trailer. _Seriously?_ she thought. _This guy is a knight?_

* * *

The last thing Tusk remembered was Ange's fist in his face before everything faded in an explosion of stars. "Hey?" someone asked as a palm began to lightly tap his face. "You awake?' His vision cleared and he looked up to see none other than Kat kneeling before him, the rest of the Wildpack along with Rio and Hilda standing behind her. "Sorry Spider," she said. "Looks like he's alive."

"Rats," Spider sulked. "And I could have used a new pair of boots."

"Was he that beat up when we left Misurugi?" Kamaitachi asked. Tusk looked past them to where Ange stood with her arms crossed and her back to him.

"I uh, slipped in the sand," he told them. It was truthful enough.

"Um excuse me?" Momoka suddenly said and the group turned as one towards her. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything. I don't know how I could have gone on if anything happened to Lady Angelise." Rhino frowned and nodded.

"Yeah about that," he said. "Rio, can we have a word with you?" Tusk pulled himself up as Rio leaned towards him

"No matter what happens," he whispered, "keep them out of it." Tusk nodded as Rio followed Rhino, Vulture, and Kamaitachi further down the beach while Kat and Spider stayed behind.

"You're Ange right," Kat asked. "I'd like to check you out before we move."

"Oh, um sure," Ange said. Spider meanwhile, began to hover around Hilda.

"So," he grinned, "you're Rio's passenger, right? Are all the girls at Arzenal as cute as you?" Hilda didn't respond. "You know, I have med training as well. If you're hurt I can..." as he spoke, Spider's hand reached for hers but Hilda slapped it away as her other reached out and grabbed onto his groin.

"Keep your hands to yourself or YOU'LL be the one needing a doctor!" she warned.

"Okay okay I get it!" Hilda released him and Spider limped away. Kat meanwhile, who had been watching the whole thing, groaned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry about that," she said. "I think one of Spider's gadgets backfired and fried his brain a while back." Rio and the others meanwhile had reached the other side of the cove where they stood just above the tide line.

"That was a well-played move," Rhino admitted.

"I'd like to think so," Rio said.

"However, "in a blur of movement, Rhino spun around and drove his fist into Rio's stomach, the impact knocking the breath out of him and doubling him over. "What the HELL were you thinking!" To Rio's right, Vulture dropped his cigarette and ground it into the sand beneath his boot.

"Did it ever occur to you that what you did would compromise our own mission?" Rio looked up and before he could answer, Vulture slugged him across the jaw with far more force than his lanky frame suggested he was capable of.

"Not only that," Kamaitachi added, "but you endangered your passenger as well with your impulsiveness. Such selfishness is inexcusable." As he spoke, Kamaitchi's leg rose up and dropped its heel onto Rio's shoulder, sending him face first into the sand. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, Rhino yanked Rio to his feet and delivered another punch across Rio's jaw, sending him ricocheting back and forth among the three of them as they landed blow after blow on him.

"Stop it!" Tusk heard Momoka beg. "What are you doing to him?" Hilda growled in anger and reached for the gun holstered at her side but Tusk grabbed her before she could draw it.

"Let go of me or I'll..."

"You can't interfere!" Tusk told her. "Rio's a soldier. And for whatever his reason, the fact is he went against orders. And in doing so he endangered himself, his mission, and his comrades. This is the price he has to pay in order to make amends to them."

"I don't care!"

"Rio knew this would happen. I know how it looks but all we can do is stay out of it and let him keep his dignity as a man." Hilda's eyes widened in shock as she looked over to where Rio was being beaten and then turned away, a look of horror and confusion spread over her face.

"Don't worry," Kat assured them. "Trust me. If they wanted to, Rhino and the others could do some REAL damage to him." Meanwhile, a final blow from Rhino knocked Rio out of the circle where he lay gasping on the sand.

"That's enough," he ordered. "We'll let HQ decide his punishment." Kamaitachi and Vulture relaxed as the older man pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

"I don't care how tight you think you are with Boss kid," Vulture said as he lit up. "You are not walking away from this one." Wiping a mix of sand and blood from his lip, Rio spit a wad of red saliva onto the beach and slowly picked himself up.

"Yeah yeah I get it," he answered.

* * *

Doing her best to ignore the stupidity of her teammates, Kat resumed her examination of Ange. Why did men always have to settle their differences like children? "You have a bruise from the noose and a couple of cuts from the whip but nothing too serious. Just take it easy for a couple days, keep the cuts clean and you'll be fine."

"Right," Ange agreed. "So, who are you people anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious Princess?" Rio's passenger asked. "They're terrorists."

"Terrorists!" Momoka gasped.

"We like to think of ourselves as 'independent thinkers,'" Kat corrected. "The big guy is Rhino. He's the guy in charge. The ones with him are Vulture and Kamaitachi. Kamaitachi's the cute one. The creep who made the mistake of hitting on your friend is Spider. He's our tech guy. And I'm Kat."

"What about Rio?" Ange asked.

"Rio's one of our field agents. He was supposed to conduct your friend down in Enderant but he ran into difficulty and instead had to bring her up to meet with us. Don't ask me why he did everything else though." Ange saw Hilda reflexively bite her lip and wondered what role she played in all of this.

"Tell me," Ange asked, "are you a Norma like me and Hilda?"

"You got it," Kat nodded. "I'm one of the lucky ones. The Network found me when I was a baby and my parents gave me to them to keep out of the government's hands." Kat sighed and noticed how Ange was looking at her. "Sorry, it's just that when I think of them, I always wonder what they were like and if I could meet them one day."

"No, you don't," Hilda warned. "Trust me on that." _Well aren't you a ray of sunshine_ , Kat thought. Meanwhile, Rhino and the others had finished their business with Rio and they were now marching back.

"If we're done," Rio said. "Then let's talk about what we're going to do now. We still have to get these girls to Neo-Zion." _Oh boy_ , Kat thought. _He is not going to like this._

"Rio," Tusk said. "Ange and Hilda aren't going to Neo-Zion."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Word came down to us from Boss himself," Spider said. "He's been in talks with Commander Jill. We're taking them back to Arzenal."

"To Arzenal?" Hilda asked.

"No!" Rio said as he angrily looked to the others. "No! Absolutely not! That is not what my mission was!"

"Your mission has changed," Rhino stated. "This is an opportunity to restore relations with Arzenal and you WILL follow orders." Baring his teeth, Rio marched up to Rhino and Kat readied herself to pull him back in case he actually tried to take a swing.

"Screw my orders and screw you!" Rio snarled. "We're supposed to keep them out of places like that. Give me one good reason why I should take them anywhere near there. And don't you dare say it's because of what I did!" Rhino grunted in disdain and crossed his arms.

"You're right," he answered. "It is partially because of that stunt you pulled. But mostly..." shifting his gaze, Rhino pointed at Ange, "...it's because of HER!"

"Me?" Ange cried.

"Her?" Rio asked. "What makes her so important?"

"Haven't you been paying attention kid?" Vulture asked. "That girl is a royal Norma. What do you think that means?" Rio raised an eyebrow only for his eyes to widen as the implication finally set in.

"Hold on. Are you saying that she can pilot Villkiss?"

"It's true," Tusk said. "A few weeks ago, Ange and Villkiss washed up on this very beach. That was when I first met her." Rio's shocked gaze shifted back and forth between Tusk, Ange, and the others.

"So, does that mean..."

"It's Libertus," Kamaitachi interrupted. "Boss has already declared Exodus protocol. Every agent has been called in, the militia is being armed, and Neo-Zion's already evacuated. This time, we're not going to be caught unprepared. There really is no other place these three can go." Rio rubbed his chin and appeared to consider everything that he had been told.

"What if they say no?" he suddenly asked.

"Rio," Rhino said, "that's not the issue."

"The hell it isn't," Rio argued. "The whole point of the Network is to protect Norma from being exploited. We have Norma agents but they join us of their own free will. We don't force them and we sure as hell don't treat them like collateral. If they choose not to go back, then are you going to force them?"

"Rio," Tusk tried to say, "Jill..."

"Tusk stay out of this," Rio ordered. "And as far as Jill is concerned..."

"Then let's go back," Hilda suddenly said as all eyes fell on her. "It's like your friend says, there really is no place else we can go. Besides, I have to make sure nobody's messed with my stuff while I was gone."

"Hilda," Rio said as Ange stepped forward.

"And if what I'm hearing is correct," she said, "then I need to go back as well. I have some questions and the Commander is who I need to get them from."

"So, there you have it," Rhino said. "I take it you're satisfied?" Rio's shoulders slumped in resignation.

"It's their choice," he sighed. "I'll respect it." Rio walked away and Kat followed after him. As tough as he acted, she had known him long enough to know when he was upset.

* * *

As he looked out over the water, Rio wasn't sure what stung more, the beating he had gotten at the hands of Rhino and the others, or that everything he had gone through had turned out to be for nothing. At least the beating he had expected. Sand crunched behind him and Rio looked over to see Kat step up to his side. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'll live," he told her.

"So why did you do it anyway? That was reckless even for you." Without a word, Rio looked over his shoulder at Hilda. "Because of her?"

"What can I say? Something about her just got to me." Kat thought it over and suddenly grinned. _Oh crap I know that look_ , he realized. Before he could put some distance between him, Kat had thrown her arms around his neck and buried her face in her bosom.

"Oh Rio!" she wailed. "I was so worried! What would I do if I lost you!"

"Kat!" his muffled voice called out. "What the hell!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to help you," she whispered. "Trust me. Girls hate it when someone moves in on a guy they like."

"It's not like that!" As he wrestled free, Rio looked over in time to see Hilda glaring at him before she turned away. But that was the least of his problems. The last thing he needed was Kamaitachi to challenge him to a duel. Fortunately, the swordsman seemed more embarrassed then jealous. Then again, Rio knew from experience that dating Kat required a certain amount of patience.

"If we're done," Ange said. "How about we get going? We don't want to keep the Commander waiting."

"Why not?" Hilda replied. "Might as well get it over with."

"Then we'll leave you with Tusk and Rio," Rhino said. "Rio, you're to escort them to Arzenal and then await further orders. And keep in mind that you're representing the Network."

"Yeah I get it," Rio groaned. As Hilda, Momoka, and Ange boarded the trailer of Tusk's Skyhook, the Wildpack mounted their own craft and began to take off when Kat suddenly called out to Hilda.

"Hey red! Go easy on Rio okay! He's got his quirks but guys like him are rarer than you might think."

"I'm sitting right here," Kamaitachi said as his eye twitched.

"Awww," Kat cooed, "you're so cute when you're jealous."

* * *

And so it was, not more than an hour later; the two norma, maid, and their guardians; found themselves on a tiny patch of beach at the base of a sheer cliff that loomed over them. _Up there is Arzenal_ , Rio thought. _Sarah is somewhere up there. I'm certain of it._ Though Hilda had told him at the Misurugi safe house that the name Sarah Honister only sounded familiar, it was still the best lead he had gotten. In front of him, an arch had been set into the foot of the cliff which opened into a passageway that undoubtedly led all the way up into the base. Though his desire to charge straight through that arch was overwhelming, Rio knew that running headlong into Arzenal with neither a plan nor gear was the surest way to get himself killed. Besides, the way was already blocked. Before the arch stood two people. One was a tall woman smoking a cigarette. Her long black hair was done up in a ponytail and as her cape fluttered in the winds circling the cliffs, Rio saw that her right arm from the bicep down was a metal prosthetic. Beside her was a young girl about the same age as Hilda or Ange. Her long dark purple hair was done up in twin tails like Hilda, but unlike the latter's flowing crimson mane, hers was smooth as silk. As he approached them, the girl fidgeted and averted her eyes. _I guess I must be the first man she's ever seen,_ he realized. _Either that or Rhino's fist did more damage to my looks then I realized._

"Commander Jill I assume?" So this was the famous Jill, alias Alektra Maria von Lowenherz. She was every bit as beautiful as he had heard. But there was something else about her. A sharpness like a knife pointed right at him.

"That's correct. And you must be Rio. You and Tusk have my gratitude for bringing back our girls safe and sound." As she spoke, Jill's eyes shifted from him to where the girls waited behind him. Rio had seen that look before, usually from Major when she was about to administer discipline to an ill-mannered underling.

"Years ago," he said, "we were allies. I hope that this proves to be the first step towards rebuilding relations between our two organizations." Jill exhaled a long slow plume of smoke over his head. Not low enough to hit him in the face, but still close enough for him to smell it.

"We'll see," she said. "Now then, I think it's best you leave before anyone sees you." Rio gave a crisp salute and turned away. Though she had been polite, the message had been clear. He was NOT welcome here.

"Well," Tusk said as he approached, "time for us to go."

"Already?" Ange asked

"Afraid so. I've got some other matters to attend to."

"And I've got a superior who probably wants my ass on a griddle," Rio agreed. As Tusk and Ange said their own goodbyes, Hilda stepped up to him.

"So," Hilda said, "this is goodbye." Rio looked to her and smiled.

"Only for now," he told her. "But I've got a feeling we'll see each other again." Hilda frowned and Rio rested his hand on her shoulder, eliciting a sudden blush from her. "So tell me. How did it feel to hit back for a change?" She looked up at him and smirked.

"Good," she admitted. "Really good. But it kind of makes me feel as if I still owe you." Rio offered his free hand to her.

"Cook me breakfast next time I come around?" Hilda stared at him but finally a genuine smile broke through as she accepted his hand in hers.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

As Tusk's Skyhook flew off over the water, Hilda watched until it vanished from sight and was surprised at how sad she felt. She hadn't known Rio that long but somehow, she had gotten used to him. He was the most unusual person she had ever met. Nothing he did made any sense to her. But in a way, she kind of liked that.

"We know two very strange guys," Ange said beside her.

"I guess we do," Hilda agreed

"What was that about breakfast by the way?" Hilda crossed her arms and turned her nose up.

"Mind your own business 'Princess'." Behind them, the crunching of sand under boots signaled the approach of Jill and Salia

"If you two are done," the Commander said, "we have important matters to discuss." Ange frowned and walked towards them with Momoka in tow.

"You're right," Ange said. "We do." Hilda groaned to herself and followed after. She was NOT looking forward to this.

* * *

Back at Tusk's island, Rio sat on a stone ledge overlooking the jungle. To think that for a few moments, he had actually stood on the shores of Arzenal itself. He had heard rumors and stories about it from Boss, Vulture, and a handful of other Zion survivors; none of them good. And if his hunch was correct then that was where Sarah had been sent by the Norma Management Board. _I was so close_ , he thought. _I have to get back there but how?_ In the middle of his thoughts, Rio's datapad began to vibrate to a familiar rhythm.

 _bzt bzt bzt...bzzzzzzzt...bzt bzt bzt...bzzzzzzzt..._

Rio groaned and reached for the device. Best to just get this over with. "Rio here."

"Rio," Boss said over the line. "Glad to see you're alright. Now would you kindly explain what the hell happened in Misurugi!" Rio grimaced. He could practically see Boss's expression.

"I have no excuses. I let my emotions get the better of me."

"Which doesn't answer my question." Rio hummed in thought before he finally settled on an excuse that made sense.

"I was unprepared for the extent being a resident of Arzenal had on my passenger. It was the only way I could prove that the Network could be trusted." For a long time, Boss was silent.

"I suppose I can see your reasoning. But that doesn't change the fact that you violated the parameters of you mission and in doing so; endangered yourself, your passenger, and your comrades. If circumstances were different, I'd have you dragged back to Neo-Zion and imprisoned in the stockade for a month."

"Boss about that," Rio interrupted. "Is it true? Can that Ange girl really pilot Villkiss?"

"It certainly looks that way. I apologize for not telling you about this earlier but we needed to verify what Jill told us and how best to address the issue. I know that was probably a bitter pill to swallow, but it was the only choice we could make. Now then, you have another assignment. Chaplain will send you the file shortly."

"Already?" Rio asked.

"And let me make one thing absolutely clear. What you're about to face will probably be the most crucial mission you've ever undertaken on behalf of the Network. And after that stunt you just pulled, I have a lot of reservations about trusting you with it. Major herself was about to personally come down there and drag your ass back here for punishment. However, just as when I sent you to conduct the Norma, you're in the right place at the right time. This is a chance to redeem yourself. Don't waste it."

"Yes sir," Rio answered. From over the line, he could have sworn he heard Boss chuckle.

"By the way. I saw the broadcast of the message you gave to Julio Misurugi. I have to admit, I enjoyed that quite a bit." The connection was cut and Rio groaned as he laid back on the ground. When he looked up, a beer bottle was hovering over his face.

"Want one?" Tusk asked.

"Desperately." Rio accepted the bottle and Tusk sat beside him as Rio popped the lid off and drained the level of the beer considerably, although it would have been better if it was cold. For all of Tusk's technical skill, Rio couldn't understand how he couldn't just rig up a working power source and a fridge.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Tusk asked. "Ange's friend. The red head." Rio sighed and shook his head.

"I'm trying not to. In the past three days I've been shot at, nearly blown up, and had my ass kicked more times than I care to think about. And in the end, I couldn't even keep her from going back to that hellhole."

"I can empathize," Tusk laughed. "But somehow, if you could do it over, I have a feeling you'd do it all again." Rio thought about it. True, this job had been more hassle than he was willing to deal with but it wasn't all bad. He had meant it when he had asked Hilda if she would cook him breakfast again. And of course, while it hadn't been a pleasure trip by any definition, traveling with a beautiful girl was always fun. Plus, as tough as Hilda acted, Rio couldn't deny there was something inside her that occasionally seeped through. Something fragile and sad that in a way he could identify with. Maybe that was the real reason he had put himself and his career with the Network on the line to help her save Ange.

"Well," he mused, "I wouldn't exactly say no. What about Jill? Are you sure they're going to be alright with her?"

"Jill may act hard but she's not so bad," Tusk assured him. "She might administer some discipline but she won't do anything nearly as bad as what the humans would do to them." Rio guessed he should trust Tusk's judgement and let it go. As the two sat and drank, Rio thought back to when they had first met. He was still in training and the Network had sent him as part of a group to pick up some salvaged Para-mails for the militia. Rio hadn't been impressed with the collector, some scrawny kid who lived in the middle of nowhere. So he mouthed off to him and Tusk had thrown him flat on his back. Afterwards, the two had become friends and Rio had taken every opportunity to visit him be it to pick up Para-mail or just to check on him. Which is why he was so surprised to hear that Tusk had been sent after the other Norma.

"So tell me," he asked. "Why are you taking up your title now?" Tusk took a swig of his own and gazed out over the jungle.

"For Ange," he said. "So I can protect her."

"But that's just it," Rio replied. "After Libertus failed you said there wasn't any point to being a knight and you weren't going to waste your life in the name of someone you had never even met. So what changed your mind?" Tusk sighed and leaned back.

"When Ange first showed up here," he said, "she wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with. But, after a while I began to see that it was a cover for how lonely she actually was. Apparently she wasn't having an easy time when she first arrived at Arzenal. Between the shock of learning who she was and the adjustment to her new life, she began to shut everyone out. It took a little effort but I was able to get her to open up. She stayed with me about a week and that's when it happened."

"What happened?"

"One of the DRAGONs had followed her here and attacked us. Villkiss was still damaged so I ran to get it up and running while she held it off. It was amazing. Ange was so small and yet she took on a Schooner in hand to hand combat. Luckily, I was able to get Villkiss working enough for it to shoot it down. That incident opened my eyes. Ange had lost everything, had so much stacked against her, but she still kept fighting. It made me question what I was doing and why I had done nothing for so long. So, after her squad found and rescued her, I decided that it was time for me to stop hiding. I'm not the Knight of Villkiss because I inherited the title from Dad. I'm doing it because I choose to fight for Ange." Rio thought it over and smiled.

"Sounds more to me like you chose to be the Knight of Ange." Tusk looked at him with a confused glance but finally broke out laughing.

"You know, I think you're right. That's exactly who I am."

"Of course, you might want to work on a few things first. Seriously, you can't tell me all those face plants were accidental."

"Th...th...that was not my fault!" Tusk stammered as his face flushed beet red.

"And complimenting a girl on her 'carpet'?" Rio added. "See, this is why I keep telling you to get off this island every once in a while. If you socialized out in the real world you wouldn't be so awkward." Tusk sulked and Rio couldn't help but laugh. "So, it's really happening isn't it? LIbertas I mean."

"Looks that way," Tusk agreed. "Things are going to start moving pretty fast soon." As if on cue, Rio's datapad began to vibrate. Rio checked the menu and saw that a new file had been sent. _Okay_ , he thought. _Let's see what I'm doing now._ Rio opened the file and his eyes widened as he read the mission summary. _Are they serious?_ Rio had to reread the file two more times just to make sure he wasn't imagining it. "Hey what's wrong?" Tusk asked. Rio looked over and saw that in his shock he had stood up. Then he began to laugh. He couldn't believe it. Maybe it all wasn't for nothing after all.

"Tusk," Rio grinned, "can I crash here for a few days?"

"Oh uh, sure no problem." Still grinning ear to ear, Rio switched to com-mode and dialed the access code for the mobile command ship.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked.

"Chop, I'm going to need a few things."

"Oh no!" Chop said. "Forget it! No more favors! You've used up all your credit with me! After what you did, I got chewed out like you wouldn't believe from Major!"

"Well," Rio beamed, "good thing this technically isn't a favor. It's entirely mission relevant. Now listen up. I've got a list." As he spoke, Rio turned his gaze in the direction of Arzenal. _Just a few more days_ , he vowed. _Just hold on Sarah and I'll get you out. And Hilda too._

 _(And so our first Act, the Fugitive Arc, comes to an end. Next chapter begins part 2, the Arzenal Arc.)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Bait and Switch**

The shock of the cold water splashing over her yanked Ange back to consciousness and she flopped sputtering on the hard stone floor. Her eyes opened and she found herself in another prison cell. _What happened?_ she wondered. The last thing she remembered was walking up to Jill and Salia on the beach. She had a long list of questions for the Commander but before she could ask, something had struck her in the stomach and everything went black.

"Are you awake now?" a familiar voice asked. On the other sides of the bars; Salia, Vivian, Ersha, Rosalie, and Chris stood with expressions ranging from contempt to disappointment. Only Vivian showed any sign of being happy to see her. Someone coughed beside her and Ange looked up to see Hilda lying next to her. Her long red hair hung loose and she had been stripped naked. A sudden chill caressed her skin and Ange gave a tiny cry as she realized she was also naked.

"Hey," Vivian said, "welcome back you two!"

"Vivian!" Salia scolded. Immediately, the overly energetic pilot pulled herself back as the captain held up the clipboard in her hand. "I will now read your punishment notice."

"Where's Momoka?" Ange demanded.

"Ange and Hilda," Salia continued, "for deserting your squad you will spend one week in confinement. Additionally, all of your assets and possessions have been confiscated, including your respective Para-mails AND the servant you purchased, the latter of which has been reassigned to the guest house."

"Oh, is that all?" Hilda asked. "Guess I'll just have to buy it all back later." From her place by Chris's side, Rosalie's face suddenly twisted in rage and she flung herself against the bars.

"Do you think this is a joke?" she yelled. "Because of you we've all been benched! All the other squads are making money and we're stuck on standby!" Rosalie bit her lip and her expression softened a bit. "Why didn't you talk to us? We would have helped you."

"Oh come on!" Chris scoffed. "We both know she never once saw us as friends." Rosalie looked to Chris in shock.

"You got it," Hilda smirked. "You two were just a means to an end. I only put up with you as way of making my life here just a little less miserable." Rosalie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open when Chris suddenly pushed her aside and spit onto Hilda's face.

"It would have been better if you had just died," she growled. "Oh, and I bought back all of Captain Zola's stuff while you were away. You're not allowed anywhere near it." Christ stormed away and Rosalie gave one last sorrowful look at Hilda before she followed after.

"I just don't understand," Ersha said. Ange looked up to her and the pinkette's eyes were barely holding back tears. "Why did you two run away? All of us...we've been in here our entire lives. We don't know the outside world or any of our families. There's nothing for us out there. So why?" Ersha's eyes were so full of sorrow and hurt that Ange almost felt it herself.

"Because she's not like us," Salia said as she walked off. "The Commander was a fool to trust you. You never deserved Villkiss. Or anything else." Ersha gave the two of them one last remorseful look before she left as well. Vivian though remained behind a second longer as she rummaged through her pocket and dropped something at the foot of the cell.

"Vivian?" Ange asked.

"I won't tell if you won't," Vivian said with a wink as she ran after the others. Ange reached through the bars and pulled in something wrapped in plastic. She opened it and smiled at the contents: a Perolina keychain and two hair scrunchies.

"Here," she said as she tossed the binds to Hilda.

"She really should mind her own business," Hilda grumbled.

"So, are you okay?"

"Yeah sure," Hilda said as she picked herself off the floor. "It's better this way. Keeping up the charade was getting exhausting anyway."

"You could have said you were sorry," Ange commented. Hilda _tched_ and pulled her hair back into its usual style.

"I don't need to hear that from you," she grumbled. "Besides, it's not like I came back for them anyway." On both of their bunks, a basic uniform had been placed alongside a simple woolen blanket. _Well at least they gave us that much_ , Ange thought as she dressed. Across the cell, Hilda secured her skirt around her hips and Ange finally saw the fading shoe shaped bruise just beneath her left breast.

"That looks pretty bad," she mentioned. "What happened?"

"Oh this? I...got jumped by fifty cops."

"Fifty?"

"Yeah, and while I was kicking their asses one of them got in a lucky shot."

"Really?" Hilda shrugged and sat down on her bunk.

"I don't know about you Princess but my time on the outside was hell. After beating down all those cops, I had to sleep in muddy diches, dig through trash for food, and then I had to go and save your sorry ass."

"And that Rio guy?"

"Ugh he was the worst," Hilda groaned. "I needed some patsy to help draw their fire so I said that if he did a good job I MIGHT let him sleep with me. And you know what? He somehow thought that meant he could try and cop a feel every chance he could get. I had to keep my gun close all the time or else I'd catch him trying to stick it in me."

"So is that why you got so upset when Momoka thought he was interested in me?" Hilda glared at her and laid down with her back to Ange.

"Shut up!"

* * *

As the sun set over the ocean, Rio sat in Tusk's cave and scanned the documents HQ had sent him. A cup of black coffee sat on the table before him alongside a plate of boar jerky and jungle fruit while outside, an orchestra of crickets provided music. For the time being, he had the entire island to himself. Tusk had left earlier that afternoon to perform surveillance around Misurugi. If Embryo was going to make his move then sooner or later that was where he was going to unveil his plans. It was from Misurugi after all that the Light of Mana was transmitted to the rest of the world. And it was also where the DRAGON corpses were taken after the Norma of Arzenal dealt with them. Though for why exactly no one really knew. The Network had tried time and again to sneak a mole into the Dawn Pillar but each time they had been found out before they could breach the inner chambers. _It's a shame the Network couldn't identify the princess as a Norma until it was too late_ , he thought. _That would have been the perfect chance for us to finally blow the lid off of Embryo's secrets._

Setting the pad down, went out for a walk. Despite the tropical climate, the weather here was surprisingly pleasant at evening. Cool winds blowing off the water helped to offset the humidity of the day so a person could sleep comfortably. Up the central hill the path spiraled until at last, he reached the peak and found himself before a hanger that had been carved into the rock. A smaller sub-door within the main one granted him access and the glow of the lantern cast a light on a pink Arquebus that lay half covered by a cloth tarp. _He's really done a fantastic job keeping it up over the years_ , Rio thought. But considering it was all Tusk had left of his mother it was no surprise. Rio petted the nose and his mind began to wonder about his own mother. The last time they had spoken was just before the Network had recruited him. He wondered if she and his father were alright. Did they miss him? Did they mourn for very long after he faked his death? Despite the bitterness he had felt toward his parents for how they had reacted over Sarah, a part of him still longed to see them. But after the Network had showed him the truth he couldn't live as they did. No, he had made his choice and it was too late to go back. All he could do was keep moving forward until he finally reached his goal.

In the middle of his thoughts, his foot stepped on something and Rio looked down to see a socket wrench in the shadow of the old Arquebus. He picked it up and carried it back to the work bench when something else caught his eye. On the tool rack hanging over the bench, a photo had been secured to the wood which he pulled free so he could better examine it. Two of the people he recognized as Tusk's parents; Istvan and Vanessa. The other two were a muscular middle-aged man with a greying black beard whose arm was around the shoulder of an attractive woman with blonde hair and who carried a puppy in her arms. The man he recognized as Boss, back when he went by the name of Blitz and was the Network's number one agent. The woman had to be Jasmine, who was the commander of Arzenal during the first Libertas. Between the two pairs was a young woman in a black rider's suit whose black hair was done up in a ponytail. _That must have been Alektra_ , he realized. As he looked closer, something about the way she was standing stoked his interest. Her shoulder turned towards Tusk's parents, or rather towards Istvan, was tenser than the one facing Boss and Jasmine. And it was pulled back slightly as if she were afraid that she would be burned if she touched him. Was it possible something was going on between them? Rio looked to Istvan and to his relief saw none of the tension in his stance which meant that it was entirely one-sided. Rio replaced the photo and wondered if Tusk knew but doubted it. Tusk was a good soldier but in a lot of ways he was incredibly naïve. Still, this little tidbit of information could come in handy later in case he needed a bargaining chip.

As he left the hanger, Rio gazed out across the sea in the direction of Arzenal. The sun had finally set over the horizon and the last lingering rays refracted off the clouds in way that made the sky itself seem as if was on fire. _It's the same shade as her hair,_ Rio thought. He wondered how Hilda was and hoped that whatever punishment Jill was inflicting on her wasn't too severe. In the midst of his thoughts, a sudden chill blew in from over the water. If he had to guess, it would rain tomorrow.

* * *

 _With a whimper, Hilda raised her head and found herself in an endless black void. Chains around her wrists hung her from a wooden arch and Hilda shivered as a chill raced up her naked body. "Help," she whispered. "Someone help me."_

 _"Why did you come back?" From out of the dark, an older woman and a little girl suddenly appeared, both with hair the same shade of red as hers. "I was finally happy," the woman said. "And then you came back. Why? Why did I have to give birth to a beast like you?"_

 _"Momma," Hilda whimpered. "Please." The little girl cried and buried her face in Momma's apron._

 _"Momma I'm scared," the little girl cried._

 _"It's okay," Momma said as she turned away from Hilda. "That horrible monster will never bother us again." Next to Momma, four policemen appeared, their batons tapping against their palms as they sadistically grinned at Hilda._

 _"Get away," she pleaded. "Leave me alone." Someone clapped their hands and more people appeared, all of whom Hilda recognized from Ange's execution._

 _"Hang her up," they chanted. "Hang her up. Hang her up." Someone chuckled and to her shock, Hilda turned and saw Zola with her arm around both Chris and Rosalie._

 _"Zola," she begged. "Help me" Her former lover tossed her head back and laughed as she fondled Chris and Rosalie's breasts._

 _"You expect me to help you now? That's rich."_

 _"Why should we help a traitor like you?" Rosalie asked._

 _"Yeah," Chris agreed. "We've had enough of your little games."_

 _"You know Hilda," Zola said, "I didn't mind protecting you. After all, you gave me what I wanted so it was only fair. But I always saw my end through and never went back on it."_

 _"Which is more than you ever did," Chris reminded her. "At least when I bought back Captain Zola's room, I did it because I wanted to remember her." The crowd parted and another human appeared. Ange's brother. He smirked as he tossed back his overly groomed hair and gestured for the crowd to silence._

 _"For the crime of being a Norma," he said. "I hereby sentence you to death!" The crowd grinned and began to close in around her as Hilda shut her eyes in terror._

 _"Stay back!" she begged. "Stay away!"_

 _"Leave her alone!" Hilda's eyes burst open at the sudden outcry as the entire crowd turned to the speaker, a young man who glared at them with defiance in his blue eyes._

 _"Rio!" Hilda gasped. "Rio don't!"_

 _"And why should we," Ange's brother asked. "What is she to you?" Rio looked to Hilda and held his head high._

 _"Because she's my friend." A stunned silence fell over the mob and was quickly replaced by righteous fury._

 _"Traitor!" they hissed. "Filthy Norma lover!" Hilda struggled to break free of the chains but the bonds held firm._

 _"Too bad for him," Zola laughed. "I guess he should have minded his own business."_

 _"It's his own fault," Chris mocked._

 _"At least we knew when to drop her," Rosalie added. Now the crowd had him surrounded as one of the cops raised his nightstick and brought it down across Rio's skull. The others followed after and soon, Rio was lost in the mob as a hail of blows rained down on him from all sides._

 _"No" she pleaded. "Leave him alone! Stop it! RIO!"..._

 _..._ Hilda launched upward so hard she almost flung herself head first into the bars of the cell. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breath came in ragged gasps. Outside, rain splashed through the bars of the window and peppered her back and head. "You okay?" Hilda looked over and grimaced at the sight of Ange who sat across from her on her own bunk.

"I'm fine," she grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Why couldn't she get that guy out of her head? Wasn't she miserable enough without having to deal with guilt?

"You know," Ange said. "For all you claim about what a creep Rio was you really seem to miss him." Hilda gave a start but ultimately relaxed. She was too tired to keep it up.

"Well," she admitted, "maybe the time I spent with him wasn't all bad." Looking back it was actually kind of nice. "You know, he saved my life."

"Really?" Hilda covered her face with her hand. The last thing she wanted was for Ange of all people to see her cry.

"I thought Mama would be different. That she'd still love me. But she didn't. I didn't even care if I died after that. But he did. I don't know why but he didn't reject me. No matter how hard I tried to make him. And then..."

"And then he helped you save me," Ange interrupted. "And he got his ass kicked for it." Hilda grit her teeth and grabbed her head in her hands.

"ARRRGH THAT IDIOT!" she yelled. "Why did he do that? I never asked him to get beat up!"

"Don't ask me," Ange said. "Maybe he doesn't know you as well as I do." Hilda smiled bitterly as she remembered the dream and how not even Zola had bothered to come to her aide.

"You're right. He doesn't know a thing about me." Turning away from the window so the rain wouldn't splash on her as much, Hilda lay back down with her hands behind her head. "Honestly, I don't even know why I'm so worked up. It's not like I'll ever see him again." And if that girl who had tried to smother him on the beach was any indication, it wasn't as if Rio was going to have trouble forgetting her.

"Look on the bright side. At least your idiot isn't always shoving his face in your crotch." Hilda curled up on the cold hard bunk and sighed.

"You know what the worst part is? I did offer to sleep with him since he was helping me. But he didn't even try to." Ange stared at her in surprise.

"So wait...are you saying you wanted him to sleep with you?" Hilda didn't answer. If Rio had then at least he would have made sense. And maybe she wouldn't feel so indebted to him. Reflexively, Hilda touched her face beneath her left eye which had finally stopped swelling. She could still feel the warmth of Rio's lips on her cheek. _It didn't mean anything_ , she told herself. _He only did so to keep those kids from being suspicious._ So why couldn't she get her mind off of it?

And why did she wish she could feel it again?

* * *

With an exhausted sigh, Salia exited the Para-mail simulator and sipped from her water bottle. The others soon emerged from their units and gathered together for a post-training discussion. They may have been relegated to base defense and support, but Salia had no desire to let them sit around and get soft. "That's it for today," she announced. "Tomorrow, we'll take the Para-mails themselves out for some maneuvering drills."

"What's the point?" Rosalie griped. "With us stuck on standby it's not like we'll even get any money. Thanks to the breakout sisters."

"It's all their fault," Chris grumbled. "Why couldn't the humans have just killed them? At least then we could have gotten some new recruits." Salia looked at the silver haired girl but didn't say a word. Since taking over their late Captain's former room and property, Chris's usually meek and submissive personality had begun to show a more darker side of itself.

"Now now," Ersha said. "Let's not say such mean things. I'm sure Ange and Hilda are very sorry about what they did."

"Sorry they got caught you mean," Rosalie corrected as Vivian bounced up.

"Pop quiz time!" she announced. "Who can guess what's on the menu tonight?"

"Is it some of my left-over curry from yesterday?" Ersha asked.

"Bingo!" Vivian cheered. "Come on, let's change and shower quick so we can get there before its all gone!" The squad dispersed and headed for the locker room except for Salia who stayed behind. Not surprisingly, Ersha was the only one who noticed.

"Are you alright Salia? You look a little on edge."

"When is she not?" Rosalie joked. Salia dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand.

"I'll catch up later. I just need some time to think."

"Okay," Vivian said, "but don't blame us if the curry's all gone by then." Once the others were gone, Salia finally allowed herself to relax and walked from the training area all the way to the first troop's hanger where she found Zhao Mei busily overlooking her maintenance checklist.

"Oh hey Salia," she called. "How'd training go?"

"Not too bad," Salia answered as she wiped her brow with her towel. "Any chance you've found a way to improve the ventilation in those simulators yet."

"I do, but you know how the humans are. If it doesn't serve a practical purpose then they won't okay it. I guess they think stale air and B.O is good for Norma." Salia nodded and went up to the real reason she had come, a white Para-mail whose design was far more elaborate and detailed than the others.

"How's Villkiss?"

"He's holding up. You know, for all the strain Ange puts on this poor guy, I think he really misses her." Salia clicked her tongue in annoyance. She could tolerate some of Zhao Mei's more eccentric quirks regarding her maintenance of the Para-mail, but after Ange's defection she was not in the mood to hear about Villkiss's "feelings." No matter how powerful it was, a Para-mail was still just a tool. It was the pilot that made it special. Without one, it was just a useless hunk of metal. _I'll prove it,_ Salia vowed. _Now that Ange is incarcerated, Jill will have no choice but to entrust Villkiss AND Libertas to me_. It was then that she noticed the Para-mail next to Villkiss, a heavily modified crimson Glaive.

"What about Hilda's old unit? When do you plan to strip it down?"

"Well," Zhao Mei said, "I've got a lot of work that's been piling up now that we only have two functional squads. Plus, your own squad is badly overdue for required maintenance and inspection. I'll get to it eventually." Salia glared at Zhoa Mei and the young mechanic relented. "Okay I admit it I'm stalling. I'm hoping that the Commander will let Hilda reclaim it after her punishment. I mean, Hilda and her unit have a really strong bond with each other. Wouldn't it be better in the long run to have her use a machine she knows rather than having to break in a whole new unit?" Salia sighed and shook her head.

"I won't say anything. But don't blame me if the Commander or the Inspector catches on to your little plan."

"I don't think we have to worry about Ms. Bronson," Zhao Mei laughed. "She's too busy worrying about our guest. Speaking of which, he arrives tomorrow right? Is everything ready?"

"From what the Commander says, it seems so." _Of course, that's even if it works_ , she thought. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that the entire plan hinged on the Inspector's gullibility. If anything happened out of place then the whole thing would come crashing down around them.

"Well I for one am excited. For a while, I thought we'd have to go at it alone. But if the Network IS back on our side then maybe we have a chance this time." Salia wasn't so sure about that. The Network's unwillingness to fight was one of the reasons that the original Libertus had failed in the first place. Not to mention how Alektra had lost her arm and the ability to pilot Villkiss. "I'm actually surprised that you aren't the same."

"What do you mean?" Zhao Mei grinned mischievously.

"Well think about it. A man actually here on Arzenal for an entire week? I would have thought that would be a dream come true for you. Especially with what Vivian told me." Salia's eyes shot open and her entire face felt as though it were on fire.

"Th... that is completely irrelevant to the situation!" Turning away, Salia half fled from the hanger. _Damn you Vivian!_ she silently cursed. Was it too much to ask for a little respect for her privacy? Retreating behind an alcove, Salia took a moment to collect herself before anyone else saw. A man actually here on Arzenal. Her mind suddenly drifted back to the beach yesterday morning and the two men who had brought Ange and Hilda back, especially the one who had spoken to her and Jill. He wasn't at all like the boys in her personal library. Aside from being slightly older he was more rugged and chiseled than they were. And his face. Despite how badly beaten it had been, she could tell that under normal circumstances he was actually quite handsome. The more she thought about him the more her heart began to pound. Did he and Hilda actually do it while they were together? Impossible! How could someone like him possibly fall for someone as selfish and abrasive as Hilda? But what if he met her instead? Salia felt herself smile as she imagined what it would be like to be rescued by a man like that, to be secluded all alone with him, to be protected like a princess in a fairy tale before being gathered into his arms and...

"Um, are you okay?" Salia snapped out of her daydream and looked up to see two of the girls from Betty Squad staring at her. Her face flushed in embarrassment once more and she fled before any further questions could be asked.

* * *

After the rain ended and the skies cleared, Rio went down to the beach for some fishing. According to Tusk, the local mullet schools came in with the afternoon tide and he was in the mood for something fresh. With a fishing net draped over his arm and shoulder, Rio stood on the rocks overlooking the lagoon until something sparkled under the water and he tossed the net. He pulled the line in and the catch went in to the bucket sitting beside him. Again and again he tossed the net into the surf until he finally had enough for a meal. Back at the cave, with his fish roasting over a fire, Rio stared at his reflection in the mirror over Tusk's wash basin. His face was shaven clean but his hair was a bit longer than he would have liked. Well, hopefully his mark would be too intimidated by his presence to notice. At least the Light of Mana had healed the beating Rhino and the others had given him. It wouldn't do for him to look as if he had just stepped out of a bar fight.

Pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee from the stove, Rio opened the file Chaplain had sent him. Emma Bronson. Second Lieutenant in the Rosenblum National Guard. Inspector General assigned to Arzenal. Aptitudes for logistics and administration but all other skills baseline. Psychological profile suggests a task-oriented personality that leaves her ambitious but submissive to authority. Apparently, her father was Senator Charles Bronson of the Rosenblum Parliament. _Well that explains why Jill was able to reinitiate Libertus right under her nose_ , he thought. Being overseer of Arzenal wasn't that challenging of a post but it was a critical one. The only way a mediocre soldier whose only skill was beaurocracy could possibly be assigned there was through connections. Just then, the datapad began to vibrate and Rio answered the call. "Everything ready?" he asked.

"We got our guys in place and we'll be arriving sometime just before dawn," the voice answered.

"And you got everything I asked for?"

"You got it. Even got a hold of a few medals to decorate your uniform with."

"10-4. I'll see you in the morning." Rio cut the line and leaned back in his chair. _This is it_ , he thought. _Tomorrow I give the performance of a lifetime._

* * *

From down the hall, the door to the prison ward clanged open and footsteps echoed on the stone floor. _Dinnertime already?_ Ange wondered. She looked up just in time to see the guard escort one of the kitchen staff who pushed a cart in front of her and Hilda's cell. Behind them, a familiar figure in an officer's uniform stared down at them with a disapproving glare from behind her spectacles. "Inspector," Ange said. "Nice to see you." Inspector Bronson bristled at Ange's indifference and she gripped the bars of the cell.

"Is that all you have to say?" she demanded. "Do you two have ANY idea of the trouble that you've caused me? And stand up when a superior addresses you!" Across the cell, Hilda groaned as she got off her bunk and stretched out the kinks in her back.

"Remind me again how bad it is that you have it," she said. The Inspector's face flushed red as a tomato and it looked as if she were about to explode. It took all of Ange's will not to burst out laughing. However, the Inspector took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I should have expected no less than such a flippant attitude from a pair of Norma," she said. "Really, you'd think that you'd be grateful not to have been put in front of a firing squad. You certainly deserve it after what you did to poor Lady Misty. The only reason you haven't is that she herself sent me a message requesting leniency on your behalf. And while I disagree, the Commander feels you might be rehabilitated into more obedient soldiers." _A lifetime of fighting DRAGONS_ , Ange thought. _A dream come true._ Pulling a key from her belt, the guard unlocked the cell door and allowed the cook to bring in two trays and two cups of water. Ange looked down and grimaced at the browned food loaf on her tray, the same thing she and Hilda had been fed twice a day since being locked up. As far as she could tell it was a mix of ground meat, grains, and vegetables. It looked like crap and tasted like it was well. "In any case, I recommend you enjoy yourselves while you can. A special investigator from the Norma Management Board is coming tomorrow for a week long inspection and I can't guarantee that he'll show you the same compassion."

"Any chance of getting a shower before then?" Ange asked. "I'd like to look my best if I'm expecting company." The Inspector _tched_ in response and turned away.

"You know," she said. "I still can't understand why you two did that. There's nothing for you out there. You should be grateful that you serve a purpose that benefits the world. What more could you Norma hope for? Where did you even think you could go?" The Inspector and the other two left and Ange stared down at her questionable food loaf that had been left to her. It was true. What more could the Norma hope for than this?

"How about Neo-Zion?" Hilda muttered.

"What?" Ange asked.

"It's where Rio said the Network has its home base," she explained. "Apparently humans and Norma coexist there. He claimed I could be free if he took me there." Hilda took a bite out of her loaf and grimaced at the disgusting taste. "But you heard his friends. Whatever this 'Libertus' is, it's caused them to abandon it. So what other choice did I have but to come back here?"

"Free huh?" Ange asked. "Could you go anywhere? Even leave if you wanted? Because if not then it's just another prison. It doesn't matter if the guards are nicer there or not." Rising off her bunk, Ange gripped the bars of their cell until her knuckles were bone white. "Freedom? Hope? There's no such thing in this disgusting world. Not for Norma. The only thing we have guaranteed is a life of suffering, war, and a violent death. And all for them. Those hateful, disgusting, pigs! They owe their lives to us but they throw us away just because it's convenient. Frienship, family, bonds; it's all a lie. We've both seen it. People we loved, people we trusted. The instant they found out what we were they turned on us without hesitation."

"Yeah they did," Hilda agreed. "But...he didn't. And neither did his friend, that guy who saved you."

"Maybe. But all they amount to is the exception that proves the rule. Face it, if this Network really had what it took, Norma wouldn't find themselves here in the first place. This whole world is rotten and hypocritical and it makes me sick just thinking about it." Ange leaned against the bars and suddenly smirked as an idea came to her. "So since Norma are so violent and destructive why don't we do it?"

"Do what?" Hilda asked as Ange spun around.

"Why don't we give them a reason to be afraid of us? If Norma are monsters then let's be ones then. Why don't we take our Para-mail and every weapon we can carry and do some damage to the humans. After all, they aren't omnipotent. We already proved that when they failed to kill me. And most of them are spineless cowards."

"Hold on a minute!" Hilda said. "How would you even leave? We're thousands of miles from anywhere and the Para-mail can't fly that far."

"Then I'll just have to build a machine that can."

"And what about food and supplies?"

"Plenty of fish in the sea. And everything else I can steal from humans."

"You going to fight them all by yourself?"

"I'm sure there are plenty of Norma here that are sick and tired of waiting to die for those who don't even care about them. And we can ask Tusk, Rio and their friends for help. And if they don't, well then they'd better stay out of my way." Walking up to the lone window of their cell, Ange stared up at the slowly darkening sky. "This world has taken everything from me. It's shamed me. Hurt me. And wronged me too many times. It's time I started hurting back."

"You know," Hilda finally said, "Rio said that he and the Network wanted to change the world to one where everyone can be happy and free. And for a while, I actually believed it was possible. But you're right. Before it can change, the world we have now has to go. And to be honest, there's a few things I'd like payback for as well." Rising off her bunk, Hilda extended her hand to Ange. "I'm in. Let's tear down this world the humans are so proud of."

* * *

 _The world around Rio was a haze but the path beneath him was a clear as day. It stretched out before him until it suddenly forked. And from that crossroad came other forks in the path. But it wasn't just one path before him. All around him, above and below, other paths crossed and intersected the one he was on, breaking off and rejoining into each other until they formed a web whose complexity stretched the limits of his comprehension._

 _"One life is not a life unto itself." Rio rolled his eyes in annoyance. He couldn't remember when he had first heard the voice. Or even how often. All he knew was that it had a fondness for speaking in parables. "As one traverses his way through existence, his path crosses with others. And through these encounters, a path may change. Look behind you." Rio turned and despite the complexity of the different routes, his own was actually quite easy to trace. First, he saw himself extending a hand to Hilda who kneeled on the ground before him; from when he had offered to help her save Ange. Further down, he saw a younger version of himself standing with Boss; the day he had been invited into the Network. The road went back even further and at last he saw himself as a boy extending a hand to a crying girl the same age; the day he had met Sarah and he promised to protect her identity. "Through these encounters, you were presented a choice. And the choices you made brought you to where you stand now." Feeling a presence behind him, Rio turned and saw two people kneeling on the ground before him. One was Sarah, seemingly no older than the day the humans had captured and taken her away. And next to her was Hilda._

 _"Aaron," Sarah begged. "You promised you'd protect me. You said you were my friend."_

 _"Rio," Hilda begged. "Don't reject me like the others did. You said you were my friend." Rio tried to reach out to them but his hand suddenly froze. And then, a wall of flame suddenly erupted between them and forced Rio back. When the flames lowered, both were gone._

 _"Your path will soon cross with hers once more," the voice said as the world began to fade and a slight buzzing began to ring in his ears. "And a choice will have to be made. For your past or your future. To stand or to die..."_

...As the buzzing of his datapad pulled him back to the real world, Rio sat up on Tusk's bed and rubbed his throbbing temple. Already the dream was fading except for the voice's cryptic warning. _To hell with that_ , he decided. _I won't throw away one friend for another. I made a promise to both of them and I'll keep it. No matter what I have to do._ As he rose off the bed, Rio checked his datapad and saw that it was a few hours before dawn. Just enough time for some breakfast and a quick bath before the sub arrived. The operation would begin as soon as the transport landed on the beach.

* * *

"Wake up you two!" Still half asleep, Hilda opened her eyes and groaned. It was now her third day without a shower. Her skin felt disgusting and her hair as if a bucket of grease had been dumped on it. Across the cell, Ange sat up on her bunk as well. She looked about as grungy as Hilda felt. And the smell travelled all the way to her side.

"What time is it?" Ange mumbled.

"A little before dawn," the voice said. The two girls looked up and there on the other side of the bars was Commander Jill.

"About time you got here," Ange said. "Have you finally come to answer my questions?" The Commander smirked and shook her head.

"Sorry but as I told you on the beach, you'll have to wait until after your punishment is over. In the meantime, there's something I want to talk to you girls about."

"Couldn't it have waited until after breakfast at least?" Hilda asked as she rubbed her throbbing head.

"Unfortunately, no," Jill answered. "Especially since you two are at fault for our current situation."

"Does this have anything to do with that investigator the Inspector mentioned?" Ange asked.

"Exactly. The humans didn't take too kindly to two Norma escaping what was supposed to be an inescapable prison. So they're sending someone to investigate Arzenal and its troops' performance. I can't have that."

"Because of this 'Libertus' thing?" Hilda asked, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Jill. "Don't act so shocked. Rio and his friends told me all about it."

"Then you should know that we need to keep its existence from the humans at all cost."

"So you came down here just to tell us to keep secret about it," Ange said. "Look I don't give a damn about this Libertus whatever it is. I've got my own priorities to worry about. But I've no desire to cooperate with the humans so your secret is safe with me." Hilda chuckled to herself. Ange could be a real bitch sometimes but she was starting to admire that about her.

"That goes for me as well," she agreed. "This guy can do whatever he wants but I'm not telling either."

"Actually," Jill continued, "I didn't expect you to talk. I came to give you two a heads up. You see, the investigator isn't the one Inspector Bronson is expecting. He's actually someone you two already know." Hilda and Ange exchanged puzzled glances. _Wait a minute_ , Hilda realized. _She can't possibly mean..._

* * *

As the morning sun rose over the ocean, the seemingly endless expanse of water glittered like a field of crystals. Occasionally disrupted by the random emerald green of a tropical island, the only other color was the shadow cast by the Mana transport that flew over the waves. Adorned with the Royal Crest of the Rosenblum Kingdom, the airship flew as fast as its engines could carry it for the sake of the passenger on board.

Within the transport, his arms crossed in irritation, Colonel Felix Ackerman was neither impressed nor humbled by the limitless blue in either the sky or the water. This was no pleasure trip he had set himself on, but a mission of utmost importance. The kidnapping and assault of Rosenblum's beloved Princess Misty was an unforgiveable insult. And all because that idiot Bronson had underestimated the cleverness of the Norma. If it weren't for her father's influence she would have been court martialed the instant those two Norma escaped. But the injury to his nation's pride was not the only source of his ill temper. For years, ever since the Norma had attempted to rebel against their rightful masters, Ackerman had argued for the establishment of a greater human presence on Arzenal to ensure no further incidents occurred. He knew it was just a matter of time before the Norma attempted another insurrection. And while the two Norma who escaped had been recaptured, his instincts told him that something else was at play. The terrorist attack on the Dawn Pillar was proof enough. If a Norma-sympathist group was that determined to attempt a rescue an escaped Norma, then clearly they had plans for her.

"How much longer?" he asked.

"At least half an hour sir," the pilot answered. Ackerman took another sip from the glass of bourbon he had poured from the aircraft's liqueor supply when the transport suddenly lurched and began to shake like a giant had seized it.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded. Up in the cockpit, the pilot wrestled with the control stick while copilot began flicking controls.

"Engine malfunction," the pilot said. "We're going to have to put her down."

"Put her down!" he cried. "Where exactly."

"Five degrees to starboard," the copilot said. Ackerman lurched to the window and saw an island come into view. A single low jungle covered mountain dominated the center while a U-shaped cove jutted out of the western coast. "That beach should be able to accommodate the craft. We'll land. Check the engines and then be on our way."

"Fine," Ackerman growled. "Just be quick about it." The transport dipped towards the island, the VTOL engines rotating upward as it slowed and descended down onto the sand. Exiting the cockpit, the pilot grabbed a tool case from the rear storage before lowering the boarding ramp.

"Just wait here sir," he said. "I'm sure it won't take too long." Ackerman grumbled and settled back into his seat.

"Can I get you anything while you're waiting Colonel?" the copilot asked.

"Another bourbon," Ackerman said. The copilot saluted and went to fetch Ackerman his drink.

"There you are sire," he said as he set the glass down. "Can I get you a mindscrew while I'm at it?"

"What's a mindscrew?" Ackerman asked just before something stung his jugular. Leaping out of his chair, Ackerman clutched his neck as he turned to the copilot who grinned at him as he spun a hypodermic pen in his fingers.

"What you're about to experience."

"You!" Ackerman growled as he pulled his gun. "You're one of them!" He pointed the weapon and prepared to fire when suddenly, the world began to twist. Colors and shapes merged and shifted into one another as his equilibrium faltered and the pistol dropped from his hand. "What...what did you do...to..." and his voice failed him as his legs buckled underneath him and he collapsed drooling into the seat.

* * *

Once the cocktail of hallucinogens took affect, the co-pilot picked up Ackerman's gun as two men in fatigues entered the craft. Siezing the colonel by his arms, they pulled him from his chair and out onto the beach. If Ackerman had been a bit more focused on the now instead of his destination, perhaps he would have noticed and questioned why neither of the crewmen had pulled up any Mana screens. As the pilot watched them take the colonel to the submarine which waited on the far side of the island, he turned to the other figure who waited in the shade of the jungle bordering the beach. "You ready?"

"Let's do it," the other said. "Commence Operation Bait and Switch."

* * *

Though it was a quiet morning in the Arzenal command center, there was considerable tension in the air. And all of it coming from one woman. While Commander Jill reviewed yesterday's reports at her station and the three technicians monitored their consoles, Inspector Bronson frantically paced back and forth with her arms crossed, her eye twitching with each tick of the clock.

"Please try to relax Inspector," Jill requested. "Giving yourself an aneurysm isn't going to help the situation."

"That's easy for you to say!" Bronson cried. "You're not the one whose career is on the line!" Jill sighed and tried to ignore her as she went back to her paperwork. "Where are they?" she continued. "The Colonel should have arrived by now. Oh no, what if something happened? The Colonel's safety is supposed to be my responsibility while he's here. What am I going to do if his plane crashed into the sea? What am I going to tell the committee?" Jill tapped the finger of her prosthetic hand on the desk and resisted the urge to outright tell her what the delay was. After a week of hearing Bronson gripe and moan about what a terrible fate had been dealt to her, Jill's patience was nearly depleted. Still, the delay was a good sign. It meant that the Network was actually coming through for them. Just then, down on the lower deck, a girl with long blonde hair suddenly leaned over her console.

"Commander," Pamela said. "I have an aircraft approaching from the west." Before Jill could answer, Bronson shoved past her.

"Patch them through!" she ordered. To Pamela's right, a second girl with short green hair looked to Jill who nodded in consent.

"Attention aircraft," Olivier said, "you are entering restricted air space. Identify yourself immediately."

"This is special transport Zeta-3 requesting permission to land," a voice said. "I have a priority one passenger here to inspect the base's operation." On the other side of the deck, a third girl with boyishly cropped red hair suddenly perked up.

"Whoa!" Hikaru gasped. "Was that actually a man?" A warning glance from Jill was enough to send her back to her console.

"We're expecting them," Jill announced. "Have them land on the secondary landing strip."

"Yes Ma'am," Olivier answered. "We read you Zeta-3. Circle around and land on the guest platform off the eastern cliff."

"10-4." Once the line was cut, Inspector Bronson turned and made a beeline for the door

"If you'll excuse me Commander. I must go and meet the Colonel." Jill snuffed out her cigarette and rose from her chair.

"I'll come along. I'll have to meet with him eventually anyway. Might as well get it over with. Pamela, you're in charge until I get back." As she followed the Inspector, Jill had more than a few doubts about this plan. But it wasn't like she had any other options. In addition to her personal circle; Ange, Hilda, and Momoka had all been warned as well. She just hoped this guy could play it as well as his superiors claimed he could.

* * *

As the transport circled over the island, it offered a panoramic view of the plateau that jutted out of the sea. Surrounded by a ring of rock spires, the only beach was a tiny patch at the very rear of the island. A jagged spine of mountains ran the length of the northern cliffs and partially down the western. Amidst the mountains on the far eastern edge, a communications and radar tower stood nestled in a narrow crag. Within the southern cliffs, a multi-story hanger had been installed into the rocks along with a launch strip that extended out over the water. A training field of some kind lay overlooked the landing strip and as the craft flew past the mountains, a graveyard could be seen on an empty patch of land perched on the western edge. Just past the mountains, a secondary strip jutted out from the eastern precipice which the pilot angled towards. "You know," the co-pilot said, "from up here it almost looks inviting. I mean, a tropical island in the middle of the sea, populated entirely by cute girls. For most guys this place is a dream come true. All it needs is some beaches."

"And then you land and you realize what a nightmare it actually is." Peering over his shoulder, the co-pilot looked at the passenger they had picked up after dumping Ackerman. He certainly looked the part, although it would have been nice if he had picked some flashier medals after all the trouble they had gone through to supply them. Taking a white tissue, he dabbed at his brown hair and nodded with satisfaction that the gel had dried. "In any case," he added as he put on his hat, "just remember to keep Ackerman's superiors off my back."

"Don't worry," the co-pilot assured him. "With the drugs Doc cooked up, he's not going to be in any condition to call in. And Chaplain himself is supervising all the transmissions being sent to the Norma Management Board. You just worry about keeping this Bronson woman distracted long enough for the Norma to make their move." The passenger nodded and the craft suddenly came to a halt.

"This is Zeta-3," the pilot announced. "Descending now."

* * *

Between the hurried rush she had made to the guest landing strip and her own nervousness, Bronson felt as if her heart were going to explode out of her chest. She and the commander had barely arrived when the Colonel's transport descended down onto the runway. She dabbed her forehead with her handkerchief to make sure no sweat had ruined her makeup when a case of cigarettes was suddenly brandished in front of her face.

"Want one?" the Commander asked. "They do wonders for me." Bronson frowned and wasn't sure if Jill was being sincere or sarcastic. You never could with a Norma.

"I'm fine thank you very much!" she huffed. "And please try not to smoke too much in the Colonel's presence. If we make his stay as pleasant as possible maybe both of us will make it out of this week with our hides intact." Jill shrugged and took one for herself.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. Who knows? Maybe this is a blessing in disguise and you'll be assigned somewhere more agreeable." Bronson _tched_ and turned away. Now she KNEW the Commander was being sarcastic. She had no idea what an important and valuable post being the Inspector of Arzenal was. It was going to be the first step to a bright and glorious career in the service of not only Bronson's country but all of humanity. That was why she had begged her father to use his connections in the National Guard to have her placed out here. And now, because of two undisciplined and ungrateful Norma, it was all about to come crashing down. Bronson had never met Col. Ackerman but from what she had heard, he tolerated neither insubordination nor incompetence. There was no telling what sort of disciplinary action he might have in store for her. For all she knew she might very well spend the rest of her career scrubbing toilets in a recruitment office. "Well here he comes." Bronson looked up and saw that the aircraft's rear boarding ramp was coming down. One of the crewmen exited first and saluted as a passenger disembarked.

"Oh...oh my!" she whispered. Standing before her was a young officer dressed in the uniform of the Rosenblum National Guard, the fabric so white it almost gleamed in the morning sun. A half-cape adorned his left shoulder, the hand of which carried a service grade duffel bag. Mirrored sunglasses covered his eyes and on his shoulders were the stripes of a captain.

"Interesting," the Commander observed. "He must be an assistant to the Colonel." Bronson didn't answer. Even from this distance, she could tell by how he moved that he was well built. Tall, lean, and hard as an iron pole, his uniform so crisp and sharp it could cut like a knife; it was as if she were looking at a recruitment poster come to life. She had been Inspector of Arzenal for over a year now, and it was only now she realized just how badly she had missed the sight of a man. As they watched, the officer returned the salute and backed away as the crewmen went back inside. The boarding ramp closed, and to her surprise, the transport lifted off the guest platform and flew away, leaving the young officer behind. _What is going on here?_ she wondered. _Who is this person? And where is Col. Ackerman?_

"Shouldn't we go greet him?" the Commander asked. Bronson snapped back to her senses and straightened herself out.

"Of course we should." Straightening her glasses, Bronson led the way with Commander Jill following behind. Whatever was going on she fully intended to find out.

* * *

As he stepped out of the transport, his shades adjusting to the increased brightness, Rio, or Captain Joseph Algren as he would be known by for the remainder of the week, took a moment to survey his surroundings. At the foot of the guest runway, a large house stood at the base of the mountains that rimmed the northern cliffs. _That must be where I'll be staying,_ he realized. As the transport took off behind him, he saw the base's welcoming party coming towards him, Commander Jill and another woman he recognized from the files as Inspector Emma Bronson. Steadying himself, Rio adjusted the duffel bag hanging over his left shoulder and went to greet them. _Here I go_ , he thought. _Arzenal...I finally made it._

 **Author's Notes**

In this installment, I'd like to introduce another OC:

 **Boss (formerly Blitz)**

Age: Mid to late 50's

Height: 6' 3

Weight: 95 kg

Build: Muscular

Hair: Grey (formerly black)

Eyes: Blue

The leader of the Network, Boss was formerly its top agent where he went by the name of Blitz. Boss was the one who brought Rio in to the Network and supervised his training. As a result, the two share a relationship similar to Jill and Salia albeit on a more sincere and trusting level. I based his design on that of Old Joseph Joestar from Stardust Crusaders. In his civilian life, he was an engineer whose daughter allegedly died from unforeseen complications during childbirth; the trauma of which eventually led his wife to commit suicide. It was later learned however that his daughter was born a Norma and the doctor who delivered her had euthanized her. Even worse, the doctor had only been given a mild punishment by the authorities. The outrage over the injustice done to his family motivated Boss to reject the prejudice of humanity and join forces with others who sought to defy the persecution of the Norma. He has a prior relationship with Jasmine as well as being a friend of Tusk's father. Following the failure of the first Libertas, despite Tusk rejecting his offer to join the Network, Boss arranged a way to still support him with supplies in exchange for the wrecked Para-mail Tusk salvaged.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Guest of Honor**

 _(Just FYI, it's pronounced all-gren.)_

As he saw them approach, the visiting officer slung his bag over his shoulder and went to meet them as well. Now that she was closer, Emma was able to get a better look at him. He was actually quite handsome with strong angular features and short brown hair beneath his cap. And while he looked roughly the same age as her, the fact that he had already been promoted to Captain meant he had to be an exemplary soldier. But what really stood out was the way he walked; straight, confident, seemingly unconcerned that he had been left behind on an island populated entirely by Norma. Even the pilots of the weekly supply shipments were hesitant to venture very far from the plane and were always quick to leave once their cargo had been unloaded. Now he stood before them and Emma found herself speechless as her reflection stared back at her from the lenses of his sunglasses. What sort of man had they sent here exactly?

"Second Lt. Emma Bronson?" he suddenly asked.

"Um yes that is correct," she said and hurriedly saluted him. _What is wrong with you?_ she scolded herself. _You're a soldier so get it together._ Luckily, the officer didn't seem to notice and he returned her salute.

"I'm Captain Joseph Algren. On behalf of the Norma Management Board, I've been assigned to inspect Arzenal and its systems."

"About that," Emma mentioned. "Where's Col. Ackerman? I was told..."

"Yes I know," the Captain interrupted. "I apologize for the misinformation but it was essential to maintain the security of the operation."

"Operation?"

"Those two Norma that escaped and were subsequently recaptured? I assume you heard of the terrorist attack in Misurugi?"

"Of course but what does that..."

"Then are you also aware that the reason they launched that attack was to liberate one of the escaped Norma?" Emma gave a start. She hadn't read that in the report. "Luckily we recaptured her shortly afterwards and returned her here along with the other."

"No, actually I wasn't."

"And there's good reason for that," the Captain explained. "Norma-sympathist groups occasionally sprout up but they lack the resources or manpower to launch an attack on that scale. There was one particular group that did but they were deemed destroyed years ago."

"Yes I know," Emma agreed. "That so called 'Network,' the one that was involved in the failed Norma rebellion."

"And now it seems as if they've not only survived but have rebuilt their organization. I don't have to tell you the panic that would result if it were made public knowledge that such a group existed."

"But what does that have to do with Arzenal?" she asked. Capt. Algren looked past her towards Commander Jill and gestured for Emma to come closer.

"We can't say for certain," he whispered, "but its possible that these terrorists have made contact with the Norma stationed here."

"In Arzenal? Preposterous! I assure you if any unauthorized contact was made I would know about it!" Too late, she realized she had spoken back to a superior officer.

"I don't doubt your capabilities," he assured her. "However, the Norma are far more clever than you may realize. Which is why Col. Ackerman assigned this task to me. I have experience in other Norma facilities and am well versed in their tricks. As for the Colonel, he is currently following the Network by means of a stealth reconnaissance craft. In the meantime, you are to aid the operation by tailoring all correspondence to reflect that the Colonel is here performing the inspection. We can't risk the enemy learning of the trap." Emma's head spun as a thousand thoughts assaulted her at once. In order to maintain Arzenal's security, the only communication between them and the Norma Management Board was through primitive wireless transmissions. That way, no one could use the Light of Mana to listen in. Between that and her own presence it should not be possible for anyone to have gained unauthorized access to the base. _But what if they used a non-Mana based means of communication_ , she realized. If a terrorist organization really had infiltrated Arzenal without her knowledge then the situation was more dire then she feared. Then again, if she could assist in exposing it then her failure regarding Lady Misty and the escaped Norma could very well be forgotten. Either way, she couldn't risk ignoring the possibility. Not with her own career on the line.

"I agree with your analysis of the situation," she finally said. "You will have my full support and cooperation in this task."

"Excellent," the Captain said. "But I would have expected no less from the daughter of Senator Bronson himself."

"You...know my father."

"I've never had the pleasure of meeting him myself," The Captain said. "But his service to Rosenblum both in the Guard and the Parliament is well known. I consider it a great honor to work with a relative of his."

"Oh...well," Emma said as she hoped her blush wasn't too noticeable, "I certainly appreciate the sentiment Captain." Capt. Algren meanwhile, had stepped past her and handed his bag to Commander Jill.

"Soldier, take this."

"Excuse me?" Jill asked. Before Emma could say anything, the Captain's face changed from polite to angry. His sunglasses were removed and he leaned in towards Jill, his green eyes blazing with fury.

"Are you defying a Superior's orders?" Jill's eyes widened in shock but she held her ground.

"I am the Commander of this base," she stated

"And you're also a Norma!" he warned. "Need I remind you that you only are allowed your position by our grace. Especially considering how it was under your command that two Norma not only escaped but kidnapped her highness Lady Misty. All I have to do is make the call and you'll find yourself in the most remote inhospitable Norma facility imaginable for the rest of your natural life. Is that clear?" Emma felt her heart stop as she watched until finally, the Commander relented and took the Captain's bag with a salute.

"I apologize sir." The captain _harrumphed_ in annoyance and gestured towards Emma.

"Inspector, will you please show me the way to my quarters?"

"Yes sir. Right this way." She hurried forward and the Captain followed with Commander Jill shortly behind.

"I apologize for that display," he told her as he put his sunglasses back on. "But like any animal you have to be firm when dealing with Norma or else they turn on you the first chance they get."

"I understand completely Captain." Actually, Emma was quite impressed. Although technically she was superior to Commander Jill, she was frequently intimidated by her steely bearing. But Capt. Algren had reined her in with nothing more than a stern tone.

Perhaps this week might not be so bad after all.

* * *

From the window of the Villa, Momoka peered out at the party that headed towards the house. Behind Ms. Emma walked a tall man in an officer's uniform followed by Commander Jill who carried a duffel bag over her shoulder. _Is that really Mr. Rio?_ she wondered. From what the Commander had told her, he had been sent by the same people that had aided Sir Tusk in his rescue of Lady Angelise. Though she hadn't been told why, apparently Mr. Rio's assignment was to keep the Inspector distracted from something called "Libertus." Jill hadn't explained anything further except that if Libertus was found out then Lady Angelise's life would be in danger. And as her head maid that was something Momoka could not allow. Just then, a knock at the door signaled the arrival of her guests and Momoka went to answer.

"Good morning," she announced as she opened the front door. "Welcome to the Arzenal guest house."

"Ah Momoka," Ms. Emma said. "You're doing well?"

"I suppose," Momoka answered. "Though I would feel much better if I could be allowed to serve Lady Angelise."

"And as I've already told you," Commander Jill repeated. "She gets no visitors or special treatment until after her punishment is served."

"Uh yes," Ms. Emma continued. "Now Momoka, this is Capt. Algren and he'll be residing here for the week. You'll be in charge of attending to his personal needs." From behind Ms. Emma, the officer stepped into the foyer and circled around Momoka, his boots clicking on the hardwood floor. A look of disdain spread across his face and Momoka suddenly felt very intimidated as her reflection starred back at her from his mirrored sunglasses.

"So THIS is the maid who allowed herself to be purchased by a Norma? Disgusting!"

"That is correct sir," Ms. Emma answered. "But due to her defection from duty, the Norma in question has been stripped of all properties. I assigned her maid to the guest house after she and Ange were returned to us. I felt that having a domestic would make your stay more pleasurable."

"I am only serving this role temporarily," Momoka stated. "Once Lady Angelise has been released from incarceration I fully intend to resume my rightful duties as her head maid." Ms. Emma flinched and nervously looked at the officer.

"Momoka please! Captain, I apologize." The Captain simply raised his hand.

"It is not your fault," he assured her. "I suppose that it would be more tolerable than having a Norma perform the task." Gesturing to Commander Jill, the Captain beckoned for the bag she carried which he slung over his caped shoulder. "Commander, you are dismissed."

"Sir," Jill curtly said as she saluted and turned to leave.

"Inspector," he continued. "I will require certain documents."

"Of course sir," Ms. Emma agreed. "I shall grant you full access to Arzenal's database and..."

"No!" he interrupted. "Bring me the hard copies. The ones used by the Norma."

"Sir?' Ms. Emma asked as she blinked in confusion.

"I find that the best way to anticipate a Norma's actions is to think like them," he explained. "To that end, I will conduct this investigation as if I were one of them."

"Well...I guess there is some logic to that. It will take a while to get them all together though." Reaching within his chest pocket, the Captain pulled a sheet of paper which he gave to Ms. Emma.

"Perfectly understandable. I need some time to stow my belongings as well as to properly train the maid you've supplied me. I have very specific requirements regarding my diet and how I like my quarters kept. Here is the list of everything I require. I shall contact you once I am ready to begin."

"Understood sir." With a salute, Ms. Emma left to collect the documents. Once the door was closed and they were alone, Momoka followed the Captain as he headed for the parlor. Following a glance out the window, his bearing relaxed and he removed his sunglasses.

"We're clear. We can talk now." The familiar behavior eased her apprehension and Momoka sighed in relief.

"Mr. Rio? Is that really you?" Rio smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well I like to think a face like mine is hard to forget." Momoka couldn't help but giggle slightly. Mr. Rio was so charmingly eccentric. And of course he was one of the few who didn't turn on Lady Angelise for being a Norma so that automatically put him on her good side.

"I almost didn't recognize you," she admitted. "It was like looking at another person."

"Colored hair gel and contacts," he explained. "Along with some acting tricks I learned from our Head of Intel. Now, could you tell me what happened to Hilda and Ange? Are they alright?"

"As far as I can tell," she answered. "Commander Jill put them in something called 'The Hole'. And for some reason I'm not allowed to bring them anything or even visit."

"Solitary confinement," Rio nodded. "It's not pleasant but it won't kill them."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" she asked. "If you're pretending to be an officer can't you order the Commander to at least let me bring her a decent meal? I promise I'll bring enough for Ms. Hilda as well." Rio frowned and shook his head.

"Believe me, I wish I could but I'm playing this close to the chest. I can't afford to do anything that might tip off the Inspector." Momoka hung her head and frowned. "I'll tell you what. I can't do anything about their situation but I will have to speak with them while I'm here. Maybe I can sneak in a little something under cover to make their time easier." Momoka felt joy wash over her and she clapped her hands together.

"Yes, thank you so much."

"In the meantime," he added, "I'll need your help. You may not know this but we in the Network can't use Mana to communicate. So I'll need you to act as both my maid AND my secretary. For the duration of this week, consider yourself deputized as a Network agent." Momoka nodded and gave a salute.

"Yes sir. Agent Momoka reporting for duty."

"Good. Now then, have you seen a briefcase anywhere in this house? I'm going to need it for later."

* * *

In the waters east of Arzenal, a dark shadow crept beneath the surface of the tropical ocean waves. Long and tubular, much like Neo-Zion, the _Blue 6_ was another relic of the pre-Mana age. Built as a mobile reconnaissance platform, the _Blue 6_ lacked the size and armaments of the famed _Aurora_ , but made up for it with a highly advanced surveillance system and the ability to stay submerged for weeks at a time. Which made it perfect as the flagship of the Network's Intel.

Behind the bridge, at the rear of the top deck, Chaplain stood amidst a team of hackers, analysts and other specialists. With the mission currently underway at Arzenal, it was essential that all messages and transmissions from the island be monitored to ensure that Rio's cover wasn't blown before the Norma were ready to evacuate. Behind him, the forward hatch opened and one of the crew stepped through.

"How's our guest?" Chaplain asked. Earlier that day, they had snatched none other than Colonel Felix Ackerman when the agents transporting him had faked an engine malfunction, allowing Rio to take his place under the identity they had created for him.

"Making out with a mop in his room and calling it, 'Lady Misty'," the crewman answered. Chaplain shook his head. One thing he had to admit about Doc's concoctions, they never failed to produce interesting results in their subjects.

"Sir," one of the hackers said. "We've got a transmission coming from Arzenal. It's the Inspector."

"Patch her through." Gesturing to the only Norma in the room, Chaplain called her over to be the voice. One good thing about Arzenal, it's wireless communication was much easier to hack into via technology than mana transmissions. And far harder to detect as well.

"Hello," a woman's voice said over the intercom. "This is Inspector Bronson calling the committee with a priority one message."

"I read you Inspector Bronson," she said. "We're ready to receive your report."

"At approximately 1030 hours, Col. Felix Ackerman arrived at Arzenal. He is currently residing in the Guest Villa." Chaplain smiled. It looked as if his analysis of Bronson's psyche had enabled Rio to pull off the con.

"Understood," the voice answered. "Continue reports as scheduled."

"One more thing," Bronson added. "I'd like to request the service record regarding one Capt. Joseph Algren. He is accompanying the Colonel and I'd like to know what level of authorization he has." Bronson might have been naïve but that didn't mean she was stupid. Well, Chaplain had prepared for this and he nodded towards his subordinate.

"Understood. We will send the file shortly."

"Thank you committee." The line was cut and Chaplain gestured to the team's forgery specialist who pulled up the file he had made for Rio. The hackers meanwhile, began doctoring the Inspector's call before passing it on to the committee.

* * *

Behind the desk in her office, Inspector Emma read off the file she had just printed out. Capt. Joseph Algren. Age 24. Height: 6' 0". Weight: 80 kg. Hair: brown. Eyes: green. Born in Rosenblum and graduated from the Academy at the age of 20 via service credit at the Galian Norma industrial facility. Former vice head of security for the Marmeria Republic's Norma colony. Currently stationed as an attache to Colonel Felix Ackerman. Recipient of the Emergency Service Ribbon, the National Medal of Merit, and the Distinguished Norma Management Medal. Clearance level Beta.

 _It all checks out_ , she thought. She didn't know why, but as she was collecting the hard files the Captain requested, something had triggered her suspicions. While it was believable that she had been fed misinformation regarding the nature of the inspection, that the committee wouldn't alert her to a possible security risk was a bit peculiar. She herself had the same clearance level so why wasn't that information shared with her? _Unless it was the committee protecting their own image_ , she decided. Emma still remembered how shocked she was when Momoka had first arrived at Arzenal and the committee ordered her to be executed. Though she had been outraged by the prospect of a Norma buying a human to be their servant, in a way she was relieved when Ange used all of her money to purchase Momoka. It almost made Emma think that perhaps a sliver of selflessness existed within her. As if on cue, she suddenly received a Mana message from the maid herself. "Yes Momoka what is it?"

"I have a message from Capt. Algren. He says that he's ready to begin. However, before he addresses the Norma, he needs you to go with him to the Arzenal Bank." Odd, what would the Captain need from there?

"Understood," Emma said. "Tell him I'll be there shortly." Gathering up the files he had requested, Inspector Emma made her way back to the guest villa when she wondered why the Captain hadn't sent the message himself. She ultimately decided that it must be part of his strategy to get into the Normas' train of thought.

* * *

As it turned out, the guest house did have a briefcase. Rio was in the midst of dusting it off when Momoka came up to him. "I just contacted the Inspector and she's on her way," she told him.

"Good." Reaching into a pocket on his duffel bag, Rio pulled out two transmitter made to look like primitive wrist watches, one he hid under his sleeve and the second he gave to Momoka. "Take this. It'll enable us to keep in touch in case something happens. Testing testing. Can you hear"

"Loud and clear," Momoka answered as she hid it under the cuff of her uniform. "I just push this button right?"

"Right. If you do call, just be sure to speak softly so no one hears you."

"Got it,"Momoka nodded. "By the way. Mr. Rio, how is Sir Tusk? I'm certain Lady Angelise is worried about him."

"He's off on a surveillance mission back in Misurugi," he explained. "I'm afraid that's all I can say. Don't worry though. Despite how it may seem, he can handle himself. In the meantime, I'm late for a lunch date."

* * *

For the first time in days, Rosalie was actually in a good mood. Although the first squad was still stuck on standby, and Hilda's betrayal still stung, the nights with Chris had helped her get over it. Alone, just the two of them in Captain Zola's bed, it actually felt nice to have a warm body all to herself. Especially since Chris was a much more generous lover than either Zola or Hilda. Besides, it was chicken strip day in the mess hall and the first squad had finished the morning drills before they sold out.

After collecting her tray, Rosalie made her way to the table to join the rest of her squad. On one side, Chris and Salia sat together while Ersha and Vivian sat on the other side. As she took a seat next to her silver haired lover, a conversation from two passing mechanics caught her attention.

"No way! You must have imagined it."

"I'm telling you I saw him! He was huge! And I'm not the only one! One of the pilots from the third squad said that she saw him withdraw a huge sum of cash from the bank." Rosalie just shook her head. The things some girls believed.

"Time for a pop quiz!" Vivian suddenly said. "Who here thinks the rumors are true?"

"What rumors?" Chris asked.

"Oh you haven't heard?" Ersha asked. "Some of the girls are claiming they saw a man on Arzenal. Apparently, he came in on that transport that passed us by during our drill."

"A...a man?" Chris stammered as Vivian lean in towards them.

"They're saying he's as tall as a Para-mail and twice as broad. He roars like a Galleon-class and the ground shakes when he walks. I even hear that he went up to the Commander and made her bow down with just a look."

"It's all unsubstantiated rumors," Salia commented. "Think about it. The only humans who ever come to Arsenal are the supply crews. And they're always female."

"Exactly," Rosalie agreed as she peered over to the front of the cafeteria where the Commander sat at the officer's table. "I think we can all agree that Commander Jill is way scarier than any man could hope to be. No way she'd bow down to anyone."

"Well," Ersha shrugged, "I guess when you put it like that it does sound kind of farfetched."

"Are you sure?" Chris asked. Rosalie put an arm around her shoulder and pulled Chris close.

"Don't worry," she teased. "I'll protect you from the big scary man." Chris looked up to her and managed a weak smile.

"Yeah sure Rosalie."

"Unless he happens to be good looking," she joked. "In that case I might just invite him to join us." Chris pouted and Rosalie couldn't help snickering.

"Very funny!"

* * *

Though Salia tried to eat, she found that she just didn't have much of an appetite with all that was going on. She had heard the rumors as well and it only added to her apprehension. With all that was at stake, the last thing they needed was to have the pot stirred even more. In the middle of her thoughts, Salia looked up and saw Ms. Emma suddenly enter through the mess hall's lower left entrance and stand before the officer's table. _Looks like this is it,_ she realized. The Inspector looked high strung, even more so than usual. But it didn't seem as if she suspected anything so that alone was a good sign.

"Ahem!" she announced. "Will all of you please stop eating for now? I have an important announcement to make."

"Oh my," Ersha said. "I wonder what's going on."

"Maybe she's about to tell us she's being transferred," Rosalie said. "After all, it was on her watch that the Breakout Sisters escaped." Despite Ms. Emma's request, the Norma continued to eat and she flushed angrily. She was just about to shout over the crowd when the Commander stood up from her table.

"All of you listen up!" Immediately, every mouth shut and all eyes turned to the front of the mess hall. "There you are Inspector." Ms. Emma adjusted her glasses with a chagrined expression.

"Uh, thank you Commander. As I was trying to say-as I'm sure you all remember-during the Festa last week two Norma, Ange and Hilda, escaped from Arzenal by kidnapping Lady Misty Rosenblum herself and commandeering the royal family's personal transport. Luckily, Lady Misty was not injured and the two Norma have since been recaptured and subsequently disciplined. However, the Norma Management Board has become concerned that further insurrections are on the horizon. To that end, a special investigator has been dispatched to Arzenal to perform a week-long inspection of its operations. Please welcome our very important guest, Captain Joseph Algren."

"Captain who?" Chris asked as something echoed from the same hall the Inspector had just emerged from.

 _click...click...click_

The slow echo of footsteps resonated throughout the mess hall as all eyes turned to the lower left passage and every mouth dropped open in shock as the guest of honor made his entrance. Rio wasn't the titan the rumor mill had made him out to be, but in his own way he was quite impressive. Taller than even the Commander and with a body more muscular than any Norma, Salia also saw that he had dyed his hair brown. She looked to his face, which had healed since she had seen him last, and blushed. He wasn't the same kind of handsome as Kamen Fencer from _Holy Knight Pretty Lillian_ , but it was definitely a face she could get used to.

"Oh my!" Ersha whispered.

"I don't believe it!" Rosalie gulped, her eyes wide with shock. "It's a man! A man is actually here!" Beside her, Chris inched closer and trembled in fear. It was a response shared by most of the Norma present. Several went pale with shock and others stared wide eyed at a creature they had only seen in pictures. A handful blushed like Salia and a few even licked their lips. Rio however seemed oblivious to the silent uproar he had caused as he lifted the briefcase he carried in his left hand and placed it on the officer's table along with the manilla file he carried under his right arm. Turning around, he casually walked the length of the mess hall, the half cape over his left shoulder billowing as every head turned to follow him.

"Hey!" Vivian said. "He's pretty hot." Immediately, every member of the first squad lunged for their youngest member and covered her mouth while down at the front, Ms. Emma's mouth dropped open in horror. Rio, meanwhile, turned his face to the sudden ruckus, his eyes hidden behind a pair of mirrored sunglasses. To Salia's relief, he acted as if the display wasn't worth his time to acknowledge and simply moved on.

"Are you crazy?" Rosalie snapped.

"Vivian dear," Ersha suggested, "now would probably be best if you kept your thoughts to yourself."

"If you wanna get yourself killed then do it in your Para-mail!" Chris hissed. Rio however had finally reached the stairs that led to the upper levels of the mess hall. For a moment, it appeared as if he was considering going up when suddenly he turned around and spoke in a voice that carried over the entire room.

"I am Captain Joseph Algren! As Inspector Bronson has explained, my purpose is to investigate and identify any and all potential threats to the operation and security of Arzenal." With his introduction given, Rio marched back the way he came. "To that end, for the next seven days, I shall be inspecting all aspects regarding Arzenal's systems. If I find that any Norma, regardless of position or rank, has willingly and maliciously in any way, shape, or form committed acts of sabotage, they will be punished to the very maximum extent." Having returned to the officer's table, Rio turned and rested his hand on his briefcase. "However, I am also a fair man. And I value loyalty and honesty. Even in Norma. Therefore, I have an offer." The briefcase was opened, and every Norma gasped in amazement at the contents within. "I understand you Norma highly value these scraps of paper you call 'cash'. If any Norma comes forward to aide me in my investigation, I am prepared to offer a reward of 10 million." With a flex of his arm, the briefcase was slammed shut and evoked a startled gasp from every Norma present. "Provided that the aide is productive. Wasting my time will be considered an attempt to dissuade the investigation and the Norma responsible shall be punished accordingly. That is all." Salia looked around the mess hall and saw every Norma exchanging looks of uncertainty. _Was that really necessary?_ she wondered. Rio's presence alone was disruptive enough. And now she had to deal with paranoia and greed on top of everything else.

"Wow!" she heard Rosalie whisper. "10 million cash? I think I might like this guy."

"Rosalie!" Chris moaned.

"Don't do anything stupid," Salia warned. "You heard what he said. Waste his time and you become an example."

"Yeah well," Rosalie said, "a girl can dream can't she?" Salia simply sighed and stared down at her tray. The rest of the day was clear so perhaps she should take a little personal time.

* * *

From behind his sunglasses, Rio surveyed the breadth of the mess hall. He saw the dark haired girl he had met on the beach sitting with a group of others but no one who could possibly be Sarah. There were a few scattered around with brown hair and green eyes but all of them were too young. Could he have missed her? Or maybe she was dining on the upper levels. He'd just have to hope that their paths would cross over the course of his "investigation". In any case, the age of Arzenal's residents surprised him. Boss had told him that very few Arzenal Norma lived past 25 but most of the girls in the mess hall were still in their teens. And more than a few were younger then that. _So many girls_ , he thought. How many were torn from their families like Hilda had been? How many had lived here their entire lives?

"Captain Algren," Bronson suddenly said. "I'd like to apologize for that horrendous display just now." Rio looked to her and wondered what she meant until he remembered that one girl sitting next to the pink hair.

"No need," he assured her. "Norma live by their base nature. I wouldn't expect anything else." The Inspector sighed in relief but at a nearby table, Rio caught the edge of more than a few dirty looks. Retrieving the briefcase and the documents Bronson had given him, Rio took a seat next to Commander Jill at the officer's table. Though he hadn't spoken to her openly yet, he could tell that between having to go along with his facade along with the disruption caused by having a man on Arzenal, she had developed a distaste to his presence. Bronson on the other hand seemed to have warmed up to him rather quickly. As usual, Chaplain's profiling was right on target. "I will take my lunch here Inspector. Fish, rice, vegetables; all steamed, and unsweetened tea."

"Right away sir." As Bronson ran off to place his order with the kitchen staff, Rio opened the folder and began looking over the first document.

"So tell me Commander," he said. "These are all the Norma currently stationed here?" The Inspector might be occupied elsewhere but there were still plenty of bystanders around who didn't need to know the real reason he was there. Quite a few of them passed by the officer's table, their expressions ranging from intimidated to curious. Overhead, a small crowd had gathered at the railing of the cafeteria's second floor and whispered between them as they watched him. Jill meanwhile, leaned over and peered at the list in his hand.

"Those are all the Norma currently on active duty yes." The way she phrased her answer triggered Rio's suspicions and he read down further. _No sign of either Hilda or Ange's name,_ he observed. If they only listed active duty Norma and since the two of them were in solitary that would make sense. But what did that mean for Sarah? Her name was absent as well so did that mean she was also incarcerated? Had Jill interrogated Hilda after she had been returned and was planning to use Sarah as a bargaining chip? As much as he'd like to give Jill the benefit of the doubt, Boss had warned him to be wary of her. Rio turned to the next document, a listing of the Para-mail pilots for all three of Arzenal's squads, and saw Hilda and Ange's names but not Sarah's. He relaxed a little as he now knew that at least Sarah wasn't in any immediate danger. He had just found the file on patrol and drill rotations when Bronson returned from the kitchen.

"Your order will be out shortly Captain," she reported. "Although I'm afraid the fish will have to come from the troop store."

"No matter," he said. "Would you care to join me for lunch? I would like to further discuss my agenda with you."

"Yes of course sir." Bronson took a seat next to him and Rio immediately noticed how tense she was.

"Is something bothering you Inspector?" Bronson gave him a nervous glance in his direction.

"Why offer a reward? If this Network is conspiring with the Norma then why are you trying to buy them back to our side?"

"You're making the same mistake this Network has made about the Norma," he explained. "Remember, unlike humans, Norma live by their base nature. That is why we isolate them in facilities like this. Even if the Network has recruited any of the Norma here, the chance for easy financial gain will be too much for them to resist and they will betray them. Then we'll have identified not only the Network, but any dissident Norma as well."

"I see," Bronson nodded. "So we use their own nature against them. That's actually quite brilliant." Of course, if everything went according to plan, Arzenal money would soon be useless anyway.

"Now then," Rio added as one of the kitchen staff came out with his meal, "after lunch, we shall return the reward money to the bank for safe keeping. Then I would like to see the hanger where the Para-mail are deployed from and finally a meeting with those two Norma who escaped. Before any of that though, I am curious as to what the Norma need money for."

* * *

For Jasmine, a good day was one that ended in the black. And being the sole merchant on Arzenal, she had many days that did. As Norma couldn't use the Light of Mana, money was as necessary to their survival as air and food. Even more so since one needed it to obtain the other two. At the moment, she had just made a sale to two pilots from Betty squad. Since only two squads were on active duty now, their respective pilots were raking in the cash at a faster rate, allowing them to purchase some long desired upgrades.

"Grade three ablative armor," she read off, "two shoulder mounted rotary cannons, and one javelin. That'll be 22 million cash. I'll have it sent over to the hanger and installed right away." The two pilots left and Jasmine leaned back in her chair, one hand reaching down to pet her dog Vulcan's neck, the other raising her pipe to take a long drag. She might have a reputation among the other Norma for stinginess, but selling them a means to survive was a far better way to live then sending them to their death had been.

"Ahem!" Jasmine looked up and who else should she see but Salia.

"Been a while since I've seen you this stressed," she observed. "So is it true that our guest offered a heaping amount of cash for any rebellious Norma?" Salia frowned and shook her head.

"I can't understand what he was thinking," she said. "It's bad enough that we have to dodge the Inspector but now we have the entire base to worry about." Jasmine hummed in thought and took another drag on her pipe.

"You're not starting to believe the humans' propaganda are you?" Salia looked to her with a bemused expression. "That whole bit was for the sake of the Inspector. To make her think he's some kind of maverick strategist. Remember, the only ones beside us who even know about Libertus are a handful of girls under myself and Zhao Mel. And we're VERY careful about who we bring in. Look, Blitz wouldn't have sent this guy if he didn't know what he was doing. You just handle your mission and let him worry about the Inspector. Now, is there something you needed?" Without a word, Salia tossed Jasmine a stack of bills.

"I'm just here to pick up the item I ordered." Jasmine pocketed the cash and gestured to a nearby set of double doors.

"It's in the storehouse." Salia cut a glance to make sure no one was watching and headed towards the doorway.

"I'll fetch it myself." Ever since the incident with Ange, Salia had taken to doing her "stress management exercises" in the storeroom. The doors made enough noise that no one would take her by surprise and the cargo crates provided plenty of cover. Officially, nobody but Jasmine and the mall's stock team were supposed to be in there, but Jasmine had a soft spot for the young captain. Having to take over so suddenly for Zola, the pressure to live up to her image of Jill, not to mention the entire first squad being benched. It couldn't be easy on her so Jasmine could bend a few rules if it kept the kid from cracking. Besides, it earned her a little money on the side which was always good.

 _That's odd_ , Jasmine thought. _Why did it suddenly get so quiet?_ The answer presented itself with the click of boot heels on the mall's metal floor. _Oh that's why._ Vulcan whined as Jasmine stood up to receive her guests. Walking towards her, the Norma giving him a wide berth, Arzenal's guest of honor made his way through the mall with the Inspector hurrying after him. _Well so far so good_ , she observed. _Bronson doesn't seem too suspicious._ "Inspector," she greeted them. "Captain. Welcome to the Mall. Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Hello Jasmine," Emma said as she adjusted her glasses. "The Captain was curious as to what the Norma use their money for. So I offered to show him the mall." The Captain, or Rio as he was actually called, turned his head to get a better view of the surrounding merchandise.

"I take it you are the proprietor of this so called 'mall?'"

"You got it," she answered. "Jasmine's the name. See anything you like? We've got everything from kitchen appliances to beam cannons."

"Jasmine please!" the Inspector cried. "The Captain is here on official business. He certainly has no time to waste on frivolous shopping." Rio on the other hand seemed to disagree as he turned away and headed for one room in particular. "Captain?" Emma asked as she hurried after him. In this particular room, guns of every type and caliber hung on display racks or locked in cases. A pair of Norma who were contemplating buying a new assault rifle immediately put it back after they saw the Captain enter and fled. _I know you have to keep up a certain image_ , Jasmine grumbled to herself. _But could you try NOT to scare off my customers?_

"You allow the Norma to purchase weaponry?" he asked.

"Uh yes sir," Emma answered. "However, while in the base nothing higher than the standard 10 mm sidearm is allowed to be carried. All other weapons are meant to be used in conjunction with the Para-mail during first encounter scenarios and are kept secured in the main hanger to be issued only to their respective owners."

"I suppose that is permissible," he agreed. Walking the length of the display, Rio stopped at one case to examine its contents.

"That's the new model Pancor assault shotgun," Jasmine said. "Semi and full-auto fire, fully modular, gas operated, forward drum magazine, can be loaded with everything from rifled slugs to mini-grenades. Has a bit of a kick to it but its nothing a big strong buck like yourself can't handle. I'll even give you a special discount since you're a guest." The Captain turned and scowled at her.

"Watch your tone Norma," he warned. "You're not so old as to avoid being put back into combat rotation." He gestured to the Inspector and the two of them turned to leave. As he passed her by, Jasmine took the opportunity to slip a piece of paper into his hand which he shoved up his shirt sleeve. _See you tonight,_ she thought as the Inspector suddenly halted.

"Jasmine, why is the storeroom left open?" Jasmine looked up and cringed as she saw that one of the doors hadn't closed all the way.

"Sorry about that," she hurriedly answered. "Must be a bad spring. Just let me get that."

"One moment,"Rio suddenly said. "Inspector, let's make sure a malfunction is all that it is." The two of them went into the storeroom and Jasmine rubbed her head. This was not going to end well.

* * *

"Empowered by the light of romance! Defeating evil with love! I am Holy Knight Pretty Salia! You're no match for the purity of my maiden's heart!"

Alone in the back of the mall storehouse, hidden behind a stack of crates, Salia gazed at her reflection in the mirror Jasmine had set up and sighed contentedly. Here, she could indulge in her spiritual cleansing without worrying about anyone walking in on her. _It's been far too long since I've been able to do this_ , she thought. And with all that was going on, she desperately needed the release. Now where was she? Striking the right pose, Salia brought up her wand to cast Love Healing Escalation when she heard a woman's voice calling out.

"Is there someone in here?" Salia froze where she stood. The Inspector? What was she doing here? Salia backed against the wall and tried to be as quiet as possible. Hopefully, Ms. Emma would give up and leave. But then she heard the voice of the one with her.

"Are you sure about this Inspector?" Salia's heart skipped a beat. _Oh no no no no no no no!_ she fretted. _Not him not now!_ It was bad enough that Ange had seen her but if a man actually saw her in costume...the humiliation would be just too much.

"I'm positive," the Inspector insisted. "Whoever you are, show yourself now before we come looking for you!" Her uniform lay on a nearby crate. If she was quick she could change back before either of them found her. She stripped out of her Pretty Lillian costume and reached for her uniform when her wand slipped off the ledge she had placed it on and fell to the floor.

* * *

Seeing the open door had been a stroke of luck for Rio. It gave him a chance to check the mall's storeroom without raising suspicion from either the Inspector or the Norma. Unfortunately, just like out in the mall, Sarah wasn't in there either. He was just about to leave when the Inspector claimed she heard something from behind a stack of crates in the back. Nobody answered and the Inspector would have let it go when something fell with a clang.

"Alright enough is enough!" Bronson scolded. "Whoever you are show yourself right now!" When no one appeared, Bronson readied to drag them out herself when Rio put a hand on her shoulder. "Captain?"

"Stay here," he told her as he drew the pistol on his hip. "It might be more dangerous then you realize." Of course Rio doubted it was anything more serious than a rat but if someone was behind there for any reason, something told him it would be better if he found them then her.

"But..I...yes sir." Bronson stepped aside as Rio stalked towards the pile of crates. To his surprise, instead of a person, as he peered around the corner he found a standing mirror placed against a corner with a Norma uniform neatly folded atop a nearby crate. _What is going on here?_ he wondered. Holstering his gun, he stepped into the makeshift alcove and felt something underfoot that wasn't floor. Rio looked down and saw a dress of some kind. Out of curiosity, he picked it up for a closer look and was taken aback by how pink and frilly it was. _Is this really the fashion here?_ As if in answer, he heard a whimper from behind the mirror and tossed the dress next to the uniform. Of all the ways he could have been unmasked this was certainly not one he foresaw.

"I know you're there," he whispered as he stepped up to the mirror. "So you might as well show yourself before the Inspector gets here." A shadow stirred from behind the mirror and a head with dark blue hair done up in two tails peeked out from behind the edge. "Oh it's you," he said. A glimpse of her shoulder and Rio caught the sight of a bra strap, leading him to blush as he respectfully turned away. "Do you know who I am?

"Yes," she whispered. Good. He wouldn't have to explain himself. His foot shuffled against something on the floor and he looked down to see a wand of some kind lying at his feet. _Okay_ , he thought, _that explains a lot._

"Sir?" Bronson asked. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm still searching Inspector," he called. "Keep an eye out in case they try to sneak by another way." He'd better wrap this up quick. "What's your name?"

"Salia."

"Well Salia...I'm Rio. I don't have to tell you that if anyone found out who I really was then my life and quite possibly Libertus itself would be in danger. So if you keep my secret I'll keep yours. Deal?" From the corner of his eye, Rio watched her nod and he smiled in gratitude. "Thank you." Of course, there were others who knew the truth of his presence; like Jill and that Jasmine woman. But if it made her feel better then he could play along. Besides, he had taken the name of his childhood hero so who was he to judge. Holstering his gun, Rio left to collect the Inspector so Salia could have a chance to dress and escape.

"Sir?" Bronson asked.

"Just a tool that had fallen off of a ledge," he assured her. "Now let's go, you still have to show me the Para-mail hanger."

* * *

Keeping perfectly still until she heard the storehouse doors slam, Salia crept out from behind the mirror. She was so embarrassed she thought she might die. Being caught in her underwear was just as bad as being caught in her costume. But at least Rio had the decency to turn away. As she sheepishly redressed into her uniform, she thought back on what had happened. _He said he'd keep my secret_ , she remembered. _And he didn't laugh at me._ The realization made her heart pound again but for different reasons. Salia was so overwhelmed that she didn't even hear Jasmine come in to look for her.

"Salia?" the older woman asked. "Are you okay?"

"He didn't laugh," she murmured. "He...didn't laugh at me."

* * *

The main hanger was a bustle of activity. All around Rio, the air was thick with the grind of machinery and the pungent perfume of grease and fuel as Norma in oil stained coveralls ran back and forth as they worked on dozens of machines that looked like a cross between a jet fighter and a motorcycle. He himself was familiar with Para-Mail. As part of his recruit training, he had learned the basics of Para-mail flight and combat in case he was assigned to the militia. Even as an agent, he was required to report back to Neo-Zion once a year to refresh himself in case a major offensive was ever declared. And with all that was happening, it looked like that was where he would be placed next.

"I hope you don't find this too distressing Captain," Bronson groaned, a handkerchief covering her mouth and nose. "I rarely come down here myself."

"Not at all," he told her. "My uncle was an engineer in the Armorer Corps and he often let me help work on the base's machinery. I would have followed in his footsteps but my aptitudes in the Academy led me more towards a command position." As they walked through, Rio's eyes scanned the hanger but to his dismay still could not find any Norma who could possibly be Sarah. Well that in itself wasn't surprising. She wasn't exactly mechanically inclined though the lack of any clues as to where she could be was starting to grind at him. _Where is she?_ he wondered. Arzenal was big but it wasn't that big. And the list Bronson had given him regarding any and all Norma on duty. If Sarah wasn't on active duty then where was she? The only logical answer was that she wasn't here but that was something he couldn't afford to consider. Ever since he had joined the Network, Rio had discreetly inquired through the pipelines they had established to the other Norma facilities and his attempts to locate her had turned up nothing but failure. Arzenal was the only place he hadn't looked due to Jill cutting ties with them over Libertas. If Sarah wasn't here then Rio didn't know where else he could look. _Don't even think that,_ he told himself. _You've still got a week to find her so just focus on the task at hand._ "So, these are the Para-mail?"

"That's correct sir," Bronson answered. "In order to combat the DRAGON incursions, we've provided the Norma with the means to fight them on an equal level. Provided they make enough kills, Norma chosen to be riders can customize and upgrade their units however they see fit." Rio nodded and looked to where two Para-Mail in destroyer mode, a yellow Arquebus and a dark blue Hauser, were propped up in their maintenance docks. The Arquebus was being outfitted with new armor while a pair of four-barrel rotary cannons were being installed onto the Hauser. Nearby, an orange Glaive was undergoing repairs by another crew. The machine looked like it had been put through the shredder. Long gashes had been carved into the nose and dark reddish-brown patches had been splashed over its hull. "Though as you can see," Bronson added, "some damage is unavoidable. Not to worry though. According to the report, the pilot survived with only minor injuries so she'll be able to fly with her squad's next deployment. And she scored enough kills to pay for fuel, munitions, and repairs." So the Norma even had to pay for what they needed to do their job with? Rio glanced at the Inspector and smiled as he fought the urge to slap her.

"Excellent. If the Norma can't even slaughter DRAGONS then what good are they?" They continued on and Rio noticed a group of seven Para-mail secured in dry dock, including one in particular that caught his eye. _So that's Villkiss_ , he thought. _The weapon of god himself._ To think that there was finally someone who could pilot it. But would that even be enough? They thought they had found a pilot for it once before and everything had still gone to hell. And now, with Embryo about to play a hand of his own everything was going to fall on her successor. "Whose Para-mail are those Inspector? They don't look nearly as damaged as some of the others."

"Those are the units for the first squad," Bronson answered. "Unfortunately, as the two Norma in solitary are part of that squad, they've been placed on standby." Well that couldn't be easy. There might be easier ways to earn a living then killing DRAGONS but to deny an entire squad their sole source of income seemed a bit harsh.

"Are only two squads sufficient to fight off the DRAGON incursions?"

"It hasn't been easy for them but they've risen to the challenge. Luckily, incursions don't happen every day." Rio made a note to look further into Arzenal's records regarding singularity occurrences and DRAGON stats. The Network knew about DRAGONS of course but gaining info on them was a bit tricky. If they ventured too far into the waters around Arzenal, government sensor buoys were bound to pick up their presence so all they could do was watch from a distance. "And of course," she continued, "the Armorers have a work ethic that is second to none. We can thank Zhao Mei for that." Rio did agree with her in that regard. Arzenal's Armorer Corps, or "Clan" as they preferred to be called according to his mission briefing, had impressive discipline. As the only man on an island full of women, Rio was not unaware that he was a magnet for attention. But here hardly anyone gave him a first look, much less a second. The only time any of the Norma payed more than a passing glance was when he and the Inspector stepped up to where a group of mechanics stood clustered around a young girl with two short tails.

"Officer on deck!" someone called. Immediately, the Norma present snapped to attention as the short tails ran up to them and saluted. "Captain. Inspector."

"Zhao Mei," Bronson replied. "Captain, this is Zhao Mei. She is chief of the Armorers here at Arzenal." _This kid is in charge of all the Para-mail_ , he wondered. _Well I guess it's better than sending her out in one._

"I see," he nodded. "You run a very well-disciplined crew here. For one so young, especially for a Norma, that is a very impressive feat." A few of the Norma off to his left cast a few quick glares in his direction but he ignored them. If they bought it that meant his acting was as good as he hoped.

"That's because the honor of my clan is riding on the success of these machines," she bragged. "Every rider they bring back is a victory for me."

"Provided they kill the DRAGONS of course," Rio countered. "I think I've seen enough. Inspector, let's swing back by the mall for a bit. I require something before I meet with the two in solitary."

"Right away sir." As the two of them left, a few low whispers from a nearby group caught Rio's attention.

"Did you hear that?"

"'Impressive for a Norma,' he says. How condescending can you get?"

"He's lucky he's a human or I would have decked him for that."

Apparently, his acting was VERY good.

* * *

As she lay back on her bunk, Ange wasn't sure what she hated most about her incarceration. The lousy food, the boredom, or the smell. It was now her third day without a shower and the entire cell stunk. And if her own ripeness wasn't bad enough, she also had Hilda to deal with. In addition to her funk, ever since the Commander had come by to warn them about Rio's mission, Hilda's usually brash nerve had shattered. At least she had stopped pacing. She currently sat on her own bunk, one finger tapping the edge, her hair a disheveled mess and her top unzipped to better vent herself in the humidity of their cell. "Nervous?" Ange teased. Hilda looked up with an annoyed look.

"I'm not nervous," she said. "I'm irritated. I don't know why he has to constantly stick his nose in things that aren't his business." As if on cue, the door to the prison ward clanged open and footsteps clicked on the stone floor.

"Here we go," Ange said. "Remember your lines?" Hilda shot her an indignant glare.

"Please Princess, I've been playing this whole base for years." From beyond the edge of the cell, the Inspector stepped into view followed by the guard and a man in a white officer's uniform. _That's his disguise?_ Ange wondered. From what she could tell all Rio had done was dye his hair. But then again only four people in all of Arzenal had seen him out of costume so it wasn't as if he was a well-known figure anyway.

"On your feet you two," the Inspector ordered. "This is Captain Joseph Algren and he's here to have a word with you two." With an annoyed sigh, Ange and Hilda stood up as the guard unlocked the cell and Rio stepped through. In his left arm, he carried a folding chair and a bag from Jasmine's mall, the former he set up next to the tray table in front of Hilda's bunk. From the bag, he pulled an orange and an apple along with a folding knife from his pocket.

"So," he said as he began to slice the fruit, "you are the two Norma who attempted to escape. Why?"

"We felt like a vacation," Ange answered. "And Misurugi is nice this time of year." From outside the cell, the Inspector lurched forward and grasped onto the bars.

"I've had enough of this!" she snapped. "And you, zip up your top! Aren't you even the slightest bit embarrassed to be exposed like that?"

"Why?" Hilda asked. "Are you going to throw me in jail if I don't?" The Inspector fumed once again but Rio raised his hand to hold her back.

"Calm yourself Inspector. If you allow them to take control of a situation you become THEIR prisoner." The Inspector backed away with a sheepish expression as Rio finished slicing the fruit which he pushed towards them. Ange couldn't help but notice that the orange he had placed closer to Hilda. Some kind of message? "Here. Have some. I can imagine you haven't had much in the way of good food while you've been in here."

"Is this some kind of trick?" Ange asked. "What's in these? Truth Serum? Poison?"

"Just fruit," Rio answered. "Consider it an olive branch. I'm sure you two had your reasons for wanting to leave Arzenal, despite the fact that it is forbidden. Still, I am a reasonable man. And if residing here is for any reason to your displeasure perhaps I can arrange for you to be transferred. The Marmerian colony is quite pleasant actually. After all, Lady Misty herself asked for leniency so for her sake if nothing else I can extend some measure of kindness to you."

"And what exactly do you want in exchange for this kindness?" Hilda asked. "Here in Arzenal, nothing is free. Not even life." Rio leaned back and crossed his arms.

"What I want is information," he told them. "I have reason to believe you both were in contact with members of an extremist group who have rejected the very tenants of humanity and their stance towards the Norma. I want to know who they are, what they look like, and what their objectives are. If what you say has any merit, I will approve your transfer to a more amicable facility."

"And if we say no?" Ange asked. With a frown, Rio stood up and adjusted his officer's cap.

"I advise against that. Do not mistake my civility for weakness. I assure you, I can be equally uncivil when pushed." With a gesture to the Inspector, Rio exited the cell and the guard relocked the door. "We will talk more tomorrow. I strongly recommend you consider my offer." The three of them departed, but Ange waited until the door to the prison ward clanged shut before she relaxed.

"Okay, I'll admit it. He's pretty good." When Hilda didn't respond, Ange looked over and saw her doubled over on her bunk in shame.

"He saw me," she whimpered. "I haven't had a shower in three days and he saw me. Just kill me now!" Ange fought back a laugh and gathered up the apple pieces.

"Well at least he brought us some real food," she sighed. "So what's the deal with the orange?" Hilda looked up with a confused glance. "He pushed it in your direction. Is it some kind of joke between you two?" The redheaded Norma looked over onto her table and sighed as she gathered up the pieces he had left her.

"I... told him I didn't like apples," she admitted. "It's a long story. But the truth is I hate oranges." Hilda ate one slice and half-grimaced, half smiled. "It's disgusting...but somehow I feel a lot better."

* * *

Now that he had seen her, Rio felt a bit more relieved. Despite lacking even basic creature comforts it looked as if Hilda was alright. No sign of any torture, aside from looking and smelling like hell. Well, it was nothing a shower and a decent meal couldn't fix. He'd have to see if there was any way he could sneak them in under the table. _I guess I should do the same for Ange too_ , he decided. _I just have to find some way to do it that doesn't alert either Jill or the Inspector._ Thinking that, Rio cast a gaze over his shoulder at Bronson as she followed behind him and noticed how pensive she was. "Is something wrong Inspector?" Immediately, she snapped to attention and nervously waved her hand.

"Oh no not at all sir!"

"If something is concerning you Inspector then I would be most interested to hear it. Is it my methods? You have some sort of disagreement with them?"

"No of course not!" she fretted. "I understand completely your approach. You intend to make the Norma seem as if you're not a threat in order to gain their trust. It really is a genius strategy. I think I might even utilize it myself if I ever get the chance."

"Why would you not get the chance?" The Inspector fidgeted and Rio knew he had hit a mark. "Come Inspector," he assured her. "If something about my being here troubles you then I would like to know." Bronson bit her lip and looked away before taking a deep breath.

"Sir...I'd like to know what my punishment is going to be."

"Your punishment?"

"I'm well aware that it was my fault that Ange and Hilda escaped," she said. "Even worse, I allowed them to kidnap and endanger Lady Misty. My actions have shamed not only myself but my homeland, my family, and my career. I take full responsibility and will accept whatever disciplinary action you deem fit." Well that certainly wasn't the reaction he inspected. True, for all intents and purposes Bronson was his enemy, but in a way he felt sorry for her. From a certain perspective she was just as much a victim as the Norma. All she knew was the propaganda she had spoon fed her entire life. And as the daughter of an important figure like Senator Bronson, she had the extra burden of living up to the expectations of others. Removing his sunglasses, he placed a hand on her shoulder and Bronson looked up to him in surprise.

"There's no need for that," he told her. "If anything, the Norma Management Board is responsible. Not you."

"Sir?"

"Col. Ackerman has long argued for a greater human presence here on Arzenal. And after just one day I can see why. You're only one person. To think that you can manage an entire base of Norma by yourself and not prevent all problems is not only impossible but absurd. To be honest, I'm surprised only this ONE incident has occurred under your watch. It speaks a great deal of your ability to manage Arzenal with what limited resources you have." His words seemed to work as Bronson blushed slightly.

"Er...I...it really is nothing Captain. I just..."

"I don't give praise lightly," he told her as he put his glasses back on. "So accept what I tell you and be proud of it. Now then, it's getting late and I still have to finish going over the documents you gave me. Why don't we call it a day and tomorrow, you can show me the operational aspects of Arzenal."

"Yes sir," she said with a salute. "Please allow me to escort you to the guest house and..."

"No need," he interrupted. "If anything, I should escort you to your quarters."

"M...m...m...m...m...me?" Bronson stammered. "But...I..."

"I understand that you've been charged with my safety while I'm here," he told her. "But it would shame my standing as an officer if I allowed a lady to be inconvenienced on my behalf." He gestured for her to lead on and Bronson fidgeted before she nervously smiled.

"Well, since you insist I suppose I could consider it an order." A short while later, the two of them stood at the door to Bronson's quarters. "Well, here we are," she said. "Is there anything else Captain?"

"Not at all," he assured her. "And now I know where I can find you if I need anything. And if you should have any need of me, simply contact Momoka. Despite her affection for Norma, she is an obedient maid and was easy to instruct in how to serve me. Good evening Inspector."

"Good evening to you sir." As Rio walked away, he couldn't help feeling his conscious nag at him. Chaplain's briefing had advised him to lay on the charm but it left a bad taste in his mouth to play with a woman's feelings like that. Not only that, if his mission was a success and he kept Bronson distracted enough for Libertus to be launched then she'd be the one who the authorities would come down on. _Well_ , he decided, _it won't be the first time someone suffered because of me. I can't think about that right now anyway. I've still got the meeting tonight and then I have to come up with a way to smuggle both Hilda and Sarah out of here._

* * *

As the Captain walked away, Emma took a moment longer to watch him before she shut the door to her quarters. This day had been a roller coaster of emotions for her. The tension of awaiting Col. Ackerman's arrival, her confusion upon meeting the Captain, her awkwardness when dealing with him, and the way every single Norma seemed to go out of their way to embarrass her in front of him. At least the Captain had been patient with her. Actually, he had been more than patient. He had been absolutely chivalrous. Emma's face blushed and she covered her face as she giggled deliriously.

 _He's so incredible_ , she thought. A model soldier if there ever was one. Courageous, disciplined, intelligent, rugged, and a gentleman to his core. She still felt a little giddy when she thought of how he had chosen to put himself between her and whatever danger might have been lurking in the storehouse. And when he had offered to escort her to her quarters, a part of her was hoping he might even ask to be invited in. _Now stop that!_ she scolded herself. _He is a superior officer and fraternization like that is forbidden Besides, there's no way a man like Capt. Algren doesn't have at least a girlfriend or even a fiancé. St_ ill, a girl could dream couldn't she? And speaking of which...on instinct, Emma went to her bedroom and looked around at her personal sanctuary. Her privacy and personal dignity were things she took care to preserve at all costs. Hence why she had used third party go betweens to build her collection. She looked around at the Perolina posters on her wall, the memorabilia on the shelves, and the stuffed Perolina doll on her bed and hurriedly gathered up the majority to hide in the closet. If anything DID happen she certainly didn't want Capt. Algren to have the wrong idea about her.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

So, before we get to the meat of this edition I'd like to take a moment to give a shout out to some other fics I've been reading.

1\. Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, and Unicorn by CasualFictionWriter23-a crossover fic between Gundam Unicorn and Cross Ange. The author however hasn't updated in a while so leave him a review and hopefully he'll post the latest chapter

2\. A Better Tomorrow by SolarisAce-another retelling fic about an OC who is Arzenal's only resident male who becomes a mentor figure to Ange.

3\. Mortal Kombat: The Deadly Ally by nds7smash-a mortal kombat fic who I've been assisting with editing. Problem is I've been out of Mortal Kombat ever since Armageddon so I sometimes feel I'm not the best to advise the author on how to do his story so perhaps some other fans might be able to help.

Now then, on to other matters. When writing a fic, do you ever wonder who should voice your OC's if it was a cannon. Well, I thought about it and here's who I see voicing the various OC's in mine:

Rio-Matthew Mercer: Jotaro Kujo (JoJo) Hit (DBS)

Dark-John DeMitta: Kars (JoJo) Coral Conrad (Iron Blooded Orphans)

Schwartz-Jeffrey Combs: Ratchet (Transformers Prime) The Question (Justice League Unlimited)

Boss: Richard Epcar: Old Joseph Joestar (JoJo) Batou (Ghost In the Shell)

Chaplain: Chris Tergliagera: Avdol (JoJo) Tank Top Tiger (One Punch Man)

Major: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost In the Shell) Hot Ice Hilda (Outlaw Star)

Rhino: Kaiji Tang: Santviento (JoJo) Tsumugu Kinagase (Kill La Kill)

Kamaitaichi: David Kaye: Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) Treize Khushrenada (Gundam Wing)

Vulture: Steven Jay Blum: Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) Starscream (Transformers Prime)

Kat: Kari Wahlgren: Fuu (Samurai Champloo) Haruko (FLCL)

Spider: Bryce Papenbrook: Kirito (SAO) Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Midnight Rendezvous**

With a gust of cool night air, the doors to the balcony of the royal bedchamber were pulled open and a lone figure stepped out onto the parapet. Being the captain of the Misurugi Imperial Guard, Riza Rundog was able to schedule patrol shifts in a way that allowed her to come and go as she pleased. Of course, ever since the attack on the Dawn Pillar, it wasn't as if there were very many guards now to dodge anyway. Behind her, his sleeping form laying peacefully in his bed, Emperor Julio remained oblivious to her absence. She had initially thought that gaining access to the Imperial Family would be a challenge but his Majesty's secret desires had played right into her hands. Once she had caught his eye and was invited into his bed, it had been child's play to seduce her way into becoming his right hand. And while she regretted that doing so meant sacrificing his parents and younger sister, Riza would not be detained from her mission. Like all of the false humans in their empty and false prosperity, they had stolen what they had no right to take. The sins of their forebears had been deferred long enough and their debt against her people would soon be paid.

With a final glance to ensure no one was watching, Riza stripped out of her robe, the silken fabric falling to the ground as the great wings underneath extended to their full length. A quick moment to stretch out the stiffness from being held in for so long, and Riza rose into the sky. Like a great bird of prey, she soared against the backlight of the moon as she flew over the castle grounds and towards the Dawn Pillar. In the distance, the lights of the Imperial Capital shone around the pillar grounds like a ring of jewels. Did any of them wonder why they were so prosperous? Did none of them question where the Light of Mana came from? Perhaps if they had then their fate could have been avoided.

Alighting on an outer balcony, Riza lightly stepped through the empty halls until at last she reached the control room. As her own energy was not derived from the "Light of Mana" but rather by the refined Dracunium pellets she had been provided, the Pillar's sensors would not detect her presence as they would a false human. Standing before the main control system, Riza activated the pillar and across time and space itself, the image of an ornate shrine appeared before her on the screen. Comprised of several steps, on each level was positioned a feminine form hidden behind a silken screen. And at the very top, a small figure looked down upon her from behind a folding bamboo blind.

"Lizardia," the High Priestess greeted. "Have you made any progress in your investigation?"

"I have," she answered. "From what I have uncovered, these renegade humans implant themselves with cybernetic devices that prevent them from absorbing Aura's power into their central nervous system."

"And that is why that man is unable to read or control them?" a figure beneath the high priestess asked.

"Correct Lady Salamandinay. However, they can still absorb it through their peripheral nervous system. It seems they view Aura's power as too great a weapon to be discarded entirely." At the shrine's base, two figures sat with their weapons lying before them.

"Then in truth they are still nothing more than thieves," one snarled, her hand clenched atop her twin swords. "Just like the rest of their kind. They shame Aura with the abuse of her power."

"And what of their relationship to the Norma?" Salamandinay asked. "What have you learned in that regard?"

"It's very difficult to say," she answered. "The false humans have a very complex system when dealing with the Norma mutations. Some nations like Rosenblum send every Norma to their military base. Others only supply a fixed quota and then send any excess to other facilities. The Marmeria Republic has the most moderate policy, sending excess Norma to a penal colony where they live in fairly peaceful conditions. In contrast, the Velda Dynasty euthanizes any and all Norma that are born past their required quota. This 'Network' however, seems to focus on the location and evacuation of any Norma before the authorities can identify them. It would seem that 10 years ago, they were part of an alliance between the Norma of Arzenal and the handful of the surviving people native to this world. However, their central base was located and the majority of their forces annihilated. As a result, they were unable to participate in the attempt to dethrone our enemy."

"I see," the high priestess nodded. "Then what is your verdict on them?" Riza frowned as she considered her answer. Lady Salamandinay had specific instructions on how to investigate this matter and Riza knew she wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"I don't think we can consider them as potential allies. Despite their rejection of that man's vision, they are still his creation. Nothing I have uncovered has led me to believe that they would be willing to give up the use of Aura's power. Especially since they were amassing the same weapons used by the Norma. And considering how they alter their bodies, I doubt our song will affect them to the same extent as the other false humans."

"And the Norma?" Salamandinay asked. "Is there no chance we can turn them to our side? They have suffered as greatly as we have because of that man."

"I'm afraid not," the High Priestess decided. "If these renegade humans do establish an alliance with the Norma, we will be facing a united foe who will continue to plunder without restraint. This is a matter of survival and I fear compassion is a luxury we cannot afford. Lizardia, your next step is clear. Have the Misurugi Emperor open the singularity as planned. Salamandinay and her vassals shall lead the attack."

"Yes priestess," Riza bowed.

"Wait!" Salamandinay called out. "Lizardia, what of the one you fought? From what you have told us, for a brief second he wielded not the Light of Mana, but the pure energy of Aura herself. Have you been able to determine how exactly?" Riza shook her head.

"I have reviewed the footage many times Lady Salamandinay. And nothing I have uncovered indicates that they have had any special contact with her. All I can guess is that like the Norma, this is yet another random mutation."

"I see," Salamandinay sighed. "Very well then, I shall have the Ryuu-Shin-Ki prepared for battle."

"What of Susano'o?" Riza asked. "Despite being stripped down from its original configuration it is still an extremely powerful weapon. Shouldn't we use all assets at our disposal?"

"Unfortunately," Salamandinay replied, "the operating systems remain locked. There is simply none of our people who are compatible with it." Riza nodded and cut the transmission. As she flew back to the castle, Riza failed to notice the figure who watched her from the shadows at the pillar's base.

"Master Embryo," Dark reported. "It seems they are making their move."

* * *

As quietly as she could, Salia put on her uniform. Across the room, in her makeshift hammock, Vivian snored happily in her full body Perolina pajamas. It was lucky for her that Vivian was a heavy sleeper. That was one reason why Jill had arranged for them to be roommates so the more punctual Salia could ensure that the younger girl didn't oversleep. Salia had born it among with Jill's other requests. After all, Vivian was a prodigy at combat which is why she was assigned a Razer despite her age. The other reason of course being that she would be less likely to wake up and discover Salia sneaking out to meet with the others.

With a glance to her wristwatch, Salia saw that the dorm security had already made their rounds and she quietly opened the door to her room. All seemed clear so she crept out and hurriedly sneaked down the hall towards the stairwell. Up she climbed to the command deck where she cracked open the door and drew her knife, the polished face reflecting the image out in the hall. In front of the door to Jill's office, the others had already arrived. She saw Jill of course as well as Maggie, Zhao Mei, and Jasmine with Vulcan. However, one person was missing and the sight inspired both relief and disappointment in her. _Where is he_ , she wondered. Ever since the disaster in the mall storehouse, Salia had dreaded coming face to face with him. Jasmine already knew of course but what about the others? Would they be able to determine what happened simply by how Rio and Salia acted around each other? What if he blurted out what he had seen? _But he promised he wouldn't_ , she thought. _And he didn't laugh at me for it._ That was her greatest dread, that the others would see through the act that she put on and realize that she really wasn't at all like Jill. But Rio had seen her as she really was and he didn't treat her any differently. He had even entrusted her with a secret of his own. Of course, Jill and the rest may have known it as well but that didn't mean it wasn't any less of a secret. _He trusted me so I'll trust him_ , she decided and finally stepped out to the join the others.

"Hey Salia," Zhao Mei said. "You ready?"

"I am," she nodded. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

"No worries," Maggie shrugged. "At least you don't drag your feet like Jasmine. I guess age is catching up to her."

"Watch it," Jasmine warned. "I'm not so old that I can't still give you a good wallop."

"If we can cut the schtick," Jill interrupted. "I'd like to get started."

"Hold on," Salia said. "Shouldn't we wait for Rio?"

"I agree," Zhao Mei added. "From what his buddies told us, he had some vital intel he was going to share with us."

"You did pass along the meeting time and the guard's rotation, right?" Maggie asked Jasmine.

"Yep. He and the Inspector came by earlier today and I managed to slip him the info when she wasn't looking." Despite her assurance, Jill grunted and pulled a cigarette from her case.

"We can't afford to wait," she decided. "If he can't make it then that's his own fault."

"I wouldn't say that," Maggie countered. "Maybe the Inspector is keeping him occupied."

"Occupied?" Salia repeated as she blushed. "You don't mean that they're..."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised," Maggie said. "From what I've heard she's attached herself to his hip from the moment he arrived. To be honest I wouldn't mind a little male company myself."

"I can't really see why," Zhao Mei said. "I saw him and he's kind of scrawny. He doesn't look at all like the men in the calendars the other mechanics put up in the hanger." Salia felt her blood grow cold at the thought. Rio wasn't the kind of man who would just sleep with any woman who came on to him right? But then again, she didn't really know what kind of man he was. Maybe she could ask Hilda? She had been alone with him for over two days. _No don't do that!_ she fretted. If he and Hilda had slept together she certainly didn't want to know. Especially since Hilda was the type of person who would take him for herself just to spite her. _Forget about it for now_ , she told herself. _Just focus on Libertus and if the Network and Arzenal do reestablish ties then I'll have plenty of time to get to know him._ The realization made her feel better as the door opened and the five conspirators piled in, oblivious to the presence in Jill's office until he spoke to them.

* * *

"About time you got here." The five Norma jumped as one while the tall one drew a revolver big enough for a Para-mail and aimed straight at him. "Easy," Rio said. "I get that you're still steamed about this morning but that seems a bit much." One of the others lit an oil lamp and a warm glow was cast about the darkened office. Most of them he recognized from earlier in the day; Jill, Salia, Jasmine, her dog, Zhao Mei; and another he didn't; a buxom red head the same age as Jill wearing a lab coat. As they stared at each other across the room, Rio took a swig from the liquor cabinet he had helped himself to while he waited. "Gallian scotch. Good year too. But a bit mild for my tastes." Jill grimaced and finally holstered her gun.

"Apologies," she said. "But unlike in Neo-Zion, we prefer our liquor to not be distilled from engine coolant."

"I resent that," Rio countered. "And I'll have you know it's made from bathroom cleaner." The Zhao Mei girl gave a slight snicker but a warning glance from Jill shut her up. The dog meanwhile, trotted up to him and Rio extended his hand to let him have a sniff. Once he was certain the animal was comfortable around him, Rio then began to scratch under his ear and the dog's tail began to frantically wag back and forth.

"How exactly did you get past the guards so quick?" Jill asked.

"I didn't," Rio answered. "Remember, I'm a human and a visiting officer so technically nothing in this base is off limits to me. The patrols I did run into, I simply told them I was out for a brisk nightly stroll and sent them on their way. They were too intimidated to press any further."

"Fair enough," she admitted. "Well then, let's get introductions out of the way. Everyone, this is Rio. He's the Network agent who found Hilda and later aided Tusk and the assault crew in rescuing Ange. As you already know, the Network sent him here to keep the Inspector occupied while we finish preparations for Libertus. Some of you may have already met him." Standing up from the couch, Rio gave a half wave.

"Nice to meet you," he said as the girl in the coveralls came up first.

"Hey there," she cheerfully said. "I'm Zhao Mei. And I'm the heir to the Armorer Clan."

"Yes, I know," Rio said as he shook her hand. "I hope you know that despite how it sounded earlier, I meant no disrespect."

"No worries," Zhao Mei beamed. "My girls were more upset then I was." Next was the woman in the lab coat, her auburn hair bobbing up and down as she walked towards him.

"So, you're the famous Rio?" she asked. "I have to admit, I'm a bit jealous you didn't stop by the infirmary today."

"This is Maggie," Jill explained. "She's our chief of medical staff."

"Doctor," he greeted her.

"Please call me Maggie," she purred. "And please come by if you ever need a checkup. I'd love to have a look at your medical history." Maggie leaned forward, giving Rio an even better view of her cleavage and leaving him more than a little flustered until Jill gave a chop to Maggie's head.

"Put a leash on it!" she warned.

"Aww, party pooper!" Maggie pouted as Jasmine came forward.

"Don't mind her," she laughed. "Maggie likes to get under everyone's skin. Both in and out of the infirmary."

"Jasmine right," Rio asked. "Boss told me all about you. He said you and he were good friends back in the day." Jasmine chuckled softly.

"Well," she admitted, " I suppose you could call us that. And the mangy fleabag is Vulcan. You should be honored. He doesn't let just anyone pet him." That just left Salia who blushed furiously as he came towards her. Of course, they had already "met" at the Mall today but for the sake of her dignity he could keep up the charade.

"I think we met on the beach," he said. "But I didn't get your name." With a jolt so sudden she almost launched into the air, Salia gave a crisp salute.

"Salia Tereshkova," she said. "Captain of the first troop sir." Rio gave her a bemused expression but ultimately extended his hand to her as well.

"You don't have to be so formal," he told her. "I'm not really an officer."

"Yes...yes of course." Nervously, she extended her hand to Rio who accepted it with a shake though it almost looked as if she was about to pass out. He let her go and she rubbed it slightly. _I didn't grip it that hard did I_ , he wondered.

"Now that we're all acquainted," Jill said. "Let's get down to business." Jill took a seat behind her desk and the others gathered around her. "Jasmine, how is Aurora's..."

"Before we do," Rio interrupted, "I'd like to clear the air if possible." Jill _harrumphed_ and exhaled a cloud of smoke in his direction.

"Go ahead." Taking a deep breath, Rio turned to face each of them in turn.

"I'm not so blind as to not realize that my presence here hasn't stirred things up."

"I'll say," Maggie agreed. "Most of the Norma here are afraid you're going to ship them off to some gulag. And the rest are trying to figure out how to sleep with you."

"Well...be that as it may," he continued. "What I'm actually referring to is this room. I'm well aware that our two organizations haven't been on the best of terms for a good long while."

"Really?" Jill asked as she snubbed out her cigarette. "Because from the looks of you, I doubt you were old enough to appreciate that scotch you were drinking when Libertus first occurred." Rio knew this game. Though she had hidden it well during her interactions with him as Joseph Algren, her body language screamed of her distaste for him. In a way he could understand how she felt. But they had bigger problems then old hurts and he wasn't about to let her intimidate him into dictating how he ran his mission.

"You're right," he agreed. "I did join the Network after the failure of Libertus. And everything I know about the fall of Zion was obtained second-hand from Boss and a handful of others. We lost the majority of our militia on that day and we had non-combatants we had to take care of. The last Boss and the others did what they felt they had to do to protect the ones under their care."

"And because you failed to participate," Jill added, "Libertus failed. You say the Network had to protect the ones under their care but they wouldn't have to if they had fought like they promised. Because of that, we and the Ancient Folk had to fight Embryo on our own and we were slaughtered Though some of us..."and Jill paused as she lifted up her prosthetic arm for him to see "...were luckier than others." Well this was going downhill fast. Rio decided he'd better wrap this up while he still had some face left with them.

"I'm not here to debate whether they made the right choice or not. Remember, you were the one who called US for help after your two riders escaped. We could have refused but we agreed to return them, even though it stands against everything the Network believes in. Now we can't change the past but we can do something about the here and now. So, what I want to know is...can that Ange girl really pilot Vilkiss? Does Libertus stand a chance this time?" The room suddenly fell silent and Rio knew something was up.

"It's true," Zhao Mei finally said. "Trust me. I know the units under my care and Vilkiss clicks with Ange in a way that he hasn't with anyone else."

"However," Salia interrupted, "following her defection from duty, Ange has had all her assets seized as part of her punishment. We're currently screening potential candidates to replace her?"

"Replace her?" Rio asked. "Wait a minute. I thought only a Royal Norma can pilot that machine. If she's not the pilot then what chance do we have of winning?"

"What?" Salia gasped. "What are you saying? How could you think..."

"Salia, lower your voice," Jill warned. "The last thing we need is for the Inspector to stumble in here and think the Captain invited us all in for a six-way." Salia's face grew a hurt expression and she backed away. "I think you may have misheard. It's not the royal blood that awakens Vilkiss, but the Royal Ring. That's what activates it."

"Okay fine but what about everything else? Does she know the true history the world? About Embryo and the other Ragna-mail? And what about the Archangel system and the Discord Phasers? You seriously can't expect her to fight without knowing everything that machine is capable of, can you?" Jill lit another cigarette and leaned back in her chair.

"All that is strictly need to know," she answered. "And Ange isn't ready yet to know all that. She's undisciplined, impulsive. As an agent, I think you of all people would understand the importance of subtlety and patience."

"We can't really tell her much anyway," Zhao Mei added. "After all this time, I'm afraid the Discord Phasers are still locked." Rio frowned as he crossed his arms.

"I get the message. I'll keep quiet about it...for now anyway."

"Well now that it's settled," Maggie said, "what's the big intel you have for us?" Rio gestured them to move in and they all clustered around him.

"When I picked up Hilda, I had a run in with a man named Dark. It seems as if Embryo had sent him to personally capture Hilda and bring her to him." Jill raised an eyebrow in interest while the others exchanged mutual looks of shock.

"Any idea why?" Jasmine asked.

"The other Ragna-mail," Jill said. "If all seven are gathered together, they have the potential to destroy and recreate the entire world. It looks as if Embryo has grown tired of his little experiment and has decided to pull the plug."

"That's exactly what Boss said," Rio agreed. "Humans like me can't use the Ragna-mail. Something about the Light of Mana disrupting the power source. But Norma are another story. Chances are he's targeting the Para-mail troops here on Arzenal to operate them." Jill nodded and exhaled another plume of smoke.

"Well, I doubt he'll make his move right away," she said. "The human governments would make too much of a stink if any more Norma suddenly disappeared from Arzenal. It looks like Ange and Hilda may have done us a favor after all."

* * *

The rest of the meeting proceeded without any further incident; mostly updates on the progress of stocking up the _Aurora_. Just another six days, maybe five and they could all get out of here. Rio was insistent however that all non-essential personal be allowed to be taken under the protection of the Network, especially the children and all cadets 14 and under. Jill begrudgingly promised to take it under consideration and Jasmine finished the meeting with an update from Tusk. According to his message, Tusk had snuck into Emperor Julio's office and had placed a listening device. He'd contact them once he uncovered any useful data. With the meeting over, the group dispersed from the office though Rio requested that Jasmine walk with him for a bit. She had to admit, she was impressed with the young agent. Not many people could hold their own against Jill in debate. _He's Blitz's protégé alright_ , she thought. _He's got the same fire he had when he was younger._

"So, whatever happened to that Ackerman guy?" she randomly asked. "You'd think that the humans would have noticed that one of their own has gone missing."

"He's alive," Rio answered. "Just on a little "spirit quest" courtesy of our narcotics expert Doc. Our head of Intel Chaplain is personally overseeing him and making sure his superiors don't get wise."

"I remember him," Jasmine commented. "Used to be with Velda until he learned what they did with their excess Norma. No better way to get around government security than with one of their own. Anyway, what is it you wanted? Don't get me wrong. I enjoy the company of a handsome gentleman escort the same as any woman. But if anyone saw us it might start rumors. And not the fun kind."

"I won't be long," he assured her. "It's just that Boss told me that if there was one person here I could trust it would be you. I have two favors to ask. And I'd like you to keep Jill out of it." Jasmine frowned at that. She never liked intrigue amongst comrades but realized that a lot of work still had to be done to rebuild trust between Arzenal and the Network.

"Depends on what you ask for."

"When I was in the mall, I saw a few things that caught my eye. I was hoping you might be able to sell them to me under the table."

"I suppose I can do that," she admitted. "You gonna use any of that reward money to pay for it? Zion money isn't any good here." Rio reached into a pocket inside his shoulder cape.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a trade." From out of the cloak, he pulled a leather pouch which he handed to Jasmine. Jasmine tugged open the drawstring and was greeted to the sight of dozens of pebble-sized gold nuggets. "From a vein we discovered in the mountains behind Neo-Zion. If it's not enough I can get you more later." Jasmine chuckled and pocketed the pouch.

"Kid, I think you and I are going to get along just fine. What did you need?" Rio handed her a slip of paper and Jasmine frowned as she read down the list. "This is some pretty serious hardware. What do you need all this stuff for?"

"I'm undercover in hostile territory," he explained. "If worse comes to worse and I have to shoot my way out, I'd like to be prepared."

"Well I suppose that makes sense," Jasmine nodded. "I'll put it together tomorrow morning. You can send Momoka to pick it up while you're out with the Inspector. Now what was the other favor?" Rio took a look around to make sure they were still alone and leaned in towards her.

"Does the name Sarah Honister hold any meaning for you?" Sarah Honister? The name struck Jasmine like a lightning bolt and she felt her entire body grow cold. Down by her side, Vulcan sense her discomfort and whined softly. "You do know her," Rio said as he grabbed her shoulders. "She's here isn't she? Where is she? Is she safe? Please I have to know." The desperation in his eyes pulled Jasmine back to her senses and she laid her hand on his.

"Calm down kid," she told him. "She's...she's here. But I can't take you to her now. Give me a day to set it up. I'll take you to her first thing tomorrow evening after you've done your rounds with the Inspector." Rio's face shone with relief and joy and he let her go.

"Thank you!" he whispered. "Thank you so much! And please...don't tell Jill about this I'm begging you!"

"Don't worry," she said as she patted the pouch of gold nuggets. "I won't. Least I can do after your little present." Rio nodded and left to return to the guest villa but Jasmine stayed where she was to think. Did Blitz know about this? She doubted he would send Rio if he did but then again...

"Well well," a voice suddenly said. Jasmine's heart skipped a beat as she spun around and to her relief saw that it was only Maggie. "It seems our guest came here with an ulterior motive. So tell me...who is this Sarah Honister? I admit the name sounds familiar but I can't seem to place it."

"There's a very good reason for that." Maggie gave Jasmine a bemused look as the older woman shook her head. "To think after all this time...he'd finally show up."

* * *

As she expected, Vivian was still sound asleep by the time Salia got back to their dorm. Once again, this time into her nightgown, she changed as quietly as she could and returned to bed. But through she tried, sleep wouldn't come for her. A thousand thoughts were racing through Salia's mind and all of them were planted by that man. What did Rio mean by a Royal Norma? Did that mean the only reason Ange could pilot Vilkiss because she was a princess? But that didn't make any sense. This was real life not some fairy tale. He had to be wrong. After all, Jill had corrected him by saying it was a Royal Ring that activated Vilkiss. And Jill wouldn't lie to them. _So then why did she give that Ring to Ange instead of me?_ she wondered. Now that she thought about it, when Ange was put in solitary, she still had that ring of hers. Jill hadn't stripped it from her like her other possessions. Did that mean she wasn't going to assign Vilkiss to someone else like she promised? _If that ring is all it takes then that's what I'll do_ , she decided. _I can claim that it was an oversight and take it from her once she's released. Jill can't go back on her own orders so she'll have no choice but to entrust me with Vilkiss. And then I'll prove myself to her...and to him._ As Salia relaxed she reflexively began to rub the hand that Rio had taken into his. She could still feel the warmth and pressure and how completely different it felt from another woman's.

 _I did it_ , she squeed to herself. _I can't believe I actually held hands with a man._

 **Author's Notes**

So I like to think I've dug a little deeper into the history of the relationship between Arzenal and the Network and how they fell out. Though to really understand it, one might need a quick lesson in history. One of my inspirations for the Network were the Bielski Partisans, a Jewish resistance group who fought the Nazis in what is now western Belarus. Unlike other resistance groups, the Bieslki Partisans were more concerned with the rescuing and protection of their fellow Jews then in fighting the Nazis directly. One of their greatest victories was the evacuation of over 100 Jews from the local ghetto by means of a secret tunnel they dug under the wall and into the camp itself. They eventually established a hidden Jewish community in the Naliboki forest that eventually numbered around 1,200 individuals; the majority of which were noncombatant children, woman, and elderly; which went undiscovered right up to the war's end. Unsurprisingly, their relationships with other groups was frequently strained due to their unwillingness to abandon those under their protection. That's kind of what happened between Arzenal and the Network. The original Zion was discovered and subsequently attacked. The majority of their fighters were killed and they had a difficult choice to make, to either donate what was left of their militia to the first Libertas or staying out of it and ensuring the protection of their noncombatants. Ultimately, it's one of those situations where the individual has to choose if what they did was right or wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Memories**

 _Arzenal (11 years prior)_

 _As commander of Arzenal, there were very few things that inspired intense feelings of revulsion in Jasmine anymore. Years of having to fight on behalf of the humans who had discarded her and those like her like garbage, having to send young girls to their deaths at the claws of those monsters, it just wasn't worth the strain to get worked up about it anymore. But one thing she never learned to be numb to was having to induct a recently caught Norma into the ways of Arzenal. Most of the Norma sent to the Arzenal facility were identified immediately after birth. They at least were spared the trauma and loss of being ripped away from their families. But occasionally they'd receive one whose identity had up to that point had remained hidden_. _The last one they had received not more than a few months ago, a little red-head from Enderant. According to the teacher she was assigned to, she still cried herself to sleep every night and had yet to connect with any of the other Norma children. Now, they were about to receive another one. This one an 11 year old from Rosenblum. Jasmine had to admit that it was pretty impressive for her to be able to hide her status for that length of time. Though Blitz had contacted her about possibly smuggling them out, Jasmine had turned him down. Preparations for Libertus were still proceeding and while humans rarely set foot on Arzenal aside from the yearly inspection, she couldn't risk suspicions being raised by any unexplained disappearances. They'd just have to wait for Embryo to be defeated and then hopefully they could reunite them with their families._

 _Overhead, the transport finally arrived as it hovered over Arzenal and was given clearance by the Command Center to land; the aircraft's mana engines tilting as it descended onto the extended launch strip. The rear loading door opened and a female guard stepped out with a brown haired little girl in tow. Both wrists were manacled in restraints and her green eyes were wide with fear. What a fearsome creature, Jasmine thought as she stepped forward. Good thing the humans took the precaution of restraining her._

 _"Commander Jasmine," the guard said. "We're here to turn this girl over to you."_

 _"Understood," she said with a salute. "I'll take it from here." The guard didn't return the gesture, but Jasmine didn't expect her to. Instead, she roughly shoved the little girl forward, almost sending her face first onto the landing strip before turning around and returning to the transport. Once they left, Jasmine looked down at her guest. Firm but fair. That was the way to handle brats like this._

 _"I'm Commander Jasmine," she announced. "From this day forward. You are to do whatever I tell you. Understand?" The little girl gulped but nodded. Well at least she was smart enough not to talk back. That made this part of the job a bit easier. "Good. Now come with me." With the new arrival following behind her, Jasmine led the way to the elevator which they took all the way up to the command deck. Once there, the Commander escorted the little girl towards the "orientation room" where two guards were awaiting them. One look at the room's décor and the little girl froze in place, her face drained of all color. "Relax," Jasmine sighed. "Most of this stuff is just for show. We only use it if we have to. Just behave yourself and we'll get through this quickly." With a final nervous look around, the little girl slowly stepped into the cell and stood before the height chart. Her profile pic was taken and then she was called over to the table in the room's center to be debriefed._

 _"#4192-17 Sarah Honister," Jasmine read from the file. "Origin, Rosenblum. Age 11. Okay, let's get down to basics. This is a military base. But since you're almost the age at which our girls enter combat rotation, we'll start you off as a special case. You'll be put in basic education and given some time to adjust to the ways things work around here. Got it." The little girl meekly looked up to Jasmine from her chair._

 _"I... I don't want to be a soldier," she whispered. Jasmine signed and shook her head._

 _"Sorry kid, but you aren't being given a choice in that matter." Standing up, Jasmine handed her a tray and pointed to the screen she had set up in one corner. "Now take this, remove all personal effects, and change into the uniform we've provided for you."_

 _"Ma'am?" one guard asked. "Shouldn't we check for contraband?" Jasmine shot an icy glare at the guard and she flinched back._

 _"Do you REALLY think a kid knows that trick?" she asked. And even if she did, the poor thing had clearly been traumatized enough. The little girl took the tray behind the screen and re-emerged a few minutes later wearing the Arzenal school uniform. The tray was empty however. A quick glance, and Jasmine saw something around the child's right wrist._ _"Hand it over kid," she gestured. The little girl gave a puzzled expression until she realized what Jasmine meant and backed against the wall._

 _"No!" she begged. "Please don't take it! It's all I have!" Jasmine sighed. It looked like she was going to have to get rough after all. With a snap of her fingers, the guards rushed forward and grabbed the little girl by the wrists. Shoved face first onto the table, the child screamed and struggled as the guards held her down and Jasmine removed the item herself. "Give it back!" she cried. "Please give it back!"_

 _"Rule of the house kid," Jasmine said. "No one's allowed to bring in anything from the outside." Though now that she saw it she doubted it could be anything at all. Some kind of bracelet, or at least someone had intended it to be. Really it was nothing more than a couple of smoothed pebbles with a string running through them. With her curiosity piqued, Jasmine gestured for the guards to release her. "Who gave this to you?" she asked. The little girl rubbed her wrists as tears flowed down her face._

 _"Aaron," she sobbed. "He made it for me. It was the first present I ever got from a boy." So that was it. Jasmine looked to the cheap piece of homemade jewelry and wondered what sort of boy this Aaron was. With the Light of Mana, it wasn't as if it were impossible for him to get a real bracelet for her. So why go to all this effort? And why was she so attached to it? Surely she realized that by now he knew she was a Norma and had forgotten her entirely. Jasmine cut another glance back at the weeping child and groaned in annoyance. I must be getting soft in my old age, she thought._

 _"As I said," she repeated, "Norma aren't allowed to bring in anything from the outside. However...there's nothing in the rules that says you can't buy them back." The girl looked up to her and her tear-filled eyes shone with surprise and hope. "I'll hold on to this for now. Find yourself a part time job. earn some pay. And then come see me. Deal?" Sarah wiped her eyes and somehow managed a smile._

 _"Okay!"_

* * *

 _Arzenal (Present day)_

Wiping the steam from the mirror, Rio popped in the contacts to change his eyes from blue to green. A light comb through with a dab of the gel he used to dye his hair, and he once again found the image of Joseph Algren staring back at him. Rule of thumb was to never drop one's disguise while in hostile territory but Rio could never get used to sleeping with contacts in. Besides, unlike most scenarios, this time he had someone watching his back. If the Inspector came around unannounced, Momoka would be able to stall her long enough for him to get back into character. Emerging from the bathroom, a quick change got him back into uniform and he went downstairs to find her already waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Good morning," she cheerfully said. "Are you sure I can't make you anything besides coffee."

"No thanks. I'll be taking breakfast with the Inspector each morning so I might as well preserve my appetite." As he poured himself a cup, Rio was all too aware of the whirlwind of emotions within him. Excitement, joy, relief, and even a little fear. After so long he had finally found Sarah. Just one more day and Jasmine would arrange for him to see her. He wondered how much she had changed since the humans had captured her. You can't go through something like that and then be thrown into a place like Arzenal and not come out unscathed. A part of him even expected her response to meeting him after so long would be a fist to his face. Especially with what he had to tell her about her parents. Well, he could take a little pain if it meant finally getting her out. First though, he had to take care of today's itinerary, starting with who undoubtedly was ringing the front door bell.

"It seems that the Inspector is here," Momoka announced. Setting down his cup, Rio attached the half cape to this left shoulder and settled his cap onto his head.

"Show her in. You remember your assignment for today?" After he left, she was to run to the mall to retrieve his order from Jasmine and then prepare a little something for his "interrogation" of Hilda and Ange.

"Yes sir," she answered with a salute. He hadn't told her the exact details of what she was picking up. That way in the odd chance that Jill got curious about what he was ordering she wouldn't have to lie. Hopefully, Jasmine had been able to pack it in a way that would avoid raising any suspicion. He just had time for a final sip before Momoka returned to the kitchen with Bronson.

"Ah Inspector," he greeted. "Good morning. Can I offer you some coffee?"

"Oh, no thank you," the Inspector said. She seemed considerably more relaxed around him then she had yesterday which could swing both ways for Rio. She'd be more likely to divulge information but it also meant that she'd be more likely to pick up any hints that he wasn't all that he said he was. "I hope you slept well and everything is to your liking."

"Indeed, Momoka is a fine domestic. It's a shame she has to waste her talents on a Norma of all things." Momoka _harrumphed_ and stuck her nose up as high as she could.

"Serving Lady Angelise is far from a waste," she said.

"In your own view I'm sure it is," he commented. "Now then, Inspector, let's continue this in the mess hall. While we eat, I have a few more files I'd like to go over with you."

* * *

Due to the lack of activity around Arzenal's airspace, discipline in the Command Center was surprisingly lax. Unless a first encounter scenario were declared, Jill allowed the three technicians to spend their shift hours however they saw fit. They listened to music, read, or gossiped about whatever was the hot topic around base. On this day however, the usual relaxed atmosphere was replaced by a tension shared by every Norma on Arzenal.

"So, you really think that he'll come in today?" Hikaru asked. Like every other Norma on Arzenal, the presence of an actual man on Arzenal was the foremost thing on their minds.

"I don't know," Pamela said. "But Commander Jill said to maintain a proper bearing just in case." Turning around, Olivier fidgeted in her seat.

"So uh," she murmured, "you think he's really as bad as some of the rumors say he is?"

"Who knows," Hikaru said. "I hear that when he met with Ange and Hilda, he tried to make them eat poison."

"That's not true," Pamela countered. "I spoke with the guard who was on duty and she said that he brought them fruit from the mall for some reason."

"Well that was pretty nice right?" Olivier said. "I mean, especially for two prisoners."

"Why are you so interested?" Hikaru asked as she grinned impishly. "You're crushing on him, aren't you?"

"What!" Olivier gasped. "No! I'm not really!"

"I should hope not!" Pamela advised. "Keep in mind he's still a human. It's not like one of them would even look at a Norma much less fall for them."

"Yeah well, a girl can dream can't she?" Hikaru asked. "I mean, you have to admit he's not bad looking. And it's not like there's a ton of male Norma running around." Before Pamela could counter, the door to the command center opened and Commander Jill entered with Inspector Bronson and Captain Algren following behind.

"Attention!" the Commander barked and all three stood up at once. "Girls, we have a guest with us today to monitor how we do our duty. I trust you're ready to show that none in the command center are potential dissidents."

"Yes Ma'am!" they all said at once. The Commander stepped aside and Ms. Emma gestured to each of the three girls.

"Captain, may I present the Command Center staff. Pamela is the chief dispatcher and flight coordinator. Olivier handles communications. And Hikaru radar." The Captain's gaze shifted to all three of them and they gulped nervously.

"As you were," he nodded. They returned to their consoles but Pamela could still feel his gaze burning into the back of her head. _What do I do_? she thought. _A man is actually standing behind me_. "So, this is where singularities are detected?" she heard him ask.

"Actually," Ms. Emma explained. "Most of the time the committee detects when a singularity is about to open. Then they call us with the coordinates."

"Really?" he asked. "One would think that Arzenal's location would allow it to detect singularities first."

"I used to think so as well," the Inspector agreed. "But it seems Arzenal's primitive systems just can't compete with the Mana satellite network." As if on cue, the phone on Commander Jill's station began to ring. "Oh," Ms. Emme said. "It looks like this might be one. Just a minute."

* * *

In addition to keeping Bronson distracted and his own personal goals, Rio had come to Arzenal with additional objectives, one of which concerned the DRAGONS. Despite the threat they posed with their incursions into Earth, knowledge of them was a secret known only to the highest levels of human government. From a tactical perspective, it was a dangerous practice. If the Norma should ever fail then human civilization would be unprepared for the inevitable onslaught. So while Embryo was the primary enemy, once he was no longer around to pull humanity's strings, the Network could reveal to the public the truth about the Norma and how their governments had been lying to them. Hopefully, the threat of a common enemy would help bring Norma and regular humans together in order to expedite reconciliation. To that end, in addition to documents regarding Arzenal's personnel, Rio had also requested whatever files Bronson could give him about the DRAGONS. Unfortunately, Arzenal's records didn't offer much info other than classification and that incursions seemed to occur every three to four days. Which meant that sooner or later he'd get to see one himself. And as Bronson hung up the phone and slammed a button that triggered an alarm throughout the entire base, it looked as if that time was now.

"Confirmed singularity disturbance," Bronson announced. "Get the second squad into the air immediately."

"Yes Ma'am," the blonde answered, Pamela was what Bronson said her name was. "Issuing a first encounter alert. Second Para-mail squad, suit up and prepare to launch." From the hanger beneath the command deck, Rio could hear the grind of machinery as the appropriate Para-mail were loaded onto the taxi platforms and taken up to the flight deck. _It takes so long for them to suit up and launch_ , he thought. _If we didn't get the warning those things would be on us before we even had a chance to blink._ Though now that he thought about it, how could the Mana satellite network know so early in advance that one of those singularities were opening? Regardless of how sensitive a scanner was, you can't detect a phenomenon before it actually occurred. And why was it that the singularities only opened in this particular part of Earth? Rio supposed that the answer would just have to wait until after Libertus.

"Second squad present and ready to deploy," Olivier the green hair announced.

"Para-mail fueled and ready to launch," Hikaru the red-head confirmed. "All riders to your units."

"Plebium chambers confirmed charged," Pamela said. "Awaiting your orders Commander." At her own station, Commander Jill picked up an intercom.

"Second squad...launch!" Engines roared to life, and eight Para-mail; four Hausers, three Glaives, and a single Arquebus in the lead, burst forth from the flight deck and took off towards the west.

"Launching drone now," Pamela said. Down on the launch deck, a machine resembling a stripped-down glaive about the size of Tusk's skyhook took off in pursuit of the second squad.

"So you monitor the battles remotely then?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Bronson replied. "Info taken by the Para-mails' onboard cameras are often too distorted and chaotic for accurate analysis. Thanks to the drones, we can gain a wider range of information regarding the DRAGONS in order to combat them more effectively. Is this your first time seeing them?"

"I've seen documented footage," he answered. "But yes, this is the first time I've seen them live." So this is what the Norma of Arzenal were kept for. How many were going to come through exactly? From what he had gathered, a typical incursion involved several Schooner-class and at least one of frigate class or higher.

"This is Eleanor," a girl's voice said over the radio. "We're arriving at the target zone now."

"Open broadcast from the drone," Jill ordered. Overhead, the main screen switched on to show the second squad in flight while ahead, the clouds suddenly began to spiral and twist as they crackled with red lightning. The air began to buckle and swell until finally it popped and a hole opened in the sky itself. Through the hole Rio could see something moving before, like a swarm of angry hornets, a mass of winged reptilian beasts the same size as the Para-mails emerged and charged towards the oncoming squadron. Following after them, three much larger shapes came into view and passed through the portal to chase after their smaller allies. No sooner had they done so then the singularity closed. Rio felt a bit of relief at the sight. At least things weren't going to get any worse for the second squad.

"Contact confirmed," Eleanor reported. "30 Schooner and three Corvette-class." Rio's mind raced as he tried to recall what the files said about this class of DRAGON. Corvette-class were the second smallest after the Schooner, only about 60 meters in length, but that didn't make them any less dangerous. What they lacked in strength they made up for in maneuverability. They always fought in groups of three or more and displayed surprising tactical ability, covering each other's blind spots against attack. These ones were bright blue in color with long hind legs and crooked necks that made them look like giant featherless storks.

"Commence assault now," Jill ordered over the radio.

"Roger that," Eleanor said. "All units, safeties off. Fire once the enemy is in range." The Hausers shot first, unleashing a barrage of artillery fire at the oncoming swarm. The Schooners met the attack head on and several in the front were immediately torn to pieces but the ones behind them pressed on. The Glaives and Arquebus joined in and the barrage from the underslung assault rifles whittled down the Schooners even further until finally, the three Corvettes caught up to their allies, the air before them shining with the light of a glowing ring from which a barrage of energy bolts were suddenly unleashed.

"Dodge!" Eleanor warned. The Second Squad scattered but one Glaive wasn't fast enough and a bolt clipped its right wing to send it spinning out of control. "Chelsea!"

"Unit Chelsea hit!" Hikaru announced. Leaning forward, Rio was barely aware of how intently his hand was gripping the edge of the Commander's desk. _Come on come on pull up!_ he prayed. Fortunately, the unit regained its bearings and righted itself before it could crash into the water.

"I'm okay," a voice said. "Got a little burned but I can still fight."

"Glad to hear it," Eleanor said. "Everyone, shift to destroyer mode now. Glaives, you're with me. Let's keep those Corvette's occupied. Hausers, take out the remaining Schooners and then join up with us.

"Roger," the squad said in unison. On the screen overhead, Rio watched as the Para-mails began to shift and change, their forward fuselage bending forward and their tails dipping down until all nine units had assumed a humanoid shape. Their underslung weapons converted to a handheld mode and the Glaives charged ahead while the Hausers began to mop up what was left of the Schooners. The forward units aimed their rifles, and the RPG launchers beneath the main barrel unleashed a barrage of missiles that forced the Corvettes to break apart. With the damaged Glaive following behind, the Arquebus took off after one Corvette while the other two each went after one of their own. Now that their formation was broken, the second squad could now fight the three Corvettes on an equal level but the battle was still far from over. The Hausers still had a few Schooners to pick off and the assault units couldn't do anything other than hold off the larger Corvettes. _This is unreal_ , he thought. _And these are just the low-level ones_.

"Loading freeze bullet," Eleanor said. "Chelsea, let's finish him off."

"On it." With Eleanor leading it on, Chelsea flew around to the back of the Corvette and fired into its spine. The DRAGON gave an angry roar and turned its attention away from the Arquebus, allowing the command unit to fly in and slam its palm into the creature's sternum. A flash of green, and the beast fell into the surf, shards of ice sprouting across its entire body. Meanwhile, the Hausers had finally finished off the Schooners and were flying in to support their comrades.

"Chelsea," Eleanor ordered, "take Lisa and Helen and back up Charlotte. Annie, Carol, you're with me. Let's back up Jen." The squad split into two and flew off to engage their designated opponent. By now however, the Corvettes had gotten wise to their tactics and had devised one of their own. They circled around each other, constantly switching positions to either cover their companion or fire on the attacking Para-mail.

"It's astounding how intelligent they appear," Rio commented as he watched. "Tell me Commander, do they always use tactics like this?"

"So much that we no longer notice it," she said as she lit a cigarette. "We've seen them stage ambushes, set traps, and even using the environment to their advantage."

"No to worry sir," Bronson assured him. "The Norma are all trained to eliminate the DRAGONS before they have a chance to leave the Arzenal restricted air space. With them, we don't have to worry about any loss of human life." _No just their lives_ , he thought. But he forced a smile anyway and nodded.

"Excellent," he said. "If they can't do at least that much then what good are they?" Turning back to the screen, Rio saw that the second squad had adapted their techniques as well. Flying around the Corvettes in a crossing spiral pattern, they succeeded in diverting their attention long enough for the Hausers to fire a barrage at their flanks. The sudden surprise attack forced them apart and two Glaives charged toward the DRAGON on the left. One fired its assault rifle and distracted it long enough for its companion to launch another grenade into its face, disabling it so the third Glaive could plant a freeze bullet between its shoulder blades. _That's it_ , he silently cheered. _Come on just one more to go._ Enraged by the loss of its companions, the final Corvette charged at the squadron, its energy manifesting another ring to fire. But something was wrong. Instead of lying flat against its body, this time the ring was swelling like a bubble until finally, it burst and scattered its energy like a shotgun. The sudden unexpected attack caught the second squad by surprise and several of them were clipped. One Hauser appeared to miss being hit entirely, only for the Corvette to seize it in its jaws as it flew by.

"Lisa," someone yelled as the Hauser was slowly crushed between the beast's fangs.

"Help me!" she begged as the Hauser's armor finally gave in and was snapped in half. The radio went silent, and Rio felt a cold shock race through him. Meanwhile, the surviving Para-mail unleashed their weapons on the final opponent, two Glaives racing in to impale it on their swords while the others riddled it with a barrage of bullets and cannon fire until finally, the command Arquebus charged in and fired a final freezing bullet into its heart. As the frozen beast plunged into the waves, the second squad returned their Para-mails to flight mode as Olivier read off the damage list.

"Minor damage to the hulls of all surviving Para-mails. Unit Chelsea damage to right wing, okay to fly. Unit Annie damage to left cannon, okay to fly. Unit Charlotte damage to right leg, okay to fly. Unit Lisa, lost." Exhaling a plume of smoke, Commander Jill picked up her receiver.

"Good work second squad," she announced. "Return to base for repairs and debriefing." Feeling empty and numb, Rio's eyes remained locked on the screen until Bronson suddenly spoke to him.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Rio looked to her and realized too late how close he had come to blowing his cover and forced himself to pull it together.

"Yes, I'm fine," he assured her. "That was quite a performance. I suppose you must be used to this sort of thing."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," she said. "Actually, when I first saw a DRAGON incursion I almost fainted and had to sit down. But you didn't even flinch, even when that one girl got crushed." Rio felt his stomach clench again and wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on to himself. He looked to her and to his surprise, Bronson actually seemed sad. "That poor girl. Well, at least she gave her life for a worthy cause."

"Indeed," he agreed. "Now then, Inspector, we have other matters to attend to. Commander Jill, see to it that the reward money that one girl would have received is distributed to her surviving teammates. I think that after today they've deserve a little something extra."

"As you wish," she nodded.

"That's very generous of you Captain," Bronson said. Out in the hall, Rio passed by a bathroom and gestured for Bronson to wait.

"Inspector, I need to take care of something. Please ensure no Norma enter until I come out."

"Of course sir." Once he was inside the privacy of the bathroom, the battle was finally lost. Rio barely had time to turn on the faucet to cover the sound before his body convulsed and he vomited into the sink. Once he was empty, he steadied himself on the rim and looked at the reflection that wasn't his own and heard it all over again; the terrified screams of that one girl, the screech of metal tearing in half. _Get a grip_ , he told himself. _You have a mission and can't afford to slip up. You can't do anything for that girl, but you can keep the same thing from happening to Sarah and Hilda. Then after Libertus, we can show the rest of the world what's been happening here and work on ways to keep the DRAGONS out of our world for good._

* * *

With the Inspector and the Captain gone, the three technicians relaxed, though the mood was far from happy. No matter how many times it happened, seeing a fellow Norma ripped to pieces by a DRAGON was something they never got used to.

"Poor Lisa," Olivier said.

"I can't believe he actually said that," Hikaru grumbled. "At least the Inspector PRETENDED to be sad."

"I told you," Pamela reminded them. "A human wouldn't look twice at a Norma so it's not like he'd get upset over one dying."

"Are you sure about that?" Olivier asked. Both of her coworkers turned to look at her. "It's just that, when Lisa was killed, I looked away and I saw the Captain's face."

"Yeah so?" Hikaru asked as Olivier looked back to the door where the two humans had just disappeared through.

"Everyone else was focused on to the screen so I don't think they saw it," she explained. "But for a moment, I could have sworn the Captain looked horrified at what happened to her."

* * *

 _Arzenal (11 years prior)_

 _In the quiet of her office, Jasmine read over the latest report she had received from Vanessa. Istvan and the rest of his team had found a few isolated pockets of their brethren but hardly the army they were hoping for. The good news was that Blitz's team had secured a shipment of Para-mail from a warehouse in Galia and were taking them to be outfitted in Zion. Hopefully, the Network's militia would be enough to make up the difference once Libertus was launched. The rest was just her going on and on about how big Tusk was getting and how every Norma on Arzenal was going to be fighting over him once he grew up. Jasmine sighed and dropped the letter into the shredder next to her desk. When she had selected Vanessa to be Arzenal's representative to their allies, she had no issues with her marrying one of the Ancient Folk. Especially considering her own relationship with Blitz. Besides, Istvan was a good man and a good soldier. There was a reason why he had been chosen to be the Knight of Vilkiss. And from what little interaction she had with him, she could see that Tusk had inherited both of their spirits. But what troubled her was Alektra. Though she tried to hide it, Jasmine had seen the way the former princess looked at the man who had sworn to protect her, especially when his family was around. She just hoped that it wouldn't lead to problems once Libertus was launched. In the middle of her thoughts, someone knocked at her office door and Jasmine straightened herself out._ _"Come in," she answered. The door was cracked open and a small head of brown hair peeked in. "Oh it's you. Something I can help you with?" Closing the door after her, Sarah nervously walked up to Jasmine's desk and held out the stack of bills in her hands._

 _"Commander Jasmine," she said. "I did as you told me to and got a job working in the mall with Ms. Penelope. Is this enough to buy it back?" Jasmine looked at the little girl standing before her, offering her a stack of probably 100 cash for a bunch of rocks on a string and wasn't sure if she was supposed to find her cute or pathetic. Well, either way a deal was a deal. Jasmine tugged out the top bill and opened her desk drawer._

 _"Just tell the others you found it in the trash." She tossed the makeshift bracelet to her, and Sarah's face lit up as she caught it._

 _"Thank you! Thank you so much!" If it helped her transition then Jasmine could bend a few rules, though she was amazed at how well Sarah had adapted to life on Arzenal. She certainly was having an easier time than their last late arrival._

 _"So tell me," Jasmine said, "this Aaron you mentioned. Who is he? Your first love?" Sarah shook her head as she put the bracelet on._

 _"He's my friend," she answered. "He was the first human I wasn't scared of." Well that explained a lot, like how she had managed to avoid being detected for so long. Usually parents of Norma didn't tell their children why they were kept isolated from others. But if Sarah's parents had then she had learned from an early age to watch out for herself. "And I know," she went on, "that somehow he'll come find and save me."_

 _"Really?" Jasmine replied. The little girl looked up to her with wary eyes._

 _"You think I'm stupid don't you."_

 _"What makes you think that?"_

 _"Some of the other kids call me that. They say he's not my friend anymore and that if he sees me again he'll try and kill me." Jasmine frowned and shook her head. Human or Norma, kids could be downright heartless._

 _"I hate to tell you this," she said, "but there is some truth to that. When humans find out someone they know is a Norma, everything goes right out the window."_

 _"But Aaron already knew." Did Jasmine hear her right?_

 _"What was that?"_

 _"He already knew," she repeated. "And he still wanted to be my friend. He said that it wasn't right to punish someone if they hadn't done anything wrong. And that's why I know he'll save me."_

 _"Well," Jasmine mused, "I guess we'll see. Now, I have to get back to work so why don't you run along." Sarah gave a salute and left with the bracelet back around her wrist. Once she was alone, Jasmine leaned back and wondered what sort of boy this Aaron was. It certainly was possible that a human could overcome society's prejudice against the Norma. After all, their allies in the Network were proof of that. But to do so while still so young. Even if he had, Jasmine doubted that he would hold on to it. The pressure from the status quo would just be too much. But if he did, she realized, he'd be perfect for the next phase of Libertus. Liberation of the Norma was only the first step. Afterwards, they'd have to find some way to reconcile and coexist with the humans. And this Aaron kid might be one way of building that bridge. Jasmine made a note to speak with Blitz later and see if the Network could track him down._

* * *

 _Arzenal (present day)_

As the wind blew her long pink hair like a billowing cloud, Ersha inhaled the sea air and smiled as she felt the sun on her face. Now that the all clear had been given, she could finally take the children out for some fresh air. Behind her, class A exited the stairwell up to the yard on Arzenal's top level for their morning P.E class. In addition to her combat duties in the first company; Ersha also spent time working the mess hall, laundry, and the school. The latter was her favorite as she enjoyed caring for the children of Arzenal, to whom she was the closest thing most of them would know to a mother. Ersha herself had never known her parents and the desire for them had faded some time ago. She had accepted that as a Norma, she had no place in their lives nor did they in hers. "Alright everyone," she announced, "we'll divide up into teams of five each. The game is soccer so no using your hands. And remember not to make too much noise or you'll disturb the Commander."

"Yes Miss Ersha!" they all said. As they dispersed into teams and ran out onto the field, Ersha tossed out the ball she carried and the children began their game. It was important that they at least be allowed to have some measure of fun. Some of them were almost at the age where they would have to enter into Arzenal's full service. And while she knew it was inevitable that some of them would wind up in one of the three Para-mail squads, Ersha still preyed that their test results would put them all in maintenance, security, armory, or anything that didn't involve combat with the DRAGONS. _Well, I have a few years yet before I have to worry about any of that_ , she decided. _Let's just focus on having fun today._ As she looked back to the game, Ersha saw that the girls had taken the ball close to the edge of the command center. And when she saw who was coming out of it, a sudden dread raced through her. "Girls!" she called. "Girls time out for a second!"

* * *

After his stomach had settled, Rio exited the bathroom and with Bronson following after, stepped out into the noon sun. The irony that it was such a beautiful day despite what he had just seen was not lost on him but at least it gave him something to take his mind off the dying screams of that one rider. "Are you sure everything's alright Captain?" Bronson asked. "I don't mean to pry but it sounded as though you were having...difficulty in the bathroom."

"It's nothing," he assured her. "I simply had some slight intestinal distress. Most likely caused by what the mess hall referred to as 'breakfast'. I hope you'll understand if I decide to eat at the villa for the remainder of my stay here."

"Perfectly understandable," she said as she opened a Mana screen. "Now then, next on the itinerary is the sickbay and..."

"That can wait until later," he decided. "That incursion took up an unexpected amount of time. For now, I'd like to begin interrogations of..."and Rio was cut off as something thumped against his calve, eliciting a startled grunt as he looked down and saw a ball rolling away from him. _What the hell_ , he wondered as he looked up. _Oh, just a bunch of kids playing a game_. Well, he really didn't want to have to deal with this after all that had happened in the Command Center so he decided to ignore it. Or he would have if it weren't for Bronson.

"Who did that?" she demanded. "Well?" The kids froze in fear as behind them, an older girl about Rio's age with long pink hair ran up to speak with the Inspector.

"I'm so sorry Inspector," she gasped. "I swear it was an accident."

"That is beside the point Ersha!" Bronson scolded. "As an officer, the Captain's appearance is vital to his credibility! And now it's been sullied by their roughhousing!" Rio looked to her and couldn't believe she was serious. _Isn't that a little extreme?_ he wondered. _It's not like they tried to assassinate me_. "Now I want to know who is responsible and now." The kids nervously looked to each other until finally, a little girl whose bright orange hair was done up in twin tails stepped forward and raised her hand. "Come over here right now and apologize to the Captain." The little twin tails looked up to the older girl who gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"It's alright Cynthia. Go ahead." Slowly, the little girl came towards them and Rio was taken aback by how much she was shaking. But it wasn't until she stood before him that he saw just how scared shitless of him she actually was. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and all color had been drained from her face.

"Well," Bronson said. "We're waiting." _Alright_ , Rio decided as he raised his hand. _Enough is enough!_ "Captain?"

"We don't have time for trivial annoyances," he told her. Reaching down, Rio picked up the ball and carried it back to where the pink hair stood with the other children. "You will exercise discipline," he said as he handed her the ball. "This is a military base and they are soldiers." And once again Rio felt like he was going to vomit.

"Yes sir." Rio turned away and saw a sudden look of realization cross the pinkette's face.

"Is something wrong soldier?" he demanded.

"Oh...no," she hurriedly answered. "None at all."

"Let's keep it that way then."

* * *

As she watched the two of them walk away, Ersha felt something tug at her skirt and she looked down to see Cynthia standing by her side. "Ms. Ersha," she whispered, "I'm sorry." With a smile, Ersha kneeled down and gently stroked the child's cheek.

"It's alright sweetie," she said. "I think Ms. Emma was angrier then the Captain. And I'm sure she didn't mean to scare you. She's just under a lot of stress lately. Just be more careful okay? Now, let's get on the with the game!" As the children went back to their positions, Ersha took a final look back at the Captain and Inspector. _Did I imagine it_? she wondered. She couldn't be certain but when the Captain had turned away from her, she had glimpsed the edge of his eyes behind his mirrored sunglasses. And what she had seen wasn't the sort of look she had expected a human to give around Norma.

Instead of angry, they almost looked sad.

* * *

 _Arzenal (11 years ago)_

 _"There you are," Sarah said as she handed over the change. The two customers from the security division took their purchase as an elder woman, her balance supported by her cane, came up to her._

 _"Nice work on upselling those tasers to go with their new armor," she praised. From what Sarah had learned from some of the other Norma, Ms. Penelope was one of the original residents of Arzenal. In her youth, she was one of the first Para-mail pilots, but an injury in battle had left her with a weak heart. The humans had originally intended to transfer her to another facility but Ms. Penelope had managed to stay by reorganizing the mall and expanding its services to include Para-mail outfitting and an entertainment center. "Why don't you take a break. It's about lunch time anyway."_

 _"Are you sure?" she asked. It was Saturday and the entire mall was packed. With one hand bracing her as she sat down, Ms. Penelope waved her on._

 _"Go on get! The mall can manage without you for a few minutes."_ _Sarah smiled and removed her apron. A few minutes later, she sat in the entertainment center munching a freshly steamed burger from the vending machine when someone called out to her._

 _"Hey Sarah!" She looked up and walking towards her were two girls her own age, one with long pink hair and the other with long golden hair._

 _"Hi Ersha. Hi Zola."_

 _"So the old lady gave you a break?" Zola asked. "You ready to get your butt kicked at the table?"_

 _"Zola that's not very nice," Ersha said. With a smirk, Sarah finished her burger and tossed the wrapper into the trash._

 _"Let's do it." Despite her brazen attitude, Zola was counted by Sarah as one of the closest friends she had made at Arzenal. When she had first arrived three months ago, her timidity and being a late arrival had marked her as a target for bullying. At least until Zola stood up for her. Along with Ersha, who had befriended her almost immediately after she had arrived, the two of them had helped Sarah adjust to her new life. Especially since Sarah was one of the few girls who could give Zola a decent challenge at the Air Hockey table. With Ersha serving as referee, the other two took position and the puck was soon flying back and forth between them. It wasn't long before a small crowd gathered to watch, mostly younger kids enjoying a day off from Arzenal's schoolhouse, including two named Rosalie and Chris who counted among Zola's biggest fans._

 _"Wow," Chris said. "Zola's so awesome."_

 _"She sure is," Rosalie cheered. "Hey, can I play winner?"_

 _"You mean me?" Zola asked as she struck an angle shot that careened the puck off the barrier and into Sarah's goal. With the game won 3/2 Sarah handed off the paddle to Rosalie._

 _"Not bad," she admitted. "But I'll get you next time."_

 _"Anytime, anyplace," Zola challenged. "Don't worry shrimp, I'll go easy on you." As the next game began, Sarah's attention shifted to the edge of the entertainment center where one little girl sat all by herself, her long red hair done up in twin tails that hung past her shoulders._

 _"Hey Ersha, who's that?" Ersha looked over and frowned as she saw who Sarah was looking at._

 _"That's Hilda. The one I told you about." So that was Hilda. According to Ersha, like her Hilda had been a late arrival to Arzenal, having been caught a few months before Sarah. But unlike how she had done with Ersha and Zola, Hilda had yet to adapt to her new life. She never played with anyone and always kept to herself. "I really wish I could do something for her but I'm just not sure how to reach her."_

 _"Maybe I can try," Sarah offered. "They say it takes one to know one." Ersha shrugged but stepped aside as Sarah went over to talk to the lone little girl. "Hey there. Don't you wanna play with everyone else?" Hilda looked up to her with a pair of empty violet eyes but ultimately looked away._

 _"Just leave me alone." Sarah sighed and sat beside her._

 _"You're Hilda right?" she said. "I'm Sarah. I know you may not believe it, but I understand how you feel."_

 _"How?" Hilda asked._

 _"I was taken away from my family too. I didn't do anything wrong. But because I'm a Norma the humans said I couldn't live among them." Hilda's fists clenched in their lap and when she next spoke, it was half choked by a sob._

 _"I'm not a Norma! Momma...she would have told me if I was!"_

 _"She was probably trying to protect you," she assured her. "I'm sure she misses you every day. And that's why you have to hold on so that one day you can see her again too." Lifting up her wrist, Sarah showed the rock-string bracelet that Aaron had given her. "You see this? This was given to me by a boy. He knew I was a Norma but he still became my friend. When I first came in they took it from me. But then one day, I was walking the halls and I found it lying on the floor. It must have dropped out of the garbage. But I took it as a sign that he hadn't forgotten me and that one day, he'll come find and save me." Hilda looked up to her and Sarah saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes._

 _"Do you think he'll save me as well?" she asked. "Will he help me get home to Momma?" Sarah smiled and nodded._

 _"I'm sure he will," she said. "But in the meantime, you have to learn to live with the people here. So why don't we join the others?" Hilda gave a pensive look but Sarah took her by the hand and escorted her over to the Air Hockey table where Zola had just beaten her latest opponent. "Hey Zola," she called. "This kid wants a turn too." Hilda eeped and tried to run away but Sarah kept a firm grip on her shoulder._

 _"Oh is that so?" Zola asked. "Well come one kid. Show me what you got." Nervously, Hilda stepped up to the table while Sarah went over to Zola's side to pass along a message._

 _"Go easy on her. But make it look convincing."_

 _"Please," Zola whispered. "I make my matches with you convincing don't I?" Sarah stepped aside and the game commenced as Ersha came up to her._

 _"You did it," she admitted. "But I wish you hadn't lied to her." Sarah looked to Ersha and frowned._

 _"I didn't lie. I still believe Aaron will come for me."_

 _"I really wish I could believe you," Ersha admitted. "But the teachers all say that Arzenal exists because the humans don't want Norma living among them. How can you be sure that he even remembers you?" Sarah smiled and looked down to her bracelet._

 _"Because Aaron isn't like the other humans," she answered. "You'll see."_

* * *

 _Arzenal (present day)_

Another thing Ange hated about Solitary was the lack of privacy. It wouldn't be so bad if she had the cell all to herself but having to listen to Hilda work the morning's food loaf out of her system was almost as bad as having to do it herself. Finally, the agonized grunts ceased and the cell's single commode flushed before Hilda stumbled back to her bunk.

"Three days to go," she moaned. "I miss real food."

"I miss showers more," Ange mumbled. "When I get out of here I think I'll just throw myself into the ocean and never come out." Though to be honest, she'd fight a Galleon-class with a pointed stick if it meant she could eat some of Momoka's cooking. "Hey," she suddenly said, "your friend Rio. He's living with Momoka right?"

"Yeah lucky him," Hilda grimaced.

"He's not going to try and do anything perverted with her is he?" Hilda gave a sardonic laugh.

"Are you serious? I doubt he can even spell perverted." _Sounds like some sour grapes were mixed in with that loaf_ , Ange thought.

"He'd better not," she threatened. "Or else he and I are going to have a very unpleasant conversation." From down the hall, the door to the prison ward clanged open and approaching footsteps echoed towards them. "Well speak of the devil." On her bunk, Hilda groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Why is he doing this to me?" she whined as from around the edge of the cell, the Inspector and the guard suddenly came into view.

"Get up you two," she announced. "The Captain wants a word with you."

"Great," Ange groaned. "Just what I wanted to do today." They were then led out of the cell and down the hall to an open room where Ange couldn't believe her eyes. An actual shower. It was dirty and cramped but it was still a shower.

"Before he meets with you the Captain insisted that you do something about your hygiene," the Inspector said, a handkerchief over her nose. "Though it does go against your punishment, I suppose he can't do his job if he can't breathe." Ange and Hilda shared a glance and couldn't help their smiles from breaking.

"Well, if it is his orders," Hilda shrugged. The water was freezing but to them both, it was a tremendous relief. _I could stay under this forever_ , Ange thought. Unfortunately, the Inspector only allowed them 10 minutes to wash up before she ordered them out. Fresh uniforms were provided and the course cheaply made Arzenal wardrobe felt like silk robes after nearly a week of wearing the same outfit. Once they were ready, the Inspector led them further down the prison ward to where two chairs had been set up next to a solid steel door.

"Hilda, you will wait out here," the Inspector ordered. "Ange, he wishes to speak to you first." From the corner of her eye, Ange could have sworn the redhead gave a sigh of relief. The door was opened, and Ange was greeted to the sight of Rio, or rather Captain Algren, standing behind a table with two chairs set on opposite sides. "Captain, I have brought the ringleader first as you ordered."

"Excellent," he answered. "Inspector, wait outside until I call for the other one."

"Outside? But sir what if she..." From his belt, Rio pulled out a compressed rod topped with three prongs. The baton extended and the prods crackled with electricity.

"I can handle one disobedient Norma," he assured her. "But if my hospitality is unappreciated, I would rather spare a lady the sight of what I would have to do." Ms. Emma gulped nervously and gave a crisp salute before exiting.

"If I were you," she whispered, "I'd cooperate." The door was shut and locked with a clang as Rio compressed the rod back to its storage mode.

"Good," he said. "I've been waiting for a chance to talk with you."

"So have I," Ange admitted. "I have a feeling that you have the answers I need." Rio frowned as he reached down and pulled a thermos off the floor.

"How about something to eat," he offered. "I figure after four days of prison loaf you might like some real food." Ange didn't know what he was getting at but she had enough of games and being jerked around by everyone from the Commander to this guy.

"Cut the crap!" she snapped. "If you're just going to waste my time then just send my back to the cell! I'd rather sit there and rot then be toyed with anymore!" Rio looked to her but gave no response as he opened the thermos and poured its contents into a bowl that had been placed at the end closest to her.

"First, let's see if you can learn a little patience," he said. "If you recall, running off halfcocked without knowing exactly what you were getting yourself into is what almost got you killed in Misurugi. Now, have some chicken soup and see if that puts you in a better mood. After all, Momoka made it and I'd hate to tell her that you let all her hard work go to waste." Ange looked down at the steaming bowel and felt her stomach growl. It had been days since she had eaten real food and the fact that this came from Momoka made her want to dive head first into it. With a final glare at Rio, Ange took a seat and hurriedly devoured the bowel's contents. When she was finished, she felt so warm and full she almost passed out but she steadied herself and looked back up to her interrogator. "That's better. Now, yes, I do have answers but unfortunately, I can't tell you everything you want to know. For the sake of the alliance between the Network and Arzenal I have to play along until the time is right."

"Really?" Ange asked. "You didn't care about your alliance when we were all on Tusk's island. In fact, I remember you almost picked a fight with that Rhino guy when you heard you had to take me and Hilda back here."

"That was then," he said. "The situation has changed and I had to adapt."

"In other words, you're only my ally when you feel like it," she smirked. "Well that's something I've gotten used to around here." Rio frowned and leaned towards her.

"Look Princess, there's a lot more going on here then you can possibly understand. So you'll forgive me if you being mildly inconvenienced isn't high on my list of concerns." Ange felt the rage boil up inside of her and she rose up out of her seat to look him in the eye.

"How dare you!" she hissed. "My parents are dead! My own brother and sister tried to kill me! The people I thought were my friends wanted to see me hanged! And just because I'm a Norma!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel sorry for you?" The rage faded in a cold shock only to come rushing back in a flood. Ange swung, but Rio caught her wrist and flipped her onto the table with enough force to knock the breath out of her. "No. You lie there and you listen to me Princess. Do you really think you're the first Norma to be torn away from her life? Keep in mind that your parents were among the elite that enforced this system. So as far as I'm concerned, what happened to them was poetic justice. The only thing I can find even remotely commendable about them is that they loved their daughter enough to use every method at their disposal to protect her. But seeing as how they allowed others to suffer for their own benefit, that only goes so far." With her back throbbing, Ange painfully forced herself to sit up.

"What the hell do you know?" Rio smirked and tossed a photo to her which she caught.

"Recognize her?" Ange looked at the picture and her breath caught in her throat. Staring back at her was the face of the mother she had encountered the day before her baptism. "I think the news story said that you told her to just have another baby to replace her daughter. And the thing is, when I helped rescue you from that lynch mob in Misurugi, I'm pretty sure I saw her face in the crowd. Those others may have just been a rabid mob, but I'd say she was pretty justified in wanting to see you dead. And it's not just her. The world is full of people who had their lives torn apart just because the ruling class of humanity says that Norma don't deserve to be treated as human. You may be one of those victims, but you were also part of the system that caused it. That means you bear some of the guilt." Ange starred back at the empty, despairing face of the mother and her hand dropped into her lap.

"What do you want from me?" Rio crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"I want to know what you plan to do." Well, he did ask her.

"It's like you said. This world is rotten and corrupt and I intend to tear it all down."

"And then what?" Ange blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean 'then what'?"

"What comes next? What kind of life can you have in a world that's been destroyed?"

"Does it even matter?"

"It does," he told her. "No matter how much you hate the world, no matter how much it wrongs you, in the end you still have to live in it. Will you just lash out at anyone who wronged you? Will you kill anyone who stands in your way? And if so what will you do when all your enemies are dead? Will you search for new ones and keep fighting until one day, someone gets their revenge against you?" Ange's head spun as Rio's questions threatened to pull the rug right out from under her.

"Damnit what else am I supposed to do?" she screamed. "I've been betrayed, tortured, and violated in every possible way? What the hell gives you the right to tell me how I'm supposed to feel?"

"Because not so long ago I was the same way." Ange looked to him in indignant fury. Did he really think that line would work on her? "I had a friend," he continued "She was a Norma. And I couldn't protect her from the other humans. I was so full of hate that I couldn't feel anything else. I hated my parents for looking down on her. I hated the other humans for how they had thrown her away. But then I met a man named Blitz who brought me into the Network. And he taught me that I could let my rage consume me, or I could use it to help others avoid the same fate. You have the same choice. You can either continue the chain, or you can break it. Why don't you think about that for the next time we talk and maybe...just maybe I'll tell you what I can." Turning away from her, Rio prepared to knock on the Interrogation Room door when Ange called out to him.

"Vilkiss. Can you at least tell me what it has to do with all this?" Rio hummed in thought as he looked over his shoulder.

"All I can tell you is that Vilkiss is a very special machine. One that can change the world or destroy it. Though to be honest, I'm not so sure you can be trusted with it." Ange looked away as she knew that was all he was going to tell her.

"Self-righteous ass," she whispered.

* * *

As the door opened and Ange stepped out, Hilda could tell that whatever Rio had discussed with her, it had not gone well. "What happened?" she whispered as Ange sat beside her.

"Your boyfriend's a bastard that's what." Hilda flushed and almost yelled out how their relationship wasn't even close to that when the Inspector gestured to her.

"Come along now," she said. "You're next." Hilda gave a slight whimper as she stood up and entered the interrogation room. Inside, Rio was in the process of setting up a bowl on one end of the interview table. The door clanged shut behind her and Rio looked up to her with a welcoming smile.

"I'm glad to see you're alright." Hilda moaned and turned away.

"Don't look at me."

"Why?"

"Are you serious? You saw me yesterday. I stunk I was filthy and I hadn't changed my clothes in days." Rio sighed as he poured the contents of a thermos into the bowel. The smell of hot soup wafted towards her and Hilda felt her stomach gurgle.

"I once had to hide out from the police on a pig farm. I spent the entire night in a sty up to my scalp in pig shit." _And now he's going to make a joke about how the pigs smelled better_ , she thought. To her surprise, instead Rio just sat down on the other side and wiped his face. Something was really wrong and Hilda felt her humiliation over yesterday fade away as she stepped up to the table.

"What happened?" Rio took off his sunglasses and looked up to her.

"I was in the Command Center when a singularity was detected. Second squad was sent to intercept and one of the Hausers was torn apart. I could hear the pilot screaming as she died."

"I thought you already knew about what happens here."

"I did," he answered. "But I never thought it happened like that." The look in his eyes was so hollow that Hilda could feel his grief herself. The inevitability of death was something that hung over her and every other pilot whenever they were sent out. Over time, she had just learned to be numb to it. It was the only way any of them could perform. But Rio...she doubted that he even knew the Norma who had died and he still mourned her. _What am I supposed to do_? she thought. _I feel like I have to do something but what?_ Slowly, Hilda walked around the table and, with a great deal of uncertainty, wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"At least you care," she said. "I don't think any other human would do that for a Norma." Rio looked up to her and half smiled as he laid his hand upon hers.

"Thanks."

"Yeah well," Hilda said as she released him, "tell anyone I said that and I'll kick your ass." Rio chuckled as Hilda took her seat across from him and dug into the soup he had brought her. It felt so good to have real food again. "Who made this? It's way too good to be yours."

"Momoka. I deputized her as a Network agent and she's helping me in my mission."

"And what exactly is your mission?"

"First," he explained, "I need to keep the Inspector distracted long enough for Jill to launch Libertus."

"Which is?" Rio leaned closer to her.

"Exactly what it sounds like. A rebellion. Second, Boss wanted me to meet with Ange and measure her up."

"For what exactly?" Rio leaned back and crossed his arms.

"You remember when I told you that Tusk was the Knight of Vilkiss? Well, whoever pilots that machine is the one on whom Libertus depends upon. But the thing is...I'm not so sure that Ange can do it."

"Seriously?" she asked. "I've got a big empty bank account that says otherwise."

"I'm not doubting her skill," he admitted. "But when I talked with her, she said that she was going to tear the world down."

"That's right, and I'm going to help her do it," Hilda agreed. "Don't look at me like that. You say you and the Network want to change the world but do you really think that you can so it without getting your hands dirty?"

"I don't doubt that in order to fix this world," he admitted, "we're going to have do some nasty things. But we don't want to destroy it. We just want people to know the truth. Look, I can't tell you everything, but there is a select group that controls everything that happens in this world. Most of the people in this world, they only know what they've been told to believe. If Libertus succeeds, then we can bring this group out into the open and make them answer for everything that they've done. Because even after the Norma are freed, that still leaves the DRAGONS and we have to find some way to deal with them or else they will kill everyone. Humans and Norma are going to have to learn to coexist if either of them hopes to survive." Hilda looked down at the empty bowel and _tched_ as she dropped her spoon into the basin.

"That's why I hate talking to you," she grumbled. "I think I know the truth and then you make me question it." Rio smiled and came around the table to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said. "Just think it over and then talk with Ange about it. What happened in the Command Center shook me up more than I realized and I think I came down too hard on her. On another note, do you still want to get out of here? In addition to my mission I had my own reasons or coming here."

"To find this Sarah girl you mentioned?" Rio raised an eyebrow as Hilda smiled in triumph. "I figured that was it. Why else would you ask someone who's been in here most of her life if they knew her?"

"Yeah I did come here for her," he admitted. "But I also came for you as well. You're my comrade. We've fought together, saved each other's lives and I won't leave someone behind if I can avoid it."

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked. "You going to bust us out guns blazing?"

"If I have to. Hopefully it won't come to that. I spoke with Jasmine yesterday and she said that she could arrange for me to meet with Sarah tonight. Once I talk to her and see how she is, I'll try to negotiate with Jill for you both to be released into the Network's custody. Just think it over while I work the outside." Hilda looked away as her mind mulled over everything Rio had told her. The only reason she had come back to Arzenal in the first place was to keep him from getting in any further trouble for her sake. She already owed him for saving her twice and for helping her rescue Ange. And now he was offering to help her get out? How could anyone be that generous? It just wasn't natural. "I'm going to have to send you back to your cell now," he told her. "But I'll see if I can't arrange for us to talk tomorrow."

"Just a minute," she said. "That girl on the beach. What is she to you?" Rio gave her a perplexed look and then flushed as he realized what she meant.

"Uh...well...Kat and I are old friends. We came up through basic together. That's all."

"The way she held you it seems like you two were more than just friends."

"That was just her idea of a joke!" He stammered. "She's with Kamaitachi now so even if there was something once that's over and done with. Besides why do you care?"

"I don't," she answered. "You can do whatever you want."

"Good to know." As the Inspector led her and Ange back to their cell, Hilda regretted what she had done. _Why did I do that_ , she wondered. _I acted like some jealous girlfriend._ In truth, the way Rio treated her frightened her. It wasn't just that he didn't reject her for being a Norma. He was willing to put himself on the line for her and wasn't asking anything in return. And he did so even without knowing the truth about her. Just how long until like Chris and Rosalie, he finally saw her for who she really was?

"Well," the Inspector said as they were once again locked in their cell, "I hope that your meeting with the Captain inspired you to be more cooperative in the future."

"Whatever," Ange grumbled as she lay down on her bunk. Once the Inspector had left, Hilda thought over her own meeting with Rio and the things he had told her.

"Hey Ange..."

"Save it," Ange interrupted as she turned away. "I'm in no mood to discuss him or what he said." Hilda sighed and sat down on her own bunk. Maybe some time to themselves was the best for them both. She herself had her own issues to work out. Like how Rio was going to meet with this Sarah girl. What kind of person was she anyway? What did she look like? One thing was for sure, Sarah probably wasn't the sort of girl who'd hit Rio in the balls after pretending to seduce him. _Damn it what do I care_ , she thought as she shook her head. _He can date or sleep with whoever he wants._ _I just wish I could remember If I do know her._ That was what really drove her crazy. In addition to keeping her from falling further into Rio's debt, she had come back to Arzenal hoping to find Sarah and maybe pay him back just a little. The name did sound familiar but it wasn't as if she widely associated with anyone outside of the first squad. Hilda closed her eyes and concentrated on the name. In her mind she could see a faint shadow but for some reason it overlapped with the image of Zola. _Wait a minute_ , she realized. _Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way_. Was it possible Zola knew Sarah? Zola had kept a billboard in her room with photos of everyone close to her; playthings, squad mates, friends. In one corner Hilda remembered one picture in particular. _But if that girl was Sarah_ , she realized, _oh no_.

* * *

 _Arzenal (7 years ago)_

 _Another day another dollar, Jasmine thought. It had been three years since the failure of Libertus and quite a few things had changed. Alektra, or Jill as she now called herself to keep the humans from identifying her, was the new Commander of Arzenal. And while Jasmine had nothing but respect for the young woman who was still willing to fight despite all she had lost, not all of Jill's policies Jasmine agreed with, particularly in regards to the Network. Despite what had happened Jasmine hadn't born any ill will towards them. After all, most of their forces were wiped out when Zion fell so even if they had partaken, she doubted it would have made much difference. But Jill was adamant in her decision that the Norma had to rely on themselves for their freedom and had cut all ties with them. But despite her own reservations, Jasmine would respect Jill's decision. After all, it was because of Jill that Jasmine hadn't been dragged away by the humans to be executed. Though she had covered her tracks well enough to convince any who investigated that Arzenal wasn't involved in the failed rebellion, they were desperate for a scapegoat. Luckily for her, Penelope's heart had finally given out and Jill had argued that Jasmine was the only one with the knowledge of Arzenal's workings to take her place. So the humans had compromised and agreed not to arrest anyone in exchange for a human overseer being appointed to Arzenal to make sure the Norma didn't get any further ideas. Well, being demoted from Commander was just fine with Jasmine. This way seemed a far more rewarding life._

 _"Commander?" Jasmine looked up and who should she see but Sarah, the uniform of the First Squadron adorning her slender frame._

 _"You can drop the Commander bit kid," she told her. "It's just Jasmine now." Taking a look at her, Jasmine could hardly believe that this was the same crybaby who had first arrived on Arzenal's doorstep four years ago. In that time, Sarah had graduated basic training but her skills weren't good enough for regular rotation so she had been placed in the reserves. But now, after Zola had been injured, it was time for her to step up. "I'm really sorry that it has to be this way." Sarah just shook her head._

 _"Don't be. I talked to Commander Jill and she said that since I volunteered before a replacement could be chosen for Zola, she wouldn't be fined for missing duty. After everything Zola's done for me, I couldn't just stand by and let her fall into debt." It was then that Jasmine noticed the stone bracelet around her wrist._

 _"You still wear that thing huh? Even after all this time...you still believe in him." Sarah frowned as she caressed the keepsake from her friend._

 _"Actually," she admitted, "that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I need to buy something. And then I need a favor."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Angelsong**

Like her predecessor, Jasmine preferred to do all business out on the sales floor where she could keep an eye on both the merchandise and the customers. As such, the management office for Arzenal's mall was little more than a large walk in closet dominated by rows of cabinets containing hard copies of sales records, back orders, and customer tabs. The Inspector had often complained about how long it took to track something down but Jasmine had a dislike of those datapad gadgets everyone was using these days. Their files could be hacked into, altered, and you'd never even know it. At least with a good solid lock you could tell when someone had broken in. But a paper trail was not what Jasmine was searching for right now. Amidst the boxes of aprons, cleaning supplies, and junk scattered around the floor; something very important had been hidden. And she desperately needed to find it. _Damn it where is it?_ she cursed. Rio was waiting for her and she couldn't put it off any more. Behind her, Vulcan whined and Jasmine turned to glare at him.

"No I didn't lose it!" she snapped. "I just...don't know where it is. Don't give me that look!" Jasmine took a look around the cluttered room and an idea came to her. "Vulcan sweetie," she sang, "could you do momma a favor?" Vulcan sat down and casually scratched at this ear with his back leg. Unbelievable, but Jasmine didn't have time to argue. "I'll give you three burgers. Take it or leave it." Vulcan thought it over, then perked up and wagged his tail. Now that they had an agreement, Jasmine reached up to a nearby shelf and pulled out a locked box. It had been the first place she had looked but unfortunately it had yielded no result. But something else in here might. Reaching in, Jasmine pulled out a string of smoothed pebbles and held it out to her dog's snout. "Get the scent," she told him. "Now find it." Vulcun took in the bracelet's scent and then began snuffling around the room. Hopefully, by the time she got back he would have found it.

* * *

Thankfully, the rest of the day had gone on without incident. After his "interrogation" of Ange and Hilda, Bronson had shown him around to the infirmary where one of the pilots from second squad, Chelsea, was being treated for the second degree burn on her arm. In another bed, a girl from third squad lay in traction, her arm (according to her chart) having to be surgically reattached when an attack by a Brig-class punctured the hull of her Glaive. Even if her arm recovered enough to regain the minimum amount of mobility to pilot a Para-mail, Rio knew she'd still have months of recovery to achieve that. And in that time, Arzenal's administration would fine a million cash for each day she missed active duty. _This place needs to burn_ , he thought. But at least Maggie kept his time there from being boring. Jasmine was right in that she had a talent for getting under a person's skin. While there, the smell of whiskey on her breath was so strong he could smell it a meter away and the Inspector had admonished her for it. So in retaliation, Maggie had called her over, cut a glance in his direction, and whispered something that made Bronson's face flush as red as a tomato before she scolded her for saying something so brazen and half fleeing out the door.

"What did you say to her?" he had asked. Maggie gave a shrug.

"I simply asked how she liked being under an officer of your caliber. Or if she'd rather be over you." After that, Bronson had escorted him to the various training facilities; the flight simulators, the obstacle course, and the shooting range. The later of which was being used by the first squad. Salia he had to admit was an impressive shot scoring up to a 98% on semi-auto and up to 80% on full auto. The rest of the squad though left a bit to be desired. Vivian, the youngest of them, was the only one who shot close to Salia's level. Two others, Chris and Rosalie, did alright on semi but their full-auto scores were atrocious. They also tensed up considerably when he stood behind them. _No wonder they were benched without Hilda and Ange_ , he thought. Then there was Ersha, the girl who had been coaching the schoolchildren from earlier. She had the lowest of the entire squad, though Rio assumed that it wasn't entirely her fault. It seemed to him as though her center of balance was a tad off compared to her squad mates. Also, though he couldn't be sure, he felt as though she were keeping an eye on him for some reason. _Did I do something to tip her off?_ he wondered. _Can't be. She doesn't know who I am so why would she suspect me?_ He decided that it was probably just nerves. The day was getting late and it was almost time to meet with Sarah. A final stop at the Arzenal reservoir which piped in seawater for desalinization and decontamination, and they finally called it a day. With a great deal of relief, Rio escorted Bronson back to her quarters and though she had invited him in for a cup of coffee, Rio had politely turned her down, saying that he had an important conference call to make. It was truthful enough.

"Welcome back!" Momoka greeted him as he entered the villa's front door. "Dinner will be ready shortly." Rio sighed and waved hello. After the day he had, it was nice to see a friendly face.

"Sounds good," he answered. "But I'm afraid it'll have to wait. Something very important has come up."

"I understand," she answered. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it stays hot until you're ready to eat. By the way, were you able to speak with Lady Angelise? Is she alright?" Rio realized that it probably wouldn't be a good idea that tell her how he had flipped her beloved mistress onto a table. Even if Ange had thrown the first punch.

"She's doing better now," he assured her. "I managed to get her and Hilda a shower to go with that soup you made. I have to be honest though, our meeting could have gone...smoother. I don't exactly have much experience with royalty. At least not in a way that doesn't involve getting shot at."

"I understand," Momoka nodded. "If you'd like I can tutor you in the ways of courtly etiquette."

"I...suppose that might help," he mused. "Tell you what, let me deal with this first and I'll get back to you. In the meantime, I have to make my report but I am expecting someone so keep an eye out for any surprise guests. The Inspector or otherwise."

"Yes sir!" Momoka saluted. "Just leave everything to me. Oh and by the way, I picked up your order from Miss Jasmine. It was mostly a crate of cleaning supplies but there was a big locked box hidden in the middle of it. I figured it must be something important so I left it upstairs in your room."

"Good work," he told her. "Just let me worry about that and we'll continue the rest later." Heading upstairs, Rio locked himself in the master bedroom and found the box Momoka had mentioned on his bed. He opened the lid, and smiled as he looked over the contents. Jasmine had gotten everything he had asked for. Hopefully it wouldn't have to come to this but he'd rather have it and not need it then find himself in a vulnerable position. After stowing it in the closet, Rio went to his duffel bag and pulled his datapad from the hidden pocket.

"Blue 6 authorization 0-9-3," he called. A channel was open and, after a second of waiting, Chaplain's voice answered.

"Rio. How's your mission going. Any problems?"

"None so far. Though I think Bronson may be getting a little too fond of Capt. Algren. She tried to invite me in for coffee earlier."

"I anticipated that," Chaplain answered. "I'll send you a file detailing a fiancée for you. Try to work it into conversation. Her profile suggests that she'll respect you for honoring your engagement and back away. What about the princess? Have you gotten a chance to speak with her?" Rio hummed as he tried to find the best way to explain.

"I did. And it did not go well. She's been..." and Rio paused as he searched for the right word, "...embittered by everything. I think I may have come down too hard on her. Any advice?".

"The important thing is to build trust with her," Chaplain said. "Remember, Jill most likely has her own agenda. And she won't hesitate to use that bitterness to her own advantage. Remember, just because we work with her doesn't mean she's our ally. When next you meet, tell Ange the truth about the world but don't reveal too much about Vilkiss. Hopefully that'll earn us some credit with her."

"Understood. I'll contact you tomorrow with an update." The transmission was cut and Rio put away the datapad before flopping onto his bed to rest. This was a dangerous game he was playing. If his mission wasn't hazardous enough on its own, now he was about to expose himself to an unauthorized non-agent. The incident in Misurugi still hung over his head and when, not if, Boss or any of the Network's leadership found out then his career with them was as good as done. _I could just wait_ , he thought. _Once Libertus begins I can reveal myself openly to the Norma and then I can find her without risk of consequence._ But if he did what then? Finding Sarah was the whole reason he had joined the Network. It was why he had done everything since, the good and the bad. He had stood over her parents' graves and promised them that he would not stop until he found her. But was that really worth sacrificing Boss's trust in him? In the middle of his internal debate, someone knocked on the bedroom door and Rio bolted upright.

"Yes?" he called.

"Mr, Rio?" Momoka called from the other side, "Ms. Jasmine is here. She says everything is ready." Rising off the bed, Rio took a moment to adjust himself in the mirror. It was finally time. _I've come this far_ , he decided. _I might as well see it through to the end._

* * *

With an exhausted groan, Rosalie shut the door to her locker. _What a day_ , she thought. Aside from still not making any money, the Captain had come by the shooting range while she and the rest of the squad were performing drills. As she adjusted her stockings, she looked across the locker room and saw Chris sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. It was a comforting sight to see her acting like her usual timid self and Rosalie went over to sit by her side. "You okay?" she asked. Chris looked up and through her bangs, managed a weak smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got a little spooked by the Captain."

"Yeah tell me about it." When he and the Inspector were observing their drills, Rosalie could feel him watching her when he stood behind her and the sensation had almost made her pass out. Just knowing that a man was standing close enough that she could touch him was enough to invoke a whirlwind of emotions in Rosalie that made her head spin just thinking about it. Suddenly, the hallway door opened and two girls entered. One had hair similar in shade to Rosalie but differed in that it hung straight down to her shoulders. The second had lavender hair that was cropped short in the front but drifted down her neck in the back before curling up at the end. Rosalie recognized them both as Irma and Tanya respectively from the third squad.

"Tanya," Irma whined, "is this really necessary?"

"Yes," Tanya called out, "Hey you two have a minute?"

"What's up?" Rosalie answered. "Is your shower on the fritz or something?" Tanya gestured to Irma who took a cautious peak outside before shutting the door. Irma gave a nod and Tanya rushed over to Rosalie and Chris's side.

"So," Irma asked, "is it true the Captain came by to watch you drill?"

"Uh..."Rosalie said, a little uncomfortable with the ecstatic look in her eyes, "yeah why?"

"Did you get any?"

"Any what?" Chris asked. Reaching into her hip satchel, Tanya pulled out a handful of photos. Rosalie and Chris leaned forward and saw that they were all of Captain Algren. Eating breakfast in the mess hall, wandering through the Para-mail hanger, walking the upper yard.

"Veronica and a few others took them when he wasn't looking," she explained. "They're even bigger than Perolina. Everyone's trading, buying, or selling them."

"Really?" Rosalie asked. "Maybe I should get a camera and take some pictures of my own. Gotta earn money some way."

"Rosalie!" Chris whined.

"It's really not that big a deal," Irma commented. "It's not like we haven't seen pictures of men before."

"Yeah but none live," Tanya argued. "Besides, you brought more than a few yourself." Irma flinched as her face flushed bright red.

"It...It's not like that!" she cried. "I just...needed some so I could practice drawing a male form! That's all!"

"Is that with or without clothing?" Tanya smirked. "I still can't believe that a real live man is actually here on Arzenal. Can you girls imagine what he must be look like in the gym? Or in the shower? Or how he feels in in bed?" Rosalie had to admit the thought had crossed her mind. Like most of the Norma, she had spent her entire life in Arzenal surrounded by other women. And while she enjoyed her time with Zola, Hilda, and Chris; she was occasionally curious about how it would feel to do it with a man. Was it really as different as they said it was? Suddenly, Chris jumped up from her seat and stormed out of the locker room.

"Chris!" she called. Pushing past Irma and Tanya, Rosalie ran out the door and quickly caught up with Chris further down the hall. "Chris wait! What's the matter with you?" Chris turned to her and Rosalie was surprised by the cold glare in her eye.

"You want him too don't you?" she accused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You want to sleep with him! Just like the others! He's a human but all anybody cares about is what's between his legs!" Shocked by the sudden outburst from her silver-haired lover, Rosalie grabbed Chris's shoulders and tugged her inside of a nearby closet before anyone heard them.

"Will you get a grip!" she warned. "Okay yes...I suppose the Captain isn't bad to look at. But that doesn't mean I'm crazy enough to try and throw myself at him." Chris stared at her and her expression gradually softened.

"So then, you're not tired of me?"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Rosalie asked. "How many times do I have to say it. I will never leave you alone. That's what we agreed when Hilda abandoned us remember? That the two of us would always be there for each other. I'd never leave you. Not even to try it with a man." Finally, Chris allowed herself to smile as her eyes began to shimmer.

"I'm sorry Rosalie," she said. "It's just that having a man around scares me. And the way some of the others talk about him...I know you sometimes look at Zola's collection so I'm afraid that one way or another he's going to take you away." Rosalie smiled and parted Chris's bangs to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's get to dinner," she said. "Then, we'll head back to the room and we won't come out until roll call tomorrow morning. "

* * *

"Hey Salia! Chow time!" The sudden outburst made Salia yelp and leap out of her seat as she whirled around, being sure to keep her laptop hidden behind her. From in the doorway, Vivian and Ersha looked at her with perplexed stares. "What's with you?" Vivian asked.

"Nothing!" Salia quickly said, her heart feeling like it was about to burst out of her chest. "Just...writing up some reports!"

"Reports for what?" Vivian wondered. "All we've done is train for the last week."

"Well you know what they say," Ersha said. "A leader's work is never done. Now Vivian, why don't you go on ahead. I need to ask Salia something,"

" 'Kay! See ya' later!" The energetic young pilot ran off and Ersha closed the door to ensure their privacy.

"Is something wrong?" Salia asked. Ersha turned to face her and Salia was surprised at the serious expression on the usually gentle natured girl's face.

"Salia...what do you think about Captain Algren?" _What do I think about the Captain?_ she repeated to herself. What could Ersha possibly be thinking? _Wait_ , she realized, _is it possible she's interested in Rio as well_? But that didn't make any sense. Still Salia realized she shouldn't underestimate her. Hilda was potential competition enough though Salia was certain she could gain an advantage with personality. But If Ersha got involved she'd have both personality and body working in her favor.

"Why do you ask?" Ersha hummed as she rubbed her chin.

"I can't put my finger on it," she answered. "But I just have this feeling he's not exactly who he says he is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, earlier today I took class A out for some exercise and there was an incident. He got hit with the ball but he didn't get angry about it. At least not as much as Ms. Emma did."

"Well," Salia mused, "maybe he doesn't believe in getting worked up over an accident with kids playing."

"I guess that makes sense," Ersha admitted. "But it's more then that. I get the feeling that I know him."

"Know him?"

"Not that I met him before. Just that he feels familiar to me. Like he reminds me of someone. What do you think?" Salia carefully mulled over her options. How or why Ersha thought that she knew Rio she couldn't imagine. But she had better find someway to distract her from looking too deeply into him.

"If I had to guess I'd say it's your imagination," she finally said. "He's the first man most of us have ever seen so his presence alone is disruptive enough. It makes sense that your mind would play tricks on you." It was a weak excuse but Ersha seemed to buy it as she nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you're right. I don't know what I was thinking." Salia relaxed a little as Ersha turned to open the door. Rio's cover was safe and she didn't have to worry about new competition. "Well I guess I'd better get to dinner. Are you coming?" Salia shook her head, being sure to keep herself between Ersha and her laptop.

"I'll grab something from the vending machines later. I still have a lot of work to do."

"Okay. Don't work too hard." Finally, Ersha left and Salia gave a sigh of relief. That was close. In addition to Rio's cover almost being blown, Ersha and Vivian had almost discovered her latest project. Too nervous to indulge in her usual spiritual cleansing, she had found another outlet through creative writing. Now that she was alone, Salia turned back to her laptop to finish her current chapter. With the aid of her guardian, Kamen Rio, Holy Knight Pretty Salia had finally triumphed over Darkness Queen Ange. And now they would celebrate their victory. _Pretty Salia's pulse raced as Kamen Rio's lips pressed against hers_ , she thought as she typed, _his hands pushing back the straps of her dress to expose her pristine body to his touch._

* * *

Rio sneezed and the sound echoed down the stone tunnel. In front of him, the oil lamp in her hand lighting the way forward, Jasmine turned to look at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he answered. _Why do I suddenly feel as if someone was spying on me in the shower?_ he wondered. "Is it much further?"

"Not much." A little over five minutes ago, Jasmine had showed up at the door to the guest house to take him to see Sarah. When he had asked how she had avoided being seen, Jasmine had shown him the answer, a secret door built into the side of the mountains that ran along the northern cliffs. Apparently, when the Ancient Folk and the Network first came to Arzenal, they had constructed a series of hidden tunnels and passageways that ran all the way down to the undersea caverns where the _Aurora_ was docked. This was before the presence of a human overseer so such construction went unnoticed by the human authorities. From what he could tell, it seemed as if they were heading west though there was nothing on that side of Arzenal. Well wherever Jasmine had hidden Sarah Rio hoped that it was someplace better lit. Something about his surroundings unnerved him. The stone walls, the echo of footsteps, the dull glow from Jasmine's oil lamp. It gave the impression that he was walking through a tomb. Finally, Jasmine stopped and pulled a lever that triggered a section of the wall to slide out. After checking to make sure it was all clear Jasmine gestured for him to follow and Rio was greeted to the sight of the waning light of day shining through a doorway. "Come on," she beckoned. Rio followed her outside, his eyes adjusting to the sudden increase in brightness and to his shock found himself looking out onto the graveyard.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Why here?"

"This area is secluded," she answered. "The hills help ensure privacy for mourners. They not only block sight but sound as well. I figured you'd get the most privacy here." Rio's sense of unease began to grow but he went along with it. Maybe it was just the sight of so many graves after witnessing that one pilot's death earlier. Jasmine meanwhile had already started down the main path and Rio followed after. Overhead, the sky was overcast and a chill in the air predicted a coming rainstorm. All around him, gravestones rose out of the ground like a miniature city.

"There's so many," he observed as they walked along. "Did they all die fighting DRAGONS?"

"Most of them," Jasmine admitted. "Some died of health complications. Others eventually gave up and took their own lives. And a few even managed to die of old age." Stopping at one grave, gave a sad smile as she looked down upon it. "Like Penelope. She ran the mall back when I was the commander." They went on and Rio knew that something was very wrong. Where exactly was she taking him? And where was Sarah hiding? The only cover that could conceal a person were some trees and rock formations along the cemetery's edge but it didn't seem as if Jasmine was leading him anywhere near them. Suddenly, she stopped once again but didn't give any indication as to why.

"Jasmine?" he asked. She turned to face him and Rio was taken aback at how sorrowful her expression was.

"I'm sorry kid. I couldn't risk telling you until now."

"What...what are you saying?" Jasmine looked down and Rio followed her gaze to one of the tombstones, his blood turning to ice as he read the inscription.

SARAH HONISTER

"No," he whispered. "No! This...this is a lie! You...you told me she was here!"

"And she did," a voice said. Jasmine gave a start as Jill suddenly appeared behind them. "She just didn't say she was alive."

"Jill," Jasmine gasped, "what are you..." and Jill smirked as she held up a wireless receiver. "So you were listening in?"

"I've had Zhao Mei install hidden mics all over Arzenal. It's useful for keeping an eye on the Inspector. But occasionally they pick up other useful tidbits as well." Their conversation barely registered with Rio who couldn't tear his eyes away from the grave.

"How did she die?"

"Rio..." Jasmine tried to say.

"Tell me!" he demanded, his voiced strangled with rage.

"How do you think?" Jill answered. "She was assigned to First Squad, I sent her out to face a DRAGON incursion, and she got torn to bits. There wasn't even enough of her left to bury." The world vanished in a red haze and Rio suddenly found himself hurtling towards Jill. Jasmine cried out but Jill dodged and slammed her prosthetic fist into his stomach, driving the breath out of Rio as the haze vanished. His legs buckled and Jill seized Rio by the collar of his uniform to yank him up to her face.

"What did you think was going to happen?" she demanded. "Did you really think you could just fly in here like some hero and carry her off? You and your friends, you say you want to protect the Norma but you don't know a damn thing. Take a good look around. This is what it means to be a Norma. Why aren't you getting furious over their deaths? And what about Lisa? Have you already forgotten about her? Or do Norma only matter if you know them?" Rio felt the rage fade as Jill's accusation cut through to his very core as she shoved him back and onto the ground. He looked up and Jill glared at him with eyes as cold and hard as flint. "All that talk and you don't give a damn about any of them. And now, because of your selfishness, you've endangered Libertus itself. The Inspector may be naïve but she isn't stupid. The minute she lays eyes on you she will know that something is wrong. I should have known better than to trust the Network. You failed us just like you did before."

"Jill that's enough," Jasmine interrupted. "You've made your point." Jill _tched_ and lit a cigarette.

"Just get him out of here before anyone sees him. And as for you," she added as she glared down at Rio, "if you can't fulfill your mission then get off my base. You've caused enough trouble." Jill walked away and Rio hung his head in defeat as the rain began to fall. He didn't even look up when Jasmine kneeled down to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on kid," she said. "Let's head back."

* * *

Alone in her quarters, Emma lay back on her couch and listened to the rain fall outside. The mountain of paperwork on her desk had barely decreased since she started working. Usually, she could breeze through her administrative duties with hardly any effort but today she just didn't feel like it for some reason. Actually, she did know the reason. "Oh Perolina," she sighed as she stroked the little hand plush on her lap, "did I come across as too strong?" After showing Capt. Algren around the various training and operational systems of Arzenal, he had escorted her to her quarters where Emma had invited him in for a cup of coffee. Unfortunately, the Captain had politely turned her down, though for a moment he seemed slightly uncomfortable. _I only meant to talk with him_ , she thought. _I wanted to learn more about him...to make it easier to work together of course. It wasn't like I was hoping he'd throw me onto my bed and ravage_...and Emma jumped as a Mana message came through. Once she saw who it was, she immediately straightened herself out, quickly removing the Perolina plush from sight as she answered the call.

"Emma," her father said. "I'm glad I was able to reach you."

"Oh hello Papa," she smiled. "Is everything alright?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he said. "You know, I tried to stop this inspection from happening. Or at the very least to send someone a bit more sociable then Col. Ackerman. But I'm afraid that the King wouldn't have it any other way. You haven't been mistreated have you? I know it wasn't your fault what happened. Just say the word and I'll have Ackerman back off." Emma stared at her father's image in surprise. He had even higher clearance then her so shouldn't he know about the Captain. _Unless it's part of the greater investigation into the Norma-sympathist group,_ she realized. Perhaps they were listening in somehow. Well, in any case she had to preserve the integrity of the Captain's mission.

"I'm fine Papa really," she assured him. "Col. Ackerman isn't nearly as bad as they say he is. In fact, I've hardly even dealt with him."

"Is that so?" her father asked. "I find that a bit odd."

"Col. Ackerman has an assistant with him," she explained. "He's accompanied the Colonel to Arzenal and he's the one who I've been working with most of the time."

"I see. So what is this soldier's name."

"Capt. Joseph Algren," she said, barely aware of her blush. "Papa he's incredible. A model soldier, disciplined, an officer at the age of 24, and when he speaks the Norma listen. Even Commander Jill doesn't question his orders. And he's brave too. We had a DRAGON incident earlier today and he didn't even flinch." On the screen, her father crossed his arms and nodded.

"Interesting," he mused. "Perhaps I should arrange to meet with this Captain Algren myself."

"Papa!" Emma moaned. "Please it's not like that! I just...respect him. Please don't do anything to embarrass me."

"Alright alright sweetheart," he laughed. "I'll let it go for now. But if anything does develop I insist you tell me."

"I promise Poppa. Now I really do have to get back to work."

"Of course. I just wanted to check in and see if you're alright. I'll call you again after the inspection is over." The transmission was cut and Emma groaned in embarrassment as she leaned back on the couch. It was humiliating enough that Arzenal's drunk and perverted excuse of a doctor had accused her of having indecent thoughts but now she had led Poppa to think she had a new boyfriend. _It's not like that_ , she told herself. _I mean...yes Captain Algren is handsome, disciplined, courageous, strong, chivalrous and_...and Emma's thoughts faded as she imagined the Captain leaning over her, his hands caressing her cheek as he unbuttoned her collar before unzipping her bodice to fondle and stroke...too late, Emma realized where exactly her hand was wandering.

"I..."she mumbled "...should probably take a cold shower."

* * *

Leaning back in his chair, Senator Bronson smiled as he reflected on his conversation with Emma. Ever since the incident with Lady Misty, he had done everything he could to protect his daughter's reputation. She may be inexperienced but she was hard working, disciplined, and dedicated to her civic duty. Well, at least he could relax knowing that Col. Ackerman wasn't coming down too hard on her. This Joseph Algren however concerned him. Emma may have denied it, but a father could tell when his little girl was in love. What sort of man was he really? Were his intentions genuine? Could he give Emma the kind of life she deserved? _Perhaps I should have someone look into him_ , he decided. _If anything does occur between him and Emma I'd like to know what to expect from a potential son-in-law._

* * *

Humming to herself, Momoka lifted up the lid of the cloche and with the Light of Mana, rewarmed the dinner she had made. Though she was rightfully Lady Angelise's maid, she certainly didn't mind serving Mr. Rio. It was the least she could do for everything he had done for them. And with the rain that had started to fall, she could guess that he would appreciate a hot meal once he returned. _I wonder what he and Ms. Jasmine had to talk about_ , she wondered. _I hope they'll be back soon. I still have to help him learn how to address Lady Angelise._ It could be a daunting task for the unprepared. Momoka still remembered how shocked she was to see how much her mistress had changed in the weeks since she was exposed and sent away. Luckily, despite her hardships Lady Angelise was still the noble-hearted princess Momoka had served since childhood, having given up all the money she had earned to keep Momoka by her side. And regardless of whether she was a Norma or a human, Momoka would continue to serve Lady Angelise as best she could. Just then, someone knocked at the kitchen door. Cautiously, Momoka peered out the window and to her relief saw that it was Ms. Jasmine and Mr. Rio.

"Welcome back," she greeted as she opened the door. But the moment she laid eyes on them, Momoka realized something was very wrong. Mr. Rio's uniform was stained with dirt and rain while his eyes had an empty look to them. And the way Ms. Jasmine held his hand. It was almost as if she had to help him walk.

"Easy there kid," Ms. Jasmine told him. "Let's just get inside." Rio stumbled into the kitchen and Ms. Jasmine guided him the table where he collapsed in one of the chairs. "Now look. I have to go get something but I'll be right back okay. Just wait here." Rio didn't respond and she turned to leave.

"Ms. Jasmine?" Momoka asked as she passed by. The elder woman looked to her and leaned in towards her.

"No matter what happens you stay with him," she ordered. "Do not leave his side until I get back." Before Momoka could ask what had happened, Ms. Jasmine was already out the door. Hearing the scrape of wood on tile, Momoka turned around and saw Mr. Rio standing up from his chair.

"Mr. Rio?" No response but Momoka remembered the sternness in Ms. Jasmine's tone and went after him. Up the stairs they went and down the hall to the master bedroom, Mr. Rio shambling as if he were sleepwalking. It wasn't until she followed him into the bedroom that he finally spoke.

"Leave." Though a maid's first duty was to obey her master's orders, something told Momoka that doing so would be a mistake.

"No," she answered.

"I said get out," he repeated.

"I'm not leaving," she said. "Ms. Jasmine told me to stay with you and that's what I intend to do." From over his shoulder, Mr. Rio looked to her and Momoka was frightened by the cold fury in his eyes.

"I warned you."

* * *

Hilda didn't like the rain. It always seemed as if the worst moments of her life occurred when it did. But as the rain drummed against the stone walls of her and Ange's cell and the wind howled through the barred window, there was something else besides the storm. It was faint, barely noticeable, but also familiar. A sound full of rage and despair; the kind where you had sacrificed so much only to have it all turn out for nothing. It sounded like how she had screamed after her reunion with Mama.

"Hey," Ange called from her bunk. "What's wrong." Hilda sighed and turned away.

"It's nothing." So she was right. That girl had been Sarah.

* * *

What a mess. First, Jasmine couldn't find what Sarah had entrusted to her. Then Jill had to crash the party and things took a turn for the worse. For all her loyalty to Jill, sometimes even Jasmine's patience with her was tested. If it weren't for the fact that everything Jill did was for the sake of Libertus...well what was done was done and now all Jasmine could do was hope that Momoka could keep Rio from doing anything reckless until she could get back. As she crossed the hanger towards the mall, Jasmine was suddenly aware of a presence and turned to see none other than the Commander standing in the door to the stairwell. "Something I can help you with?" she asked.

"What were you thinking?" Jill demanded. "I don't mind you selling to him but you could have just told him she wasn't here." Jasmine frowned and crossed her arms.

"He deserved to know the truth," she said. "Rio came here at great risk to himself to help us. If we want to keep our allies Jill, then we have to treat them as such."

"He didn't come here for us," Jill countered. "He may have been ordered to by his superiors, but his real motivation was to find that girl. And now that he knows what happened to her he's going to run and leave us high and dry. This is exactly why I didn't want to involve the Network in Libertus. For all their posturing, they don't know a damn thing about what it means to be a Norma or the sacrifices we have to make."

"Maybe so," Jasmine agreed. "But don't forget Jill. Libertus is more than just a rebellion against those who enslaved us. It's also a chance for a new life. One where the Norma can expect something besides killing and death. Regardless of why he's here, Rio overcame humanity's prejudice on his own. We'll need men like him to serve as the bridge to help bring humans and Norma together after Embryo is taken out." Jill grunted and walked off with a wave of her hand.

"The key phrase is 'after' Embryo is taken down. Whatever happens after that is none of my concern. If you and others want to try and play nice with the humans then that's your business." Jasmine watched Jill walk away and shook her head. The failure of the first Libertus had hung heavy over all their heads but it sometimes seemed that Jill took it especially hard. _I suppose I only have myself to blame for that_ , she decided. Putting the weight of the entire world on one young woman's shoulders was a mistake she should have recognized but she had been blinded by her enthusiasm. Jasmine decided that when Ange was released from incarceration, she'd try to be a better counsel to her than she had been to Jill. In the meantime though, she had another young soul in turmoil. Unlocking the screen that sealed off the mall from potential burglars, Jasmine pulled it open and was greeted to the sight of Vulcan sitting before her.

"Well?" she asked. "Did you find it?" Vulcan barked and wagged his tail. "Show me." Following after her dog, Jasmine was led back to the file room where Vulcan sniffed at the bottom drawer of one cabinet in the corner. She opened it and was greeted to the sight of expired pill bottles, old photos, and music disks. _Penelope's old stuff_ , she remembered. _I never did get to throwing it out_. She dug through the mess and in the very back corner, found an envelope. "Good job Vulcan," she praised. "Let's get you your reward." After heating up three burgers from the vending machine, Jasmine grabbed something from the mall and then hurried back to the guest house through the secret tunnels. Emerging from the hidden door set into the hillside next to the villa, she checked to make sure the way was clear and then crossed the yard to the kitchen door. "Hello!" she called as she opened the door. No answer. Not good. Cautiously, Jasmine entered the house in search of Rio and Momoka. No sign downstairs so she climbed the stairs to the second floor. A light from the master bedroom seemed to beckon to her and she stepped inside to find a scene of total devastation. All around her; furniture lay wrecked and broken, paintings had been torn off the wall and ripped to shreds, and ornaments lay shattered in pieces. In the middle of the pile Rio sat with his uniform torn and his eyes fixed on the gun he cradled in his hands. Next to the door, Momoka cowered against the wall, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide with horror. _So this is what happens when a human loses it_ , she mused. Jasmine laid a hand on Momoka's shoulder and the maid flinched before she realized who it was.

"Ms...Ms. Jasmine?"

"You did good," she assured her. "Now you go wait outside. I'll take it from here." Momoka gave Rio a wary glance but she did as she was told. Once they were alone, Jasmine went up to the young man who didn't even bother to acknowledge her.

"Got a moment?" she asked.

"Just leave me alone."

"I can't do that," Jasmine said. "Not until I tell you the whole story." Rio grimaced and looked up to her with empty eyes.

"Make it quick." Jasmine frowned and sighed.

"You know, Sarah always talked about you. And while some of the other kids mocked her for it, she always believed that you would come for her. It took you a while but you finally did."

"So what?" he bitterly asked. "What's your point?"

"My point," Jasmine said, "is that after Sarah was put into First Squad, she came to me with two requests. First, she wanted to buy a video camera. Second, she asked that if anything happened to her, I would keep a recording she made for when you finally came." From the bag she carried in her hand, Jasmine produced a portable disc player which she held out to Rio. "I wanted to give it to you after showing you her grave, but I forgot where I hid it. The disc is already loaded. Just press play." Rio looked up to her with a doubting glance but finally took the player from her. "Look kid...you're a human. So unlike us, you can do whatever you want with your life. But if you really were once the same boy she always talked about...then at the very least you owe it to Sarah to hear what she has to say." With her job done, Jasmine turned and left. Out in the hall, Momoka stood waiting outside the door. "Leave him be," she instructed. "Whatever happens...happens."

* * *

Finally alone, Rio stared down at the disc player Jasmine had given him. Was it true? Did Sarah really leave him a message? How could he know that it wasn't a trick? Especially after he had already been lied to about her being here. And even if she did what difference did it make? It wasn't as if hearing it would undo anything. His arm tensed to throw it away but his hand wouldn't let go. Finally, he popped open the screen and pressed play. Jasmine was right. At the very least he deserved to hear whatever message Sarah had left him, good or bad. The screen lit up to display a test pattern and then clarified to show someone leaning in front of a camera lens.

"Is it on?" a voice asked. The person onscreen stepped back and Rio was greeted to the sight of a fifteen year old girl with shoulder length brown hair and large green eyes staring back at him. She was older, but he would recognize her anywhere.

"Sarah," he whispered.

"Okay," she sighed. "Hi Aaron. It's been about four years since they caught me. It hasn't been easy. I miss Mom and Dad. And I miss you too. But I've tried to be brave and Ms. Jasmine-she used to be the commander-she taught me how to survive here." As he watched, Sarah lifted her wrist and showed off the stone bracelet he had given her shortly before she was taken. "She made a deal with me where I could keep this even though Norma aren't allowed to bring anything in from the outside. And I've made friends too. That's why I'm making this tape. There's a girl here named Zola. When I first arrived, some of the other Norma bullied me until she stood up for me. When we got older, Zola was put into First Squad and I got put in reserves. But about a week ago, she was injured during a DRAGON attack and lost her eye. Maggie-she's the doctor here-she says she won't be able to fly until she heals. And in that time she'll be fined for missing duty. I can't let that happen to her, so I talked to Commander Jill and she said that if anyone in reserves volunteers to take her place then she won't be fined." Sarah paused as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I...I'm scared. I've seen what happens sometimes to the Para-mail pilots when they come back from an incursion. Aaron, I still believe that you'll come for me. But...I don't know if I'll be here when you do. So I went to Ms. Jasmine and I bought this camera to ask you something. If something happens...please don't be sad. And please don't blame anyone for it. Commander Jill, she only does what the humans force her too. And despite everything I can't hate the humans...because that would mean I'd have to hate you as well. You showed me that not all humans were the same. And because of that...I still believe that humans and Norma can live together. So please, don't lost that part of yourself because of me." Tears started to flow freely down Sarah's face though she still managed a smile as offscreen, someone knocked at the door.

"Sarah you in there?" a voice asked. "It's time for morning patrol."

"Yes I'm coming," she answered. Wiping the tears from her eye, Sarah turned back to the camera.

"Goodbye Aaron. Please tell Mom and Dad I love them. And...thank you." She then leaned forward, and the screen went blank.

"Sarah," he whispered again. His vision blurred and the player dropped from his hand as his emotions finally overcame him. Tears streamed down his face and Rio buried his face in his hands as he quietly sobbed amidst the wreckage of the bedroom.

* * *

Try as she might, Hilda couldn't sleep. It wasn't just the hardness of her bunk or the chill of her cell. Somewhere above her, Rio was experiencing a kind of pain that she knew all too well. It wasn't just the loss but the realization that all you had done and sacrificed was for nothing and you could never get it back. So instead she sat and listened to Ange. Her mood had lightened a bit since their meeting earlier with Rio and she was singing that song of hers in the moonlight that streamed through their window. It was a soothing, soft melody. But there was a sadness to it as well.

"So who taught you that song anyway?" Hilda asked as she finished. Ange sighed and returned to her bunk.

"My mother," she answered. "It's the song of the Royal Family of Misurugi. When I was a little girl she used to sing it to me as a lullaby." _So you weren't entirely raised by servants after all_ , Hilda mused.

"You're lucky," Hilda told her. "Your mom loved you right up to the end."

"Yeah," Ange agreed. "I guess you're right. I always used to sing it when I felt uncertain or confused. It makes me feel as if she's still with me." Too late, Ange realized what she had said. "Hilda...I'm sorry."

"Forget it," she answered. "It doesn't matter." The two of them sat in the dark for what seemed like forever until Hilda finally spoke. "There was a song my mother used to sing for me when I was a little girl. When I couldn't sleep or when I was sick. That's one of the things I was hoping for when I broke out. That she'd sing it for me again." It was stupid. Her mother had replaced her as if she never existed. She had even cursed Hilda for being born. But despite all the anger and pain, a part of Hilda still longed for her. The irony was enough to make her sick.

"Have you ever thought of singing it yourself?" Ange asked. Hilda stared at her as if she had gone crazy.

"What difference would it make?"

"Just give it a try," Ange suggested.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Oh I get it," Ange said. "You're scared."

"Excuse me?" Was she trying to pick a fight with her?

"You're afraid people will hear you?"

"I could care less if they heard me or not."

"Then prove it," Ange dared. "Or are you just tone deaf?" Hilda glared at her cellmate and though she knew Ange was baiting her, her pride wouldn't let her ignore it. With a great deal of annoyance, she got up and stepped into the silvery glow that shone on her like a stage light.

"Well?" Ange asked.

"Just give me a minute," Hilda grumbled. _Why am I doing this?_ she wondered. Just thinking about her mother was enough to make her throat feel as though it were being strangled.

"You know if you can't sing it for yourself, " Ange suggested, "try singing it for someone else." Hilda took a moment to think over what Ange told her and her mother's face faded from her mind. In its place another person appeared and Hilda felt herself relax as her mouth seemingly opened of its own accord.

* * *

After a while, Rio finally managed to pick himself off the floor. At the end of the top hallway of the villa, a set of double doors opened out onto a second floor balcony. He pulled them open and was greeted to the sight of Momoka looking out over Arzenal's eastern cliffs.

"Mr. Rio?" she asked. "Are you...feeling better?" Rio sighed and nodded as he stepped out into the night air.

"Good enough," he answered. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Momoka smiled and shook her head.

"It's alright. Ms. Jasmine told me a little about what had happened. I'm...I'm sorry about your friend."

"Thank you." Though he had wanted to be alone, Rio didn't have the heart to tell Momoka to go back inside. "So what are you doing out here?"

"I was listening to Lady Angelise," she answered. "She was singing the song of the royal family. It lets me know she's alright."

"I see." Well, at least the song had stopped before he came out. He needed the quiet so he could think. Leaning over the railing, Rio rubbed his temple as he tried to figure out his next move. After everything that had happened, just the thought of having to play his role any further was enough to make him sick. Jill was right. If he couldn't fulfill his mission then he was more than a burden, he was a liability. But he couldn't leave either. Just vanishing would raise Bronson's suspicions even more. And how would he explain it to Boss? That he needed to be pulled out because of a broken heart? _What the hell am I supposed to do?_ he wondered as he rested his head in his hands. _Finding Sarah was the whole reason I joined the Network. I gave up everything. My name, my face, my life. And in the end I still couldn't save her. What am I supposed to do?_ As he stood and wrestled with his confusion and despair, something carried to his ear on the evening wind.

 _In this quiet night_

 _I'm right here with you._

 _So lay down you head_

 _And banish all fear_

 _That voice,_ he thought. _Is that..._

* * *

 _Time passes by_

 _The light fades away_

 _But time can't erase_

 _The love that we share_

The song rolled and echoed off the stone walls of Arzenal, eventually carrying to every corner of the eastern cliffs. In the lavish bedroom that once belonged to Captain Zola of the first squad, Rosalie and Chris lay entwined in each other's limbs. When Ange was singing, Rosalie and Chris had ignored it as best they could despite the annoyance of having to listen to someone who was the root of all of their problems. But now, as the second voice began to sing, the two of them couldn't help but be shocked. It was a sound neither of them had ever heard nor would they ever expect to.

"Is that Hilda?" Rosalie asked.

"It can't be," Chris denied. Meanwhile, in the onsen outside the First Squad's shower, Ersha and Vivian were on the verge of coming in when they heard the new song and stayed to listen some more.

"I don't think I've ever heard her sing before," Ersha said. "She actually has quite a lovely voice." Beside her, Vivian rolled her sucker in her mouth and pursed her lips.

"I think I like Ange's song better," she decided.

* * *

 _And the stars in the sky_

 _That I pray upon_

 _Will always keep you from harm_

 _And though we may part_

 _I know that some day_

 _We'll meet again._

Rio stood and listened to Hilda sing as if in a trance. He thought back to everything she had lost and all she had suffered. And despite it all she was still able to sing like that. Not only that...she was willing to still fight. _Is this how Tusk felt when he met Ange?_ he wondered. _Am I really so selfish?_

* * *

 _Hold me now_

 _Inside of your heart._

 _You will find me_

 _No matter where the journey leads._

 _And dream of me_

 _And I will be there._

 _Follow the stars that lead_

 _Into the quiet night._

As she finished, Hilda sighed as she looked up at the cell's window. It was hard to say exactly how she felt. Still sad, still hurt, but perhaps a little lighter. "Better?" Ange asked.

"Maybe," she admitted. Exhausted and drained, Hilda returned to her bunk and was soon fast asleep. And in her dreams, someone was carrying her across a sunlit field. Someone who watched over her with eyes as warm and blue as a summer sky.

* * *

As Ms. Hilda's song ended, Momoka watched as Mr. Rio stood with his back to her. When he first came out, he walked with the bearing of someone being crushed beneath an invisible weight. But as he listened to Ms. Hilda sing, he ceased to lean against the balcony railing, his posture rising until he once against stood tall and straight as when he played his role. "Mr. Rio? Are you alright?" He turned to her and tears were silently streaming down his face.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I'm okay." Turning away, he looked into the distance and over the edge of the cliff where the song had come from. "Thank you."

 _(Yeah I know it's not the exact lyrics to Lacus's song, but I wanted something that could be sung either as love song, a eulogy, or a lullaby and I thought the basic melody suited all three scenarios. Besides, I figured it was appropriate considering SEED and Cross Ange were both produced/directed by the same guy.)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Assault**

 _On a lone hill, beneath a sky that was endless blue, a lone figure stood before three tombstones. Rio looked down and sighed as he knew that in the end, this was all he could do for them. And now, Sarah was resting side by side with her parents._

 _"Goodbye Sarah. I don't know where I'm going. But I swear I'll do what I can to honor your memory." Hearing someone approach, Rio turned and was greeted to a sight he never could have imagined. Behind him was a woman but one unlike any he had ever seen. Tall and elegant, her skin was so pale that it practically glowed. Hair like shining platinum hung down to her hips while in a face that seemed both ancient and young, a pair of gem like eyes studied him. She stood beside him and Rio found himself speechless as she turned to smile at him._

 _"You have suffered greatly," she said. "But I see that you have chosen to stand." Rio heard it but he still couldn't believe it._

 _"So you're the voice." After so long he finally was able to see her face to face. "Just who are you?" The woman looked down to Sarah's grave and sighed._

 _"Someone who has seen the suffering that man has caused for longer than you know." That man? Was she talking about Embryo? "I have been watching you and those like you for a long time. Despite being his creation, you have broken free of his logic and embraced your own. You reject the empty prosperity and false peace he offers in exchange for a life of suffering and conflict. Because of that, you were able to hear me when others could not."_

 _"So then, you're his enemy too?" he asked. "But if so then why don't you help us? Why aren't you fighting him?" The woman turned back to him and Rio was shocked to see that she was beginning to fade, her body slowly dissolving into a cloud of glowing dust. Despite that, the woman smiled as she extended her hand and caressed his cheek as though she were comforting an upset child_

 _"He has bound me and left me unable to do so," she explained. "Even appearing to you in this form strains the limits of my power. And now, my children are coming. And when they do, they will slaughter all who stand in their way. You must show them the truth. That your kind have the potential to be more than his dolls. That you are greater than even you know." Finally, her body dispersed and Rio was left alone when overhead, the sky suddenly flashed with lightning. He looked above just in time to see a singularity open above him from which dozens of beasts could be heard roaring in fury..._

...Lurching forward, Rio sat in bed and gasped as he felt the sweat beading on his forehead. _What the hell?_ he wondered as he wiped if off. _Embryo, that woman, her "children"...the hell does it all mean?_ Bit by bit the dream faded and Rio swung his legs over the side. Since the master bedroom was now trashed, he had slept in the guest quarters. Walking up to the window, Rio pulled open the curtains and gazed out at Arzenal's upper yard. Even after all that had happened, the sky was still blue, the sun still shone, and the world turned on. In the distance, he could see Salia picking flowers near the command center. A group of schoolchildren stopped to salute her and he smiled as he watched her salute back. _I've still got a job to do_ , he realized as he closed the curtain. _Sarah is gone but I still have my mission. When Embryo is defeated and girls like that are no longer forced to throw away their lives just for the convenience of it, then I'll grieve_. In the meantime, he had to get showered and dressed. _It's a good thing I brought that spare uniform_ , he realized.

* * *

As she stood alongside the members of second squad, Ersha tightly clenched the bouquet of flowers she had assembled for Lisa's funeral. Though not a member herself, if possible Ersha tried do attend every funeral that occurred on Arzenal. Regardless of their position in the base's hierarchy, Lisa was a Norma just like all of them. If they didn't mourn their own then no one would. Beside her, Chelsea stood with her arm wrapped in the bandages that Maggie had applied to the burn over her right bicep. "Thanks for coming Ersha," she said. "I know you and first squad have plenty of your own issues right now." Ersha smiled and shook her head.

"It's no problem. I just wish I could afford to get Lisa something better. But with first squad still suspended I had to gather these from one of the flowerbeds out in the yard." And Ersha wasn't the only one feeling the pinch. When she had arrived at the cemetery, Salia and Mei had been standing before the grave of Mei's sister Fei-ling. Mei had layed a bouqet from the mall on the headstone but like Ersha, Salia had assembled one she had picked herself.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Chelsea assured her. Reflexively, she rubbed her bandaged arm. "That could have been me yesterday. If that Corvette's attack had veered just a meter to the left I would have been cooked alive."

"Try not to think about it," Ersha suggested. "If you do you won't be able to fly like you should."

"Yeah you're right," Chelsea agreed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Lisa's dead and all I can think about is how glad I am that it's not me. Some friend I am huh?" Ersha didn't answer. The threat of death was something they all lived with as riders. One way or another, this was how they all would end up. As the funeral ended and the second squad departed, Ersha laid the bouquet amongst the others but didn't follow them. Instead, she walked a little further down until she stopped at a certain gravestone.

"Hello Captain," she said. "Or maybe I should just call you Zola like when we were kids. It hasn't been easy but first squad has done its best to honor your memory. Salia, she's really stepped up and while her command style is a bit different, I know she'll make us into the number one squad. Chris and Rosalie still miss you of course, but they've found comfort in each other so they're okay. And Vivian's still the cheerful bundle of energy she's always been. I guess you'd expect that of her right? We've had some problems of course. I'm sure you heard how Ange and Hilda tried to escape a little while back. I understand that unlike us they had a life prior to Arzenal. But how could they think that there was anything for them out there?" Ersha shifted her gaze a bit further down until her eyes settled on another gravestone. Sarah had spent her entire time dreaming that her friend would come save her. And in the end he had let her down...

 _…"Zola?" Ersha asked. The blonde girl turned around and Ersha saw that her right eye socket was still bandaged. According to Maggie the prosthetic had already been delivered but the implanted neural connections still needed to heal before Zola could use it._

 _"Ersha," she answered. Her tone was flat, emotionless. Not that Ersha blamed her. From what she had heard, when she had been told of Sarah's death, the usually collected young rider had collapsed into screaming hysterics. "Why are you here?"_

 _"I just came to check on Sarah," she answered. Zola grimaced as she turned away to look down at the gravestone before them._

 _"Why? She's not going anywhere."_

 _"Zola..."_

 _"I don't what to hear it," Zola warned. "Why did she do that? I told her not to be a hero. She promised that she would look out for herself. So why?"_

 _"Zola you can't blame yourself."_

 _"Why not?" she bitterly laughed. "It was because I got injured that she decided to take my place. You know how much of a crybaby she was. She never should have been out there in the first place." Ersha frowned and subconsciously began to roll around the item she held in her hand. Zola saw what she grasped and her eyes widened in shock. "Is that..."_

 _"It's Sarah's bracelet," Ersha said. "I went into her room before the clean up crew and saved it. It meant so much to her that..."in a blur of movement, Zola dashed towards Ersha, snatching the stone bracelet out of her hand and throwing it away. "Zola!"_

 _"Just shut up!" Zola screamed. "Sarah always went on and on about how the boy who gave her that piece of junk would come for her! And now she's dead and he doesn't care! If he did then why isn't he here?" Frightened by her friend's outburst, Ersha was unable to respond as Zola's eyes overflowed with angry tears. "Face it! No one out there cares about what happens to us. This is all we can hope for." Ersha watched as Zola walked away and realized it was useless to discuss it any further. Someone laid a hand on her shoulder and Ersha turned around and saw the former Commander standing behind her._

 _"Comm...I mean...Ms. Jasmine?" Jasmine gave her a sad smile and held out her hand in which Sarah's bracelet lay._

 _"Just leave her alone for now," she advised. Ersha looked down at Sarah's bracelet but didn't bother to take it back,_

 _"She's right isn't she?" she asked. "He forgot all about her. Nobody out there cares if we live or die do they?"_

 _"Ersha…"_

 _"It's alright," she said as she walked away. "It's just the way it is..."_

...After that, Zola had changed. So much that when Ersha was transferred from the reserves to the first squad she barely recognized her. Most wrote off Zola's behavior as indulgent hedonism but Ersha saw it for what it really was. A desperate escape from the pain. And now, out of their entire class, Ersha was the only one left. How much longer could her luck hold out? And the school children. Sooner or later this would be their fate as well. _I'm not afraid to die_ , Ersha thought. _But I don't want to die without meaning._

* * *

Humming to herself, Momoka busied herself with preparing Mr. Rio's breakfast. Last night had been an ordeal but luckily Mr. Rio had pulled through. As she set down a plate with egg whites and toast at the table, someone knocked at the back door. A quick glance out the window and Momoka saw to her relief that it was Ms. Jasmine.

"I take it everything is alright?" she asked as Momoka opened the door.

"It is," she nodded as she poured a cup of coffee. "Mr. Rio should be down shortly."

"Good. There's a few things I need to settle with him." As if on cue, the door to the living room opened and Rio stepped into the kitchen. "So how are you doing?" she asked. Rio managed a reluctant smile and nodded.

"I'll live," he answered. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"Well, Sarah trusted me with her final wish so if I didn't she'd probably come back and haunt me." Reaching into her pocket, Ms. Jasmine pulled out a string of pebbles. "Here. I figured you might want to have this back." Rio starred down at the item and took it though it looked to Momoka as if he was about to cry again.

"Thank you."

"You know for what it's worth," Jasmine told him, "she didn't die for nothing. Sarah never racked up a lot of kills but she always looked out for her squad mates. On her fifth sortie, the captain back then got clipped by a Frigate's attack. That DRAGON dived straight in and Sarah pushed her out of the way. She lost her own life but she saved her comrade. She was a legend among the squads for a long time after that."

"I see," Rio said as he wiped his eye and pocketed the bracelet. "I appreciate you holding on to this." Jasmine smirked and waved her hand as she marched out the door.

"Don't be so quick to thank me. I've been holding on to that for you for a long time. You owe me a fortune in back storage fees."

* * *

After Jasmine left, Rio softly chuckled before he sat down to breakfast. "Are you sure you don't want anything more?" Momoka asked.

"I don't have much of an appetite today," he assured her. "Besides I need to speak to Commander Jill before I meet with the Inspector so I can't waste time."

"I understand. Are you going to see Lady Angelise and Ms. Hilda again?"

"Yeah. And I'll need something I can carry that's concealable. Maybe some sandwiches? I can hide them easily enough in my cloak."

"I'll get right on it. Then while you're out with the Inspector, I'll work on repairing the master bedroom."

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "Even with the Light of Mana I wouldn't ask a girl to do all that by herself."

"Oh it's no trouble," Momoka assured him. "After all, it's not nearly as hard as redesigning the first squad's locker room to match Lady Angelise's former wardrobe." _I'm not even going to ask how you managed that_ , he thought. "By the way, is there anything special you'd like me to make for Ms. Hilda?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I figured you might want to show her your appreciation for her song. After all, you're her knight aren't you? Just like Sir Tusk is Lady Angelise's." Rio stared at Momoka and wasn't sure if she was joking or not. _I'm Hilda's knight?_ he thought. It was true that the whole reason he had been able to get on with his mission was because of her. Listening to her sing, it was almost as if an angel had come from heaven itself to show him the way. His past or his future. That was what the voice had told him. Did that mean he and Hilda were somehow connected? Rio shook his head and pushed the idea out. _Focus_ , he told himself. _You don't have time to distract yourself with an imaginary romance._ Saying that he and Hilda shared a destiny was no different then reducing her to a replacement for Sarah.

"I think you may be giving me too much credit," he told her. "Trust me. I'm a lot of things but a knight isn't one of them."

Once breakfast was over, Rio stepped outside and took a moment to feel the sun on his face before setting out to the command center. The yard was empty save for a group doing hand to hand combat drills over in the training field. He stopped to watch and the squad halted their exercise to salute him. He gave a nod, the most he could do to acknowledge them without breaking cover and continued on his way when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Captain!" Behind his sunglasses, Rio rolled his eyes as he turned around and saw Bronson hurrying up to him, a file folder under her arm. "Good morning sir. May I ask where you are heading?"

"The Command Center. I need to speak with Commander Jill."

"Oh what excellent timing. I was just about to go drop off these reports for her. I'll accompany you."

"Yes of course." As she walked beside him Rio noticed that she was considerably more dolled up than before. She wore a brighter shade of lipstick than usual and her cheekbones seemed a lot more emphasized. Too late, Rio realized that he hadn't read the file Chaplain had drawn up for Captain Algren's fiancée. He'd just have to watch himself and keep his interaction with her from getting too encouraging.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" she asked.

"It is." While it was unlikely Bronson had even known Sarah, the last thing Rio wanted at the moment was small talk with the enemy.

"And since we had in incursion yesterday we should be able to proceed today without any interruptions."

"Very good." They had almost reached the command center when Rio realized the Inspector was looking at him strangely. "Inspector?"

"Captain is something wrong?" she asked. "You seem a little distant." Not good. Between everything that had happened yesterday; seeing that one Norma killed, the incident with the kids, and learning the truth of Sarah; Rio had allowed himself to get sloppy. He'd have to find some way to divert her attention.

"I apologize," he told her. "Last night I received a private message from home. A dear friend of mine just died." It was truthful enough.

"Oh," Bronson said. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you," he told her. "So if you don't mind I'd rather focus on work at the moment."

* * *

Feeling embarrassed and a little ashamed, Emma immediately ceased trying to make conversation with the Captain. She should have known something was the matter by the way he acted. Usually he was so dignified and charming. He must have been very close to this friend of his. Yet despite his grief he was determined to fulfill his duty as an officer. It was truly inspiring. And quite heroic as well. As she followed him into the command center, Emma frowned when she saw who was waiting in front of Commander Jill's office.

"Oh Inspector," Maggie said. "Just the person I needed to see." She acted as if that reprehensible comment she had made yesterday had never occurred. But Emma supposed she shouldn't expect anything less from a Norma. It was lucky Capt. Algren was more patient than other officers would have been. "I need to talk to you about ordering some supplies for the infirmary."

"It'll have to wait," Emma said. "I have some documents I need to give to Commander Jill and then..."

"Actually," the Captain interrupted, "I need to speak with the Commander in private. Please wait out here and deal with the doctor's orders."

"Oh...uh...yes sir." What was that about? Perhaps he had noticed something during his inspection and needed to confer with the Commander. As the Captain opened the door and vanished into the office, Emma watched him with more than a little disappointment until Maggie suddenly whispered in her ear.

"Well, you certainly look fancy." The implication in her tone pulled Emma back to her senses and she jumped back.

"It's nothing special," she hurriedly said. "I just felt like something different so I'm trying a new look."

"Really?" Maggie asked. "And how did the Captain like it?" Emma looked to the gutter minded doctor and scowled.

"Contrary to what you imply I would never engage in inappropriate acts with a superior officer. And if I were you I wouldn't start with Capt. Algren today. He just learned that a friend of his died and he's not in the mood for tasteless jokes."

"Oh so he's feeling sad?"

"Of course he's feeling sad!" Emma cried, realizing too late she had yelled loud enough for the Captain to possibly hear her. "Any person would feel sad if their friend died." Really. Even for a Norma that was insensitive. Maggie meanwhile folded her arms and nodded.

"Well then," she mused, "I suppose you'll just have to cheer him up."

"Excuse me?"

"Well think about it," Maggie explained. "He's a man, all alone on an island full of nothing but Norma. He must be starving for some womanly attention. And I'm sure you don't want Momoka to be the one to give it to him." Emma felt her heart skip a beat at the thought. Momoka was just a domestic. There was no way Capt. Algren would lower himself to having an affair with a maid. But then again, in his current fragile state he might be desperate for any kind of comfort. And what if Momoka just happened to nurture a crush on him of her own...

 _…"Oh Captain," Momoka cooed as he carried her towards the transport. "I've dreamt of this moment since the first time I served you."_

 _"You cook. You clean. You are perfect wife material," he told her. "You deserve a better life than one serving a Norma. It's the least I could do for how you comforted me in my moment of loss." Behind them, Emma knelt in despair at the base of the landing strip._

 _"Captain please?" she begged. "Give me another chance to ease your troubled heart. Captain!"..._

...Emma shook her head and shoved the image out of her mind. The mere thought was so ridiculous she should be ashamed to even consider it. It was just as unlikely as the Captain engaging her in an affair. _But then again_ , she realized. _We are on an island far away from the military's eyes. And it's not as if he could tell anyone since he'd be disciplined also._

"Just for the sake of argument," she said, "let's say a scenario like that did occur. How exactly would I do it?" Maggie hummed in thought as she tapped her chin.

"Well, if it were me I would cook him a steak. I've read that men love it when women do that." _Cook him a steak_ , Bronson thought, _that might work_...

 _...Wearing only her Perolina apron, Bronson shuffled her slippered feet on the kitchen floor. Behind her, Captain Algren sat at the table and intently watched as she flipped over the prime cut of meat that sizzled in the frying pan atop the stove. "It's almost ready Captain," she sang._

 _"It smells wonderful," he said. "Thank you so much for easing my sorrow. Perhaps I should repay you." Standing up, the captain walked towards her and slipped his hands beneath her apron to fondle her unbound breasts._

 _"C...Captain! The steak..."_

 _"Forget the steak," he whispered into her ear. "You look far more delicious!" His mouth began assaulting her bare neck and shoulders and Emma squirmed helplessly beneath his touch._

 _"Oh Captain!" she moaned. "You're...you're so naughty..."_

 _..._ As she blushed and giggled, Emma was so overwhelmed by the possibility that she didn't even hear the door opening behind her.

* * *

As she heard her door open, Jill's head jerked up from her desk in surprise. She was a breath away from viciously scolding whoever it was that had the gall to barge in without knocking until she saw who it was. "Captain," she said.

"Commander," Rio said. "I need to have a word with you." Jill glanced behind him as he closed the door and saw the silhouettes of both the Inspector and Maggie standing out in the hall. Hopefully Maggie would keep Bronson occupied until she could deal with whatever this was.

"So what do you want?" Rio walked up to her desk and stared down at her.

"Stand up," he told her.

"Excuse me."

"I want to be able to look you in the eye when I tell you this." Jill grunted and snubbed out her cigarette before she rose up out of her chair.

"Go ahead." Rio frowned as he leaned in towards her.

"I will never forgive you for Sarah's death," he told her. "And you're right. That does make me selfish. She was my friend and I wish anyone else had died in her place."

"I appreciate your honesty," Jill answered. "But I could care less if you forgive me or not."

"I'm not done," Rio said. "Saving Sarah wasn't the only reason I joined the Network. I believe in what it stands for. In trying to create a world where a girl will never have to be torn away from her family and discarded just because of how she was born. The kind of world that Sarah deserved to live in. And last night, someone reminded me of what I still had to do. So I came here to tell you that regardless of what happens, I'm in. I intend to see Libertus through and take Embryo down even if it means I have to go against Boss's orders to do so."

"Well then," she said. "We'll just see won't we. Now then, if I were you I wouldn't keep the Inspector waiting for any longer." Rio turned and walked away though he stopped before he could open the door.

"Just one thing," he told her. "While Boss warned me about you, whatever happened between you two in the past is your business. So I won't hold his issues against you if you don't hold yours against me. But if I suspect what you plan to do isn't in the best interests of Libertus, or if you're using it for your own agenda, I won't hesitate to take you down." With his warning given, Rio pushed open the door and someone shrieked out in the hall. "Inspector?" she heard him ask.

"Oh Captain excuse me," Bronson nervously said. "I saw a spider and I got startled."

"I see," Rio said. Jill found herself wondering what exactly Maggie had said to her. "Well, let's get on with today's agenda."

"I still need your signature," Maggie reminded the Inspector. Bronson hurriedly took the clipboard in Maggie's hand and scribbled her name before shoving it and the file she carried into her hands.

"Give this to the Commander while you're at it," she ordered as she hurried after Rio. With a satisfied chuckle, Maggie carried the documents up to Jill's desk and dropped them on top.

"Three birds with one stone," she beamed. "I helped Rio, I got to play with the Inspector, and I managed to get approval for some much needed medical supplies." Her curiosity piqued, Jill looked over the order form and stared at Maggie with a raised eyebrow.

"Remind me again how Rosenblum Vodka qualifies as a medical necessity."

"Calming agitated nerves for one," Maggie listed. "And it can be used as a makeshift disinfectant in an emergency. Now then, what did our guest want to talk to you about? Don't tell me that despite all the young girls he could choose from he prefers 'mature' women." Jill turned and glared at her. Friendship aside, she was not in the mood for Maggie's games at the moment.

"Don't you have patients to traumatize?" she suggested. Maggie shrugged and left her to brood. As she leaned back in her chair, Jill lit a cigarette and mulled over her present situation. She knew that re-involving the Network in Libertas was a risk but Rio posed a threat in ways she hadn't anticipated. In her old age, Jill had developed a distaste for idealists who always preached about how the world could be but were blind to how it really was. Especially since they lacked the stomach to do what was necessary. The problem with Rio however wasn't just that he was idealistic, he believed in everything he said and was willing to back it up. Jill was well aware of his meetings with Ange and Hilda. Hilda was expendable but Ange, between Rio's influence and her earlier contact with Tusk, that was something Jill couldn't risk being compromised. Not if Libertus was to succeed. Suddenly, the door to the office was thrown open and Hikaru rushed in, the shock almost making Jill fall over backwards in her chair. "Damn it!" she cursed. "What the hell are you..." and the rage faded as Jill saw the look of panic on the young technician's face. "What is it?"

"Commander!" Hikaru gasped. "We've got a problem!"

* * *

Emma was so humiliated she thought she might die. Not only had she allowed Maggie to make a fool of her in front of the Captain again, but too late she had realized that she had signed her order form without reviewing it. Who knows what illicit things Maggie had snuck in? Well, it was her own fault for letting a Norma get to her. _I really should learn to follow Captain Algren's example_ , she decided. _He never lets the Norma affect him no matter what they say or do._

"So Inspector," he asked, "what is our agenda for today?" Switching to her professional face, Emma opened a mana window and turned on her scheduling app.

"We're set to inspect Dorms 1 and 2," she read off. "Then after lunch you said you want to interrogate the prisoners again. And then we'll..."as she spoke, Emma realized that for some reason Captain Algren had fallen behind and was looking up at the sky. "Captain?"

"Inspector...is that normal?" Emma looked skyward as well and saw that the clouds weren't following the direction of the wind. Instead, they spun and circled overhead as if a typhoon was forming. Even more peculiar, lighting was beginning to crackle and flash in the same circular fashion.

"No," she answered. "The only time I've seen anything like that is..."and Emma froze as she realized what she was seeing. _No_! she thought. _It can't be! They've never happened two days in a row. And even if they did, the committee would have called. The alarm would have sounded._ As they watched, the lightning began to take on a reddish tint as a patch of sky began to swell and pulse.

"Get inside!" the Captain ordered. "Get inside now!" Snapping out of her shock, Emma turned and fled back to the Command Center as she was ordered. So intent was she on getting to cover that she failed to see that the Captain was running in the other direction.

* * *

"Momoka!" Rio called into the transmitter on his wrist. "Momoka answer me!" The singular could open at any second but he had to get her to safety first.

"Mr. Rio?" Momoka answered. "Is something wrong?"

"No time. Just go upstairs, get the box from Jasmine and meet me outside!"

"Attention everyone!" the Commander's voice announced over the intercom. "A singularity is opening right overhead. All Para-mail riders to your units. Gunners to your stations. Use of full ordinance is authorized for all residents. I want these intruders hit with everything we've got." Finally, Rio reached the guest house just as Momoka ran out the door, the lock box floating behind her via her Mana.

"Mr. Rio?" she gasped. "What's going on?"

"It's a singularity now run!" Grabbing her hand, Rio pulled her after him as he led her to the stairwell. "Now get downstairs. As deep as you can and hide. I'll come get you after it's over."

"Understood," Momoka said. She vanished down the stairwell as Rio took the box and slung it over his shoulder. He had just started running back to the Command Center when the singularity finally opened and a swarm of Schooners emerged from the hole and began circling the sky over Arzenal. _Shit_! he cursed. _If what Boss told me is true then I'm in real trouble_...

 _...As he sat in Tusk's cave and awaited the arrival of the Blue 6, Rio listened as Boss went over some last minute details with him via radio transmission._

 _"Listen Rio," Boss ordered, "the odds of it happening are slim. But if a DRAGON does somehow make it to Arzenal, you are not to get involved."_

 _"Well it's not like I expect to be given a Para-mail," Rio said, "so it's not like I could fight one anyway."_

 _"I'm serious!" Boss warned. "I know how you think but if a DRAGON does attack Arzenal you need to let the Norma handle it."_

 _"Why?" Rio asked. "Isn't the whole point of this to bring humans and Norma together?" Boss sighed and Rio knew he wasn't going to like the answer._

 _"Rio, do you know why the Norma are used to fight DRAGONS? It's not just because they're viewed as expendable."_

 _"Boss what are you getting at?"_

 _"Something about the DRAGONS allows them to disrupt the Light of Mana."_

 _"You mean like the Norma?"_

 _"It's more like what we do," Boss answered. "Using Mana to counter it. A few years back, one of our surveillance teams stumbled across a Schooner that had gotten separated from its swarm. Something in its roar triggered a reaction in the squad causing searing pain and loss of Mana control. It killed half the squad before they finally managed to take it out." Rio thought it over and wondered if the DRAGONS had somehow evolved the ability to use the Light of Mana naturally without using a medium like the Dawn Pillar. Was that where their abilities came from? "And from what we know from the original Libertus, some humans have more extreme reactions ranging from passing out to being driven insane. But as Norma don't have Mana..."_

 _"Then they can't be affected," Rio interrupted. Well that certainly did explain a lot._

 _"Exactly," Boss agreed. "Hopefully, once Embryo is taken out, we can find a way to keep them out of our world for good. In the meantime however, if the event does happen do not get involved. At best you'll become an extra burden for the Norma to worry about and at worst, you'll be a threat to them..."_

...Well that was all well and good but as the horde continued to grow with more and more Schooners coming through the singular, Rio wasn't sure avoiding them was even possible. Around the island's perimeter, panels opened in the ground and along the cliff faces from which anti-aircraft guns emerged to take aim. _This is going to be a bloodbath_ , he predicted as he ran inside and down the hall to the control room where the three technicians were in the midst of arming themselves with the standard issue assault rifles. Bronson herself had been given one as well but in contrast to the others, she trembled as she held it in front of her. It didn't look to him as if she had ever shot a gun in her life.

"Captain!" Pamela called as she prepared to toss him a gun. Rio waved his hand as he set the locker down.

"I'll use my own if you don't mind." Flipping open the latch, Rio reached in and pulled out a bullpup shotgun, the three techs' eyes widening in surprise as he shoved a magazine into place.

"Give me an update," the Commander ordered as the girls returned to their stations.

"Fifty confirmed Schooners," Pamela answered. "No make that seventy. No...100. My god, their numbers just keep growing."

"What's their position?" Jill asked.

"All DRAGONS holding position at 5,000 meters," Hikaru said. "They're circling the singularity."

"What are you waiting for?" Bronson demanded. "Have the gunners open fire!"

"Calm down!" Rio told her. "Anti-aircraft guns only have a maximum range of 3,000 meters. We have to wait until they get closer."

"Commander," a familiar voice said over the intercom. "Eleanor squad ready to launch."

"Do it," Jill answered. "Zhao Mei, get the next squad ready to deploy. Eleanor squad, take position at 3500 meters and wait for reinforcements. Don't make any moves until the enemy does." From the launch strip, the second squad flew off to meet the enemy as Rio stepped up to Jill's side.

"You see it too don't you?" he asked.

"This isn't some random attack," Jill nodded. "They're waiting for something."

"Yeah but for what?" he wondered

"Commander," Salia's voice said over the intercom. "First squad is assembled. We can launch immediately after third squad."

"Listen Salia," Jill said. "I need you to get down to the prison block and release Ange and Hilda. We're going to need all the help we can get. I want Ange and Vilkiss in the sky within the next five minutes." Rio cut a glance down at her. The thought of Hilda being put in danger was not something that he liked. But Jill was right in that they needed every pilot at their disposal. All he could do was trust in Hilda's abilities and hope that would be enough to keep her safe.

"Ange and Vilkiss," Salia repeated. "But Ma'am..."

"That is an order Salia," Jill scolded. "Now do it!"

* * *

Salia stared down at the transceiver in her hand. Why? Why was it always Ange? All Salia ever wanted was to be of use to Jill. To be just like her. She worked harder than anyone and yet everything just fell into Ange's lap. Even after she had betrayed and abandoned them, Jill still gave Ange all her focus.

"Hey Salia!" Vivian called. "What are we waiting for?" Salia looked to her squad as they awaited her orders. Jill had entrusted her with leadership of the first squad. Had brought her into Libertus. So why couldn't she entrust her with Vilkiss? If all it took was that ring then why wouldn't she entrust her with that as well?

"All of you to your units!" she ordered. "Launch immediately after third squad. I'll join you afterwards!"

"Wait a minute!" Rosalie yelled. "Where are you going?"

"There's something I need!" Before any further questions could be asked, Salia had already vanished down the corridor. If Jill wouldn't acknowledge her freely then Salia would make her.

* * *

"Third squad has reached the perimeter," Olivier announced. "Still no sign of attack from the enemy."

"Have them maintain position," Jill repeated. "No firing until the enemy attacks."

"You can't be serious!" Bronson cried. "Belay that order. All Para-mail units open fire right..."

"Will you shut up!" Rio roared. "If you can't figure out what's going on then keep out of it!" Emma flinched at the sudden outburst and sheepishly backed away.

"That was rather out of character," Jill commented.

"That's the least of my problems right now." It was then that he noticed the screeching from the DRAGONS had stopped. And in its place was something else.

 _Hoshi ni toban El Ragna_

 _Banri o koete kanata e_

* * *

The song carried its way to every corner of Arzenal, eventually reaching the cell where Ange and Hilda were incarcerated. Through the small window neither of them could see what was going on but apparently, according to Jill's announcement over the intercom, a singular had opened right above Arzenal. In the resulting chaos, the guard had run off to aid in defense, leaving the two of them to wait for any further news.

 _Hoshi ni yukan El Ragna_

 _Setsuna yuukyuu o_

"Do you hear that?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah I do," Ange said. What was that? The language was different, as was the rhythm, but the melody was definitely the song of the Imperial family.

* * *

 _Nagare nagare itsukushimu_

 _Mata seishi no yurikago de_

 _Yaraku awadatsu_

Once the third squad had launched, the remaining members of first squad waited for their own units to be brought up the main elevator. Like the others, they too had heard the strange melody that interrupted the DRAGON invasion.

"What the hell?" Rosalie asked. Next to her, Chris's head jerked left to right as she looked up to see where the source of it was.

"Hey!" Vivian said. "That sounds like Ange's song."

"You're right," Ersha agreed. "But who's singing it?"

* * *

"Commander," Pamela said. "I've got three new signals on radar."

"More DRAGONS?" Jill asked.

"Negative," Olivier replied. "I'm detecting some sort of radio signal."

"Put it on screen now," Jill ordered. Overhead, the main screen revealed the sky over Arzenal and the ring of Schooners that swarmed around the still open singular. Within the doorway, movement could be seen as three figures descended into view.

"It can't be," Emma gasped. On the screen before them were three winged humanoid machines. One red, a second green, and a third blue. On their rear skirt armor were some kind of firearm, almost twice the length of the standard Para-mail assault rifle, while a short blade was mounted on each unit's right arm. The red one, presumably the leader, had two horns while its companions each had only one. "Are those...Para-mail?" Rio saw it himself but he still didn't believe it. Everything from what limited data the Network had gathered stated that singularities were random occurrences and the DRAGONS wild animals. But what if they weren't? What if the DRAGONS were being controlled by some kind of intelligence and the incursions were actually some kind of military invasion?

"So that's what they were waiting for," Jill realized as she picked up her transceiver. "All units, those three unknown Para-Mail are our enemy. They are priority targets and will be considered 'First Off' bounties. Engage and eliminate them at once."

"Hold on a minute," Rio said. "Something isn't right." No one made an entrance like that unless they wanted to be noticed. And that meant that whoever was piloting those units were planning something.

 _Aah, sen no toki no rinne no tabi_

 _Tsunagi au te to te sagashi motome_

The second and third squads switched their Para-mails to Destroyer mode and began to climb in altitude toward the enemy units. As they closed the distance, the three unknowns made no effort to counter. Instead, the red unit suddenly began to shine with a golden light, its shoulders opening up to reveal a pair of glowing apertures.

"Pull them back!" he warned. "Pull them back now!"

 _Kokoro kawashi ibuku kaze yo_

 _Aratana sekai o tobe_

"All units scatter!" Jill ordered. "Break off the engagement!" The formation broke but were too late to entirely avoid the twin swirling vortexes of energy that the lead enemy fired at them, vaporizing everything in its path.

"Hit the deck!" Rio yelled. Jill and the technicians threw themselves to the floor as Rio grabbed Bronson and threw her down alongside him as the attack roared over their heads, shattering the windows of the control room as it passed them by to impact the island.

* * *

Within Enryugo's cockpit, Salamandinay watched with a sick heart as the True Star song concluded and the Discord Phasers fired, erasing all in their path from existence. Several enemy units managed to dodge but some were caught in the blast, their forms vanishing like mist in the sunlight. She had wanted to avoid this but the suffering of her people necessitated a difficult choice. _Forgive me_ , she prayed. _I only do what I must._ The blast continued towards the Norma's island base, impacting in a flash that filled her entire vision. When it faded, Salamandinay saw that the entire northwest quarter of the plateau along with the adjacent perimeter islands had been destroyed, leaving a gaping hole in both land and sea.

"Lady Salamandinay," Kaname called from Hekiryugo. "What happened?"

"It would seem Enryugo's sensors caused an anomaly with the Discord Phasers salvaged from the Susano'o," she answered.

"What are you orders then?" Naga asked.

"We shall have to continue the attack directly. Naga, eliminate the remaining Para-mails. Kaname, take a contingent and attack the base. I shall work on calibrating the targeting sensors and then fire again."

* * *

As the light faded and the ringing in her ears ceased, Jill picked herself off the floor of the control room and looked around. By some miracle, the attack from the lead unit had missed them. Down on the lower deck, Pamela and the others slowly rose to their feet while next to her, Rio and the Inspector did the same. "Is it over?" Bronson raggedly gasped.

"Get me a damage report now!" Jill ordered. Pamela typed into her console but shook her head.

"No good. Radar, communications, sensors...all dead."

"Look!" Hikaru cried out. The group looked up through the shattered observation window and saw that the Para-mail who had survived the assault were now engaging the enemy. The blue unit led the Schooners in combat, drawing the weapon on its back to fire an energy beam that pierced through a glaive and a hauser, destroying them both in one shot. The red unit meanwhile held back as if observing. _It must be readying for another blast_ , Jill realized. _We have to take it out before it fires again. I doubt it'll miss a second time._

"Where's the third one?" Olivier wondered. As if in reply, the unit in question appeared overhead, leading a swarm of Schooners down towards Arzenal. The base guns fired, and several Schooner's were clipped before the green unit fired its rifle, the beam slashing across the cliff face east of the launch strip and decimating an entire row of guns.

"Evacuate the Command Center now!" Jill ordered. "We'll resume operations from emergency command!"

"You mean we have to go out there?" Bronson panicked. "Are you crazy?" Before she could answer, a shadow fell over the command center and a Schooner dropped down to perch on the shattered remains of the overhead canopy. Olivier gave a sudden cry of shock and fell over as the beast stuck its head through and lunged its jaws toward her. The girl shrieked as Jill drew her revolver when something leapt past her and over the desk. Throwing out his arm as he landed, Rio raised a mana shield and blocked the creature before it could snatch Olivier and fired his shotgun, the shot blowing off a chunk of the beast's head as it faltered and toppled over to plummet onto the landing strip below.

"Come on," he told her as he extended his hand. Olivier looked up to him with a confused stare but accepted and he pulled her to her feet just as another Schooner flew down and barged its way through the front window of the control room before opening its mouth to roar.

* * *

Rio raised another shield as the second Schooner lunged forward when it suddenly roared and a sensation like burning needles stabbing him all over suddenly raced through his body. His vision blurred from the pain and he stumbled but Olivier caught him and pulled him out of the way.

"Are you alright sir?" she asked. Once he was out of the range of the DRAGONS' voice the pain faded and he regained his footing.

"Yeah, thanks," he answered, just as someone screamed in fury. Up by the command post, her eyes glossed over as if drugged, Bronson opened fire and sprayed the control room as Rio and the girls ducked for cover until Jill rushed forward to strike Bronson out. Once the immediate threat was cleared, Jill fired her own gun and nailed the Schooner right between the eyes.

"Everyone move out!" Jill ordered. As the group rushed towards the exit, Rio took a moment to throw Bronson's unconscious form over his shoulder.

"You two," he gestured to Hikaru and Pamela. "Take my lock box with us." The two girls complied and taking a handle each, picked it up as they hurried after the others.

"Damn this thing is heavy!" Hikaru groaned. "How many guns does he have in here anyway?"

"Hopefully enough!" Rio answered. At the door, Jill took a moment to check for cover and saw it was clear. A quick gesture to the others and she led them out into the yard in the direction of the emergency command bunker. Once outside, the devastation became shockingly clear as the entire northwest quarter of Arzenal was completely gone. _The cemetery_ , he realized. _Sarah's grave_. _It's gone_. A sudden screech from overhead and Rio looked up as a third Schooner dived towards them. "Damn you!" he screamed as he raised his weapon and emptied the clip.

* * *

Ange didn't know what had just happened, but whatever it was it had shaken the entire island, knocking her and Hilda off their feet and onto the floor. "Ow!" she moaned. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Hilda said. Climbing atop the cell's toilet, Hilda craned up on tiptoe and peered out the window, only to cry out in alarm and leap clear as something smashed through the wall and continued through the bars. As the dust cleared and the two girls picked themselves up, they stared in shock at the corpse of a Schooner class DRAGON, it's body riddled with bullets.

"Hello!" a voice called. "Is anyone here!"

"Momoka!" Ange called. "Momoka down here!" She and Hilda fled their cell and down the hall to the jail ward's entrance where Momoka was already waiting for them.

"Lady Angelise!" Momoka joyously called. "Thank heavens you and Ms. Hilda are safe!" Lighting her hand with the Light of Mana, Momoka beckoned the door to unlock and swing open.

"Momoka what's going on?"

"Arzenal's under attack! And then there was something about enemy Para-mail and that explosion and I'm sorry but I just don't know." Enemy para-mail? Did Ange hear her right?

"What about Rio?" Hilda asked. "Where's he?"

"I'm not sure," Momoka answered. "When the singularity opened, he got me out of the guest house and sent me down here to hide. But then I got lost until I found my way here."

"Look, I'm pretty sure Rio can take care of himself," Ange assured her. "Let's just get to the hanger and see what's going on."

* * *

Setting the Inspector down onto the ground, Rio looked around as Jill surveyed the battle through a pair of binoculars and the others began setting up the emergency command center. A fortified bunker whose defense was supplemented by the rock fissure it had been built into, the red unit's attack had just barely missed it. Then again, they were lucky any of them were still alive. Rio had been briefed about it for his mission but he still couldn't believe what he had seen. _Those were Discord Phasers_ , he realized. The same weapons Embryo had built into the Raga-mail. So then where did these units get theirs?. He didn't think that the other two had any. If so then they would have fired after the first unit had missed.

"Ma'am," Olivier said. "We're connected."

"Give me status now!" Jill ordered.

"It's not good," Pamela answered. "Nearly all of squad two has been wiped out along with half of squad three."

"Get me the hanger!" Hikaru tossed Jill a transceiver. "Zhao Mei come in. Do you read me?"

"I'm here Commander," Zhao Mei answered.

"What's the status on the first squad's deployment."

"Four of the units are ready to go. Salia still isn't back yet though."

"She'll be along shortly," Jill explained. "For now, launch who you have. Then get ready to do an emergency resupply of the survivors from squads two and three."

"Yes Ma'am." From his place in the background, Rio watched the others and was disgusted with how useless he felt. He wasn't a tech-head so he couldn't help connect the bunker to the outside world nor did he have a para-mail so he couldn't go out and help fight. And even if he did, he wasn't sure that he'd be of any use. If the DRAGONS really could neutralize Mana then how was he going to fight them? While he hadn't gone crazy like Bronson, when that one Schooner had roared at him it felt as if he was about to pass out for the pain. Boss was right. He couldn't get involved it this fight. All he could do was sit back and watch. Just like when Sarah was taken. _Damn it what am I doing?_ he cursed. _Why did I come here if I can't do anything to help?_

"Commander come in," Someone said over the intercom. "Damn it Jill pick up!" In addition to the voice, there was shooting, barking, and the screech of DRAGONS.

"I read you Jasmine what's going on?"

"The DRAGONS are starting to break through. Me and my girls are keeping them from getting in through the mall and Zhao Mei and her crew have the hanger covered. But any hole big enough for them to squeeze through is a way in."

"Understood. Keep holding them off at your end," Jill answered. "Attention all residents. The enemy has entered the base. Prepare for close quarters combat." So now the DRAGONS were inside? Ange and Hilda were probably still in their cell. What would happen if a DRAGON found its way into the prison ward? They'd be trapped with no way out. Then there was Momoka. If the DRAGONS didn't tear her to bits when they found her they'd use that roar of theirs which would do who knew what to her. Rio's glance shifted between Jill and the Command Center staff, the door, and back to the locker full of the gear he had purchased from Jasmine. What other choice did he have?

* * *

With Zhao Mei and the armorers providing cover fire, the four members of first squad waited until a gap in the attack presented itself before lifting off in their Para-mails and shooting off into the sky. A mob of Schooners dove towards them but their underslung guns fired and mowed them down before they could even get close. They then turned their fire on the DRAGON's attacking their comrades and managed to open a hole in the enemy's advance.

"Girls!" Ersha broadcast over the radio. "Come down and fill up. We'll keep them busy until you get refueled."

"Yeah leave them to us!" Vivian added. The survivors of second and third dashed past them and the first company converted to Destroyer mode.

"Girls listen," Ersha ordered. As the oldest member, she had taken unofficial leadership until Salia could join them. "Concentrate all fire on the Schooners. Don't engage the enemy Para-mail until reinforcements arrive." With Vivian protecting their flanks, the three artillery units aimed their cannons and fired a barrage at the invading horde. As it saw its comrades being decimated by the sudden offense, the blue enemy unit signaled the DRAGONS to retreat as it charged toward the first company, bolts of energy shooting from a weapon on its left forearm.

"Look out!" Chris warned. The first company scattered but Rosalie, whose Glaive unit suffered from compromised mobility due to its mounted cannons, couldn't move fast enough and was clipped on its right flank, the blast knocking it off course and sending it spiraling towards the sea. "Rosalie!" Christ screamed as she dived and grabbed onto the yellow Glaive's arm. "It's alright I've got you!" The blue enemy however dove straight towards them when a whirling blade flew past and nearly sliced it open. As the enemy broke off its attack, Vivian caught her unit's boomerang and beckoned for it to come on.

"Back away from my friends!" she warned. Behind the blue unit, two Schooner appeared and prepared to attack when the blue enemy raised hits hand and held them back. Raising its other arm, the short blade on its right limb extended into a full length sword which it pointed towards the pink Razor.

"Oh so you wanna fight?" Vivian dared. Holstering her assault rifle on her hip skirt, Vivian gripped her boomerang in both hands and separated it to form a pair of fighting knives. "Well come on then!"

* * *

The smell of gunpowder was so thick that it was hard to breathe. From every direction, echoes of gunshots, screams of pain, and inhuman roars resonated through the entire base. Cracks raced along the wall and debris was scattered all over the floor. No doubt caused by whatever that explosion was. "Are you sure it's this way?" Ange asked.

"Trust me," Hilda said. "All the time I spent planning my escape, I memorized every passage in this place." Behind Ange, Momoka faltered behind and clutched at her head.

"Are you okay?" Ange asked. Momoka nodded and smiled assuringly.

"Yes I'm fine milady. It must be all this excitement." Up ahead, a stairwell came into view and Hilda pointed the way forward.

"Here," she said as she opened the door. "This leads directly up to the mess hall. From there we can..." a furious screech was the only other warning they had before a Schooner suddenly dropped down the stairway towards them. Hilda slammed the door in its path but the furious beast smashed through it as though it were paper, knocking them apart as Ange landed on one side while Hilda and Momoka on the other. As the beast regained its bearings and tried to decide which one it should attack first, Ange picked up a rock that had fallen down from the ceiling and chucked it at the DRAGON's head.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Over here you overgrown lizard!" As she hoped the Schooner turned towards her and tensed itself to pounce when Momoka threw out her hand and trapped it in a Mana barrier. "Great!" Ange praised. "Now hold it still. I'll see if I can't find a gun to finish it off with." With the DRAGON trapped, Ange rushed down the hall to where the gunfire was last heard and hopefully borrow an assault rifle off of someone. Or at least that was what he planned to do before something tripped her as she ran by, causing her to fall forward as something struck the back of her neck to knock her out.

* * *

"You got it?" Hilda asked. Hopefully, Ange would be back soon with something to kill it.

"Don't worry!" Momoka assured her. "It's not getting out of that!" As if hearing her comment, the DRAGON turned back to them, it's eyes gleaming as it roared and the barrier shattered as if Hilda herself had touched it.

"What the hell? she cried. A sudden thud beside her and Hilda turned to see Momoka collapsed on the floor. "Momoka!" What the hell did that thing do to her? A sudden snarl and a shadow falling over her caused HIlda to turn back as the Schooner loomed over them, it's jaws opening to reveal a maw of razor sharp teeth.

* * *

"Squads two and three have made it to the hanger," Olivier announced. "Zhao Mei reports resupplying the surviving units will take about 10 minutes."

"Tell her she has five," Jill answered. Of course, even that may not be quick enough. From what she could see, the enemy units weren't just incredibly advanced, they were powerful as well. Almost on the same level as Vilkiss. In fact, Jill suspected that they were probably the same class as a Raga-mail. That red unit was equipped with Discord Phasers and it seemed to possess an Archangel system as well. That was the only reason why it could have glowed the way it did. _D_ _amn it Salia what is taking so long?_ Jill wondered. Vilkiss was the only weapon that could possibly match these enemy units. If they didn't get it into the air before the red unit fired another blast they were all dead.

"First squad is managing to hold off the enemy," Pamela announced. "No losses so far. Unit Vivian is currently engaging the blue enemy unit. Green unit however is decimating the base's gun emplacements. Only 30% remain operable."

"Hey wait a minute!" Hikaru suddenly said. "Where'd the Captain go?" All eyes turned to the back of the bunker but in place of Captain Algren, all they saw was an open door and an empty lock box.

* * *

Hilda was so terrified she couldn't move. The Schooner's mass took up the entire width and height of the hall but even hunched over it was able to move easily. Even if she ran, even if she left Momoka behind, the DRAGON would catch her before she could take two steps. _Help me!_ , she prayed. _Someone anyone help me!_ The Schooner finally lunged and Hilda braced her arms to shield herself when a sound like twin thunderclaps erupted behind the DRAGON and it fell over dead. As her heart felt like it was about to erupt from her chest, Hilda looked up to see a figure step out from the ruined stairwell.

"Looks like I made it." In the harness that he had placed over his uniform, Rio had strapped on enough firepower to take on an army. Amidst the grenades and the spare clips that hung from the belt and shoulder strap, a .44 semi-auto magnum and a helical submachine gun were holstered on his hips while a short blade hung across his back. In his hands, the muzzle of a bullpup shotgun smoked from when he had pumped two rounds into the DRAGON's back. "You okay?" Hilda looked to him and found herself speechless. Something inside of her was stirred that she didn't understand and had never been triggered by a man before.

"Uh yeah. Thanks. Oh no Momoka!" Hilda knelt down by the maid's side as Rio came forward. "The DRAGON, it did something with its roar. It shattered her Mana and..."

"Yeah I know," Rio interrupted. "Something in their roar affects humans. The Inspector went crazy when one broke into the command center and roared at us."

"So why aren't you being affected?"

"I am just not as bad. It hurts me but it's nothing I can't handle. I think my M-Jammer must be protecting me from the worst of it." With a groan, Momoka regained consciousness and sat up. "How are you feeling?" he asked as Hilda helped her to her feet.

"Okay I guess. Wait! Where's Lady Angelise?"

"I was about to ask you two the same thing."

"When the Schooner attacked us," Hilda explained, "she ran off to find a weapon to kill it with. She should have been back by now."

"Let's go find her before something else does," Rio said. "I'll explain what I can but we need to find her and get her into Vilkiss if we're gonna get out of this alive."

* * *

It had been a stroke of luck running into Ange out in the hall. It saved Salia the trouble of having to try and take her ring at gunpoint. How she got out or what happened to Hilda she didn't know but Salia had more important things to take care of. Dragging Ange's unconscious body to a nearby closet, Salia propped her against the interior as she pulled off the ring. So this was the key to Vilkiss? All she needed was this and she could finally retake everything that Ange had stolen from her. With a satisfied smirk, Salia put the ring on her own finger and then closed the door. So long as Ange didn't make any noise she should be safe. And even if she was found, so long as Salia had the ring then Libertus would go ahead as planned. Jill would have no choice but to entrust everything to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **ONE MAN'S STAND**

As she regained consciousness, Ange winced as she felt the lump on the back of her head. _What happened?_ she wondered. The last thing she remembered was something tripping her in the hall and then...

"Momoka!" she cried, kicking out her legs to strike something hard and broad with her foot. Now that her eyes were open, she looked around but all she could see was darkness. Ange reached out and felt another surface. From what she could feel, it seemed as if she were trapped in a box of some kind. As she managed to stand, her elbow banged against something hard and long that fell against her and she cursed in surprise. _I have to get out of here!_ she realized. _Momoka and Hilda...I can't let that DRAGON kill them!_ She banged on all four sides but couldn't figure out how her cage opened "Hey!" she called. "Someone get me out of here!"

* * *

"So you're saying the DRAGONS have Para-mail?" Hilda asked.

"Exactly!" Rio answered. Peering around a corner, Rio gestured for her and Momoka to follow once he was certain no DRAGONS were in sight. "And one of them is equipped with a WMD. Just one blast took out a huge chunk of the island. When I left the command bunker, the rest of first squad minus Salia was about to engage them. But if we don't get Ange and Vilkiss into the air before that red unit fires again then we're dead."

"What happened to Ms. Salia?" Momoka asked.

"Jill sent her to release Ange and Hilda. Once we find Ange, I'll go look for her." Ahead, gunfire echoed down another passage and the three hurried towards its source. Turning the corner, they were greeted to a squad from the reserves who had just taken out another Schooner.

"Captain Sir!" one said as they saw Rio approach.

"At ease!" he told them. "Status report!"

"We're picking them off just as soon as we can find them," the leader said. "Luckily their size works against them in tight quarters but they keep getting in from the outside." As if to emphasize the point, another screech echoed through the halls followed by a scream and more gunfire.

"Understood. Now listen up all of you. We need to find Ange. She and her cellmate here were separated when they got attacked by a DRAGON. It's imperative that we find her and get her up into the air. Have any of you.."

"Wait a minute?" Momoka interrupted. "I hear something." Rio cocked his ear and beneath the sounds of the battle that raged throughout Arzenal, a thumping like someone kicking a wall could be heard along with a muffled yell.

"Hey! Someone answer me!"

"Is that Ange?" Hilda wondered. They followed the sound until they came to a maintenance closet in which something was banging wildly. Hilda and Rio exchanged puzzled glances as Momoka unlocked the handle and Ange stumbled out, a cluster of brooms and mops falling down behind her. "Seriously! You ditched us to hide in the closet?"

"Lady Angelise would never do something so low!" Momoka protested

"Of course I didn't!" Ange gasped. "Something tripped me and then I got knocked out and when I woke up I was in there! I don't know why but...my ring!" Ange gaped at her barren hand and then frantically turned back to the closet, throwing the fallen broomsticks and other cleaning supplies out of her way. "They took my ring!" As Ange frantically searched for her missing ring, a thousand thoughts raced through Rio's head at once. It didn't seem likely that someone would take the chance to steal some random jewelry in the middle of a siege. The only logical reason was that they knew about the ring's connection to Vilkiss. But who? Minus himself Rio could count the ones who knew the truth about that ring on one hand. And none of them could possibly have any motive to steal it except to... _Wait a minute_ , he realized. _She wouldn't._

"I think I know who took it. But if I'm right then we're in deep trouble. Does anyone have a radio?" One of the reserve squad handed him a transceiver from her belt. "Jill come in. Can you read me?" No reply, though a few of the Norma gave him perplexed stares. The command bunker must be on a separate system. "Shit! Ange, I think Salia took your ring. She's going to use it to take Vilkiss for herself."

"What?" Ange cried. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Just trust me okay! Alright listen up!" he said as he turned to the reserves. "I need two volunteers. One to take Ange and Hilda to the hanger. A second to take Momoka someplace where the DRAGONS can't reach her. The rest of you come with me."

"Hold on," Hilda said. "What are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can," he told her. "Go and kill as many of the small fry as I can."

"Come on," Ange urged. "We have to catch up to Salia. And as for you," she warned Rio, "if anything happens to Momoka you're going to answer to me. But if you can keep her safe...then maybe I'll listen to what you have to say." Rio smiled and now the Norma were really confused. The behavior of the man they knew as Captain Algren was strange enough but now a Norma had threatened him and he acted as though it were nothing.

"I'll hold you to that now get going."

"Lady Angelise please be careful," Momoka pleaded.

"That goes for you to," Rio told Hilda, who lightly smirked.

"Please. As if a bunch of Schooners could kill me." One of the others stepped forward and gestured for the two pilots to follow before vanishing with them up the staircase. As another reserve took Momoka back down the hall, Rio turned to the others and realized that he would have a lot of explaining to do later.

"Let's go. We've got pests to exterminate."

* * *

In the skies over Arzenal, the battle raged on as the massive DRAGON horde swooped down onto the remaining Para-mail. Though only three artillery units faced their onslaught, they formed a triangle formation and covered each others flanks, forming a wall of bullets and canon fire that prevented the Schooners from getting in too close.

"Good work everyone!" Ersha called out. "We just need to hold them off until the others resupply!"

"There's too many!" Chris cried. "We can't keep it up!"

"We have to!" Rosalie argued. "Just think of all the prize money that adds up from bagging so many small fry! We won't get any if we die!"

A short distance away, the blue enemy clashed with Vivian and her Razer, the two units dancing in a whirlwind of blades. Vivian slashed with one of her boomerang blades and the unit blocked with its arm sword. Rolling off the counter, Vivian spun and stabbed for the enemy's back only for the blue unit to spin along with her and dodge the blow. It's knee came up to strike her abdominal hull but Vivian countered with a knee strike of her own, the impact knocking the two of them apart. Inside her cockpit, sweat beading on her brow, Vivian gasped as she prepared for her next assault. _Whoever's in that Para-mail is pretty awesome!_ she thought. _I haven't had this much of a workout in a long time!_ Within her own unit, Naga herself felt as if her skills were also being pushed to their limit. Soryugo was build for speed and agility to match her own fighting style. But this pink enemy, between its natural mobility and the skill of its pilot, was able to match her move for move. _This is no ordinary enemy,_ she realized. _She fights as if she were one of us._

Overhead, Salamandinay oversaw her forces as they continued their assault. The targeting sensors had been calibrated. Now all she had to do was wait for Enryugo's power core to stabilize so that it could sustain another blast. At the moment, Naga engaged one enemy in her Soryugo while Kaname continued to wear down the defenses of the enemy base. She was just about to call them in when movement from the island's main launch strip caught her attention. Rising towards her was another enemy unit. But this one was different from the others. It was white in color and the design featured elements that were not to dissimilar from their Ryuu-shin-ki. _That's one of his machines_ , she realized as she checked the timer on her console. Seven minutes remained until the singular would have to be closed to prevent a dimensional rift.

"Naga, Kaname," she ordered over the radio, "continue with your own assignments. Leave that white unit to me."

* * *

"Ma'am!" Olivier said. "I just got word from Zhao Mei! Vilkiss has just taken off!"

"Excellent!" Jill said as she picked up the transceiver. "Ange, listen. That red unit is the priority target. Take it out before it fires its weapon again and..."

"I already know that Jill!" That voice. It couldn't be!

"Salia?" Jill cried. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Bring Vilkiss back immediately! That's an order!"

"I don't care! If you won't listen then I'll force you to!" The radio was cut and Jill stared out the window in a mixture of shock and horror.

'You...stupid girl!"

* * *

As far as Salia could see, the DRAGON horde filled the entire sky. And just ahead, the red unit that had decimated almost a third of Arzenal hung suspended beneath the singular. But Salia was not afraid. She finally had Vilkiss. And with Ange's ring on her finger, she'd finally be able to control it. _Watch me Alektra!_ she vowed. _I'll show you that Ange never should have been entrusted with Vilkiss._ The assault rifle fired, and trio of Schooners that loomed before her were cut to pieces.

"Hey it's Ange!" she heard Rosalie shout over the radio

"What the hell is she doing here?" Chris demanded.

"She's not!" Salia answered. "You three, continue holding off the Schooners. The others will be back to relieve you shortly. Vivian, keep that blue unit occupied. I'm going after the leader." As if sensing her intent, the red unit dived towards her. Salia gunned the accelerator in response and braced herself for the boost in speed but instead of the roar of engine fire, Vilkiss's speed hardly increased at all. _What's going on?_ she wondered. _Why aren't you moving?_

* * *

If the lower levels were a battlefield the upper levels were a slaughterhouse. As soon as Ange and Hilda made their way up the staircase and into the mess hall, the sickly sweet smell of blood hung heavy in the air. Everywhere they looked, bodies of Norma and DRAGONS littered the floor while behind a row of upturned tables, Linda the head cook and the rest of the kitchen staff held the line against the Schooners as they tried again and again to enter the base through the cafeteria's main window.

"Hey!" their escort called. "I have to get these two to their locker room! Give us cover!"

"On it!" Linda answered. With the guard leading the way, the two pilots made their way around the barricade and down the hall towards the first squad's locker room. A quick change into their flight suits, and they rushed on to the main hanger.

"Ange! Hilda!" Zhao Mei called as she saw them approach, DRAGON copses littering the runway and launch deck. As the mechanics hurried to refuel and rearm the Para-mails, the surviving members of first and second squad provided cover and shot down whatever DRAGONS swooped into firing range. Across the way, more gunfire and shrieks could be heard from Jasmine's mall along with Vulcan's barking. "What happened? Salia told me you two were out of commission." So it was Salia that had knocked her out. As Ange looked around, she noticed something else of hers was missing.

"Mei, where's Vilkiss?"

"See for yourself!" Ange followed the mechanic's direction and her mouth fell open as she saw Vilkiss attempting to intercept a red Para-mail that dived towards it. A short distance away, the first squad's artillery units attempted to hold off the Schooners while nearby, Vivian's unit clashed against another enemy. As they watched, Vilkiss attempted to transform but faltered, allowing the red unit to deliver a kick as it passed it to send Vilkiss falling in a spiral toward the sea.

"Mei!"another mechanic called. "We're ready to go!"

"Good! Riders to your Para-mail. Everyone else, give them cover!"

"What about mine?" Hilda asked.

"It's already fueled up," Mei answered. "You can launch right after the others."

"Hold on a minute!" Ange said. "Mei, launch Hilda first. Hilda I need a favor!"

* * *

Salia clenched her teeth as the world spun around her. Fighting against the G-forces, Salia forced Vikiss's engines into hover position and managed to regain her stability. "I don't understand," she gasped. "Why aren't you working?" She had the ring. Just like Ange did when she piloted it so why was it different? Why wasn't Vilkiss able to match that red enemy? As if in answer, Jill's cryptic statement from long ago repeated in her head

 _You can't do what you can't do._

A sudden roar overhead signaled the approach of a group of Schooners and Salia dove out of their way but even then Vilkiss continued to struggle as if resisting her every step of the way. Now the DRAGONS were closing in when a sudden burst of machine gun fire cut them down.

"Will you stop shoving me!" someone yelled over the radio

"You're the one who asked for a lift so don't bitch to me about it!" Salia turned around just as a familiar looking red Para-mail flew up to her side. And on it, Ange rode behind Hilda.

"Salia!" Ange yelled. "I don't know what you're doing but give me back my ring AND Vilkiss!" How did she get out so quickly? And why was Hilda of all people helping her? Didn't she still hate Ange for Zola's death?

"Forget it!" she yelled. "Vilkiss is mine and I won't let you take it!" As if sensing her will, Vilkiss's engines suddenly roared to life and it shot off in pursuit of the red enemy. _I can do it_ , Salia thought. _I will prove that I can pilot Vilkiss._

* * *

Weaving in and out of the anti-aircraft fire, Kaname drew Hekiryugo's Zuiun and decimated another row of guns. By now, over half of the enemy's defenses had been neutralized, allowing the Syphis clan to freely infiltrate the base and engage the Norma one on one. As she prepared to move on to the next zone, one of the Syphis flew up and in their people's language alerted her to what had just emerged from the base. _So they have one of his accursed machines_ , she realized. Shortly afterwards, Lady Salamandinay herself ordered her and Naga to continue with their respective missions while she dealt with the sole Ragna-mail. From her position above the enemy base, Kaname watched as Lady Salamandinay met her opponent's charge head on and easily swatted her aside. _Odd_ , she realized. _A Ragna-mail should not be bested so easily._ Shortly afterwards, a red Para-mail emerged from the launch bay and flew off in pursuit of the white unit. Though most of the base artillery had been dealt with, a number of the Normas' Para-mail had survived Lady Salamandinay's attack. Though she had no doubt that the Princess could handle herself, any further opponents could prove a hindrance and only minutes remained until they would have to retreat.

"Naga," she broadcast, "Keep the units outside occupied. I'm going to take out their hanger."

* * *

Again Salia tried to switch Vilkiss into destroyer mode but the transformation faltered and it snapped back into flight mode. _Fine, then I'll just use this_ , she decided. Salia chased the red unit, the underslung assault rifle spraying the air as the enemy easily continued to avoid every bullet.

"Stop mocking me!" she yelled. Why? Why couldn't she hit it? Why was Vilkiss resisting her?

 _Because you're not Ange_ , Jill's voice echoed in her head.

So what if Ange had a talent for flying Para-mail. She had been flying for far longer.

 _You can't do what you can't do!_

 _That's not true!_ she screamed to herself. _I've worked harder than anyone so why is it Ange!? I have the ring what else do I need?_ As if in answer, Salia remembered Rio's statement at the meeting.

 _Only a royal Norma can pilot that machine._

That couldn't be true. If that was all it took then that would mean... _Jill lied to me_ , she realized. The revelation left Salia so numb she couldn't respond when the red unit suddenly changed direction and flew past her, the beam gun on its arm firing a salvo that knocked Villkiss out of the sky.

* * *

From the back of her Glaive, Hilda watched in horror as the enemy unit blasted Vilkiss and sent it into another spiral. "Go after her," Ange told her.

"And do what?"

"When we get close, I'll jump over to Vilkiss." Hilda's mouth dropped open and she stared at Ange as if she had gone crazy. "Do you have a better idea?" Ange did have a point

"I guess not. Hold on!" Ange tightened her hold around Hilda's waist and Hilda blushed as she felt Ange's ample breasts press against her back. It had been a while since she had felt the warmth of a another body. But as nice as Ange felt for some reason it just didn't excite her as much as it used to.

* * *

Through her binoculars, Jill watched in horror as Salia was knocked out of the sky. If Vilkiss was destroyed then that was it. Libertus was as good as lost. A red flash caught her eye and Jill followed it to find Hilda's unit chasing after Vilkiss. And riding behind Hilda was someone with golden blonde hair. _Ange_ , she thought. _I don't know what you're planning but it had better be good._

"Commander we have a problem," Pamela warned.

"What is it now?" Jill demanded. This was turning into a real mess. If it weren't bad enough that they were grossly outnumbered, their only hope was about to crash into the sea.

"That green enemy," she answered. "It's moving around to the front of the base. It looks like its heading straight for the hanger." Jill cursed under her breath and reached for the intercom.

"All remaining guns," she announced, "target the green enemy. Attention all available personnel. Hostile heading to the hanger. Jasmine, Zhao Mei, get ready for some company!"

* * *

Doing her best to keep the children calm, Mary herded them into the corner where hopefully they could avoid being noticed. As one of the teachers assigned to watch over the Norma children, their safety was her top priority. When the Commander had announced that a singularity had opened above the base, she had led them down to the designated saferoom. But now, following that explosion, it sounded as if the DRAGONS had infiltrated the base. From outside in the hall, inhuman screeches and gunfire could be heard. "Ms. Mary?" one girl asked. "Are the DRAGONS going to eat us?" Mary smiled and shook her head.

"Or course not. We just need to stay quiet and let the adults handle this." Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps out in the hall signaled the presence of something huge. Mary held a finger to her mouth and the children all went quiet. Hopefully, the creature wouldn't notice them and move on. A dark shadow passed by under the crack of the door and Mary gave a sigh of relief when the wall suddenly shattered and the DRAGON stuck its head through the freshly made hole. The children screamed but Mary grabbed the chalkboard eraser she had taken with her from the classroom and chucked it at the DRAGON's head, blinding it with a cloud of dust as it sneezed and clawed at its eyes. "Run now!" With their attacker distracted, Mary rushed the children out the door and suddenly found herself face to face with Captain Algren, an assault shotgun in his hands. Mary knew all too well what he was going to do. He must have run down here to hide and now was going to sacrifice her and the children by forcing them to be bait for the DRAGON. And then make his escape while it killed them.

"Move!" he yelled as he pulled a submachine gun from his belt. Mary blinked in surprise and then noticed the group of Norma who stood behind the Captain, all of whom pointed their assault rifles in the same direction as him. "Get clear now!" he repeated. The DRAGON pulled itself from the hole it had made and Mary shoved the children against the wall as their saviors opened fire and the DRAGON went down. As their ears rang from the gunfire, the Captain stepped towards them and Mary was shocked to see an expression of concern on his face. "Are you all okay?"

"Y...yes sir," she stammered as Commander Jill made her announcement over the intercom.

"Attention all available personnel. Hostile incoming to the hanger. Jasmine, Zhao Mei, get ready for some company!"

"What does that mean?" one of the reserves asked. Mary looked to the Captain and his brow furrowed in thought before his eyes widened in realization.

"Shit!" he announced. "One of you, take the teacher and the kids deeper into the base! The rest of you finish mopping off the intruders!" Before anyone could ask, the Captain ran off in the direction of the hanger. As one of the reserves gestured for her and the children to follow her Mary still couldn't believe what she had seen.

A human was actually fighting alongside the Norma.

* * *

In order to get into position for Ange's plan to work, Hilda not only had to match Villkiss's descent but also maneuver her Glaive in such as way that it hung upside down over the other unit. The G-forces nearly made her pass out but she fought through the strain until she was certain she was in a position for Ange to jump over.

"Okay go!" she yelled. Ange's grip released from around her waist and the girl fell from the seat, somersaulting as she sailed through the air until she grabbed onto the edge of Villkiss's hull and pulled herself behind Salia. _What a showoff_ , Hilda thought. But at least she made it. A yank on the throttle and Hilda pulled her glaive out of its dive before shooting off back toward the others. Time to earn some money.

* * *

Rosalie pulled the trigger only to her rifle to click on an empty chamber. "Shit!" she yelled. "Girls I'm dry!" Pulling the halberd from her starboard cannon, Rosalie opened the blade and swung wildly at every Schooner that came within range. Nearby, Chris and Ersha also put away their guns, having depleted their ammo and needing both hands to fend off any attackers. This was bad. Rosalie's unit was the only one equipped with a melee weapon. The Hausers used by Chris and Rosalie just didn't have the space to store one due to their shoulder cannons.

"What are we going to do?" Chris yelled. "Where are the others?"

"Just hold it together!" Ersha cried. "They'll be here!" Around them, the DRAGONS seemed to sense that they were now unarmed and began to circle like hungry sharks.

"Vivian!" Rosalie yelled. "We really need your help right now!"

"Hang on everyone!" the younger pilot answered. Across the sky, Vivian backed away from the blue enemy and shot off towards her comrades. But her opponent refused to let her go and gave chase, firing its arm cannon and diverting Vivian's attention. "Will you give it a rest already!" she yelled as she began firing a salvo of bullets and RPG's at her pursuer. Meanwhile, the ring of DRAGONS had closed the circle enough that the three artillery para-mails were now pinned against each other. The Schooners dashed in and Rosalie and Ersha grappled hand to hand with one each but Chris was too slow to respond and two others latched onto her.

"Chris!" Rosalie yelled.

"Get away!" the girls screamed as the Schooner's began to claw through the green Hauser's hull only to be blasted off by a sudden hail of bullets. The surprise attack scattered the surrounding enemies as a red Para-Mail suddenly flew up to them and shifted into Destroyer mode.

"Hilda!" Ersha joyously cried.

"Load up!" From each hip, Hilda's Glaive pulled the two clips that Mei had secured on with magnetic locks and tossed them to Rosalie and Chris. "Rosalie, Chris, you and I are gonna keep these guys busy. Ersha, fly over to Ange. She's gonna need your help with something."

"Yes Ma'am!" Ersha answered.

"Now wait a minute!" Rosalie yelled. "Who put you in charge?"

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "Why should we listen to a traitor like you?" In response, Hilda pointed her Glaive's assault rifle at her. "Wait, stop, okay you win!" Hilda fired, and the Schooner that was in the midst of swooping down behind Chris exploded in a cloud of blood.

"If you wanna live then fall in line!" she ordered.

* * *

Vulcan barked a warning and Jasmine adjusted the aim on her sniper rifle. "I see it I see it!" she yelled. The trigger was pulled and the high velocity bullet tore through the DRAGON that had swept in through the open end of the Mall. Around her, the rest of the mall staff held their position alongside her. Though the number attempting to get in this way had faltered, Jasmine knew that it was most likely due to them having found another entrance. "Zhao Mei!" she called over her radio. "Are the others ready to launch yet?"

"We're about to!" Mei answered. "I had to launch Hilda and Ange first so they could intercept Salia!" Jasmine looked over her shoulder and wondered what exactly was going on over in the hanger when a dark shadow dashed past the outer entrance towards the other side of the base. _What that a Para-mail?_ she wondered. But whose was it?

"Attention all available personnel," Jill broadcast. "Hostile heading to the hanger. Jasmine, Zhao Mei, get ready for some company!" The realization of what was to come hit Jasmine just as an explosion echoed from over on the launch strip.

"Mei!" Jasmine yelled.

* * *

The ocean rushed towards her and Salia knew that she was dead. Even with the ring, even with all her work and discipline, she still couldn't master Villkiss. And all because she wasn't a princess. _Alektra_ , she said. _I'm so sorry._ Salia relaxed and waited for the inevitable when something landed on the cockpit behind her. Reaching over, Ange laid her hands over Salia's which still limply held on to the throttle.

"Get ready!" she announced.

"It's too late," Salia said. "We're too low. We don't have enough room to pull up."

"Oh yes we do!" Ange tightened her grip and Salia suddenly felt a warm sensation from the ring she had taken from Ange. As if recognizing its pilot, Villkiss roared to life as the engines blasted full force and the white Para-mail skied across the waves, carving a trench in its wake before rising back up into the sky. "See?" Ange bragged. "Now, will you hand it over already?" With a sigh of resignation, Salia removed the ring and returned it to Ange. "You're lucky I've got bigger problems now or I'd really let you have it after the stunt you pulled." Just then, Ersha's Hauser pulled up next to them in its flight mode.

"Ange," Ersha called. "Hilda said you needed some help."

"Yeah hold on." Something slid under Salia's rump and she shrieked as she felt Ange's hand between her legs.

"Hey! Wh...what are you doing?"

"Here catch!" A sudden lift and Salia screamed as she felt herself tossed off of Villkiss and into open air. Ersha cried out in surprise and dove under her, one arm reaching out to grab Salia and pull her on behind her.

"Oh my!" Ersha laughed. "That was certainly exciting." Salia didn't answer. A short distance away, Villkiss shifted into destroyer mode with all the grace and fluidity it always had when Ange piloted it and took off towards the lead enemy. The red unit extended the blade on its arm and charged forward to meet Ange's challenge, the two units exchanging fire as they danced around each other, occasionally dashing in to grapple blade to blade. "Amazing," Ersha gasped. _That's right_ , Salia agreed. _Ange is amazing. And I'm not._

* * *

As soon as Hilda and Ange were off and away, the first group of Para-mail moved into position for relaunch.

"Okay," Mei yelled. "Annie, Charlotte, Holly, you're up! Get out there and give first squad some relief." As the two remaining pilots from second squad and the vice captain from third leapt into their Para-mails, Zhao Mei gave a check to see if the way was clear. No Schooners in sight so she gave the go ahead and the three units rushed towards the entrance when a sudden beam of energy sliced across all three. "NO!" Mei yelled as a shadow cast itself through the flames and smoke. Through the inferno, a green unit unlike any Mei had ever seen emerged as it flew into the hanger and switched into Destroyer mode. Attaching its rifle to the hook on its back, the enemy Para-mail raised the weapon on its left arm and began firing bolts of energy throughout the hanger. The Para-mail were targeted first, their hulls buckling under the enemy's attack. Armorers and the remaining pilots screamed in terror as they desperately tried to evacuate, the hanger being laid to ruin all around them. Some picked up their weapons and tried to fight back but the enemy's armor was too thick and the bullets simply ricocheted off it. On its right arm, a golden blade extended and the green unit swung at a group nearest to it, nearly cleaving them all in two when something struck its armor hard enough to grab its attention.

"Over here," Jasmine yelled, pulling back the bolt of her sniper rifle to chamber another round. With Vulcan by her side, the older woman took aim and fired again and again, making the green unit shake with every hit. By her side, two employees from the mall set up a heavy machine gun and began spraying the enemy with bullets. "Mei! Get everyone out of here now!"

"On it!" Grabbing a nearby fire extinguisher, Mei cleared a path through the flames and gestured for the others to follow her. As the survivors fled down to the lower decks, Jasmine and her two assistants kept the enemy unit pinned down. The green Para-mail tried to fire its arm blaster but the constant hammering kept it from establishing a positive lock.

"Keep at it girls!" she said. "Let's show this bastard what Arzenal thinks of gate crashers!" By now, the enemy had been backed nearly up to the far wall when it suddenly grabbed a sword from the wall rack and hurled it right at its harassers. Jasmine cursed as she, Vulcan, and her assistants jumped out of the way as the giant blade bounced across where they were just standing. The beam gun fired and Jasmine's employees were vaporized before she even had a chance to cry their names. Now the machine turned its attention to her. Jasmine kneeled on the ground as she looked around and realized it was over. Nearly all the Para-mail were destroyed, the launch bay was a burning ruin, and now it was her turn. _So this is how it ends_ , she thought. Feeling a nudge on the back of her neck, she turned around and saw Vulcan standing behind her. "Go on," she warned. "Run! Get out of here!" But the dog gave an obstinate whine and sat down beside her. "Fine," she said. "Don't say I never gave you the chance." With one hand on Vulcan's back for support, Jasmine pulled herself to her feet so she could at least die standing.

"Come on," she dared. "I don't have all day." As if answering her, the enemy prepared to fire when something was tossed in front of it. Through the smoke and flames, Jasmine made out the shape of a grenade and reflexively threw herself on top of Vulcan as the explosion stumbled the enemy unit. The shockwave from the blast seemed to bend around them as Jasmine looked up and was greeted by a tall form standing before her and Vulcan, a Mana shield raised in front of him.

"Looks like I made it." Lowering his barrier, Rio pulled a pulled fresh clip which he slammed into his shotgun. "You and the others get out. I'll handle this thing."

* * *

Within the cockpit of Hekiryugo, Kaname stared dumbfounded at the scene before her. Intelligence provided by Lizardia had disclosed only females dwelt on this base. Even more shocking was that she could feel the Light of Mana within him which meant he wasn't one of these so called Norma. But if so how had he avoided being affected by her people's song? And why was he standing with the Norma he and his kind had enslaved? _Unless_ , she realized, _he's one of those renegades she mentioned._ So it seemed that their enemies had already formed an alliance. As she watched, the male said something to the elder female as she and her pet got up from the ground and fled to where a group of their compatriots had sought to hide during her initial attack. As she led them away, the male pointed his weapon at Hekiryugo as if to challenge her, his eyes daring her to make the first move.

"He can't be serious," she thought aloud. Even with his stolen power what possible chance did he have against her Ryuu-shin-ki? But very well. If he was that willing to die then she would accept his challenge. Kaname triggered the engines and Hekiryugo shot forward, its Tenrai blade shifting forward to slash at the human who used his Mana to dart out of the way. He fired and the hull echoed with the impact of the blasts that impacted its hull. _He's smart_ , she realized. _He knows Hekiryugo's armor is too strong for small arms fire so he's targeting the joints and the engines_. Turning to face him, and to put her unit's body between its engines and her opponent, she chased after him, the beam gun on Hekiryugo's arm firing as the human dodged and retreated back from her. _Why isn't he raising that shield again_ , she realized. Perhaps there were limitations on how he could use it? Cornering him against a wall of flames, Kaname stabbed at him once more and as she expected, he raised a shield to parry her blow. So she was right. He'd only use his shield if he had no other option. Perhaps if he overused it he wouldn't be able to raise it anymore. She pulled back for another blow when the human suddenly threw out his arm and used the power to fan the flames that trapped him up into Hekiryugo's face. With her sensors temporarily blinded, the human took the opportunity to dash between Hekiryugo's legs and fire right up into its back. Kaname swore as she turned her machine around and slashed as the human used an enhanced jump to launch himself out of the way. Kaname capitalized and swung Hekiryugo's left arm to smash him across the room where he slammed into one of the wrecked Para-mails. _A shame_ , she thought. _He was brave if nothing else_. But now she had more important matters to address. To her left was an elevator of some kind. From what she had seen outside, the hanger was comprised of multiple levels. There had to be more enemy machines beneath her. She marched over to the elevator platform and was about to use her Tenrei blade to pry it open when a barrage of rapid fire struck her unit's back. Turning around, Kaname stared in shock as her opponent emerged from the wreckage, a green aura surrounding his body. So with no time to raise a shield he instead used the power to harden his body. However, he had not escaped unscathed. Blood flowed down his face from a cut in his forehead and the tunic of his uniform had been torn in half. In his hand, he pointed the sub machine pistol that he had fired at her.

"We're not done here," he told her.

* * *

With Rio distracting the enemy, Jasmine and Vulcan hurried to where a final group of survivors huddled behind the cover of a wrecked Glaive. "Come on!" she yelled. "He's giving you a chance now run!" With a great deal of hesitation, the gang of terrified girls emerged from their cover and followed Jasmine as she and Vulcan led them to the service stair and down to the lower level where Mei was waiting for them. All around the deck, injured and frightened armorers along with the only surviving pilots, Irma and Tanya from third squad, huddled together as overhead, the roof echoed with the sounds of the battle taking place overhead.

"Jasmine!" Mei cried as she ran over. "What's going on?"

"Rio's fighting that enemy Para-mail. He's using the Light of Mana to hold it off but I don't know how long he can keep it up! Is there any way we can get Irma and Tanya up there to give him a hand?"

"Not a chance. The controls for the primary lift were blasted during that green unit's rampage. And as for launching from here. Well..." Jasmine looked out and cursed as she saw what Mei meant. While the lower decks were open and theoretically, a Para-mail could fly out in cruise speed, the outer edge of the deck they were on was obscured with storage crates, spare parts, and scrapped Para-mail frames.

"Then we have to get one of the units outside to lend a hand. Irma, Tanya, are your radios working?"

"Huh?" Tanya answered. "Yeah sure."

"Good. Mei, contact the first squad and have them send someone to back up the Captain. I'm going to see if I can't buy him a little more time. Vulcan, stay here and keep everyone else safe." The dog whined but did as he was told as Jasmine ran down one of the corridors that ran off the hanger.

"But wait!" Mei called. "How are you going to do that?" Jasmine turned and smiled at the young mechanic.

"By doing the same thing as him."

* * *

Putting some distance between them, Salamandinay pulled her Seiren rifle and fired but the white Ragna-mail was too fast for Enryugo to establish a positive lock. She didn't understand. A moment ago, it had been barely functional but now it was fighting on the same level as her Ryuu-shin-ki. Her enemy closed the distance and Salamandinay extended the Shinden bayonet, a personal customization of her own, to stab and slash at her opponent but the Ragna-mail parried each strike before thrusting out its leg to kick her away. An RPG was fired in her direction but Salamandinay regained her balance in time to shoot it down with Enryugo's beam gun. _I can't waste any more time_ , she realized. The portal was due to close soon and they would have to retreat. Returning her rifle to its mount on Enryugo's back, Salamandinay fell back until she was certain she was a safe distance away. Though her mission to eliminate the enemy base had failed, at least she could destroy one of his foul abominations.

* * *

 _Hoshi ni toban El Ragna_

 _Banri o koete kanata e_

When the red enemy had retreated out of range, Ange had waited to see what the pilot was going to do. But nothing could have prepared her for this. _That song,_ she wondered. _What is it doing?_ As she watched, the unit suddenly began to glow with a golden light and she remembered how Hilda told her that Rio had said the lead enemy was equipped with a WMD. _I heard that song just before the explosion that rocked Arzenal,_ she thought. Was that how it triggered the weapon? And why did the song sound just like the melody of the royal family? It was then that she remembered what else Rio had told her.

 _Vilkiss is a very special machine. One that can save the world or destroy it._

Was it possible? What she was thinking couldn't possibly work. But it wasn't as if she had any other choice. The enemy was too far away to shoot. And even if she dodged, Arzenal wouldn't survive another hit. _Mother_ , Ange prayed, _guide me as you always have_.

 _Hajimari no hikari_

 _Kirali...kirali_

As she sang, the ring on her finger began to pulse and something within Villkiss began to awaken _._

* * *

When Ange had retaken Villkiss and started a fight with the red unit, the DRAGONS had ceased their attack and watched as their ally clashed with Ange. Though she knew she should take the opportunity to run, the sudden break in the fight was such a relief to Rosalie and the others that they stopped to watch as well. It was as if the entire outcome of the battle would be determined by which of the two opponents fell first. But now the fighting had stopped and for some reason, both Ange and the pilot of the enemy unit were singing.

"Hilda! Chris! Anyone!" a desperate voice suddenly called over the radio.

"Mei what the hell is taking so long?" Hilda demanded. "Where are the others?"

"We can't launch!" Mei yelled. "One of the enemy units barged into the hanger and wrecked the launch bay. Most of the other Para-mail are totaled and we're still under attack. If it weren't for the Captain..."

"Wait what?" Hilda cried.

"He's fighting the enemy. So far he's holding if off with his Mana but I don't know how much longer he can keep it up. He needs backup now!" _The Captain is fighting too?_ Rosalie wondered. _What the hell is going on?_

"That...idiot!" she heard Hilda gasp. "Come on move it!"

"Wait a minute!" Chris cried. "What are you going to do!" Hilda didn't answer. Instead, she dove back towards the hanger at full speed. Though still confused, Rosalie and Chris followed her lead as some of the Schooners began to give chase. With Rosalie and Chris providing cover fire, Hilda charged on when at least a pack of the enemy suddenly placed themselves between them and the hanger.

"Get out of my way!" she screamed. With a fury unlike anything they had seen, Hilda threw herself headlong into the swarm, her halberd slicing furiously though every Schooner that dared block her path.

"Whoa!" Rosalie gasped. "What got into her?"

* * *

Between the heat from the fires and the acrid smoke that filled the Hanger, Rio felt as if he was going to pass out. His lungs burned and his eyes stung but he channeled his Mana to stay focused and readied for round two. His shotgun had been knocked away when the green unit had slammed him into the ruined Glaive so he drew the submachine gun and the .44 pistol on his hips though he doubted either of them would be able to do much damage. Still, it was better than nothing. The enemy fired its arm cannon and Rio used his Mana to dart out of the way, guns firing from both hands as he dashed around to its less armored back. The giant blade on its arm suddenly came down in front of him and he skidded to a halt. He barely had time to raise a Mana shield when the blade swung back towards him. Now the enemy was on top of him, the blade hammering on top of the shield as Rio knelt for cover underneath. Keeping it raised like this was rapidly draining his reserves and he knew he couldn't keep it up for long. So when the enemy pulled back for another strike, Rio threw out his arm and the shield expanded into a force wave that pushed back his opponent and almost knocked the Para-mail off its feet. Grabbing a grenade from his harness, Rio pulled the pin and counted off until the last second before throwing it into its face to explode. _Did that do it?_ he wondered. The smoke cleared and to his disappointment, saw that the only damage done was to the left side of the unit's head. _Shit!_ he cursed. _I've got one grenade left. I've got to take out the cockpit._ These things didn't seem too different from the Para-mail he was familiar with and that meant that the cockpit had to be in the upper chest. Holstering his guns, Rio summoned his Mana and readied for his last assault. It was all or nothing now.

"Come on then," he dared. The green unit moved towards him as Rio threw out his hand and launched a Mana wave that pushed his opponent back. Regaining its balance, the enemy charged again and he launched another one. Over and over, wave after wave of Mana pushed and hammered the hull of the enemy Para-mail. Bringing his hands together, Rio focused all of his energy into one final push. _This is it_ , he decided as he threw them out and launched a wave that knocked his enemy onto its back. "You're mine!" he yelled. Reaching for his last grenade, he leapt onto the unit's stomach and was about to wedge it into the hull underneath the cockpit when he felt something seize him around the waist, the grenade falling from his hand to clatter on the floor. The enemy rose to its feet with him in its grip and began to squeeze. Rio clenched his teeth as he felt his ribcage slowly being crushed and tried to force the metal hand open with his Mana. But his last gamble had used up his reserves and he just didn't have enough to draw on. The world began to darken and Rio felt himself slipping away when a sudden explosion rocked the enemy unit and he felt himself released to drop onto the hanger floor. Something cracked in his side and Rio's vision exploded in a haze of sparks as the pain shot through him and he knew that his rib was broken.

'Over here!" someone yelled. With each breath a stabbing dagger in his side, Rio looked up and saw Jasmine aiming a micro-grenade launcher at the enemy Para-mail. A pump on the fore-grip and she fired another round, the impact of the blast cracking the unit's armor. Behind Jasmine, other Norma appeared with weapons similar to hers and they surrounded the enemy to rain a hail of explosive shells down upon it. In desperation, the unit began wildly firing its arm cannon in all directions, scattering the Norma as they ran for cover. As he lay on the floor, Rio tried to will himself to stand but the pain was too great to do anything beyond maintaining consciousness. And with his Mana depleted, he couldn't even heal himself. It was just like when Sarah was taken. _Damn it I can't let this happen_ , he cursed. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Rio braced his arm and began to push himself up. _I can't let them die. I can't let anymore of them die!_

* * *

As the enemy retaliated, Jasmine and the armorers who had followed her back up ran for cover while the bolts of energy levelled what was left of the launch bay. While the micro-grenade launchers they had retrieved from the Mall had cracked and weakened the enemy's armor, they just weren't doing enough damage to stop it. And with Rio in the crossfire they couldn't risk using anything more powerful. _Damn it girls were are you?_ she wondered. _We're out of time and Rio's out of power!_ Jasmine looked over from her cover behind a wrecked Hauser and saw the young man lying helpless on the floor amidst a row of flames. If the fire didn't kill him then sooner or later the enemy would. _Desperate times call for desperate measures_ , she decided. Reloading her weapon, she stepped out from behind cover.

"Looking for me?" she asked. The enemy turned towards her and both raised their weapons to fire when a sudden gunshot echoed through the hanger. From behind the unit, backlit by the fires that surrounded him, Rio slowly rose to his feet, his .44 shaking in his hand as he shambled towards the enemy.

* * *

Unable to take anything deeper than a shallow gasp, Rio pointed the .44 at the enemy unit. "You're fighting me!" he gasped. "Now get back here."

"Rio stop!" Jasmine yelled. "That's enough!"

"The hell is is!" he said he growled through grit teeth. "I'm not done. Not until it's over!" Turning towards him, the enemy unit stared down at Rio as if curious about him.

"Why are you doing this?" Rio blinked in surprise. A woman was piloting that thing?

"Why do you think?" he asked back. "You attacked us! You really think I'm going to stand by and not do anything about it?"

"Even though you can't win?" she asked. "You have no weapons that can harm Hekiryugo. Your power is depleted. And you can barely stand. Why would you throw away your life like that? Especially for ones that your people have enslaved?" Reaching into his pocket, Rio pulled out the bracelet and showed it to the machine that loomed over him.

"You see this? This was my friend's. One of your monsters killed her."

"So you seek revenge?" the pilot asked. "How pitiful. To throw away your life for such petty reasons." Rio clenched his fist around the bracelet and pulled it against his chest.

"I couldn't save her," he said. "Not when she was taken. Not when she died. In the end I couldn't do a damn thing for her." He bitterly laughed and winced as another dagger pieced his side. "Jill was right. I don't know a damn thing. There were so many graves I couldn't count them all. And the rest of the world doesn't even care. Just because they're Norma." Raising his head, Rio glared defiantly at the enemy and pointed his gun. "But not anymore. I don't know who you are or what you want. And I don't give a damn either! You hear me? As long as I'm standing I won't let you kill anyone else!" The enemy Para-mail looked down on its challenger and raised its blaster.

"Very well," she said. "I'll give you an honorable death." Rio stared down the barrel of the weapon and knew he didn't have anything left. _It looks like I'll be seeing Sarah after all_ , he decided. The weapon began to hum as it built up the charge to fire when something blasted through the bay entrance and a red Glaive tackled the enemy Para-mail with enough force to knock it off its feet and smash it against the back wall.

"Hilda!" he heard Jasmine cry as the Glaive pulled back its left arm and loaded a freeze bullet. The green unit darted through the opening and pulled free of Hilda's grip but wasn't fast enough to entirely avoid the hit. It's left arm took the attack and it and the wall behind were encased in a mass of ice. In desperation, its sword arm sliced off the trapped limb and it fled for the outside. But Hilda wasn't about to let it go and chased after it, her halberd swinging furiously at her opponent who could only parry each blow. Now that the fight was over, the pain and exhaustion finally caught up to Rio and his legs failed as he finally passed out.

 _Saved me again_ , he thought. _It's like I've got my own guardian angel._

* * *

Once Hilda had chased the enemy out, Jasmine turned to Rio just in time to see him start to fall. With the adrenaline still surging through her, she ran forward and caught him before he could hit the deck, bracing his arm over her shoulder as she slowly dragged him away. One of the other armorers rushed up to take his other arm and together the two of them took him outside to lay down on the landing strip. It was the only place nearby where the fires hadn't reached. The others followed after and surrounded them as she checked Rio over. His breathing was slow, and he clearly had a damaged rib, but it looked like he was going to survive.

"You did real good kid," she told him. "Now get some rest. You've earned it."

* * *

Through her binoculars, Jill could only watch in horror as the red enemy unit once more began to sing as its armor shined with a golden light. _Damnit!_ she cursed. _We're out of time. Ange...you have to take it out now!_ But at the enemy's discord phasers opened, another song could he heard alongside that of the red unit.

 _Hajimari no hikari_

 _Kirali...kirali_

 _Owari no hikari_

 _Lulala lila._

"My god!" Jill gasped. "It couldn't be." The two melodies began to flow and combine into one and before Jill's eyes, Villkiss began to shine and glow with the same golden light as the enemy unit. Its shoulders opened up, and Villkiss's own Discord Phasers began to pulse with the accumulating charge. "I don't believe it. She's actually awakened it!" At last, the songs reached their climax and the two units fired, twin vortexes of energy erupting from both their shoulders to meet in the center, the power of their impact erupting in a ball of light that seemed to consume the entire world.

* * *

It sounded like wind chimes.

Ange wasn't sure what she had expected to happen but it certainly wasn't for Villkiss to use the same power as the red unit. Nor did she expect to find herself in a place like this. As the light from the explosion faded, it almost seemed as if the entire world had faded away. In its place was a pulsing void that sparkled with hundreds of stars that filled the air with ringing chimes as their lights flashed and twinkled against the emptiness. And before her, the red Para-mail floated in space.

"How?" a girl's voice asked. "How does a false human such as yourself know the True Star Song?" As Ange watched, the canopy of her opponent's cockpit opened and Ange gasped at the figure who emerged.

Though she knew _something_ had been piloting the red unit, she had never expected it to be a human. Dressed in a short pink robe that left her flanks exposed, long ebony hair draped down the girl's back to clash with her pale skin and eyes bluer than any Ange had ever seen. She was thin, almost ethereal in appearance, but was proportioned in a way that Ange would be hard pressed to deny as being attractive. A pair of white thigh high stockings and arm length handless gloves complimented her robe while in her hand she grasped a slightly curved sword. A decorative crest of some kind framed both sides of her face, giving the appearance of a pair of antennae while a red jewel hung suspended around her forehead. From her vantage point, it also looked to Ange as if a tail was growing out of her lower back though she knew it had to be the plebium chamber cord and dismissed it as a trick of the light. _What does she mean by false human?_ she wondered. Triggering Villkiss's canopy to open, Ange stood up as well so she could talk to the enemy pilot face to face.

"Tell me who you are," she demanded. "And what is that song?" Before the other girl could answer, the void suddenly flashed and a carousel of images began to play around them. Ange saw herself, the members of first squad, Tusk, Rio, the Wildpack, and even the girl that stood before her in a hundred different scenarios. Dressed in animal skins fighting reptilian beasts, engaging each other in gladiatorial matches, as soldiers fighting wars in times long past, as rival classmates, and even as teammates in a sports competition. Each one Ange saw herself playing a different role with different characters. Sometimes as friends, other times as enemies, occasionally even as lovers. And in the center of the images, a massive dark tower served as the axis upon which these different worlds and times rotated. Suddenly, an alarm sounded from within the red unit's console and the girl smiled in resignation.

"We have run out of time," she announced. She withdrew into her cockpit and the canopy of her Para-mail closed back over her as she began to pull away from Villkiss.

"Hey hold on!" Ange called but the machine was already vanishing into the starry void that surrounded them.

"The truth lies with Aura," she answered as another flash filled Ange's vision and the world as she knew it returned to her. From her position in the sky, Ange watched as the red unit, its two companion, and the Schooner horde withdrew from Arzenal and vanished back into the singular as it closed behind them. _Truth?_ Ange wondered. _What truth? And what is Aura?_ Ange cast an eye back towards Arzenal. She had no doubt Jill had survived the attack. It was time to get some answers.

* * *

The ferocity of the red Para-mail's attack was so intense that Kaname could barely mount a defense against it. Even after losing an arm and fleeing, it continued to chase her as if she were its mortal enemy. It was only after the sudden flash of light overhead that it finally gave pause enough for Kaname to retreat. _That was the Discord Phasers_ , she realized. But what did they hit? Looking up, Kaname saw to her shock and horror that the temporal shockwave had encased both the white Ragna-mail and Enryugo.

"Princess!" she heard Naga call over the radio. "Princess answer me!" It couldn't be. The only way a reaction like that could occur was if the Discord Phases were countered with the same blast of space-time that they fired. So what did that mean for the Princess? On Hekiryugo's console, an alarm sounded and Kaname cursed. They had failed in their mission and now they had no choice but to retreat.

"Naga, Kaname," a voice said over the radio. "Let's fall back for now." Kaname gave a sigh of relief now that she knew Lady Salamandinay was alright and flew Hekiryugo towards the singular. As the enemy base receded into the distance, Kaname gave a final look back. _That man_ , she wondered, _who was he really?_

* * *

From what Jasmine could see, the battle was over. The Schooners and the enemy Para-mail were retreating, the last one barely making it through the quickly closing singular before it finally sealed. _What a day!_ she thought. Behind her, Zhao Mei and Vulcan stepped up to her side as the armorers emerged from the maintenance stairwell and with CO2 extinguishers in hand, began to get the burning launch bay under control.

"That light," Zhao Mei said. "That was the Discord Phasers wasn't it?"

"That's right," Jasmine nodded. The final lock on Villkiss had been broken. And who would have thought that the key would be a young girl's song?

* * *

Once they were safely back on their side of the singular, Salamandinay leaned back in Enryugo's cockpit and sighed. The High Priestess would not be happy with this. Their mission had failed and half of the invasion force had been lost. Still, in a way she felt strangely at ease, even happy. That girl who was piloting the white Ragna-mail. She had never met anyone who had been able to match her in battle before. And the fact that she knew the True Star song only stoked her interest even further.

"Lady Salamandinay," Naga called over the radio. "I apologize for failing to eliminate the enemy."

"There is no need," she assured her vassal. "The enemy possessed capabilities we were not aware of. We shall have to take this into consideration for our next encounter." It was then that she noticed how badly damaged Hekiryugo was compared to Enryugo and Soryugo. "Kaname are you alright?"

"Yes your highness," Kaname answered. "I encountered an unseen complication of my own."

"I see. Be sure to give a detailed report later. If we should encounter such a thing again then we need to be prepared." When Kaname didn't answer, Salamandinary realized something was amiss. But nothing could prepare her for what Kaname asked her next.

"Your highness...the false humans...is it possible that we were wrong about them?"

* * *

As if receiving a signal only they could hear, the invading horde turned away from Arzenal and retreated back through the singular. "Well done everyone!" the Commander broadcast over the radio. "We endured a lot of loss today but thanks to you we made it out alive. Come on in for repairs. The bay is damaged however so you'll have to land on the launch strip." With the crisis over, Rosalie finally relaxed. _What a day!_ she thought. _I definitely deserve a good soak in the onsen after this. I just hope it wasn't damaged during the fight._ "Hey Chris," she called. "You ready to get paid? They may have been just small fry but when they add up it's gonna be a load."

"Yeah sure," Chris gasped. It sounded like she was just as tired as Rosalie.

"What about you Hilda?" When she didn't answer, Rosalie looked down and saw that Hilda was already racing back towards Arzenal. Just what the hell was going on with her? First she charges in guns blazing against that enemy Para-mail and now she was acting as if getting back to base was a matter of life and death. Well, whatever. It wasn't as if anything Hilda did made any sense anyway. Turning back to flight mode, Rosalie piloted her Glaive down to the landing strip with Chris tailing behind. Behind them, the others joined in along with Salia riding on the back of Ersha's Hauser. By the time they had touched down, Hilda had already landed and was currently running towards the hanger.

"Where is she going?" Chris asked. As the rest of First Squad disembarked, Rosalie finally saw the crowd that had gathered at the entrance to the hanger. In the middle of a group that included armorers, Jasmine, and two who Rosalie recognized as Irma and Tanya from the third squad; Captain Algren lay with his uniform torn and looking as if he had just survived a Para-mail crash. And Hilda was making a beeline straight towards him.

"Rio!" she heard Hilda yell. Pushing past the others, Hilda fell to her knees and frantically shook his chest. "Rio wake up!" Laying a hand on her shoulder, Jasmine pulled her back.

"Easy," she told her. "He'll be alright but he can't be jostled like that." Behind Hilda, the other members of First Squad pushed through to see why she had gotten so agitated.

"Hilda what are you doing?" Chris asked. "Why are you so worried about him?"

"And why are you calling him Rio?" Rosalie added.

"Because that's his name you IDIOTS!" she yelled. Rosalie and Chris flinched and exchanged confused looks.

"Did...did I miss something?" Rosalie asked.

"He saved us," one of the armorers said. "When that enemy Para-mail attacked the hanger...he drew its attention from us. Why? Why would a human do that?" By Jasmine's side, Vulcan whined and she sighed in resignation.

"Well no point hiding it now," she said. Standing as straight as she could, Jasmine caught the attention of all Norma present. To them, it was almost as if the shopkeep of the mall had vanished and the former Commandant of Arzenal once more stood among them. "All of you, I want you to listen to every word I say. This man is NOT from the Norma Management Board. His name is Rio. And he is an ally to the Norma."

 **Author's Notes**

Let's take a moment to discuss some of the weapons used by the characters in this chapter.

The Micro-grenade launcher used by Jasmine and the Armorers to try and provide cover for Rio are a scaled down version of the China Lake Launcher, a pump action grenade launcher used in limited numbers by American Special OPS teams.

The shotgun used by Rio was based on several bullpup assault shotguns whose clip feeds into the stock as opposed to ahead of the trigger like the Heckler and Koch CAWS and the Tristar Compact 12 Gauge.

The .44 was basically a .44 Desert Eagle

The submachine gun was based on the Calico M950A which was notable for its top mounted helical magazine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **EXPOSED**

Alone and humiliated, Salia sat in the first squad's briefing room and waited. Shortly after the invasion had been repelled, security had come for her on Jill's orders. That had been hours ago and still Salia waited to hear what her fate would be. For what seemed like the hundredth time, she looked out the window toward the bustle of activity across the way in the hanger. In the wrecked and fire scorched launch bay, armorers worked frantically to repair the damaged equipment and to clear away debris. Wrecked Para-mail were taken below and scavenged for any usable parts while the DRAGON carcasses were dragged via tractor, forklift, and bulldozer to a pit that had been dug out in the center of the massive crater that the lead enemy had blasted out of Arzenal's northwest quarter. One group in particular were using welding torches to try and melt the wall of ice from when Hilda had fired her freeze bullet at the enemy who had infiltrated the launch bay. Finally, the door opened and Salia looked up as Jill entered the room. The Arzenal Commandant glared at her with eyes as cold as stone and an expression of barely contained fury. It was a way Salia had never seen the one she once called Mistress look at her.

"Jill," she tried to say.

"On your feet!" she ordered and Salia nearly leapt out of her skin. Jill stepped forward and Salia was suddenly more afraid than she had ever felt before. "What were you thinking? Do you have any idea of what you've done? Villkiss was nearly destroyed because of YOUR actions! What do you have to say for yourself?" Salia felt as small as a frightened child but somehow managed to work up the strength to speak.

"I...just wanted to prove that I could do it," she whispered. "I wanted to prove that I could be of use to you." Jill grunted and pulled a cigarette from her case.

"To me? Or to him?" Salia'e eyes widened at the accusation. "I see the way you look at him,"she said as she lit the tip. "Did you think that if you proved you could pilot Villkiss then he would fall in love with you? It's time you woke up. This is no fairy tale. Your role is to be the Captain of the First Squad. Ange's role is to pilot Villkiss. But because you chose to ignore that for the sake of a fantasy, you nearly cost Libertus everything. I told you once that you can't do what you can't do. And if you still can't understand that then you have no place here!" Each word cut into Salia's heart like a knife and she felt as if the entire world was about to collapse around her. "If it weren't for the fact that we've sustained such heavy losses," she continued, "I would throw you into the brig. But right now I need every pilot I can get. So for now I'll settle for demoting you. As of right now, you're no longer captain of the First Squad." With nothing more to say, Jill turned away and Salia felt something else besides shame and hurt. Anger began to seethe within her and her fists clenched at her sides.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jill turned back to her. "You said that a royal ring was all that was needed. But you lied! I never had a chance of piloting Vilkiss! Why? Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Jill stared impassively at her before turning away.

"You didn't need to know." Jill then left and Salia was once more left alone. Setting back into her chair, Salia's eyes finally overflowed and the bitter tears fell into her lap.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she repeated.

* * *

For the first squad, the scene before them in the infirmary inspired an eerie sense of Deja vu. On the rear cot, the human they knew as Capt. Algren, but who they now knew was named Rio, lay with his head and torso bound in gauze. However, unlike the air of sorrow and rage from when Ange was laid out in a similar state following Captain Zola's death, the current atmosphere was one of curiosity and disbelief. Following the revelation of Rio's identity, word had spread like wildfire about what he had done so he had been sequestered in the infirmary to prevent a disturbance. But even then, a crowd had gathered in the hall outside hoping to see if the rumors were true. In the examiner's stool next to him, Hilda sat with her hands wrapped around his. Following the DRAGONs' retreat she had practically glued herself to his side, leaving only to change into her uniform and so Maggie could take him for x-rays. It was a sight none of them would ever have expected to see. From what they could gather, roughly a third of Arzenal's residents had been killed and the number of injured was too great for the infirmary to handle. Therefore, the Jasmine Mall had been converted to a makeshift hospital. Throughout Arzenal, the surviving Norma did what they could; clearing rubble, repairing vital systems, and disposing of their dead. At the moment, Jasmine was explaining to them all; minus Salia; along with Ange and Momoka the reason for the deception regarding Arzenal's guest.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Rosalie interrupted, her hand rubbing her temple. "Let me get this straight. You're saying this Network thing is a bunch of humans that LIKE Norma?"

"To be precise they're a Norma sympathist group," Jasmine explained. "They feel that Norma deserve the same rights as humans."

"So how come we've never heard of them until now?" Chris demanded.

"Well they like to keep a low profile," she went on. "As you can guess, the other humans view them as terrorists. They also work on a global level so they're spread rather thin."

"I see," Ersha said. "And he came all this way to help the commander?"

"Exactly. You see, back when Ange and Hilda escaped, they caused quite a stir among the human leadership. So much that one of their top military officers was sent to investigate Arzenal to make sure no other problems were on the horizon. That was something Jill couldn't allow. I can't tell you why, just that she has something big in the works. Something the humans can't find out about."

"And so she called on the Network for help," someone interrupted. From out in the hall, Maggie made her way through the crowd to plop into the chair at her desk, a manilla envelope in her hand. Since the attack's end, she had been running back and forth between the mall and the infirmary and the exhaustion showed in her disheveled hair and weary expression. "They would snatch the officer assigned to snoop around Arzenal while Rio was sent in to keep the Inspector occupied."

"Speaking of which," Jasmine remarked, "where is she anyway?"

"In the next room," Maggie said. "When she found out that Captain Algren was 'missing' she had an anxiety attack. So I convinced her to let me give her a tranquilizer and she passed right out. I guess I gave her a sedative by mistake."

"Okay but that still doesn't explain Hilda," Rosalie pointed out. "Why is she so worried about this guy?"

"Well why wouldn't she?" Maggie answered. "After all the two of them are good friends."

"Friends?" Chris repeated. "Hilda doesn't have friends."

"You'd be surprised," Jasmine told them. "I don't know all the details but back when Hilda was 'out and about,' she was attacked by a group of human police. Luckily, Rio happened to be nearby. He rescued her, treated her wounds, and kept her safe from the other humans."

"Not only that," Momoka interrupted, "but when Lady Angelise and I were captured, he aided Sir Tusk in our rescue. I shudder to think what would have happened if they and their friends hadn't come to our aid."

"It's true," Ange admitted. "I do kind of owe him for that."

"Whoa!" Vivian said. "He's like a superhero!"

"Who's Tusk?" Chris asked. Rosalie wondered that as well. This whole thing was making her head spin.

"He was the one who rescued Ange back when Villkiss malfunctioned," Maggie answered. "You'll probably meet him soon enough."

"Well I still don't get it," Rosalie said, her eyes shifting back to the unconscious human. "I mean...just look at him. Why would he put himself through all this? Why would any human go to all this trouble just for Norma?" Jasmine shrugged as she reached down to pet Vulcan's back.

"Who knows?" she mused. "Maybe he was born defective. Maybe something happened that made him question everything he had been raised to believe. Maybe someone important to him was a Norma. Or maybe he just feels its wrong to discard another person simply because of how they were born. Look...I don't expect you all to change how you feel towards humans. I'm not so naïve as to think that the actions of one man make up for pain and abuse that's been going on long since before any of you were born. But there's one thing you all should keep in mind. Rio could have stayed out of it. It certainly would have been better for his mission if he did. But instead, he chose to go out and risk his life to fight alongside you. That may not deserve your trust. But it damn sure deserves your respect." The whole room fell silent until a low groan pulled all eyes back to Rio as he slowly rose to a sitting position. "Well our hero awakens," Jasmine noted. "How are you feeling kid?" Rio grunted and wiped his eyes.

"Like I got hit by a truck that's how." He looked up and gave a start as he suddenly realized that Jasmine was not the only one in the room with him. His gaze shifted from the first squad to the crowd out in the hall and with a defeated sigh, beckoned to everyone present as he swung his legs over the side of the cot. "Go on. Get it out of your system." The Norma looked to each other but none of them had the slightest idea what they were supposed to say. Just this morning Rio had been just another human looking down on them. But then he had helped them fight off the DRAGONS and even risked his life against that enemy Para-mail. And now he was supposedly just pretending and he was actually their ally? It was a lot for them to suddenly take in. Unsurprisingly, Ange was the first to speak up.

"So..." only to be cut off as Vivian dashed forward.

"Time for a pop quiz!" she chirped. "Who's the most super badass guy on Arzenal? Give up? It's you!"

"Uh...thanks," he said, clearly not expecting this reaction. _He's the ONLY guy on Arzenal,_ Rosalie thought.

"Did you really fight that enemy unit with just a pistol?" Vivian went on.

"Well I mostly used Mana but..."

"That's so cool!" she squeed. "We need to get you in a Para-mail! Just imagine how much butt you could kick!" Behind her, Ersha grabbed Vivian's shoulders and pulled her back.

"Alright let's give him some room to breathe," she said. "Remember he's very badly hurt." Reaching to his side, Rio felt his bandages and frowned.

"Actually I'm not."

"Mr. Rio please don't try to act tough," Momoka begged. "Dr. Maggie says you have two fractured ribs."

"He may not be acting," Maggie said. As they watched, Maggie pulled an x-ray scan from the envelope which she hung from a backlight on the wall. "See this? This was taken about an hour ago. Notice anything?" The group came in for a closer look and they couldn't believe what they saw.

"It looks just fine," Ange said.

"Exactly," Maggie said. "Normally, it takes about six weeks for broken bones to heal completely but these are in the fifth week of recuperation. Tell me," she asked Rio, "was this done with the Light of Mana? Some kind of subconscious healing?" Rio shook his head.

"My reserves were all depleted during the fight. And even as they replenish, the Light of Mana can't do anything until you will it to."

"Oh," Maggie shrugged. "Well then I guess we'll just write this off as a quick recovery." Rio meanwhile, finally noticed how closely Hilda was sitting to him.

"So...are you okay?" she asked. Rio rubbed his shoulder and gave her an assuring smile.

"A little stiff," he told her, "but yeah I think I am." Hilda smiled back and for some reason, Rosalie's alarms went off.

"Good."

 **KANG!**

The impact of metal on skull echoed throughout the room as every jaw dropped open at once. On his cot, Rio writhed in pain and clenched the top of his head where Hilda had clobbered him.

"Oh my!" Ersha gasped

"Wow!" Ange said. "With a bedpan."

"At least it was a clean one," Momoka gulped. Rosalie felt herself grow cold at the sight. This was bad. Hilda had just struck a human. And every Norma present knew that doing so was an instant death sentence.

"What the hell?" Rio cried. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I might as well!" Hilda yelled back. "What were you thinking? Do you have a death wish?"

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Just let that thing kill everyone?"

"No you were supposed to let someone in a Para-mail handle it!"

"And if they were there I would have but they weren't so I had to do it!"

"Why do you do these things? Do you enjoy getting beaten half to death?" The sight before them was so incredible that the other Norma couldn't do anything except stare, their gaze shifting between Rio and Hilda as they went back and forth with each other.

"What a show!" Maggie commented.

"Makes me wish I had brought some popcorn," Jasmine agreed. Meanwhile, Hilda and Rio had finished their shouting match and were gasping for air. Shaking with anger, Hilda turned away from him and crossed her arms.

"I thought you were dead," she said. Hilda's voice cracked and for a moment, though she knew it was impossible, Rosalie could have sworn she saw tears welling up in her eyes. "You were hurt so badly I thought I hadn't made it in time." Rosalie looked back to Rio and a look of realization crossed his face. Then, to everyone's amazement, he stood up and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I didn't mean to make you worry but I couldn't stand by and do nothing. Not while you and the others were risking your lives as well." Slowly, Hilda turned her head around and while she was still mad, Rosalie could also see that her expression had softened a bit.

"Will you promise that if something like that happens again you'll at least not handle it by yourself?" Rio nodded and raised his hand.

"I swear," he assured her. "No more one on one with enemy Para-mail." _Wait_ , Rosalie thought. _What just happened here?_ Hilda had walloped him and not only was he not mad but he apologized as if HE was the one at fault.

"So you're finally awake." The mob outside parted and Commander Jill entered the infirmary, a quick glare behind her making them disperse instantly. "I'm glad to see you're all here. It saves me the trouble of hunting you all down."

"Be honest Jill," Jasmine said. "How bad are we hurt?" Jill groaned as she took a long drag on her cigarette.

"Very. Second Squad was completely annihilated and Third isn't much better. I'm therefore consolidating all surviving pilots into a single squad. Hilda, you'll be captain for the time being. Ersha and Vivian will be joint vice-captains."

"Me?" Hilda asked.

"You're the only leader that survived."

"Hold on!" Rosalie argued. "Hilda betrayed and abandoned us!"

"Yeah!" Chris agreed. "What about Salia?" Jill scowled as she blew a puff of smoke.

"Salia's been demoted for insubordination."

"Do either of you want to be in charge?" Hilda asked. Rosalie suddenly felt all eyes on her and she nervously laughed.

"Well," she decided. "If it's an order from the Commander I guess we can't dispute it right Chris?" Chris sulked but didn't argue any further.

"Glad to hear it," Jill said. From under her arm, she handed Hilda a file. "Here's the roster for the consolidated squad. Learn it by tomorrow. As for the rest of you, get some rest but remain on standby. There's no telling what we'll have to deal with next. In the meantime, I need to have a word with our guest. Dismissed." The squad saluted and departed without a word, though Ange stayed behind with Momoka to discuss something with the Commander. As she and the others followed their new captain down the hall, a thousand thoughts raced through Rosalie's mind. In the span of a few hours her entire world view had been turned on its head.

"Excuse me Hilda," Ersha suddenly said. "But I'd like to check on the children. If you don't need me for anything..."

"Huh? Yeah sure go ahead." As Ersha went off down another corridor, Chris leaned in towards Rosalie.

"Are you okay Rosalie? You look a little pensive."

"Yeah," Rosalie said. "I just can't believe that there's such a thing as humans that like Norma."

"I can't believe that Hilda actually cares about someone other than herself," Chris added. "What do you think Vivian?" When their younger teammate didn't answer, Rosalie and Christ turned around and saw that she had fallen behind. "Vivian?" Chris repeated as a grin suddenly burst out onto Vivian's face.

"No way!" she beamed. "That's awesome!"

"What is?" Chris asked.

"Here's a pop quiz. Which Norma is totally in love with the most super badass guy on Arzenal?"

"What are you..." and then it hit them. Rosalie and Chris both turned back to Hilda who had spun around when she heard what Vivian said. Her violet eyes had widened almost to popping out of their sockets while her face had flushed even redder than her hair. Everything finally made sense. "Eeeeeeh? Rosalie gasped.

"Bingo!" Vivian grinned

"Are you serious?" Chris asked. It couldn't be. This was Hilda they were talking about.

"Th...that..." Hilda stammered, "...that is not it at all!"

"Then what?" Rosalie argued. "You freak out when you hear he's fighting that enemy Para-mail! Then you stay by his side until he wakes up! And now we find out you have a history with him!" Hilda pursed her lips and looked away.

"You heard what Jasmine said," she mumbled. "He saved my life. I want to be able to pay him back and I'm not in any position to do that if he's dead."

"Oh really?" Rosalie smirked. "Any particular 'positions' you'd like to pay him back with?"

 **BANG**... **BANG**... **BANG**

From the spot on the floor where she had fallen, Rosalie sat and trembled as she looked at the bullet holes where she was just standing. Behind her, Chris cowered in fear as Hilda holstered her gun.

"Next time," she warned, "I won't miss." Hilda turned away and the others watched her walk off as Vivian grinned and rubbed her chin.

"Oh yeah. She's got it bad!"

* * *

Though she had dismissed first squad, Jill saw to her annoyance that Ange still remained behind. "Something you need to say?"

"As a matter of fact yes," the girl answered. "I take it my punishment is over right? Because if so we need to talk." True, Ange had at least two or three more days left in her sentence but with their ranks depleted they needed every remaining pilot they had. It was the same reason why she hadn't thrown Salia in the brig for the stunt she pulled.

"Don't you think we've got bigger problems?" Jill asked.

"Except that if it wasn't for her and Villkiss we'd all be dead," Rio pointed out. "I think you owe her at least that much." Jill _tched_ in annoyance but decided he did have a point.

"Very well," she consented. "Meet me in front of my quarters in one hour." And glared at her but seemed to accept it.

"Fine, just don't be late." Ange gestured for Momoka and the maid, once more able to serve her mistress, happily followed after her.

"Take care of yourself Mr. Rio," she called. As they left, Jill then looked to Maggie and Jasmine.

"That goes for you as well." The two gave each other doubting looks but they obeyed her request though they stopped to speak to Rio first.

"Here kid," Jasmine said as she handed him a parcel she carried under her arm. "After you passed out, Zhao Mei and the armorers took a collection and got you a little something from the mall as thanks for saving them. There's also the change leftover from your purchase. Figured you might need it." Rio took the parcel and laid it on his cot as Maggie stepped up next.

"After you're done I'd like to have a look at you," she said. "Just to make sure you're alright." As soon as they left, Jill looked at the young man who stood before her and took a long drag on her cigarette.

"I want you to know that you have my thanks," she told him. "By running off to find Ange, you enabled her to reach Villkiss before Salia could wreck it. And by fighting that enemy unit you managed to keep the hanger from being completely wrecked."

"You're welcome," Rio said. "But I have a feeling you didn't come here just to tell me that."

"That's right," Jill continued. "The whole reason you came here was to keep the Inspector occupied. And while she may be indisposed for the moment, the fact remains that your cover was blown. Every Norma on this base now knows who you really are. That raises problems for me."

"With all due respect," Rio said. "So long as Libertus doesn't get derailed I fail to see what the issue is."

"That's exactly the issue. So long as you stay here you're at risk of running into her. And if she finds out who you really are then her superiors will send in their forces to clean up the mess."

"And you don't think they'll do that if she reports I'm missing and they start wondering just where Col. Ackerman is?"

"Hopefully by then, Libertus will already be underway. Now, call your friends and arrange a pickup or use the Light of Mana to take yourself across the water. Either way, your mission is over. It's time for you to leave." Turning away, Jill exited the infirmary and, to no surprise at all, was greeted to the sight of Maggie and Jasmine standing outside the door, the former of whom gave Jill a disapproving stare as she returned to her patient.

"You sure that's a good idea?" the older woman asked as she shut the door.

"He served his purpose," Jill said. "Without it, he has no justification for being here."

"Maybe so, but I think you're overlooking something," Jasmine countered. "Having someone who can use the Light of Mana could come in handy. And Momoka isn't exactly a combatant. There's also the fact of our new squad captain. She may not realize it yet, but the way Hilda looks at Rio...well it reminds me of the way another young Norma once looked at a certain man." Jill glared at Jasmine and felt her jaw tighten. Regardless of their relationship, Jasmine was poking at wounds that didn't need to be reopened.

"Both that woman and the man died during the first Libertus," she said. "And it's all the more reason to get him out of here. I don't need him distracting them anymore then he already has.

"And what about Ange and Villkiss? Don't you think we should tell him about how she broke the final lock?"

"He doesn't need to know that," Jill answered. "Especially since Ange still clearly has issues with authority. Once she can follow orders without problem, then maybe I'll bring the Network into the fold. Until then, you're not to tell him anything." Jasmine crossed her arms while at her hip, Vulcan voiced his own displeasure.

"I don't like it but I guess you have a point about Ange still being a loose cannon. I'll go along with it for now. But keep in mind Jill, when the time comes to launch our assault we WILL need the Network's help to boost out own forces."

"And if they're worth anything then I'll ask them. In the meantime, we're going to have to push up our timetable. I'm sure by now the humans are aware of what happened. And so is Embryo. He won't hesitate to use this to his advantage. Bring a report of _Aurora's_ progress to my office. And then, I want you to supervise the disposal of the DRAGON corpses."

"I figured you would," Jasmine said. "We definitely don't need the girls learning just what they've been fighting against all this time."

* * *

Shutting the door behind her, Maggie looked at Rio as he leaned back against the far wall. _Really Jill_ , she thought. _You could be at least a little more grateful._ "Don't take it personal," she told him. "Jill may come across as harsh but everything she does is for the success of Libertus. And don't worry about the Inspector. After that shot I gave her she'll be out for a day at least so you're safe for now." Rio looked up and managed a smile.

"I appreciate it." Maggie smiled back as she perched on her examiner's stool and beckoned to his cot.

"Now have a seat. I'd like to give you the once over before you leave." Rio obeyed and Maggie removed his bandages before pressing her stethoscope against his chest. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't enjoying herself more than usual. It had been far too long since Maggie had a chance to run her hands over a man's body. "Your pulse is a little fast. You're not scared of doctors are you?"

"Not really." Maggie leaned forward and she refrained from giggling as she caught his eyes trying to avoid gazing down at her cleavage.

"Don't tell me you're scared of little old me."

"Well..." Rio said, "...it's just that most of the doctors I know aren't as good looking as you." Maggie chuckled and turned him around so she could listen to his lungs.

"Aren't you sweet. My goodness, you certainly do have quite the collection don't you? I didn't even think humans could get scars with the Light of Mana."

"I only use it to heal enough to function or to maintain my anonymity," he explained. "Besides, Boss taught me that scars are important. They remind you of what really matters."

"Oh yeah Blitz," she mused. "I always enjoyed giving him a look over whenever he came to visit Jasmine." Satisfied that his lungs were unharmed, Maggie massaged and prodded his left flank. "Any discomfort?"

"No," he answered. "Feels good." _Yes it certainly does_ , Maggie thought.

"Well seems like you're alright. Although I am curious how you were able to heal so quickly without using the Light of Mana." Rio frowned and looked down at his left hand. "Something wrong?"

"Who knows? I had a dream while I was out. I was lying on the ground and it hurt to even breathe. But then there was a woman kneeling next to me. I can't remember her face but she took my hand and just like that the pain vanished." Maggie couldn't help but smile.

"It was probably Hilda," she mused. "When they brought you in she hardly left your side." Rio rubbed his hand and he smiled as if he could still feel it.

"I guess that makes sense. You have any saline solution I can borrow?"

"Over there under the counter." Rising off the bed, Rio went over to the cabinet and dug around until he found what he was looking for. He then took the bottle of saline to the sink and after pouring some into his hand, began to rub it through his short brown hair. Before Maggie's eyes, the color began to run and fade before Rio splashed some water over his head and his hair turned a light blonde. He then removed a pair of contacts and his green eyes were now sky blue. _I usually prefer them darker_ , she thought. _But I'm not complaining_. With his makeup removed, Rio went to open the parcel Jasmine had left him. Inside was a set of clothes along with a stack of bills.

"I'll just be a moment and then I'll be out of your way." Disappearing behind a curtain, Rio emerged a short while later wearing a pair of jeans and a green tank top. A pair of white sneakers and a blue bomber jacket were held in one arm while the other held the shredded remains of his uniform disguise, the latter of which he dumped in a nearby garbage can though he kept the gun belt and the 10mm sidearm it holstered. "I'm actually amazed that you have men's clothes here. Especially in my size."

"Well," Maggie shrugged, "some of our girls have...interesting hobbies." Rio didn't ask and simply began to lace up his shoes. As he slipped the cash into his jacket's inner pocket, Maggie came up and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You know," she whispered into his ear, "if you like I could give you a more 'thorough' exam." Rio looked over his shoulder and gave an awkward grin.

"Thanks but I think I'll have to take a rain check. I've got some things I need to take care of."

"Like a certain redhead?" Rio's face suddenly flushed as red as a tomato.

"Wha…what?" he asked as Maggie grinned.

"Just a little joke," she said. "Though if things don't work out my office is always open."

"I'll keep that in mind." With that, Rio threw on his jacket and practically fled out the door.

"He's fun," she chuckled

* * *

Since Chris had used her winnings from the Mermaid Festa to purchase Zola's room, Hilda had to find a new place to sleep. Thankfully, the room she had been assigned hadn't any other residents in it. And right now she needed the privacy to make sense of her new situation. Sitting on the bed's edge, Hilda looked over the file Commander Jill had given her. The condensed Para-mail corps would include the members of First Squad as well as the survivors of Third. The damage was worse than she had been led to believe. The only experienced pilots from third squad that had survived were Irma and Tanya. Three recruits; Mary, Nonna, and Marika; had recently been posted to Third but had yet to be assigned any Para-mails of their own. She'd have to talk to Zhao Mei and see if any units could be salvaged for their use. With a groan of frustration, Hilda tossed the folder onto the windowsill. She'd deal with it later. Right now she had other things on her mind. Or rather someone.

"What was he thinking?" she wondered. Actually Hilda understood exactly what was going through Rio's mind. The base was under attack and he wanted to do whatever he could to help. It was just the sort of thing he would do. What really confused her was her own reaction. When she had learned he was in trouble, all she could think about was getting to him before that enemy unit killed him. And then afterwards she had made a scene in front of the others only she didn't have any idea how it all looked until after what Vivian said.

 _That's not it at all_ , she thought. _I don't even like men._ It was men who had ripped her away from Mama, thrown her into Arzenal, had beaten her just for being a Norma. Hilda pulled her legs up to her chest as she remembered how worthless and alone she had felt that day. _Until Rio saved me_ , she remembered with a smile. _He picked me up out of the mud, treated me like a person, and it suddenly felt as if I had value._ And even when she didn't deserve it, he had stayed by her _._ Rio was one of the few people Hilda could say with complete certainty was a truly good person. But it was more than that. For some reason she felt comfortable around him, as if she could take off her mask and just be herself. Like when they had spoken yesterday and she had put her arms around him after he had seen that one member of second squad killed. Normally she would hesitate to do that even when alone with someone but for him she didn't mind. And if did feel good to feel a little of the tension he was carrying melt away as she held him.

 _Okay_ , she admitted, _maybe I do like Rio despite the fact that he's a man_. _But not in that way._ Hilda's only experience was with other women. That was what she was used to. That was what she knew and was comfortable with. _That's right_ , she thought. _When Ange held on to me when she was riding behind me, I remember thinking how good she felt. Even if she didn't feel the same as..._ and Hilda gave a start as she realized where her train of thought was leading her now.

"What is wrong with me? I don't feel that way about him. It...it's not possible." And even if it was how would it work? She was a Norma and he was a human. Besides, now that his cover was blown he'd be leaving and she'd be stuck here on Arzenal. _But he said he'd get me out_ , she remembered. And she knew from experience Rio wasn't the type to make a promise unless he was prepared to see it through to the end. And it wasn't as if there was anything holding her here. So why did she feel so hesitant? Hilda looked back to the file listing the Para-mail pilots that were now under her command and sighed as she stood off the bed. Maybe some food would help her think more clearly.

* * *

Though he expected to be held up every step of the way, the walk to the guest house was surprisingly sparse. Most of the surviving residents were either at the makeshift hospital set up in the mall or trying to clean up the mess from the attack. And what few Norma Rio did pass weren't exactly eager to make conversation with him. They still gave him a wide berth and looked at him as if they weren't certain what he was going to do. _I suppose it's to be expected_ , he thought. _For most of the time I've been here they thought I was their enemy and now they know I was lying to them all along._ Finally, he emerged topside and walked across the yard towards the guest villa. In the distance, the sound of heavy machinery echoed from the blast crater along with the heat shimmer of a huge fire along with the smell of diesel fuel and burning meat. _That must be where they're disposing of the DRAGON corpse_ s, he realized. A good idea to burn them since they had no idea what sort of diseases those things could be carrying. And he had read enough sci-fi to know that alien viruses were nothing to play around with.

As he stood before the front door, Rio looked up and was surprised to see that the guest house seemed relatively undamaged save for a few broken windows. The DRAGONS must have ignored it when they realized no one was home. Once inside, Rio made his way up to the guest bedroom where he had left his duffel bag and pulled out his datapad.

"Blue 6. Authorization 0-9-3," he called.

"Rio?" Chaplain's voice answered. "What's going on? What was all that chaos over on Arzenal?"

"It was a DRAGON attack. A singularity opened right above the base."

"My god! That Ange girl and Villkiss…are they alright?"

"Yeah, they're fine. But we have a situation." And Rio told Chaplain everything. How the DRAGONS were being controlled by some kind of intelligence, one that could make Para-mail of their own, and how he had broken cover to fight that one unit. "When I woke up, the fight was over. And all of Arzenal now knows who I am."

"I see," Chaplain said. "Well I suppose it couldn't be helped. And in the long run this might benefit us. The Norma of Arzenal now know of our existence so there's no way Jill can keep us out of Libertas now. Still this is troubling. If the DRAGONS aren't just beasts then we could be looking at a possible world level invasion. We need to take Embryo out as soon as possible so we can deal with them as well. By the way what about the Inspector?"

"Arzenal's doctor managed to slip her a little something to knock her out. But I don't know for how long. And Jill's already made it clear that I've overstayed my welcome. I'm going to need an extraction."

"Understood. It's probably for the best. I'm afraid your cover was blown either way."

"Why what's going on?"

"As a precaution," Chaplain explained, "I had the hackers monitor all transmissions within the Rosenblum National Guard. And approximately three hours ago, we intercepted a search for info regarding Joseph Algren. It was instigated by Senator Bronson himself."

"I see," Rio grimaced. "She must have communicated with him via a private Mana channel."

"That's what our guess is. Just try and stay out of sight and I'll contact you once it's clear to pull you out." The connection was cut and Rio laid back on his bed to think. He should have told Chaplain but without any proof what would be the point? Jasmine had shut the door after Jill left and while he couldn't make out what they were saying, he could tell by their tone and inflection that they were arguing about something. Something they didn't want him to hear. Then there was the matter of Salia. Rio still wasn't sure why she had tried to steal Villkiss in the first place but right now that was the least of his worries. Hilda was the new captain for all the Para-mail in Arzenal which now made it harder for him to get her out. And Rio's word was the one thing he would never break. Especially to a friend. He briefly wondered if the listening devices Jill had used to learn about his connection to Sarah had allowed her to eavesdrop on his "interrogation" of Hilda yesterday and if this was her way of derailing that. _Stop that_ , he told himself. _She did it because it was the smartest tactical move to make._ Jill may have had issues with him and the Network, but he doubted she would endanger Libertus out of some personal grudge.

But there was more to it than just his own pride. The bottom line was he didn't WANT to leave Hilda. As much of a headache as she could be, being around her just felt good. And not just because of how Hilda was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met. Despite the fact that he had only known her a week, Rio felt a kinship with her. Like him, her life had been turned upside down by the prejudice of the world. And the more time he spent with her, the more Rio could see the person she was underneath. The sad, lonely side that she hid beneath her harsh exterior. She could even be surprisingly sweet when the mood struck her. He could still feel the warmth of her arms around him from yesterday and how the weight of seeing that one pilot die had lessened just a little. It made him want to comfort her. To protect her. Even if she wound up saving him more times than he did for her.

 _That enemy unit would have killed me if not for her_ , he realized. _Hell, the whole reason I was able to fight at all today was because of her_. If he hadn't heard her sing he would still be crushed by Sarah's death. But none of that changed the reality of his situation. If the Inspector found out who he was then the whole of Libertus would come crashing down. In the middle of his thoughts, Rio felt his stomach growl and he decided to put it on the back burner for the moment. _I might as well put this cash to use,_ he thought as he gathered up his gear. _I think better with a full stomach anyway._

* * *

Despite the damage elsewhere, getting the mess hall up and running had been one of the first objectives following the end of the invasion. The vending machines in the Mall could only handle so much, especially with all the wounded. And Commander Jill knew the residents wouldn't be able to work if they fell over from hunger. At one of the lower level tables, Olivier sat along with the rest of the command staff. Though they knew they had to maintain their strength, none of them had much appetite. When the official tally of the dead had been taken; nearly every resident had lost either a friend, a lover, and in some cases siblings. Throughout the cafeteria, the survivors picked at their food or shambled through the service line as if weighed down with invisible chains.

"So what do we do now?" Hikaru asked. Pamela rested her chin in her hands and sighed.

"Commander Jill says that until the Command Center is back on line to just try and take it easy. She said she'll authorize passes for us so we won't be fined for missing work."

"I guess we can't do our job without our equipment" Hikaru mused. "You'd think the humans would hurry out here and give us some aid. After all, without us they have to fight the DRAGONS themselves right Olivier?" The green haired girl didn't answer. "Olivier?"

"Oh!" she cried. "Yeah I totally agree!" Hikaru and Pamela looked to each other and frowned. "What?"

"Let's talk about what's really on our minds," Hikaru decided. "And don't even try to say that you aren't thinking about him." Olivier gave a start but realized that there was no point denying it. They had heard what he had done the same as the other residents. How he had helped the reserves hunt down the DRAGONS that had breached the base, how he had fought off that enemy unit on his own, and then the truth about who he really was.

"I still can't believe it," Pamela said. "A human who actually likes Norma."

"And there's apparently a whole group of them out there," Hikaru added. "I don't understand though. Why wouldn't the Commander tell us?"

"Well maybe she couldn't," Olivier theorized. "Remember, what Jasmine told us. He came here to keep the Inspector occupied."

"And what about the other rumors," Hikaru said. "Apparently, he and Hilda from First Squad have some kind of prior relationship." Leaning in, Hikaru beckoned them to come closer. "Do you think they did it?"

"What?" Oliver cried as she and Pamela both blushed. "Are you serious?"

"Well think about it," the red haired tech pointed out. "He's a human who likes Norma. And we all know she took over Zola's little club after she died so it's not as if she'd turn it down."

"But hold on," Pamela said. "I talked to one of the Armorers and she says that after she landed, Hilda practically threw herself on top of him. She was in tears."

"So then," Olivier mused, "maybe they're in love." The other two crossed their arms and frowned. Fantasizing was one thing but a Norma actually in a relationship with a human? The very idea went against everything they had been taught about how the world worked. Suddenly, Hikaru saw something that made her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh...wow!" she said. Olivier and Pamela followed her gaze and couldn't believe the sight before them. In the lower entryway, Arzenal's sole male had suddenly appeared. In place of his uniform, instead he wore a blue bomber jacket over a green tank top and jeans. But most shocking of all was his face. His hair had changed color from brown to a light blonde and he was missing his mirrored sunglasses, revealing a pair of sky blue eyes that seemed to dart back and forth across the mess hall. The others became aware of his presence as well and the air of gloom that permeated the cafeteria changed to one of suspicion. Adjusting the duffel bag over his shoulder, he made his way to the service counter and the eyes of everyone present followed his every move. Olivier looked around and along with the looks of doubt that most of the Norma gave him, a few looked at him with barely contained contempt. Now he had taken his place in the order line and the others in front of him quickly stepped aside. Regardless of who he was, he was still human and that meant he got served first.

"So," Head Cook Linda asked, "you going to order? I assume you have cash. " He took a quick look around him, saw the expressions of the Norma and turned away.

"It's a little too crowded in here," he said. "I'll come back when it's quieter." He then left and the Norma went about their business as usual. _This isn't right_ , Olivier thought. _Rio or Capt. Algren or whatever it is he calls himself; he may be a human, he may have deceived us about who he was but we owe him_. Olivier could remember how terrified she was when that Schooner lunged for her, certain that she was going to die until he leapt in front of her and used the Light of Mana to shield her. It was just like a knight in a fairy tale had jumped to her rescue. She could still feel the strength and warmth of his hand from when he had helped her up.

"Girls," she said. Olivier looked to the others and the expression on their faces were all she needed to know that they were thinking the same.

"Eat quickly," Pamela said. "Then we'll hit the mall."

* * *

The suspicion shown to Rio by the Norma he passed in the hallways was bad enough but feeling all those eyes on him in the mess hall was too much to handle. So he had excused himself and found a secluded alcove were he could at least have a moment to think of what to do next. He hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast and he was starving. Rio briefly considered going to the mall but dismissed that when he realized that it was bound to be even more packed than the cafeteria.

 _Maybe I could catch some fish out by the rear beach_ , he mused as he stepped out into the open. As he did, something bumped into his hip and he looked down to see the same little girl with the twin tails from yesterday. The one who had hit him with the ball. She stared up at him with the same frightened eyes as when Bronson had ordered her to apologize and Rio could only imagine how scary he must look to her.

"Sorry," he said. "I should watch where I'm going." Her eyes looked down to the floor and Rio followed her gaze to see a little cat plush lying at his feet. Setting his duffel bag to the side, he kneeled down to pick it up and saw that a large cut had been made in the plush's neck. It must have gotten damaged in the attack. "Is this yours?" The little girl shyly looked up to him and nodded. "Is there anyone here who can fix it for you?"

"Ersha could," she mumbled. "But I can't find her." Ersha. From what he recalled that was the name of the pinkette who was supervising their game yesterday. And he was pretty sure she was one of those who had been in the infirmary when he had woken up. Rio hummed in thought as he handed the plush back to her and rubbed his hands together.

"Well, I'm no seamstress but let's see what Dr. Rio can do for the patient." He felt around his torso until he found the one loose string that every tank top had. Yanking it out, he wrapped it around his finger and with the Light of Mana, stiffened it as straight as a needle before inserting it into the fabric of the plush's skin. With the Light of Mana controlling it through tactile contact, the thread weaved through both sides of the cut before pulling it closed. By now, the little girl seemed to be less afraid of him and leaned in to watch as he laid his finger on the middle stitch and both ends of the string tied themselves into tiny knots. "Not bad. But it could be better." Looking up, Rio pointed at one of the ribbons she used to tie up her pigtails. "Can I borrow that?" She nodded and Rio gently tugged it free, the left pigtail falling loose as he laid it across his finger. Another infusion of Mana, and the ribbon stiffened like the thread as he pressed it against the plush's neck and it began to tie itself into a makeshift bow to cover his stitch work. "So what's your name?" he asked.

"Cynthia," the little girl answered.

"I see. Well I'm Rio. It's nice to meet you. Okay that should do it." It wasn't perfect but it should hold together until she found someone who could do a proper job.

"Thank you," she said. Rio smiled and scratched the plush's nose as if it were a real cat.

"I used to have a cat like that," he mused. "Do you like them?"

"Yes but Norma can't keep animals in the barracks." Rio nodded sympathetically. Norma like Jasmine were probably the exception since they had a high enough rank to get away with it.

"Maybe someday you will," he told her. "You may not believe it but life can change in an instant. Believe me I know. That's why you have to keep going no matter how hard it gets. As long as you're alive there's hope. Can you remember that for me?" Cynthia looked to him and Rio wasn't sure if she believed him or not.

"I'll try." And with that, she turned and ran back down the corridor. Rio watched until she vanished and sighed as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Please don't feel bad," someone said. Rio looked behind him and was greeted to the sight of a familiar pink haired girl smiling at him. "You're the first man she's ever met. And the first human who's ever spoken to her with kindness."

"I don't blame her," he said. "Ersha right? Look, about yesterday..."

"It's alright," she assured him. "Jasmine told us all about why you came so I understand. If anything I should thank you for calming down the Inspector after what happened." The act of finally finding a friendly face was a huge relief to Rio. Which made it all the more embarrassing when his stomach suddenly began to growl. "Oh my!" she said. "You'd better get something to eat."

"I was," he admitted. "But the mess hall's a little crowded for my liking."

"Oh. Well, actually I served a little snack to the school children earlier to help make them feel better. There's still some left if you'd like." Rio smiled and nodded. A real meal would be better but it was a start.

"Sure. That sounds great." A short while later, Rio found himself in what he guessed was a classroom. Atop a bookcase on the back wall, Ersha mixed ingredients from a set of tins which she poured into an electric tea kettle.

"It'll just be a moment," she assured him, gesturing to a tray of cookies over on the teacher's desk. "In the meantime have as much as you'd like." Rio took a handful and settled into a low chair that had been set against the wall. As he ate, he looked around to see how the schoolchildren of Arzenal were educated. Classrooms here certainly looked different from a human school. A monitor hung from the ceiling in one corner while an actual blackboard had been mounted on the front wall. Such devices had been phased out of classrooms long ago due to the Light of Mana making them obsolete though the school in Neo-Zion still used them, both for those who had been born there and the Norma the Network had brought there. In the middle of his observations, the door to the class suddenly opened and a woman entered. Rio looked at her shoulder length brown hair and recognized her as the one with the children during the DRAGON attack. "Oh Mary," Ersha greeted her. "Is something wrong?" The other Norma shifted her gaze to Rio and gave him an uncertain look before turning back to Ersha.

"Actually," she said, "I heard that you were with Captain...er I mean Mr. Rio so I brought the children here to see him. I felt they should thank him for earlier. If that's okay with you of course."

"Yeah sure," Rio said. "Go ahead." Mary gestured out into the hall and the children filed in to stand before him, including Cynthia, though they still seemed a little nervous to be in his presence. _Guess I'll just have to break the ice_ , he decided. "I'm glad to see you all aren't hurt." Finally, one little girl with her hair done up in a single ponytail on her left side came up to him.

"Are you...really a human?" she meekly asked.

"That's right."

"But...you saved us," another little girl said.

"Shirley don't be rude," the teacher scolded but Rio raised his hand.

"It's okay," he assured her. "I know what you've been told. But not all humans are the same. I belong to a group that doesn't agree with the way the Norma are treated. All I ask is that you give me a chance to be your friend."

"But Norma are different from humans," the first girl said.

"So is everyone," he said as he gestured her to come closer. The child nervously approached him and Rio pointed between the two of them. "Take you and me. We have different eyes, different hair, different bodies, but we're still people. We feel the same, we hurt the same, and in the end we both want to be happy. Does it really matter if one of us can use Mana and another can't?" The children looked to each other and seemed to understand as they began to gather around him.

"So then," Ersha interrupted, "the teacher says that Rio helped you all during the attack."

"That's right," one girl answered. "We were attacked by one of the monsters but then he came and saved us."

"It smashed through the wall and tried to eat us!" another said. "But Rio ran up and shot it dead!"

"He did?" Ersha asked as she smiled at him. "Well that was very brave of him."

"It wasn't just me," he said as he felt himself flush. "The reserves did most of the work. Especially when I had to leave to fight in the hanger."

"And Cythina's plush?" another asked. "She says you used magic to fix it." Rio smiled and reached into his duffel bag to pull out a deck of cards.

"It was the Light of Mana actually," he explained as he shuffled, the deck glowing with a green light. "And if a human practices with it, he can find it quite useful." A flick of his wrist, and the deck flew out from his hand to extend in a line across the room. Rio pulled it back and with a wave of his hand opened out the deck in a fan three cards high. Closing the fan, Rio pressed his free hand on the top card and began to wave his hand in circle, pulling out the cards out and shaping them into a spiral formation. All the while, the children watched wide eyed at the tricks he performed for them.

"Alright girls," Ersha laughed. "Let's give Rio a break. He fought very hard today and I'm certain he's very tired." The children "awwed" in disappointment as the teacher gestured them to come together.

"Ersha's right," she said. "Let's leave so Rio can have his tea." She herded the children to the door but stopped to give him a final bow. "Thank you so much for earlier."

"Bye Ms. Ersha," the kids said as they left. "Bye Mistress Rio." The teacher gave a nervous glance and quickly shut the door after them.

"What was that?" he asked as Ersha nearly doubled over from laughter.

"You should be honored," she told him through her giggling. "Being called Mistress here is a sign that they look up to you. You're their new hero."

"Really." He supposed he should be flattered but he deeply hoped no one at HQ ever found out about this.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to them later about it." Meanwhile, the tea kettle finally beeped that it was ready and Ersha went to answer it. "You're very good with them," she noted.

"I have to be," he said. "When the Network identifies a Norma before the government, we try to convince the family to go into hiding with them. Unfortunately, more often than not they choose to turn them over to us."

"Why would they not go with them?" she asked.

"The price is just too high for some. It's not just becoming a fugitive. You have to learn to live and function without being reliant on Mana. You also have to get one of these." Pulling aside his hair, Rio showed her the M-jammer implanted at the base of his spinal cord. "These cut off our central nervous system from the Light of Mana. It allows us to move undetected but it also limits our reserves and the range of our abilities. And the procedure isn't very pleasant. Most aren't willing to make such a sacrifice so we sometimes have to transport Norma children by ourselves. They're scared, confused and you have to know how to make them trust you so you can get them to safety."

"I see. What about you? Do you have children of your own?" Rio shook his head.

"No. And I don't plan to anytime soon. I have a feeling that if I did they'd be a Norma." Too late Rio realized how that sounded.

"So you don't want a Norma as a child?"

"That's not it," he quickly said. "If I bring a child into the world then I want that world to be one that will accept and love them for who they are. Regardless of whether or not they can use Mana. I want to be able to give any child I have a world that they deserve to be born into." Ersha nodded as she poured them both a cup.

"I suppose that makes sense," she agreed. "But I think that as long as a child has at least one person who loves them then that's all they need." Rio looked to Ersha and realized that was the role she played for the children of Arzenal. She definitely had the presence of a mother. Between that and her own beauty, if she hadn't been born a Norma she'd have men fighting over her. Meanwhile, Ersha finished pouring the tea and came over to him, handing him his cup as she pulled over a chair to sit down in front of him.

"Thanks," he told her. The tea certainly smelled good. Though for some reason it seemed familiar to him. But it wasn't until he took a sip that he understood why; a black tea blend with orange peel and pure cane sugar.

"Is something wrong?"

"No...it's just...this tea tastes just like the kind the mother of a friend used to brew." As the realization sank in, Rio looked up at her.

"I was right," she said. "You are Aaron." Rio leaned back and stared into his tea.

"So you knew Sarah? When did you figure it out?"

"Not right away. But yesterday, during the incident with the Inspector, I caught a glimpse of your eyes behind your sunglasses and I couldn't help noticing just how sad they looked." Rio made a mental note to wear binders for his next disguise. "I had never seen a human look at a Norma like that before. I couldn't get it out of my mind. And because of that, I noticed other things about you did that didn't seem to add up. Things that made me think I knew you from somewhere. And then, after the attack, I talked to one of the Armorers and I learned what you had said to that enemy unit. And how you had Sarah's old bracelet with you." Ersha laughed slightly. "Actually, I should have known as soon as I heard your name was Rio. Sarah mentioned how much you loved that show Rio Starr Space Outlaw."

"Well what can I say? A classic is a classic." Rio took another sip and looked to her. "So the two of you were friends?"

"That's right," Ersha nodded. "She told me all about you. How you became her friend even when you found out she was a Norma. And how you promised to protect her. However..." and Esha paused as she leaned in, "...I don't see how she got your appearance so wrong. She always talked about what beautiful brown eyes you had."

"Part of the deal when you join the Network," he told her. "You give up your past, your face, even your name." Ersha nodded and leaned back.

"You've given up so much," she said. "And all of it to find Sarah. After all this time you never forgot about her. I still can't believe that you kept your promise."

"For all the good it did," he muttered. Rio's free hand clenched in his lap until Ersha laid her hand on his. It was calloused and possessed surprising strength despite its delicate look, but there was warmth and a gentleness to it as well.

"Please don't think that way," she told him. "You've done what I thought no other human would do. And from what Jasmine told me, the Network is full of men like you who want to help the Norma. For what it's worth I'm glad that I had the chance to meet you. Sarah always talked about how she felt humans and Norma could learn to live together because you became her friend. And now, I can believe that as well. So don't give up okay." Rio looked to her and felt himself start to smile. He needed to hear that more than she realized.

"I won't," he assured her. "And thank you." For nearly the next half hour, Ersha told him about Sarah's time in Arzenal. How Jasmine had allowed her to buy back the bracelet he had made for her, how she worked in the mall with Ms. Penelope, and her rivalry with Zola over the air hockey table. Rio was glad that Sarah's time hadn't been as hard as it could have been. He just wished he could have had a chance to meet this Zola girl and thank her for looking out for her. Though it was probably for the best. The way Ersha described her reaction after Sarah was killed, she probably would have slugged him one the second she met him.

"Well, thanks for the snack," he said as they exited the classroom. "It really means a lot to talk to someone who knew Sarah."

"I feel the same," Ersha agreed. "Oh Rio, one more thing."

"What's that?" Before he realized it, Ersha had risen up on tiptoe to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"For helping the kids," she said as he felt himself blush. "I really appreciate it."

"Sure no problem." As Ersha went back into the classroom to clean up, she looked over her shoulder and he saw traces of a blush on her face as well.

"And if you'd like you're always welcome to come back for more tea." The door shut behind her as Rio gave a quick exhale. He had been aware since day one that he was the only man on an island full of women. But the full implications of this weren't apparent to him until just now. _This scenario would be a dream come true for Spider_ , he thought. _But for me it might be just a little much._

"Excuse me?" someone called. Rio looked up and standing before him were the three girls from the Command Center. If he remembered correctly; Pamela was the blonde, Hikaru the redhead, and Olivier the green hair; the last of whom held a bag he recognized from the mall in her arms.

"Yes?" he replied. Hikaru nudged Olivier and the girl nervously held out the bag she carried to him.

"Cap..er I mean Rio, please accept this as our thanks for helping us during the attack!" Rio gave them a confused look until a familiar scent wafted up out of the bag.

"Are those burgers?" he asked.

"We...saw how the others treated you in the mess hall," Pamela said. "We thought you might like something to eat so we..."

"But if you're not hungry we understand!" Oliver interrupted.

"Are you kidding I'm starving!" he beamed. Rio accepted the bag and reached in to pull one out. A quick bite and he nearly cried from the explosion of the salty meaty flavor. "Thank you! You have no idea how much I needed this." Something else was in the bag as well. Something that felt a lot colder and harder than a hamburger. He dug through to the bottom and he couldn't believe his eyes. "A cold four pack too? You girls are amazing!"

"Really?" Olivier fidgeted. "It's nothing! We just wanted to show our thanks!"

"Well if there's anything I can do for you just..."

"Can we feel your arm?" Hikaru suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?" he asked as her two colleagues' mouths dropped open in shock.

"We just want to see if a man's arm is really different from a Norma's," she explained.

"Uh, okay sure," he agreed. Setting down his duffel bag and the order they had gotten him from the mall, Rio pulled his arm free of his jacket and held it out to them. The three techs stared wide eyed at the limb until finally, Hikaru reached out and laid her hand on his forearm.

"Oh wow!" she said. "You girls should really feel this." Slowly, Pamela and Olivier reached out as well and their hands began to explore the muscles of his arm.

"It's...certainly different from a Norma's," Olivier admitted.

"Quite...impressive," Pamela agreed.

"Really?" Rio asked. "I should introduce you to my friend Rhino. He's big enough to body slam a Schooner with his bare hands." It was then that Rio noticed how a small crowd had begun to gather around him. Unlike the Norma in the mess hall, these girls looked at him with looks verging from curiosity to outright hunger. _Oh boy_ , he thought. _I think I just stepped into a feeding frenzy._

"Can we feel your arm too?" someone asked.

"What about your shoulders?"

"Or maybe your chest?"

"Did you really fight that enemy Para-mail by yourself?"

"Uh girls wait a minute now," Rio said as he backed against the wall. "Let's just calm down." But the crowd didn't seem to heed him and began to close in until they were right on top of him.

"Well aren't you popular," someone commented. Immediately, Rio and the mob surrounding him turned around to see Hilda glaring at them before turning away and walking off.

"Hilda!" he called. "Hold on!" Gathering up his gear and the bag of food, Rio squeezed his way through the crowd. "Excuse me. Thanks for the food. Hilda wait!"

* * *

As she heard Rio's footsteps racing after her, Hilda did her best to ignore him. When she had reached the mess hall, she had overheard some of the other Norma talking about how he had just been there but left after the less than warm reception he had received. After searching half of Arzenal, she overheard one of the maintenance staff talking about how he had seen him walking with Ersha towards one of the classrooms. And what did she see when she finally found him? A small mob with their hands all over him. He was just lucky she had left that bedpan back in the infirmary.

"Hilda stop!" he cried as he finally caught up to her. "What's the matter? Are you still mad about what happened during the attack?"

"No I'm fine. What about you? Shouldn't you attend to your little fan club?"

"Trust me that was nowhere near as fun as it looks." Hilda stopped and shot him a doubting glance

"And that's why you let them feel you up?" she asked.

"Well, okay I guess that does look pretty bad," he admitted. "Pamela and the other two got me this as thanks for helping them during the invasion. They asked if they could feel my arm and it sounded innocent enough at the time. And before I knew it things were starting to get out of hand." Hilda looked at him and sighed.

"You're too nice for your own good. You know that right?"

"Hey!" someone called. Hilda groaned as she realized what was coming next as Vivian came running up towards them. "Rio is that you?"

"Yeah it's me," he answered. Vivian looked him up and down and squeed in excitement.

"That's so cool! You're even hotter as a blonde!."

"Uh...thanks," he said, clearly uncomfortable with being told that from someone her age. _Well at least I know he's not that type_ , Hilda thought. Vivian meanwhile didn't seem to pick up on it and began rummaging through her pocket. "I don't think I got your name though."

"It's Vivian," she said. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Here!" From out of her pocket, Vivian pulled out a Perolina keychain _._ "From now on you're an honorary member of First Squad. So you'll need one of these!" Rio looked at the keychain with a raised eyebrow but ultimately accepted it.

"I'll...wear it with honor," he told her as he clipped it to one of his belt loops. Vivian meanwhile gestured Hilda to bend down to her.

"What?" she asked.

"There's no one guarding the way to the beach," Vivian whispered. "Perfect if you want some alone time."

"Will...will you get out of here!" she yelled, her face feeling as if it were on fire.

"Ooooh scary!" Vivian laughed as she ran off.

"What's wrong?" Rio asked.

"Nothing!" Grabbing his arm, Hilda dragged him down the hall. However, every place they went Hilda felt as if they were being watched. With a great deal of reluctance, Hilda led Rio down to the lower levels and out onto the beach. Usually, residents weren't permitted to be out here except for the Mermaid Festa. But with all the work needed to repair the damage from the attack, security had been reassigned to help with the clean up. To her relief, no one else thought to sneak out here so they had the entire beach to themselves. The beach itself was surprisingly clean. The DRAGONS had concentrated their efforts on the upper levels so they never even found the beach entrance.

"It's barely been a week," he said. "But it feels like a lifetime since we last stood here."

"Yeah," Hilda admitted. "A lot has changed since then hasn't it?" To her embarrassment, her stomach began to growl and Hilda remembered the whole reason she had left her room to begin with.

"Here," Rio said as he held out the bag he carried. "The girls gave me more than I could eat on my own." Hilda frowned but her hunger overpowered her pride and she reached in. _I needed this_ , she thought as she took a bite. Nearly a week of eating nothing but that disgusting food loaf had left her starving for some real food. Rio meanwhile took off his jacket and laid it on the sand before sitting down beside it.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Thought you might like a something to sit on. I don't think sand is very comfortable when you're wearing a skirt." Hilda looked at him and finally smiled as she took a seat next to him. The scenario was far from perfect. It was already early evening and the shadows cast from the cliffs against the setting sun bathed them both in darkness. There was also the matter of the dull roar of heavy machinery and the smell from where they were burning the DRAGON carcasses. Still, finally being out of that cell made it kind of enjoyable. Especially since she was with Rio again and he once more looked like himself. She would never admit it, but she had missed spending time with him. The realization made her feel ashamed of how she had acted. She knew Rio wasn't that type of person but seeing him being surrounded by all those other Norma had stirred something in her that she wasn't entirely sure of. The closest thing she could think of was whenever Zola had eyed a potential new playmate. But that was more a motivation of her own self-interest to ensure Zola's protection. With Rio, it almost felt as if something precious was about to be stolen from her. It hurt and she didn't know why. From the corner of her eye, she looked down and saw how close her hand was to his. All she had to do was move her hand a little to the right and they'd be touching.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Hilda looked up and saw the expression of concern on his face.

"No nothing," he quickly said, "I'm...just really glad that you made it out of that okay." Rio smiled and to her surprise, laid his hand over hers.

"Me too. And I'm sorry again for making you worry." Hilda swallowed and slowly relaxed as she felt the heat from his hand envelop her own until she remembered something.

"Your friend Sarah. What happened with her?" Rio frowned and she already knew the answer as his grip tightened around her hand.

"She's dead," he told her. "She was part of First Squad before you joined and she got killed around the same time I was brought into the Network." For what seemed like an eternity, the only sound was the soft lapping of waves along the beach.

"I'm sorry," she said. Rio's eyes shimmered in the dim light and he wiped them with his free hand.

"Yeah," he said. "I talked with another girl who knew her, your friend Ersha. And she told me that her time here wasn't all bad so that helped a little." So that was what he was doing with Ersha? Once again, Hilda felt the alien emotions rising up in her. Those girls from before were one thing but Ersha was not only pretty but one of the nicest girls in all of Arzenal. And the fact that she had a common bond with Rio only made it worse. "In any case," he went on, "we need to decide what to do now."

"What do you mean?" Rio sighed and stared at her.

"About you," he answered. "Do you still want to get out of here?" Hilda felt her mind go blank as she looked out onto the surf.

"I don't know," she admitted. "For years all I could think about was escaping from here. And when I did it was all for nothing. Well, except for meeting you. That was the only good thing that came out of it." Rio smiled and nodded.

"I feel the same," he agreed.

"But now," she continued, "I'm in charge of the squad, both mine and the survivors from Third. It's funny. I always used to bicker with Salia about how she ran things but now I have no idea of what to do. And with this Libertus thing about to happen I'm even more confused." She looked to Rio and didn't even try to hide the uncertainty and doubt she was feeling. "Why is this happening now? And what does Ange and her machine have to do with it all?" Rio hummed in thought as he reached into the bag and pulled out a can of beer.

"Alright," he said. "Since the situation has changed so much and I'm no longer undercover, I'll tell you everything I know."

* * *

Across the sea, far from Arzenal, the rest of humanity went on about their business, blissfully unaware of the life or death struggle that had taken place that day. With the Light of Mana at their disposal, they had no real concerns or troubles. Everything they needed was provided instantly while the Light's communicative abilities served to connect them in ways that surpassed all previous methods and technologies. For in addition to traditional telecommunication and net surfing, Mana also allowed humans to "dive" into the net, projecting their consciousness across vast distances to immerse themselves in any number of virtual worlds where anything was possible. Prior to the harnessing of the Light of Mana, such feats were possible only through neural-cybernetic devices which were not only costly but required long and painful surgery to be implanted.

One of these worlds was known as "The Grotto" and it was reserved strictly for the rulers of humanity. A place where matters of state could be discussed safely and securely. The name was quite misleading. Instead of a forest cave, the Grotto was actually a clearing overlooking a sea of crystal blue water. On the cliff, a white pagoda had been built while in the distance, a cluster of islands floating in the sky from which waterfalls flowed like rivers of diamonds into the sea gave the setting an otherworldly presence. But the fantastic scenery went unnoticed by the six humans who sat around the conference table beneath the pagoda. Instead their focus was on the images captured by the security cameras placed around Arzenal. When news of the sudden and unauthorized incursion had spread amongst them, the leaders of humanity's six nations had come together in order to find an answer. From his seat, Holy Emperor Julio Misurugi frowned as his eyes moved from one picture to the other. Like the other rulers, the news of the surprise attack was a cause of great concern to him. Especially considering how he had never authorized such an occurrence. He had just barely begun cleansing his family name of the stink of the Norma scum his parents had contaminated it with and now he had THIS humiliation to deal with.

"I still can't believe that the DRAGONs were able to stage an attack of this level," said the Galian Emperor, a gruff man in a brown uniform. Next to him, the Rosenblum King focused on the image of an unidentified red Para-mail.

"And this red unit seemed to be the leader," he said. "As you can see from this image, it's equipped with Discord Phasers."

"The Misurugi family is responsible for opening the singulars," the Queen of the Velda Dynasty reminded them. Dressed in fine silk robes, the gems that ordained her body further enhanced her exotic beauty. "Emperor Julio you owe us an explanation for this incident." With a great deal of disdain, Julio looked to the council and knew exactly how little they thought of him. A young, upstart noble who had seized his throne instead of inheriting it. Though if Angelise had never been born that wouldn't have been an issue. Still, he would not allow these self-entitled relics to intimidate him. Unlike them he had earned his title and that alone made him superior.

"I assure you, I have investigated the matter thoroughly and we have no evidence that the Dawn Pillar had been activated."

"Don't give us that!" barked the General Secretary of the Marmeria Republic, a short man who compensated for his stature with his voice! "There's no other way a singular could have opened. Not so long as we still have Aura!"

"We have more important matters than assigning blame," the Rosenblum King interrupted. "Now, I propose we send aid to the Norma and rebuild Arzenal immediately. And we should do so before the DRAGONs launch a second attack."

"No," the Galian Emperor said. "That is no longer possible." Opening a new image, the Galian emperor displayed the image of a white Para-mail engaging the leader of the invasion. Though he had never seen it in person, Julio recognized the machine from his father's files. And he knew only one person could be piloting it. _So Angelise is still alive_ , he realized, his finger tracing the scar she had cut into his cheek.

"It can't be," the Enderant President gasped, a slim man in a light blue suit. "Is that Villkiss?"

"But I was certain that it was destroyed in the uprising years ago," the Rosenblum King said. Slamming his fist onto the table, the Marmerian General Secretary angrily pointed at the elder man.

"How could you not have noticed this? Your family is responsible for maintaining Arzenal's security and now they're planning another revolt!"

"The resident Inspector has never mentioned anything like this in her reports!" the King snapped. "And neither has Col. Ackerman who is currently investigating Arzenal."

"The situation is much more dire than you realize," the Galian Emperor said. Opening another window, the world leaders were shown another image. This one taken inside of Arzenal's hanger during the rampage of the green enemy unit. And on the screen before them, a young man wearing the uniform of the Rosenblum National Guard was erecting a Mana shield to protect himself from the machine's attack. "King Rosenblum, who is this man?"

"I have no idea. Ackerman was supposed to have gone to Arzenal by himself to maintain its confidentiality."

"The only logical explanation," the Velda Queen said, "is that your Col. Ackerman never made it to Arzenal. He must have been intercepted on his way by the same group that launched the assault on the Dawn Pillar. This man must be one of their agents." So this was one of the dissenters who had stolen Angelise before Julio could correct the mistake of her birth. He still remembered the arrogance of that one who had dared to insult him after his face had been marred by that Norma filth.

"Exactly what I was thinking," the Galian Emperor agreed.

"Unbelievable!" the Marmerian Secretary yelled. "First you fail to recognize Villkiss and now your own installation has been compromised by a terrorist! No wonder your daughter was kidnapped so easily! For all we know she may even be a sympathizer herself!"

"How dare you!" the King snapped. "I won't stand by while you smear my Misty's good name!"

"Gentlemen please be civil," Emperor Julio requested.

"Silence boy!" the King answered. "After all it was your sister who assaulted my daughter!" Julio felt the ire rise within him and with it, a powerful urge to lunge across the table and strangle the old man. However, he knew the master of the Grotto would not approve of such actions.

"That creature," he answered, "is not my sister any further!"

"Save your breath!" the Marmerian Secretary snapped. "This whole affair is Misurugi's fault! If your parents had honored the agreement and executed their daughter as they were supposed to then none of this would be happening!"

"Enough!" the Velda Queen interrupted. "For now we must draw up a strategy to ensure our world's survival." It was then that the Enderant President finally spoke up.

"If the Norma can no longer fight," he suggested, "perhaps we humans should take up arms."

"What was that?" the Secretary snapped.

"Are you mad?" the Queen asked. "You know as we all do that humans can't stand against the DRAGONS' voice."

"And yet this man is," he pointed out. "Do you remember the Network? The group that was set to be involved in the Norma uprising? They used primitive cybernetic technology to disconnect their brains from the Light of Mana and move undetected. We all know why the Norma are the only ones who can fight DRAGONS but what if that principle applies to those individuals as well. Whether this man is a member of that group that survived the purge or whether he obtained the tech himself, it clearly enables him to fight without being affected by the DRAGONS. If we were to open negotiations with them and explain the reason for Arzenal, perhaps they might be willing to share that tech with us. After all, they rely on the Light of Mana as well."

"Preposterous," the Galian Emperor said. "Are you seriously suggesting that we lower ourselves to the same level as those radicals?"

"And even if we did," the Rosenblum King said, "the only way that they would agree to help us is if we free the Norma. And if the rest of humanity learns the truth about them then our entire world could unravel." The sudden clap of paper on paper caught their attention and they turned to a nearby tree. At its base, a man in a green suit and long blonde hair sat surrounded by the virtual wildlife of the Grotto. By his side, an imposing man dressed in black and with a shock of white hair had stood and silently watched their debate.

"You're hopeless," Master Embryo announced as he stood up. As the true ruler of the world approached them, even Julio humbled himself. Master Embryo rarely involved himself in official policy. But if he did then the matter was even more serious than any of them first realized. "As I see it, we have thee options. One, we surrender to the DRAGONS and return Aura to them."

"But...but that would sacrifice our own world's prosperity!" the Secretary argued.

"Two," Master Embryo continued, "we make peace with both the Norma and the radicals and form a united front against the DRAGONs."

"Completely out of the question," the Rosenblum King said.

"Three...we reconstruct the entire world." Around the table, the eyes of the world leaders widened in shock. "It's something I've been considering for quite some time. A sort of reset. We stamp out the vermin, purify the soil, and reseed the land."

"Starting over from the beginning," Julio pondered. "But is that even possible?" On Master Embryo's shoulder, a bird alighted which he indulgently petted.

"It is but we'll need to collect some things first. We'll need all seven Ragna-mail, including Villkiss. We'll also need at least six Norma to pilot them. I've already compiled a list of potential candidates." A thousand thoughts raced through Julio's mind at once. If Master Embryo's plan required Norma to pilot the Ragna-mail then obviously they would have to come from Arzenal. And if so, that meant whoever gathered them would be free to do so however they saw fit. Julio smiled as he realized the opportunity had finally presented itself. He could finally rid himself of his family's shame and Rosenblum wouldn't have any authority to intervene.

"Then let us begin," he announced. "This world was full of flaws anyway. But once it's rebuilt we'll have no need for those wretched Norma. Master Embryo, please allow me the honor of gathering all that you need."

"Now wait a minute!" the Secretary yelled. "How can you just throw away our entire existence?"

"Do any of you have a better idea?" The others didn't answer and Julio knew that he had won. Master Embryo meanwhile, stepped forward to place an activation key in his hand.

"Then allow me to grant you access to my tools. My assistant Dark will contact you shortly with any further information." Accepting the key, Julio could barely contain his excitement.

"Master Embryo, thank you." With that, the Grotto dissolved away and Julio found himself back in his office. Before him, his confident and lover Riza stood and waited his command. "Come," he ordered. "We have work to do." As he made his way through the palace, Julio couldn't stop grinning. _Just wait Angelise_ , he vowed. _I'm coming for you._

* * *

Within the shelter of the underground waterway, Tusk listened in on Julio's meeting with Embryo and the other world leaders over the bug he had planted in Julio's office. With his own gear, he couldn't hack into their conversation, but he was able to determine the gist of it through what Julio said aloud. Destroy the world huh? Rebuild it from scratch?

Not if Tusk had anything so say about it.

* * *

Now that the meeting was over, Embryo could turn to more important matters. His puppets had danced exactly as he hoped they would. The attack on Arzenal had rattled their gilded cages enough that when he had proposed his plan, they hadn't even bothered to question what it would entail. Of course they still had Julio's little playmate to deal with but she could wait until later. Still, he was surprised that her "children" had managed to duplicate his technologies so well. Even if all they had done was copy his old prototype.

Once the last of the board had left, Embryo and Dark logged out of the Grotto as well and they found themselves in a massive underground chamber. Large enough for an assault carrier to be stood up vertically, the center was dominated by a massive containment field maintained by two platform rings that hung suspended in mid-air courtesy of Anti-G fields. Atop the lower ring, six winged humanoid machines stood in a partial seven point formation, their black armor giving them an ominous presence as if harbingers of imminent doom. And inside the field, a DRAGON far larger than any known in official records was locked in a state of suspended animation. Or at least that's what Embryo believed. Earlier that day, scanners in the chamber had detected two separate spikes in brain activity. They were brief and nowhere near the level that indicated she was waking up but Embryo was still concerned. Especially since they both occurred in such close proximity to the incursion. Best not to leave anything to chance when the time of rebirth was finally at hand. Opening a series of Mana windows, he began to check all readings that had been taken that day.

"Something troubles you Dark?" he suddenly asked. Since leaving the Grotto, his vassal seemed strangely preoccupied.

"The one who has infiltrated Arzenal," he answered, "I'm certain it was him." Though Embryo had already punished and forgiven him for his failure, he knew that his vassal's pride was still wounded over his failure to capture the escaped Norma and dissident. "Furthermore I don't trust that boy Julio. Why would you allow him to supervise the acquisition? Especially in regards to his sister?" Embryo hummed in thought as he continued to analyze the prisoner's data.

"True, he is impulsive. And his willingness to sacrifice his own family to benefit himself is quite repellant. However, until he actually does something to earn my wrath I have no basis to seek retribution. Besides, even if he does I'm certain I can use it to my own advantage. In either case, we have our own matters to attend to. It's highly likely that the Network will seek to intervene. I don't know how much of their forces they've managed to rebuild but I'd rather not risk failure. Alektra herself is going to be quite obstinate by herself and I doubt that Julio has the tactical skill to handle being attacked on two sides at once. Dark, I am entrusting you to handle them. Use every tool at your disposal." Dark smiled and bowed.

"Of course Master Embryo." With his assignment given, Dark turned and made his way onto the air lift, the platform ascending the height of the chamber before vanishing up a shaft built into the ceiling. Embryo meanwhile opened another window showing the image of the trespasser to Arzenal. If Dark was correct, and his instincts usually were, then this particular individual bore studying. He had snatched the first candidate for the Ragna-mail, helped rescue Ange from her gallows, and now he was apparently part of Alektra's inner circle. In the long years of his research, Embryo had come to determine that causality didn't allow for coincidence and his gaze turned once more to the captive DRAGON.

"What is he to you?" he wondered aloud. "What is your connection?"

* * *

Atop the air lift, Dark continued to rise up the shaft until he at last reached a level just beneath the surface From there, a panel opened and the platform travelled down a tunnel to the secret hanger. In a way he was grateful to that boy and his allies. Thanks to them, he once more could enter battle astride the machine Master Embryo had blessed him with. Finally, the corridor came to an end and the platform set itself down before a double steel door. Dark stepped off and, with a wave of his hand, commanded the entrance to unlock and open. Dark's boots clanged on the metal floor as the lights overhead came on, lighting his way as they revealed the humanoid machine at the hanger's end. Like the units in the main chamber, this one was black in color and equipped with a pair of wing like engine pods on its back. However, the engines of this machine were bright red as were its trim and the canopy of its cockpit. It also lacked the decorative figurehead on its forehead. Instead, a pair of horn like extensions swept back from the sides of the head. And as Dark approached, the optic scanners lit up as if it were awakening from a long slumber.

"Come Bareta," he announced. "We have work to do."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Revelations**

Ange's patience was rapidly wearing thin. Standing outside of Jill's room, she angrily tapped her bicep with her finger. Shortly after arriving, Jill had appeared as well but instead of answering her questions, she instead had gone into her quarters saying she needed something. It was almost as if she were delaying just to spite her. _That girl who was piloting that red unit_ , she thought. _Who was she? How did she know my mother's song? And what did she mean by "the truth lies with Aura?"_

"How long has it been?" she asked. Momoka opened a Mana window and checked the time.

"About five minutes," she answered. "I wonder what's keeping her?" As if on cue, the door finally opened and they both stared wide eyed at the sight before them. Jill had changed out of her uniform and in its place had put on a dark blue silk robe, the hem of which fell just past her hips to accentuate her long legs while her jet black hair had been taken out of its pony tail to cascade down her back.

"I'm ready," she said, "let's go." Ange and Momoka looked to each other in confusion but followed Jill as she led them down the hall and through another door that led out onto an onsen similar to the one in the first squad's bathroom. This one however was far more elaborate. Porcelain statues stood amongst the rocks and plants that lined the perimeter, several of which served as fountains that poured a constant stream of fresh water into the bath, while at the far end was a cabinet of some kind. As they watched, Jill let the robe slip off her slim frame to pool around her ankles before stepping into the onsen.

"What are you doing?" Ange demanded. From the cabinet on the bath's edge, Jill pulled a floating tray along with some glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"Getting comfortable," she answered. "Come join me. After all, secrets are best shared out in the open." Ange narrowed her eyes and felt her anger begin to seethe.

"I don't have time for your little games."

"Well then I guess you won't get your answers." Ange looked at the onsen and despite her annoyance, couldn't deny it's appeal. After nearly five days of incarceration with only a cold shower the day before, she was desperate for a real bath. She hurriedly changed out of her clothes which she handed to Momoka. "We talk alone," Jill said. "Send your maid outside."

"Awwww!" Momoka whined.

"Just do it," Ange told her. "I'll call you when I'm done." Momoka pouted but she bowed in compliance.

"Very well. I'll be outside if you need me." Once Momoka left, Ange stepped into the onsen to join the Commander who was pouring a drink for herself.

"Can I offer you some?" she asked. "I imagine that you don't get these kind of amenities in the squad bath."

"Just get to the point," Ange told her. "I want to know everything. About Villkiss. The DRAGONS. The Network. My mother's ring and song. And how you and Tusk know each other." Jill swirled the glass of whiskey in her hand and stared at her reflection in it.

"I'll start at the beginning," Jill said. "Once upon a time...there was a god."

* * *

From the cover of the beach doorway, Vivian pressed herself against the wall so she could watch without being seen. Just as she hoped, Hilda had dragged Rio down here for some alone time. And while Vivian could appreciate that, there was no way she was going to miss this. _This is going to be so awesome_ , she squeed. Already Rio had set his jacket down for Hilda to sit on. Now he was next to her and though she couldn't be sure, it almost looked as if they were holding hands. Any minute now they were going to kiss and Vivian could hardly wait.

"What are you doing?" someone asked. Vivian gave a tiny cry as she jumped around and saw Rosalie and Chris standing behind her.

"Oh hey girls! What's up?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing?" Rosalie said. "We saw you sneaking down here and knew you were up to something."

"Rosalie let's go!" Chris whined. "I don't want to get in trouble." It was then that Rosalie looked out onto the beach and saw the reason Vivian had come down here. Grabbing ahold of the other two, she pushed them back against the wall before all three peered out from the doorway.

"Wha...what are they doing here?" Chris asked as Vivian gave an impish grin.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said, puckering her lips to make kissing sounds.

"Will you keep it down!" Rosalie hissed. "If Hilda hears us we're all in for it!"

* * *

"A god?" Hilda asked.

"That's right," Rio said. "This god was from a time before the Age of Mana, a brilliant scientist who looked down upon the world and knew that it was doomed."

"Uh huh," Hilda said. "How exactly?" Rio sighed as he cracked open the beer in his hand and took a long swig.

"We all want to believe the best about people," he said. "But the truth of the matter is our history is defined by war, hatred, and chaos. God, or rather Embryo-don't look at me like that I wasn't the one who named him! Anyway, he lived in a time when the greed and wrath of other men had plunged the world into a state of constant war. Eventually, he decided that the humanity he knew was a lost cause and that a new one should rise up to take its place."

"And how did he do that?" This wasn't like the time he had told her the story about Paul. When he had fed that bogus story to her in the safe house, Rio had made a big show of his telling. But now, he sat perfectly still and stared straight ahead just like when he had told her of his encounter with the Norma baby. She wasn't sure if she believed what he was telling her, but it was clear to her that HE believed it.

"By giving them the Light of Mana. As you know, the Light of Mana is the very essence of the universe. And just as infinite. With the Light of Mana powering their world, bestowing its abilities upon them, connecting them in ways that had never been possible before; this new humanity rose to dominance. It was hoped that with all their needs provided for, humans would never need to fight or compete for survival. But a flaw existed in the world Embryo had made."

* * *

"It started small at first," Jill continued. "Baby girls would randomly be born with the power to reject the Light of Mana, a freak mutation carried in the old genes that God used to make his new humanity. At first it was deemed a random occurrence. But as time went on, the birth rate of these 'Norma' as they were called began to increase exponentially. The people began to grow anxious and social order threatened to break down. In the end, God found a way to use these imperfections to his own advantage. He implanted data into the collective consciousness of humanity that these girls rejected the Light of Mana because they were violent, anti-social and deviant. A threat to their very peace and prosperity." Jill coldly smirked as she downed her entire glass of whiskey in one gulp. "And so the world came together as one to deal with 'The Norma Problem.' Having something to discriminate against actually stabilized human society. Sacrifices, scapegoats, offerings; it doesn't matter what you call us. In the end, whether we accept it or not, we Norma only have one purpose. We're born to be hated." She looked to the girl who sat across from her and noticed the stunned, empty look on her face. "What's wrong? Don't believe me." Ange frowned as she regained her usual proud bearing.

"What do you think? God, a new humanity...where do you come up with this stuff? You're quite a storyteller but don't expect me to be stupid enough to believe it."

"Well if you don't believe you're free to leave if you want."

"Nah," Ange decided. "I've heard this much I might as well hear the rest. One thing though. You said God made all humanity hate the Norma. So then how do you explain Rio and his friends? And Tusk for that matter?" Jill smiled and poured herself a fresh glass.

'I was just getting to that."

* * *

"As I said before chaos is a part of human nature," Rio reminded her. "But that isn't always a bad thing. Embryo didn't purge humanity of it by bestowing them with the Light of Mana. He merely distracted them from it. And even though he put the idea in people's minds that the Norma were savages, it still was up to the individual to decide whether or not to believe it."

"And that's what happened to you and your friends?" Hilda asked. Rio smiled and nodded.

"Like the Norma, we started small. Academics who analyzed the Norma problem and noticed discrepancies that didn't add up. Parents and family members who wanted to protect their Norma children. In time, they managed to make contact with each other. The more people that came together the more organized we became. We learned how to function and live without Mana. To avoid detection and establish safehouses. That was the beginning of the Network, a group of renegade humans who rejected the prejudice of humanity and sought to protect the Norma from being exploited. However, our resources were limited so the most we could do was move them around. Until we found allies."

* * *

"With the world united against the Norma," Jill said, "society was at peace. A golden age for humanity came into being. But not everyone was meant to be included in this new time of peace and plenty. Remember, the humans that God created were based on genes from a preexisting race. Referred to as 'The Ancient Folk,' like Norma they couldn't use Mana though they lacked the ability to reject it. And as the new humanity rose to prominence, it knew that it could not share the world with the Ancient Folk. A war of extermination was then waged against them, decimating their cities and population until only a handful were left. They were on the verge of extinction until through a random occurrence, they made contact with the Network."

"Wait a minute," Ange said. "These Ancient Folk...they can't use Mana. Not even the men, so then does that mean...?"

"That's right," Jill nodded. "Tusk is one of the Ancient Folk. He's probably the last one."

"I see." Now she understood. Why Tusk was living in the middle of nowhere. Why he couldn't use Mana. And why he was all alone. Ange clutched her fist to her heart as she realized just how lonely he must have been. If he had only told her she wouldn't have gone off on him nearly as much. "So what happened next?"

* * *

"It wasn't an easy truce," Rio told her. "After all, we were the ones who had nearly exterminated their entire race. But the threat posed by Embryo proved stronger than old wounds and the Network and the Ancient Folk learned to work together. We had the intel and they had the technology. They were the ones who first told us about Embryo and the truth regarding humanity. And to that end, they used their tech to provide us with what eventually became the M-jammers. They led us to one of their old bases and that became the original Zion where Norma and humans could begin to live together in peace. It also served as a staging ground where we could plan our assaults. Unfortunately, even together, we couldn't gain any real ground against Embryo. Until Network Intel cracked the code on a top secret file obtained from the Misurugi government. The location of a weapon that could tip the balance in our favor. The Ragna-mail. Another invention of Embryo. One of seven mechanical angels of creation and destruction and the device upon which all models of Para-mail were based on. The Ancient Folk and the Network launched a joint raid on a secret Misurugi installation and managed to steal the Ragna-mail which they then renamed Villkiss." Hilda's eyes widened in surprise. Villkiss was a weapon of god? "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hilda said. Though she didn't particularly like beer, she felt like she could use one of Rio's right now. "I guess that explains that light."

"What light?"

"Oh yeah you were out when it happened. Ange was fighting that red unit when it began to power up its WMD. But then, Ange somehow turned Villkiss gold and it fired the same attack." No sooner had she told him, Rio's eyes widened in shock. "What's wrong?" Rio frowned and shook his head.

"Nothing," he said, though Hilda could hear him cursing under his breath.

"Well go on," she urged. "If you had a weapon that could challenge this Embryo guy why didn't you use it?"

"Because we couldn't," he explained. "Something about the Ragna-mails' power source reacts violently with the Light of Mana so ordinary humans can't pilot them. And as for the Ancient Folk, well it turns out Embryo had forseen the possibility of a Ragna-mail being stolen and had placed a series of locks on it. You see Embryo didn't create this world by himself. He once had a group of followers with him and they were the original pilots of the Ragna-mail. The descendants of those followers would go on to be leading figures in world politics. And while they became Mana users and lost the ability to pilot them, the operating system of the Ragna-mail was still keyed to their genetic signature. They wouldn't accept any other pilot and we nearly abandoned hope. Until we discovered Arzenal. We had already made contact with the residents of other Norma containment facilities, establishing pipelines to smuggle in supplies and to help priority cases escape, but we had also heard rumors of a facility where Norma were enslaved for military use, piloting vehicles of a nature similar to the Ragna-mail." Pausing to take another swig, Rio gestured to the beach around them. "It was in this exact spot that it happened. Three groups of outcasts; the Ancient Folk that had lost their world, the Norma of Arzenal who had been discarded by the world, and the renegade humans that had rejected the world; came together in an alliance to overthrow God himself. They called it Libertus and dug in to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For the one who could pilot Villkiss. With the locks Embryo had placed on it, our only choice was to wait and hope that someday...a Norma would be born into one of the six ruling families of humanity. And then it happened. A young Norma from Galia had arrived at Arzenal. They had already met their quota that year so normally she would have been sent to their own facility. But the Galian Emperor couldn't risk anyone learning about her so he sent her here instead. Her name was Alektra Maria von Loewenhurz. The first Norma born from royal blood. Though she goes by a different name now."

"Hold on," Hilda interrupted. "You're saying she's still alive? And she's here in Arzenal? Who is she then?" Rio smiled and when he next spoke, nothing could have prepared Hilda for the answer.

* * *

 _What the heck are they doing?_ Vivian wondered. All Hilda and Rio had done so far was talk. If she was going to miss curry night at the mess hall then she had better get something worth it.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Rosalie asked. "I think I heard Rio say something about an 'egg yolk'."

"It has to be a code word for something," Chris theorized. "He's probably planning to bust her out. Why else would they come down here?"

"You really think Hilda would do that?"

"She did once before," Chris reminded her. "Why not try again? Especially if a human is helping you."

"But Jasmine said that she and Ange came back of their own free will," Rosalie reminded her.

"Only because they got caught I bet.'

"Ugh this is so boring!' Vivian groaned. "Will they just kiss already!" Just then, the silence of the evening was broken by a loud cry of shock. Down on the beach, Hilda's mouth had dropped open and Rio was doing his best to keep her quiet.

* * *

"Alektra Maria von Loewenhurz?" Ange said. "I read about her back in Misurugi. She was a princess of the Galia Empire who died at age 10 of an unknown disease." Jill smirked as she climbed out to sit on the onsen's ledge.

"You heard wrong. She was a Norma. And to protect the pride of the Galia Empire she was thrown away into Arzenal where it was hoped she'd die at the fangs of a DRAGON. She nearly gave in to despair but the blood of a royal Norma allowed Vilkiss to accept her as its pilot. And her Royal Ring, an heirloom from God himself, allowed her to control it. Years passed and Libertus prepared to strike its final blow against God. I had been cast into hell but now I had comrades and a purpose. To eradicate this world God made and its fabricated bullshit along with it." Ange gasped as it all finally came together. "At least that was what I hoped for."

"What happened?" Ange asked. Jill grimaced as she stared at her prosthetic arm and clenched its metal hand into a fist.

"We failed," she answered. "Because the Network betrayed us!"

* * *

"We still don't know how it happened," Rio said. "Either someone got sloppy and forgot to cover their tracks. Or the other humans cracked our code. Or Embryo himself found some way to track us down. I guess it doesn't matter now anyway. Somehow, they found out where Zion was. A surprise attack was launched and the militia we had built up for Libertus was annihilated in a single night. All we could do was evacuate the non-combatants to another location far to the north."

"So you just quit?" Hilda asked. Rio sighed and crushed the empty can in his fist.

"This was all before I joined so most of what I know comes from survivors like Vulture. According to them, the previous Boss wouldn't risk sending what remained and leave the non-combatants without protection. It wasn't a choice anyone liked but we couldn't abandon those we had taken in. So we petitioned the others to postpone Libertas until we could rebuild our militia. Jasmine agreed with our stance. As did Tusk's father, who was Alektra's chief knight. But Alektra argued that the assault should go ahead, that they had all suffered long enough. In the end, the rest of Libertus was swayed to her side and it was a massacre. The Ancient Folk were all slaughtered save for Tusk. And Alektra lost both her arm and her ring which meant she could no longer use Villkiss to its full potential. Not long after that she took up the name of Jill and assumed command of Arzenal. We tried to reestablish our alliance but the loss of Libertus had embittered her. She had made it clear that she blamed us for its failure and cut all ties with us. At least until you and Ange escaped."

"About that," Hilda interrupted, "I've been thinking. This Embryo guy...he's the one who sent Dark after us in Enderant wasn't he?" Rio nodded.

"I don't have any proof but my gut says yes."

"Why? What could he want with some random Norma?"

"For only one reason. Remember, Vilkiss isn't the only Ragna-mail. There are six others. Embryo controls the most powerful one but the other five require pilots of their own for their full capabilities to be unlocked. And only Norma can pilot them. When you escaped it made you an easy target."

"But that still doesn't explain why."

"Creation and destruction," Rio reminded her. "When all seven are gathered the Ragna-mail can tear down the world and rebuild it anew. They were the weapons that he used to purge the original humanity from this world. And now for whatever reason, he wants to do the same to the humans he created." For a long time, the only sound was the lapping of the waves until Hilda finally spoke up.

"So what happens now?"

"Good question," he answered. "From what you tell me Ange has unlocked Villkiss's true power so we have to make a move now. And we need to do so before Embryo takes advantage of the DRAGONS' attack. The real problem is Jill. I'd like to think that she'd be willing to let the past go but I doubt it. She all but told me to get out when she came by the infirmary. But what about you? Now that you know the truth what do you want to do?"

* * *

Ange stared down at her mother's ring upon her finger. So many thoughts were racing through her head she could barely think straight. Jill, or rather Alektra, her story was so incredible that it couldn't be real and yet there was no other way to explain it all. She had seen the evidence with her own eyes when her song had triggered Villkiss to unleash the same attack as that red unit. "So when you gave me my ring back," she said, "it was so I could awaken Villkiss? And you kept me alive just for LIbertus?"

"That's right. I've been waiting for you for a long time. But I needed you to reach your full potential so you could fight. So I threw you to the wolves without a second thought knowing you'd either get strong or die. And now, the final lock on Villkiss has been released." Standing up, Jill stared down at her with eyes that burned with pride, hope, and rage. "End this world Ange. Do it. Destroy it all with your song." Slowly, Ange rose up and climbed out of the onsen.

"I want to thank you. If we hadn't met, I'd have no idea just how pathetic I actually was. I was so naïve and weak I wasn't worth my own skin." Jill smiled but Ange frowned as she made her descision. "And because of that...my answer is no."

* * *

Rio awaited Hilda's answer as she looked out over the crashing surf and rapidly darkening horizon. "I can't leave," she finally said. "There's nothing out there for me. Not anymore. This place and the people here...they're all I have left."

"It doesn't have to be that way," he told her. "Your old life may be gone but you can make a new one. I can help you."

"And what would be the point? The only option would be to join the Network like you suggested or spend the rest of my life in hiding. At least here, I know where I stand." Rising up off his jacket, Hilda smoothed out her skirt. "Besides Ange and I made a promise remember? That we were going to tear the whole world down. And if what you're telling me is true, and this Embryo guy is the source of it all, then that's all the more reason for me to do it. He was the reason they took me from my mother and also why she betrayed me. I'll never forgive her or this world and I couldn't give a shit about what happens to it. But he has to answer for the role he played. If he wants me he can come and get me." Rio hummed to himself as he stood up beside her.

"Well then I guess I can't leave either."

"Rio..."

"Jill may not want us involved in Libertus, but we have as much at stake as she does. And I have my own grudge against Embryo. It was because of him that Sarah died. I'm not about to stand by and let him do whatever he wants." Reaching down, Rio fingered the Perolina keychain Vivian had given him. "Especially since I'm now an honorary member of First Squad. Though I wish your membership badge was something a little less tacky. I can't believe these ugly things are still popular out here."

"No," she suddenly said.

"No what?"

"You can't stay here. You have to leave."

"Excuse me?"

"If the inspector finds out who you are then Libertus is lost. If you really want to help then you'll get out of here."

"Hold on," he interrupted. "I admit you have a point but I think I can handle keeping out of sight from someone like Bronson. She's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"That's not the issue," Hilda answered. "You came here for a mission and it's over."

"I didn't just come here for a mission. I came here for you as well."

"Just cut the bullshit!" she snapped. "Or do you just get off on playing the hero? The high and mighty human lending a hand to a poor helpless Norma!" Shocked by her accusation, Rio felt his anger begin to rise.

"Where the hell do you get off with that?" he demanded. "Do you have any idea of what I've had to go through just to get to this point? Did you even consider how much danger I put myself in just by coming here?"

"And all of it was to save her," she bluntly said. "I was just an afterthought. Or rather a replacement." Rio's anger turned to shock as he began to understand what Hilda was trying to say. "Am I wrong?"

"Hilda," Rio said as he attempted to reach for her. But Hilda pushed his hand away and turned her back to him.

"Just go," she said. "You don't belong here. Just like I don't belong out there." Without another word, Hilda walked back towards the entrance. And all Rio could do was watch.

* * *

From their hiding place, Rosalie and the others watched in stunned silence as what they thought would end in hot and heavy action instead turned into a fight that ended with Hilda walking away. Thinking quickly, Rosalie grabbed Vivian and Chris by the collars of their uniforms and tugged them back to hide down a bend in the corridor just before Hilda reached the entrance. As she passed them by, she suddenly stopped.

"Did you enjoy the show?" she coldly asked. Rosalie didn't answer. "Roll call is at 0600 hours," she added. "Don't be late."

"Yes...yes ma'am," Rosalie said as Hilda continued on her way.

"Did you see that?" Chris asked. "I can't believe she chose to stay." Vivian meanwhile looked out towards the beach where Rio stared at the doorway Hilda had vanished through, a mixture of hurt and confusion on his face.

"That wasn't at all like in the movies," she said.

"Things never are," Rosalie said.

* * *

"So that's your final decision?" Jill asked. The two of them had exited the bath and were in the midst of putting on their clothes.

"It is," she said. "Nothing you say will make me change my mind."

"I see."

"You're taking it rather well." Jill smirked as she threw her cape back over her shoulders.

"You changed your mind after you tried to die remember? I have a feeling you'll change your mind in regards to Libertus as well." Ange glared at her before heading towards the door.

"Don't bet on it." Ange was moments away from opening the door when she stopped. "Wait. The DRAGONS. You never told me about them." Jill grunted as she lit a cigarette.

"I've already told you enough," she answered. "You want anymore, then give me something worth it." Ange glared at her and Jill took a small amount of satisfaction at seeing the girl having to accept her request being denied.

"Fine. I'll get my answers somewhere else." The door closed behind her and Jill took a long drag on her cigarette. She knew of course where Ange was going next but it wasn't as if Rio could tell her anything she didn't already know. And she doubted that he would have any more luck converting Ange to his side. Still, her refusal was frustrating to say the least. Jill had hoped that after that little incident in Misurugi, Ange would finally see the world as it really is. That was the whole reason why she had Tusk wait until the last minute to rescue her. Well, if Ange wouldn't listen to reason there were other ways to make her play her role.

* * *

As she expected, Momoka was still waiting outside the bath when she emerged. "Did you find out what you needed to know Lady Angelise?"

"In a manner of speaking," she answered. "But I think I'd like a second opinion. Do you have any way to contact Rio?" Reaching to her cuff, Momoka pulled it back to reveal what looked like an antique watch hidden underneath.

"I have this," Momoka said. "He gave it to me the first day he arrived. He used it to warn me when the DRAGONS attacked."

"Well call him. I need to talk to him right now." Momoka pressed a button and after a few moments, a familiar voice spoke through the earpiece.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Rio?" Momoka asked. "Forgive me for bothering you but can you meet with me and Lady Angelise?" Rio groaned and Ange glowered as she knew he was going to be difficult.

"Look now is really not a good time for..." before he could finish, Ange had grabbed Momoka's wrist and pulled it up to her face.

"Now you listen here you arrogant jerk!" she snapped. "You're not the only one who's had a rough day. And to be honest, I'd rather not deal with you either. But you have information I need and I'm not going to let up until you do."

"Didn't you already get your answers from Jill?" he asked.

"Yeah but she's holding out on me. Look, you want me to trust you right? Then give me a reason to." The other end was silent for a while until finally Rio answered.

"Alright," he said. "Meet me at the guest villa in about five minutes. I'll tell you whatever I can." The transmission was cut and Ange released Momoka's wrist with a frustrated sigh.

"Lady Angelise," Momoka asked as they made their way to their next meeting, "do you and Mr. Rio have some sort of issue with each other?"

"Let's just say that we don't exactly agree on a lot of things," Ange said. "By the way, he didn't make you do anything perverted while you were living with him right?"

"What! Of course not! Mr. Rio was a perfect gentleman! He was almost as good a master as you were."

"Really?"

"The only issue that came up was regarding his bath."

"What about his bath?"

"Well," Momoka explained, "I offered to help him as I do with you Lady Angelise and for some reason he seemed very uncomfortable with the idea."

"I see." Perhaps Rio wasn't the one she should have been worried about after all.

* * *

As the Misurugi capital receded into the distance, Julio could barely contain his excitement. Master Embryo's plan had been the golden opportunity he had been looking for. By this time tomorrow, Angelise would finally be dead and he would hold a special place in the world's hierarchy. Not only had he been the first to show support for Master Embryo's plan but by volunteering his services to obtain the required Norma, he had no doubt Master Embryo would make him his right hand for all future endeavors. His prestige and status would surpass all the other ruling houses combined and they would have no choice but to accept him as their superior.

"Your Majesty," Riza suddenly said, "I've just contacted Morgenroette base. The _Libra_ will be ready to depart as soon as we board." Julio simply nodded as he stared out the viewing window. Beneath him, the Misurugi countryside and the scores of peasants dwelling within it like so many insects passed by as if no more than an afterthought. Julio was used to looking down on others. As the firstborn son of the Imperial family, he had long known that he was naturally superior to the common rabble. It was the natural law of civilization. Superior stock was born to rule while the inferior were meant to serve. But for some inexplicable reason, his own parents had betrayed him. Showering all their love and praise upon their second born child. And even worse. That same child was a Norma. It still left Julio with a bitter taste in his mouth how all those years he had been forced to be an accomplice to his parents deceit and hypocrisy. And when he had confronted his father about it, he had the gall to threaten Julio with exile if he even tried to expose the truth about Angelise. Even to the end, the foolish old man refused to repent of his crimes. His father's final words still rang in his ears from when Julio had personally escorted him to the gallows for his execution:

"I never should have allowed you to be born."

But at least there was one person Julio could depend upon. Turning away from the window, Julio smiled as he gazed at the silver haired beauty that sat across from him. When he had first laid eyes on her, Julio had thought she would be a good diversion at least. But to his surprise she had become so much more to him. The nights he spent in her arms were like a drug. Some inexplicable craving that she alone inspired within him. It was Riza whom Julio had first told the truth of Angelise to and it was due to her help that he was able to finally expose her as the Norma filth she was. Julio wasn't sure if what he felt for her was love. Especially since Riza could never be anything more than a mistress. But she had certainly done more for him than his parents had ever done.

"Is something wrong your majesty?" she asked as she noticed the way he was looking at her. Julio dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand.

"Just idle musings. By the way. Has there been any progress regarding Sylvia's condition?" For some strange reason, his younger sister had fallen ill late last night and was currently in a coma. And while matters of state took up a great deal of his time, Julio did have some concern for her well being. After all, Sylvia was one of the few family members who hadn't wronged him.

"The royal physician came by and gave her an examination though he could not identify the reason. It's quite possible that the fright she received during Angelise's failed execution left her deeply traumatized and her mind finally gave in to mental exhaustion." Julio frowned as he traced the scar across his left cheek. If that was the case then finally exterminating Angelise would do them both some good.

Over a series of low hills the transport flew until finally the Morgenroette Naval base came into view. In this age of peace brought on by the Light of Mana, a military base might seem out of place. However, service to one's nation was still held in high esteem. And the Imperial Navy served other purposes besides conflict such as scientific research, disaster relief, and ceremonial festivities. Besides, if the Norma should ever fail to hold back the DRAGONS or try to repeat their failed rebellion, the human military would be the first line of defense for the civilized world. As the old saying went; the best time to prepare for rain was on a sunny day. And awaiting them at the primary dock was just the umbrella Julio needed. At over 300 meters long, the _Libra_ was the flagship of the Imperial Navy. Similar in design to the old Aircraft Carriers of long ago, while it did carry a small compliment of aircraft, most of its interior was designed for the transportation and launch of something else entirely. A creation of Master Embryo which had first been used against the first Norma uprising and their allies. It was this ship that would lead the assault force to purge the world of the Norma of Arzenal and claim those who would be the tools in Master Embryo's plan. And Julio would be on board to personally oversee it all.

By now, the transport had arrived over the base and had positioned itself directly above the _Libra's_ flight deck. The engines rotated to vertical thrust and the craft began its descent before finally touching down on the landing platform with a soft thud. The door opened, and both passengers disembarked where the Libra's command staff was waiting to greet them

"Your Majesty," the CO announced.

"Admiral," Julio acknowledged. "I trust everything is ready."

"Of course Emperor. I've already conferred with the rest of the attack group. We'll be rendezvousing with them at 0400 hours before continuing on to Arzenal."

"Excellent," he smirked. "Then let us get underway. Admiral, you may launch as soon as you are ready." The command staff saluted as Julio gestured to Risa and the two of them were escorted by the XO to the guest suite. All around them, crewmembers used the Light of Mana to release the mooring lines and secure supplies in preparation for launch. To reach the cabin, the XO led them down to the central hanger where the _Libra's_ contingent of transport craft were locked in place. If all went according to plan, the Norma would be brought onboard without resistance whereupon, after isolating those chosen by Master Embryo for the reconstruction, the remainder would be swiftly disposed of. If not, then the assault squads would be sent in via the transports to take them by force. From the hanger, the XO led them further towards the rear of the ship until he stopped at a lone door.

"Here we are your majesty," the XO announced. "Ma'am if you'll follow me I'll show you to your..."

"That won't be necessary," Riza interrupted. "For his majesty's safety I always remain by his side. I will reside in his quarters for the duration of this operation." The XO raised an eyebrow but a warning glance from Julio silenced any potential thoughts he might be entertaining.

"Very well then," he said. "If I may take my leave I have matters to see to on the bridge. Once we are underway I shall send a crewman to attend to your needs."

"Yes yes," Julio impatiently said. "Just get on with it." With a crisp salute, the officer left and the two entered their quarters. As Julio expected, the quarters were cramped and hardly up to his personal standards. The main room combined elements of a living room, an office, and a dining room. The bedroom itself was most likely less than half the size of his proper one. Well it would only be for a day or two at most. A little discomfort was worth it if it finally meant ridding himself of Angelise once and for all. At least the room wasn't entirely closed off. At the rear, an open balcony overlooked the water, giving a panoramic view of the sea.

"I've been waiting for you." Julio and Riza whirled around, the latter drawing her sidearm at the man in black who stood waiting behind the door. '

"It's alright," Julio said as he put his hand on Riza's shoulder to calm her down. "I've been expecting him." Riza glared at Master Embryo's servant but holstered her pistol. "How did you get in here?" The messenger nodded towards the observation balcony.

"If I were you I would recommend finding new quarters. That balcony is a blatant security risk."

"Your concern is noted but unnecessary," Julio said. "As long as Riza is by my side my safety is assured." Master Embryo's servant cut a glance towards Riza but said nothing as he opened a Mana window.

"I'm sending you the file. Be sure to review all objectives." Julio opened the message and began to scan the information when something caught his attention. _What is this?_ he asked himself. Master Embryo couldn't be serious. "Is something wrong?" Julio looked up to the servant but held his fury and disdain in check.

"I'm just curious. Why has Master Embryo labelled Angelise a priority target?"

"Why wouldn't he?" the servant retorted. "She has already mastered a Ragna-mail which makes her a prime candidate for the reconstruction. If you have some sort of objection I would be more than happy to deliver them to Master Embryo myself." The way he spoke toward Julio was so blatantly condescending that Julio was tempted to backhand him for his disrespect but he held his fury in check. It wouldn't do for him to strike Master Embryo's envoy and possibly incur his wrath when a bright future in the new world awaited him.

"That won't be necessary. I shall do exactly as he commands." The servant smirked as if he had known all along what Julio had hoped to accomplish and pushed past them.

"See to it that you do. Remember, all objectives must be met. No more. No less." Stepping out onto the balcony, the servant vaulted over the railing and vanished from sight. When no splash echoed from below, Julio and Riza stepped out in time to see a vehicle of some kind shoot out from underneath and fly off over the water. _When I am Master Embryo's right hand_ , Julio vowed, _you will be the second person to learn the cost of incurring my wrath_.

"Julio?" Riza asked. "What will you do now?" Leaning on to the balcony railing, Julio considered his situation and smiled.

"Nothing," he answered. "Master Embryo has instructed me to capture her and I shall. But if she should resist during her acquisition and transportation...well so long as we meet our minimal quota I doubt Master Embryo will miss one Norma." Overhead on the flight deck, the bridge whistle gave the signal to depart and the _Libra_ began to move away from the dock. As Julio looked out over the rolling sea, he reflexively stroked the scar that wretched Norma had carved into his once beautiful face. By this time tomorrow both her and the wound be nothing more than an unpleasant memory.

* * *

By the time Rio had reached the top of Arzenal, the moon was already rising over the edge of the eastern cliffs. He still wasn't sure why he had agreed to this. After his fight with Hilda he wasn't exactly in the mood to socialize. Her accusation had been playing over and over in his mind ever since he left the beach. He was angry, upset, and just a little afraid as well. Was Hilda right and he only saw her as a replacement for Sarah? It wasn't his intention by any means but what if on some subconscious level he did? And while he had intended to get both of them out, what if things had turned out differently and he had to choose between them. Would he really sacrifice one for the other?

Finally, he emerged out of the stairwell and into the moonlight. A short distance away, two figures were standing in front of the guest villa. "Here he comes Lady Angelise," he heard Momoka call as he approached. "Mr. Rio over here!"

"It's about time," Ange said as he entered the villa's yard.

"Don't start with me alright," he warned. "Let's go inside. Something like this isn't the sort of thing you discuss in the open."

"Just so long as you don't try to get me in the bath," she said.

"Wait what?"

"Forget it." Once they were inside, Rio and Ange took a seat in the living room while Momoka went to the kitchen to make some tea for them.

"Before we begin," Rio said, "there's something I need to know. Hilda told me that during the invasion, you somehow unlocked Villkiss's true power."

"Yeah I guess you could say that," she answered. "When I was fighting that red Para-mail, I noticed that the song of its pilot was similar to my mother's. I then remembered what you said about what Villkiss so on a hunch I began to sing as well. Once I did Villkiss was able to fire the same attack as that enemy unit." Rio leaned back and nodded. So it was true.

"That weapon is called the Discord Phasers," he explained. "It fires a convergence of space and time to essentially delete everything in its path. For years we tried to figure out how to unlock them but we never once considered it could be a song." Though in a way it made sense. Of the six nations, Misurugi had always had a special connection to Embryo. It was where he had stored Villkiss after all and was also the location of the Dawn Pillar. And since Ange was a descendant of Villkiss's original pilot that just made the connection even more fitting.

"Now it's my turn," Ange said. "Jill told me quite a story."

"Is that so? What was it about?"

"About a god who created a new humanity and how Norma are a freak occurrence in his grand scheme. So tell me...how much of it is true."

"Every...single...word." For a while, the two of them sat in the dark until Momoka returned from the kitchen with a tray in her hands.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said as she set the tray on the table before them. _Not bad,_ he thought as he took a sip. _Though a bit stronger than I usually prefer._

"Did she also tell you about Libertus?" he asked as Momoka returned to her mistress's side.

"Yeah," Ange said. "And for what it's worth I agree with what the Network did. If you abandoned the Norma you had taken in you'd be no different from the other humans."

"I appreciate that," Rio said. "But now that you know the truth what do you intend to do?" Ange frowned as she leaned forward.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Jill. My answer is no." For the second time that evening, Rio felt himself go numb with shock.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Ange replied. "Even if that story is true, no matter how noble your goal is, I don't let anyone decide my life but me. I'm sorry but it's MY future and I don't let anyone choose for me. And if I wanted to get involved in Libertus then I would." Setting the tea cup down, Rio rose up off his seat and bitterly chuckled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Momoka started to say something but Ange held her back.

"Unbelievable," he grumbled. "Just when I think you might have a shred of decency you show that you're still nothing but an entitled royal brat!"

"Mr. Rio!" Momoka cried. "That's out of line!"

"No, she is!" he snapped as he loomed over Ange. "This isn't just about you princess! Do you have any idea how many women have suffered just because they were Norma? They had futures of their own but didn't get a choice. Not in how they lived or how they died. But you don't even care do you? You're so blinded by your own arrogance you can't see anything past your own self!" Unsurprisingly, Ange's expression remained blank as she stood up to look him in the eye.

"So then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are YOU doing this? What made you choose the life you did?" Rio raised an eyebrow in question but decided to play along.

"Because I saw how wrong this world is and couldn't ignore it. And because I had a friend who was depending on me. I told you about her remember. She was taken from her family and thrown in here just for being a Norma where she died before I could save her. But even still, I'm not about to stop. Not until I correct everything that's wrong with this world so no one will ever have to suffer like she did. I'm fighting to honor her memory so her death wasn't for nothing."

"Well good for you," Ange said. "You found something to believe in. But I don't have that. I was lied to my entire life by my parents. My brother and sister betrayed me. And in case YOU forgot, I was nearly murdered by the same people who for years I thought loved me for who I was. I don't know who I am or what I'm supposed to do. The only thing that I know is real is this place. Aside from Momoka, it's all I have. And until that changes I'm not going to involve myself in anything that I don't believe in. And to do that I have to find the truth myself. Maybe that does make me selfish. But at least it makes me honest." So that was it. As much as he wanted to throw Ange's screwed up logic back in her face, Rio in a way sympathized with her. It reminded him of how lost he was after Sarah was taken until Boss helped him find his way.

"And if Embryo comes for you what then? By now he's bound to have learned that Villkiss has been reawakened. It's only a matter of time."

"Then I'll fight him with Villkiss. Alone if I have to." She beckoned to Momoka and the two of them made their way to the door. Rio thought over what she had told him and made his decision.

"The Archangel system." Ange and Momoka were almost out the door when they turned back to him.

"What?" Ange asked.

"Did Jill tell you about it?" he asked. Ange gave him a bemused expression but she shut the door.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Despite it being curry night, Vivian found that she didn't have much of an appetite. Once the show was over, she and the others had gone back upstairs, Rosalie and Chris to their room while Vivian headed to the mess hall. But after half an hour of picking at her tray, Vivian had only managed to eat a few bites so she gave it to someone else before heading back to her and Salia's room.

 _I don't get it_ , she thought. _Hilda clearly likes him so why does she want him to leave?_ Maybe Salia could help her figure it out. She was always reading books about boys and girls in love so maybe she had could think of something. As she turned the corner though, another unwelcome surprise was waiting to greet her. "Aw man!" she cried. "It's a wreck!" It looked as if the shockwave from that red unit's attack had travelled all the way here. The doorway had crumbled into a pile of rubble and leaving a gaping hole in the wall. Inside, dressers and shelves had toppled over; spilling Salia's books, makeup kit, and Vivian's Perolina collection all around the floor. Thankfully Vivian's hammock was still hanging although something else of hers hadn't made it. At her feet lay the shattered remnants of the jar that held her lollipops. With a frustrated sigh, Vivian took a towel and carefully wiped up the glass shards and the vitamin fluid that the candies soaked in. A present from Maggie, the suckers absorbed the liquid so Vivian wouldn't have to get weekly injections for the vitamin deficiency Maggie had diagnosed her with. She was kind of hoping to have one to take her mind off of Hilda and Rio's fight. _I could go see if Maggie's still in the infirmary_ , she thought. _But I'm beat. I'll stop by before roll call tomorrow_. With all that had happened, between the invasion and meeting Rio, Vivian was exhausted. As she climbed into her hammock, Vivian sighed as she thought back to her fight with the blue enemy unit. She had never faced an opponent like that before. Whoever they were, they had matched Vivian move for move. It was the ultimate rush and as Vivian drifted off to sleep, she hoped that they'd get a chance to fight again someday.

* * *

And so, Rio told her about Villkiss's true potential and how to utilize it. When he was finished, Ange looked down to her mother's ring and wondered if she had known of all this when she gave it to her. "Just one question," Ange said. "Why are you telling me all this? Are you hoping that it would change my mind about Libertus?"

"Not at all," Rio said. "I just figured you had a right to know. What you do with it is your choice. Just make sure it's the right one."

"So Mr. Rio," Momoka asked, "what are you going to do now?" Rio sighed and looked out the window.

"What else can I do? My mission is over so I'm leaving."

"Hold on," Ange interrupted. "What about Hilda?"

"What about her?" he asked. Ange blinked in surprise.

"What the hell kind of an answer is that?" she demanded.

"The only one I can give," he told her. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I care because..." and Ange's mouth froze as she realized what she was about to say, "...she's...my friend." _Did I really just say that?_ Ange wondered. "Especially since you were originally so desperate to keep her from being sent back here."

"Because I had promised her that I would keep her safe," he remarked. "But when I offered to help her get out she not only said no but that I didn't belong here. She made her choice so what else is there?" For a while, the room was silent before Ange finally spoke.

"You're an idiot."

"Excuse me?" he asked. Stepping up to him, Ange reached up and pulled his cheek.

"Do you have any idea what happened to her after we were sent back here? We spent the entire week locked up in solitary. We had no privacy, had to live off food that would make a rat puke, and didn't even get a shower until yesterday." With a grunt of annoyance, Rio slapped her hand away.

"I already know that!"

"Well do you also know that they confiscated everything we owned? Or that we became pariahs for breaking out? Two of Hilda's friends came by and one of them even spit on her before saying the humans should have killed her. Hilda knew all that would happen and she still came back." The actual truth was a bit more complicated than that but that could wait until later.

"What? But why..."

"Why? Because of you! That's why!" When Rio's expression grew more perplexed, Ange groaned and rubbed her eyes. Were ALL men this oblivious? "That girl Kat, she told me you were supposed to just bring Hilda up to Misurugi. Instead you helped her save me. Why?" Rio looked away and sighed.

"What else was could I do? When we saw the broadcast announcing your execution, Hilde's first impulse was to go rescue you." Rio grimaced and shifted his weight as if remembering something unpleasant. "To make a long story short, her reaction reminded me of how I felt when I couldn't keep them from taking my friend. For all intents and purposes, I was doing the same thing to her that those police did to me. So I bit the bullet and went with her to rescue you."

"And did you tell Hilda this? Or what would happen to you when your buddies found out?"

"Why? The consequences were my problem not hers."

"You really think so?" Ange asked. "Back on Tusk's island, while you were getting your ass kicked by those other three, Hilda almost shot them until Tusk stopped her. And when she realized that you knew this would happen she was horrified. She may not admit it, but she blamed herself for that. Do you get it now? She came back here to protect you! So you wouldn't get in anymore trouble because of her! But you're so blinded by your high and mighty ideals you can't see what's happening right in front of you!" Rio's expression changed to one of shocked revelation and Ange sighed in frustration. "Look, I don't know what kind of a fight you had with her, but whatever she said to you she did so to MAKE you leave. Not because she wanted to but because she felt she HAD to. Why don't you think about that for a while and THEN decide what to do. Now, before I leave there's one more thing I need from you."

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"The DRAGONS. Jill knows something about them but she's keeping it from me out of spite. I was hoping you could fill me in?" Rio frowned and crossed his arms.

"If Jill knows something we don't then it's news to me. We always assumed that the DRAGONS were just mindless animals. But after today, it's pretty clear they're the vanguard for some kind of intelligence."

"You don't know the half of it. When Villkiss cancelled out that red unit's attack, its cockpit opened up and its pilot revealed herself to me. It was a girl. A human girl. She mentioned something about false humans and 'the truth lies with Aura' and then she vanished. Does that mean anything to you?" Rio furrowed his brow and rubbed his chin.

"Aura,"he mused. "Maybe...no...not that I can think of." He didn't sound sure of himself, but then Rio was one of the few people who had been completely honest with her so Ange decided to let it go.

"Well then I guess we're both still stumbling around in the dark." Gesturing to Momoka, Ange turned to leave when Rio called out to her.

"Hey, for what it's worth...thanks." Ange looked to him and somehow managed a half smile.

"Yeah well what you do with it is your choice. Just make sure it's the right one."

* * *

From the cover of the stairs, Salia spied on Rio and Ange's conversation. Norma were forbidden to be in the guest Villa which is what made it a perfect place to hide so she could be alone with her shame and frustration. Following her meeting with Jill, Salia had just wanted to disappear but the voices from down below had drawn her out where she stared wide eyed at Rio. He had been handsome in his disguise but now he was breathtaking. His blonde hair shone in the dark and he was dressed in a tank top and jeans that accentuated his lean hard frame. She listened as they discussed what Jill had told her, shared his outrage at her refusal to join Libertus, when suddenly to her shock he told her about the Archangel system. How could he think to tell her something that valuable when she didn't even care? As the conversation turned to his fight with Hilda, a series of conflicting emotions began to rise within her. Sympathy, anger, but also a sense of eagerness. If Rio finally saw Hilda for the selfish and ungrateful person she was then whatever hold she had on him was broken.

Finally Ange left through Rio stayed behind. As she watched him sit back down on the couch, Salia gathered up her courage and stepped into the open. "Rio?" she called. In a blur of movement, Rio leapt from the couch and moved to draw his gun until he saw just who it was.

"Oh it's you," he said as he pulled back his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I...came here to be alone," she admitted as Rio grabbed the jacket that hung over the back of the couch.

"I'll leave then."

"No wait!" Salia said. "Please I...I need someone to talk to. I just don't know what to do." Rio looked to her and sighed.

"Why is it I can never turn down a girl in trouble?" he wondered. "Okay but tell me one thing first. Why did you try to take Villkiss? What were you trying to prove?" Salia hung her head and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"All my life," she said. "I wanted to be like Alektra. She was the bravest, strongest person I ever knew. I've spent my entire life trying to be like her. I've worked and studied so hard and all of it was for nothing."

"But what does that have to do with Villkiss?"

"Villkiss was Jill's machine," she reminded him. "When Libertus failed, Jill barely made it back to Arzenal. At the time, I didn't know about Embryo. I thought a DRAGON had taken her arm. I swore that I'd get revenge for her and Jill said I would make her proud. As I got older, Jill brought me into Libertus and told me the truth about Embryo. She even said that if I got good enough I could be the next pilot of Villkiss." A look of understanding came over Rio's face and Salia felt the tears starting to well up once again. "But she lied to me. No matter how hard I worked I never would have been able to pilot Villkiss. Because I don't have a ring and I'm not a princess. But Ange...she's so selfish it makes me sick! Everything gets handed to her and she doesn't even care!" Tears streamed down her cheeks when something grasped her hands. Salia looked up and to her shock saw Rio kneeling in front of her, her hands clutched in his.

"I understand why you're frustrated," he told her. "You have no idea how much I wish I could go after Embryo and take him out myself. But I just don't have the power. All I can do is try to protect as many people as I can. And I wish Villkiss could be piloted by someone who wasn't so hard headed. But that's the hand we've been dealt so we're just going to have to try and guide Ange to the right path." Salia looked down at Rio and thought about what he had said, both to her and to Ange.

"Is that why you told her about the Archangel system?"

"Regardless of whether she accepts it or not, sooner or later Embryo is going to come for her. Ange is going to need all the help she can get."

"But what if she misuses it?" Rio gave a half smile as he rose to his feet.

"Sometimes you just have to gamble." Salia looked up to Rio and couldn't understand how he could be so accepting of it all. Still, being able to talk to someone actually sympathetic to her for once helped ease her depression a little and she somehow managed to smile back. "That's better," he said. "Now, if you can I could use your help."

"Sure of course." Picking up the duffel bag by the door, Rio gestured for her to follow him and lead her out through the kitchen door toward the cliff wall that ran along the northern side of the villa. Salia watched as Rio felt along the rock surface until he found the hidden switch and a slab of rock swung open. "You know about the secret passages?" she asked as they passed through.

"Jasmine showed me them," Rio answered as he closed the entrance behind them. Reaching into his duffel bag, Rio pulled out a battery powered flashlight that he opened into a lantern. "She used them to take me to the graveyard."

"So you could visit your friend's grave?" Rio looked to her and in the shadows that played over his face, his expression darkened.

"Yeah. Though at the time I didn't know she was dead."

"I...I'm sorry."

"Forget it," he sighed. "It's fine." _Stupid_! Salia cursed herself. _How could you be so insensitive?_ "In any case, I need someplace to hide from the Inspector. Can you lead me down to the lower levels?"

"Certainly," Salia nodded. Nervously, Salia looked down to her hand and cautiously reached out to him. "Here...so we don't get seperated." Immediately she wished she could slap herself. Could she be more obvious? But then Rio reached out and took her hand in his.

"Good idea. It's a maze down here." Salia looked down at where his hand grasped hers and felt as if she were going to faint. His hand was so much stronger and hers were so much smaller. But he handled her so gently that she knew he wouldn't hurt her. "So should we get going?"

"Huh...oh! Yes right away!" And so, with Rio's hand in hers, she led him through the winding secret tunnels of Arzenal. Like the other members of Jill's inner circle, she had been briefed on the layout of Arzenal. And if Rio was going to the lower levels that meant he could only be going to one place. At last, they came to an open air elevator that took them down into the depths of the base.

"You can let go if you want," he said and Salia blushed as she released him. For the second time in three days she had held hands with a man. And what a man. Rio was kind, handsome, noble. And best of all, he didn't look down on her. He was everything Salia dreamed of. "Something wrong?" he suddenly asked.

"Not at all," she said. "I just...wanted to thank you for not laughing at me earlier. Or telling anyone about it."

"Huh? Oh that. Look,whatever you're into is your own business. I'm not so low as to humiliate someone by airing their dirty laundry in public. Besides, I'm not one to talk."

"What do you mean?' Rio shifted and awkwardly rubbed his head.

"I took my code name from my favorite show as a kid. Rio Starr Space Outlaw."

"Oh," Salia said. "I...don't think I've ever seen that one."

"Well you should," he told her. "It's the greatest anime ever made." Salia giggled slightly and nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind. I also appreciate that you're still so nice to me. Especially after how I messed up."

"Well," he said, "I guess I can understand why now. I don't know why Jill didn't tell you the truth but all I can say is just try to learn from it."

"I've been thinking about that," she said and took a deep breath for courage. "I don't know if I can trust Jill any further. She lied to me about Villkiss. She might be lying about other things. I overheard you say that you offered to help Hilda get out. She may have turned you down but what if someone else wanted to leave?" Rio looked to her in surprise.

"Are you saying you want to leave? Believe me I understand why but when Libertus begins Arzenal is going to need every pilot it has."

"I didn't say I was quitting Libertus," Salia said. "I still believe in it. Just not in Jill. She always talked about how the Network couldn't be trusted because they didn't have the courage to dedicate themselves fully to Libertus. But you risked everything to help us during the DRAGONS invasion. So...I think I would like to see for myself what they're about rather then just accepting whatever Jill tells me anymore." Rio hummed in thought and nodded in understanding.

"Alright," he said. "I can't promise anything but let me talk to my superiors. If I can arrange anything, I'll have them pass the message along to Jill and see if she'd be willing to appoint you as a representative. You already know all about Arzenal's operations to you'd be perfect for it." Salia felt a surge of joy spread through her and she smiled at him.

"Yes! Thank you!" As they passed beneath the water level the tunnels took on a smell of wet earth and mold until they at last reached their destination. Exiting the lift, they stood before a steel door which Salia unlocked via the keypad on the doorway's right side to release the pressure locks that secured Arzenal's greatest secret.

* * *

As the door swung opened, a series of lights came on to reveal a massive submarine hanger, the interior of which was dominated by a massive ship. At least 300 meters in length, its bow tapered off to an almost sword like edge. For that was exactly what the _Aurora_ was, a sword to strike down Embryo. Built by the Ancient Folk, it was based on the _Crueset_ -class submersible carriers used by their navies prior to the Age of Mana though the _Aurora's_ capabilities were far greater than its predecessors due to technology that had been developed in cooperation between the Network and the Ancient Folk. According to what Boss had told him, _Aurora_ had been meant to be the flagship of Libertus but the Network's withdrawal had left it unable to set sail due to a deficiency of staff. So it had been left where it had been built right under Embryo's nose, waiting for a second chance to unleash centuries of due payback upon him.

"Amazing," Rio whispered. "I knew the _Aurora_ was supposed to be impressive but the schematics don't do it anywhere near justice. I can't believe it's still in such good shape. There's not a spec of rust on it anywhere."

"You can thank Zhao Mei and Jasmine for that," explained. "Mei supervised its upkeep and Jasmine managed to procure the materials we needed. Not only that, we've updated the OS so that being understaffed is no longer an issue. Theoretically, it can be run by as little as a dozen people." Rio nodded and cast a glance at the girl who had led him down here. He had to admit that he was impressed with the initiative she was taking. From the way she carried herself in the meeting with the others, he at first had written her off as nothing more than Jill's lackey. Blindly obeying every order without question. But now, it looked as if she was ready to break away and make her own decisions. Hopefully, Boss and the others would be willing to work something out with Jill to allow her to leave. While he hadn't exactly promised that he would be able to get her out, the thought of letting down another girl was not something he enjoyed. "So, what will you do now?" she asked. Rio looked around and further down the catwalk that overlooked the Aurora, saw a control cabin.

"I suppose I'll bunk there for the night. Then wait to see if my friends will come pick me up."

"Do you really plan to leave?" Rio sighed and made his way to the control cabin.

"I don't know," he said as Salia followed him. "I can't openly wander around Arzenal. The Inspector might catch me and I'd have to silence her before she alerted her superiors. And I 'd really rather not do that if I can avoid it. Of course even if I stay down here she's bound to report in Captain Algren's disappearance and that'll raise some flags as well. I could wait for Jill to evacuate everyone aboard the _Aurora_ but there's no guarantee that she'll let me on board or even when she'll launch." Once inside the control room, Rio set down his duffel bag and began to fold his bomber jacket into a makeshift pillow. "Either way, there is one last thing I need to do before I leave here. And I could use your help with that."

"Of course," Salia said. Reaching into his pocket, Rio pulled out Sarah's necklace and fingered the stone beads. Whether it was true or not, he couldn't leave things like this.

"Tomorrow morning, before roll call, I want you to bring Hilda down here."

"Hilda?"

"She and I said some things to each other. I don't know if she meant them but I probably could have reacted better myself. I want to be able to clear the air with her before I leave." For a long time, the control cabin was silent and Rio looked over to see Salia frowning.

"Why do you care about what she thinks?" she asked as her body tensed. "I heard what you told Ange. Hilda said she wanted you to leave. And after everything you did for her." Taken aback by her sudden anger, Rio wasn't sure how to respond. "She doesn't appreciate any of it so why should you care about her at all?

"It's not that simple," he said. "I failed to take some things into account so I've made some mistakes of my own. I want to be able to explain myself and maybe at least try to make amends." Rio turned away when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a slender body pressed against him. "Salia! What are you..."

"She doesn't deserve your compassion," she told him, her small breasts crushing against his back. "And you shouldn't waste any of it on her. You're such a wonderful person. And you should be with someone who fully appreciates all that you are." Now Rio got it. Turning around, his hand raised her chin to meet his gaze.

"Salia...I'm flattered. I really am. But what you're asking...I can't give you that." Salia looked up to him in confusion.

"But why? Is it because I'm not pretty enough?"

"What? No! You're very pretty. You're actually really cute. But...look. I'm the first man who's set foot on this island in years. You're just confused!"

"No I'm not!" she cried. "I'm in love with you! Does that not mean anything? I'll even prove it to you right now!" This was getting out of hand fast. Grasping her wrist, Rio gently pulled her hands off of him.

"I think you should leave. And don't worry about Hilda. I'll go and talk to her myself." Rio turned away and set about trying to clear a space for him to sleep when he turned around in time to see Salia leap onto him, the sudden impact knocking them both to the floor as she wrapped her arms around him. 'Salia what the..."and Rio was cut off as Salia kissed him. One arm took itself from around his back and began to reach under his shirt but Rio worked his arm beneath her chest and shoved her off hard enough that she flew back onto the floor. As they both sat up heaving, Salia stared at him with shock and disbelief.

"What is wrong with you?" he yelled. As he awaited her answer, Salia's eyes overflowed with tears as she leapt to her feet and ran off. "Salia wait!" he called. But Salia had already vanished through the bay entrance and the grind of the elevator's engines signaled that she was on her way back up. Rio cursed and lay back on the floor of the command cabin.

It seemed that no matter what he did, all he could manage lately was to make girls unhappy.

* * *

Beneath the waves, the _Blue 6_ held position in the open ocean approximately 1000 miles west of Arzenal. In the captain's office, Chaplain was in the midst of a conference call with the other members of the Network's leadership. Rio's report had caused quite a stir among them. As did the potential implications.

"So then let's review," Boss said. "The DRAGON incursions are actually part of some hostile military campaign led by an intelligence that has the same technological capabilities as Embryo. They've built units that rival the Ragna-mail and are equipped with Discord Phasers."

"The situation raises more questions than answers," Chaplain pointed out. "So far the singulars have opened in random locations and the incursions have always included an assortment of different types and classifications of DRAGONS. If this really is some sort of organized offensive then why is there no pattern or strategy to the attacks? The DRAGONS make no effort to establish an anchor hold in our world or to seize territory. And if the ones controlling them CAN open singulars of their own then why is this the first time that they opened one for a direct attack?"

"Does it even matter?" Major asked. "The situation itself hasn't changed. Only the terms. The DRAGONS were always going to be our next objective following Embryo. They've just been exposed as an even greater threat than we initially realized. Thankfully, Rio's encounter with them showed that the M-Jammers help lessen the effect their voice has on humans."

"It's more than that," Boss added. "It potentially explains why the DRAGONS voice affects the Light of Mana the way it does. The force behind them clearly engineered them with that ability."

"I've noticed that as well," Chaplain said. "I'd go so far to say that they possibly have a connection to Embryo. Think about it. We've never been able to determine why the DRAGON corpses are taken to the Dawn Pillar. For all we know Embryo may even have instigated the incursions."

"An interesting theory," Major admitted. "But it will have to wait as we have more pressing concerns. Two hours ago, we received a transmission from Tusk. Apparently, Embryo is making his move and has sent Julio Misurugi to Arzenal to collect the Norma he needs for the Ragna-mail. We cannot afford to let him take them."

"Then what do you want me to pass on to Rio?"

"Tell him to hold position," Boss decided. "By now Tusk will have already passed on the message to Jill. Julio still has to rendezvous with an attack force before he can go anywhere near Arzenal. Major and I are set to rendezvous with the _Noa._ We'll then move on to Arzenal to provide support. As of now, Rio is the Network's official representative to Arzenal. His first assignment will be to aid in the evacuation. In the meantime, maintain position and keep an eye out for the attack force. You'll be Arzenal's first warning." The transmission was cut and Chaplain stood up from his desk to step out onto the bridge.

"Get me Rio," he ordered comm. "Priority one transmission."

"Sir!" the radar tech announced. "I've got something on radar. Some kind of aircraft."

"A transport?"

"No sir. I think it's a Para-mail. But it doesn't match any design I'm familiar with."

"Raise the surveillance camera," Chaplain ordered. Something wasn't right. Why would a Para-mail be all the way out here by itself. Especially with no incursion. Chaplain moved over to the surveillance console as the viewscreen displayed a panoramic view of the surrounding ocean. Waves lapped against the camera lens while overhead, a shadow flew back and forth across the night sky, circling like some sort of vulture. _I don't like this_ , Chaplain thought. _It's almost as if its looking for something. "_ Adjust the image. Angle it upwards." The view shifted skyward in time to catch the image of the Para-mail which had begun to hover in place. Its armor was black and trimmed in red. And the sight sent a cold dread racing though Chaplain. "Retract the scanners!" he yelled. "Launch all missiles! Dive now!" Alarms screamed throughout the vessel as the bow began to dip towards the sea floor. From the aft dorsal hull, a row of missile tubes opened up to launch eight Helldart missiles to rise up and out of the water.

"Explosions detected," radar said. "Target has been hit."

"Keep diving!" Chaplain said. "Get us as deep as we can go!" Though he knew the Helldarts wouldn't work against this particular enemy, at the least he hoped they would disorient it enough for them to throw off its pursuit.

"Sir, object approaching at 6 0'clock. Closing fast."

"That's impossible!" the XO cried. "Para-mail can't operate underwater!"

"Fire rear torpedoes! And get me a visual!" Rear cameras caught the image of twin torpedoes being discharged from the rear tubes as a humanoid shape in a glowing shell of Mana came into view. A collective gasp rose from the bridge staff. The only way that could be possible was if the pilot was a human. One who hadn't been implanted with an M-jammer. The torpedoes were seconds from impact when the unknown Para-mail suddenly weaved out of the way and blasted forward, catching up to the diving sub in a second. Chaplain just had enough time to see the twin horns sprouting from the side of the unit's head before it struck, the same image described by survivors.

"The Nightmare of Zion," he whispered, just as the unit slammed its palm into the hull with an orange flash, firing the bullet into the vessel and igniting the interior in a burst of flame.

* * *

After launching one of the three Burn Bullets in Bareta's right arm, Dark launched his unit skyward, erupting from the water as the dissidents' sub was consumed in an explosion that launched a column of water out of the once quiet sea.

"First target eliminated," he announced as he lowered the Mana barrier he had used to seal out the water. Unlike Mana vehicles which absorbed their energy from the Light of Mana, the dissidents' vehicles used a primitive energy reactor whose signature could be tracked for miles. Unfortunately, it seemed as if that was the only one of their vessels in the area. If he had to guess, the Network would most likely be sending reinforcements to Arzenal to intercept Julio Misurugi's fleet. He'd just have to wait until they made their move.

* * *

The sudden impact of her body impacting the floor woke Vivian with an _oomph_ as all the air was driven out of her. _Owwie!_ she thought _. What happened?_ And why did her body feel so much heavier than before? Struggling her way out of the layers of cloth and sheets, she looked around and saw that she was still the only one in the room. _Where's_ _Salia? Didn_ _'t_ _she come back last night?_ _And why is it so bright in here?_ Vivian received her answer as she looked to the window and saw the sunlight streaming through. _Aw Crap! I overslept!_ It was a good thing she had slept in her uniform. Struggling to her feet, Vivian stumbled over pile of rubble that had once been her and Salia's door and nearly bumped her head on the ceiling. _Did I grow taller? That's pretty sweet!_

* * *

In the wreckage of what had once been her office, Jill read over the message Jasmine had received from Tusk. It had actually been received last night but due to Jasmine being preoccupied with the disposal of the DRAGON corpses, she hadn't delivered the message until that morning. "So that bastard really is trying to rebuild the entire world," she mused. "And he doesn't even have the balls to do his own dirty work." Jill knew things would have to be sped up but she thought she'd have more time than this. Aside from the lack of proper preparation there was still the problem of Ange to deal with. The fact of the matter was that choice didn't have any bearing in this situation. Ange was the only one who could pilot Villkiss and she was going to play her role whether she liked it or not. Jill had waited too long and endured too much to be hindered by some naïve child who didn't know her place.

"Commander?" someone called. Jill straightened herself up in her desk. It looked like an opportunity had presented itself.

"Enter." The door to her office opened and the command center staff filed in.

"We're sorry to bother you Ma'am," Pamela said. "But we just wanted to see if you had our passes ready." Jill grunted and lit a cigarette.

"It's already taken care of," she assured them. Of course, after today they'd have no need for them. "In the meantime I need you three to do me a favor."

"Sure," Hikaru said. "What do you need?"

"I need you to find Salia and bring her to me. I have a very important assignment for her." The three techs exchanged confused looks and Jill could understand how it must sound. Salia had disobeyed orders, stolen Villkiss, and endangered them all so why would she entrust her with an important assignment? Luckily, they decided not to press for any information. Jill really wasn't in the mood to make up a story on the spot.

"We're on it," Olivier said. Jill leaned back and relaxed as the three of them departed on their mission. At least there were SOME people she could depend on. Now she just had to find a way to convince Salia to serve the role she was supposed to play. In the middle of her thoughts, the datapad on her belt began to vibrate.

"Yes what is it?" she asked.

"Jill," Maggie said, "we might have a problem."

* * *

With his body still stiff from sleeping on a hard metal floor, Rio sat at the main console of the bay's control room. He still had some leftover food given to him by the command staff, though by now it wasn't exactly as appetizing as it would have been. _Cold burgers and warm beer_ , he grimaced. _The breakfast of champions._ His mind drifted back to when he and Hilda had stayed at the safehouse outside of Misurugi and the breakfast she had made for him. At the time he had just assumed it to be a friendly gesture. But after what Ange had told him he wondered if there was more to it than he at first realized. It only strengthened his desire to try and settle things so neither of them would be left feeling angry and sad towards each other. There was also the matter of Salia. After what happened last night he at least wanted to tell her that he didn't bear her any ill will. Especially since his time remaining here was quickly running out. When he had woken the first thing he did was check his pad to see if any Chaplain had sent any messages regarding his extraction but found nothing. On a hunch, he checked again and still saw no update. _Screw protocol_ , he thought. He had things to do and had had enough stalling.

"Blue 6. Authorization 0-9-3." No response. "Blue 6. Authorization 0-9-3." Still no answer. _What the hell is going on here?_ he wondered. Something wasn't right. Chaplain wouldn't leave an agent high and dry. Either something had happened to the _Blue 6_ which he REALLY didn't want to consider or someone was jamming all transmissions from Arzenal. Well there was one way to find out. "Noa. Authorization 7-2-8." No response from the command ship so at least that gave some credence to the second theory. But that also meant the shit was about to hit the fan. Grabbing his jacket, Rio ran down the catwalk towards the elevator. He had to find Jill and give her the heads up.

* * *

Standing outside Squad 1's meeting room, Hilda took a moment to compose herself before going in. _Well here we go_ , she thought as she turned the knob. The door swung open and Hilda felt every eye in the room turn towards her as she entered. Ersha, Salia, Chris, and Rosalie sat against the window while Tanya and Irma stood against the blackboard. Next to the door, Ange leaned against the wall while in the room's center were seated three girls about Vivian's age who Hilda didn't recognize. _These must be the new recruits from squad 3_ , she realized. Along the far wall, Momoka had set up a pot of coffee on the back table for all of them. As she looked around, Hilda realized someone was missing. "Where's Vivian?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Ersha answered. "I haven't seen her since last night."

"Salia," Hilda said, "you're her roommate? Why didn't you bring her?" Salia looked up to her with an icy glare.

"I didn't sleep in my room last night. Not that it matters." An awkward glance spread across the room and Hilda sighed in frustration. After her fight with Rio and her less than sound sleep last night she was NOT in the mood for this.

"Everyone listen up," she said. "I don't know what you've heard about me. And you know what, I don't care. Jill put me in charge of you all so if you have any issues then get over it." Stepping up to Salia, Hilda looked down to her in disdain. "And if you expect me to feel sorry for you then forget it. You brought all of this on yourself. You disobeyed Jill. You took Villkiss. And now you're paying the price for it. I'm in command now so if you don't want to wind up in the stockade then you WILL fall in line. Got it?" Salia grimaced but she stood and saluted.

"Yes...Captain."

"Good. Now return to your quarters and bring Vivian here." Salia pushed past her though Hilda could have sworn that she heard her mutter something under her breath.

"You don't deserve any of it." Hilda _tched_ and did her best to ignore her. She had more important things to worry about.

"Recruits front and center." The three younger girls leapt from their seat and stood to attention. "Sound off. What units have you been trained in?" The first to step forward was a girl with shoulder length brown hair tied up in a short ponytail.

"Marika," she said. "And I've trained with the Glaive."

"I'm Nonna," said another girl with long blue-black hair that hung loose down her back. "I've been certified to pilot a Hauser." That left only the girl with shoulder length red hair.

"And I'm Mary. I also use a Glaive."

"Alright then," Hilda said. "First thing we need to do is get you three assigned to your units. Tanya, Irma; take them to Zhao Mei and see if she can't salvage two Glaives and a Hauser. Then after breakfast we'll hit the simulators and then try to work out a flight roster. You're dismissed until then."

"Yes Ma'am," they said. As the others dispersed, Hilda went to fetch herself a coffee from the back table.

"Here you are," Momoka said as she handed her a cup. Hilda murmured a thanks and took a sip when she suddenly felt as if someone was standing behind her.

"Something I can help you with?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," Ange said. "I spoke with Rio last night. What exactly did you two fight about?"

"None of your business," she said. "And by the way, don't think I'll put up with the same shit Salia did. You step out of line with me and you're going right back in that cell."

"Okay fine," Ange said as she and Momoka walked off. "Excuse me for asking." Hilda looked at her reflection in her coffee and sighed. _Get it together_ , she told herself. _It's over. He's gone and you've got more important things to worry about._

"Hilda," Ersha suddenly said. "I don't mean to pry but I overheard Chris and Rosalie talking about your argument with Rio." Unbelievable. Couldn't those two shut up for one day?

"What of it?"

"Are you sure this is how you want things to end between you and him? It's not too late to make up with him. Rio might still be somewhere around here."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you do," Ersha said. "I've known you since you were a little girl. And I've never seen you act around anyone the way you do around him. You stayed with him until he woke up. And there's also how upset you were when you saw how injured he was. He's had an effect on you. And after I talked with him last night I can see why. I didn't even think men like him existed."

"Well if that's the case then why don't you take him for yourself?" When Ersha didn't answer, Hilda looked to her and saw the pink haired girl's expression had changed to a more stern one.

"Are you sure you mean that? Rio might be the first man most of us have met but he's also a kind, sweet natured person. And the fact that he's rather handsome is a factor as well. If he did express interest in me I can't be certain that I'd turn him down. And I'm sure there are more than a few others here who feel the same way. Is that really something you'd be okay with?" Ersha's question cut through Hilda's defenses and she found herself unable to respond. She had been determined to push him away but the actual thought of him being with someone hurt in a way she hadn't expected.

"Well maybe it's better that way," she finally said. "If he's really so wonderful then maybe he should be with someone just as good." Someone who didn't try to sabotage another pilot's machine for petty reasons or who threw people away when they were no longer of any use to her.

"Is that it?" Ersha asked. "Because you think you don't deserve him?" Hilda frowned and walked away.

"I'm done talking about this," Hilda said. "Remember, training starts at 0800 hours. Don't be late." As she passed by the garbage can, Hilda tossed in her half full coffee cup. The last thing she needed at the moment was to get wound up even more.

* * *

Leaning against the wall for support, Emma stumbled her way through the wrecked hallway. Her head spun and half her body was asleep. The last thing she remembered was Maggie offering her a tranquilizer. That was around mid-afternoon and now it was morning. Whatever Maggie had given her had completely knocked Emma out and she had a feeling it wasn't an accident. Something was going on and she intended to find out what. But first she had to find Captain Algren. He wasn't in the infirmary so he had to be somewhere in the base.

"Captain," she called. "Captain Algren where are you?" As she turned a corner, Emma didn't notice the heavy footsteps approaching until they were right behind her. A low screetch, a puff of hot breath on the back of her head, and Emma froze. As she turned around, the last thing she saw before she fainted was the huge reptilian head as it opened its mouth to expose a cavernous maw of razor sharp fangs.

* * *

At first, her new height had been pretty cool but now it was getting to be a real pain since she kept bumping her head on the ceiling. Not only that but Vivian found that her body wasn't moving like it usually did. It felt more like she was waddling than walking and the hallways seemed a lot more confining then they usually did. From a bend in the hall, someone appeared in front of her. _Uh oh!_ Vivian thought. _It's Ms. Emma. I'd better play it cool so she doesn't find out about Rio._

"Hi Ms. Emma!" she called. As she did, the Inspector froze and slowly turned around. The minute she laid eyes on Vivian, she suddenly screamed and fainted. _Whoa what's wrong with her?_ Vivian wondered as she reached for her. _What the...?_ Instead of hands, her limbs ended in thee digit claws, the underside of which sprouted webbing like a bat's wing. But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next. To the Inspector's right, a security mirror had fallen from its mount on the wall. And Vivian shrieked as she looked into the polished domed surface and found a DRAGON staring back at her. _No way!_ she thought. _Is that supposed to be me?_

"What was that scream?" Vivian looked up from the mirror just as Pamela, Hikaru, and Olivier emerged from another bend who took one look at Vivian and screamed as well.

 _Girls wait!_ Vivian tried to say. She moved towards them and the three girls tried to run though Pamela tripped over a piece of debris.

"Pamela!" Hikaru cried.

"Stay away!" she shrieked as she began wildly chucking bits of stone at Vivian who grunted in annoyance as the rocks bounced off her body. Just then, a bang echoed from behind as something stung her in the back.

 _OW! What the heck!_ She looked over her shoulder and saw Rio running up to her from behind, the gun in his hand firing as he charged. _Rio cut it out!_ she yelled as she began to run. _It's me!_

* * *

As the Schooner rushed past them, Pamela rolled out of the way as Hikaru and Olivier threw themselves against the wall to prevent being stampeded. After leaving Jill's office, the three of them had tried to find Salia when they heard a scream from a nearby corridor. They had followed it and found themselves face to face with a Schooner standing over Inspector Emma's unconscious form. It nearly got them as well until none other than Rio had come running to their rescue. _  
_

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped Pamela up.

"Uh yeah sure. Thanks. What about the Inspector?" Rio kneeled down by Ms. Emma's side and checked her over.

"She's okay," he announced. "Looks like she just fainted." Sliding his hands underneath, Rio lifted her up into his arms. "I'll get her back to the Infirmary. You warn the others."

"Good idea," Pamela agreed. As Rio turned and ran off with the Inspector, Pamela and Hikaru hurried off to the emergency command bunker when they noticed Olivier was staying behind.

"Olivier what are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh it's not fair!" the green haired tech pouted. "How come she's the only one who gets to be carried around by him?"

* * *

The last thing Emma remembered was the DRAGON looming over her, its mouth slowly opening as it readied to strike. _What's going on?_ she wondered. _Am I being eaten?_ It didn't feel like she was being shredded by dagger like teeth. Instead it felt as if a pair of strong arms were holding her against a lean, hard chest. Her eyes opened and she saw the ceiling overhead racing by. And when she realized whose arms she was lying in, the joy and relief she felt were overwhelming.

 _Captain...you...you saved me from that horrible monster._ She didn't even question why he was out of uniform or why his hair was a different color. It was enough to finally be this close to him and she nestled into her savior's protective grip as he hurried her safety. _Oh Captain_ , she thought, _you're my prince._

* * *

The sudden alarms that erupted throughout Arzenal was another blow to a moral that had already been driven dangerously low by fatigue, loss, and destruction. As the survivors of the DRAGONS' invasion dropped whatever it was they were doing, they waited to hear what new threat had reared its head. "Attention everyone!" Pamela's voice announced over the intercom. "This is a red alert. A DRAGON is loose inside of Arzenal. Schooner class. All residents are to assist in its termination immediately." While still only a minor threat, the Norma also knew it had to be taken care of. In the hanger, the condensed Para-mail corps stood before their new captain as Hilda issued her commands.

"Rosalie, Chris, you search the dorms. Irma, Tanya, you get the hangers. Ange, and Ersha check the mall." From a nearby corridor, Salia ran out to join them. "About time. Where's Vivian?"

"I don't know," Salia gasped. "She wasn't in our room."

"I don't have time for this. Fine, just go with Ange and..."

"Belay that order," someone interrupted. From behind Salia, Commander Jill had finally appeared. "Are you certain she's missing?"

"Uh, yes that's right," Salia said. Jill cursed under her breath and turned to the rest of them.

"Listen up all of you. I want that DRAGON taken alive. Disable it if you have to but do NOT kill it!"

"Are you crazy?" Ange cried. "That thing will..."

"That is an order!" she snapped. "Salia. With me. Now!" Salia frowned but didn't argue and followed after her.

"What was that about?" Ange wondered.

"Who knows?" Hilda remarked. "You heard the Commander. Let's catch us a DRAGON!"

* * *

With the still unconscious Inspector in his arms, Rio barged into the Infirmary where to his relief he found Maggie at her desk. "Oh you found her," she said. "Well that's a relief. When I found her missing I was afraid she might wander into you by accident." Rio laid her on an empty exam bed and Maggie drew a bottle and syringe from her desk. "Just a moment and I'll put her out again."

"Never mind that," someone said. In the doorway, Jill had suddenly appeared. Behind her, Salia stood in the hallway who looked away from Rio in shame. "Maggie, get as many inhibitors as you can carry. " The buxom doctor's eyes widened in surprise but she nodded in agreement.

"Right. Just leave everything to me."

"We've got bigger problems than one lone Schooner," Rio said. "I can't make contact with my team. Either something happened to the ship or the other humans have initiated a communications blackout over Arzenal. Either way, we need to act."

"I'm well aware of that," Jill said. "But we need to catch that DRAGON first. And we need to do it now." Did he hear her right? Rio didn't know what was going on but he doubted that Jill would even answer if he pressed her.

"Fine whatever! I'll go and help the others." But Rio had barely taken a step when he heard a sudden click behind him. He turned and found himself staring down the barrel of Jill's hand canon.

"I can't let you do that," she warned. "Salia, keep him here. If he tries to run, shoot him."

"Sorry Rio," Maggie sighed. "But this is something we can't risk getting out."

"Risk what?" he demanded. "What the hell is going on?" Neither of the two women answered. They simply left as Salia drew her own gun and pointed it at him.

"Don't," she ordered.

"Salia just wait a minute."

"We don't have anything to discuss. I have my orders."

"Have you forgotten what we talked about last night? You said you couldn't trust Jill anymore. She's hiding something again. Something big. How can you just go along with this?" Salia sadly smiled. It was such an empty expression that it hurt just to look at her.

"What choice do I have? This is all I have left. It's all I've ever had."

"Salia…" Rio tried to say as he approached her only to freeze as she straightened her aim.

"Just don't move," she ordered with an icy glare. "I don't want to shoot you but I will."

"Okay I get it," he said as he raised his hand. "You don't have to do that." Salia narrowed her gaze but as he hoped her focus was on his extended arm. As such she didn't notice how he was channeling the Light of Mana into his other hand. With a snap of his wrist, the bottle of disinfectant powder on the counter flew off and smacked into her face, exploding white powder all over her as she hacked and sneezed. Rio capitalized on her distraction and seized her gun hand, twisting it out of her grip as he flipped her onto the floor. As he suppressed a coughing fit of his own, he tossed the gun out the window before running out. _What a day!_ he groaned. _And it's not even lunch yet._

* * *

Thankfully, Rio had decided not to chase her. Nor did Vivian come across anyone else as she ran off and hid in the mess hall. The gunshots from his pistol hadn't done any real damage but they still hurt. With her back throbbing, she slowly lumbered her bulk down the mess hall stairway and felt her stomach grumble. _I'm staving,_ she whined. _Why is this happening to me?_ As she passed by the lunch counter, a familiar smell wafted through the air. Was that what she thought it was? Awkwardly climbing over the counter, Vivian made her way towards a pot that had been left simmering on the stove.

 _I knew I smelled curry!_ A spoon had been left out and she tried to pick it up but her oversized claws couldn't get a grip. _Oh well!_ she thought. _Guess I'll just have to dig in._ Sticking her snout into the pot, Vivian began to eat and was so enraptured by the spicy, savory flavor that she didn't notice she had company until a bullet ricocheted off the cabinet next to her head, making her drop the pot and spilling its contents all over the floor.

"Easy!" a voice yelled. "Remember the Commander wants it alive!"

"That's why I fired a warning shot!" From out in the dining area, two figures pointed assault rifles right at her. _Ange! Ersha!_ She tried to speak but all that came out was a screech. "Don't move!" Ange warned. As she realized neither of them could understand her, Vivian leapt from the kitchen and fled towards a nearby window, the bullets impacting the walls and floor in her wake as she dove out. _Oh crap now what_! she realized as she found herself in mid air. Just then, a memory triggered in her as she reflexively spread her wings and caught an updraft to rise into the sky. _Whoa! I'm actually flying!_ Now this was pretty cool. As she climbed higher over Arzenal, two familiar figures with blonde hair suddenly emerged from a stairwell, Rio and Ange. _What am I going to do?_ she wondered. _How can I show them who I am?_ If only she could do something to make them recognize her. Wait, maybe there was a way.

* * *

After sending Ersha to fetch the others, Ange had continued the chase up onto Arzenal's top. On the way, who should she run into but Rio whose clothes were covered in a white powder. "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask," he told her. "Where's the DRAGON?"

"Flying around up top. Commander Jill wants us to take it alive for some reason."

"So I heard," he said as they emerged onto Arzenal's yard. Overhead, the DRAGON was circling over them and Ange took aim when suddenly it began to keen.

"What is it doing?" Rio wondered. As they watched, Ange suddenly recognized the rhythm of the sounds that the creature was making.

"That's my song," she said. Was it trying to communicate? And how did it know her song? Lowering her gun, Ange stepped forward to try something.

 _Kaesan el ragna_

 _Suna dokei wo_

 _Toki wa afuren_

 _Lulala lila_

The two voices meshed together until it was almost as if the two of them were singing a duet. It WAS trying to communicate with them. But why?

 _Ange!_ a voice called in her mind and Ange gasped in shock. It couldn't be! Rushing forward, Ange perched on top of a rock that overlooked the blast crater that had taken out Arzenal's western corner and continued to sing.

 _Iku oku amata no Inochi no honoo_

 _Sururi Ochite wa hoshi ni_

* * *

As Ange continued to sing, Rio couldn't believe what was he was seeing. What was that song? And why was it at the center of everything that was happening lately? Behind him, footsteps echoed up from the stairwell as he turned around in time to see Hilda along with Momoka and the rest of the first squad emerge.

"What is that idiot doing?" Hilda wondered.

"Hold on a minute!" he warned. "She's got this."

"You're kidding right?" Rosalie asked as he aimed her gun when the ground next to her foot suddenly exploded. Rosalie shrieked and jumped back as Ange turned her attention back to the DRAGON.

"Will you cool it!" he yelled at her. "I'm handling it!"

"Did that skank just shoot at me?" Rosalie cried as Salia, Maggie, and Jill joined the party.

"What's going on?" Salia coughed. Now the DRAGON was coming down to land in front of Ange and Jill beckoned the others to hold position.

"Nobody fire," she instructed as she gazed around at the group that stood and watched Ange's encounter. "Damn it! Well so much for that."

"So much for what?" Rio asked. "What the hell is going on here?" As the DRAGON stood before Ange, the girl reached up to lay her hand on its snout when it suddenly exploded into a cloud of steam.

"Here's a quiz for ya? Can someone tell me why I turned into a DRAGON?" That voice? It couldn't be. Within the steam, the silhouette of a small figure came into view and the wind began to disperse the cloud until it revealed a nude girl standing where the DRAGON once stood.

"Vivian!" Ersha gasped

"What the..." Rio asked as someone threw their hands over his eyes.

"Don't look you pervert!" Chris yelled.

"Are you kidding me what kind of guy do you think I am?" he yelled as he pulled her off.

"Wait," Vivian said, "maybe...was I a DRAGON all along? Or a Norma? Which is it? I don't know. Uh oh! I'm kind of scared!" Vivian began to cry and Ange moved forward to embrace her.

"It's okay," she assured her. "You're safe now." Meanwhile, the others slowly began to gather around the two of them.

"What happened?" Momoka wondered.

"Am I going crazy?" Rosalie wondered. "Or did Vivian just pop out of a DRAGON?"

"If you're crazy then so am I," Hilda agreed. As they watched, Maggie came up to where Ange and Vivian stood and opened her medical bag. From within, she pulled a hypospray which she shot into Vivian's arm. The girl gave a gasp and then fell backward into Maggie who wrapped her in her coat before lifting her up.

"Don't worry," she assured them. "I'll make sure she's okay." As Maggie passed him by, Rio's mind was still trying to process everything that had just happened. Meanwhile Ange's attention seemed to have been caught by something else.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked. When Ange didn't answer, Rio joined her and saw that she was looking down into the center of the blast crater where the last of the DRAGON carcasses were being burned in a dug out pit. "Vivian turned into a DRAGON," he mused.

"And the pilot of that red unit was a human girl," Ange added. The two of them looked to each other as looks of dread loomed over both their faces.

"Lady Angelise?" Momoka asked. "Mr. Rio? What's wrong?" Without a word, Ange leapt off the ledge and skidded down the slope of the crater with Rio following after. He really hoped he was wrong about this.

"Hey!" he heard Hilda call. "What are you two doing?" Upon reaching the bottom, Rio and Ange sped towards the pit where Jasmine and Vulcan were overseeing the destruction of the bodies. As they approached, Vulcan barked in alarm and Jasmine's eyes widened in dismay.

"Stop!" she cried. "Don't come over here!" She tried to block them off but Rio shoved past her and he and Ange stared in sickened horror at the sight before them. In the flaming pit were carcasses slowly being charred into ash. Most of them were DRAGONS but a few of them were humans. And as they watched, some of the DRAGONS were changing as they burned, shifting into a human form before their very eyes. Just as Vivian had done. Behind them, Hilda and the others finally caught up to them.

"What is wrong with..." and Hilda's voice shifted to a gasp as she and the others saw the same nightmare that he and Ange were witnessing.

"Wha...what is this?" Ersha trembled.

"Same old story," a voice behind them laughed. the group turned as one and saw none other than Commander Jill walking up to them. "The humans are monsters in more ways than one. Surprise!" Beside him, Ange suddenly bent over and wretched as a rage began to burn inside Rio and he flew across the ground to seize Jill by the collar of her shirt.

"What is this?" he screamed. "What the hell is this?" Jill just chuckled and Rio grit his teeth as he pulled back his fist.

"Go ahead," she dared. "Hit me if you want. Not that it will change anything." Rio's body shook and with a snarl of disgust shoved her away. "Does it really matter if your enemy is a human or a beast?" she asked as she smoothed out her uniform. "In the end you still get paid. Isn't that right Ange?" Back by the pit, Momoka was slowly helping her mistress stand as Ange wiped her mouth.

"Go to hell you evil bitch!" she snarled. "I'm done with everything! With the DRAGONS! With Villkiss! And this Libertus bullshit as well! So you can go FUCK yourself!" Jill merely shrugged and turned away.

"If you'd rather be God's toy then be my guest." As the Commander walked away, Rio and the others turned back to the burning pit. The truth had finally been revealed. And it was even worse than they thought.

* * *

The smell of burning flesh was too much for even Jill to stand so she decided to take a walk through one of the wooded valleys that ran through Arzenal's surviving northern coast. The smell of the trees reminded her of her childhood in Galia, specifically the wooded estate of her mother, one of the consorts to the Galian Emperor. According to what the Network's intel had uncovered, her father had executed her for treason after he had shipped Jill off to Arzenal. Just the first in a long list of people whose lives had been lost because of her.

"God am I?" a voice suddenly asked. A very familiar voice. Jill whirled around just in time to see a figure in a green suit with long blonde hair emerge from behind a tree. "Interesting. I don't think I've ever called myself by that name. But since I did create you I suppose I could allow it." In blur of white cloth, Jill threw back her cape and drew her magnum, firing two shots at point blank rage only for the bullets to pass through the illusion and lodge in the trunk of the tree behind him.

"Embryo!" she hissed.

"You're so beautiful when you're angry Alektra. Or is it Commander Jill now?" Embryo's eyes shifted and his sickening smirk grew even broader. "Ah, they're finally here." Across Arzenal, a bell began to chime as multiple Mana windows opened throughout the base.

"This message is on behalf of the International Aide Armada of the Norma Management Board. We would like to thank all of you in your combat against the DRAGONS. In a few minutes, we will be initiating your rescue. Please be patient while we begin evacuation procedures." Jill's attention had been distracted by the announcement and when she turned back, Embryo had vanished. With cold fury driving her every step Jill, turned and raced for the emergency command bunker.

It was her against the world. And that suited Jill just fine.

* * *

As the _Libra_ leisurely cut its way through the surf, the attack force that had joined it formed an impenetrable barrier of armor and firepower between it and whatever resistance the Norma could throw at them. Comprised of a dozen battle cruisers drafted from each of the 6 nations' navies, the fleet surrounded the flagship in a display that seemed overly grandiose for a simple retrieval mission. But if the Norma were in allegiance with a terrorist organization, Julio wasn't about to take any chances. He had been given a second chance to absolve his family's shame and he wasn't about to be denied a second time. Atop the Libra's command tower, the Holy Misurugi Emperor himself oversaw the operation from a special chair he had ordered the crew to install on the bridge during the voyage. By his side, as she should be, Riza stood ready to carry out whatever request he made of her.

"Your majesty!" the CO announced form the command console. "Arzenal is in sight."

"Proceed to make landfall Admiral," Julio announced. _Well sister_ , he chortled, _it looks as if this will be our final reunion._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Well we just saw Dark's personal unit Bareta give a taste of its capabilities. Here's a more detailed description of its stats:

Name: Bareta

Classification: Close combat custom Para-mail prototype

Height: 7.8 (overall) 7.5 (head)

Armaments:

-Duel beam rifle-A double barreled beam rifle, capable of rapid fire or combined shots. It's barrel is shorter than the standard Ragna-mail beam rifle which gives it less range but is better suited to close range combat along with greater versatility. The design would be similar to the beam machine gun used by the Gundam X Divider or the D-Revolver from Dekaranger.

-Sword-same as the Ragna-mail.

-Burn bullet launcher x 2-Similar to the freeze bullet launchers except the projectiles cause the targets to spontaneously combust. One in each forearm with a magazine of three bullets for a total payload of six. As such, it lacks a beam shield generator on either arm.

Summary: A high performance one-of-a-kind Para-mail, Bareta's performance rivals that of the Ragna-mail but lacks both its distinctive power source and an Archangel system. As such it can't use any of the Ragna-mail's special abilities. However, it does have the ability to channel the Light of Mana through its user, allowing Dark to mentally connect with the OS without the need of a flight suit as well as to use the Light of Mana to raise Mana shields, enhance the cutting power of its sword, or to seal itself in an air tight envelope to perform underwater. It's design was based on the Master Gundam from G Gundam.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **REBELLION**

 _(Get some snacks. This is going to be a long one.)_

Beneath the waves, a massive shape made its way through the murky deep toward the equatorial belt. Centuries ago, vessels much like it crossed the sea both above and beneath the surf on missions of war waged between the different nations and empires of the pre-Mana world. Now, the Ancient Folk and their nations had vanished into history and the _Noa_ was the last of the Crueset class submersible carriers. Intended for surprise attacks, Crueset submersibles were the largest and most heavily armed ever built. Standard armament included six fore torpedo tubes, a dual beam canon in the bow, port and starboard rail guns, up to six rotary Close In Weapon System turrets, and a 34 tube missile battery; all of which were safely sealed behind airtight panels when submerged. The one drawback to its design was a limited payload of vehicles due to the space taken up by the life support needed to maintain prolonged underwater travel.

On the _Noa's_ bridge, Boss stood at the command post with a grim expression. By his calculations, Julio Misurugi's fleet would already have reached Arzenal. He just hoped the Norma would be able to hold out until they arrived. "What's our ETA?" he asked. At the helm, Fixer plotted their course through the undersea domain. A stocky young man with curly dark hair, Fixer was one of the firstborn, a generation of mixed human/Norma descent that had been born in the original Zion. It had been hoped that the firstborn would inherit their mothers' ability to reject Mana but as it turned out the capability was only passed on to the females. Still, the firstborn played a vital role in the Network by serving as the bulk of their second militia. The youngsters had never forgotten the loss of their home and despite the gravity of their mission, an air of eagerness pervaded the ship's atmosphere. Today would be the day they finally struck their first blow for retribution.

"Another half hour at least," Fixer answered. Behind Boss, the hatch to the main stairwell opened and Major stepped out to join him.

"Any luck?" he asked. The head of the militia shook her head.

"None. No contact. Not even a homing beacon. I'm afraid that we'll just have to assume that the _Blue 6_ has been destroyed." Boss cursed under his breath. Chaplain had been one of the few remaining friends he had from the old days. "And that's not all," Major continued. "We can't contact either Tusk or the Wildpack. If I had to guess I'd say the other humans have instigated a communications blackout over Arzenal. Nothing can get through. Not with the Light of Mana or radio." If so then the implication of what that meant for Rio and the Norma of Arzenal were worse than they feared. It meant that the other humans knew they were coming which also meant the element of surprise was no longer in their corner. Still, with what was at stake it wasn't as if they could turn around even if Boss wanted to.

"Very well. Tell all riders to suit up and get ready to launch the minute we arrive. The fight's going to start as soon as we breach." Major saluted and took over command while Boss left to make his own preparations. _Rio, you and the Norma are just going to have to hold on_ , he thought. _Just stay alive until we can get there._

* * *

As the first squad still reeled from the revelation of the DRAGONS' true nature, a Mana window had suddenly opened over the flaming pit before them. "This message is on behalf of the International Aid Armada of the Norma Management Board," the woman on the screen announced. "We would like to thank all of you in your combat against the DRAGONS. In a few minutes, we will be initiating your rescue. Please be patient while we begin evacuation procedures."

"Great," Rosalie muttered. "I wonder where they're gonna stick us now."

"Oh what a relief!" Momoka cried. "Lady Angelise we're safe! Help is on the way!"

"No," Rio said. "No it's not!" By his side, Hilda looked over to Rio and realized exactly what he was thinking.

"Inside!" she ordered. "Everyone get inside now!"

"What? Why?" Chris asked.

"Just do it!" Jasmine yelled. Like Hilda, she too had seen the look on Rio's face and knew exactly what was coming. "If you don't want to die then RUN!" From across the island, the remaining anti-air artillery suddenly opened fire as the sky lit up with the explosions of dozens of missiles. Once the truth of the situation finally dawned on them, the Norma of first squad alongside their human ally ran after Jasmine and Vulcan just as a missile volley that had broken through the defense fire struck the pit, scattering the burning corpses across the crater.

* * *

Though initially in a good mood, Emperor Julio's humor changed to annoyance as a grating alarm filled the air. "Admiral," he demanded. "Explain what is going on?"

"Sensors read that Arzenal's defenses have been triggered," the CO answered. "It looks like the Norma are planning to resist." Julio sighed as he reached for the radio transceiver set into the side of his chair.

"And here I hoped that we could do this in a quick and clean manner," Riza said.

"It can't be helped," Julio said. "They are Norma after all." Pressing the call button, Julio broadcast to the attack force. "Attention all vessels. This is Holy Emperor Julio the First. The Norma of Arzenal have repaid our charity with rebellion. This is treason against my...no...against all mankind. I will not allow this sin to go unpunished. All vessels, commence bombardment. Landing parties, prepare to invade. We will show these animals the price of betraying their betters." Setting the transceiver down, Julio rose from his chair and marched towards the command console, the CO stepping aside as Julio opened a clear plastic panel under which a lock had been installed. "Admiral, are the Pyrethroids ready?"

"Yes sir. They've been programmed as per your request."

"Excellent," he grinned. From his pocket, Julio produced the same key Master Embryo had granted him which he inserted into the lock. As the surrounding battle ships launched their ordinance, Julio turned the key and the launch bays of the Libra opened to discharge their own "special" payload.

* * *

Beneath the radar of the attack force, six skyhooks flew across the water at such a low level that they were practically surfing. Overhead, the trails of countless missiles cut a swath of white streaks across the sky as the bombardment of Arzenal began. "Damnit!" Tusk cursed. "We're too late!" He was afraid this would happen. After overhearing Julio's conversation with Embryo, he should have come straight here instead of altering his course to meet the others. Behind him, the members of the Wildpack looked up as Arzenal was lit by dozens of explosions.

"This is bad," Kat said. "They're going to massacre the whole base."

"Which is why Boss sent us in," Vulture reminded her. "I've been waiting for a chance to pay these bastards back ever since Zion."

"Focus on the mission," Kamaitachi advised. "Remember, our objective is to keep them busy so the Norma can evacuate. Spider, any word from boss?"

"Nothing," Spider answered. "They must be jamming the signal. Looks like we're on our own for this one."

"The priority is Ange and Villkiss," Rhino said. "If I know Rio, he's already helping the Norma mount a defense. We'll head around to the back and seal off the beach entrance first. Then make our way up top and hit the enemy from behind. Tusk, you worry about the princess."

"No problem," Tusk answered. Gunning the accelerator, Tusk pushed his skyhook's engines as far as he could as he and the Wildpack circled around to Arzenal's rear. _I'm coming Ange_ , he thought. _Be safe._

* * *

As Tusk and the Wildpack were so focused on avoiding detection by Julio Misurugi's fleet, they remained unaware of the one watching them a short distance away. Just above the waves, Bareta hovered in flight mode as Dark watched the six interlopers make their way towards Arzenal through his binoculars. He recognized most of them from the assault on the Dawn Pillar, especially the youth in the lead. None of them were of any special concern to him of course. At best they would merely amount to a hindrance that could easily be taken care of once his true target was eliminated. What concerned him more was the actions of Julio Misurugi. Master Embro had given him free reign to use force if necessary and the missile barrage was a tactically justifiable action. Still, the Pyrethroids could have done the same and in a much more precise manner. Either Julio Misurugi failed to consider that Ange would be harmed in the attack...

...or he was hoping they would so he could write her off as collateral damage.

As if responding to his thoughts, a Mana transmission was suddenly sent and Dark opened a window to reply. "Master Embryo, I see Alektra has chosen to be obstinate."

"Indeed. You would think she had learned her lesson the last time. Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped. What of the Network? Any sign of them yet?"

"None, save for a few gnats heading towards Arzenal. However, Misurugi's actions concern me. Should I intervene?"

"Hold your position. If Julio has forgotten his place then I shall deal with him myself."

* * *

As the missile barrage continued to rain down from above, the residents of Arzenal huddled for cover within the interior of the base. With each impact, the entire island shook and ceilings already damaged by the DRAGONS' attack showered the Norma with bits of dust and plaster. Fear and confusion filled the air as the residents wondered why this was happening. They had done everything the humans had asked of them. Fought and obeyed without question. And now, the humans were trying to kill them.

As the elevator car began its descent into the very depths of Arzenal; Pamela, Hikaru, and Olivier stared wide eyed at the walls of the shaft they travelled down. When the humans had broadcast their message, the three of them had breathed a sigh of relief. Until Commander Jill had barged into the emergency command bunker and ordered them to activate the automated defense systems. No sooner had they done so then the humans had begun their bombardment. Before they could recover from the initial shock, Jill had guided them to the hidden elevator and now they were on their way to who knew what else. "I never even knew this was here," Hikaru said. "Pamela?" The blonde tech shook her head and Commander Jill beckoned for Olivier.

"Give me a line to the intercom," she ordered. From around her shoulders, Olivier unhooked the radio backpack she carried and set it down on the floor. After checking that the batteries were working, she handed the mouthpiece to Jill who began broadcasting to all of Arzenal.

"Listen up everyone! You now see what humans are really like. For every one like Rio there are at least a thousand who couldn't give a damn what happens to us. And I for one have had enough. If any of you are also tired of being their tool then come with me to Arzenal's bottom levels. As of this moment, Arzenal command forsakes human authority. Libertus begins now!" The transmission was cut and Jill looked to the three of them. "So what will it be?" The command staff looked to each other and considered their options. From what they had seen so far, the humans had already determined their fate. At least this way, they had a chance.

"I'll go with you," Pamela said.

"Me too," Olivier nodded.

"I'm in," Hikaru agreed. With the command staff now behind her, Jill pulled her personal communicator and hooked it over her ear.

"Salia," she called. "I have a very important mission for you. One that only you can accomplish."

* * *

After they narrowly escaped being blown up, Rosalie and the others leaned against the wall gasping for breath. Around them, other Norma huddled for cover and looked to the ceiling as explosions continued to shake the base. The sudden attack by the humans was shocking enough, but nothing could have prepared them for the Commander's announcement.

"This...this can't be happening," Chris whimpered as she clutched her head.

"What does she mean 'forsakes'?" Rosalie asked. The commander couldn't be serious. This had to be a joke.

"It means pick your poison," Hilda answered as she pulled her communicator. "Either take your chances with the humans or fight your way out and maybe take some of them with you. Commander, this is Hilda. I'm with you. Rio told me all about the one behind this. And if these humans are working for him then that's all the reason I need. Uh huh...Got it."

"I'll go too," someone said. From behind Hilda, Ersha suddenly appeared with a group of the schoolchidren clustered around her. "For the children. I have to protect them."

"Do you guys have a death wish?" Chris asked. "You can't defy the humans!"

"Not even with one on your side?" The girls turned around as Rio came walking up to them, a locker hanging from a strap over his shoulder. Behind him walked Jasmine and a group of girls from the mall pushing hand trucks loaded with crates. "Hilda's right," he said as he set down the locker and began to arm himself. "The only choice now is to fight back."

"You heard the man," Jasmine said as her assistants opened the crates, revealing the guns and ammo within. "Everyone stock up. Consider this a closeout sale. I'll bill you later." The weapons were passed around and the Norma reluctantly accepted them as Hilda stepped forward.

"Everyone listen up," she announced. "All our lives we've been told that humans were all powerful. That we had no choice but to obey them. Well I can tell you from first hand experience that it's all a load of bullshit! Not so long ago, a group of humans tried to execute Ange after she escaped. And they failed because I decided to fight back. Yes, I had help from Rio but that doesn't change the fact that I was able to kill some of them. Humans die just as easily as us. We just have to get past the Light of Mana. Now, all riders to the hanger. We need to help Mei load the Para-mail down to the lower levels. Rio, Jill wants you to organize a defense against the landing parties. Jasmine, lead everyone else down to the lower levels. There's apparently a ship that can take us out of here."

"Got it," Rio nodded.

"Just leave it to me," Jasmine said. _Is this really happening?_ Rosalie wondered. _Are we really going to rebel against the humans?_ Rosalie looked over to Chris who looked as if she were on the verge of freaking out. _I guess I have to_ , she decided. _Even if the humans don't kill us they might break up me and Chris._ _What's she going to do without me?_ Placing a hand on Chris's shoulder, Rosalie smiled at her lover as Chris meekly looked up to her.

"Hey," she said. "Remember our promise. We look out for each other remember?"

"Yeah right," Chris said, her voice trembling.

"Hey Hilda," Rosalie called, "me and Chris are in."

"Glad to hear it. Ange, what about you?" When no one answered, First Squad and Rio looked to where Ange had been standing with Momoka and saw that they both were gone. "Just great! Now where is she?"

"Hold on," Rio said as he looked around. "What happened to Salia?"

"Never mind that," Jasmine said. "If you really know what's going on then it should be clear to you both." Hilda spared a glance at Rio who nodded back at her. While Rosalie had never claimed to be a genius, she was at least smart enough to know when people were keeping her out of the loop. Hilda, Rio, Jasmine; they all knew something the rest of them didn't. Though for the moment it looked as if answers would have to wait until after they weren't about to die. "Now," Jasmine continued, "everyone listen up. After the bombardment ends the next wave is going to be raiding parties. That means close quarters combat. Rio, as a human you know their weaknesses best."

"Right," Rio agreed. "Like Hilda said, the Light of Mana does give humans an advantage but it's not infallible. There are ways to get around it."

* * *

In the chaos and confusion following the attack, it had been easy for Salia to sneak Ange away. Everyone was so overwhelmed by the humans' attack and Jill's announcement that no one had noticed they had left. Now she just had to get them down to the Aurora. "Keep moving," she warned as she pressed the muzzle of the gun into Momoka's back. Jill was right. Ange wouldn't respond to threats on herself but she'd never do anything to endanger her maid. "Try anything and I shoot her."

"Yeah yeah I get it," Ange grumbled. "So is this another one of Jill's orders or are you just planning to steal Villkiss again?" Salia _tched_ at Ange's comment and reached up to her communicator.

"Commander this is Salia. Package is secured along with postage. Delivery is underway."

"Well done Salia," Jill answered. "I knew you would make me proud." _That's right_ , Salia thought. _I just have to do as you say. Just like I've always done._

* * *

Now that she knew Ange was secure, Jill could focus on prepping for launch. Keying in the access code, Jill deactivated the _Aurora's_ security systems and the hatch swung open. Behind her, the command center staff stared in awe at the hidden submarine bay and the massive ship docked within. "Whoah," she heard Hikaru gasped as they followed her through the Aurora's corridors. "This is awesome."

"I never imagined something like this could be underneath Arzenal," Olivier whispered.

"Focus," Jill warned. Up the command tower they went until they finally arrived at the bridge. "Pamela, you're on helm. Hikaru radar and Olivier communications. Power up all systems and prepare to depart."

"Yes Ma'am!" they all said. As the three techs hurried to get the ship ready, Jill took position at command and waited. Once they had both Ange and Villkiss on board they could set sail. She just needed the others to keep their guests occupied until then.

* * *

After Rio had finished briefing everyone on their battle strategy, it was time to go to work. According to the plan, while the riders went to the hanger to help move the Para-mail, one group formed from reserve graduates would stay with Rio and form a defensive line against any invaders along the upper levels. All others, support personnel and other noncombatants, would follow Jasmine down to the lower levels to join the Commander. Kneeling down, Ersha gathered the children of Class A near her. "Now you all listen," she told them. "We're going to be just fine. I have to go help the others but I promise I'll see you soon. Just stay with Ms. Mary and you'll be fine." Though scared, the girls nodded in understanding and Ersha left to join the other Riders. Alongside her squad were Irma and Tanya from third squad along with the three rookies. All three of them were even younger than Vivian, about the same age as Coco and Miranda had been. And they all looked terrified. This would be their first engagement after all only instead of DRAGONS they'd be fighting humans, which in a way was a far more frightening prospect.

"It'll be okay," Ersha told them. "We'll make it through this if we all work together."

"But how?" the red haired girl asked, Mary her name was, just like Class A's teacher. "How can anyone think that the humans will let us get away with this?"

"They won't," Hilda suddenly said. "That's why we have to fight. If you don't want to then say so now. Otherwise, you'll just be in the way." The three exchanged doubtful glances but hardened their expression and snapped a salute.

"No Captain," Nonna, the black haired girl said. "We'll fight and we'll win."

"Good," Hilda said. "You're part of the first company of death now so you'd better live up to it." Though she wished Hilda could have been a little gentler about it, at least the recruits seemed a bit more ready now. "Now," Hilda announced, "everyone to the locker room. In case things go south, we might have to go out and fight them in the Para-mail."

"Hilda," Ersha said. She looked to her and Ersha cut a glance toward one person in particular. Hilda frowned and for a moment, Ersha was afraid that she wouldn't for the sake of pride. And with what was at stake did she really want to just leave things like this? Finally, Hilda sighed and called out.

"Rio!" Rio turned and all eyes fell on the two of them. "Don't do anything that will get you killed okay." That wasn't exactly what Ersha hoped she would say but it was a start. Rio meanwhile seemed to understand what she really meant and smiled.

"You too." As he left to rally his own group, Hilda turned to Ersha with an annoyed look. "Satisfied?"

"It'll do," she answered. Following a quick detour to the locker room, Ersha and the others followed Hilda to the hanger where Zhao Mei stood in a nexus of frantic activity as the Armorers desperately hurried to move everything out. "Forget the ammo!" Mei ordered. "Get the Para-mail down first! Villkiss is the top priority!"

"Mei what's our situation?" Hilda asked.

"We're using the emergency elevator to take your machines down to the _Aurora_. But it's the only one working so we can only fit a few on at a time."

"Time is one thing we don't have," Hilda stated. "Load up Villkiss and the rookies' machines first. Can we launch from here in case trouble hits?"

"No problem. We cleared out all the debris and junk down here from yesterday."

"Uh Hilda," Chris gulped, "I think it already has." The group followed Chris's line of sight and through an open skylight, they saw the sky was full of hundreds of disk shaped objects. As they watched, the disks sprouted twin rows of metal teeth from their rim and began to spin before diving towards them.

"Take cover!" Hilda yelled. Armorers and Riders ran for safety as the screech of metal on concrete rained down on them from above before a series of explosions rocked the entire hanger.

* * *

From his position on the bow of the amphibious transport, Lt. Muruta watched as the drones launched from the Libra began their assault on the Norma's island base. According to the debriefing, the Pyrethroids as they were called were intended to seal off the Norma's only avenue of escape as well as capture any that managed to take off. Meanwhile, the raiding parties would move in to infiltrate and secure the base. Already, several transport shuttles had launched from the fleet and were preparing to make landfall on the island's top level. Muruta and his men however had a different objective. They were to infiltrate through the rear beach entrance and shut down the base's power source. A boyishly handsome officer with blue eyes and blonde hair, Muruta was a legacy graduate of the Misurugi Military Academy. His family had long served the Imperial Family with pride and now was his turn. According to the debriefing, the priority targets were Norma #1203-77 and her machine with the other riders being designated as secondary targets. Muruta had no idea why Emperor Julio was so intent on capturing these so called Para-mail riders or even why the Norma were being given military training in the first place. Even a child could see that teaching those freaks how to fight was a bad idea and unsurprisingly, they had chosen to rebel. Well it was all for the best in the end. And when he had captured the former Imperial princess he would doubtless be rewarded handsomely by Emperor Julio himself. To think that like so many young men in Misurugi that he had once held Angelise in such high esteem. He had even imagined the possibility of earning her hand once he had risen high enough in the ranks to be worthy of her. It made him sick to think that he had held such thoughts for a Norma. Finally, the transport cleared the cliffs and the island's lone beach came into view.

"Sir!" helm said. "We've got contact up ahead!" Raising his binoculars, Muruta scanned the lone patch of sand and saw a small crowd of Norma gathered on the shore. It didn't look like they were armed however so they shouldn't be too much trouble.

"Men, get ready!" he ordered. "Looks like we're off to get an early start." At his command, the squad snapped to attention and readied their weapons just in case it turned out to be a trap. Underneath, the shallows finally gave way as the vessel scrapped the bottom before pushing its way up onto the shore. The boarding ramp lowered, and Muruta stood aside as his men burst forth from the transport, surrounding the Norma with guns drawn.

"On the ground!" a soldier yelled. "On the ground now!"

"Wait," one Norma yelled. "We're not with Commander Jill! Whatever she's done wrong we're not part of it!" With a grunt of disgust, Muruta stepped forward and backhanded her hard enough to knock her to the sand.

"On your knees!" he ordered. The Norma obeyed, kneeling down in the sand as they put their hands on their heads. "Sergeant?" One of the soldiers stepped forward to open a Mana screen. A list of names and faces appeared which the soldier began to scroll down.

"Not a single rider among them." Muruta nodded and gave the signal. Automatic fire echoed off the surrounding cliffs and the Norma were shot down. A few tried to get up and run but they weren't able to take more than a single step before a bullet tore through their back or head. _What a waste of time_ , Muruta thought. Once they were finished, two soldiers rushed forward and took flanking positions beside the entrance built into the cliff face.

"Sir, corridor is clear. No sign of sentries or booby traps."

"Move in. Burn units, clean up this mess." As the troops made their way into the base, one of the soldiers stayed behind to turn a flamethrower in the Norma corpses and burn them to ash.

* * *

From where she had thrown herself to the floor, Hilda shook the ringing out of her ears as she took stock of their situation. It didn't look like anyone was hurt but while they had survived the hanger wasn't so lucky. Part of the roof had collapsed onto the lower levels, cutting off the Para-mails' only exit.

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie asked.

"Does it matter?" Hilda asked back as she pulled her communicator. "Commander, the hanger's been collapsed. We can't launch."

"Hold your position until Villkiss has been brought down. I've no doubt that the enemy has designated it as a primary target. Once it's safe, evacuate."

"Roger that," Hilda decided "Hey Mei! How's the elevator?" The young chief mechanic flipped a few switches on one of the consoles but didn't seem to get any reaction.

"No good!" she answered. "That blast took out the controls. We'll have to lower it manually." One of the Armorers ran over to the override panel but had barely set up the manual crank when the side of her head exploded in a spray of crimson.

"Shit!" Hilda yelled. "Everyone we've got company!" From the flight deck above, a series of rappel lines suddenly dropped down over the edge on which dozens of human soldiers descended. Their weapons sprayed the hanger and a group of Armorers trying to move Villkiss's taxi were shot down without mercy. Across the way in the Jasmine mall, additional gunfire echoed along with the occasional scream of both Norma and human.

"They're after Villkiss!" Hilda yelled as she and the Norma returned fire from behind their Para-mails. "Don't let them near it!" The humans raised the shields and quickly began to advance, the Normas' bullets bouncing off them. "Grenades now!" she called. Grenades were lobbed from behind their cover and the humans held position, expecting their shields to protect them. But instead of an explosive blast, the grenades burst with a flash of light and loud bang, disorienting them enough for them to lose focus and drop their shields.

"Take your shot!" Hilda ordered. The defenders opened fire and the humans were cut down. Rio was right. Mana shields could block ballistic damage, but the flash and bang of stun grenades went around them. But that was only the first wave. From overhead, a fresh batch began to ascend down the lines, some of them hanging in mid air to provide cover fire for their comrades on the ground. From behind the cover of Salia's Arquebus, one of the rookies, the brown hair with the ponytail, cautiously took aim and nailed one of the aerial snipers.

"Hey I did it!" she gasped

"Nice shot Marika!" Tanya congratulated. Hilda silently agreed. If they could keep it up they might just make it out of here in one piece.

"Attention all residents!" Pamela's voice suddenly announced over the intercom. "The enemy has infiltrated the base! I repeat, the enemy..." and her voice went dead as the remaining lights went out and the emergency batteries kicked in.

"They've cut the power!" Mei yelled. From her hiding place behind her Hauser, Ersha suddenly dashed out, her gun fanning the breath of the hanger as she kneeled next to Hilda.

"Hilda!" she gasped. "I need your help. Cover me so I can get to the doorway."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hilda demanded.

"The children!" Ersha cried. "Hilda please I have to save them!" Hilda saw the desperation in Ersha's eyes and realized it was pointless to argue. Even if she said no Ersha would just go anyway and get herself killed.

"Fine! Irma Tanya, cover her!"

"On it!" The two senior members of squad three chucked another round of stun grenades, disorienting the humans long enough for them to rise up and fan the hanger.

"Go!" she ordered.

"Thank you," Ersha said. "Take care of everyone. And yourself too." In a flash, Ersha weaved from cover to cover before finally reaching the doorway and vanishing down the hall. Another explosion rocked the hanger and Hilda turned around to see one of the cannons from Rosalie's glaive go flying off to land on the floor with a clang.

"My new cannon!" Rosalie yelled as she returned fire. "Oh it is on!"

"This is it," Hilda heard Chris moan as bullets continued to fly around them. "It's hopeless. We're all going to die." _Damn it_! Hilda cursed. _I don't have time for this!_

"What happened to the first company of death?" she asked. "You really think this is enough to kill us?"

"Just shut up!" Chris screamed. "It's not like you care what happens to me anyway!" Before Hilda could answer, sudden movement along the edge of the platform caught her attention.

"Get down!" In a surge of movement, Hilda leapt at Chris and grabbed her, spinning her out of the way as the human fired. One bullet slashed across her left shoulder and Hilda grit her teeth against the searing pain as she felt blood trickle down her bicep.

"Bastard!" she yelled as she returned fire. The human raised a Mana shield and blocked her shots but Nonna saw what had happened and fired at the edge of the barrier, successfully clipping the soldier's ankle and sending him plummeting off the ledge.

"Captain!" Nonna cried."

"I'm alright. It's just a scratch."

"Hilda..." Chris gasped, "why did you...?" Through the pain in her shoulder, Hilda forced a smile as she loaded a fresh clip into her rifle.

"Because I'm your Captain. And I'm not about to let them kill any of you."

* * *

In the observation window of the mess hall, a row of rappel lines dropped down from the cliff above. From above the upper window frame, a hand tossed in a grenade and the lower level filled with tear gas as the first few soldiers lowered into view. As a consequence of the bombardment, the entrances of the upper level had all collapsed shut, necessitating a need for the raiders to find alternative points of entry. A quick scan with their weapons and the all clear was given. Other soldiers followed and with their guns drawn moved to secure the room when gunfire suddenly assailed them from above.

"Fire at will!" Rio yelled. Along the bannister that ran along the upper levels, the Norma rose up alongside him and opened fire on the invaders. A few were shot down immediately but the rest raised their Mana shields in time to defend themselves. "Give the signal!" he yelled. Beside him, one Norma who remained crouching behind the railing hailed on her communicator.

"Now!" From the hallways flanking the front of the mess hall, doors opened and more Norma emerged. With the kill box established, gun fire assaulted the raiders from three directions at once, ensuring a hit no matter what direction they turned their shields. In a few seconds, the shooting stopped and the mess hall was littered with the bodies of human soldiers.

"We did it!" someone cried.

"That was just the first wave!" Rio warned. "Trust me this fight is a long way from over." As if to emphasize the point, his own communicator began to buzz. "Talk to me!"

"Rio we need backup in the mall!" a girl's voice said over a combination of screaming and gunfire. "They're attacking us from behind!"

* * *

He smelled it before he saw it. Growing up in the north after the fall of Zion, Rhino had spent a good part of his youth hunting in the woods and spring tundra to help provide extra food for himself and his mother after his father had died defending them from Embryo's raid on their old home. The big young man had developed a keen sense of his surroundings and the smell already told him what he would find as he and the others cleared the blast crater that had been carved into Arzenal's Northwest coast. Past the cliffs, an amphibious transport had landed at the beach where a scene of unholy carnage greeted them. Charred flaming bodies littered the sand while the sickly sweet smell of blood and burning flesh was enough to nearly make them gag. And while they had already burned beyond recognition, they all knew as they pulled up to the shore that they were all Norma.

"How horrible!" Kat gasped. As a Norma herself, Rhino could only guess how upsetting such a sight was for her but circumstances wouldn't allow them to grieve.

"Pull it together!" he ordered as he pulled his rotary pulse rifle from his Skyhook's cargo pod. "We can't do anything for them now so all we can do is save as many as we can. Tusk, you contact Jill and tell her we've arrived. Spider, stay here and seal off the beach entrance. Then use your equipment and start scanning the base."

"Already on it," Spider said. From his cargo pod, the crew's tech head had already begun pulling out various gadgets, two of which resembled flying saucers with rotating turbine engines on both sides and a camera lens on their bow. Opening his laptop, Spider keyed in the program and the drones hummed to life before rising into the air and disappearing around the edge of the surrounding cliffs. "Peeping Toms are off and away."

"The rest of you, after Tusk corresponds with Jill, head up top and follow Spider's guide to where the fighting is the worst. I'll go in from here and take out any troops that have entered the lower levels. If they cut off the Norma or worse, if they find the _Aurora_ , then we're all screwed. Now let's show these murdering bastards just why the Wildpack is the number one crew in the Network."

"Right." As Tusk and the others returned to their craft, Rhino cocked the chamber on his weapon and vanished into the beach entrance. The lights were off save for the emergency lanterns so that meant they had taken out the generator. Well at least now he knew where to start the hunt.

* * *

When the lights had gone out, Ange had hoped that in the darkness she'd be able to get the jump on Salia. But before she could make her move her the emergency lamps had kicked on and her and Momoka's captor continued to press them on. "Keep moving," she ordered as her free hand went to her headset. "Understood I'll take care of it as soon as I can."

"What's going on?" Momoka asked.

"The hanger is under attack," Salia explained. "Once I get you two on board the _Aurora_ , I'll head back there and help them take Villkiss down."

"You sure you don't want to head there now?" Ange asked. "While you're wasting time here the others are getting killed."

"I told you I have a mission to fulfill. You and Villkiss have to escape unharmed. That is all that matters. Even...if this turns out to be my last mission." _Unbelievable_ , Ange sneered. _Do you really value your life so little that you'd throw it away just because Jill told you to?_

"You're pathetic," she said. "Even more than Jill. You're so caught up in these asinine ideas of honor and duty that you're trapped in a pipe dream. Too bad your friends all died because you had your head so far up your ass." Salia's expression changed from shock to fury before the crack of her palm across Ange's cheek echoed along the halls.

"Lady Angelise!" Momoka gasped.

"You don't know anything!" Salia shrieked. "You get everything handed to you and you don't appreciate any of it! Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" Ange glared at Salia and stepped forward so that the two of them were a hair's breath apart.

"No. And I don't care either." The look of rage and disgust on Salia's face grew stronger, and in doing so she had taken all her attention off of Momoka.

"Oh Lady Angelise," the maid called. "Hold your breath please." Something clanked on the ground and Ange covered her mouth as a black cloud rose up in the air.

"Wha...what is-ACHOO!" Salia sneezed. With Salia finally distracted, Ange took the opportunity to pounce. Seizing Salia's gun arm, Ange twisted the weapon away before driving her knee right up into Salia's stomach, the impact doubling Salia over as she continued to wheeze, cough, and sneeze.

"Run now!" Momoka called. "ACHOO!" Wasting no time, Ange followed her maid as they ran back the way Salia had taken them.

"What was tha-ACHOO!" Ange asked.

"Salt and pepper!" Momoka answered. "I always have some on me in-ACHOO-in case I need to cook at a moment's notice."

"Not ba-ACHOO!" Ange praised. "I think you're getting the hand of how things are done around here. ACHOO!"

* * *

When the com at her station suddenly lit up, Jill knew something had gone wrong. Salia couldn't have gotten down here that quickly. "Yes?" she answered.

"Commander," Salia said between fits of coughing and sneezing, "I'm sorry...but I lost Ange."

"Get her back now!" she ordered. Damn it! Couldn't one thing go in her favor this day?

"Commander," Olivier suddenly said. "Someone's trying to contact us from outside Arzenal. Frequency 1-5-3."

"Patch it through to my station!" A connection was made and her hunch was right.

"It's been a long time Alektra."

"I'm glad to hear you're still alive Tusk. Where are you?"

"I just arrived outside the beach entrance. And I brought some friends with me."

"Fire in the hole!" someone yelled in the background just before an explosion drowned out the other end.

"What was that?" Jill asked.

"Spider just sealed the entrance to make sure no other enemies can get in through the beach. The rest of them are on the move through Arzenal trying to hold off the humans. What about Ange? Is she safe?"

"Actually we just lost her. Think you can help track her down." Tusk cursed under his breath, realizing that with the beach entrance closed he'd have to take the long way around.

"Yes Ma'am. Don't worry. I'll find her."

* * *

"Bring them over here!" a soldier growled. With two girls in tow, another trooper dragged them to where a crowd of the Norma kneeled on the salesfloor. After a prolonged firefight, the raiders had finally secured a foothold in the upper levels. At the moment, they were standing in a bazaar of some kind. The Norma they had captured had managed to hold off the initial assault that had rappelled down from the cliff edge but another group that had infiltrated through the dorms had managed to flank them. Several of their comrades had been killed and the soldiers were itching for payback. But first they had to check for priority targets. Stepping forward, one soldier opened a Mana window and began to scroll down the list.

"Any of them Riders?" the commander asked. Before an answer could be given, a something flew through the air to embed itself in the spine of the soldier checking the list. As the soldier fell to the ground with the circular saw blade sticking out of his back, the others looked up to see a man standing at the head of a nearby aisle, the Light of Mana shining around the saw disks in his hand.

"Catch!" he said. The saw blades flew from his hand, guided by the energy he had infused in them but the soldiers ducked and the flying blades passed harmlessly over them. Not wasting any time, the rogue human drew the assault rifle hanging from his soldier and fired a series of five shot bursts as he retreated back into the mall.

"After him," the Commander ordered. Most of them gave chase while the commander and two others stayed behind. But no sooner had the others vanished from sight then the captives seized their chance. One grabbed the wrist of his gun arm before driving her palm up into his elbow, bending the arm at a reverse 90 degree angle. His companions raised their own weapons but the others were upon them before they could shoot, tripping one to the floor and driving a fist into the groin of the second.

* * *

Using the light of Mana to pull a fire axe from a nearby hose station, Rio took shelter behind the end of one shelf as he heard footsteps approaching from both sides. Reversing his grip, Rio swung the backspike into the chest of one soldier before pulling him around and tossing his body into the path of his ally. The two of them fell to the floor and Rio double tapped them both as he heard footsteps running through the next aisle over. A Mana infused punch, and the entire shelf collapsed on top of them, pinning the soldiers and leaving them unable to run when Rio rolled a frag grenade underneath. Rio felt the shockwave of the blast as he ran for cover and found himself flanked by two soldiers at once. Raising a shield to block the gunfire of the one to his left, Rio hurled the axe into the chest of the second soldier as a gunshot from behind took out his comrade. As Rio lowered the shield, the two Norma who had accompanied him from the mess hall gave him a thumbs up.

"Nice job," he said. "What about the other three?"

"We took them out just like you said," one Norma answered. "I can't believe they fell for a simple ambush tactic." That was the price of relying on the Light of Mana. It made a person sloppy and slow to adapt. Suddenly, gunshots echoed from where Rio had left the mall defenders. Rushing back, to his relief he saw that the fatalities were the three soldiers left behind to guard them. "You all okay?" he asked.

"Uh yeah sure," one girl said, shaken by her near brush with death but otherwise unharmed.

"Great. Now listen, I need two of you to come with me and help root out the enemies that have snuck in from below. The rest, stay here and keep any others from trying to attack the hanger from here." Of course, the more they dragged this out the worse their odds became. In siege warfare, the advantage always ran with the invaders. It was just a matter of time before the defenders were overrun. As two of the Norma stepped forward, a sudden vibration from Rio's belt caught his attention. Pulling his datapad, Rio saw that someone was finally trying to make contact.

"Talk to me," he answered.

"Hey Rio. Good to see you're not dead yet."

"Spider? Where the hell are you?"

"Down by the beach. I just sealed the entrance." Good. That meant no more enemies from that direction. "I'm here with the others and Tusk. Rhino's heading after the group that cut the generator, Tusk is on the top trying to find Ange, and the rest are trying to take out the invaders in between."

"Wait what was that about Ange?"

"Apparently she escaped from her escort. At least that's what Tusk said before he took off." _Shit!_ he cursed. _What the hell is wrong with that girl?_

"Listen Spider, send the others to deal with the invaders in the middle level. I'll stay up here and see if I can't find Ange." Cutting the transmission, Rio turned back to the Norma he had recruited into his mobile defense squad." Listen up, we've got a change in priority. We need..." a sudden gunshot and scream from a nearby storeroom interrupted him before he could finish. _Damn it_! he thought. _I don't have time for this!_

* * *

Taking cover within the doorway, Jasmine cursed as bullets continued to assault her group from both sides. After rounding up what girls she could, Jasmine along with Vulcan had led them down to the Aurora and were halfway there when a sudden ambush had caused them to split. And right now, the group that had remained with her were trapped in a stairwell. Two squads of human soldiers held both ends of the hallway while a third had secured the stairway above them so the most they could do was hold them off and wait for help to arrive. Behind her, gunfire would echo off the walls as one of the girls fired at the enemy above them whenever they poked their heads into view.

"They're getting closer!" someone yelled. "We can't keep this up!"

"We have to," Jasmine yelled back. "Just hold the line until help gets here." Though secretly Jasmine wondered if it would. With Rio and the reserve graduates holding the upper levels, they were their best chance. But if any of the invaders had found another way in and cut them off then desperate measures would have to be taken. Kneeling down, she petted Vulcan's neck and whispered into his ear. "Boy, when I give the signal, you lead the others down to the ship. Got it?" As if knowing what she was planning to do, Vulcan whined but she shook her head. "Come on don't be like that. If I'm gonna go then I might as well make it worth something. Girls!" she called to the others. "Get ready to run." Taking a deep breath for courage Jasmine leapt out into the hall and aimed her assault rifle at one of the groups flanking the doorway. "Over here you bastards!" She opened fire and as she expected, the soldiers facing her raised their shields for defense. Time seemed to slow as she waited for the ones behind her to shoot her down but instead she heard screams and the _slch_ of a blade slicing into meat. Reflexively, Jasmine retreated back into the stairwell for cover where she turned to the invaders behind her and saw something she never expected. Moving like a tornado, a man with a sword in each hand was cutting down the first group one after the other. Gunfire echoed from the other end of the hall but when Jasmine looked in that direction, another unexpected sight greeted her. Moving in a way that almost seemed like dancing, a young girl was spinning and leaping around the second group, the Glocks in her hands finding gaps in the soldier's defenses to take them out at point blank range. "Come on move it!" she ordered. With the others in tow, Jasmine led them out into the hall as their two saviors finally killed the last of the soldiers in the hallway and hurried to meet them. The man was slim, and rather good looking in a pretty boy kind of way with his brown hair tied up in a topknot while the girl was toned and lithe with boyishly cropped black hair. "The Network I assume?"

"You got it!" the girl agreed. "I'm Kat and that's Kamaitachi. Boss sent us in to help the evacuation."

"Glad to hear it. There's more behind us us. And there might be other groups on this level that are trapped like we were."

"Let us handle it," the swordsman told her. "You get your group down to the _Aurora_."

"No problem," Jasmine said. Digging through a pocket on her skirt, Jasmine pulled out a communicator and handed it to the girl. "Here. Don't get so far away that you miss the boarding call." Kat nodded and the two rushed past Jasmine and up the stairwell. As they vanished from sight, Jasmine could hear more gunshots and bloody screams as the two fighters slammed into the soldiers that had been dogging their rear. _We might just make it out of this after all_ , she mused

* * *

Taking shelter behind a bend in the hall, Ersha waited for the humans to reload before moving to attack. Just like Rio had told her and the others, Ersha fired a barrage as she charged forward, forcing the humans to raise their Mana shields. Once she was right on top of them, Ersha smashed through their Mana, leaving them defenseless as she shot them at point blank range.

 _Please be safe everyone_ , she prayed. It had been a running firefight all the way from the hanger. But she had to find the children and make sure they were okay. As she turned a corner, the body of another Norma lay in front of her. But it wasn't until she stood over her that Ersha realized who it was. _Oh no Mary!_ The teacher of class A lay with her stomach torn open by automatic fire, an assault rifle still in her hands. _The children!_ she worried. _Please no not the children!_ As if in answer, the sound of chimes echoed from further down the hall. _That's the music box I was playing during the bombardment_ , she realized. _I left them with it so they wouldn't be scared_. As if in a dream, Ersha felt herself pulled towards the sound where the sight she dreaded most was revealed. Across the floor, the children of Class A lay dead along the hall, their small bodies riddled with bullets. At her feet, one little girl lay facedown in a pool of blood and Ersha dropped her weapon as she fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry," she wept as she cradled the lifeless body in her arms. "I couldn't get to you in time. I'm so sorry." The commander was right. What difference did it make if a few humans didn't hate Norma? Not when the rest of the world cursed them just for how they were born. As she was so consumed by her grief, Ersha failed to notice the presence behind her until he spoke.

"How horrific. I did not order Julio to do this." Ersha looked up and through her tears saw a man standing over her. Long blonde hair draped down his back and he was dressed in a green suit. Something about this man was unusual, and not just because of his sudden appearance in the middle of the battle that currently raged throughout Arzenal. Perhaps that was why she didn't resist when the man reached out and gently brushed the forehead of the child she cradled in her arms. As he did, Ersha suddenly felt warmth rush back into the child's lifeless body as the bullet wound in her chest closed shut as if it had never existed and her eyes fluttered open

"Ms...Ms Ersha?" she weakly asked.

* * *

After knocking out the generator and disposing of the base's utilities personnel, Lt. Muruta and his squad set about clearing the base from the ground up. On occasion they would run into a stray Norma seeking shelter in the lower levels but no riders and none of them the priority target. _I'm sick of dealing with small fry_ , he thought as one soldier dealt with the latest straggler they had run into. Muruta was a career minded solider and capturing the former Princess Angelise would ingratiate himself to Emperor Julio in a way that when combined with his family connections was bound to propel him to ranks that would otherwise take him years to obtain. Worrying that another squad had already taken the honor, Muruta opened a Mana window to obtain a status report. "This is Lt. Muruta calling flagship _Libra_. Generator is neutralized and lower levels secure. Requesting status update on mission."

"Affirmative," the dispatcher answered. "As of 1100 hours no riders have been captured." That was certainly odd. By now the assault had been going on for a good ten minutes. How could they have not captured any riders?

"Requesting clarification. What is the situation?"

"According to transmissions from the raiders the Norma have secured the upper levels, including the main hanger."

"Understood. Request permission to reinforce the squads on the upper levels."

"Negative. Reports from Gamma squad confirms Norma #1203-77 is NOT in the hanger. Zeta squad also confirms attempts by the Norma to move deeper into the base. Maintain position and detain any Norma that reach your level."

"10-4," Muruta said, though inwardly he cursed. So long as he was trapped down here then the target ran the risk of being caught by one of the other squads. Well, Princess Angelise was clever enough to both escape Arzenal and her execution so maybe her luck would hold out long enough for him to catch her.

"Sir!" the Sergeant suddenly called, a motion sensor in his hand. "I've got movement up ahead. Aproximately 10 meters." Muruta gave the signal to advance and the squad moved into position until they arrived a the target's location. "Whoever you are identify yourself immediately!" From out of an alcove set into the hall, a little girl with orange hair done up in twin tails stepped into view.

"Please don't hurt me," she begged as she raised her hands. Muruta simply sneered in disgust. Just another of the regular vermin.

"Take care of it," he ordered. The soldier next to him raised his carbine and the Norma child flinched in fear. But when the gunfire began it came from behind them as three soldiers standing at the rear were suddenly torn apart. Whirling around, the squad saw a giant figure rushing towards them, a heavy weapon in his hands. "Fire!" Muruta screamed. Shields were raised and the troops unleashed their own barrage but the huge man's body suddenly began to glow with the Light of Mana and the bullets simply bounced off of him. Before they could recover from the shock, the attacker slammed into them, his mana infused body shattering their barriers as if he were a Norma. Moving with far greater speed then should be possible for a man of his size, the attacker drove his knee into one soldier and sent him flying into the wall. A cannonball sized fist swung around to plant itself in the face of a second before he grabbed another by the throat and lifted him up with one arm, spinning him up and around as he slammed him on top of another two. "Don't just stand there do something!" Pulling his flamethrower, one soldier sprayed the attacker with fire and the hallway was consumed in an inferno. Even if the Light of Mana protected him from physical harm, there was no way he could survive being suffocated as the flamethrower consumed all the oxygen around him. When enough time had passed, Muruta gave the signal to cease fire and the flamethrower cut its stream. But instead of a burned corpse, what they found amongst the fires lining the corridor was a massive hole in the floor. As Muruta wondered if the structure had given out as a result of the initial bombardment, the ground suddenly buckled beneath them as the floor caved in and he and his remaining troops fell to the level below. Muruta landed at the wrong angle and felt his leg break with a muffled crack as he collapsed seething in pain to the floor. As he looked up, what did he see but the attacker, turning his sidearm on his men as they struggled to their feet. Muruta reached for his own gun but the big man was already on top of him, pinning his wrist beneath his foot long boot. "Damn you!" he hissed. "You're a traitor to your own kind." But the big man just sneered as he aimed the pistol down at Muruta.

"Yeah what else is new?"

* * *

After disposing of the last soldier, Rhino holstered his pistol and leapt up to the edge of the hole he had punched in the upper floor to pull himself up. His rotary rifle lay in a semi-melted pile of slag on the other side. Between that and the amount of Mana he had just used, the Wildpack's commander knew that he was now at a serious disadvantage. "Spider," he called into his communicator. "I've lost my primary weapon. Give me a map of Arzenal. I need to find a replacement weapon and now."

"No problem. I'm sending the details to your datapad." As the transmission was cut, Rhino felt a presence behind him and he turned to see a little Norma girl cowering in an alcove behind him.

"Spider belay that," he said. "Give me a way to the _Aurora_." Turning back to the child, Rhino extended his hand to her. "It's okay," He told her. "I'm going to get you out of here."

* * *

Peering around the corner, Ange checked to make sure it was clear before gesturing for Momoka to follow her. Occasionally, shots would echo from somewhere else in the base or a shadow of armed figures would rush past them and Ange would hold position until they had passed. Sneaking around wasn't her style but so long as Momoka was with her she couldn't risk picking a fight. Luckily, when Salia had tried to take her and Momoka to whatever ship Jill had hidden down in Arzenal's bowels, she had neglected to take her sidearm so at least they had some protection. By her estimate, they should be near the hanger by now. They just had to cross the mall first.

"You holding up okay?" she asked. Behind her, Momoka stood with her back to Ange and her eyes darting from one end of the hall to the other.

"Oh yes," Momoka nodded. "Don't worry about me Lady Angelise. So long as I'm here I won't allow anyone to sneak up on you." At that moment, footsteps approached from up ahead and Ange grabbed Momoka to pull her inside a nearby room to hide. Outside the door, the footsteps seemed to stop in front of their hiding place but ultimately the soldiers decided to move on.

"Can you give me a light?" she asked. Momoka nodded and her hand shone with the Light of Mana to illuminate their surroundings. All around them, crates of different sizes were stacked almost to the ceiling.

"Where are we Lady Angelise?" Momoka asked.

"I think we're in one of the mall store rooms." With Momoka following behind, Ange led the way through the maze of crates and noticed a certain smell in the air. _What is that?_ she wondered. _And why does it seem familiar?_ As they worked their way around a shipping container marked, PARA-MAIL ENGINES, she finally understood why. In an open space of the storeroom floor, a pile of charred bodies lay in a pile, a ring of bullet cases around them.

"How horrible!" Momoka gasped. Ange didn't respond. The smell of charred flesh was the same as the pit where the DRAGON corpses were being burned. The sight of the carnage before her and the realization that she had been killing humans all along came rushing back and she covered her mouth as she began to gag.

"Lady Angelize!" Momoka cried. Taking her mistress's arm, Momoka pulled her away from the unholy scene of slaughter and back behind the shipping container. "Just stay here alright. I think I saw a box that said bottled water back there." Momoka ran off and Ange leaned against the container as she breathed heavily. _Why?_ she asked herself. _Why is this happening?_

"We can never truly appreciate what we have until it's gone," a voice said. "I find that true in every era." Ange looked up and to her surprise, saw a man emerge from behind the container. Something about this person set off Ange's alarms. Maybe because it was the way he seemed overly dressed for a military invasion. Maybe it was the way he spoke in such a detached manner. Or maybe it was just the condescending smirk on his face. Either way, she didn't trust him.

"Who are you?" she demanded as she pulled her gun. But despite her threat the man didn't seem worried.

"There's no need for you to point your gun at me," he told her. "Unlike your brother I am not your enemy."

"My brother?" Ange asked. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He is the one leading the assault on this island. It seems he came here to kill you with his bare hands and those poor girls back there had the misfortune of standing in his way." Ange felt herself go numb at the revelation. Julio was behind this? And it was all just so he could kill her? "He is currently on the flagship carrier of an armada approximately 14 kilometers off the coast of Arzenal," he continued. "If you want to stop this slaughter, I suggest you go there." Ange had more questions but a sudden gunshot and a scream from the depths of the storeroom distracted her. _That scream_ , she realized. _Oh no Momoka!_

* * *

As gunfire continued to echo up on Arzenal's upper levels, Spider cursed to himself as the Peeping Toms fed information back to his console. Girls were being killed right above him and all he could do was direct the others. At least the multi-phase scanners on the Peeping Toms helped him see through most of the obstructions. Heat signatures, ultraviolet scans, hypersonic mapping; calling the map they generated 3D would be nothing less than an insult to his abilities.

"Kat, Spider, we've got another group fifty meters to the west of you and one floor up. They're not in danger yet but a squad is moving towards them from the north. Meet and intercept. Vulture, looks like the infirmary is under attack. Move in to support. Rhino, what's your status?"

"A group of Norma just made it on board!" Rhino yelled over the communicator. "But the humans have found the passageway to the _Aurora_ and I can't afford to leave it unguarded." To emphasize the point, the roar of an assault rifle echoed on the other end as he dispatched another group of human soldiers.

"10-4. Once Vulture and the others clear the middle floors I'll send them to aid the riders and get them down to the ship." Sparing a glance skyward, Spider shuddered at the sight of all the Pyrethroids hovering overhead. If the riders couldn't get the Para-mails down to the _Aurora_ then they would have no choice but to evacuate through the air. But if they did the Pyrethroids would grab them before they could get past. _Damn it where's the Noa?_ he wondered. _Come on Boss we can't hold out much longer._

* * *

Behind a makeshift barricade of medical beds, Maggie did her best to hold the humans back as the rest of the medical staff hurried to evacuate the wounded from the infirmary though with the enemy's Mana shields raised the most Maggie could do was target the occasional exposed limb. Luckily, Maggie was no slouch when it came to shooting. Back in the old days when she and Jill were still cadets, Maggie had always scored higher between the two of the them at the shooting range and even now she wielded her rifle with the same surgical precision as when she performed an operation. A hit to the ankle and an enemy collapsed to the floor as his shield failed, allowing Maggie to fire the killing shot. However it wasn't long before the humans began to get wise and rather than risk advancing, took cover in doorways where their protection wouldn't falter if they got injured.

"Hurry it up!" she ordered. "If you get shot then keep moving. You're not allowed to die until every patient is evacuated."

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice demanded. Over her shoulder, Maggie grimaced as she saw the Inspector had awoken and was cowering in the doorway behind her. "Have you all gone insane?"

"Just be quiet and get down!" Maggie ordered. But the Inspector shot her a disdainful look and called out to the soldiers.

"Don't shoot! I'm not a Norma!" Rushing out from the doorway, the Inspector waved her arms frantically as Maggie tackled her to the ground just before a hail of gunfire could take her out.

"Idiot!" she snapped as the bullet ridden remains of Bronson's cap landed in front of them. "Are you trying to get killed?" With each second they were losing ground. They had to get out of here before they were completely overrun. At that moment, the window in the main exam room suddenly shattered followed by the thud of boots landing on the floor.

"Sir," a voice said. "We've got one. It's definitely one of the riders." Peering around the doorway, Maggie saw that a group of soldiers had crashed through the window and had surrounded Vivian.

"Get away from her!" she warned as she opened fire. Two of the soldiers raised a Mana shield while another opened fire. The rest of them grabbed Vivian and began carrying her towards the window where they began tying one of their rappel ropes around the girl's waist. Retreating back around the corner, Maggie found herself pinned between the raiders in the exam room and those down the hall who once more began to advance towards her. _Shit!_ she thought. _Looks like we're trapped!_

Or so it seemed until a lone gunshot echoed from down the hall. The gunfire from the soldiers suddenly broke off as more shots were fired in the distance and the hallway went quiet. Peering out from the barricade, Maggie saw that the hallway invaders had all been cut down. A dim light of a cigarette caught her attention just before a figure who looked like a walking scarecrow suddenly came into view.

"Hold it!" she warned, her gun trained on the unknown shooter. In response the gangly figure raised his own carbine though it seemed as if he wasn't looking at her but rather behind her. On instinct, Maggie leapt to the side and the newcomer fired, nailing the soldier who had snuck up behind her right in the eye. Maggie didn't know what was going on but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. With one threat eliminated, she rushed back into the exam room but to her horror saw that Vivian and the troops inside had already vanished. Rushing over to the window, she looked up and out in time to see the group scaling the cliff face with Vivian tied to one's back.

"What's going on?" someone asked. Maggie looked over her shoulder and saw the shooter who had saved her standing in the doorway.

"It's Vivian! They've taken her!" The man rushed to her side and followed her gaze to the soldiers ascending toward Arzenal's top. From around his back, the stranger unslung a high powered rifle and zoomed in on the retreating soldiers.

"Shit!" he cursed as he reached for his communicator. "Can't risk them dropping her. Tusk, what's your position?" _Did he say Tusk?_ Maggie wondered. "We got hostiles coming your way up the eastern cliffs. They've got a prisoner with them. Can you intercept? 10-4." Looking back to her, the stork of a man gave an assuring nod. "It's okay. The name's Vulture. I'm a friend of Rio's."

"I figured as much," Maggie said. "But what about Vivian? We can't let them take her!"

"Don't worry, Tusk is up top. He'll get her. Right now we need to worry about out own asses." Grabbing her arm, Vulture pulled her after him and rushed her out into the hall. On the floor outside the door, the Inspector sat and trembled in a state of shock.

"They shot at me," she whimpered. "I'm a human and they shot at me." With a frustrated sigh, Maggie reached down and pulled the Inspector to her feet.

"Come on," she told her. "Let's get out of here."

"You sure you wanna do that?" Vulture asked, his carbine surveying both ends of the hall.

"I'm a doctor," Maggie stated. "That's all there is to it."

* * *

Doing her best to maintain focus despite the bleeding hole in her shoulder, Momoka cowered behind a Mana shield as the two soldiers loomed over her. After leaving Lady Angelise's side, she had just found the shipment of bottled water when a loud bang broke the quiet of the store room followed by a searing pain in her upper arm. As the red patch on the white sleeve of her uniform began to spread, her two attackers moved in when a bullet suddenly tore through the side of one's head. Two more gunshots and the second went down as well though his wounds were less severe. As she watched the second trooper lean against a stack of crates, a third shadow loomed in front of her as Lady Angelise suddenly appeared with her gun drawn.

"Did you do this?" she snarled. "Did my brother really tell you assholes to do all this?" In response, the soldier raised his hand and opened a Mana window.

"I found her," he gasped. "She's in one of the storerooms on the..." but before he could finish, Lady Angelise shot him through the hand and the window closed. "Please no!" he begged as Lady Angelise glared down at him. "Don't kill me! I...I was just following orders from Emperor Julio!" _The Emperor_ , Momoka repeated. Did she hear him right? But before he could explain any further, Lady Angelise fired and the soldier slumped over dead. But even then she didn't stop, continuing to pump round after round into the dead body.

"Lady Angelise!" Momoka cried. Ignoring the pain in her arm, Momoka lept to her feet and threw her arms around her mistress, who still continued to pull the trigger even after the clip was empty. "Please just stop! It's okay! Momoka's here! Everything's going to be okay!" Gradually, Momoka felt Lady Angelise relax as she lowered the gun just as she noticed footsteps rushing towards them. Momoka raised another Mana shield to defend themselves but to her relief saw that it was Mr. Rio along with a group of Norma.

"Lady Angelise look! It's Mr. Rio! We're safe now!" Mr. Rio however didn't see to share her joy and instead seemed agitated.

"What are you two doing up here?" he demanded. "Why aren't you down at the _Aurora_?" Regaining herself, Lady Angelise turned to Mr. Rio and glowered at him.

"So then you knew?" she asked. "That Jill was going to keep me out of the fight?"

"I figured she would after you, Momoka, and Salia disappeared. Now let's get you back down there before more of them show up!" Reaching into her satchel, Lady Angelise pulled a fresh clip and reloaded her gun.

"I don't think so. I'm going to go out there and I'm going to kill Julio."

"Wait what?" he asked

"My brother is on the lead ship out there," she explained. "He was the one who ordered all this. And I'm going to make him pay."

"Forget it!" Mr. Rio told her. "Even if you're right you'll just get yourself killed if you go out there."

"I don't want to hear it! Don't you see what's going on around here? People are dying and all because of him! Are you really okay with that? Do you want Hilda to wind up like those girls back there?"

"God damn it will you pull your head out of your ass for five minutes!" Mr. Rio yelled. "The reason they're dying is because you're making yourself a target! If you get clear then everyone can evacuate! Don't you get it?"

"You're the one who doesn't get it!" Lady Angelise yelled. "This place. It was the lousiest, filthiest place I've ever seen. The people here were a pain in my ass and the food tasted like shit!" Momoka looked to her mistress and despite her outpouring of disgust, she was shocked to see a sad smile on Lady Angelise's face. "But even still, I liked it here. It was the first place I lived where people were completely honest with me. Whether they liked or hated me, I knew they meant it." The smile faded and in its place was a look of rage as she pointed her gun at Mr. Rio. "But now it's gone. All because of him. And the people here, they're getting killed just because **I** was here. I'm not going to hide while that happens. I don't care what Jill has planned. And I don't care what you think my priorities should be. Julio has to pay for what he's done and if you get in my way you're dead too!" Momoka covered her mouth in horror as she looked between the two of them. What if Mr. Rio really did try to force Lady Angelise to head back? Would she really shoot him? As she waited to see what would happen, a sudden rumble from the datapad on Mr. Rio's belt broke the tension. He looked to it and his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. He gaze shifted back to Lady Angelise and appeared to be thinking before he tapped the surface of his pad.

"Pyrethroids surrounding Arzenal," he spoke into the microphone. "Riders trapped in Hanger. Provide cover for escape." Holstering his datapad, Rio turned back to Lady Angelise.

"Do you remember what I told you last night?" he asked.

"About that archangel thing? Yeah so?" Mr. Rio nodded and looked to the Norma accompanying him.

"Contact everyone on this floor. Tell them to pull out and make a run for the _Aurora_." The Norma gave a salute and pulled their communicators to broadcast the message as Rio gestured to Lady Angelise. "Okay. If you're going to be a stubborn ass then let's put it to good use."

* * *

"Give me a status report!" Jill ordered. From what she could gather, the Network crew that had accompanied Tusk was running interference to help the residents evacuate. One of them had taken position at the entrance to the Aurora's hidden bay, gunning down any human soldiers that managed to make it down there. Two more were running wild through the mid levels while a third was escorting Maggie and the Inspector down from the Infirmary. _It would have been easier to just leave her there_ , Jill thought. But for all her quirks Maggie took her responsibility as a doctor more seriously than most realized and Jill knew she wouldn't leave a person behind if she could help it. The real problem was Ange and Villkiss. Not only had Salia failed to re-secure Ange but Villkiss was still trapped up on the hanger. And so long as both of them remained off the ship they couldn't launch.

"Ma'am," Pamela said, "another group just made it on board. Still no sign of Ange."

"Commander," Olivier said. "I just received a transmission from the defenders. Rio just gave the order to retreat."

"He did what!" she yelled. "Tell them to hold the line. That order is NOT authorized!" From her station, Hikaru suddenly leapt up from her seat.

"Commander, exterior sensors are detecting new contacts. I think they're Para-mails. They're engaging the bogeys over the base."

"Who gave the order for them to launch?"

"Ma'am you don't understand," the red-haired tech answered. "They didn't launch from the hanger. They arrived from outside Arzenal."

* * *

Emperor Julio's patience was rapidly wearing thin. By now, the assault on Arzenal had been going on for nearly twenty minutes and so far, not only had Angelise evaded capture, but the raiding parties had only captured one of the other riders. And that was only because she just happened to be in the infirmary instead of the hanger. "Admiral what is the problem? Why aren't your soldiers making any progress?" At the command station, the _Libra's_ CO shifted his attention between different Mana screens as he monitored the progress of the attack.

"Your majesty the Norma are mounting a stronger defense than we originally anticipated. They're using tactics that seemed specially designed to counter the Light of Mana."

"I want results not excuses!" he yelled. "How can your soldiers be held off by a group of Norma? They're nothing but brainless animals!"

"We do have troops that have infiltrated the lower levels," the XO pointed out. "If we reroute them we can attack the hanger from behind and flank the riders."

"Absolutely not! Angelise is somewhere on that island. I want her found and brought before me. You will not deviate from the strategy. Is that clear?" By his side, Riza rested a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Calm yourself Julio. There's no way for the Norma to evacuate without us seeing them and the pyrethroids will capture any Para-mail that attempts to take off." Her soothing touch was a balm to Julio and he permitted himself to relax.

"You are right Riza. We just have to be patient and eventually she will fall into our hands." Julio had waited years for this chance so what was a few more minutes.

"Sir," a technician suddenly called, "I'm hearing something underwater."

"Is it a whale?" the Admiral asked.

"No sir. I can make out an engine. I think it's a submarine."

"Are the Norma trying to sneak out underwater?" the Admiral asked.

"That's impossible!" Julio snapped. "Arzenal doesn't have a submarine bay!"

"It's not coming from the island Emperor. It sounds like its coming from behind us." Adjusting his headphones, the tech suddenly leapt from his seat. "Sir new contacts. It sounds like torpedoes." Before anyone on the bridge could react, two of the ships at the rear of the armada were engulfed in geysers of water and began to sink.

"Ship breaching at 6' o clock!" radar yelled

* * *

Throughout the _Noa_ , alarm klaxons echoed along the corridors as the vessel began its ascent to the surface. From out of the locker rooms flanking the launch bay, pilots raced out as their machines were taxied out of their docks and onto the fight deck. With his helmet tucked under his arm, Boss surveyed the troops who filed into position before him. Mostly human along with a handful of Norma, the thing that struck Boss most about them was their age. The oldest couldn't have been more than 23 and while a few of them had partaken in raiding and interception missions, this would be their first military sortie and the nervousness shown on their faces. A few minute ago, the _Noa_ had finally broken through the communications block around Arzenal and sent a transmission to the agents that had already made landfall. In response, Rio had sent a transmission of his own, requesting that the Network provide an exit for the Arzenal Para-mail to escape. Hopefully, the riders he had assembled would be able to pull it off.

"Everyone, you all know what is at stake," he announced. "In as little as five minutes, we launch and provide aide to the Norma of Arzenal. Between them and us is a small fleet of battleships along with a massive swarm of Embryo's drones. You've all read the account of the exodus from Zion so you know what the pyrethroids are capable of. Once they get us in their sights they won't stop until they're all destroyed or we are. But for all their persistence they're still nothing more than mindless machines. They have no sense of fear but neither do they have any sense of pride. That pride is why we are embarking on this mission. Ten years ago we failed our allies. And I for one am not about to let history repeat itself. We will storm the gates of Arzenal and we will clear a path for the Norma to evacuate. Now to your machines! Show these bastards what it really means to be human!" Cheers and raised fists erupted from the pilots before the ranks were broken and the riders boarded their machines. Placing his helmet over his head, Boss hurried over to his own machine which was waiting for him at the very front of the formation. As the leader of the Network, it might have gone against procedure for Boss to fight on the front lines-especially since at 6 foot 3 Boss was pushing the limit to fit into a Para-mail cockpit-and Major herself had taken no small issue with his decision but this was a fight Boss had been waiting years for. To that end, he had kept not only his physique and skills in top shape but his machine as well. An old friend from his days as an agent, the blue armored Blitz Arquebus Custom was designed for heavy assault, built to take and give punishment in equal measure. It's primary weapon was the rotary cannon mounted beneath the cockpit which in destroyer mode would be mounted beneath the shield on its left arm. Additional weapons included the standard assault rifle mounted on the right wing hardpoint for when the rotary cannon ran out of ammo and a falchion blade on the left along with something special on the right forearm, a three tube grenade launcher of Boss's own design. Each tube held a magazine of two rounds for a total of six grenades while a targeting sensor ran flush against the limb, giving the mechanism the appearance of an enlarged hand. Inserting the Plenum cable into its socket, Boss felt the old Arquebus hum to life as if it too were eager to launch. _Just a little longer old friend_ , Boss promised as he hailed the bridge. "Major, status update."

"Breach in two minutes," Major answered. "We'll fire a barrage at the rear ships to catch their attention and divert them from Arzenal. Boss, I really wish you'd reconsider."

"I know. But this is something I have to do." After all, Rio was on that island. And so was Jasmine. Two people who meant quite a bit to him and Boss wasn't about to do nothing while they were in danger.

"Fire torpedoes!" Major ordered. A sudden whoosh from beneath the bay signaled their launch. A few seconds later, the Noa suddenly rocked up and down as it breached the surface. "Open bay doors!" A sudden crack of light and the midmorning sun shone down on them all.

"Para-mail!" Boss ordered. "Launch!" Engines roared to life and the _Noa's_ Para-mail squadrons erupted from the submersible carrier like a swarm of angry hornets. After passing through the smoke of two sinking cruisers, the fleet of Julio Misurugi loomed before them. "Ignore the ships! The _Noa_ will take care of them! Smash through and take out those drones!" The squadrons raced over the ships and while one or two units were hit by enemy fire, the Para-mail were moving too fast to establish a strong enough lock. Ahead, the ruined island of Arzenal came into view and overhead, a swarm of pyrethroids so dense they nearly blocked out the sun. "Lock on and fire at will." Beneath his unit's cockpit, the rotary canon unleashed a storm of hot lead that carved a gash into the horde. Around Boss, the other units joined in and a barrage of machine gun and cannon fire began to chip away at the outer edges. Scores of pyrethroids fell from the sky but it barely made a dent in their overall numbers and the rotary automatons now turned their attention to their new attackers. "Shift to destroyer mode. Artillery, continue to provide support fire. Everyone else, move in and engage the enemy at point blank range. Remember, no fighting alone. Maintain your groups and watch each other's flanks." Boss's Arquebus shifted and closed around him as it assumed its humanoid form, the rotary cannon transferring to the shield on the left arm as Boss drew his falchion and led the charge. The Para-mail squads met the swarm head on and the impact scattered the drones as they plunged through and began cutting the horde apart from the inside.

* * *

"Ready quantum field! All weapons online now!" Major ordered. Once the initial shock faded and the enemy regained its nerve, it wouldn't be long before the remaining ships launched a counterattack. Luckily, the smoke from the two sinking ships bought them some cover. No sooner had the launch bay doors opened and the Para-mail were off then the air surrounding the Noa shimmered as the quantum energy field was raised in time to block the enemy's first barrage. Panels sealing off the Noa's own armaments opened up as the bow beam cannon took aim while the rail guns in the Noa's left and right "wings" extended out and the CIWS turrets rose out of the hull to provide defensive fire. "Open with a forward salvo. Wait until the Para-mail are clear to fire missiles." Green energy beams and golden rail cannon shells fired from their respective canons and pierced through the pillars of smoke. As the vision cleared, Major saw that the ships had erected Mana shields to block the initial bombardment. However, the Para-mail had made it past with only minimal loss and the bridge erupted in cheers as they began to engage the pyrethroids. "Belay that!" she scolded. "Save your celebration until after the fight is over. Now, full missile barrage." Behind the conning tower, the external landing pad slid open to reveal the missile battery before all 34 tubes unleashed their payload. Missiles rained down on the enemy but the fleet altered position of their Mana shields to overhead and the barrage harmlessly impacted without any real damage. But that was what Major was hoping for. Unlike the quantum field, Mana shields could only be positioned in one direction at once. And in countering the overhead bombardment, the enemy had left their rear wide open.

"Forward artillery fire!" Major ordered. A second barrage tore across the water and a ship flanking the carrier wasn't able to adjust it shields in time. The fleet countered with a missile barrage of their own and the Noa's CIWS snapped to attention to erect a wall of defensive fire. A few missiles managed to sneak through and the Noa shook as the missiles impacted the quantum field. "Maintain fire and ready another barrage. They won't fall for that trick again but as long as we keep hitting them from the rear they can't shift the shields to intercept." The enemy would have to rely on their own anti-missile artillery from now on and the law of averages ruled that they couldn't escape all damage.

* * *

The hammer on Hilda's assault rifle clicked on an empty chamber and she ducked for cover. She didn't know how much ammo the others had but she was down to just one magazine. As she reloaded, a sudden movement caught her eye and she looked up to see a spherical object hurtling through the air overhead. "Grenade!" she yelled. The others ducked and covered as the grenade exploded and a wave of heat and shock washed over them

"The elevator!" Mei yelled. "They took it out!" Hilda rose up and saw that one of the main struts had been torn clear off the corner, tipping the elevator platform at an angle.

"Hilda what do we do?" Rosalie asked. "I've only got half a clip left."

"I'm thinking just give me minute!" Though even if she had an hour, Hilda doubted she could come up with anything. With the elevator trashed the only other option was to take off in the Para-mail. But with the hanger still blocked and a small platoon of human soldiers in their way that was wasn't an option either. And now the soldiers were starting to gain ground, their Mana shields so close together that they formed an impenetrable wall when the sudden flash of a stun grenade disrupted their formation enough for a burst of automatic fire to cut down three of them before they could recover.

"Everyone get ready!" _That voice!_ Hilda realized. From a corridor off to her left, Rio suddenly emerged, his assault rifle hammering the soldiers with bullets. But an even greater shock was who was with him. By his side, Ange stood in her rider suit with an assault rifle of her own and fired alongside him while. In front of them, Momoka raised a Mana shield to block the enemy fire as they made their way towards the others.

"What the hell are you all doing?" she demanded. "Why isn't Ange down in the ship?"

"Change of plans," Rio yelled as he fired at the enemies. "How's the elevator?"

"Busted," Mei said. "We can't lower them down." Rio sighed as he reloaded.

"All or nothing then. Ange go!" With Rio providing cover fire, Ange rushed towards Villkiss, dodging the bullets that flew around her.

"Hey!" Marika yelled. "Look up there!" Hilda and the others followed Marika's gaze but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. In the skies over Arzenal, the disk machines were in a state of disarray as a squad of Para-mail suddenly appeared amidst the swarm and began carving it to pieces. One blue Arquebus in particular with a heavy weapon was dealing an especially large amount of damage, the sky lighting up with countless explosions as it tore the disks apart.

"What is going on?" Chris whispered.

"The cavalry's here that's what!" Rio cheered as he pulled his datapad. "Para-mail launching. Tell Boss and the others to keep the pyrethroids off of them. Ange hurry up and launch!"

"Hold on!" Hilda cried. "How is she going to do that when the runway's collapsed?" Rio shot her a bemused look and Hilda realized exactly what they were planning. Once more, Hilda ducked for cover as Villkiss took off and fired a salvo from the assault rifle's underslung RPG launcher. A row of explosions once more rocked the hanger, blasting debris and enemy soldiers clear out the open air sides. When the smoke cleared, the way was open once more "Are you two crazy!" she yelled as Ange gunned the engines and blasted away.

"Hey what works works!" Rio shrugged. "Now let's get you all out of here! The enemy will be here any second."

* * *

With her eyes and nose still burning from Momoka's surprise attack, Salia stumbled into the hanger. After loosing Ange she realized the launch bay would be the most likely place to find her. This was where Villkiss was after all. Hopefully, she could get both of them down at the same time and that way regain some face with Jill. The minute she arrived however she realized just how serious the situation was. The elevator had been completely wrecked and Villkiss was nowhere to be seen. _What happened?_ she wondered. _Where is it?_ Across the hanger, Salia saw Rio, Momoka, and Mei helping Hilda and the others prepare for launch. _No he couldn't have_ , she realized as she looked up. Amidst the chaos of the battle that raged over Arzenal, a single white and blue Para-mail was racing off into the distance.

"No," she swore. "I won't let it end like this!" Her unit was still in storage in the lower bay. If Salia could get it running she could catch up to Ange.

* * *

Behind the cover of the rubble that had once been the guest house, Tusk crouched in wait. Approximately 12 meters away was one of the Mana transports. According to Vulture's transmission this was the closest one to the cliffs where the squad that had captured the rider were climbing up. _Damn it what am I doing?_ he wondered. _Ange could be in danger so why am I wasting time here?_ The answer presented itself as a group of soldiers suddenly pulled themselves up over the ledge with an unconscious girl in their grasp. Ange could take care of herself but that girl was in danger now. Pulling the trigger from his vest, Tusk waited until they were the right distance from the shuttle before he triggered the C-4 he had planted on board. With the squad distracted by the explosion, Tusk launched his attack. Before any of them could counter, Tusk had shot three before he leapt over the head of the one carrying the girl and plunged his knife into the throat of a fourth before shooting the final enemy.

"Andabagofchips," the girl murmured as Tusk slung her over his shoulder. Overhead, the Network had arrived and were engaging the pyrethroids. One blue Arquebus in particular was tearing through the disk shaped drones like wet paper. _That's Boss's unit_ , he realized. _Dad always said he was one of the greatest pilots he had ever known._ Running into the narrow crag where he had hidden his skyhook Tusk draped the girl over the seat.

"Just stay here," he told her. "You'll be safe." Hopefully whatever she had been drugged with would keep her out until he returned. "Jill," he called over his radio, "I had to take a little detour. Where's Ange?" At that minute, the roar of a sudden Para-mail engine caught his attention and he looked up to see a familiar white and blue unit lifting off into the sky. "Never mind I found her." _Guess I'll just have to chase after her,_ he decided. After strapping the rescued Norma to his back, Tusk mounted his skyhook and was about chase after Ange when a sudden explosion echoed in the distance. Pulling his binoculars, Tusk scanned the distance and saw a plume of smoke rising out of the water just past the attacking fleet. _Was that the Network's ship?_ he wondered. _What just happened?_

* * *

As missiles continued to rain down on the fleet, Julio gripped the chair as explosions rocked the sky and sea. While no further ships had been lost, the mere thought that a lone ship with obsolete technology crewed by a group of degenerate terrorists could possibly harass his armada to this extent infuriated him in a way that previously only his freak of a sister could. "Damn it!" Julio screamed. "What are you idiots doing? Sink that ship and do it now!"

"Sir we're trying but their defensive field is too strong!" the Admiral answered. Before Julio could respond, someone contacted him through a private channel. _That's Master Embryo's line_ , he realized and rose out of his chair.

"Your Majesty?" Riza asked.

"I need a moment," he said. "Stay here." Exiting the bridge, Julio opened a Mana window and to his relief saw that it was merely Master Embryo's servant.

"Your majesty," the white-haired man said, "I see you are having some difficulty."

"Spare me your poor attempt at humor," Julio hissed. "Why wasn't I warned that the Norma sympathists would attempt to intervene?"

"The fact that they did so before should have been warning enough. Thankfully, Master Embryo is not so careless. Order all ships to fire a full barrage at the renegades' vessel."

"To do what exactly?" he demanded. "And what about the Para-mail engaging the Pyrethroids?"

"Leave that to me," the servant said. "After all that is why Master Embryo tasked me to come here."

* * *

"Quantum field status!" Major ordered. Beam artillery and missile ordinance continued to rain down on the _Noa_ but the old Crueset class cruiser gave as much as it took. Though its weapons couldn't piece their Mana shields, and the armada's anti-missile defense was enough to hold off any bombardments from above, defeating the government fleet was never the objective. Simply to keep them busy until the Norma could evacuate.

"Field holding," Fixer announced. "Major we just got a transmission from Rio. He says that the Para-mail are about to launch."

"Understood. Tell our riders to keep the pyrethroids occupied until they're clear and then retreat."

"Major something just launched from Arzenal," radar said. "It's the Villkiss! It looks like its heading straight for the armada!"

"It's what!" If that unit was captured then everything was lost. "Contact Boss and the others. Tell them to break off and catch that machine!"

"Ma'am we have incoming," Fixer warned. "It's more pyrethroids!" As the entire bridge crew looked up to the upward display screen, a collective gasp was released at the sight of another swarm of pyrethroids moving towards Arzenal from the southeast.

"Launch another volley!" Major warned. "Target with the CIWS! We can't let them through!"

"Ma'am their trajectory isn't Arzenal!" Fixer cried. "They're targeting us!" No sooner had the announcement been made then the second wave of pyrethroids extended their blades and dove spinning into the quantum field. The impacts of the drones and the bombardment of the armada soon proved too much for the Quantum field and it began to flicker.

"Cut the lower field!" Major ordered. "Reroute all non-essential power to the upper projectors! Ready the forward torpedo tubes! If anything is launched at us undewater I want it blown before it gets near us!" With the increased power to the upper shield, the Quantum Field stabilized though Major knew it was only a temporary reprieve.

"Major we have a contact underwater?" radar announced.

"Is it a torpedo salvo?"

"Negative, the shape is all wrong. And it's approaching from starboard."

"Fire a depth charge! Whatever it is don't let it near us!" An few seconds later, an explosion underwater signaled the charge had been triggered. "Did it get it?"

"Negative! It's changing direction. It's coming up right beneath us!" Before any countermeasures could be taken, a sudden thud from the ventral hull signaled contact before a massive explosion tore the ship in half.

* * *

Checking the ammo count on his rotary canon, Boss saw that it was already hallway spent. And even though countless pyrethroids had already been taken out, the sky still swarmed with the flying metal disks. Around him, the others grouped together to keep the enemy from overwhelming them while on the edges, the artillery units rained fire into the horde. "Keep it up!" Boss roared as he spun, spreading a circle of hot lead that lit up the sky with drones. "The Norma can't launch while these things are in the sky."

"Boss look over there!" one yelled. Shifting his gaze, Boss saw a blue and white unit suddenly launch out from base's hanger at full speed. The Villkiss? What the hell was going on? Before he could order any pilots to chase after it, the Arquebus Blitz's radar suddenly detected a fresh batch of contacts. In the sky over the enemy fleet, a new swarm of pyrethroids suddenly appeared and flew towards the Villkiss who transformed into Destroyer mode to meet them head on. Despite the overwhelming numbers she faced, the pilot threw Villkiss into battle with the ferocity of a tornado, it's blade tearing through its attackers while machine gun fire shredded any that attempted to close in. _Incredible_ , he thought. _I haven't seen a pilot that fierce since Alektra._ Somehow, Boss knew Rio had a hand in this. _He's got something planned. He may be reckless but he's not stupid. I'll play along for now and intervene only if I have to._ But one thing troubled him. Where did the second wave of drones come from? And how did they get past the Noa? The answer presented itself as Boss saw the column of smoke rising out of the water behind the fleet. _The Noa!_ he realized. _Major no!_

"Boss what's going on?"

"Maintain position!" he ordered. "Do not pursue the Villkiss or return to the Noa! We have to hold these things off until the Norma escape!" A sudden flash of light from the waters off of Arzenal's cliff caught Boss's attention before a sudden barrage of energy bolts suddenly erupted from the waves to take out three Hausers along the swarm's edge.

"What the hell was that?" someone yelled. _I know that maneuver_ , Boss realized. He had seen a surprise attack like that years ago during the fall of the first Zion. And just like then, a form glowing with the Light of Mana burst out of the water and into the air, a blade flashing in the sun as two Glaives were suddenly cut down. A third unit alongside them managed to avoid the surprise attack, but now that it was isolated, the pyrethroids closed in from all sides, their whirling blades cutting it to pieces. The glow faded from the newcomer and revealed a black Para-mail with red engine pods and two horn like extensions sweeping back from its head. The Nightmare of Zion. The same unit that had led the attack on their old home and base. As if sensing their ally, the pyrethroids suddenly dodged out of the way as it raised its double barreled rifle and unleashed a barrage of energy bolts.

"Move!" Boss yelled. The Arquebus Blitz blasted skyward, its rotary canon clearing a path through the swarm. The others attempted to follow but the drones formed a barrier and two more glaives were shot down before they could get clear. From outside the swarm the Hausers attempted to target the black Para-mail but the pyrethroids formed a barrier against all fire as the enemy charged forward. Two Glaives opened fire with their assault rifles when the black unit rose a Mana shield and plowed through the barrage. The Glaives dodged out of the way but the black unit spun, slashing one in half before firing it's twin beam rifle at point blank range into another's cockpit. The enemy had just selected its next target when a barrage of hot lead rained down from above, halting it in mid-charge as it raised another shield. "Bastard!" Boss yelled as he dove towards it. The black unit retreated backwards but kept its shield facing the Arquebus Blitz as Boss plunged past it before swinging back in an arc. The rotary vulcan failed to pierce the Mana shield but with it raised neither could the unit return fire. The two Para-mail circled each other as Boss quickly closed the distance until the muzzle of the rotary cannon was nearly scraping the barrier. _You're mine_ , Boss vowed as he cut the trigger and suddenly spun around his opponents defense. His falchion aimed straight for the black Para-mail's neck but his opponent blocked with its own sword as it hooked its rifle onto the hardpoint on its rear skirt. An orange spike extended from its forearm as it grabbed the barrel of Boss's rotary canon and fired a burn bullet at point blank range into the weapon. With the push of a button, Boss detached the entire rig, shield and all, and ejected the canon before it exploded in mid air.

"Boss hang on!" someone yelled. Boss looked up from where his unit grappled blade to blade with the enemy and saw two of the remaining glaives flying toward him while a third provided cover against the pyrethroids.

"No stay back!" he warned. With a kick to the Arquebus Blitz's midsection, the black Para-mail knocked it away as it redrew its dual beam rifle and opened fire with both barrels, the combined shot tearing through one unit and clipping the leg of a second. Without his primary weapon, Boss drew the backup assault rifle on his left wing and turned it on the pyrethroids before they could swarm him. Along the edge of the viewscreen, Boss watched as the two Glaives attempted to flank their opponent from both sides. In response, the black unit dove and suddenly found itself under siege from the remaining three Hausers. Taking fire from two groups at once, the black unit summoned the pyrethroids to shield it from the Glaives and charged the Hausers, a Mana shield raised to block the artillery fire. The slower Hausers attempted to move out of the way but the horned Para-mail soon caught up to them, it's sword cleaving one in half before firing another combined shot to take out the final two. With the artillery support destroyed, the black Para-mail reversed its engines and flew back towards the surviving glaives when an explosion knocked it off course. As it regained its bearing, the enemy unit looked up in time to see the Arquebus Blitz charging towards it, the assault rifle and arm mounted grenade launcher both firing at once. A shield was risen to defend itself before charging forward to once more clash blade to blade with Boss. "Leave this guy to me!" he ordered. " The Norma are launching. Go and give them cover!"

* * *

"Here they come!" Rio yelled as she opened fire. From the same corridor he, Ange, and Momoka had emerged from; a squad of soldiers appeared and hunkered down under the barrage from Rio and the surviving Armorers. Beside him, Momoka raised a Mana shield and provided defense against whatever return fire the enemy unleashed. "Hurry up get out of here!"

"But what about you?" Hilda cried.

"I'll get out with Momoka and Mei now move it!"

"He's right!" Rosalie cried. "We've got to go!" Hilda looked back to where Rio and the others held the line against the enemy and grimaced as she realized she had no choice

"We'll be alright," Mei assured her. "You just get everyone to the rendezvous point. I've already programed it into your flight computers"

"Okay," Hilda nodded. "Good luck. Are you all ready?"

"We're ready...Captain," Chris answered. Rosalie nodded in agreement and the rest readied their machines to follow after her.

"Then let's go!" Hilda announced. "Hilda Squad launch!" One by one, the Para-mails lifted off the floor and slowly made their way towards the open air sides of the hanger. As she cleared the entrance, a sudden movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"Look out!" she yelled as the wounded soldier fired a quick burst. Most of the bullets missed but one managed to hit Chris in the head and her Hauser dropped to the deck, skidding along the length before crashing into the wall at the far end of the hanger. "Chris no!"

* * *

Rio heard the gunfire from behind and whirled around just in time to see the unseen soldier fire a spread that hit the pilot of the Green Hauser and sent her crashing into the hanger's end. "Chris!" Mei yelled. After firing a salvo to finish off the sniper, Rio reached for his communicator to contact Hilda.

"Rio, Chris got hit!"

"I know!" he said. "Keep going! I'll get her!" With a motion to the Armorers to cover him, Rio leapt from his cover and ran for the wrecked unit. "Chris!" he called. "Hang on I'm going to get you out!" Halfway to the wreck, a sudden spark was the only warning Rio had to raise a shield before the Hauser exploded and the entire edge of the hanger collapsed to the level beneath.

* * *

From up in the air, Rosalie felt herself go numb as a fireball flared out the sides of the hanger. _No,_ she preyed. _It can't be. Chris can't be dead!_

"I'm sorry," Rio's voice spoke over the radio. "I couldn't get to her in time. She's gone." Rosalie's heartbeat began to beat louder and louder in her chest as her breath came in ragged gasps until it felt as if she were being smothered

"Chris!" she screamed. Shifting her Glaive to destroyer mode, Rosalie dove back towards the launch bay when something grabbed her. At her side, Hilda's Glaive had also changed into destroyer mode and had seized her unit around its torso.

"Rosalie get a grip!"

"Hilda let me go!" she screamed. "Chris!"

"She's dead!" Hilda yelled. "Now pull it together or we'll be next!"

"Captain!" Irma yelled over the radio. "We've got company!" Rosalie's gaze turned upward and to her shock saw that the Para-mails that had attacked the discs were being devastated by a strange black and red Para-mail. And the discs, now that they were no longer under attack, were diving straight towards them.

"You bastards!" she half sobbed. "I'll make you pay!"

* * *

It was cold and dark and as she sank further into the void, Chris could feel her entire body going numb. _What's happening to me?_ she asked. _Where is everyone?_ The last thing she remembered was a shock to her brain, then a flash of light and heat, and then nothing. As she struggled to hold on, Chris was just barely aware of the sound of Para-mail flying away. _Hilda? Rosalie? Please don't leave me here. Come back!_ But no one answered. _They left me. Rosalie, you broke your promise. Hilda, you betrayed me again._ They had left her to die. They had forgotten her. And now she was all alone.

Suddenly, the void lit up and feeling gradually flowed back into her. Chris looked up and standing in the light before her was a man.

"Poor Chris," he said. "After all you did for your friends and they didn't even care enough to come back for you!"

* * *

Rio could hear Rosalie's agonized scream over his communicator but knew there was nothing any of them could do. For now, any and all grief would have to wait until they were away. Suddenly, the sound of gunfire pulled his attention skyward where he saw Hilda and the others suddenly beset by the pyrethroids. A quick glance skyward gave the reason why. A black Para-mail with a horned head had attacked the Network units and was currently engaging Boss's Arquebus in hand to hand combat. Even more shocking was that it was channeling the Light of Mana to defend itself. _So that's the Nightmare of Zion_ , he realized. He had heard stories of the black unit from Zion survivors but he had always assumed it was a legend. As he watched it engage Boss's Arquebus, he noticed that there was something familiar about the way it fought though he couldn't put his finger on it. Well, if anyone could beat that thing it was Boss. For now, he had to concentrate on saving himself. Hilda and the others were able to hold the pyrethroids at bay and the remaining Network units were moving in to provide support so all he could do was trust that they'd make it to wherever Mei had sent them.

"Mr. Rio!" Momoka called. Rio turned back and saw that the maid was using her Mana to shield Mei, and the surviving Armorers from the soldiers as they made their way towards an unblocked hallway. Time to go.

Or at least he tried to before the ceiling overhead began to creak and buckle. Time seemed to slow as one of the support braces gave way from the combined damage, barely giving Rio time to dodge out of the way as another section of the runway collapsed in front of him. "Rio!" Mei yelled from the other side.

"Get going!" he yelled over the debris pile. "I'll find my own way out. Just get out of here!" The sound of gunfire quickly died out and in its place Rio could hear footsteps and the voices of men.

"Sir, I think there's someone else on the other side. I'm certain it's a human!"

"Take two men and chase after those Norma! The rest of you, climb over and capture whoever that is." Looking from left to right, Rio's eyes settled on a service ladder on the other side of the hanger to which he ran over and began to climb the rungs to the launch deck. "There he is! Shoot him down!" Rio barely had time to raise a Mana shield before another barrage of bullets began impacting around him, leaving him with only one hand to climb as he awkwardly scrambled the remaining distance to safety.

* * *

Her assault rifle blazing, Salia weaved in and out of the horde of flying buzzsaws that attempted to close in on her from all sides. Finally, in the midst of a swarm ahead of her, Villkiss finally came into view, its sword and gun tearing through the drones as if they were mosquitoes. One cluster managed to sneak in from behind but Salia shot them down before they could get near. "Ange get back here!" she yelled. "I won't let you run away from your mission!"

"Will you give it a rest?" Ange yelled. "How stubborn can you be?" The drones surrounded them, forcing Salia and Ange to cover each other's flanks as their guns fanned the swarm. When the way was clear, Ange attempted to fly off but Salia chased after her, her own blade clashing against Ange's.

"How dare you!" she shrieked. "You ruined everything! I dedicated my life to Alektra, to Libertus! But you took everything that should have been mine! My duty is the only thing I have left! I won't let you take that as..."

"Oh enough already! I never asked for any of this! If Alektra gave a damn about you do you really think she'd let you go out in the middle of this! You're nothing but her tool and you don't even realize it!" Salia froze at the sudden accusation and Ange seized her chance. A flash of her sword, and Ange cleaved through both arm and engine, causing Salia's Arquebus to plummet towards the sea below. "Now get out of my way! I don't have time to waste on someone like you!" Villkiss's engines roared and Ange took off at full speed towards the enemy fleet.

"Ange no!" Salia yelled. "I'll never forgive you for running away! Come back!" Her unit's altimeter signaled the sea was fast approaching and Salia had time for only one last insult. "Your butt is shaped like a pear!" The last thing Salia saw before she hit the water was the fleet discharging another missile barrage as Villkiss flew towards them. Seawater began to fill the cockpit as her Para-mail began to sink but Salia didn't even bother to escape. What would be the point? _First, Jill betrays me_ , she thought. _Then Rio rejected me. Now Ange defeats me. It's just like me to always lose._ Salia's body began to go numb from the cold water so she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"That's not true Salia." Salia opened her eyes and instead of the waterlogged cockpit of her machine, she found herself bathed in light. And within the light someone was carrying her like a princess in fairy tail. _Is this a dream?_ she wondered. _Or am I dead?_ "Poor dear," the soothing voice said as she gave in to her exhaustion. "All those who let you down...they just can't appreciate how special you really are."

* * *

Within the cockpit of Bareta, Dark cursed at the stubborn tenacity of his opponent in the customized blue Arquebus. Even after losing his primary weapon, his opponent refused to surrender. His assault rifle picked off any of the pyrethroids that attempted to attack him from behind as he continued to fend off Bareta in melee combat, all while keeping a close enough distance that Dark couldn't utilize his dual beam rifle. _It's been a while since anyone was able to force me to make this much of an effort_ , he mused. Ten years ago, when Master Embryo had finally located the Network's headquarters and sent him to aid the government forces in wiping them out, he had faced an opponent of similar skill in the skies over the ancient military base that the renegades had made their home. Whether it was the same opponent or his successor Dark did not know, but he had wasted enough time. The Norma had launched and were in the midst of making their escape. Even more pressing, the former Misurugi Princess had managed to take flight in Villkiss. Fortunately, it seemed escape was not her objective. Rather, she was heading straight for Julio Misurugi's fleet. And if she truly had learned to utilize the full power of a Ragna-mail, then the spoiled prince was no threat. Still, he had better put an end to this opponent now. Time to see if the pilot of the Blue Arquebus really had learned anything since their last fight.

Channeling the Light of Mana through Bareta, Dark charged the energy into his sword and slashed. The enemy pilot, sensing the danger, retreated a safe distance, the grenade launcher on his unit's right arm firing another three rounds. _Just like in our last battle_ , Dark remembered. As then, Dark raised a Mana shield, the explosion of the grenades against the barrier blinding his sensors. During the battle over the renegade's base, the enemy had used the flash and smoke to distract him as he maneuvered behind Baretta and disabled one of the engines, leaving Dark unable to pursue as he escaped. It looked as if he were repeating the same tactic. As he expected, something flew past him and Dark turned Bareta to shoot when to his shock he saw it was the enemy unit's assault rifle. Realizing that he had exposed his back to the enemy, Dark dropped his dual beam rifle and turned to catch the fist of the Blue Arquebus as it attempted to fire the final grenade round at point blank range. But thanks to the Light of Mana, Baretta's reaction time was the same as a Ragna-mail. A burn bullet in Baretta's left arm was fired and the arm of the Blue Arquebus was incinerated in a surge of flame, the impact knocking it off balance as Dark stabbed into the unit's torso just below the cockpit. Sparks erupted from the hull and the unit went limp as it fell off the Baretta's sword and plunged into the sea off of Arzenal's eastern cliff.

"You fought well," Dark admitted. "But I would never allow a degenerate like yourself to best me." Now on to more pressing matters. As Dark turned to the fleeing Norma, a sudden transmission from Master Embryo himself bid him stop before he could chase after them.

"That's enough Dark. Your mission is over."

"But master what of the Princess and the other Norma?"

"Let them go for now. I have what I came for. And Angelise I shall handle myself. Before that however there is one more thing that must be taken care of. If you look down you'll see for yourself." Turning Bareta's optics downward, Dark's eyes narrowed in anger as he saw a familiar figure standing along the edge of the launch deck. "I think it's time we dealt with this particular pest. Wouldn't you agree?" Dark smiled as he sent Bareta into a descent. He had been waiting far too long for this

"Of course Master."

* * *

According to the navcom, the destination Mei had programmed into their Para-mails was an island Hilda already knew. It was the same island where that Tusk guy lived. But first they had to get there in one piece. Hilda didn't know what the deal was with that black Para-mail or why it attacked the Network units but if it could take out those machines as easily as if they were a bunch of Schooners then they wouldn't last long. Luckily, so far only the drones had chased after them but even then they clustered around them so tightly that they couldn't shift to flight mode. At the moment, Hilda and Rosalie had taken point while Irma and Tanya took the rear with the three rookies giving backup from the middle.

"Keep it together!" Hilda yelled, her assault rifle hammering the enemy swarm. "If you get separated that's when these things will mob you!" On her right, Rosalie bombarded the flying discs with her one remaining cannon.

"Come on!" Hilda heard her scream. "You want me! Come and get me!" The loss of Chris had unleashed an intensity within Rosalie that Hilda had never seen before but she had no time to offer sympathy. A sudden alarm on her console signaled an attack from above and Hilda looked up to see dozens of the drones diving towards them.

"Split!" she ordered. She, Rosalie, and Marika jinked to one side while the others darted the other direction. However, Irma had overshot the others and was now outside of her group. Before she could rejoin them, two of the drones slammed into her, their blades buzzing through her Glaive's left leg and right engine. The crippled unit began to fall but from other drones, strands of wires were shot out to wrap around the purple Glaive.

"Help me!" Irma screamed as the drones pulled in the lines and adhered onto her unit's surface before flying off with her.

"Irma no!" Tanya yelled as she chased after them.

"Tanya no don't break formation!" Hilda cried. But it was too late. Just like Irma, the drones had grabbed on to Tanya's Para-mail and dragged her off as well.

"Captain what do we do?" Nonna asked. Hilda swallowed the bitter reality of it all as she trained her rifle on another group of drones.

"We can't do anything! Now all of you form up around me and Rosalie and don't get separated."

"Hilda here they come again!" Rosalie warned. Hilda cursed and followed Rosalie's aim in time to see a new swarm heading towards them when a sudden burst of machine gun fire shot them down. From behind, two of the Glaives that had attacked the swarm over Arzenal were approaching, their guns clearing a path through the horde.

"Captain?" Mary asked.

"Hold position," Hilda said as she hailed the two newcomers. "Hey! Are you guys the Network?"

"You got it!" a man's voice answered.

"You all get ready to run!" a woman broadcast from the second unit. "We'll clear you a path!"

"Got it! Everyone, get read to shift into flight mode." From their assault rifles, the two network Glaives fired a full salvo from their underslung grenade launchers, the explosions blasting a hole in the swarm. "Now!" Shifting her units into flight mode, the surviving pilots of Arzenal blasted through the opening at full speed. Behind them, the Network Para-mail followed, their assault rifles shredding the units as they attempted to chase after them.

"Hilda!" Rosalie called. Turning around, Hilda's eyes widened in shock as she saw the black Para-mail hovering over Arzenal's hanger. From its palm, an orange blast similar to a freeze bullet fired into the cliffs overlooking the hanger. But instead of freezing, an explosion tore off the face of the cliff and sent an avalanche of debris plummeting onto the launch strip. Why would it be doing that? Unless I was trying to trap something. Or someone. Forcing herself to turn away, Hilda grit her teeth and tried to push the idea of out of her mind. That what the black unit was going after was Rio.

"Don't look back!" she ordered, her throat feeling as if she were being strangled. "We have to keep moving no matter what!"

* * *

Finally, Rio reached the hatch and climbed up onto the flight deck. A brief glance downward and he saw the soldiers that were previously shooting at him start to withdraw. It didn't look like they were heading for the same corridor Momoka and the others had gone down so that was a relief. On the other hand, it also meant that they were most likely heading to a stairwell to try and chase after him. He'd have to move fast if he hoped to get away. By his estimate, the cliff edge above him was about 40 meters. The grapnel gun on his belt only went about half that length but if he focused his Mana into a jump he should be able to make up the difference. He had just pulled the grapnel when a sudden flash from above caught his attention and he looked up just in time to see the arm of Boss's unit incinerated in a burst of flame before the horned Para-mail plunged its sword into the Arquebus Blitz's torso and tossed it off into the sea.

"Boss!" Rio yelled. Forgetting his escape, Rio ran to the edge of the runway just in time to see the blue Arquebus vanish beneath the water. _No,_ he said. _It's not possible._ _Boss can't be dead. Come on Boss surface!_ But his prayers went unanswered as no sign of the man who had brought him into the network appeared. A shadow moved across his face and Rio looked up to see that the pyrethroids were leaving. Most of them were heading back towards the fleet but a number of them were moving in the same direction Hilda and the others had. The thought of Hilda in danger snapped Rio out of his shock as he grit his teeth and forced down his grief. Boss would want him to keep fighting, not stand around while others were getting killed. He had just turned his attention back to the cliff when the soldiers from below emerged from a stairwell inside the launch bay.

"Freeze!" one yelled. Raising a Mana shield to defend himself, Rio pulled his submachine gun and prepared to fire when another orange flash suddenly burst overhead. A rumble of stone followed and Rio leapt back and out of the way as the cliff face above collapsed where he was standing, burying the soldiers beneath a pile of rubble. _What the hell?_ he wondered as the roar of an Para-mail engine resonated behind him. He turned around and what did he see but the horned Para-mail, it's black armored form towering over him like the green unit from yesterday. As he watched, the red canopy of the cockpit slid forward and a figure emerged.

"No," he whispered aloud. "It's not possible!" The figure leapt down as easily as if he were dismounting a step stool and stood before Rio, his white hair that billowed in the sea wind a start contrast to this black clothes.

"I've been waiting for this chance," Dark told him. "You and I have unfinished business."

"How the hell are you alive?" Rio demanded. Dark simply smiled and stepped towards him.

"You should worry more about yourself." Crouching to the ground, Rio pulled a combat knife from his boot to backup his submachine gun.

"I killed you once before. I can do it again if I have to." Dark raised his fists into a fighting stance and Rio tensed his legs to spring forward when suddenly the arm holding his knife was violently jerked back. _What the hell?_ he thought as his other arm was jerked back as well. Both hands were twisted open and his weapons fell onto the tarmac. Now his legs were starting to straighten as he rose to a standing position. Whatever was happening, it felt as though something inside his body was controlling it. But it wasn't until the invisible force made him bend over backward that he saw to his horror what it was.

"I've been wanting to meet with you for a while," Embryo told him from where he perched on a chunk of rock. "You are quite an interesting specimen. I don't think any of your group has managed to pique my interest as much as you." Rio struggled to break free but Embryo clenched his hand and the tension of his grip increased to the point that Rio felt as though he would snap like a whish bone.

"How..." he strained, "...are you..."

"Oh come now," Embryo answered as he hopped off the boulder. "I created you and gave you the Light of Mana. You may have cut off your mind from it but your body is another matter." From where he had been immobilized, Rio watched as Embryo casually walked around him, his condescending gaze a mixture of annoyance and disappointment. "You have caused me quite a substantial amount of trouble. First, you prevent me from obtaining what should have been the first candidate. Then you injure my subordinate. And that's not including all the chaos and death you and your allies have caused in your overly myopic pursuit of what you believe to be justice. But most disturbing is your connection to Aura." Kneeling down, Embryo rested a hand on Rio's shoulder as he leaned towards him. "Tell me, what is she to you? Why has she spoken to you of all people? What makes you unique?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Rio hissed through the strain. "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you! So you can go to hell!" Embryo hummed in thought as he stood back up.

"I see. But that doesn't solve my current dilemma. For the irony is I am indebted to you. You saved the life of the woman destined to be my wife." Wife? What the hell was he talking about? "However, I cannot allow you to remain unpunished nor can I allow you to do as you please. You are an unknown variable and must be neutralized. But how can I do so while honoring my debt? I suppose there is only one way." Rio felt his body snap forward and lifted up into the air as Embryo laid his hand on his chest. A sudden burning sensation spread throughout his body and Rio screamed as the pain flowed and concentrated into the center of his sternum until finally, Embyro lifted off his hand and Rio felt something ripped out of him as he collapsed onto the flight deck. In a daze, he felt along his chest and while he didn't find any trace of a wound, something WAS missing.

"Master?" he heard Dark ask.

"Just leave him. I know you wanted your own pound of flesh but this is a far worse punishment. Let him spend the rest of his life knowing just how powerless he actually is." The way Embryo phrased his statement sent off an alarm in Rio's head and he struggled to his feet. Beside him, his submachine gun lay on the tarmac and Rio tried to call it to him but nothing happened. He tried again and again but to his shock and horror, the Light of Mana refused to answer his command. "Since you are so unappreciative of my gifts," Embryo said, "I have taken them back. You are now the same as the Norma and those primitives you admire so much." The shock faded to rage and Rio drew his pistol but Dark moved before he could fire, his leg swinging into Rio's right arm to snap it once more like a twig as Rio's scream echoed off the cliffs of Arzenal.

"This time," the white haired assassin told him, "it will stay broken."

"That's enough Dark," Embryo remarked. "We have other matters to attend to. Go to Misurugi and secure the Palace. We'll need a place for my new disciples to reside now that Arzenal is no longer habitable. I will be along shortly. Just as soon as I take care of one final matter." Raising his head, Rio watched as Embryo vanished into thin air while Dark gestured to the black Para-mail as it converted back to flight mode before he climbed on and shot off into the sky. _What does he mean disciples?_ Rio thought. _Does that mean he's captured Norma for the Ragna-mail?_ The sound of crumbling stone behind Rio pulled him out of his haze of pain and confusion as he looked over his shoulder and saw another group of soldiers scrambling over a gap in the rubble.

"Hold it!" one ordered. A surge of adrenaline helped numb the pain as Rio lurched to the left and grabbed his submachine gun before leaping over a nearby slab for cover, the bullet's ricocheting off the rubble as the soldiers opened fire.

* * *

As she flew in position behind Hilda, Rosalie looked back at Arzenal as it continued to rescind into the background. She too had seen the black unit attack the hanger and like Hilda she had an idea as to why. But even still, Hilda pushed on as she continued to lead them to the hideout Mei had sent them to. And now, it seemed as if the drones were pulling back as well as they broke off their pursuit and the two surviving Network Para-mail shifted to flight mode to follow after them. "Hilda," she said, "go back!"

"What?"

"You have to go back! Rio's trapped! We both know it!"

"I can't!" she cried. "I have to lead you and the rookies to..."

"I'll take care of them!" Rosalie shouted. "You just go back. Rio's alive. He's too smart to get killed right away. But with that thing attacking him he won't be for much longer!" The sight of Chris's Hauser exploding played once more in her mind and Rosalie felt as if she were being torn in half. "Trust me! You aren't going to like how that feels!" The line was quiet and Rosalie rprepared to yell at her to stop being so stubborn when Hilda suddenly relented.

"Okay! Just be careful alright!"

"We will now go!" Hilda's Glaive lowered in acceleration until Rosalie's unit caught up and was flying right beside it. From the back of her Para-mail, Hilda looked over to her and Rosalie was shocked to see her smiling. It wasn't the usual smug arrogant grin she usually wore but one that actually seemed warm though also a little sad.

"Rosalie thank you and...I'm sorry." With that, Hilda suddenly banked to the right and rocketed back towards Arzenal, leaving Rosalie in a state of shock. Did she hear her right? Did Hilda actually apologize?

"What's going on?" one of the rookies asked. "Where is she going?" Shaking her head clear, Rosalie hardened herself as much as she could. Like it or not she was in charge now.

"Hilda's got something she needs take care of," she announced over the radio. "Now everyone form up around me. You stay close and don't look back.

"Yes Ma'am!" the rookies answered as the two Network Glaives caught up to them.

"What about you two?" she asked. "Wanna stick with us for a while?"

"Well our ride got sunk," the male rider said. "I guess we can hang around until we can contact the others."

"Glad to hear it. Now let's move!" Taking a diamond formation with Rosalie in the lead, the four surviving members of Arzenal's Para-mail corps and their two escorts set off towards the rendezvous point. Behind them, the island that had been both their prison and their home continued to burn as it rescinded into the distance until finally, it was nothing more than a thin plume of smoke on the horizon.

* * *

Julio's armada was so close Ange could practically smell her brother's stench. _That huge carrier in the center_ , she realized. _That has to be it_. It would be just like Julio to pick the biggest ship. All those years, how could she had never noticed just how insane her brother's ego was. Or how cruelty came came as easily to him as breathing. Villkiss's sensors picked up on objects moving in from behind and Ange cursed as she converted her unit to flight mode and used the increased speed to circle around and shoot down the drones that still chased her. "Will you knock it off!" she yelled. Another alert sounded and Ange looked up to see a volley of missiles launched from the fleet closing in on Villkiss. Shifting back to Destroyer mode, Ange plunged straight ahead, her assault rifle clearing a path through the bombardment when something snagged her arm from behind. Ange looked behind her and saw that one of the drones had launched a wire around Villkiss's sword arm and was reeling itself in to latch on. "Get off!" Ange tried to bring up her gun to shoot it off but another drone snagged it as well and pulled it back. Other drones followed their brethren, tying up Villkiss's limbs as they held her immobile in mid air.

* * *

Julio could hardly believe his luck. When it seemed as if Angelise had somehow managed to slip out of his grasp, she had practically served herself to him on a silver platter. _I was hoping that I could have the sensation of killing you with my own two hands_ , he grinned. _But I suppose this will suffice_.

"Your Majesty!" the Admiral announced. "Priority targets one and two have both been captured."

"Fire another salvo!" Julio ordered. "Blow them both out of the sky!"

"But Emperor!" the Admiral said. "I thought the mission was to capture them." With a snarl of rage, Julio leapt for his throne and seized the insolent peasant by the collar of his uniform.

"The mission is whatever I say it is now shoot it down!"

* * *

As Ange desperately struggled to free herself, another alarm on Villkiss's console signaled the approach of another missile barrage. Time seemed to slow as the missiles closed in on the immobilized unit and Ange felt her desperation turn to rage. _No_ , she vowed. _Julio took everything from me._ _My home. My mother. My father. And now even Arzenal. I won't let him take my life as well. Damn it Villkiss do something! I don't care what but if you really are a weapon of god then get off your ass and do something!_ A sudden tingling sensation came from the ring on her finger and on instinct, Ange pulled back the controls and the drones holding on to her were obliterated. Something swung in front of her and the missiles were decimated as well. Once she was free, Ange looked down at Villkiss and couldn't believe what she saw. So this was the power of a Ragna-mail...

 _…"First of all," Rio asked, "what distinguishes a Ragna-mail from a Para-mail?"_

 _"How should I know?" Ange replied. "Just get to the point." Rio sighed and scratched his head._

 _"And I thought princesses were supposed to be patient. Well, there are two differences. First of all is their power source. Para-mail are powered by an internal battery."_

 _"And the Ragna-mail?"_

 _"A Ragna-mail is powered by something called a quantum spatial drive. This not only gives a Ragna-mail unlimited energy, but the ability to manipulate space as though it were a physical substance."_

 _"That's amazing," Momoka gasped._

 _"So how does it do that?" Ange asked._

 _"That's the second difference," Rio continued. "The Ragna-mail have an OS called the Archangel system. It's a reactive system keyed to the emotional state of its rider. That ring of yours acts as a transceiver, connecting you to Villkiss to make it an extension of your own will which grants it far greater reaction time than that of a Para-mail. Not only that, but theoretically if you can focus your mental state then you can manipulate Villkiss and its energy however you see fit." Ange looked down to her ring and thought back to when Villkiss suddenly regenerated during her first fight with it. When faced with the prospect of dying in the same manner that Zola, Miranda, and Coco had; Ange had given in to pure instinct and regained her will to live. Was what happened the thing Rio was talking about? Did she really cause all that to happen? Did her mother know about this as well?..._

...Ang wasn't sure she had believed what Rio had told her. For all she knew he was trying to manipulate her into fighting on his behalf. But now, as she looked down at Villkiss, perhaps he had been telling the truth. Where once it was white, Villkiss's armor was now a blazing red. But even more amazing was that it was surrounded in an aura of flaming red energy that intensified around its sword to create a blade of light that extended three times the length of the physical blade. Beneath her, the armada opened fire with beam and ballistic cannons but the barrage harmlessly impacted against the field without even the slightest bit of damage. _Focus_ , she told herself. _Remember, you still have to kill Julio._ Shifting Villkiss to flight mode, Ange dove towards the first ship, not even bothering to dodge its fire thanks to the force field encasing her as she tore through its hull like wet paper, the vessel exploding as she burst out the other side and set her sights on a second. _Watch me Julio_ , she vowed. _I'm going to sink your little toys one by one and then, when you're pissing your pants from fear, I'm coming for you._

* * *

"Spider!" Rhino called over the line. "The last group just got on board. We're pulling out with the Norma. Fall back and we'll contact you with the rendezvous later."

"No problem. Stay safe Rhino." Rushing back to his skyhook, Spider threw his equipment into the cargo pod when the sound of splashing and sputtering caught his attention. Drawing his sidearm, Spider spun around in case some government soldier was trying to get the jump on him but to his shock saw a man in a rider suit crawling up onto the beach, saltwater dripping from his grey hair and beard. "Boss!" Rushing to aid the Network's leader, Spider helped the older man up and noticed how his left foot was dragging at an odd angle. "Boss your leg."

"I've had worse," Boss growled through grit teeth. "Just get me to a seat." With Boss leaning on his lanky frame, Spider helped him to a nearby rock where he sat down and inspected the damage. "That damn black Para-mail. It took out the _Noa_. Then it wiped out nearly the entire attack force. What about the riders? Did they escape?"

"I think so. It was kind of hard for me to see from here. I do know the _Aurora_ 's out and away. And I'm pretty sure Jasmine made it on board so she's safe." Boss smiled and nodded as he focused his Mana into his broken leg.

"What about the rest of your crew?" Boss asked.

"On board with the Norma."

"And Rio?" Spider frowned and shook his head.

"He didn't make it down. Last I heard he was trapped up on the upper levels. Kat, Kamaitachi, and Vulture hid their skyhooks up there so if he can get up to the yard he has a chance."

"Then we'll just have to trust that Rio can take care of himself. Right now, we need to clear out before the enemy finds us too. After I heal up, we'll head over to Tusk's island. That's the closest place the Riders can go where they'll be safe so I've no doubt Alektra sent them there to hide."

* * *

Between the searing pain in his arm and his body still drained from whatever Embryo had done to him, Rio could do little more than cower behind the slab of rock as bullets continued to bounce off the rubble surrounding him. When a break in the barrage occurred, Rio would try and shoot over his right shoulder until finally his magazine ran dry. _So this is it_ , he thought. _Guess my luck had to run out sooner or later._ A quick check of his person and he found one final stun grenade along with his backup revolver. All things considered he had a good run. He may have failed Sarah but plenty of other Norma he had managed to save from her fate. Including Hilda. Her image played across his mind and he leaned back and sighed. Her violet eyes, her long flowing red hair. Just once he would have liked to have run his fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. _Sorry Hilda_ , he thought. _I would have liked to have explained myself to you._ The sound of boots crunching on gravel resonated behind him and Rio knew it was time. He tossed his final stun grenade and as he expected, cries of alarm rose from the soldiers as they attempted to raise their shields, only to be bombarded with a flash and bang. With a deep breath, Rio rose up from his hiding place and trained his gun on them. Three of the soldiers were stumbling in a haze but another three had taken cover behind the rubble like him and were training their guns on him. Rio took aim and prepared to fire when suddenly, a barrage rained down on the soldiers from above. Rio shielded his eyes from the cloud of grit and blood it kicked up as a red Para-mail zoomed by overhead.

"I don't believe it," he said aloud. "She really is an angel!" Shouts carried over the rubble from within the launch bay and Rio felt his energy surge back for a final push. Aiming his gun, he fired behind him as he ran towards the end of the runway. _Come on Hilda,_ he prayed. _Watch me and figure it out!_

* * *

Thankfully, both the drones over Arzenal AND the black Para-mail had departed by the time she had arrived. Flying overhead, Hilda angled her Glaive to get a better view of Arzenal in order to find a safe place to land. The sound of gunfire from down by the launch bay caught her attention and Hilda looked down to see Rio taking shelter behind a low slab of rubble. And closing in on him were a squad of human soldiers. "Get away from him you bastards!" she yelled as she opened fire and emptied the last of her rifle's magazine into the soldiers. Flying low over the yard, Hilda banked to the right and prepared to make a drop landing on what was left of the launch strip when she saw Rio running towards the end of the runway. _What the hell is he doing?_ she wondered. _Is he...no he wouldn't._ But then again she guessed that would be in character from him. Gunning the accelerator, Hilda dove towards the end of the runway, judging by his direction where Rio was heading. By now, another group of soldiers were crawling through the rubble and training their guns on him, their bullets riddling the tarmac as they closed in on Rio's heels before he reached his goal and jumped. For a brief second, Rio seemed suspended in mid-air as Hilda slammed her brakes and nearly threw herself off as her Glaive came to a stop underneath to catch him on the seat behind her.

"You really are crazy aren't you?" she yelled as she noticed the crooked angle Rio's arm was hanging at.

"Only a little," he joked through a forced smile. Once he had wrapped his other arm around her waist, Hilda gunned the throttle and the unit blasted away with them both.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked.

"Dark," Rio gasped. "Embryo...somehow brought him back. He took my Mana...can't heal." None what Rio said made any sense but Hilda decided that it could wait until later.

"Just take it easy," she told him. "We're safe now and we're going to meet with the others. Just hold on okay." Rio tightened his grip and Hilda blushed as she felt his arm around her stomach and the feel of his hard chest against her back. _Okay,_ Hilda thought. _So a man really does feel different._

* * *

"What are you idiots doing?" Julio shrieked. "Shoot her down now!" All around him, Angelise and that infernal machine of hers was destroying his fleet. Already two had been sunk simply by the Villkiss flying through them. Now it was shifting back to its humanoid form and with it a blade of energy extending from its sword. The beam cut one ship in half vertically before moving on to the next one where it carved a heated gash that ran the entire length of the hull.

"Your Majesty we have to retreat!" the Admiral yelled as Angelise continued to dart from one ship to the next. "We can't repel power of that magnitude!" With a sneer of disgust, Julio drew his ornately designed pistol and shot the Libra's CO through the chest at point blank range.

"Admiral!" the XO cried as Julio fanned the gun across the bridge.

"Does anyone else feel like being insolent? Then pull yourselves together and destroy that machine!" No sooner had he given his order, than a crimson shaft of energy carved through the bridge, sending the rest of the command staff plummeting to the launch deck below as Julio fell back and the glowing Ragna-mail loomed before him. "Riza!" he screamed. "Riza help me!" When his confidant didn't answer, Julio looked behind him just in time to see her run out the exterior hatch. _Riza wait_! he fretted. _Riza don't leave me!_

"Julio!" a familiar voice screamed. Trembling, Julio turned around just in time to see Ange rise out of her cockpit. A sudden bang and Julio collapsed screaming on the deck, a bleeding hole in his right knee. "Call it off! Right now! Or the next one's going below your belt!" Whimpering in fear and pain, Julio opened a Mana window and contacted the troops still inside of Arzenal.

"All soldiers!," he gasped. "This is Holy Emperor Julio I. All forces are to cease fire and retreat at once!"

"Retreat?" a soldier asked. "But sir, we've just found..."

"Just do it!" he shrieked as he closed the window. "There! Are you happy now?"

"Not yet!" Angelise smirked. Withdrawing into her cockpit, Ange pulled back Villkiss's sword arm and readied to strike.

"No don't!" he begged as he scrambled backwards. "You can't! Angelise I'm your brother! I did what you said so what more do you want? Wait, what if I reinstated you as Imperial Princess? It could be just like it was before! I'll even abdicate the throne and hand it over to you! Angelise you have to understand I had no choice! It was the nation's laws that forced me to exile you! I never wanted to do that to my own sister! You've known me all your life doesn't that mean anything to you?" For what seemed like eternity, the burning Ragna-mail stared down at him as if he were nothing more than an insect.

"I thought I did once," Ange finally said. "But now I see you for the filth you really are. Now DIE!" Villkiss's blade swung down towards him and Julio screamed in terror until a black form suddenly threw itself between him and death.

* * *

With the girl he rescued securely strapped to his back, Tusk tore off across the water in pursuit of Ange. According to the transmission from Alektra, the _Aurora_ was about to launch and the rendezvous point was his island. Now he just had to catch up to Ange and get her to follow him before she got herself killed. Or at least that was what he thought until the sudden flash of red light. Somehow, Ange had activated Villkiss's Archangel system and was currently tearing apart the attacking armada as though they were made of matchsticks. _Incredible_ , he thought. _Even Alektra was never able to master it to that degree._

"Ange's song," the girl riding behind him murmured. "I hear it." What was that? Just then, Tusk could hear something. But rather than Ange, it was a masculine voice singing.

 _I've heard that voice before_ , he realized. _Oh no!_

* * *

The sudden glowing energy field that appeared before Ange met Villkiss's blade head on, showering both her and the interloper in an explosion of sparks. _What the hell?_ she wondered as she pulled back. Before her was a black Para-mail, its hull streaked with purple trim. Spiral antennae sprouted from its forehead while a pair of wings sprouted from each of its engine pods. From its left forearm radiated a diamond shaped energy shield and on its back skirt was a rifle type she had never seen before. But most striking of all, on its shoulder was the man who had appeared before her in the store room. "You again?" she said aloud, the shock of it all breaking her focus and turning Villkiss back to its original state.

"Ange...you are a lovely girl," he told her. "A rarity among all humanity. That white hot rage of yours burns brighter and purer than anything. Like a fire that cleanses injustice and ignorance. But that flame must not be tarnished by lowering yourself to deal with such lowly scum. But fear not. I shall gladly bear your sins for you." He what? Just who was this guy?

"Master Embryo!" Julio screamed. "Save me! Destroy that monster before she kills me!"

"Em...bryo," Ange repeated. Wasn't that the name of the god in Jill's story. Before she could ask anything else, the figure turned back to Julio to address him personally.

"Tell me Julio. When I sent you on this errand, what part of my instructions told you to kill those who did not resist?"

"But...but Master Embryo," Julio pleaded. "You said so yourself. We won't need the Norma anymore."

"Even if I did, I never told you to go to this extent. And now, I have no further need of you." Spreading its wings, the black Para-mail rose up into the sky and the man on its shoulder began to sing.

 _Ikuoku amata no_

 _inochi no honoo_

* * *

 _Sururi ochite wa_

 _hoshi ni_

Dumbfounded by Master Embryo's displeasure with him, Julio's shock turned to horror as he realized what he now planned to do. "That's...Eternal Story. Master Embryo no!" With his knee shattered by Angelise's bullet, Julio scrambled on his hands and knees as he fled for the same hatch Riza had previously vanished through. As if sensing what was about to happen, Angelise fled into the sky in Villkiss as the shoulders and lower wings of the Hysterica opened up to reveal its Discord Phasers. "No!" he wailed as he tried to drag himself through the hatchway. "Someone save me! Riza! Father! Mommy!"

And then, the Hysterica fired.

* * *

The instant the man on the black unit's shoulder began to sing, Ange knew what was about to happen and she rose to a safe distance just as the black unit fired the same attack as Villkiss and the red unit. Only this time, four spiraling energy blasts ripped forth to impact Julio's ship. When the light cleared, Ange stared in shock at the gaping hole that had been blasted clear out of the ocean itself. _It has the same weapons as Villkiss_ , she realized. _What did Rio call them? The Discord Phasers?_ Did that mean it was a Ragna-mail as well? The black unit hovered before her and Ange hailed the pilot.

"Just who are you?" she demanded. "Tell me what you're after!" The figure smiled with that same condescending smirk of his when machine gun fire suddenly tore through the air between them. Down on the water, a familiar looking vehicle was racing towards them, the machine gun beneath its cockpit shooting wildly. "Tusk?" she wondered aloud.

"Look out!" he heard her scream. "He's dangerous get away!" Ange looked back to the figure on the black Ragna-mail's shoulder in time to see him glower in disdain.

"Insect!" he muttered as he turned his unit to face Tusk.

 _Utae utae_

 _Ima futatsu no negai wa_

 _No!_ Ange realized. _He'll kill him!_ Gunning the throttle, Ange dove towards Tusk's skyhook. She had to get him away before the black unit fired again. "Tusk stop!" she screamed. "Get away!" In her desperation, Ange was only vaguely aware that the ring around her finger was once more beginning to tingle.

* * *

The sudden flash of light eclipsed even the sun and both Rio and Hilda had to shield their eyes to keep from being blinded. "Was that...?" Hilda started to ask.

"I don't know," Rio answered. "Swing around and see if Ange is over there." The red Glaive banked to the right and circled around Arzenal's perimeter. In the distance were two units; Villkiss and a black one. At first, Rio thought that Dark had tried to intercept Ange. But when he saw the four wings and the spiral antennae, he realized just how in trouble they were.

"What is that?" Hilda asked.

"It's the Hysterica," Rio answered. "That's Embryo's machine! We have to get her away from him!" Hilda looked back to him with a confused looked but she didn't question. Gunning the accelerator, Hilda pushed her Glaive as fast as it could go and headed straight for Ange who now was diving straight towards the sea.

"Now what is she doing?" she wondered. Rio followed her trajectory and his eyes settled on a familiar looking skyhook. _Is that Tusk?_ he thought. _Why is she going after him?_ As he looked back up to the two Ragna-mails, he found his answer. The Hysterica had opened its Discord Phasers and was preparing to fire.

"Stop her!" he told Hilda. "If she dies that's the end of everything!"

"I get it already!" Hilda yelled as she leaned forward and angled her trajectory to intercept Ange. Now they were close enough that Rio could hear Embryo's song carrying over the water. It was only a matter of seconds before the Discord Phasers reached a full charge. Villkiss meanwhile continued to dive towards Tusk when suddenly it began to shimmer and change, it's armor changing from white to blue. As Tusk's skyhook broke to a halt, the Hysterica fired just as both Villkiss and Hilda's Glaive reached it and the world vanished in an flash of shimmering iridescent stars

* * *

"Chamber completely flooded ma'am," Pamela announced. "Detaching restraints now."

"Engine at full power," Olivier said. "Opening bay doors now."

"Launch the _Aurora_ ," Jill ordered. "Get us out of here." A thrum of the engines, and the ship lurched forward as the Aurora set off into the open sea. Leaning back in her chair, Jill finally allowed herself to relax. According to the exterior scanners, the fleet was currently off of Arzenal's northwest coast. As the secret submarine bay was beneath the hanger, they should be able to sneak away without too much trouble.

"We did it!" Hikaru gasped. "I can't believe we actually did it!"

"So what happens now?" Pamela asked. "I mean, there's no way the humans are going to just let us run wild." Rising up off of her chair, Jill pulled a device from her pocket that looked like a metal tube with a whistle mouthpiece sticking out the end. Pressing a button on the side, Jill heated the interior deposit of tobacco and inhaled before blowing into the inner smoke reservoir. The device had been custom built by Mei so Jill could still enjoy a smoke without polluting the sealed environment of the _Aurora_. Though as she expected, the gadget was vastly inferior to a real cigarette.

"I'm going to check on the survivors," Jill announced as she typed at a keypad on the armrest of the chair. "Pamela, you have the bridge. Set sail to these coordinates. It's where we're to rendezvous with whatever Para-mail managed to escape." Hopefully, Ange and Villkiss would be one of them. Prior to when the final group made it on board, Tusk had reported that he had seen Ange and was in pursuit so as long as he found her Ange would be in good hands. Departing the bridge, Jill made her way to the flight deck where most of the survivors had gathered. A good number of them were injured and even those that weren't had a haunted look in their eyes. Four people in particular piqued her interest. Along one wall, a giant of a man sat using the Light of Mana to tend to a flesh wound in his right bicep. Beside him was one of the schoolchildren despite the fact that another group of children had settled across the deck alongside one of the teachers. Another pair, a man with two swords on his back and a girl with short black hair, sat together near the door. And the way the girl so casually leaned her head on his shoulder told Jill that she was definitely NOT an Arzenal resident. The fourth man, a lanky scarecrow with a high powered rifle on his back, leaned against a stack of crates and smoked a cigarette. Nearby, the Inspector crouched on the floor in a near fetal position. _Well so much for being rid of her_ , Jill grumbled. To her relief, the command staff had all made it. At the moment, Maggie was tending to the wounded with help from Momoka while Mei was busy trying to rally what few Armorers managed to survive. From the middle of the deck, a sudden bark drew Jill's attention as Jasmine and Vulcan crossed the crowd towards her. "Well we made it," Jill sighed.

"Not without cost though," the older woman stated. "We lost a lot of girls Jill. Though I guess our casualties would have been worse if not for Rio and his friends." Jill harrumphed as she took another drag on the smoke gadget. "Speaking of which I can't find him anywhere."

"It's possible he didn't make it out," Jill said. "And to be honest I could care less. He allowed Ange to escape. If she dies then it's on his head." Jasmine was about to say something when a sudden ruckus broke the silence of the hanger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jill and Jasmine looked up and saw that Maggie had yanked out the lanky man's cigarette and was crushing it beneath her shoe.

"Do you mind!" Maggie yelled. "We're trapped in a sealed environment and we don't need you fouling the air!"

"Lady I just saved your ass! I think I'm entitled to a smoke after that!" By now the others had overhead the argument and were watching the exchange between the two.

"Let's just focus on surviving for now," Jasmine suggested. "Any idea when we can pick up our riders?"

"I sent them to Tusk's island," Jill answered. "We'll stay submerged for 24 hours then go meet with them. We'll also drop off our guests for the Network to pick up."

"I wouldn't if I were you," Jasmine advised. "Jill, a lot of our girls are hurt. And then there's the fact that most of them don't know a single thing about this ship. We're going to need all the help we can get." Before Jill could counter, her communicator suddenly buzzed.

"Yes what is it?"

"Commander," Olivier said, "we're getting a signal. Radio transmission. It's an escape pod from something called the _Noa_?"

"The _Noa_?" Jasmine repeated. "That was their command ship. Jill we have to pick them up! Those people risked their lives to help us. We owe it to them." Jill looked around the hanger and at the battered survivors. She couldn't deny that Jasmine had a point. Only a fraction of the reserve graduates had survived and most that had made it on board were still green. There was also the fact that she had no idea how many riders had managed to escape. If Embryo had gotten his hands on even one then they'd be at a severe disadvantage. Taking another drag on her gadget, Jill weighed all options before her.

"Alright," she said. "I've made my decision."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

And so, the second act ends. Next chapter starts the True Earth arc of our story. Now here's an another character bio

 **Rhino**

Age: 25

Height 6' 6"

Weight: 100 kg

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Build: Broad, Muscular (think young Joseph Joestar)

Profile: The team leader of the Wildpack, Rhino is a no nonsense Sergeant Rock type character though he does have a soft side which might be revealed in later chapters. He is fiercely loyal to his comrades though soldiers like Rio who tend to go off the reservation get under his skin. A member of the first born, Rhino was the son of a human father and a Norma mother. As a male, he's a Mana-user and his signature technique is using it to harden his body (think Armament Haki) which when combined with his massive strength turns him into a one man wrecking crew. His rotary pulse rifle is not a real world weapon. It is based on fictional assault rifle/minigun combinations like the M1-L1 Triple-Pulse Rifles used in the movie _Deep Rising_ (which were actually heavily modified Calico M955A submachine guns) and the GX-05 Cerberus from _Kamen Rider Agito_.

And here's the stats for Boss's Arquebus Blitz Custom

Height: 6.8 meters (head) 7.5 (overall)

Armor: Blue

Armament:

-Falchion: Standard Arquebus issue

-Shield: Mounted on the left arm, mounts the rotary canon in Destroyer mode along with additional ammo reserves.

-Rotary Canon: A six barrel rotary Vulcan. The primary weapon. Mounts on the shield when in destroyer mode and can be transferred to the rear skirt hardpoint when ammo is depleted

-Assault rifle: Supplementary weapon for when the rotary cannon runs dry, mounted on the right wing hardpoint when not in use. Due to the Blitz Custom's arm mounted grenade launcher, it lacks the underslung launcher and in its place mounts a larger magazine

-Three tube grenade launcher: Mounted on the right forearm. Each tube has a magazine of two rounds for a total of six grenades. Each grenade is powerful enough to blow a Schooner wide open

Summary: Boss's unit from the days when he was the Network's top agent. An older model but still in prime condition. It's design, as I'm sure you've already guessed, was inspired by Norris Packard's GOUF Custom from _Mobile Suit Gundam: The 8th MS Team_. As it wasn't intended to fight DRAGONS, it doesn't have a freeze bullet launcher.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

 **STRANGERS IN A STRANGE LAND**

The last thing Ange remembered was diving towards Tusk, her heart pounding in her chest from terror as the pilot of the black Ragna-mail prepared to fire its weapon and obliterate him. Then, it felt as if Villkiss itself was starting to pulse with the same energy as when she sung the song of the Imperial Family. Ange caught sight of something red flying towards her from the corner of her eye and then the entire world vanished in a sea of ringing iridescent stars. As consciousness returned to her, something nudged Ange's head and she weakly looked up. A reptilian head came into focus and Ange shrieked as she fell back against the edge of Villkiss's cockpit. But instead of attacking, the Schooner gestured at itself with a clawed hand. "Oh," she gasped as she realized who it was. "Vivian it's you." Vivian whistled in agreement and nuzzled against Ange. "What are you doing here? And what happened to Tusk?" Ange received her answer as a muffled cry of pain rose up from beside Villkiss.

"Will you watch it!" a girl's voice yelled. "You're supposed to fix it not make it worse!"

"I have to set the bone in place so it can have a chance of healing! And I don't have any painkillers so there's no other way!" Standing up, Ange looked over and saw Tusk's skyhook sitting next to Villkiss alongside a red Glaive. And propped against the skyhook, Rio sat with his teeth sunk into the fabric of his jacket. On his right, Tusk was busy tying two other sticks to frame Rio's upper arm while on his left, Hilda kneeled with her arm around his shoulder.

"Hilda? Tusk? What happened?" Looking up from his work, Tusk secured Rio's broken arm in a sling and turned toward her.

"Hey you're awake. Any injuries?"

"I don't think so. But what are you two doing here?" Taking his free arm over her shoulder Hilda helped Rio to his feet and laid his jacket over his lean frame.

"You tell us," Hilda told her. "The last thing I remember was diving after you before that black Para-mail could blast you. Then there was a flash and the next thing I knew Rio and I almost crashed into that building over there."

"Building?" Ange asked. It was then than Ange finally noticed her surroundings. All around them were structures that looked like hills but it wasn't until Ange noticed how the structures followed a geometric design that she realized what she was looking at were actually growth covered buildings. Grass, vines, and scrub covered their surface while all along the clearing where they had "landed"; trees and undergrowth had taken root in cracks in the pavement, turning what had once been a city promenade into shattered and broken rock. All around them, objects that looked like cars lay rusting and blanketed in weeds. Wherever they were wasn't just abandoned. It looked like it hadn't been inhabited for centuries. "What is this?" she wondered. "Some kind of ancient ruin from before the Age of Mana?"

"It looks that way," Rio said. "But look at its size and how intact it is."

"I agree," Tusk added. "If this really was once a city of the Ancient Folk then there's no way it would be left undisturbed like this."

"So where are we?" Hilda wondered. "I've flown all over the waters surrounding Arzenal and I've never once seen anything like this."

"It's possible we're no longer near Arzenal," Rio theorized. "Ange, when you were diving for Tusk, what was going through your mind?" With a leap, Ange dismounted Villkiss and shrugged.

"I guess desperation, panic. All I could think of was getting to him before that guy could kill him." Finally, the realization set in. "Wait, you and Hilda were diving in as well. Were you trying to stop me?"

"We were trying to keep you from getting killed," Hilda answered. "A little gratitude would be nice."

"Let's not try and waste time arguing," Tusk suggested. Vivian chirped in agreement. "Rio, are you trying to say that Villkiss reacted to Ange's desire and transported us away?"

"That's what I'd guess. And Me and Hilda got pulled in alongside you when it jumped. For all we know we could be on the other side of the world." It was then that Ange noticed something else was odd.

"Hey Rio? What aren't you using your Mana to heal your arm?" Rio looked down to the makeshift splint and sling and frowned.

"Because I can't," he told them. "It's gone."

"Gone?" Ange repeated. "What do you mean it's gone?"

"I mean I can't use it anymore. Embryo, he was there on Arzenal. And so was Dark."

"Dark?" Hilda asked. "That guy we fought in Enderant? But you killed him!"

"That's what I thought," Rio admitted. "But somehow Embryo brought him back. And then he took the Light of Mana from me. I'm completely powerless." It sounded too incredible to believe. But if everything Ange had been told about this Embryo guy was true then maybe it was possible.

"Let's focus on getting out here for now," Tusk suggested. "If Jill and the others managed to escape aboard the _Aurora_ then we should be able to contact them."

"You do that," Ange said. "I'm going to take a look around and try to see of I can figure out just where we are." Climbing back into Villkiss's cockpit, Ange flipped the ignition but got no response.

"What's the holdup?" Hilda asked.

"I think Villkiss took some damage when it landed. Guess I'll just have to walk." Pulling the assault rifle from its sheath along Villkiss's cockpit, a sudden whistle caught Ange's attention and she looked up to see Vivian with her back turned to her. "You want me to ride you?" Vivian nodded and chirped excitedly. "Okay if you insist."

"Hey Vivian," Rio said as he walked up to her. "Sorry about earlier. If I had known I wouldn't have shot at you." Vivian purred like a giant cat and nuzzled against him. It looked like all was forgiven.

"Just be careful," Tusk said as Ange climbed on. "If you encounter any enemies try to avoid them."

"Don't worry I will," Ange promised.

"You know," Hilda said, "I still can't believe that Vivian's a DRAGON."

Vivian simply put a claw to her mouth and shushed.

* * *

As Ange and Vivian vanished into the skyline, the others set about trying to get a better idea of their situation. "Come in Arzenal," Hilda broadcast over her Glaive's radio. "Commander, Rosalie, anyone! Respond! No good. Wherever we are we must be out of range."

"You don't know the half of it," Tusk added. "Navigation can't pinpoint our location. And scanners show no signs of electricity or movement for miles. It looks like we're the only ones here."

"Well at least if someone tries to sneak up on us we'll have plenty of warning," Rio supposed. "In the meantime let's get a camp set up."

"Good idea," Tusk agreed. "We'll need someplace to keep our machines until we can get them fixed."

"How about under there?" Hilda suggested. Rio and Tusk followed her line of sight and saw that a bit further down was a bridge, the span of which was covered in growth that made it resemble a mossy slab

"Let's check it out," Rio said. Together, the three made their way towards the old bridge and Rio noted how eerily quiet it was. Usually, when nature took back what had once been civilization, wildlife moved in to claim the abandoned ruins. And while he had heard plenty of insects and occasionally a birdcall, the largest animal he saw were some pigeon sized birds that made their nests along the crumbling buildings. Now they stood beneath the bridge and Rio saw that despite the weed choked masonry, it seemed pretty stable while the four lane width was just enough to cover all three vehicles.

"I guess this will do," Tusk said. "Hey Hilda, how much power does your Para-mail have?"

"About half a charge."

"That should be plenty. If you shift to Destroyer mode and grab Villkiss by its upper body, I can attach a tow cable around its legs. Together we should be able to drag it in here." A short while later, all three machines were secured underneath the bridge. Villkiss lay against the concrete ramp beneath the right end while Hilda's Glaive was parked under the left with Tusk's skyhook next to it. Even with all three vehicles underneath, there was still plenty of room for all four of them and Vivian to lay down in relative comfort. With the use of some emergency cables, Tusk connected his skyhook's internal generator to the battery for Hilda's Glaive and began to charge it back up.

"You sure you can afford to do that?" she asked.

"It's fine," he assured her. "The generator's good for a full year of continuous use. And we'll need both units working in order to get out of here." That was especially true for Villkiss. In addition to whatever circuitry had been burned out, its left arm had been severed right above the elbow. It must have caught the edge of Embro's blast before it jumped with them all. "Now we need to locate a source of clean water. I'm sure there has to be a pond or something around here." No sooner had he said so then something landed out on the pavilion with a thud. They looked up and saw that Ange and Vivian had returned.

"Tusk! Hilda! Where are you guys!"

"Over here," Tusk called. "We found shelter!" Ange raced towards them and they others realized something was wrong. While the day was mildly cool, Ange had broken out in a sweat and her eyes were wide with shock and apprehension. Behind her, Vivian lumbered her bulk under the bridge before curling up on an empty patch of ground. It looked like flying for all that time with Ange on her back had really tired her out. Especially in light of everything else she had been through that day. "What's wrong?"

"We...we're in Misurugi," she gasped. After Ange had calmed down, the group sat in a circle as she told them what she and Vivian had seen. The ruined city stretching off around them for miles with no trace of human life. And then, at the very edge, Ange had seen what looked a water filled crater. And in the center of it was the Dawn Pillar.

"Are you certain about that?" Rio asked.

"I've spent my entire life looking at the Dawn Pillar from my bedroom window back in the Imperial Palace," Ange repeated. "I'd know it anywhere. Only it was broken and wrecked just like everything else."

"But hold on," Hilda interrupted, "it's pretty clear this place has been abandoned for years. I mean we all were here not more than a week ago. If this really is Misurugi then how could it change so much?" As if in reply, something drifted down to the bridge's underside.

"Is that music?" Rio asked. It sounded like an ice cream truck. Maybe there were people here. Moving as one, the group took position in case it was a trap and waited as the music gradually came closer before a recording began to play along with it.

"This is the Metropolitan Defense Committee searching for survivors. Are there any survivors here?" The sound seemed to be coming from right on top of them so they moved out into the open just in time to see a quadriped robot roll onto the bridge above them. Its hull was dented and rusty and it wobbled back and forth on its wheeled legs. "Metropolitan shelter 3 is currently available to accommodate refugees," it continued to broadcast as it went on its way. "If you are a survivor, please make your way to the Central Park area."

"Survivors huh?" Tusk mused

"Well it's not like we have anything better to do," Hilda pointed out. "Let's check it out."

"What about Villkiss and the others?" Ange reminded them.

"Hey Vivian!" Rio called. "You got this?" Vivian waved them on with one wing and promptly went back to sleep. "They'll be fine so long as she's here. Any idea where this Central Park is?"

"There's a wooded area about 20 klicks southeast of here, " Ange answered. "Vivian and I saw it from the air. That would be my guest." And so, a little after an hour later, all four of them found themselves standing before a massive dome shaped building, the only entrance to which was a giant steel door.

"Any idea on how to get in?" Hilda asked, just before a red light shined down on them from over the door.

"Life signs confirmed," a woman's voice announced. "No sign of contamination. Entry approved." With a screech of rust, the door slid open to reveal a metal hallway. "You have reached Metropolitan shelter 3. The Metropolitan Defense Committee welcomes you. As you show no signs of contamination, please proceed directly to the residential area." A row of lights in the hallway floor turned on and guided them straight ahead. Turning around, Ange pulled her 10 mm sidearm and offered it to Rio.

"You can shoot with your left right?" Rio smirked as he accepted the gun.

"I'm injured not crippled." With their assault rifles drawn, Ange and Tusk took point while Rio and Hilda provided backup with their pistols. By Rio's estimate, the tunnel ran at least a fourth of a way into the building's interior before ending in another steel door, above which was mounted a six foot monitor.

"Hello," Tusk called. In response, the monitor suddenly turned on to reveal a woman with long brown hair and dressed in a white suit.

"Welcome to Metropolitan Shelter 3. Our current occupancy status is at 100% while our residency is at 0% so feel free to choose whichever space you like as appropriate to your classification as individuals or family. Please be respectful of other tenants. Failure to do so will result in disciplinary action up to and including expulsion from the shelter. Enjoy your stay."

"100 and 0%?" Hilda repeated. "What does that mean?" Meanwhile, the door to the residential area opened and as the lights with came on, the answer became horribly clear to them.

On the other side of the door was a chamber that took up nearly the whole interior of the building. Cots and blankets were spread all over the floor while screens and canopies marked specialized areas for cooking, laundry, and eating. And scattered throughout the shelter were countless mummified corpses. Some lay on their cots while others looked like they had died in the middle of a riot. Makeshift clubs and knives were still clenched in their skeletal hands while a few even brandished guns. One corpse in particular caught Rio's eye, a woman judging from the tattered remains of her clothes. She had apparently died trying to get her child to safety, the toddlers corpse still clutched in her arms where they both had fallen to the floor.

"Oh god," Ange whispered as she covered her mouth. The air was thick with the smell of mold and Rio nearly gagged himself. From his belt, Tusk pulled a handheld motion detector and scanned the area.

"No movement detected," he announced. "Looks like we're the only ones alive in here."

"Yeah no kidding," Hilda commented. "I thought this was some kind of shelter so why are they all dead?"

"Checking security logs," the woman on the monitor said. "November, 5th 2203. A riot broke out among surviving residents in protest of stricter rationing guidelines. Disturbance occurred over a period of three days whereby all residents and shelter personnel were either killed or succumbed to injuries or starvation." Shaking her head clear, Ange ran back out into the hallway and glared up at the screen.

"Hey!" she yelled. "What the hell is going on! Get out here or I'll drag you out and make you tell us!"

"I'm sorry," the woman said. "I do not understand your inquiry. Please rephrase your statement." Ange growled and brought up her gun to shoot the monitor But Rio grabbed the barrel in time.

"Hold on," he told her. "She's obviously some kind of automated computer system. You have to ask the right question." Ange calmed down and lowered her weapon.

"Okay then Mr. Expert. Show me how it's down." Ange's sarcasm was not lost on Rio but he chose to ignore it rather than give her the satisfaction.

"Program identify," he ordered

"This program is designated Automated Administrative System Himawari. How may I be of service?" Well it was a start. After deciding they weren't going to learn anything in the shelter turned tomb, Hilda and Tusk joined Ange and Rio in their interrogation of the building's computer system.

"What is the purpose of this building?" Rio asked.

"Searching files," Himawari said. "Generating response now." Before their eyes the screen shifted from Himawari to that of a city. Skyscrapers gleamed in the sun while in the streets below, countless people went on about their business when a sudden missile barrage rained down on the buildings. From there, the images shifted to other scenes of battle. Tanks rolled across battle scarred terrain, jets and bombers levelled whole cities, and fleets of battleships launched bombardments that set the entire ocean aflame.

"What is this?" Hilda wondered. "Some kind of movie?"

"What you are watching is actual combat footage from World War VII, also known as Ragnarok, or the D War; an international conflict waged between the world's two superpowers; the Unified Economic Federation and the Pan-Continental Alliance. Over the course of the fighting, the earth's population was reduced by 89% of its pre-war total until the Federation unveiled its ultimate weapon, the Ragna-mail."

"The what?" Tusk requested. On the screen before them, a familiar black humanoid machine suddenly appeared.

"Isn't that..."Ange said.

"It's the Hysterica," Rio interrupted. "Embryo's machine." As they watched, the Hysterica was joined by six other units. Each one shared the same design as the Hysterica right down to the color scheme. One in particular caught Ange's attention.

"Villkiss!" she gasped

"Under the guidance of the Hysterica command unit," Himawari continued, "the seven Ragna-mail were dispersed to seek out key targets within the Alliance and destroy them." Now the image shifted to different scenes across the world. As the Ragna-mail closed in on their targets, their shoulders opened up to reveal their Discord Phasers. The black units fired and the spiraling energy blasts obliterating their targets as explosions began to consume the entire world. "Thus the conflict ended. However, firing all seven Ragna-mail at once resulted in an unexpected consequence. The energy of their dimensional resonance weapon triggered a worldwide reaction in the Dracunium reactors, control of which was the root cause of the war, causing them to self-destruct. The resulting fallout of Dracunium radiation saturated the world, devastating the global ecosystem and leaving earth uninhabitable. Any and all survivors were forced to seek asylum in shelters such as this one. Unfortunately, without a constant train of fresh supplies, starvation and social unrest resulted in mass residential death. Answer is now complete. Is there anything else I can assist you with?" The shock of what had happened to the world, to humanity, was overwhelming.

"Humanity...was wiped out?" Tusk whispered

"No," Ange whispered. "It...it can't be true. Momoka...the others...they can't be dead."

"This...this has to be a joke right?" Hilda murmured. "There's no way this is real."

"Everyone calm down," Rio ordered. "There's still a lot we don't know. Himawari...how long ago was this?"

"Approximately 538 years and 193 days," the computer answered.

"What?" Ange gasped.

"What about the other shelters?" Rio asked.

"Communicating. Receiving data. Total population of all 2,976 shelters worldwide is zero. None have logged any signs of heat, motion, or other activity for over 538 years. According to the present data, you are the only humans living on the entire planet."

* * *

After the initial shock faded, panic threatened to take over the group next. Luckily, cooler heads prevailed and the four travelers agreed that the best course of action would be to try and salvage whatever they could from the shelter and then return to camp. After further questioning of the shelter computer, Tusk and the others were able to locate what little food and water they could along with some medical supplies from the shelter infirmary. A good thing too as Rio's arm had started to swell and turn red.

"How's that?" Tusk asked he injected some antibiotics into the broken limb.

"Fine thanks," Rio said as he gulped down some painkillers. Next to him, Vivian had laid down and allowed him to rest his arm atop her head. By now the sun had gone down and the temperature had dropped considerably. If Tusk had to guess, he would say that it was winter. At the moment, all five of them were sitting around a fire outside their camp. Along with the supplies, they had also secured several tarps which they hung from the bridge rampart to help block the wind for when they bedded down.

"So what do we do now?" Hilda asked.

"The only thing we can do," Rio answered. "We try to stay alive and see if we can get Villkiss up and running again. It got us here so it can get us back. It's our only chance. What we took from the shelter should last us a few days at least but we should still look for extra sources."

"Well that can wait until morning," Tusk said as he looked at one of the cans of water from the shelter. _538 years huh?_ he thought. _No wonder the writing's so different_. Instead of the letters he knew, the can was adorned with strange characters. One looked like a hashtag symbol and the other was box shaped with markings that almost reminded him of a face.

"Are you all seriously buying this?" someone asked. From one corner of the campfire, Ange sat with her hands clenching in her lap. "This is obviously some kind of a trick."

"I think all those dead bodies back there would disagree with you," Hilda commented.

"For all we know those bodies could have been planted there," she argued. "Think about it. We've somehow been thrown 500 years into the future? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"Maybe," Tusk admitted. "But we don't know what the limits of Villkiss's abilities are. Besides, look at everything around here. If this is a trick how could they pull of something this big?"

"I don't know!" Ange yelled. "But I've been tricked too many times to just accept anything that's put in front of me!"

"Actually I've been thinking," Rio interrupted. "I'm not so sure this is the future." All eyes turned to Rio.

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked.

"This is just a theory but what if this is Misurugi? Just not the Misurugi that WE know?" The group exchanged bewildered looks as Rio slipped his arm back into his sling. Sensing the change in tone, Vivian lifted up her head so she could hear as well.

"Go on," Tusk urged as Rio turned to Hilda.

"Hilda...do you remember when we met?"

"Yeah so?"

"So we almost didn't. The part of Enderant where your mother's house was; the roads were in total disrepair. I got lost at least twice before I finally found you. One of those times, I came to a fork in the road where the road sign had fallen over. I had already lost too much time so I tossed a stick and it landed facing the southern route. Luckily, that turned out to be the right one."

"Which is all very fascinating," Ange interrupted, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Rio continued. "Have any of you heard of multiverse theory?"

"Multi-what?" Ange asked.

"Multiverse. It's the theory that multiple universes exist side by side on different planes of existence. Supposedly, every time two or more possible outcomes exist, it creates a split in reality were alternate timelines branch off from the original."

"So what you're saying," Hilda theorized, "is that because there was a chance you could have taken the wrong road, it automatically creates another universe where you and I never met?"

"Exactly. Or maybe in the original universe we never met and this one is the splinter timeline. The point is, each new juncture leads to additional splits in the timeline. For all we know, changing just one choice could lead to a chain reaction that alters the course of the entire world."

"It's an interesting thought," Tusk mused. "But what do you have to base this on?"

"That film Himawari showed us," Rio reminded them, "didn't you notice that there was no Mana tech? And those Dracu-whatever reactors? They all looked like the Dawn Pillar. We all know that Embryo used the Ragna-mail to wipe out the Ancient Folk. What if this is a splinter timeline where something went wrong and he wound up destroying himself as well? How long was it? 538 years? That's about how long the Age of Mana has existed."

"You may have a point," Tusk agreed. "Most of the true history of our world was lost when Embryo took over. There's no telling what it was like before."

"Oh enough already!" Ange snapped. "Where do you even come up with this stuff?" Rio hummed and scratched the side of his head.

"Well there was an old episode of Rio Starr where..."

"So this whole idea of yours is based on a cartoon? Well that's certainly makes it credible doesn't it?"

"Hey watch it!" Hilda warned. "At least Rio's trying to help instead of bitching about everything!"

"And a whole lot of good it's done us!"

"Ange stop," Tusk said. "We're all under a lot of stress here and fighting each other isn't going to solve anything."

"Which is why I'm not going to waste any more time here," she said. "Vivian, give me a ride!" Vivian whined but a waning glance from Ange made her hurry to her side.

"Hold on!" Rio said. "Where do you think you're going?"

"If you guys want to sit around and do nothing then fine. I'm going to go find out what's really going on." Before anyone could stop her, Ange mounted Vivian's back and once more took off into the sky.

"Just great," Rio groaned.

"Let her go for now," Tusk advised. "She just needs to blow off some steam."

Or at least he hoped that was all.

* * *

According to the clock on her Glaive's console, the time was just after midnight. But even though Tusk and Rio had already gone to bed, Hilda decided to stay up just a little longer. In addition to the tarps, Tusk had brought back some sleeping bags from the shelter so they wouldn't have to sleep on the cold ground. A chill breeze washed over her and Hilda shivered as she watched the sky for any sign of Ange or Vivian. Rider suits from Arzenal were definitely not designed for cold weather.

"Hey," someone called. From behind the tarp, Rio stepped into view. "You still up?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "Just keeping a look out." Immediately, she realized how stupid that sounded. In an uninhabited world it wasn't as if they needed a guard. Rio however seemed to have his own idea and smirked as he leaned against an exterior support pillar.

"You're worried about them aren't you? You know, you're actually a kind person underneath." Hilda felt her face flush and whirled around to face him.

"It's not like that! I just want to make sure Ange gets back here so she can pilot Villkiss. You said it yourself. Villkiss is our only way out of here so if she doesn't come back then we're screwed."

"If you say so," Rio said as Hilda scowled and turned away

"Don't act like you know me," Hilda said. "Because you don't."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean..."

"Just forget it." For a long time, neither one of them said anything. _Why am I doing this?_ she wondered. From the moment she met him, Rio had been nothing less than chivalrous towards her. And Hilda had paid him back with nothing but ingratitude. She knew he wasn't the same as the other humans. And while he hadn't entirely cured Hilda of her distaste for men, she honestly liked him. So why couldn't she turn off the part of her that was a bitch? In the back of her mind, her mother's face appeared along with the final worlds she had said to Hilda.

 _Filthy Norma! I wish I had never given birth to a beast like you!_

But that was just stupid. Rio wasn't like that and she knew it.

 _Because he hasn't seen the REAL you_ , Zola's voice suddenly spoke in her head. _When he finds out what you're really like he'll drop you like Rosalie and Chris did._

That, Hilda had to admit, was a valid argument.

"Hilda listen," Rio suddenly said, "when the government attacked Arzenal…". Just then the flutter of wings overhead and a dark shadow signaled something approaching.

"Finally they're back," Hilda cried. But something was wrong, Vivian's flying was erratic and off balance. And as she landed she collapsed gasping on the ground. _Damn it!_ Hilda realized. _I should have known this would happen._ She and Rio both rushed out into the open as Ange dismounted Vivian.

"What are you doing?" they heard Ange demand. "We still have to check the southern area. Vivian get up!" But the exhausted Schooner could only whimper from where she lay.

"Hey go easy on her," Hilda said. "She can't even move."

"Since when do you care?" Ange grumbled. "Damn it get off your ass you lazy lizard!" With a shriek of fear, Vivian scrambled across the ground and away from Ange. "Vivian get back here!" she called as Vivian cowered behind Rio.

"That's enough!" he yelled. "Will you get a grip! There's nobody else here and we all know it!"

"No we don't because we haven't looked everywhere yet! Now get out of my way!" Rio refused to budge and Vivian whimpered pathetically. But it wasn't until Hilda put herself between Ange and Vivian as well that Ange finally gave up. "Fine. Guess I'm on my own in this."

"You know it's not like that," Someone said. From out of the camp, Tusk emerged to join them. "Look Ange, it's been a really long day for us all. Let's get some rest and in the morning, when we're refreshed, we can look at it with a fresh perspective."

"So it's that easy?" she asked. "Have you forgotten about Arzenal? And the others? And Momoka? We don't even know if they're alive! What if that Embryo guy decides to go after them? Don't any of you care?" _Why you self-absorbed bitch_ , Hilda cursed.

"Ange," Tusk tried to reason. He reached for her but she slapped him away with a sneer.

"Save it," she said. "You have to get back too right? So you can see Jill again. She was the one who sent you after me right?" For a brief second, Tusk was taken aback but he regained himself.

"Yes," he told her. "I'm your knight. And I will guard you and Villkiss even if it kills me." Ange simply _tched_ and walked away.

"Only because she told you to," she accused. "For Libertus right? You're just as pathetic as Salia. Jill says jump and you do so without question. You're just the same as that conniving bitch. I'm just a tool for you to use." Vivian whined and Hilda started to say something but Rio grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"No that's not it at all," Tusk cried. Picking up a rock, Ange hurled it at a nearby window and shattered the glass into a shower of glittering shards.

"You know, maybe it's a good thing we're stuck here," she said. "That whole Libertus idea is a complete joke."

"A joke?" Tusk asked as his whole body tensed. Beside her, Hilda heard a growl and she turned to see Rio clenching his jaw. _Ange_ , she thought, _I think you just crossed the line._

"Think about it," she continued, "you talk about how you plan to destroy the world and free the Norma and you don't care how many people have to die to make it happen. How is that supposed to free anyone? No wonder the Network didn't join in back then. Maybe they realized just how pointless it all was."

"I see," Tusk whispered, "so my mom and dad...their deaths were pointless?" A dead silence fell over the group as Ange turned to face him, a look of stunned realization on her face. "My people, the Ancient Folk, we never gave up trying to free the world from Embryo's clutches. My mom and dad gave their lives because they believed that a world where non-Mana users like you and me could live free was worth fighting for. My parents, my people, their hopes and dreams...it's all nothing but a joke to you!"

"Tusk...I didn't..." but the damage had already been done. Tusk turned away from her and went back into the camp. Behind her, Hilda heard Vivian follow after him and decided to join in. She had had more than enough of Ange for one day.

"You're a real piece of work sometimes," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

Ange watched as Tusk walked off without a word. The fact that even Hilda had called her out on her selfishness just further emphasized how deeply she had hurt him. The others seemed to think so as well and followed after Tusk until only Rio remained.

"You know," he said, "when you got away from Salia back in Arzenal, I almost knocked you out so I could drag you down to the Aurora myself. But I didn't. Do you know why?" Ange felt her shame give way to annoyance. She really was not in the mood for a lecture.

"Because you wanted me to go out and fight," she grumbled. "You said yourself that intended to put me to good use. You needed me to pilot Villkiss so the others could escape. The only reason I went along with it was that it served my purpose as well."

"Yeah that's right," he admitted. "But also because I felt you earned it. You told me that you had to fight because you were the reason Julio was attacking, that you couldn't stand by and do nothing while others were being killed. For once, you were fighting for something other then yourself and I thought that maybe you were finally able to understand what was at stake."

"Yeah well sorry to disappoint you but I don't. I only did that because Julio attacked Arzenal and I couldn't stand the thought of people dying for my sake. I still have no intention of fighting in Libertus. Especially after what I saw in that pit." Ange could still see it. The flaming pit full of DRAGONS, the way their corpses shifted into human form as they burned, and the smug grin on that arrogant bitch Jill. "She's been lying to us all this time and you expect me to just go back to doing whatever she says." Rio grunted in frustration

"Look, I can't force you to fight if you don't want to," he told her. "And for what it's worth, I don't trust Jill anymore than you. But there's more to Libertus than her. The blue Arquebus that led the charge on the pyrethroids attacking Arzenal, it was piloted by someone who meant a lot to me. And during the battle he was shot down. He and everyone who gave their life to help the Norma escape, they believed in that 'joke' you call Libertus. And so do I." Just like the others, Rio turned away and walked back towards the camp. "Why don't you take this time to think long and hard about what you're really fighting for. Maybe then you'll understand." Ange watched him vanish back into the camp but didn't follow after him. Instead, she sat down on the weed covered asphalt with her head hung. She had the feeling she should wait until the others were asleep before she went in.

* * *

Morning came and with it an overcast sky that soon gave way to rain. All in all the weather matched the somber mood of the camp. Sometime after the others had gone to sleep, Ange had come in but even after awakening, none of them spoke much and even Vivian kept her distance. After a tense breakfast, Hilda had offered to go out and search the surrounding area for any salvage they could use. Rio had offered to go with her but Hilda had told him she needed some time alone to think though Tusk did convince her to take Vivian along. After realizing her presence was more or less unneeded, Ange left as well to tend to her own matters. Rio sincerely hoped that she was taking this time to find the answer.

"Okay," Tusk said as he pried open the panel on Villkiss's console. "Looks like the main circuit got burned out. I'll need the soldering kit." Setting down the flashlight he held in his good hand, Rio dug through the tool pouch set on the concrete slope next to Villkiss. A soldering iron and rod was pulled out which he handed over before shining the light back down on the console. With one arm in a sling, there wasn't much more he could do to help. "You holding up alright?" Tusk asked.

"Yeah it's fine," Rio assured him. "Those meds we took from the shelter really help."

"Maybe but we're going to have to find some REAL medical aid," Tusk pointed out, "otherwise your arm could be crippled for life."

"Yeah I know," Rio muttered.

"Sorry," Tusk mumbled. "I guess it must still feel pretty raw. Not having the Light of Mana anymore."

"Yeah but if this is another world it's not as if I could use it anyway," he said. "And it's not like I was totally dependent upon it. When we get back though it might be a problem."

"How so?" Rio sighed and leaned against Villkiss's cockpit

"I may not have relied on the Light of Mana as much as others, but it was still part of my fighting style. Especially when dealing with other humans. Without it, I can't fight on the front lines anymore. I'd just be a liability." Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Rio looked over to see Tusk smiling at him.

"Remember when we first met? You came with Boss to pick up those Para-mail I salvaged. You were kind of a jerk back then."

"Don't remind me," Rio laughed. "After you flipped me on my back I sprained my tailbone and Boss wouldn't let me heal it until we got back to Neo-Zion. That was the longest five hour flight of my life."

"Well if you remember, I was 12 and you were 17. I was also a good head shorter than you back then. I never once had the Light of Mana and I still kicked your ass. If I can learn to fight without Mana then so can you. You just have to adapt." Rio looked at the last survivor of the Ancient Folk, who definitely had more reason to be discouraged than him and realized how short sighted he was being.

"I guess you're right," he admitted. "I have to. There's someone I have to protect."

"Speaking of which is everything all right with you and her?" Tusk asked. "When she left this morning things seemed a little tense between you two."

"It's a long story," he said. "We got into a fight after the DRAGON attack on Arzenal. I've been meaning to talk to her about it but things keep getting in the way. I wanted to try and do it while she and I were out but I guess I pushed too hard." With a frown, Tusk turned back to his work on Villkiss.

"So what was it about? Did she say something about the Network being a failure?" _Sounds like he's still a little pissed about what Ange said_ , Rio realized.

"It's not that simple. She said some things. I said some things. I don't think either one of us was thinking clearly. But you know, Ange was the one who helped me realize that I had failed to take something crucial into account. That's why I want to try and set the record straight with her." Setting down the soldering tool, Tusk looked up to Rio.

"And what did I fail to understand about what Ange said?"

"Nothing," Rio said. "You've got every right to be upset at her. But I've had more experience with girls than you. It's a balancing act with them. Even if you're in the right, if you wait too long for to make up with her, it'll just cause more problems later." From his vest pocket, Tusk pulled a picture and sighed. Leaning over, Rio saw it was one of Istvan and Vanessa. Both were in their rider suits and standing in front of them was a familiar looking 6-year old boy.

"It's times like this I really wish Dad was here. He'd know what we should do."

"We'll just have to make do on our own," Rio said. "Tell you what, you teach me how to fight without Mana and I'll teach you learn how to deal with women." Rio extended his hand and Tusk accepted with a smile.

"It's a deal."

"And who knows," Rio added. "Maybe I can even teach you not to faceplant in Ange's crotch."

"Oh ha ha ha!"

* * *

Maybe it was just the rain but for some reason it seemed colder today than it had been last night. At least Hilda had some protection. Around her rider suit was draped a poncho that Tusk had loaned her. Beside Hilda, Vivian lumbered down the street, a duffel bag taken from the shelter hanging from her serpentine neck. A similar one hung from Hilda's shoulder. _I still don't see why this was necessary_ , she thought. After all it wasn't as if they had to worry about being attacked by anyone. But Rio wouldn't allow her to go off on her own for some reason until Tusk suggested she take Vivian along. And now here she was babysitting a DRAGON when what she really wanted was some time to herself. _Where's Ersha when I need her_ , she grumbled. At least as a DRAGON Vivian couldn't run off at the mouth like she usually did.

"Come on let's look down here," she suggested. With Vivian in tow, Hilda led the way down another side street. From what it looked like, they were in the ruins of what had once been a major shopping district. In several windows, mannequins in various styles of dress modelled clothes that had faded from the sun or half rotted in the centuries since humanity had been wiped out. _Is this really some alternate version of earth like Rio said_ , she wondered. It seemed to incredible to believe but unlike Ange she found it preferable to the alternative, that this was the future and everyone they knew was long dead. It wasn't a thought that set particularly well with Hilda. The last thing she wanted was for Rosalie to have gone to her grave thinking Hilda had abandoned her again. Suddenly, Vivian nudged her shoulder and whined.

"What? You know I don't speak DRAGON right?" Vivian licked her chops and smacked her jaws. "So you're hungry? Fine. We'll break for lunch." Hilda looked around for a place to get out of the rain and her eyes settled on what had once been a café. After smashing the glass door open, Hilda led Vivian inside and pulled a ration pack and two cans of stew from the emergency shelter, the latter of which she dumped into a bowel she found and placed before Vivian who squatted before the counter with her tail wagging.

"Simple pleasures huh?" Hilda asked as she watched her dig in, seemingly unconcerned that it was cold. It didn't really take much to make Vivian happy. It was one the of the things that annoyed Hilda so much about her. How could anyone be so carefree? Especially for a Norma? Well Hilda supposed that since Vivian was actually a DRAGON that concept no longer applied. _How could we have not have known about this?_ Hilda wondered. _And how did the Commander keep this secret for so long?_ Then there was the matter of why though Hilda could guess. She closed her eyes and once more could see the pit full of burning corpses, the DRAGONS shifting back into human form. Who were the DRAGONS? Where they really people like her and the others? And why did they keep attacking them? What were they really after?

With a frustrated groan, Hilda opened the ration pack and reluctantly began to eat. Questions like that could wait until after they got out of their current situation. The one good thing about being the only people in the entire world was that they didn't have to worry about being attacked. Of course, depending on how long they were here, eventually they were going to get on each other's nerves. Ange had already done her fair share of that last night. Of course, there was another person who got under her skin even more. Looking up from her less than appealing meal, Hilda saw that Vivian was shooting her an inquisitive look.

"Let me guess? Pop quiz; why didn't I want Rio to come with me?" Vivian nodded. "Because I didn't want to deal with him alright!" Vivian cocked her head and chirped. "No I don't hate him! But...look he just drives me crazy sometimes." Vivian starred at her and Hilda rubbed her eyes in frustration. "First of all, he throws himself intro dangerous situations without any regard for his own safety. Like with that enemy unit or during the invasion." Vivian whistled and chattered in response. "Okay yes I suppose he only does so to protect others but he doesn't have to take risks like that." Feeling the Schooner's eyes on her, Hilda shot her an annoyed glance. "And no that doesn't mean I care about him. I just don't want his death on my conscious. But there's more than that." Crinkling up the ration pack, Hilda tossed it into a nearby rusted garbage can. "Look, when we first met I was kind of a bitch to him. But even still, he kept me safe and even helped me save Ange." What she didn't tell Vivian was how he got beaten up by his friends for going off script on his mission. And all because he chose to help her. It just wasn't natural for someone to be THAT selfless and not expect anything in return. It was a lesson Zola herself had drilled into her...

 _...It was standard procedure among the First Squad. After collecting her reward from the bank, Hilda made her way to Zola's quarters where doubtless Zola would be waiting for her along with Rosalie and Chris. Despite her reputation amongst the residents of Arzenal, Zola's harem was actually much smaller than most knew. Salia was too close to Commander Jill for Zola to risk it, Ersha was a childhood friend and the only one whose personal space Zola respected, and Vivian was too young (even Zola had standards). Others would occasionally come and go but the three of them within Squad 1 were the only permanent members with Hilda as Zola's favorite. A position she intended to keep but not for the reason most would expect. She had heard rumors about Zola from her time in Third Squad. When she had been transferred to First, Zola had made no secret that she had set her sights on making Hilda her latest acquisition to which Hilda surrendered without resistance. For despite her penchant for hedonism, Zola was one of Arzenal's strongest riders. There was a reason why she had been made the youngest squad captain in Arzenal's history. And Zola especially looked out for those she enjoyed the most. So long as she held her favor, Hilda knew Zola would always protect her when facing off against the DRAGONS._

 _Of course, the door swung both ways. During their last deployment, a Brig had knocked Zola's Arquebus off balance. It was about to finish her off until Hilda charged in. She had taken a few hits from the DRAGON's bombardment but had managed to get close enough to fire a freeze bullet into the enemy, knocking it off balance long enough for the rest of the squad to finish it off. As she had struck the decisive blow, Hilda had gotten the lion's share of the reward. Now she had one final task to perform. As per First Squad protocol, she and the others were to report to Zola's chambers for "post-encounter stress management." However, as she opened the door, Hilda saw to her surprise that Chris and Rosalie were nowhere to be found. Instead, Zola sat alone on the plush velvet couch set beneath the barred window. And the expression on her face was not the one Hilda was used to seeing after a successful hunt. "Zola?"_

 _"Sit down," she told her._

 _"Zola what's..."_

 _"I said sit down!" Before she realized it, Hilda had parked herself on the edge of Zola's bed. Now Zola was standing over her and Hilda gulped nervously. Zola's hand grasped onto Hilda's cheek and chin and while it wasn't a rough hold, there was a noticeable tension in her grip. "What is the tactic for dealing with a bombardment-type Brig?" Hilda didn't understand what Zola's reason was but she decided she had better answer._

 _"When dealing with a bombardment type, riders break off into groups of two. One rider on offense and the other on defense against its homing attack."_

 _"So why did you break formation? You were my winger and you charged straight into its attack? What the hell were you thinking? Do you realize how lucky you were not to have been killed?" The sudden outburst of anger left Hilda speechless. She had initially thought Zola was furious over losing first place. Instead she was mad about Hilda saving her?_

 _"I...I thought you were in trouble. I didn't want you to die." Releasing Hilda's chin, Zola stepped over to the pinboard on the wall next to the bed. From Hilda's perspective, she seemed to be staring at one picture in particular. A photo of Zola when she was still a rookie pilot. And next to her was a girl in the uniform of the reserves with shoulder length brown hair._

 _"Hilda, listen to me. The only thing guaranteed to the Norma is death. Sooner or later, we all wind up torn to shreds or blasted into ash. But that doesn't mean we just throw our lives away. We fight and we live no matter what because it's the only way to stick it to the humans. And when you die you lose everything. NOTHING is worth that. Do you understand?" Hilda looked down and nodded._

 _"Yes." Something hooked her chin and Hilda looked up to see Zola kneeling over her. The anger previously in them had faded and in their place was a hollow sadness Hilda had never seen before._

 _"Do you promise to never take a risk like that again?"_

 _"I promise." Zola smiled and lowered her face towards Hilda._

 _"Good girl." Zola's lips crushed against Hilda's as her hands grasped the redhead's shoulders and pushed her back onto the mattress. Zola's long golden tresses fell over them both like a blanket as her mouth blazed a trail down Hilda's throat towards her breasts. Beneath her captain's caress, Hilda felt the familiar hunger behind it, but this time there was something else. A desperation and sorrow that radiated from Zola's entire being. In her own way, Zola cared for her in ways deeper than simple pleasure. It almost made Hilda not mind their relationship._

 _It was times like these that Hilda could almost love her..._

...And that was the real problem. Rio was one of the most selfless people Hilda had ever met. And she was not. After Zola died, she had taken over her role in the squad to secure her own well-being. She had continued her relationship with Rosalie and Chris not out of any emotional attachment but to ensure their loyalty. And then when the opportunity had finally presented itself, she had abandoned them. _I can't keep hiding_ , she realized. _I have to be honest with Rio and tell him the truth. And if he rejects me then so be it. At least he'll do it for who I am and not for WHAT I am._

"Come on," she said. "We've still got a lot of ground to cover." By now, the rain had ended and Hilda was in the midst of trying to decide which direction to go next when a sudden movement caught her eye. Hilda squinted and further down the street was a tall figure in a duster coat and a stetson hat standing at the edge of the curb. "Hey!" she called "Hey you!" Pulling her sidearm, Hilda ran forward when the sudden glare of the sunlight off a window blinded her and the figure vanished. "Did I imagine it? You saw it too right?" Vivian nodded when suddenly she screeched and pointed with her claw. Hilda followed Vivian's gaze and in the window of another store, saw a mannequin dressed in the same style as the figure. _It must have been a trick of the light_ , she decided. _Like mirrors or something._ Vivian meanwhile continued to caw and gesture at the mannequin until Hilda saw what she was trying to say. "Okay, yeah it does kind of look like Rio." Actually, now that she looked at it, the duster was little more than swiss cheese but the hat seemed to be in good shape except for some sun fading. An idea struck her and Hilda looked around the ground for a large enough rock.

* * *

From the shelter of a nearby alley, an pair of eyes watched as the girl and the creature smashed the store window before proceeding on their way. His hands wavered near the revolvers at his sides, more machine than gun, and prepared to draw should they find him. Luckily the two of them passed by without even seeing him. Once they had vanished around another street, the man adjusted his duster and continued on his own journey. The sound of another thinny carried to him on the wind and he set off for the next world. The Man in Black had passed through here recently. It was only a matter of time before the Gunslinger caught up.

* * *

From outside the camp, Ange stared at the tarp hanging from the bridge rampart. On the other side, Tusk and Rio were busy trying to get Villkiss up and running. Though she had tried to talk to Tusk after what happened last night, he refused to even answer her. Finally, Rio had suggested that she give him some time and space. After a while, Ange had enough of standing in the rain and went off on her own to think. She walked down the ruined street, the growth covered buildings looming over her like giant tombstones. _The silent treatment_ , she thought. _That's real mature. Whatever. It's not like he's never done anything to upset me!_ She had lost count of how many times he had "accidentally" shoved his face in her crotch.

But that doesn't excuse that you disrespected his parents death, a little voice in her head told her. You lost both your parents as well so you should know how that hurts. And it wasn't like you didn't already know.

 _I just forgot about what Jill told me with all that was happening_ , she reasoned. _He didn't have to get so mad. And Rio could have helped instead of lecturing me_.

Even though he had a point.

 _It's really easy for him to be all high and mighty. No one ever forced him into a life like this._

That's right, he chose to put his life on the line to help the Norma. And look at what it cost him.

Ange grumbled as she realized she didn't have a counterargument. _So what do I do now?_ she wondered. Overhead, the clouds finally parted and a ray of light shone down and reflected off of something to her left. In the window of what had once been a bodega, a turntable display exhibited rows of costume jewelry. One in particular caught her eye, a rhinestone studded butterfly pendant. _It's so cute_ , she thought. The Perolina Vivian gave her popped up in her mind and Ange had a moment of inspiration.

* * *

After hours of work, Rio and Tusk were finally able to get Villkiss's control systems back up and running. The next step was to try and fix the engines but when Rio's arm started to swell again, Tusk had administered another dose of antibiotics and painkillers before sending him to take a break. As he sat outside, Rio surveyed the weather. The rain had stopped but the break in the clouds had only lasted a moment. Now not only had the clouds regained their strength but the temperature was really starting to drop. He hoped that it didn't mean what he thought it did. Especially with the girls still out there. He shivered from the cold and Rio pulled the bomber jacket tighter around his shoulders. He was relieved that Tusk was able to get it off to treat his broken arm without cutting off the right sleeve. He could only imagine how bad it must be for the girls.

"Hey," a voice called. Rio looked up and heading towards him was Vivian and Hilda.

"Oh hey," he called as he stood up. "Find anything?"

"Not especially." Vivian whined and nudged Hilda's back, making her shoot an annoyed glance at the Schooner.

"Am I missing something?" he asked. Hilda groaned and from behind her back, pulled a faded Stetson hat.

"I thought you might need something to keep the rain off your head," she told him, a blush spreading over her cheeks. Rio stared at the hat and the girl who handed it to him and couldn't help but smile.

"Good idea," he said as he took the gift. "Thanks." Setting it on his head, Rio ran his finger along the rim and wished he had a mirror. "How do I look?" Vivian whistled in approval and Hilda herself had to suppress a smile.

"It suits you."

"Excuse me," someone asked. All three turned around and standing behind them was Ange. The girl nervously fidgeted as all of them gave her wary glances. "Is Tusk still here?"

"He's in the camp," Rio answered. Pursing her lips, Ange stepped past them and crept through the tarp. With their curiosity piqued, the others followed after and peered through the gap in time to see Ange hang a ring on a chain from the handlebars of Tusk's skyhook. Ange was just starting to creep away when  
Tusk noticed from where he was working on Villkiss and called out to her.

"What's that?" Ange flinched and nervously turned towards him.

"I...I just thought it would look good on you." As they watched, Tusk slid down the concrete ramp to his vehicle and stared at it as thought he wasn't sure what to do with it. "Look," Ange finally said. "I...I'm sorry. I was an idiot."

"Hold on," Tusk said. "Are you...actually apologizing?" From where they watched, both Hilda and Rio facepalmed..

"Yeah so what!" Ange yelled. Tusk just chuckled as he took the necklace and fastened it around his neck.

"What do you think?" he asked. Finally, Ange smiled and nodded.

"It looks really nice," she admitted. With a chirp, Vivian shoved past Rio and Hilda and stepped up next to Ange. "You too?" she asked as Vivian lowered her head onto Ange's shoulder. "I'm sorry I was so hard on you last night," she said as she hugged the DRAGON's neck.

"Looks like we're now the odd ones out," Rio commented.

"We're all stuck here," Hilda agreed. "Might as well learn how to get along." Together, he and Hilda pushed through the tarp and joined the party.

"You guys," Ange tried to say.

"Ah forget it," Hilda said. "At this point we're used to it."

"So what's with the hat?" Tusk asked as Ange nudged him with her elbow

"Hey its my good luck hat," Rio answered.

"Good luck huh?" Hilda asked.

"Well we're not dead yet are we? Now how about some dinner." Ange started to say something when suddenly her attention fixed on something outside.

"Actually I think we have a new problem," she said. The group turned around and through the crack in the tarp, white flakes were falling to the ground.

"Is that...?" Hilda started to ask.

"Afraid so," Rio answered. Cooing with curiosity, Vivian stepped out from under the bridge and flapped her wings in amazement as her head whipped back and forth. Rio guessed that this must be her first time seeing snow. Unfortunately, it meant their situation had just taken a nosedive.

"We'll have to find some better shelter," Tusk decided. "Maybe inside one of these buildings."

"I wouldn't," Rio advised. "Some of them look like they could come crashing down at any moment."

"Actually," Ange said. "I may have an idea. Can Villkiss move yet?"

"Well," Tusk mused, "the OS is back online but the right engine is only at 30%. It can move at a low altitude but I wouldn't push it."

"Good enough," Ange decided. "Everyone, when Vivian and I were flying around yesterday, we saw something in the mountains running along the western edge of the city." About half an hour later, the group found themselves in front of a building that overlooked the ruined city from a low mountain ridge. By now, the snow had intensified to a heavy flurry everything was starting to be covered in a blanket of white. Unlike the buildings down below however, the damage to this one was minimal. The design was like that of a medieval castle and in front of them was a sign written in two languages. The larger text was in the strange characters that were everywhere in this world while the smaller was in the same language from theirs.

"Hotel Mu La Flaga huh?" Hilda read. "Some kind of resort?"

"Hey guys!" Tusk called from one side of the hotel. "I think I found a generator shed. Just give me a minute and I might be able to get it running." A few minutes later, a sudden clunk and the whir of an engine broke the silence of the snow covered terrain as the hotel lit up, its sign shining with a pink light

"Great work Tusk!" Ange cheered. "Come on let's check it out." Inside, the entire first floor was taken up by various amenities including a restaurant, a gym, an indoor pool, and even a natural hot spring. There was some wear on the furniture and walls as well as a good deal of dust, but all in all it seemed a pretty stable building

"I can't believe how well preserved it is," Rio commented. "The mountains must have acted as a shield against the elements."

"I'm just glad I won't have to go without a bath again," Hilda said.

"That goes double for me," Ange said. "Tusk, why don't you and Rio work on getting some food ready while we wash up."

"Wait what?" Tusk asked. But the girls and Vivian had already vanished into the onsen.

"Just let it go," Rio advised. "Rule # 1 when dealing with women. Never fight when a bath is concerned." And so as the girls pampered themselves in the onsen, Tusk set up a clean table in the front of the restaurant while Rio dug through the kitchen for anything that can be salvaged. Like most fancy motels, it seemed like the Hotel Mu La Flaga served a lot of freshly made food, all of which had rotted to dust years ago. There were some canned goods though that still seemed edible. The problem was deciphering which cans had which food as the labels were all in the same strange language of this world. The two most common cans were of crab and tuna. If he only had the right vegetables he could whip up some seafood cakes. Some of the spices still looked good so maybe he could make do.

"Find anything?" Tusk asked.

"I think I can improvise something," Rio answered. "But it'll be a lot easier with some extra hands."

"I'm on it." Under Rio's guidance, Tusk mixed the canned crab and tuna in a bowel with some celery salt and onion flakes, then formed them into patty like shapes that they fried on the stovetop with some oil they found. Nearby, a pot of water boiled a load of freeze dried rice and vegetables they had taken from the shelter. Once they finally had enough for four humans and Schooner, a sudden chirp caught their attention and they looked over to see Vivian sticking her head through the kitchen door.

"It's almost ready," Rio assured her as he stirred the pot. "Go tell the others alright." Vivian chattered excitedly as she withdrew her head.

"At least we'll finally have a hot meal," Tusk said. "If we were closer to the shore I could have whipped up some sea snake soup."

"That sounds completely disgusting," someone commented. In the doorway of the kitchen, Hilda had taken Vivian's place and Rio couldn't help but stare in awe. She had changed into a pink robe, the thin fabric of which clung to her slender but curvaceous frame like a second skin as her loose red hair cascaded down her back in scarlet waves.

"I'll have you know it's a delicacy," Tusk argued. "Right Rio?"

"Huh what? Yeah sure." As if sensing Rio wasn't going to be of much help, Tusk picked up the bowel of seafood cakes they had fried up and carried it out to the table where Ange was already waiting with Vivian. Like Hilda, she too was wearing a pink robe from the onsen.

"It actually smells pretty good," she admitted. "I was almost afraid that you'd make something weird like that soup of yours."

"I can't win with you guys can I?" Tusk asked. "Ah well, let's dig in." Behind him, Hilda carried the pot with the side dish while Rio brought out a bottle of white wine he had found in the kitchen.

"Well, here's to us," Rio said as he poured them all a cup and a bowl for Vivian. "All things considered we could do a lot worse."

"Cheers," the others agreed as they clinked their glasses.

"Vivian watch your intake," Ange warned. "The last thing we need is a drunk DRAGON."

* * *

It actually turned out to be the best meal Tusk had had in a long time. The food was mediocre at best but to actually eat with company was a wonderful feeling, especially since Ange was part of the party. She sat next to him while Hilda took her place next to Rio with Vivian between the two couples. How long had it been since he had eaten with company? He supposed it had been a couple months since he and Ange spent the week on his island but to be part of a group, it was almost as if he was part of a family again. After they finished, a feeling of exhaustion came over them all as the feeling of a belly full of warm food and shelter from the snow outside eased the tension they had been carrying.

"Well I don't know about you all," Rio announced as he stood up. "But I think I'm going to hit the baths and then call it a day."

"Hold on," Ange said. "How are you going to bathe when your arm is in a sling?"

"I'll manage."

"Or," Ange said, "maybe Hilda could help you?"

"Wait what!" Hilda cried. Vivian whistled as a blush spread over her snout, though how much was due to dirty thoughts and how much was due to the wine Tusk couldn't say.

"Uh that's okay," Rio said as he waved his hand.

"I could help him," Tusk offered, only to flinch Ange shot him a warning glance. "Uh actually I have to clean up the dishes."

"You hear that," Ange said. "It's all up to you now." With a defeated groan, Hilda stood up as well and Took Rio's good arm.

"Fine," she said as she half dragged him out of the dining area. "Let's get this over with." Vivian whistled excitedly as Rio cut a hesitant glance back at Ange and Tusk before he and Hilda vanished out the door.

"Well that's one way to get them some privacy," Tusk commented.

"Someone had to it," Ange decided. "Seriously. No wonder you and he are friends. You're both denser than brick." A sudden crash caught their attention and they turned to see Vivian had stumbled into one of the other tables, her bulk knocking over one of the chairs.

"Alright come on Vivian," Ange said as she took Vivian's claw and led the DRAGON out into the lobby. "I found a room with a bed that should be big enough for you." Vivian cooed and swayed back and forth after Ange as Tusk gathered up the dishes and carried them into the kitchen where he dumped them into the sink which he began to fill with water. In addition to its own generator, the Hotel Mu La Flaga also had its own pump and well, allowing a constant supply of fresh water. He had just begun washing when Ange suddenly returned.

"Tusk!" she called.

"In here," he answered. Joining him in the kitchen, Ange took a place by his side and gestured him to move over.

"I can get this," she told him. "You've already done enough for today."

"It's no problem," he assured her. "Besides, have you even washed dishes before?" Ange frowned in annoyance and Tusk half expected her to punch him again.

"I'm...pretty sure I can do it. I've seen Momoka do it all the time!" Tusk chuckled and handed her a towel.

"How about you dry then we'll work our way up," he suggested. Ange accepted the cloth and together, the two of them set about cleaning the dishes from dinner.

"Tusk," she said. "Thank you." Tusk looked over to her and saw Ange smiling warmly. "You always know what to do. You always keep a cool head. And you're kind too. More than you have to be."

"Hey it's nothing."

"It's not nothing. I always overreact to everything. I'm stubborn and I always freak out. Sometimes I wonder how you even put up with me." Setting the last dish down, Tusk laid a hand on her shoulder and Ange looked up to him.

"You've been through a lot," he told her. "You were a princess who found out she was a Norma, then was forced to fight DRAGONS in a legendary weapon. And now we're in another world."

"It has been kind of a wild ride," she admitted. "But it hasn't been all bad. I've learned a lot. And even though I some relationships I couldn't hold on to, I was able to make better ones. You, Vivian, Hilda, and even Rio; I wouldn't give up meeting any of you."

"Like your brother?" Tusk asked. Ange frowned and Tusk knew he had hit a sore spot. As cruel and heartless as Julio had been, there was once a time when Ange cared deeply for him. And now that he was dead it must bring up a lot of complex feelings for Ange.

"Hey Tusk," she finally said. "That Embryo guy. Who is he really?"

"To put it simply," he explained, "he's the one who sits at the top of our world and pulls humanity's strings from the shadows. Of all our enemies, he's our most dangerous." The kitchen once more became until Ange sighed.

"Well, as long as we're here at least we don't have to worry about him. So let's get Villkiss up and running so we can get back to our world and kick his ass. In the meantime, while you and Rio were cooking, Hilda and I tidied up some of the rooms on the second floor. Why don't you use one of them to take a bath. I can finish what's left."

* * *

Hilda felt as if she were about to pass out. Her entire face was on fire and her heart was going a hundred beats a minute. What the hell was Ange thinking? She and Rio stood on the stone tile floor of the hotel's onsen. A screen suspended overhead helped shield them from the falling snow while the steam from the spring formed a barrier against the cold. By her guess, the two of them had been standing there for the better part of a minute and neither had made an effort to do what they came out here for.

"Hilda," Rio finally said. She looked up and Rio's face was as flushed as hers felt. "Look if you're uncomfortable doing this then we don't have to." Hilda took a deep breath and shook her head to clear it.

"Its fine," she said. "I said I would and I will." If she didn't, Ange would never let her hear the end of it. "Besides, you owe me."

"I don't think I follow."

"You stripped me naked in the cabin remember. Fair's fair."

"I suppose you're right," he admitted as he removed his hat. Slowly, Hilda reached up and undid the sling around his right arm, gently lowering his arm to hang by his side, making Rio wince slightly. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Next was his green tank top. Tugging the hem up to his neck, Rio raised his good arm and brought it down through the hole as Hilda pulled it over his head and gently slid it down his broken arm. Now that he was topless, Hilda gulped as she found herself staring at the scars that marked his torso. One in particular caught her attention, a short diagonal beneath his throat that pointed towards his right shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"No it's just...these scars. You could, or rather you could have used you Mana to heal them. Why didn't you?"

"Vanity I guess," he admitted. "Boss told me once that scars make a man. They teach you that you're still mortal and remind you of what really matters." Rio frowned and she remembered how he had mentioned that his leader was piloting the Blue Arquebus during the assault on Arzenal.

"You know he might still be alive," she mentioned. "Ange survived her crash so you never know."

"Maybe," he said. "Actually I think I can get the rest on my own."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'll just go behind there." Rio vanished behind a changing screen and after a few minutes called out. "If you want you can leave."

"You can't wash yourself with a broken arm," Hilda reminded him. "Just get out here already." When Rio didn't answer, Hilda was about to go behind the screen and drag him out when he emerged wearing only a towel across his hips. Hilda stared at him and felt the blood rush from her head in a flash. _A man is standing naked in front of me_ , she realized.

"So what now?" he asked, pulling Hilda out of her trance.

"Sit down," she gestured. Rio took a seat on one of the stools along the wall as Hilda filled a bucket with hot water. Taking a sponge and a bottle of liquid soap, Hilda kneeled down behind him and after wetting the sponge began lathering his back and shoulders. Her hands ran along his muscles and Hilda felt her mouth go dry. Rio wasn't a towering wall of power, but she could feel his strength beneath her touch. His muscles were hard and dense as iron and Hilda had to admit that the feel of them wasn't entirely unpleasant. "Turn around," she said, barely more than a whisper. Rio shifted his seat so that he was now facing her and Hilda once more found herself staring at his chest.

"I could probably take it from here," he offered. Hilda looked up into his sky blue eyes and saw he was just as embarrassed as she was. And as her hand halted over his sternum, she could almost feel his heart racing as well.

"You know," she said, "I'm almost starting to think you don't want this."

"I don't!" he cried. "No I mean I do! I mean...I just don't want you to do something you're uncomfortable with. It's not lost on me that I'm the first man you and most of the other girls at Arzenal have even met. And Ange did kind of pressure you into this."

"This is...different," she admitted. "But I wouldn't call it bad either. Look, I want to do this. You got hurt trying to help everyone escape. I'm sure if we hadn't been pulled in alongside Ange and Tusk you'd have half of Arzenal fighting for the chance to do the same."

"I'm not sure if I should find that flattering or terrifying," Rio joked. Hilda had a mental image of a naked Rio being swarmed by a mob of Norma trying to scrub him and couldn't help but giggle. Now that most of the tension had finally dispersed, the rest of the bath went by pretty quickly. After which, Hilda reset Rio's sling before hanging one of the hotel robes over him before taking him up to one of the rooms on the second floor. From down one hall, heavy snoring could be heard from the room Ange had left Vivian so they settled on a room on the opposite end of the hall. Inside, Rio and Hilda sat at a table as she replaced Rio's splint with dry braces and strips of cloth left out in the hall by Tusk.

"How's that?" she asked as she tightened the wrap.

"It's good," he told her. "I really appreciate all of this."

"Well it's not like I could leave a job half done. Seriously though, sometimes I'm amazed you're still alive. You act like you don't care if you live or die sometimes."

"Where's this coming from?" he asked.

"Well just look at yourself," she said. "You throw yourself into dangerous situations without thinking of what might happen. You always wind up hurt. It's only because of luck that you don't die! And you never think about how others might feel!" As her emotions peaked, Hilda tugged on one strap too hard and Rio gave a cry of pain. "Sorry!" she said as she hurriedly loosened it. For a while, the two sat without saying anything to each other before Rio finally spoke up.

"Hilda...the other night, after we had that fight, I spoke with Ange and she told me something. Did you really come back to Arzenal just to protect me?" Hilda gave a start but tried to regain her aloof composure.

"Well, you had already done too much for me already," she said. "And if you did anymore you'd just get in more trouble with your allies. Besides, if you could take your punishment without complaining I figured I could do the same." From the corner of her eye, she watched as Rio frowned before reaching over with his good hand to grasp hers.

"Hilda, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. And unfortunately one thing after another happened. But things are quiet now and I'd like to get it off my chest now."

"Don't you think we should wait until morning? It is kind of late." Rio shook his head.

"I almost lost my chance for good when Embryo stripped me of the Light of Mana. There are things that you need to know. That you deserve to know. Please I really need you to hear this." Hilda looked to him and was surprised by the intensity in his eyes. Whatever this was about Rio wasn't about to let it go.

"Okay," she relented. "What do you want to talk about?"

* * *

Across the empty, ruined city; a blanket of snow turned the ruins into a field of white. Still and motionless, the only sound was the wind whistling through the remains of the shattered buildings, vacant for centuries. Suddenly, a massive shadow passed over the city accompanied by two smaller ones. Down to the ground they descended, landing in what had once been the city center.

"Are you certain this is where the signal came from?"

"I'm positive. The transmission was coming through loud and clear up to about two hours ago. And the triangulation places its point of origin right here." A short distance away, a sudden movement caught their eye. Moving towards it, they found an ancient snow covered bridge, and hanging from its parapet, a plastic tarp flapped in the wind. "Someone was here. Recently too."

"I'm detecting an energy signature. Approximately 50 km west of here." Indeed, on the side of the mountains bordering the city, a faint pink light could be seen.

"Let's go then. We'll move in from the height of our flight ceiling. That way we can take them by surprise."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **A KNIGHT'S VOW**

Rising up from the table, Rio made his way to the bed where he sat down along the edge and gestured for Hilda to join him. Hilda didn't know why he couldn't just tell her where they were but did as he requested and parked herself to his left. "Do you remember when we were travelling to Misurugi to rescue Ange and I told you about my first encounter with a Norma?"

"Yeah you said that the way people reacted to a Norma baby really shocked you."

"It was the first time I ever saw a Norma. And the reaction I saw in other people was what first caused me to question everything I had been told about them. Even if Norma really were as dangerous as everyone said, to be that afraid of a baby just didn't make sense to me."

"But you still thought they were a threat."

"I did. And then about two years later, my father was transferred to another town along the western border. It was then that I met Sarah. And I finally understood just how wrong this world was..."

 _… The sunlight filtered through the treetops like specks of gold, creating a patchwork of light and shadow on the forest floor along with a tint of green from the canopy. The one good thing about always having to move whenever Dad got a new assignment was the outdoors were always different. Aaron loved exploring the area around whatever town he and his parents moved to. He always found something new be it the terrain or a type of plant he had never seen before. It was the closest thing he could get to exploring alien worlds like Rio Starr._

 _With a leap, Aaron grabbed onto a low hanging branch and swung off. As he landed, something in a tree up ahead caught his attention. At first he thought it was a monkey but then he realized it was too big. Also it was wearing a dress. It wasn't until he was standing directly below that he recognized who she was. He had seen her sometimes with one or both of her parents in town but as far as he knew she didn't go to school or play with anyone he knew. Apparently, from what Mom had overhead in her gossip circles, her father was some kind of reclusive Academic so she was entirely home schooled._

 _"Hey!" he called. "What are you doing?" As he did, she cried out in surprise and lost her balance. Thinking quickly, Aaron raised a Mana shield to catch her but the instant she touched it, the barrier shattered like glass. Before he could recover from his shock, she landed on top of him and both collapsed to the ground. "Ugh what happened?" he wondered. In response, Aaron felt something on top of him and he looked up into the green eyes of the girl who had lay across him. With a shriek, she scrambled off of him and shrank against the tree as the realization of what happened finally hit him. "You...broke my Mana," he said. "Are...are you a... Norma?" As he watched, the girl's eyes spilled over with tears._

 _"I..I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I didn't mean to break it. Please don't tell." She moved and winced slightly. Aaron looked down and saw that her left ankle was bruised and swollen. She must have sprained it during the fall. Aaron leaned in for a closer look and she cowered from him in fear. Was this really a Norma? All his life he had been told that Norma were dangerous and violent. They were supposed to be little more than rabid dogs. And now here was one right before him and she was completely terrified of him._

 _What am I supposed to do? he thought. The correct thing to do, the right thing, would be to tell someone. A baby was one thing but this was another. But for some reason, as he looked down at her he couldn't bring himself to do it. If she hadn't broken his Mana she'd just be a normal girl. And while Rio Starr never went out of his way to be a hero, neither would he ever turn his back on a woman in trouble. Carefully, Aaron kneeled down by her side and she timidly looked up to him._

 _"Why were you up there anyway?" he asked. The girl sniffled and wiped her eyes._

 _"A baby bird fell out of its nest," she said. "I was trying to put it back." Aaron looked up and just as she said there was a bird nest in the branch she had been standing on. All of that was just to help a baby bird? Finally, Aaron made up his mind and reached out to her._

 _"Here," he said. The girl looked up to him with a confused look. "You hurt your ankle right? Is there any place where you can get help?"_

 _"My house," she said. "My mom and dad are there. They're going to be so mad at me."_

 _"I'll go with you," he assured her. "I'll tell them it was an accident." For what seemed like forever, the girl stared at his outstretched hand until finally she reached out and he helped her stand. Supporting her weight, he helped her walk and the two slowly hobbled their way through the forest._

 _"I don't understand," she said. "Why are you helping me? Aren't you afraid of getting in trouble?"_

 _"Yeah but you're hurt. And not even a Norma deserves to be punished if they haven't done anything wrong." The girl looked at him in shock and Aaron realized that she had probably never expected a human to tell her that. "What's your name?"_

 _"It's Sarah. Sarah Honister." Aaron smiled at her and nodded._

 _"I'm Aaron. Aaron Kramer..."_

..."And so I helped her walk all the way to her house. Her parents freaked of course when they saw what had happened, especially since they knew that I was the son of the new commissioner. But when I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone and that it wasn't right for someone to be punished if they hadn't done anything wrong, they invited me in. We talked and after a while they'd ask if I would be willing to help keep Sarah's secret."

"So even back then you were sticking your nose in where it didn't belong," Hilda smirked. Rio simply shrugged.

"It was more like it just fell into my lap. Sarah's Mom and Dad had moved to the edge of Rosenblum because they felt being out in the country would make her less likely to be found out. But they didn't want to keep her locked up like a prisoner either. My job was to help cover for her while she was outside."

"Like Momoka did with Ange. I can't imagine how much of a pain that must have been."

"I doubt Sarah was anywhere near the level of maintenance that Ange would require," he joked. "And it wasn't as if I didn't get anything out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"My home life wasn't bad but it wasn't exactly warm either. My Dad was very career minded. Wherever an opportunity for advancement presented itself he always made a grab for it which is why we moved around so much. And my Mom was the same way. Everything had to be perfect or else it was a poor reflection on her. They were both so wrapped up in their own lives that I often felt like a stranger in my own home. Eventually I just got numb to it and decided that was how it just was."

"But it wasn't like that with Sarah's family," Hilda theorized.

"Sarah's dad was a former college professor and her mom was an author," he nodded. "They both gave up their former lives in order to protect Sarah. Whenever I went over to her house, I was always amazed at how close they all seemed. They talked to each other. And they listened as well. As I spent more time with them, I began to realize how empty my own home life was as well as how wrong everything said about the Norma was. Sarah was one of the kindest gentlest girls I ever met. And like me she enjoyed being out in nature." Rising up from the bed, Rio went over to where his bomber jacket had been tossed over a chair and pulled something from the pocket. "Almost a year later I found out it was her birthday. I couldn't risk getting anything that might attract attention to her so I made her this instead..."

 _...Aaron's mouth felt like sandpaper. He didn't know why he was so nervous about this. After all, it was just Sarah. Still, he had never given a gift to a girl before. Especially one which he had made himself. What if she hated it? After all, it was just some junk he had thrown together._

 _"Hey I found one!" Sarah cried. At the moment, he and her were standing on the bank of a creek. A sudden shadow under the water signaled the presence of a frog which Sarah made a grab for. "Aw it got away!" That was one of the things Aaron liked most about Sarah. She was girly but still liked things most other girls wouldn't even go near. He wasn't sure if it was because she was a Norma but it sure made hanging with her fun. I guess I shouldn't put it off any further, he decided._

 _"Hey Sarah," he said. "It's your birthday right?" Sarah looked up to him and smiled sadly._

 _"Yeah but it's okay. I know you can't get me anything because it might draw attention. I'm just glad I have someone to spend it with."_

 _"Actually, I do have something." Sarah stared at him with a bemused look as Aaron took a breath and dug into his pocket. Extending his hand, he opened his fist and showed her the stone beads he had strung on a piece of leather cord. "I know it's stupid but here." Aaron watched her take it as she cradled it in her hands. Well here it comes, he thought. Will it be laughter or disappointment?_

 _"Aaron," she said, "I love it."_

 _"Really?" He looked to her and Sarah's eyes were brimming with tears of joy as she slid it over her right wrist._

 _"I've never gotten a present before. Thank you." Aaron gave a sigh of relief which only made the surprise even greater when Sarah leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Aaron's entire face felt as if it were on fire as he looked up and saw Sarah giggling nervously. "Well come on," she said. "Mom and dad will probably have everything ready." Sarah started to walk away but Aaron stayed behind for a while. He had actually gotten a kiss from a girl..._

...Hilda traced the length of the homemade bracelet with her finger. It seemed like such a lame gift but in a way, she could imagine how it must have looked to a little Norma girl who had never gotten a gift before. Especially from a boy. "So she was your first love?" she asked, feeling more than a little jealous.

"I wouldn't go that far," he explained. "But she was my best friend. And her parents made me feel as though I was part of the family. Until..."

"Until they found her," Hilda interrupted. Returning to the bed, Rio's jaw tensed as he sat beside her.

"I was walking down the street when I saw the police cars pass. Their house was the only thing in the direction so I ran after them. By the time I got there, a crowd had gathered and a cop had already captured Sarah. He threw her into the back of one of the cars even as her parents pleaded for mercy. I tried to save her, but the same cop that had grabbed her knocked me down. The last I saw of Sarah was her face pleading for me to help her from the back window of the police car as it drove off. She trusted me to keep her safe. And all I could do was watch." Rio's voice faltered and Hilda looked up to see tears welling up in his eyes. Reaching up, she gently wiped them away before resting her head against his shoulder and clasping his good hand in hers.

"Dummy," she whispered. "You were just a kid. What more could you have done?"

"I know," he nodded. "Accepting it is another thing."

"So what happened after?" Hilda asked. "You said there was a crowd. What did they do to you?"

"Nothing really. The police turned me over to my parents' custody and let them deal with me. I remember my father yelling about how I had ruined his career and my mother worrying about what her friends would think when they found out. Finally, I told them I didn't care and that I hoped everything they were afraid of happened and that they deserved it for acting like they were the victims when Sarah and her parents were the ones suffering." Pausing, Rio rubbed his right cheek. "My father...disagreed with my stance. I was then confined to the house for over a week before I was told I was being sent to a boarding school on the other side of the kingdom. My dad had used what influence he had to not only get me in but to have my record sealed. My parents reputation was safe and I was on my way to where I couldn't embarrass them anymore." Rio smiled bitterly at it all and Hilda tightened her grip on his hand. It may not have been on the same level as what Mama had done, but like her Rio had been failed by his parents when he needed them most. It made her realize the two of them were more alike then she initially thought.

"What about her parents? Do you still keep in touch with them?" Rio shook his head.

"Two days before I was due to leave I finally got a chance to sneak out and made my way to their house. I knew I probably wasn't someone they wanted to see but I had to at least try to apologize. When I got there the door was unlocked. I went in, and there they were on the floor with a bottle of poison lying beside them. Not being able to keep Sarah from being taken was just too much for them to bear."

* * *

Water dripping off of his lank frame, Tusk stepped out of the shower and reached for one of the towels hanging from the door. Though the room he had picked out for himself had quite a large jacuzzi tub, Tusk didn't feel like waiting for it to fill up. It had been a long day and after the feast he had just had, he wanted nothing more than a good night's sleep.

"Tusk?" A familiar voice called out from the bedroom.

"I'm in here Ange."

"I brought you a robe from the onsen," she told him. "Unfortunately I couldn't find any underwear."

"That's fine," he told her. "Tomorrow we'll run what we have through the hotel laundromat." Opening the door a crack, Tusk reached out and felt Ange slip the robe into his hand. After tying it around himself, Tusk exited the bathroom to find Ange waiting for him on the bed. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah actually there is," Ange said as she looked up to him. "Can I stay in your room. I really don't want to be alone right now." Tusk stared at her as his brain began to process what she had said. _Stay in my room_ , he though. _She can't mean...no don't even think that. She'll know it and then she'll slug me again._

"Uh sure no problem," he said. Ange smiled at him again and it was like looking at an angel.

"Thanks." Tusk smiled back and moved over towards a couch set against the other side of the room."Where are you going?"

"Oh I'll just take the couch."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Sure it's fine," he told her. But no sooner had he sat down then the ancient furniture collapsed, sending him plummeting to the floor where he lay amidst a pile of cushions and rotten wood. As he shook his head clear, Tusk could hear Ange laughing uncontrollably from the bed.

"I wish you could see your face!" she giggled. Hearing her laugh helped Tusk overcome his own embarrassment and he laughed as well. So much for looking cool in front of Ange. As he stood and brushed himself off, Tusk saw that Ange was blushing slightly. "Come here," she said as she scooted over.

"Uh what?" he gulped.

"The bed's big enough for the two of us," she said. "It's bound to be more comfortable than the floor."

"Are...are you sure?" he asked. The last time he and Ange had shared a bed together she had nearly given him a concussion.

"Just get in," she impatiently told him as she rolled under the covers. Nervously, Tusk returned to the bed side and climbed in alongside her but found he was too tense to fall asleep. What if one of the others walked in on them like this? How would he explain it? "Oh wow," Ange whispered. "It's so quiet."

"Uh huh," Tusk replied.

"We're the only people in the whole world."

"Uh huh,"

"It's been so long since I've felt so at peace. We're lucky that we had a friend to get us out."

"What do you mean?" Tusk looked over and saw that Ange had rolled onto her side with her back facing him.

"Villkiss. It took us to a world without fighting. I wouldn't mind staying here a while." Ange seemed to drift off and Tusk leaned over towards her. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. Before he realized it, he was gently stroking her beautiful golden hair. _You really have been through a lot_ , he thought. _I guess I can't blame you if you get a little temperamental at times._ Once he was certain Ange was asleep, Tusk climbed out of bed when Ange softly called out to him.

"You don't want to?"

* * *

The sudden crash echoed across the entire floor of the hotel where the five travelers had taken shelter. In her room, Vivian woke and stuck her serpentine neck out the window to investigate. Though still a little groggy from the wine, she looked into the neighboring window and the sight of Ange and Tusk in the same bed was enough to immediately sober her up. In another room at the far end of the hall, Hilda and Rio briefly considered going to investigate. But when they heard Ange begin to laugh they both decided it wasn't anything serious. "You know," Rio said, "you're one of the few people I've talked about this with."

"I appreciate it," Hilda assured him. "I am kind of jealous though. Her mom and dad loved her so much they couldn't live without her. And she had a friend who was willing to go to the ends of the Earth to find her."

"Yeah well, it was a long journey," Rio told her. "I had seen the way the world really was and I swore I wasn't going to abandon Sarah the way everyone else had. For the next five years, I lived a double life. On the surface I was just another student at the Durandal Academy. I studied, I kept to myself, I did everything I could to be as unremarkable as possible. In my private time however, I was searching for anything that could tell me where Sarah had been taken. When official documents and government sites didn't provide any answers I started hanging around conspiracy sites. But all I found was a rumor about a place called Zion where Norma and humans coexisted as one. As time went on, my frustration and anger grew until finally, I decided that if I couldn't rescue Sarah then at least I could get revenge for her."

"And how were you going to do that?"

"Shortly after I turned 16 I went on a trip to Misurugi. I was going to survey the Dawn Pillar to see if there was any way I could send it crashing down. And that was when I had another encounter that changed my life forever...

 _...With his arms and legs bound, Aaron could only struggle on the floor of the van as it drove on to who knew where. A short while ago, he had left his hotel for the Dawn Gardens to see if he could identify any potential structural weaknesses in the Pillar. But the instant he had entered the wooded area surrounding the Dawn Pillar, someone had grabbed him. A hood was thrown over his head before he was tied up and subsequently tossed into the back of a vehicle. After travelling for at least 10 minutes, the van came to a stop before the door was opened and he was dragged out. Aaron felt himself placed in a chair before the hood was torn off, the sudden increase in light blinding him before his eyes adjusted. It looked as if he was inside an abandoned warehouse. Behind him was the van that had brought him here and standing on both sides of the rear doors were a man and woman, their faces obscured by a hooded poncho. In front of him stood a second man whose face was hidden by a ski mask. Even if Aaron was standing, the masked man before him still would have towered over his 5'10 height while his muscular frame beneath his duster warned Aaron that he was not someone to be trifled with._

 _"Are you Aaron Kramer?" he asked. Judging from his voice he had to be in his 40's at least._

 _"Yeah so?"_

 _"The name's Blitz. And I've had my eye on you for quite some time. Don't bother trying to call from help. This building is equipped with devices that jam Mana transmissions."_

 _"Just tell me what you want." From within his duster, the masked man pulled a hard copy file. That in itself struck Aaron as strange. Why didn't he open a Mana window like anyone else?_

 _"Aaron Kramer. 16 years old. Born in Rosenblum. When you were 11 you were accused of aiding and abetting an unregistered Norma. Because of your age and some family connections, no charges were officially filed. For the last five years, you have been a resident student at the Durandal Academy. According to our surveillance, you're a frequent visitor to sites regarding Norma sightings and Norma conspiracies."_

 _"So you're some kind of government agent?" With a snap of his wrist, Blitz closed the file and crossed his arms._

 _"Kid, if I WAS a government agent, you'd already be dead. Especially with the websites you've been visiting lately. You're lucky our hackers were able to divert attention away from you. The people who run the world wouldn't take too kindly to someone bombing the source of their power." Aaron sneered in disdain._

 _"You think I give a damn about that? They and this whole world have it coming."_

 _"And you think your friend would like that?" Aaron felt the rage erupt within him and he lunged. But as he was still tied to the chair all he wound up doing was falling face first onto the floor. The masked man kneeled before him and Aaron angrily thrashed against his binds. "You've got fire kid. But you'll need more than that if you really want to set the world right..."_

 _..._ "That was my first encounter with the Network," Rio told her. "After I calmed down, Blitz told me about his organization and how they worked to keep the Norma out of the government's hands. Of course back then I was just an angry kid. The way I saw it, they had failed Sarah so they were less than worthless."

"So then why did you join them?" Hilda asked. For the first time since he started his story, Rio actually smiled.

"I owe that to Blitz. He said that if I really wanted to get back at the world it wouldn't be through some random act of terrorism. It would be by becoming a constant thorn in the side of the powers that be. He also told me that the Network had established pipelines into the various government facilities. If I really wanted to find Sarah then joining them would be my best chance. Blitz didn't sugarcoat though what it would involve. If I joined it meant saying goodbye to every aspect of my old life but I decided it was worth it if I could save Sarah."

"Even it if meant never seeing your parents again?"

"My parents and I were never very close to begin with," he sighed. "And after what happened with Sarah I was more or less downgraded to a distant relative. I know how it must sound. Especially when compared to your situation. But what's done is done and even if some part of me wants to, I can't go back." Hilda shook her head.

"I understand. If you did you would have been just the same as the other humans." _And its a good thing you're not_ , she thought. _If I hadn't met you I would have thought all humans were scum. Men too for that matter._ "I think I know the rest of the story. You told me that you trained for two years with them before you became an agent."

"Yeah and it was the roughest but also two of the best years of my life. I learned how to fight, how to move, and the truth about the world and how it came to be. I also learned about the bigger world. Neo-Zion was full of Norma who had escaped from various facilities or who were lucky enough to avoid identification. It showed me that Sarah wasn't the only one who had been victimized and helped put things in perspective. Anyway, to make a long story short, at the end of two years, I was made an agent while Blitz became the new Boss of the Network. The first thing I did was return to the town where Sarah and I met so I could pay my respects to her parents. As I stood before their graves I made two vows. One, that I wouldn't stop until I found Sarah. And two, that I would never just watch ever again. Sarah would always be my main objective, but I wouldn't allow any woman in front of me to be victimized just for being a Norma." _And that's why you fight so hard,_ Hilda realized. _You've never forgiven forgiven yourself for that one failure._ "Of course finding Sarah proved to be an entirely different challenge. Between missions, I used my connections to search the facilities we had contact with to try and locate Sarah. When that didn't work, I realized Arzenal was the only place she could be. But with Jill having cut all ties after Libertus, it wasn't until I met you that I was finally able to search there."

"I'm glad I could help," Hilda said. "I'm just sorry you went through all that just for nothing." Rio didn't respond and Hilda looked up to see him deep in thought. "Rio?"

"I wouldn't say it was for nothing," he finally said. "It's true I couldn't save Sarah but I found a lot more than I lost." Hilda started to speak but Rio raised his hand. "Just hear me out okay. Hilda I know how it sounds but I've been thinking and I can honestly say you are NOT in any way a replacement for Sarah. Sarah...she was a bit of a crybaby but she was kind and gentle."

"And I'm not?" Rio took his hand from hers and scratched his temple.

"To be honest...you've been a pain in my ass ever since I met you." Hilda frowned and for a brief second considered punching him. "You're impulsive, temperamental, stubborn..." and Rio paused as he turned to smile at her, "...but you're also brave, passionate, and underneath it all you have a sweet side that I really like." Hilda felt herself blush. He couldn't really be saying what she thought he was could he? "And besides that we're comrades. You've saved my life more than once."

"Well you've done the same for me so..."

"It's not just that," Rio interrupted. "Hilda, when I found out Sarah was dead, it broke me. I even considered eating my gun until Jasmine gave me a video Sarah made when she became a mail-rider. She never lost hope that I would come but left a message in case something happened. What Sarah said in the video pulled me back from the brink but it didn't restore my drive. My mission just seemed pointless. Just the thought of it made me sick."

"So what made you pull it together?" Taking her hand in his, Rio turned so that his sky blue eyes stared right into hers.

"You did." _Wait what?_ she thought as her heart skipped a beat. "I was out on the guest house balcony when I heard you sing. You had lost so much, suffered in ways no one should. And yet you could still sing like that. Not only that, you were still willing to fight. It made me realize how selfish I was being. Sarah was gone but I still had work to do. Others needed my help. You needed my help." Rio looked down and Hilda was shocked to actually see him blush. "Hilda in that moment you weren't just my comrade. You were my angel." Rio's statement seemed to echo throughout the room as Hilda found herself speechless. Angel? He called her an angel? Pulling her hand away, Hilda stood off the bed and walked towards the window. "Hilda?"

"Don't call me that," she said. "If you knew anything about me you'd know I'm nothing like that." Behind her, Hilda could hear the creak of bed springs as Rio stood up. Thankfully, he kept his distance.

"I don't know why you'd think that. And I can't understand unless you tell me." Hilda pursed her lips but didn't argue. He was right. Rio deserved to know the kind of person she was.

"Masks," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"In Arzenal, nearly everyone wears a mask remember. I told you that in the cabin. Some do it to protect themselves. And others do it so they can manipulate others. When they first took me from Mama, I learned that if I was going to survive long enough to someday escape I'd have to play by the same rules as everyone else. So I learned to hide my fear and hatred of that place until it seemed as if I was just another Norma who had spent her entire life there. I made a group of friends, Rosalie and Chris, you met them at Arzenal. I became their ringleader and we watched out for each other."

"Sounds like a good idea," he said. "Having friends can make the difference between life and death."

"You don't get it," she told him. "I couldn't stand either of them. Rosalie was an idiot and Chris was a wimp. But I knew I could keep them under my thumb and they would watch my back so I put up with them. Does that sound like something an 'angel' would do?" The room was once again as quiet as a tomb before Rio finally spoke.

"You did what you had to do to survive. And in the circumstances you found yourself in you don't need to feel ashamed for that. You were just a little girl taken from her mother."

"It's not just that," Hilda continued. "When I was fifteen, I was assigned to First squad. Chris and Rosalie were already members and the captain was a girl named Zola. Zola was 'fond' of new recruits."

"You don't have to beat around the bush," he told her. "Ersha, when I talked with her, she said Sarah and Zola were friends and that after she died, Zola changed. Are you saying that she...?" Hilda laughed bitterly.

"Even before I joined First Squad, Zola had made no secret that she wanted to add me to her little 'collection.' The only reason she didn't was because I wasn't old enough for her yet. Even she had standards regarding who was off limits. But once I was fifteen and a part of First Squad I was fair game."

"Did she rape you?" Hilda swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. "I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"That I submitted without a fight. Zola, she looked out for her squad but she especially took care of those she had the most fun with. So I made sure to always keep my place as her favorite. I not only lived comfortably but I knew she'd keep me safe during incursions. And all because I whored myself to her."

"Hilda..."

"It gets better," she said. "After Zola died I bought her old room. And I took over her role with the others. Chris and Rosalie, I knew they missed Zola so I took advantage of that, using sex to ensure their continued loyalty. Finally, when the chance presented itself, I abandoned them. All so I could go home to a mother who had replaced me as if I never existed." Tears began to well in her eyes and Hilda bit her lip to keep from breaking down. "But that's not even the worst thing I did. Do you know how Zola died?"

"How?"

"It was our first incursion after Ange arrived at Arzenal. She had been assigned to First Squad and we were sent out to intercept a Brig. During the fight, Ange tried to run but she got routed by a pack of Schooners. Two other recruits were killed as a result. She then panicked and grabbed onto Zola, allowing the Brig to knock them both out of the sky. Ange survived. Zola wasn't so lucky."

"What happened to Ange?"

"She was reassigned to pilot Villkiss," Hilda answered. "But Chris, Rosalie, and myself; we hated her for what she did. Zola was our captain and she had to answer for it. So one night, I snuck into the hanger and sabotaged Villkiss. The next time we were scrambled, Villkiss shorted out and Ange crashed."

"Which is when Tusk found her," Rio realized. Hilda wrapped her arms around her chest as her tears finally began to spill over.

"Do you get it now? I'm not an angel. I'm selfish. I'm filthy. I use people up and then throw them away. And I nearly killed Ange. That's who I really am. But you...you helped me even when I treated you like shit. Even when you suffered for it. That's why I went back to Arzenal. And why I wanted you to leave. I don't deserve your kindness and you shouldn't waste you life on..."but before Hilda could finish, something raced across the room and grabbed her.

* * *

From where she lay in the bed, Ange could feel Tusk staring at her. Didn't he realize how much courage it had taken for her to say that? Why wouldn't he say something?

"Uh wha...what?" he stammered.

"Isn't this what's supposed to happen?" she whispered. "When a man and a woman..."

"Oh no no no no!" Tusk gasped. "I would never do that I swear!"

"But why?" she asked. "Do you not like me?"

"Oh come on!" Tusk cried. "That's not fair!"

"Then why won't you?" Truth be told Ange didn't know why she was pressing the issue either. All she knew was that she was finally out of Arzenal, was once more with Tusk, they had supposedly made up, but he wouldn't even touch her.

"It's," he finally said, "because I don't deserve to." Sitting up in bed, Ange stared at him as if he had gone crazy. Weren't boys supposed to always want sex? If she had given him permission then why would he feel like he wasn't allowed?

"Why would you think that?" Tusk sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed with his back to her.

"10 years ago," he told her, "Libertus failed. Alektra lost both her ring and her right arm so she couldn't pilot Villkiss anymore. My parents and all my friends died and I was left all alone. As the son of the Knight of Villkiss, it was my duty to wait for a new pilot for Villkiss to appear. But I was scared. How could I fight and die for someone who I never even met? So I ran away and hid on that island. One of my father's allies, a man named Blitz who was a top agent in the Network tried to get me to join as an agent but I just didn't see the point anymore. Embryo took everything from me so I withdrew from the world. I survived by scavenging Para-mail that washed in with the tide and selling them to the Network. Years passed and I met Rio when he and Blitz came to pick up a load of Para-mail. He and I became friends and he would occasionally visit but for the most part I was alone. And then I met you. Even though you were small you were a fighter. You refused to give up no matter how outmatched you were. And it made me question what I was doing and why. That was when I understood how much of a coward I was. I understood what it meant to be a knight and I chose to take it up not because of an inheritance but so I could protect you. That's all I need now. And I'll honor it to the day I die." So that was it? With a frustrated sigh, Ange rose up off the bed.

"You're a wimp." Tusk turned back to Ange in surprise as she walked around to his side as she looked down on him and smiled. "But at least you're pure."

"Ange..."Tusk tried to say. With a wave of her hand, Ange undid the sash of her robe, the front opening as she slid the garment off her shoulders to rest around her breasts and forearms. Tusk stared at her in a mixture of awe and shock as he nervously swallowed.

"But I'm ruined," she told him. "I've killed humans and DRAGONS. I've caused the deaths of people just like me as well as my parents. I even tried to kill my own brother. I'm just a monster and I don't deserve to be protected by someone like you." And it was true. Ange was forever stained in blood, violence, and death and nothing would ever change that.

"That's not true!" Tusk yelled. Leaping off the bed, Tusk grabbed Ange by both of her shoulders. "Ange, you didn't ask for any of that. You're the purest most precious girl in the world. I swore that I'd protect and stand by you and I will no matter how blood stained you become." Ange looked up to Tusk and couldn't understand. How could anyone be so patient and understanding?

"But I'm always so mean to you," she said. "And I'm fickle and I don't listen to anyone even when I should." Tusk smiled at her and brushed a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah," he admitted. "But you're certainly not boring." Not boring? That was the best thing he could come up with? Ange looked up to him and Tusk's lopsided grin made her forget all about it. Closing her eyes, Ange craned her neck up. _Don't miss your cue you dummy_ , she prayed.

And when she felt Tusk's lips on hers, she knew he hadn't.

* * *

Rio listened for as long as he could but when Hilda finally began to break down, the sadness coming off of her was too much. Before he knew it, Rio had crossed the room towards her, his arm wrapping around Hilda and pinning her against his chest. Beneath his robe, his broken arm throbbed in his sling from the sudden pressure but Rio pushed down the pain. His entire arm could fall off and he still wouldn't let her go. "Rio," she whispered, "don't..."

"To hell with that! I'm not going to stand by while you torture yourself."

"Rio," she tried to say.

"I'm not so clean myself," he told her. "On a lot of my missions, I've had to lie and use people as well. And on more than a few, I've had to kill. It's true I did it to protect innocent Norma. But my main motive was to find Sarah. And I know that someday I'll have to answer for it in one form or another. But I can't stop now because I still have a job to do. Hilda I have to protect you. I WANT to protect you."

"But why?" Hilda asked. Rio racked his brain for an answer but he could only find one that made any sense.

"Because I'm your knight." Rio loosened his grip and Hilda turned around to stare at him in surprise.

"My what?" Reaching up, Rio gently brushed a tear from her delicate cheek.

"When Libertus first formed, there was an elite group of the Ancient Folk that called themselves the Knight Clan. It's leader was Tusk's father Istvan who was the Knight of Villkiss. Just like with Istvan and Alektra, they were paired with a Norma partner and they would fight side by side. Hilda, you and I the same. Our lives were destroyed by this world. When I was at my lowest, Blitz helped pull me up. And now it's my turn to do the same for you. Hilda, I know right now I don't have much to offer. I've lost the Light of Mana. My right arm is broken. I don't have a Para-mail of my own. I don't even have a title like Tusk does. But even still, I want to fight for you. To give you a world where you can be free. Where you won't have to be hurt. Where you can live however you want. From this moment I pledge myself to you. Not as a network agent...but as the Knight of Hilda." For what seemed like eternity, the two of them stared at each other until finally, Hilda's mouth began to crack into a smile. Then she began to giggle before she started to laugh so hard that tears rolled down her cheeks and she nearly doubled over. _Well that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for_ , he thought. _But at least she's in a better mood._ Finally, Hilda's laughter came under control and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You...you are such a dork!" she gasped

"Yeah what else is new?" In response, Hilda pressed herself against him, her face buried in his throat as her red mane brushed up and tickled his chin.

"But I think I like that about you." Rio tensed at first. The last time Hilda had gotten this close to him she nearly turned him into a soprano. But when he felt how relaxed she was and the tears that continued to fall onto his chest, his own guard lowered and he put his good arm around her. He could feel her warmth though the thin silk robes they both wore and the pressure of her breasts as they crushed against him. He lowered his nose into her hair and noticed the scent of honey and cinnamon that rose off of it. Was that her natural scent or from the hotel's shampoo. Either way he found it intoxicating.

"My god. Rio look!" Rio looked down and saw that Hilda was staring out the window. The storm had come to an end and the full moon had shown itself through the clouds. As far as they could see, snow had covered everything in an endless white blanket that refracted the moonlight, making it look like a field of sparkling diamonds. Rio turned back to Hilda; her red hair clashing against her pale skin, her violet eyes, and the look of serene wonder on her face. _You're wrong,_ he thought. _This is the real you_. _Underneath all the hurt and the sadness. You've just lost sight of it._ "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It is." Before he realized it, his hand had began to stroke the back of her head. A few stray crimson strands ran through the gaps in his fingers and it was even softer than he imagined. As if sensing he wasn't talking about the scenery outside, Hilda turned to face him and her silky cheek found itself nestled against his palm as a blush spread over her face. Alone in the hotel room, on this world that had been devoid of human life for five centuries, Rio looked at the beautiful girl before him and suddenly felt as if something was pulling him down towards her. Hilda's eyes widened in surprise and confusion but she didn't pull away from him. Now they were close enough for their breath to mingle when a sudden screech broke the quiet and a massive shadow spread over the window.

"Look out!" he yelled. Grabbing Hilda's waist, Rio spun her away from the window just as the object landed, the shockwave shattering the glass and shaking the entire building. From across the way, Vivian shrieked in surprise and fear from whatever had crashed into the ground.

"You just had to land down there didn't you?" they heard Ange yell.

"Ange, Tusk!" Rio shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" Tusk answered. "What the hell was that?" A sudden growl answered them as Rio and Hilda moved back towards the window and gaped in shock. Standing before them was a purple Brig DRAGON, it's eye clusters glowing red. But an even bigger shock was who floated in mid-air by its side. It was two of the enemy Para-mail that had attacked Arzenal. The green and the blue one. As they all watched, the cockpits opened and two figures emerged. Both the pilots were women dressed in tunics the same color as their units. The pilot of the green unit had chin length chestnut brown hair and in her hand she carried a staff topped by a huge curved blade. The other had long black hair with two red streaks framing her face while two curved swords hung from her lower back.

"So you are the ones who sent that distress signal," said the pilot of the blue unit. "Welcome to the True Earth."


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

 **THOSE WHO FIGHT MONSTERS**

How long they were flying none of them knew. Following the arrival of their unexpected guests, Ange and the others were rounded up and brought out to the front of the hotel. After a brief wait while under the gun of the two women, a second Brig arrived with a old steel cargo container hanging from its neck. As the first Brig seized Villkiss and Hilda's Glaive in its claws, their captors had ushered them all into the container before the hatch was locked and they felt it lift off as the DRAGON carrying them took to the sky. Now, all five of them were packed into the cramped steel box being taken to who knew where. In the middle of their flight, a sudden gust of turbulence rattled the crate and jostled the passengers within.

"Will you watch it!" Tusk yelled. "We've got girls and injured in here!"

"I wonder where they're taking us," Hilda said.

"Probably to be executed," Ange remarked. Finding out that this world was inhabited was shocking enough but no one expected it to be the home of the DRAGONS. Behind Ange, her bulk taking up most of the interior, Vivian whimpered in dismay.

"I don't think so," Rio countered from beneath the hat Hilda had given him. "If they wanted to kill us they would have done so by now."

"Maybe they intend to torture us," Hilda suggested.

"Possibly," Tusk said, " but if so they would have taken us as we were. Instead they allowed us to change back into our clothes."

"I agree," Rio added. "My guess is they want something from us. Our best bet is to play it by ear and not surrender anything too valuable. So long as we can convince them we're worth more alive than dead we can gather information and hopefully make our escape." Moving over to Ange, Tusk kneeled down and gripped Ange's shoulders.

"Ange listen," he told her, "whatever happens, I promise that I'll keep you safe." Overhead, Vivian blushed and hid her face behind her claws while on their side of the crate, Ange saw Rio reach his free hand over to grasp onto Hilda's.

"Yeah I know," she said. "Now let's focus on what we're going to do when we land. No matter what we can't let them separate us."

"Huh?" Tusk asked. "Oh yeah good idea?"

"What's wrong with you?" Hilda asked.

"Don't tell me you're still hot and bothered," Ange asked. "Seriously? Can't you understand this isn't the time or place?"

"No I swear," Tusk promised. "That's not it at all."

"Sounds like you two were having fun," Rio chuckled. "I feel your pain. Our friends did choose the worst time to drop in."

"Ugh men!" Hilda groaned. "You all have one track minds." Vivian chirped and nodded in agreement when the entire crate suddenly dipped forward as the Brig carrying them began to dive.

"Hey watch your hands!" Ange cried

"Sorry!" Tusk said "I swear it was an accident!"

"Yeah I bet it was!"

"Will you two drop it!" Hilda yelled as she tried to help Rio keep out of the way so his arm didn't get any worse. Finally, the container was dropped onto the ground with a thud. The door was opened and the sudden light blinded them as they attempted to detangle themselves from the pile they had formed.

"You can come out now," a familiar voice said. Outside the crate, the pilots of the two DRAGON Para-mail stood with their weapons drawn. Only now they had company. Behind them were a group of women in white short tunics and pink loincloths of different lengths. They also wore thigh high white stockings with sandals though the pilot of the green unit wore hers at knee length along with a pleated short skirt while the pilot of the blue unit wore black thigh highs secured to a garter belt above her hips. And as they stepped into the open, now that their captors were in clear sight, they saw that they and the women with them had two wings sprouting from their backs as well as forked tails. But even more amazing was where they now were. In the time they had spent flying, they had apparently been brought down from the mountains into the warmer lowlands. A lush forest surrounded a massive canyon carved into the earth on top of which was built a small city. At the canyon's base, a series of pillar like plateaus rose out of the flooded gorge. Atop the center spire, the same one where they now stood, was a structure that resembled some kind of temple. And from the top of the temple, a stairway led up to a massive black stone keep perched atop the waterfall lined cliff that overlooked it all.

"Let's go," the black hair said. "The High Priestess will see you now. Before any of them could object, a sudden shriek from Vivian caught their attention and they turned around just in time to see her wobble over, a needle dart sticking out from her neck.

"Vivian!" Ange cried. "What the hell did you do to her!" In response, the two DRAGON pilots pointed their weapons at them.

"The Slyphis daughter is no longer your concern," said the one in green. "We will see to her care now." Ange grit her teeth but Ri grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Don't do anything stupid," he warned. "Right now they have the advantage."

"Let's go see this High Priestess," Tusk suggested. "Then we can figure out what to do next. I don't think they're going to hurt Vivian. They do seem to know all about her so let's leave her to them." Begrudgingly, Ange relaxed and alongside the others followed after their two escorts. Into the temple they went and up the stairway toward the keep. Once inside, torches lit their way through the halls as they were led deeper inside.

"Hey," Hilda whispered. "Haven't you noticed something's missing here? Or rather some people?" Now that Ange thought about it, Hilda was right. In all the time they had been here they had passed several women, all of whom gave Tusk and Rio second glances, but no men. Finally, they stood before a pair of large red doors flanked by two guardswomen with spears.

"Naga...Kaname," one of the guards said. Judging by how the guard glanced at each of their escorts in turn, Naga had to be the one in blue and Kaname the one in green. "The High Priestess has been awaiting you. Are these the False Humans?"

"They are," said Naga. _False humans?_ Ange wondered. _That's what the pilot of the red unit referred to me as._ Grasping the handle rings, the guards pulled the doors open and they found themselves gazing on what had to be the keep's main hall. Red pillars and tripod brazier torches lined the walls while at the far end, a five-level shrine rose up before them. On each level, a figure sat on opposing sides behind a silk screen that hung from the ceiling. And at the very top, a single small figure sat behind a bamboo blind. _That's the High Priestess?_ Ange thought as they approached the alter. _She doesn't even look old enough to be a flower girl._

"Let me handle this," Rio suddenly whispered to her. "Something like this requires a diplomatic touch."

"Excuse me, I'll have you know I used to interact with heads of state. I can be very diplomatic."

"Yeah that look you gave the High Priestess says otherwise. Just let me do the talking alright."

"High Priestess," Kaname called, "we are here." Behind the screens, the various figures began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Two women from another world," said the High Priestess. "And two men as well. Tell me...what are your names." Removing his hat, Rio stepped forward and their escorts readied their weapons in case he tried anything.

"My name is Rio," he said. "This is Hilda. And they are Ange and Tusk. To whom do I have the honor of addressing?"

"I am Aura Midgardia. Descendant of the Great Mother and guide to the Children of Aura in her stead."

"So then is that what you refer to yourselves as?" Rio asked. "The 'Children of Aura'?" Ange felt her patience rapidly begin to wear away. If Rio's idea of diplomacy was to just go around in circles with these people then she wouldn't stay quiet for long.

"It is. Now you will answer my questions. How did you manage to come here? No singularity has opened as of late." Rio's eyes darted across the hall, seemingly looking for any potential escape routes.

"I can't say for certain how we came here," he finally said. "All I can say honestly say is that something transported us here without our intention."

"Liar!" snapped one of the figures on the third tier of the alter. "You flew here on that cursed machine!" So they knew about Villkiss and what it could do?

"Answer the High Priestess's questions!" another ordered.

"Are those really men?" one asked.

"How did you come to be acquainted with the Slyphis girl?"

"What is your true objective?"

"What is your connection to that man?" As one question after another assaulted them, Ange felt her anger grow until finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Just shut up!" she snapped. A collective gasp arose from the figures on the alter. "In case you haven't noticed we're just as confused as you. What is this place? Who are you? Why do you keep attacking us? You want answers then you'd better give us..." before she could finish, Tusk and Hilda grabbed ahold and pulled her back, their hands covering her mouth.

"What is wrong with you?" Hilda growled as someone began to chuckle.

"You certainly have a daring spirit." From the level beneath the High Priestess, one of the figures stood up and moved into view. As she did, Ange felt herself go numb with shock. In addition to the pink tunic she had worn last time, the figure before her now wore an ankle length red skirt and a golden crown that resembled a pair of DRAGON wings.

"You again!" she gasped.

"Wait again?" Rio repeated.

"She was the pilot of the red unit! The one that almost destroyed Arzenal!"

"Captain of the Guard," the girl said, "and Princess of the Freyja, Salamandinay. I am pleased to welcome you, inhabitants of the False Earth." If it wasn't bad enough she had come face to face once more with the one who had nearly killed everyone on Arzenal, the condescending tone of this Salamantina only stoked Ange's ire even more.

"You know them?" the High Priestess asked.

"Indeed. She is the pilot of Villkiss who matched my Enryugo in battle. And the golden haired man is the one who fought Kaname's Hekiryugo. Apparently, he is one of the renegade denizens of their world." Once more, the figures seated along the alter gasped and whispered back and forth.

"The pilot of Villkiss!"

"He actually fought one of the Ryuu-shin-ki with his stolen power!"

"They are dangerous!"

"We cannot allow them to leave!"

"We must dispose of them now!" Ange smirked and shrugged.

"Go ahead," she dared them. "It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to execute me. But don't think you'll have any more luck than they did."

"You do remember that you didn't do so by yourself right?" Hilda reminded her.

"You dare threaten the High Priestess?" Naga growled as she drew her swords.

"Shrine maidens, council members, please hold!" Salamandino called out. Descending the stairs, she gestured for Naga and Kaname to lower their weapons as she turned to address the others. "This girl is able to pilot a Ragna-mail. That in itself bears great weight. Until we learn all that we can, I feel it would be wise to keep them alive. If it pleases you, then allow me to take responsibility for them." After another round of whispering, the High Priestess gestured for silence.

"Very well then. Salamandinay, I shall entrust this matter to you."

"Thank you your holiness," Salamana said with a bow before turning to them. "Please follow me."

"Great," Ange heard Hilda grumble. "Another dungeon."

* * *

Like Hilda, Rio had half expected them all to be separated and placed under lock and key. To his surprise, Salamandinay had private quarters prepared for them. Like the rest of the keep, the room they found themselves in was sparsely decorated, giving in an open but not exactly barren feel to it. The main piece of furniture was a futon set on the hardwood floor while light was provided by a series of standing paper lanterns. "Ange and Tusk wasn't it?" she asked. "This shall be your room. Rio and Hilda, yours is through that door there. Naga, Kaname, you may take your leave."

"What?" Naga gasped. "But my lady..." a simple glance from Salamandinay was enough to silence her and they both departed through the sliding main door.

"This is pretty cozy for a prison cell," Ange noted. Rio had to admit she had a point. Aside from the rough ride, this wasn't how one was expected to be treated by a wartime enemy which for all intents and purposes they and the DRAGONS were.

"You may find this odd," Salamandinay answered, "but I do not intend to treat you as prisoners."

"What about Vivian?" Hilda pointed out.

"Is that what you have named the Slyphis girl? She is currently being treated. You may visit her once they are done." Stepping towards Rio, Salamandinay parted the right flap of his jacket to expose his sing bound arm. "I see you are injured. I shall have Dr. Gecko see to your arm once she is done with your friend. In the meantime, I have also ordered our technicians to commence repair of your machinery."

"Well isn't that generous," Ange said. "And what do you want in exchange?" Salamandinay gestured to a corner of the room separated by a screen.

"I simply wish to talk. Come join me." The group exchanged bemused looks but ultimately did as she requested. Behind the screen, the floor was covered with straw mats, in the center of which was a clay pot atop a low brazier and a lacquer tray carrying bowels, a jar, and several bamboo utensils. As they took their seat, Salamandinay set down her sword and set about preparing refreshments. From the jar, she scooped several servings of green powder into five bowels to which she then added hot water from the pot before beating the mix into a paste with a whisk.

"Excuse me," Rio asked, "but is that a tea ceremony?" Salamandinay looked up with an impressed smile as she began to add more water

"Indeed it is. Are you a practitioner as well Sir Rio?"

"Not exactly. But my friend Kamaitachi loves ancient traditions and he sometimes involves me and others in them."

"I see. I certainly hope you can forgive my overlooking of certain steps."

"Not at all. I can understand that our presence here was unforeseen."

"Unforeseen," she agreed as she handed him a bowel. "But not unpleasant." She then handed a bowel to each of the others, though he couldn't help notice Hilda accepted hers with a cold glare at her hostess. "Please drink. I am sure you must all be very weary." Rio took a sip and savored the bitter brew as it flowed down his throat.

"A good blend," he said. Hilda however made the mistake of tilting back her entire bowel and the shock of the flavor nearly made her gag.

"Was it not to your liking?" Salamandinay asked.

"What do you think?" she coughed. "How can you drink something like that?"

"It's not meant to be chugged," he told her. "Take it in sips and don't rush it."

"Excuse me," Tusk suddenly said. "But we do have a lot of questions."

"But of course Sir Tusk."

"You and the others refer to this as the 'True Earth'. What does that mean?"

"And what exactly are you?" Ange added. "People or DRAGONS?"

"We are humans of course," Salamandinay explained. "As for your question Sir Tusk, we call our world the True Earth because it is the origin of all humanity."

"That doesn't make any sense," Hilda argued. "WE'RE humans and we definitely aren't from here." Salamandinay hummed as she took a sip from her bowel.

"And what if I told you there was more than one Earth? That your Earth and ours exist side by side in different universes?"

"So then this is Earth," Rio said, "just with a different history than our own."

"Exactly. I assume you saw for yourself when you were dwelling in the ruins. An entire civilization laid to waste by greed and war. When this happened, a group of humans from our world migrated to yours which they then made their own."

"You mean they just gave up on their own world?" Tusk asked.

"The full story is a bit more complicated than that," Salamandinay explained, "but essentially that is what happened."

"I think I understand," Ange said. As she sipped from her bowel, Rio saw that Ange's eyes were locked on Salamandinay. And the way she looked at her set off his alarm. Nudging Hilda's as side with his elbow, Rio caught her attention and gestured back to Ange. "And considering how you keep attacking our world then you have a way of getting us back there!" With a surge of movement, Ange smashed her bowl against the wall.

"Ange wait!" Tusk yelled. Grabbing the longest piece, Ange lunged for Salamandinay when Rio thrust out his leg to trip her and she fell onto the floor. Before she could recover, Hilda had pounced on top of Ange, grabbing her shoulder in one hand and her wrist in the other to twist into a joint lock. "Hilda what the hell!"

"What part of 'don't do anything stupid' wasn't clear to you?" Rio asked.

"Tusk do something!" Ange yelled. "You're supposed to be my knight now help me!" From behind the screen, the door slid open and Naga and Kaname ran back into the room.

"Lady Salamandinay!" Kaname cried.

"You barbarians!" Naga growled. "I knew we couldn't trust you!"

"It is alright," Salamandinay assured them as she picked up the shard Ange had dropped. "We are merely having a diplomatic disagreement." Once Ange was disarmed, Hilda released her and she sat back up and glared at Tusk.

"Some help you are,"she grumbled as she rubbed her wrist.

"It's true," Salamandinay admitted. "We do have a way for you to return. But if so what then?" All eyes turned to their hostess as she finished her tea. "What awaits you? A life of servitude killing my brethren with your machines? Do you truly miss it that much?"

"Shut it!" Ange growled. "After all you've done you've got no right to be all high and mighty." Salamandinay sighed and set down her bowel.

"False humans from a False Earth fighting a False War. There is much that you do not know." Taking up the shard Ange had nearly attacked her with, Salamandinay handed it back to her, much to their surprise. "Come with me and I will explain further. If you wish, you may take me as your hostage while we do so. Naga, Kaname, attend to the others while I am gone." Picking up her sword, Salamandinay made her way towards the door with Ange in tow.

"Hey now wait a minute," they heard her call. "How am I supposed to hold you hostage if you leave me behind?"

* * *

Upon securing transportation for them, Salamandinay led the pilot of Villkiss out of the temple keep to where one of the people of Vivel was waiting for them. "Come," she gestured as he lowered his neck. "He will take us to where we need to go." Ange gave her an incredulous stare to which Salamandinay couldn't help but giggle. "If you are scared we could always walk." The girl scowled and climbed on behind her.

"Just get on with it," she said as she beckoned with the shard in her hand. Once they were both secured between his horns, the son of Vivel spread his wings and took to the sky. Over the city they flew towards the far end of the gorge where a single massive structure stood in the center of a clearing.

"Do you see it?" she asked. "That is our destination." Behind her, Ange peered over her shoulder and her eyes widened in surprise.

"It's the Dawn Pillar," she said. "So it exists in this world as well."

"Indeed. We however call it the Tower of Aura. Long ago, it was one of several Dracunium reactors scattered across the globe."

"I heard about that in the ruins," Ange remembered. "What exactly is Dracunium?"

"According to the ancient texts, Dracunium was a super symmetric particle discovered at the end of the 22nd century that contains a copious amount of energy. It was hoped that Dracunium would bring peace and plenty to the world. Instead, it became the cause of a war between those who sought to use its power to gain dominion over all. I assume you saw the effects afterward."

"Yeah," Ange said, a frown on her face as if remembering something terrible. Finally, their ride landed atop the tower's shattered apex and lowered his head so they could dismount.

"This way," Salamandinay beckoned. "We must now proceed to the heart of the tower."

* * *

After their leader had left with Ange, Naga and Kaname had agreed to take them to see Vivian. As they made their way through the temple complex, Tusk couldn't help notice the attention he and Rio drew from the women they passed. Hilda noticed it as well and made sure to keep her arm thoroughly entwined with Rio's. It made Tusk glad to see whatever had happened between them had been resolved though it also made him feel like a third wheel. He just hoped wherever Ange had gone with Salamandinay that she wasn't picking a fight. Down the main stairway they went and across to the interior of the western plateau where finally, their two escorts stopped before a door and knocked.

"Dr. Gecko," Naga called. "May we come in?"

"By all means," a woman's voice answered. The door slid open and they looked in on what seemed like an examination room of some kind. At a desk set against one wall, a woman with chin length orange hair and dressed in a scientist's smock with striped green stockings sat looking over a medical file. On the bed across from her, a familiar figure leapt off when she saw who had come to visit.

"Hey guys!" Vivian beamed. "Good to see you!" Like the other DRAGONS, Vivian had been dressed in their style with a short yellow tunic and loincloth.

"Vivian," Rio cried. "We're glad to see you're alright."

"How did you get back to normal?" Hilda asked.

"Here's a pop quiz," Vivian sang, "How did Vivian get back to her adorable self? Time's up! The answer is...um...actually I forgot." With a chuckle, the doctor at the desk set down her file and came towards them.

"I made some adjustments to your genotype D control factor," she explained. "Now you'll be able to maintain your human form indefinitely."

"Oh yeah that." Meanwhile, the doctor's attention shifted towards Tusk and Rio.

"So these are the two men you found?" Moving closer, she cupped both their chins in her hands, her teal eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "They're even better than I hoped. I can certainly make use of them."

"Use of us?" Tusk asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I'd like to know," Hilda demanded as she placed herself between Rio and the doctor.

"Excuse me Dr. Gecko," Naga interrupted. "But before you get ahead of yourself this one has a broken arm. Lady Salamandinay has requested that you deal with that first." Looking down, Dr. Gecko pursed her lips as she surveyed the damage.

"Well I suppose you can't do much with a disabled limb. We'll run some tests and see what can be done." For the next half hour, the doctor performed an examination on Rio; taking blood samples, checking his heart and lungs, and having him strip down to his underwear before lying down in a medical scanner.

"Is all this really necessary?" Hilda asked. Tusk could understand her frustration. Despite their initial antagonism, both Naga and Kaname seemed more than a little distracted by Rio's state of undress.

"Your peoples' physiology is significantly different from our own," Dr. Gecko explained. "I have to be sure that any potential treatment I give him won't have any unintended side effects. And there we are. Give me a moment to confer the data. It seems like the break is a clean one so that in itself is promising." Once the doctor left, Kaname and Naga exchanged glances before approaching Rio as he rose off the scanner's gurney.

"Why don't you just take a picture," Hilda sniped. "I swear it's like you people have never seen a man before."

"That's because we haven't," Naga replied.

"I've noticed that," Rio said. "Why aren't there any men here?"

"That and many things is what we would like to discuss with you," Kaname said.

* * *

Down the elevator shaft Ange rode with Salaman-whatever her name was. To her surprise, the platform seemed to work the same as the Mana lifts in her world, lowering itself through gravity manipulation although Sala-whatsit controlled it through a console rather then mentally. _You know, I'll just refer to her as Sala,_ she decided. _Seriously though how far down does this shaft go?_ she wondered. By her estimate, they had already reached the bottom and were now underground. As they descended, Sala continued her story.

"As I said back at the temple. When the war was over, some of the survivors departed for your world and they founded what you refer to as the Age of Mana." _Oh great this story again_ , Ange grumbled. _What are you and Jill pen pals?_ "However, not all left behind perished in the polluted wasteland that our world had become. A select portion learned to adapt by altering their bodies at the genetic level to thrive on the pollution rather than perish." Finally, the shaft opened up and they found themselves in a massive underground chamber. Descending to the bottom of the spherical cavern, the platform settled into a depression and Sala stepped off.

"What is this place?" Ange wondered. In response, Sala took her hand and a sudden flash of energy travelled up Ange's arm, making her gasp in alarm as the world faded to black. Then, a sudden pinprick of light appeared in the void and began to grow in size and intensity to near blinding levels. When her eyes adjusted, Ange looked up and was overcome in awe. Before her was the largest DRAGON she had ever seen, even bigger than the First-of she and the others had fought. It's pristine body shone with a golden light and her wings stretched the length of the entire chamber while its three hinged jaw opened to unleash a roar that pierced Ange all the way to her core.

"Long ago, this was the dwelling place of Aura, the first and greatest of our ancestors. It was she who altered our flesh so that we might survive the damaged Earth. To use your own terminology, she was the first DRAGON."

"How...how are you doing this?" Ange asked. "I'm a Norma. The Light of Mana doesn't affect me."

"That's because this is not the Light of Mana," Sala answered. "It is the Light of Aura, a sacred power that has been passed down from the Great Mother herself." As Sala spoke, the giant DRAGON vanished and they now found themselves outside. All around them, DRAGONS of different shapes and sizes paraded through and soared over a valley strewn with limestone spires, the peaks and ridges of which were covered with strange trees whose leaves glowed with an unearthly purple light. "Once we no longer needed to fear the Dracunium radiation, under Aura's guidance we dedicated our lives to atoning for the greed and misdeeds of our predecessors." From Sala's back, her wings suddenly extended to their full length and Ange cried out as she found herself pulled into the air alongside her. With a bird's eye view of the valley, Ange watched as both the larger DRAGONS and the smaller Schooners grazed on the glowing foliage. "The trees absorb the Dracunium radiation from the ecosystem," Sala explained. "We then consume it so that it becomes stabilized in our bodies. The males however absorb far more than the females, hence their larger size and their inability to assume human form. When they mate, the females return to human form and bear children. When the sons come of age, they assume their transformed state and join their fathers while the daughters aid the mothers in the management of our society. And so, we have lived like this for over five centuries. Unfortunately, Aura is no longer here." Sala removed her hand and the vision faded.

"What happened?" Ange asked. "Did she die?"

"No," Sala shook her head. "300 years ago, she was taken from us. The one responsible was the same man who discovered Dracunium, created the Ragna-mail, and ruined our world before leaving for another only to return and steal our Great Mother for his own foul use. The one you know as Embryo."

* * *

Naga and Kaname broke the connection and the vision faded. Rio looked around at the circle he and the others had formed with their two guards and they seemed just as overwhelmed as he felt. _So that was Aura_ , he thought. _That's what Embryo was talking about._ And that 'Light of Aura' that they used to show her to them. Was that what Embryo meant when he said Aura was speaking to him? Rio admitted that in a way it felt familiar but he couldn't place it. As he looked at Naga and Kaname, he wondered if perhaps he should tell them that but decided not to. At the moment they were still enemies. Best to wait until Ange got back and tell the others when they were all alone.

"In Aura's absence," Kaname continued, " leadership fell to her descendants, the High Priestess and the clan council. And while they have guided us well, the absence of our Great Mother left a hole that can never be filled."

"But I don't get it," Vivian interrupted. "Why would this Embryo guy want to take Aura?"

"Well duh," Hilda said, "because he could. Why other reason does a bastard like him need?"

"Oh he had a reason," Kaname answered. "And it should be obvious."

"What are you getting at?" Tusk asked. Stepping forward, Naga glared down at Rio.

"Tell me," she said, "what is the basis of your entire world?" The edge in her voice and the cold fury in her eyes took Rio by surprise but he steadied himself to answer.

"The Light of Mana," he told her

"And where does it come from? What is its source?"

"The Light comes from the universe. But what does...wait. Are you saying..."

"That is correct," Kaname answered. "Your world, it's prosperity, and the Light of Mana that empowers it. All of it is derived from the pure Dracunium within Aura."

"But why?" Tusk asked.

"When Embryo discarded this world," Kaname continued, "he sought one where he could recreate humanity to suit his own aesthetics. He chose yours because it was one where Dracunium was unknown. Thus, he could present it as a miracle energy. But as time went on and his false humans grew in number, so did their consumption of the Dracunium energy. More than the sole reactor he had built could sustain."

"So he took Aura to serve as some kind of power booster," Rio interrupted.

"Exactly," Naga grimaced. "But as great as Aura's power is, it is not infinite. As you consume her power for your own selfish needs, it must be replenished. Now where do you think that energy comes from?

"How the hell are we supposed to know?" Hilda cried. "We're just finding out about all this today!"

"I think I know," Tusk said. "When Ange was first staying with me, we witnessed a group of government aircraft transporting a giant DRAGON carcass frozen in a block of ice."

"And DRAGONS harvested by Arzenal are taken to Misurugi," Rio finished, a numb shock spreading through him as everything finally came together. "Oh God!"

"I'm afraid so," Akame nodded. "The singulars as you know them are opened by none other than the Dawn Pillar of your world. When they open, we feel Aura's presence and are compelled to fly through them in order to locate her. And once in your world, our people are slaughtered like livestock while the Dracunium within them is harvested and fed into Aura."

"No way," Vivian gasped.

"How horrible," Tusk muttered. "It's even worse than what he did to my people."

"I...I didn't know," Rio whispered.

"And you think that excuses you from responsibility?" Naga hissed. "Do you have any idea the number of our brethren have been slaughtered? Are you really that shocked? Did you never once question where your precious Light came from? Our peoples' blood is on your hands and all because your...

SHUT UP!" Hilda screamed. Seizing a laboratory jar, Hilda hurled it at Naga's face who dodged in time to let it shatter on the wall behind her. Laying her hands on Rio's shoulders, Hilda cast a death glare at them both. "You don't know a damn thing about Rio, what's he's sacrificed or how he's suffered! So don't you even think of putting him in with them!"

"That's right!" Vivian agreed. "Rio's a hero! And anyone who disagrees is picking a fight with me too!"

"Believe me," Tusk added. "I get why you're angry. Embryo destroyed my entire people. But Rio and his allies, they've fought against Embryo as well. If you declare him guilty just because of association then you become no better than Embryo." Naga was about to say something else but Kaname cut her off.

"Enough Naga. This is not what Lady Salamandinay instructed of us." Before anything else could be said, Dr. Gecko returned pushing a cart on which rested a device that resembled a hinged cuff large enough to contain an entire arm. Along the upper and lower clamps, a cluster of spine like protrusions were sporadically set along their surface while on a pole set along the cart's back suspended three IV bags that fed down into the device.

"Wonderful news," she announced. "It seems your biology is compatible enough to be treated with the bone knitter."

"Excellent," Kaname applauded as she turned back to Rio. "With the bone knitter, your arm will be healed in no time." Meanwhile, Dr. Gecko busied herself with a hypospray.

"The process however is rather painful so I'll have to put you down first," she explained. "Why don't you all head back to your quarters and I'll send for you when it's done."

"That would probably be for the best," Tusk agreed.

"I think I'll stay, " Hilda decided.

"I assure you," Kaname said, "you needn't fear for his..."

"Psst," Vivian beckoned. Kaname bent down and Vivian whispered something that made her blush deeply.

"Oh! Well why didn't she just say so? Come now let's leave them be."

"Wait a minute!" Hilda demanded as the others were quickly herded out the door. "What did she say?" Vivian simply smiled and gave her a thumbs up as the door closed behind them.

"Over here please," Dr. Gecko beckoned to a nearby bed. "Lie down with you right arm facing out." Jumping off the scanner gurney, Rio transferred to the cot and positioned himself as the doctor requested. As Dr. Gecko began to prep the machine she had brought in, Hilda pulled up a chair so she could sit next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah fine," he said. Hilda frowned as if knowing he was lying. Before he could say anything else, Dr. Gecko shot him full of anesthetic and Rio fell into a less than restful sleep.

* * *

Ange was speechless. If what Sala had told her was true then she and the other Norma had been nothing more than accessories to genocide this entire time. "Do you understand? Your existence is false. You exist solely to plunder and kill because that is how HE designed you to be. And now that you know the truth, do you still intend to go back?"

"I do," she said. "Because even if what you say is true, it's still my home. And whatever your deal with Embryo is it's got nothing to do with me."

"I see. Then I will have no choice but to stop you. Otherwise, you might wind up killing more of my brethren." Ange sneered and pointed the shard at Sala. It was time to teach this holier than though lizard bitch a lesson.

"Just try it. I'm not so easy to..." something slapped her wrist and Ange dropped the makeshift knife in surprise. Pulling back her tail, Sala spread her wings and beckoned for Ange to come on. "Damn you!" Ange charged and punched but Sala weaved out of the way, her wings carrying her up and around to grab Ange's wrists from behind.

"Do not force me to kill you," she warned. "Unlike your kind we do not revel in pain and violence."

"Except for when you tried to kill everyone on Arzenal!" she spat. With a twist of her waist, Ange pulled herself free and threw Sala off of her. "Do you have any idea how many people you killed?"

"Is it any different from how many of my people have been killed by you?" Sala countered. "I did not want to use Enryugo's Discord Phasers but I had my orders and my duty. There was no evidence that you Norma would ally with us nor could we risk contacting you and allowing you to reveal our presence to your masters. If our roles were reversed, can you honestly say you wouldn't do the same...Princess Angelize Ikaruga Misurugi?" Ange's rage faded to shock at Sala's accusation. How did she know her true name? "Surprised?" Sala smirked. "I know all about you thanks to Lizardia, our spy in the Imperial Palace. Though you may know her as Riza Rundog."

"Wait what?" she gasped.

"We sent her across when a singularity opened. Though we had hoped her skills as a soldier would grant her access to vital information as a guard, we never expected her to catch the fancy of your elder brother." That condescending smirk on her face was too much and Ange's rage finally exploded.

"It...it was you!" she screamed. Lunging for Sala, Ange furiously punched but Sala's wings kept her safely out of reach. "You took everything from me!" Swinging her leg in a high roundhouse, Ange aimed for Sala's head when her opponent caught her attack and twisted, throwing Ange up in a circle and down onto the floor. Before Ange could counter, Sala had pinned her leg across Ange's throat.

"To be accurate your brother was the one responsible. We simply chose not to interfere." Ange's lungs burned from lack of air as her vision began to fade.

"I swear..." she wheezed, "...I'll...kill...you..."

And then everything went black.

* * *

Humming to herself, Dr. Gecko checked the patient's progress through her datapad. Every once in a while, she would cast a glance over at the man who lay sleeping on the bed as the bone knitter tended to his wounds. Such a shame she couldn't give this 'Rio's' body a more thorough exam. After all, if her thesis was correct then in addition to their medicine, the false humans might be compatible with them in other ways as well. Unfortunately, she doubted the red-haired female accompanying him would permit that. She had stayed by his side the entire time his arm was being repaired. _I wonder if all their females are as territorial or if this is an individual trait_ , she thought. Well, at the very least, being able to witness their species' actual ritual should be equally fascinating.

"So how does this thing work exactly?" the female, Hilda was her name, asked.

"The bone knitter uses monofilament needles to inject synthetic proteins directly into the bone tissue. These proteins seal and reconnect the fractures to enable accelerated healing." A sudden light flashed on her screen along with a message from Lady Salamandinay. "And it seems we are finished." Deactivating the bone knitter, Dr. Gecko removed the device and set his arm back down along the bed. His bicep was swollen, red, and pockmarked with needle marks but that was the typical side effect. After wrapping the limb in a fresh bandage, she then injected him with a stimulant to bring him out.

"He should awaken in a few moments," she assured the female. "Just tell him to avoid excessive stress and his arm should be back to full capacity in about a week. Now it seems your friend has had a bit of a tussle with Lady Salamandinay so I'll just go check on her." Taking a file on the Slyphis girl she had treated earlier, Dr. Geko left the two visitors and made her way through the temple's research and medical wing. Judging by the commotion, it seemed like the others had already learned of their friend's arrival

"What the hell did you do to her?" a male voice yelled from down the hall.

"She attacked me and I was forced to defend myself," Lady Salamandinay's voice replied. "You needn't worry as I've already sent for Dr. Gecko."

"That's not the point!"

Upon reaching the room, Dr. Gecko found the second human male arguing with Lady Salamandinay. Naga and Kaname stood nearby, their hands on their weapons in case he attacked while the Sylphis girl stood by the bed where the blond female lay resting.

"Come on Tusk take it easy," the Sylphis gir pleaded.

"How am I supposed to take it easy when she's hurt!" the male cried.

"Allow me," Dr. Gecko interrupted. Stepping over to the bed, a cursory exam showed her stable though like the male with the broken arm in a somewhat fitful sleep. "As Lady Salamandinay said she'll be fine. Now then, as requested, I've run additional tests my lady and the first one is complete. Here is the information." Lady Salamandinay accepted the file Dr. Gecko handed to her and smiled as she looked it over.

"Excellent. And what of the 'other' tests?"

"We're still awaiting those. I should have the results within 24 hours."

"Very well then. I shall attend to this matter first. Naga, Kaname, come along please."

"Right away my lady," Naga agreed. As Lady Salamandinay and her retainers left the room, Tusk, the second male, went to the side of Ange, the blonde female.

"Don't worry," the Slyphis girl assured him. "Salamandinay doesn't seem like a liar so I'm sure she'll be fine." Tusk managed an uncertain smile.

"I hope so." Now that she finally had a moment to herself, Dr. Gecko took a moment to analyze the second sample. Like Rio, he clearly made an effort to keep himself in top physical shape. Though as a younger male he was of course more compact and streamlined yet hardly inferior. Pulling her datapad, Dr. Gecko sent a message to her staff to meet her in exam room 12.

"Excuse me," she said. "Tusk wasn't it? It might be a while before she regains consciousness. If you'd like, perhaps you'd be willing to pass the time by helping me in my research."

* * *

After the doctor left, Hilda finally allowed herself to relax. Something about the way this Dr. Gecko looked at Rio set her alarms off. It was the same way Zola used to look at new recruits. And the knowledge that he and Tusk were the only men in the entire world didn't help much either. _I was hoping I might get a chance to relax_ , she thought. _Now it looks as if I'll have to spend my entire time here on guard duty_. With a sigh, Hilda looked down at Rio who still had yet to awaken from the anesthetic. _You can be a real headache sometimes_ , she thought as she stroked his forehead. This was the second time in as many days that she had watched over him like this. But after all he had put up with from her she guessed it was only fair. Especially after what he had done for her last night. Bareing herself to him like that was the hardest thing she had ever done. Hilda could still remember the fear of hearing his disgust at her or the slam of a door as he turned away from her. But instead, Rio had embraced her, even though she could tell it was hurting his arm to do so. And then he had called himself her knight. It was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard but also the kindest thing anyone had ever done for her. And then there was what had happened afterwards. Hilda could still feel the warmth of Rio's palm on her cheek and how he had lowered himself towards her. Would he really have kissed her? Would she have let him? And what would have happened afterwards?

Hilda's eyes wavered over Rio's lips and suddenly felt herself lowering towards him. _Am I really doing this?_ she wondered. _Am I about to actually kiss a man?_ Slowly, Hilda continued to close the distance. But when she was less than an inch away she suddenly stopped. _What am I doing?_ she asked herself. If she didn't get on with it Rio was bound to awaken or someone would walk in on them and she'd never hear the end of it. Especially if it was Vivian. _Stop being such a wimp_ , she told herself. _He already tried to so its not like he doesn't want it_. _Just do it and no one will find out._

Not even Rio.

The realization of that truth hit her like a hammer and Hilda pulled away. _Not like this_ , she decided. _I want him to want it too. And I want him to know it_. No sooner had she done so, then Rio stirred as his eyes finally opened. "Welcome back," she said. "How do you feel?" Rising up, Rio flexed his bandaged arm and grimaced slightly.

"Feels like its on fire but I at least I can move it again."

"The doctor said it'll be as good as new in about a week."

"Well thankfully that's one problem solved." Rising off the bed, Rio went over to where his clothes had been laid out prior to Dr. Gecko's exam. As he dressed, Hilda could tell from the time he was taking that something was on his mind.

"Okay what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Clearly it's not." Moving towards him, Hilda took his hands in hers and looked him in the eye. "Just tell me." Rio sighed and looked to the ground.

"It's just what Naga and Kaname said."

"You mean that? You can't blame yourself for something you had no idea was going on. How do you think I feel? I at least thought I was protecting myself but now I know I've been hunting people to be used as fuel."

"It's not just that. I thought I understood the world. I thought I knew the truth. But it was all a lie. The Light of Mana, my entire world, and I built my life around them. Then there's Sarah and everyone else who died because of those lies. I just don't know what to believe anymore." Hilda frowned as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "Hilda?"

"Just shut up," she told him. "Put your arms around me just like last night. Do it." Slowly, Rio did as he was told. "What are you feeling now?" She felt his face lower towards her head as he hummed in thought.

"Good. Really good."

"Is that a lie?" she asked.

"I guess not."

"What about last night?" she said. "When you pledged yourself to me. Was that a lie?"

"Of course it wasn't." Hilda smiled up at him.

"Because this Embryo guy doesn't control everything," she told him. "He didn't make you who you are. You did. You chose to reject the world he made, to protect the Norma when everyone else despised them. None of that was a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth. So now that you know what are you going to do now?" Rio thought it over and finally smiled.

"I'll keep doing what I've been doing," he decided. "It's just now I've got even more reasons to take him down."

"We both do," Hilda said. Again, the two of them found themselves staring into each other's eyes. "So, the doctor said that Ange was back. Maybe we should go talk with her and see what she found out."

"Yeah good idea," Rio agreed as he put on his hat. "Something tells me leaving Ange alone with Salamandinay may not have been the best idea." Out into the hallway they went but when they tried to retrace their steps found themselves lost. "I don't get it," Rio said. "I'm positive that we came this way."

"Maybe we could ask directions?" Hilda suggested.

"From whom?" Rio had a point. Where was everyone?

"HELP ME!" someone screamed.

"What the hell?" Hilda wondered.

"That was Tusk!" Rio realized.

* * *

"Hey you okay?" Ange opened her eyes and she found herself back at the Hotel Mu La Flaga. The window that had been shattered was whole once again and as she sat up, Ange felt bedsheets along her bare skin. Across the room at a credenza, Tusk stood in his shorts pouring two cups of coffee.

"Yeah I'm fine," she groaned. Wrapping the bedsheet around her naked form, Ange shifted to the bedside as Tusk came over and handed her a cup before sitting beside her. Ange sighed as she leaned against his slim but toned frame and took a sip from her coffee. Was it all just a dream? And why was she naked? Did she and Tusk actually do it? And if so why didn't she feel any different? Well, better to be here like this than with that slimy lizard.

"Sounds like you were having quite a dream."

"You have no idea," Ange grimaced. "I got my ass kicked by a disgusting self-righteous lizard bitch?"

"A self righteous lizard bitch huh?" Hooking her chin, Tusk lifted Ange's gaze and she found herself face to face with Sala.

"Do you mean me?...

…With a scream, Ange launched herself off the bed. Someone next to her cried out in surprise as well and Ange looked over to see Vivian standing beside her.

"Man you're scary!" she gasped.

"Vivian?" Ange asked. "You're human again."

"Bingo! Don't me ask me how though. I keep forgetting. But Dr. Gecko says I can shift back and forth whenever I want."

"Not exactly." Looking around, Ange saw that she was in some kind of an infirmary. The speaker was another DRAGON woman dressed in a white smock and striped stockings with chin length orange hair. If Ange had to guess then this had to be Dr. Gecko. "Your D control factor still needs to be stabilized so you'll have to wait a week. Now then, are you in any discomfort?" Ange frowned and rubbed her throat. The last thing she remembered was passing out while Sala strangled her.

"Not really."

"Glad to hear it. Lady Salamandinay didn't even leave a bruise so I could tell she went easy on you." Easy huh? Well Ange decided she would just have to show her why going easy on an enemy was a huge mistake. "Where's everyone else?"

"Your friends Hilda and Rio are tending to Rio's broken arm," the doctor answered. "And your friend Tusk is helping us in vital research."

"You should have seen Tusk's face when they brought you in," Vivian told her. "He was totally freaking out!"

"I see. Wait, what do you mean research?"

"HELP ME!" Ange's head snapped around at the sudden scream. Was that Tusk? Leaping off the bed, Ange bolted for the door and ran down the hall, almost colliding with Rio and Hilda when the two of them emerged from an adjacent corridor.

"You heard it too?" Ange gasped.

"Pretty much," Hilda nodded.

"STOP IT LET ME GO!"

"That way!" Rio pointed.

"Guys wait up!" Vivian called as she chased after them. Following the screams to another exam room, Ange threw the door open and what did she see but Tusk manacled to a bed and surrounded by a group of DRAGON girls.

"KNOCK IF OFF ALREADY! LET GO! AAAAH THAT IS NOT A GOOD PLACE TO TOUCH!" Despite his screams, the DRAGON girls continued to torture him, even giggling ecstatically as they did so.

"What the hell!" Hilda cried.

"Tusk no!" Ange yelled as she charged forward, shoving the DRAGON girls out of her way. "Get away from him!"

"Oh no," Tusk wailed as he saw who had suddenly appeared. "Ange wait stop!"

"Don't worry Tusk I'll save you!" But one DRAGON girl didn't get out of the way in time and Ange's foot caught on her tail, sending her crashing onto the bed where she felt something on her face. Tusk howled in shock as Hilda and Rio pushed through as well when they suddenly stopped.

"Oh my god!" Hilda whispered as Ange stood back up.

"Ugh what was that?" she grimaced. Whatever it was she had landed on it had gotten in her mouth a bit.

"I'm not so sure I should tell you," Rio said.

"What why?" Ange asked, only to gasp in horror at the sight before her. "Wait a minute...why...why are you naked?" Behind her, Vivian came up for a closer look and gave Tusk a thumbs up.

"Hey not bad!" she cheered.

"Ange I swear," Tusk said, "I can explain."

"There's no need," Dr. Geko interrupted. "As you can see Mr. Tusk has been a huge help in our study of human sexuality. We don't get to see many mature humanoid males so the chance to study their sexual habits and behavior is quiet enlightening." As she spoke, Dr. Gecko playfully stroked Tusk's face as she cast a hungry gaze towards Rio. "Of course, once Mr. Rio fully heals he's more than welcome to contribute his own data. We'd love to see how the two samples measure up." The girls around them giggled as they turned their attention to Rio but Hilda tightened her arm around his and shot a warning glance at them all.

"Sexual studies?" Ange stammered. "Helping you?"

"Yes that's right," the doctor answered.

"I see," Ange whispered, her eye starting to twitch. Rio saw the look in her eye and pushed Hilda and Vivian away as he backed up. Meanwhile, Ange turned towards a nearby cart to retrieve a feather duster and a pair of tongs. "And while I've been going though hell you've been helping them. Isn't that nice?"

"Ange wait a minute," Tusk pleaded. "Just calm down!" Ange's eyes narrowed as she approached the bed where Tusk frantically struggled to get free.

"Maybe I should perform an experiment of my own."

* * *

After the horror had ended, Hilda and Vivian had taken Ange out into the western courtyard to cool off while Rio took Tusk to a private room to recover. _That scene will haunt me for the rest of my life_ , he shuddered. Once outside, he found Ange washing off her face and gargling at a stone water basin. Vivian handed her a towel and Hilda was watching the whole scene from the doorway. "So how is he?" she asked.

"Well he's stable," Rio said. "Guess I should be thankful for Dark breaking my arm. Otherwise I might have been the lab rat." A sudden activity caught Rio's attention and he looked up to see Salamandinay, Naga, and Kaname approaching Ange and Vivian alongside a fourth woman.

"Now what's going on?" Hilda wondered.

"Who knows," Rio shrugged. "But something tells me we'd better make sure things don't get out of control." Together, they went to join the party and Rio noticed something about the fourth woman. In her late 30's or early 40's, she wore a light blue tunic and loin cloth while her chin length hair was the same shade as Vivian's. In fact, now that he had gotten a closer look she almost looked like an older version of Vivian.

"You left your bed so I assume you are feeling better," Salamandinay greeted Ange. Ange glared angrily at the DRAGON princess but thankfully she kept her temper in check. "Lamia," Salamandinay continued as she gestured to Vivian, "this is she. We have confirmed through genetic testing that she is one of the lost daughters of the Slyphis Clan. She is without a doubt your child." _Wait what?_ Rio thought. A quick glance around and the girls seemed just about as shocked as he was.

"Mii?" the woman in blue half sobbed. "Is it really you?" Dashing forward, she seized Vivian in an embrace as she continued to weep in joy. "Mii!"

"Whoah wait a minute lady!" Vivian cried out. "The name's Vivian and..." and Vivian paused as she leaned in and sniffed the woman hugging her. "Wait. I know this scent. It's kind of like how Ersha smells. Who are you!" Lamia smiled as she loosened her hold on Vivian.

"I'm your mother."

"Your mother?" Vivian repeated. "That's kind of a strange name."

"She is the woman who gave life to you," Salamandinay explained. "Mii, or Vivian as you call her, must have been playing out in the fields when a singular opened and she instinctively flew through it in pursuit of Aura. It is a miracle she has survived for as long as she did."

"I'd say we have Jill to thank for that," Rio said. "She must have found her and had her raised as a Norma. I guess it beat the alternative and letting the people in my world kill her."

"I suppose there is truth in that," Salamandinay agreed. "Naga, Kaname, have a ceremony prepared. One of our own has returned home." And so, after nightfall, a crowd had gathered at the base of the Tower of Aura. It was a much different celebration from when Rio had last attended a ceremony in a similar location not so long ago. Instead of the rabid bloodlust from before, the people who had gathered radiated an atmosphere of joy and love, almost like one huge extended family. In addition to the humanoid females; a number of Brig, Galleon, and even a few of the Bighorns had gathered as well including a swarm of Schooners. On the steps leading up to the entrance to the Tower, Salamandinay stood with the shrine maidens alongside Vivian and Lamia. Like the crowd before them, they held paper lanterns in their hands that glowed with a soothing warmth.

"Children of Aura," Salamandinay spoke, "for many moons we have suffered the loss of countless siblings. But now, one our own has returned. Let us give thanks as we set these lanterns free. Just as they soar to the sky and return to the Earth, may the souls of our brethren ride the wheel to be reborn once more." With a toss, Salamadinay set her lantern off into the sky. Lamia nudged Vivian and together, they joined in as all present released their lights until the sky overhead was full of lanterns who rose like souls to heaven. As he stood with the girls, Rio found himself speechless as he, Hilda, and Ange bore witness to the spectacle before them. It was unlike anything they had ever seen before in their world.

"Now that's a sight," a voice said behind them. The group turned and who else but Tusk should appear.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Rio asked.

"Yeah no thanks to you," Tusk sulked. "You now Rio you could have held her back."

"And have her come after me? Forget it. You're her knight you deal with her."

"You two know I can hear everything you two say," Ange pointed out. Tusk stepped towards her but Ange simply glowered at him.

"Come on Ange why are you so mad? I swear I didn't know that was what they intended. You know my heart belongs to you ."

"It wasn't your heart they were grabbing," she reminded him.

"Well no I guess not," he admitted. Finally, Ange cracked a smile.

"You dummy," Ange giggled. And they both laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. Rio however, looked over to Hilda. Ever since Vivian and Lamia had been reunited she had hardly spoken and she had a pensive look in her eyes. He supposed that seeing the two of them reopened a wound that still had yet to fully heal. Best to just give her some space for the moment. "Still, I can't help but wonder what's going to happen now. What's their real plan? Why are they showing us this?"

"Lady Salamandinay wants you to learn about us," someone answered. They turned around, and standing behind them were Naga and Kaname. "And in turn," Naga continued, "she hopes we can learn about you as well."

"But what would be the point?" Ange said. "You've killed our people. We've killed yours. What more do we need to know?"

"I hate to say it," Rio added, "but that is a valid point. Even if we all were being manipulated by Embryo, we can't undo anything that's happened."

"Which is why the best thing to do is move forward," Kaname said. "Hatred, bitterness, wrath; all they lead to is further suffering and ruin. But humans can change. They can learn from their mistakes and correct them to make a better future. This is what Aura had taught us, and it was something I nearly forgot until I met you."

"Me?" Rio asked.

"Do you not remember? We met in battle in your world. You stood before my Hekiryugo amidst a sea of fire and ruin. You were injured, weaponless, your power drained to nothing, and yet you still challenged me. Not for glory, or to avenge the friend you mentioned, but simply to protect others. I had long assumed that the humans of your world knew nothing of courage or sacrifice, that all they knew was greed and decadence because that is how Embryo made you. But the nobility you displayed showed that perhaps they are not as corrupt as I initially thought. I hope that you will accept Lady Salamandinay's invitation so that others will realize this as well." With that, the two female warriors bowed and turned to leave.

"Honestly," they heard Naga mutter. "The princess is too kind for her own good."

"Well by all means," Kaname countered, "feel free to tell her so."

"They're asking us to stay," Tusk said.

"Should we?" Ange wondered.

"Who knows," Rio answered as he looked back to the base of the tower where Vivian stood arm in arm with her mother. "But Vivian looks happy. We can't ask her to go back there. Not now."

"Well maybe we should stay," Hilda suddenly suggested. "Think about it. Humans. Norma. Libertus. Embryo. If we stayed here, we'd never have to worry about any of it ever again." Noone responded. They simply looked to the sky as the paper lanterns continued to rise up to the stars.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Understanding**

 _(Just so we're clear, Hilda and Rio did not have sex. They just shared a futon._

 _Also, I'd like to apologize for the unplanned hiatus. It was just one thing after another over the last few months. Between a bedbug infestation, various health problems, and moving to a new apartment, I just got overwhelmed with everything.)_

In the shadows of the back alleys of Misurugi, a lone figure in a hooded jacket made her way through the winding urban maze. It had been three days since Julio's disastrous attack on Arzenal and in that time, Lizardia had found herself completely cut off. Following her people's own failed assault on Arzenal with the Ryuu-shin-ki, Lizardia had been ordered to stand by until the false humans unveiled their response. However, events unfolded at a rate far greater than she anticipated and by the time she had returned to Misurugi, Embryo had already secured the palace. From what little she could gather, he had taken residence in the Imperial Palace by claiming guardianship of Julio's younger sister Sylvia. And if that was the case then he had already found out what the child had discovered about Lizardia the night she had wandered into Julio's room during one of their trysts. Lizardia knew she should have silenced her permanently, but the thought of killing a child, even one of her most hated enemies, had left a bitter taste in her mouth. So she had poisoned the girl enough just to keep her in a coma until her own mission was fulfilled.

From behind a corner, Lizardia peered out at the Dawn Pillar as it rose up against the night sky. It was a risk getting this close to the Imperial Palace but she had to try and reach her comrades. Once she saw the way was clear, Lizardia darted across the road and vanished into the cover of the Dawn Gardens. Had she looked up however, she would have noticed the man in black spying on her from the rooftop.

"The rat has finally poked her head out," Dark broadcast. "Move in to intercept."

* * *

As Hilda woke up, the first thing she noticed was how empty her futon felt. "Rio?" she slurred as she rubbed the haze from her eyes.

"Over here." From the doorway that led out onto the balcony, Hilda's knight leaned against the frame as he looked out onto the canyon that spread out beneath their room in the shrine's keep. Like her, he was wearing a robe supplied to them by Salama-whatever. Adjusting her own, Hilda went to join him just in time to see a trio of DRAGONS she had never seen before fly by their window. Scythe like horns sprouted from the back of long beak like heads while wings that seemed to grow from the rear limbs instead of the front carried them across the sky. "It's almost like a fairy tail isn't it?"

"That's one way of putting it," she agreed. Taking Rio's right arm, Hilda gently ran her hands along its length. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little better," he assured her. "I did some shadowboxing when I first woke up to get the kinks out." Hilda frowned but supposed there were worse ways to aggravate a healing limb. "What about you? Did you sleep alright?" Hilda smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. It was actually an interesting experience, sharing a bed with someone where she hadn't had to perform. Especially considering it was with a man. But despite him offering the whole futon to her, she had assured him it was fine and curled next to Rio as his warmth soothed her into a sleep she hadn't experienced since she was a little girl.

"Yeah. Actually I did." At that moment, a second door opened and Ange stepped out onto the balcony as well, her expression a mixture of sleep and wonder as she watched another pack of rear wings fly by

"Oh hey," she said. "You guys just wake up too?"

"Pretty much," Rio said. "Our hosts should be arriving soon so let's take some time to go over a few things." Following Ange back into her quarters, Hilda noticed that one of their group was missing.

"Where's Tusk?" she asked as she plopped down on a piece of furniture, only to cry out when her seat began to grunt and convulse. As Hilda leapt off, she and Rio looked down to see what they had first assumed was a couch was actually Tusk wrapped up in a spare futon.

"Oh yeah," Ange remembered. "I forgot you were in there."

"Will you just untie me already!" Tusk gasped, sweat beading his brow. Shaking his head, Rio grabbed on to Tusk and tugged him to his feet.

"Is this some kind of fetish?" he asked.

"Hey I offered to let him bunk with you if Hilda traded with me but she wouldn't agree to it," Ange pointed out.

"That's because I wasn't about to leave Rio unguarded with that crazy doctor on the loose," Hilda reminded her.

"Yeah well I wasn't about to sleep in the same room as a sex deviant," Ange countered.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not!" Tusk argued. "The Doctor said she wanted to run some tests and before I knew it I was tied to that bed."

"Can we focus," Rio interrupted. "We need to figure out what our next move is."

"Don't we already know?" Hilda reminded them. "According to what that Kaname girl said, Sala-whats-it wants to learn about us."

"And you believe her?" Ange grumbled as she untied the cords securing Tusk's futon. "Don't forget these are the same people who've been trying to kill us all this time." As the mattress fell free of his upper half, Tusk gave a sigh of relief as the cool air of the room rushed in to greet him.

"Yeah but if they still wanted to do that Ange then they would've," Tusk panted.

"I agree," Rio said. "And with what we've learned yesterday about this Aura and Embryo, that's a grudge we may not be able to afford anymore. We'll play nice for now and see what we can further learn about them and this world. Now, there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you all."

"Which is?" Hilda asked.

"When Embryo stripped me of the Light of Mana, he mentioned an 'Aura' and asked what I was to her. I didn't know what he meant at the time but it sounded as if he was accusing me of being in contact with her." The room fell silent as the others exchanged perplexed looks.

"So then, what does that mean?" Ange finally asked.

"If I had to guess it would mean that Aura was somehow speaking to me through the Light of Mana," Rio answered. "It makes sense in a way. If she's serving as a power source and Mana can be used as both energy and communication, then that means she's connected to every Mana using human in our world."

"Which would explain how you were able to heal so fast after the DRAGON's assault," Hilda realized. "But why you?" Rio shrugged and waved his hand at a fly that began buzzing around his head

"That's one thing I can't figure out. But let's not tell Salamandinay and the others about it just yet. After all, with the Light of Mana stripped away, even if we weren't in another world, I've been cut off from her entirely."

"I agree," Ange said. "There's no telling what they might do. Especially in regards to their own agenda."

"Come on Ange," Tusk said. "Can't you just give them the benefit of a doubt?"

"If you want to trust them then go ahead. Me, I'm not falling for their act one bit." As she spoke, Ange undid the third strap surrounding Tusk's knees. Meanwhile, the fly buzzing around Rio's head began flying around his ear and making him increasingly agitated.

"Beat it!" he snapped as he released Tusk to swat away the insect with both hands, As he did, Tusk began to wobble from the sudden lack of balance.

"Whoah whoah whoah!" he cried as and he began to lean forward.

"Watch it!" Ange cried. Before any of them could grab him, Tusk pitched forward on top of Ange wearing nothing but his shorts, his flailing limbs pulling Ange's robe apart and down her slender frame as he attempted to right himself. "Hey watch your hands!" Ange yelled as the door to the chamber suddenly opened.

"Good morning," a familiar voice called out. From around the screen separating the tea corner from the rest of the room, Sala and her two attendants appeared only to stop when they saw the pile of entwined limbs and stripped fabric on the floor before them. "Oh my, is this part of your morning copulation ritual? By all means, please continue."

* * *

After even more confusion, such as Rio and Hilda holding Ange back from beating up Tusk, the group followed their escorts to the keep's dining area. Unlike most other rooms, this one was actually pretty heavily furnished with two columns of low set dining tables running its length. And at one table, on two of the cushions set on the floor, two familiar figures were already eating breakfast.

"More please," Vivian chirped as she held out a bowel to Lamia who accepted it with an indulgent smile.

"Now Mi please remember to chew," the older woman reminded her.

"Sure thing, Your Mother." Rio heard a low growl and looked over to see Hilda looking away with a frown.

"Oh hey!" Vivian called as she saw them "Morning guys!" From her seat, Lamia turned around to greet them.

"Good morning your highness!"

"I trust you both rested soundly?" Salamandinay asked.

"Actually," Lamia continued, "I spent all of last night talking with my daughter."

"Yeah and I'm exhausted," Vivian yawned.

"I am glad to hear it...now then," she said as she turned to them, "If you please, I would like you all to join us for breakfast."

"Sounds good," Rio said. Taking a seat at the table next to Vivian and her mother's, the group looked over the spread that had been prepared for them. It was certainly more varied than any Rio had ever seen before. In addition to traditional items like rolled eggs, bits of fruit, and slices of meat. He also saw bowls of steamed rice, vegetables, and fish along with bowls of soup and dipping sauces. _Well when in Rome_ , he decided, _though it would be nice to have some of Boss's coffee blend._

"We have plenty so help yourself," Salamandinay invited. Taking up a pair of eating sticks, Rio looked over and saw that the others weren't quite sure what to do. "Like this," he demonstrated. Holding one stick in the gap between his thumb and forefinger and the second between his fore and middle finger, Rio flexed his hand and the sticks moved in a pincer. "You can also stab with the tips."

"I see you are familiar with the use of _hashi_ ," Salamandinay observed.

"Just another thing I learned from Kamaitachi," Rio answered.

"He seems like quite the interesting person," Naga said. "To think that he would know the same traditions that we use from our ancestors."

"Perhaps one day we may have the honor of meeting him in person," Kaname said. "For curiosity's sake, is he looking for a wife?"

"Unfortunately I'm afraid he's dating another friend of mine."

"Oh I see," Kaname sighed.

"Now now let's not be disappointed," Salamandinay said. "After all, we have plenty of guests who are fascinating enough." Her eyes wavered toward Rio when Ange suddenly elbowed him.

"Why are you being so casual?" she hissed. "For all you know they could have poisoned this stuff." On Ange's other side, Tusk overhead their conversation and stared down at the noodles that trailed from his mouth to the bowl he held in his hand.

"For one thing," Rio said, "they wouldn't be eating the same food if it was."

"Yeah well what about Vivian? How do we know that's really her mother?" Rio looked over at the two of them. Vivian was happily stuffing her face and Lamia was content just to watch her. "For all we know it could be an act."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Hilda commented. "You really think she'd still be waiting for Vivian after all this time?"

"Well," Tusk said, "they do kind of look related. And they sure do act like family." Ange shot him a dirty look just as her stomach began to growl.

"You should eat while it is still warm," Salamandinay advised. "After all, I am told that an army marches on its belly."

"Fine I'm eating!" Ange snapped and stabbed at a piece of fish with her sticks. _The mess hall at Neo-Zion's boot camp was more civil than this_ , Rio thought.

"Excuse me," Tusk suddenly said, "but what do you mean by an army?" Taking a sip from her tea bowel, Salamandinay frowned and nodded.

"Very well then. I have a request for you. I would like you to join us in our fight."

"Huh?" Ange asked.

"Our objective is to rescue Aura and reclaim the peace and stability that was taken from us. A great number of our people are dead. The Norma were enslaved and forced to fight. And those of your world who have rejected its false prosperity have become outcasts. And all of it is because of THAT man."

"Embryo," Rio interrupted.

"Exactly. But if we can overpower Embryo, we can bring it all to a close. We fight to rescue Aura. You fight for your freedom. Our goals are different but our enemy is the same. Fight with us." Setting down his sticks, Rio hummed in thought and crossed his arms. He couldn't deny that Salamandinay had some logic to her argument. So long as they were stuck here, there was no way of knowing the condition of either the Network or the Arzenal Norma. For all he knew they could be all that was left. Still there were other factors to consider. But before he could answer, Ange began to bitterly laugh.

"So that's it. You want my help because I'm strong and have a powerful machine. Get in line!" _Goddamnit Ange!_ Rio cursed. _Will you get it through your head that it's not all about you!_ "All that crap about understanding each other! All those nice things you said. It was all a ploy wasn't it?" Salamandinay simply smiled and nodded.

"That is correct! I wish to capitalize on your strength. I feel it could be..."

"Just shut up already!" Ange yelled. "Why do people...?"

"Why do they what?" Salamandinay interrupted. "Why do they lie to you? Take advantage of you? Use you to their own ends?" Ange grit her teeth and looked ready to flip the entire table until Rio grabbed her arm.

"That's enough Ange," he said. "You don't speak for everyone and this concerns us all." Ange shot Rio a dirty look and angrily yanked her hand away.

"Well said Sir Rio," Salamandinay agreed. "What do you all think?" Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Tusk was the first to speak.

"I agree with your stance. But I'm Ange's knight. If she doesn't feel allying with you is in her best interests then I'll support her whole heartedly."

"I see," Salamandinay said as she looked to Rio and Hilda next. "And you two?" Suprisingly, Hilda answered before Rio did.

"It's true Ange doesn't speak for us all. But before I'll agree to anything I want to be able to contact Commander Jill and the others. They need to know exactly what's really been going on. And if they agree, then I'll join"

"I feel the same," Rio added. "Without the okay of my superiors, I can't authorize any sort of alliance. Besides, I'm not just a Network Agent anymore. I'm Hilda's knight and her safety comes first." Ange and Tusk both gave Rio bemused expressions but Salamandinay simply nodded.

"I see. Then perhaps I might make another proposal."

"What kind of proposal?" Ange asked. Salamandinay smiled and pointed at her.

"Ange, I challenge you."

"Huh? What kind of challenge?"

"For your future of course," the DRAGON Princess explained. "Since our duel in your world, I have been longing to settle what was ultimately a draw. This way we can solve two issues at once." Ange narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"And that would be?" Ange asked.

"In the event that you win, I shall allow you and your comrades to go and do whatever you wish. But if I win, you all will become my property until the end of your days."

"Excuse me!" Hilda cried.

"Now wait a minute!" Rio added. "That's a bit..."

"So let me get this straight," Ange said. "All I have to do is beat you and we can leave?"

"Yes, that is correct." And with that Rio knew matters were already decided.

"Alright. Let's do it!" Rio looked over to Tusk who shrugged and laughed nervously. For not the first time, Rio was grateful he hadn't been near Ange's location after she and Hilda busted out of Arzenal.

"All in good time," Salamandinay assured her. "Let us finish our breakfast first. I would not wish for you to fail due to hunger."

* * *

 _This is just perfect_ , Ange thought. _I've been waiting for a chance to take that smug lizard down a peg._ Once breakfast was over, Sala-matches had wasted no time leading them to where her and Ange's duel was supposed to commence. At the moment, Sala and her two lackeys led the way while she and Tusk rode a Galleon in their wake. Vivian's alleged-mother had offered to take her home to see the house she was born in and Ange had convinced Rio and Hilda to go with them to make sure nothing happened.

"Do you see it?" Sala suddenly broadcast. Up ahead, in a crevasse carved into the cliff face, a large rectangular building stood waiting them. Following Sala's lead, Ange and Tusk descended down to land in front of the structure.

"What is this place?" Ange wondered.

"An ancient dueling arena," Sala answered. "According to legend, warriors from all over the land would gather here to compete in tests of skill and strength."

"This place is over 500 years old?" Tusk gaped. "It's held up really well."

"We have Lady Salamandinay to thank for that," Naga bragged. "She has researched the ancient world which allowed her to restore this entire structure. Thanks to her we have also been able to replicate much of the original technology that predated the great disaster. Including the Ryuu-shin-ki which she reverse engineered from..." a sudden elbow from Kaname cut off Naga's speech with an _oomph._

"Quiet," she shushed, "that's classified remember!"

"Oh dear," Naga blushed. "Please forgive me my lady."

"It is quite alright Naga. Now then..." turning to Ange, Sala once again smiled that insufferable grin of hers, "...shall we begin?"

"Bring it on!" Ange glowered. A short while later, the five of them found themselves on some kind of court. Divided into zones by white paint, a three foot high net ran along the middle ground between her and Sala's sides. For this first game, which Sala called "tennis", the two of them had changed into sleeveless t-shirts and short skirts. A wooden paddle with a grid of wires running through the middle gap was held in each of their hands while Sala tossed a small fur covered ball in her other.

"Do you understand the rules?" Sala asked.

"All I have to do is make sure the ball doesn't go past the line right?" _Damn she lizard!_ Ange hissed. _I'll wipe the floor with you!_ Along the court's side, Kaname sat atop a high chair with a score board.

"Your serve princess!" Before Ange realized it, Sala had already tossed up the ball before sending it flying across the court. Ange darted forward and swung, but missed by a hair as the ball flew past her rear line. "15 love. Your serve again milady!" Ange hummed and loosened her shoulders. Whether she liked or not Sala could back up her boast. She'd better get serious herself or they'd all wind up as her slaves.

"Oh my. Was that too fast? How very rude of me!" Another crack of her rack and the ball once more flew across the court. This time however, Ange was ready and with a quick judge of trajectory, leapt into its path.

"Not today!" Ange yelled. A hit was scored and the ball shot back and past Sala before she could intercept, much to the shock of her and her two subordinates.

"Alright Ange!" Tusk cheered.

"15 all," Kaname announced.

"Impressive," Sala admitted.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Ange answered.

* * *

Though he doubted Salamandinay was planning anything, Rio had agreed to go with Vivian and Lamia. Besides, it was a chance to see the DRAGONS' civilization from a grounds eye view. There was only so much he could learn about them while being sequestered in their seat of power. If he really had any chance of encouraging a truce between his allies and them then he'd need to immerse himself right into their culture. Over their village, he and Hilda rode a pair of Schooners while up ahead, Lamia flew with Vivian held tightly against her. From what he knew about natural flight, Rio was certainly impressed Lamia could carry such a weight so easily. Perhaps it had something to do with the Dragnium in her body. It certainly explained how she could fly without flapping her wings, altering their position just enough to shift direction.

"Here we are," Lamia called as she dipped towards the ground. Rio and Hilda's mounts followed and they leapt off as they landed.

"Thanks for the lift," Rio said. "We can make our own way back." As the two Schooners returned to the sky, Rio took a moment to analyze their surroundings. The architecture of the DRAGONS was unlike anything he had seen before. Rather than clearing the land of the plateaus that overlooked the surrounding canyons, their houses and buildings actually seemed to be carved out of the rock itself. Stairways, overpasses, and underpasses created multiple levels though from what he could see height didn't seem to donate a particular caste like it would in human culture. Instead, residential and commercial structures intermingled while canals flowed unhindered as they wound through buildings and patches of trees and other greenery that seemed to have naturally taken root in whatever loose soil they could find. There was a definite lack of regimented structure to their village but it was far from chaotic. Rather it was as if a balance had been struck between nature and civilization, allowing them to intertwine in a way he didn't think was possible. _I wish Boss could have seen this_ , he thought. _As a former architect he would have loved this._ And their hosts had already explained, there were no humanoid males his age as far as he could see. There were plenty of females and prepubescent boys though, all of whom stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Up this way," Lamia beckoned as she led them up a stone stairway. About three floors high, each level broke off to lead into a doorway carved into one of the many cliffs along the plateau's top. At the very top, Lamia unlocked the last door and led them inside. A set of windows along the front wall granted a view out onto the ground below where Rio saw the villagers go back about their business. "Make yourselves at home," she invited. "I'll make some tea ready."

"Don't worry Your Mother we will," Vivian answered as a sudden growl caught Rio's attention.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked Hilda.

"I'm fine," she grumbled.

"If you want we could go explore the city instead."

"Just drop it!" As she angrily took a seat on a couch, Rio perched beside her and hoped Tusk was having an easier time of it than he was.

* * *

It had been fun at first but now it was starting to get tedious.

After their tennis match ended in a draw, Ange and Salamandinay had moved on to other sports. Baseball, racing ground cars, golf, a table version of tennis called "ping-pong," and even an arcade crane game. And each one had ended in a draw.

At the moment, the two of them were involved in a game known as "Twister." According to the rules, a dial would randomly pick one of four colored dots on a matt where either Ange or Salamandinay would plant a random foot or hand. Dressed in two piece leotards that showed off both of their slenderly curvaceous figures, the two competitors' bodies glistened with sweat as they writhed and twisted around each other in time with the dial's commands. Now it was Ange's turn. A press of a button, and the dial spun to pick out a new position. "Ange, left hand red!" Tusk called and Ange grimaced as she shifted position without falling over.

"You are indeed a worthy opponent," Sala gasped. "Never before have I encountered one who has proven an equal match for me."

"Lady Salamandinay left foot red!" Akame called. Pulling in her limb, Sala's rump shifted back and began to push against Ange's shoulder.

"Why you little...!" Ange growled as she shoved back. Sala gave a cry and nearly fell over until her tail slipped underneath to brace her. "Oh come on that has got to be cheating!" Tusk mulled it over and nearly called time to discuss it with Kaname when Ange's impulsiveness once more took control and she bit Sala's tail. A cry of surprise and pain, and Sala lost her balance, falling against Ange and sending them both the ground in a tangle of limbs. Tusk could only rub his eyes in bemusement as he watched. So much for sportsmanship.

"You cheated when you bit my tail!" Sala wailed. Rising to a sitting postion, Ange smirked and finally burst out laughing.

"It's nothing to cry about," she giggled.

"That's not the point," Sala pouted. And then, to the surprise of everyone present, Sala burst out laughing as well.

"I don't believe it," Naga whispered. "I don't think I've ever seen her so happy before." Tusk smiled to himself as he watched. Perhaps there was more than just individual pride to this competition after all.

* * *

Perhaps it was bad memories, or the way Vivian kept referring to Lamia as "your mother," but Hilda suddenly leapt off the couch and stormed out of the apartment. "Hey Hilda where are you going?" Vivian called. But Hilda didn't answer as she slammed the door behind her. Gesturing for them to stay, Rio hurried after her.

"Hilda stop!" he called as he caught up to her on he stairwell. "What's wrong?" She whirled around and Rio was taken aback by the anger that blazed in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she snapped. "Are you kidding me? Don't you see what's going on here? This whole thing is a scam! You really think that's Vivian's mother? Or that she'd actually be waiting for her all this time? Sooner or later the truth is going to come out and then who do you think is going to have to pick up the pieces?" Rio knew this was going to happen. It was why he had wanted to stay behind.

"Hilda," he tried to say, "not every mother is the same as yours. Lamia never forgot or stopped missing her daughter. It's not right, and it's not fair but it's just the way it is. Instead of letting your own jealousy get the better of you try to think about Vivian." Hilda's eyes narrowed in rage and she turned away.

"Well if that's how you feel then maybe you should be Vivian's knight instead!" Too stunned to respond, Rio could only watch as Hilda turned away and stormed off.

"Is everything alright?" Rio tuned around and there was Lamia, a look of concern on the older woman's face. "It looked as if you two had quite a spat."

"No not really," Rio answered. "I'm sorry about that. Hilda doesn't mean to be rude. It's just...well she lost her mother not so long ago and the wound's still kind of raw. I guess seeing you and Vivian together brought up a lot of emotions she doesn't know how to deal with yet." That wasn't exactly true but he felt Hilda would want her privacy respected.

"I see," descending down to the platform he stood on, Lamia smiled as she looked him up and down. "You care a lot about her don't you?" Rio found himself unable to respond and Lamia chuckled softly. "I can tell. Well, there's also everything Mii told me about you. Some of it seems a bit 'incredible' though. She almost makes you sound like some hero in a fairy tail."

"Well," Rio mused, "I never thought of myself as a hero. I just do what needs to be done. But to be honest, I'm not sure what to do. Shooting my way out of a firefight was never as complicated as this." Lamia rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Relationships always are," Lamia said. "Mii's father is away a good portion of the year, helping to clean up the Dragnium pollution along the coast. I'm sad that he isn't able to be here, especially when our daughter had finally come home. But I understand that he has an important job to do so I support him as best I can. Right now, I'd say the best thing you could do for Hilda is give each other some space to cool off. Then let her know that you're there for her." Rio thought it over and nodded.

"I guess you're right," he agreed. For better or for worse he was Hilda's knight now. What was it Vivian had said? That Lamia smelled like Ersha? She certainly shared Ersha's ability to make one feel better. It made him wonder if she and the others had made it out alright.

"Of course," Lamia added, "If Hilda doesn't hurry someone else might just snatch you up." Rio followed her line of sight and down at the stairways' entrance, a small mob of teenage DRAGON girls were whispering and staring up at him. _I think I'd better go back inside where it's safe_ , he decided.

* * *

After yet another draw, it was decided they would break for a shower and a light meal. As the water flowed down her naked form Ange felt the sweat and tension being rinsed off of her. Though no victor had been declared, she was strangely content, even happy. It had been too long since she had genuinely experienced any real fun. "You're athletic skill is truly impressive," Sala told her from he adjoining stall.

"You're not so bad yourself...Sa-la-man-date."

"It's Salamandinay," Sala corrected with more than a hint of annoyance.

"Oh right. Anyway, it was just like the old Iaria matches."

"Iaria?"

"It's a game from my word."

"I see. Let us compete in that one next." Ange simply frowned. "What is wrong?"

"We can't. To play Iaria you have to have Mana. So Norma can't play."

"I see." For a while the shower was quiet until Sala spoke up. "You may not believe it, but I do sympathize with your people's plight. I argued with the council to approach the Norma to establish an alliance. Unfortunately, Embryo's wounds run deep. Anything associated with him is reflexively looked upon with fear and distrust."

"Yeah," Ange mused, "at least your people have a reason for it. Unlike the humans in my world."

"It's a shame," Sala agreed. "Those with power should protect those without, not oppress them. Aura, she lived in a time of strife and greed. When she became the first, she knew that humans would have to change not only physically but spiritually as well. It was her teachings that became the foundation of our society. They guide us even in her absence though I fear as time goes on we may lose our way." Shutting off her water, Sala reached for a towel and began to dry herself off. "But what about you? Does it not bother you how twisted your world is? You were once a princess. Perhaps as a leader, it is your destiny to correct the mistakes of your world." Ange grit her teeth and clenched her fists at her side.

"You've got a lot of nerve you know that. I'm not a princess anymore. Leadership, destiny, responsibility; I hear that all the time from Rio but none of that has anything to do with me. Besides, the humans in my world like it just the way it is. What's the point?"

"Your friend Rio is quite interesting." Ange looked to Sala with a bemused expression. "We know of him and his comrades and how they have rejected the world that Embryo made for them. Slowly but surely, they are changing, growing into something more than just Embryo's dolls. Now that you know the whole truth, can you honestly say you are fine with doing nothing?" Ange didn't answer. What was it Rio had told her the night they first arrived in this world? _Why don't you think long and hard about what you're fighting for._

She still didn't have an answer.

* * *

Satisfied she had placed enough distance between herself and Vivian's house, Hilda sat down to rest. She was angry, she was hurt, and the one person she thought would understand didn't. _What does he know?_ she asked herself. How could Rio just accept what was placed in front of him like that? Didn't he tell her his parents had failed him as well? How could he just accept that Vivian's so called mother could possibly still be waiting for her?

Picking up a nearby stick, Hilda trailed its tip in the dirt. The worst part was how Rio treated her as if she was just jealous. As if she cared that Vivian didn't understand enough to realize Lamia's name wasn't really "your mother." Or how happy Lamia had been when Salamarker had brought her to Vivian. Or that she hadn't tried to replace her with another child. Hilda tossed the stick aside and silently wiped the tears that were welling up in her eyes. At her core, she was still the same selfish bitch that she always was. Would Vivian experiencing the same pain as her really make her happy? And what about what she had said to Rio? How much more was he willing to take before he finally had enough?

 _I should go back and apologize_ , she realized. _Try to at least undo some of the damage_.

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

As he waited for Hilda to get back, Rio passed the time listening to Vivian telling Lamia all about Arzenal and the people there. Some of it though, like Salia's secret sock drawer book, he probably could have done without. _I wonder how she is_ , he wondered. _In all he chaos I lost track of nearly everyone_. And considering how emotionally fragile Salia was before the attack he just hoped that she was able to pull it together enough to get out. Eventually, conversation turned to him and Rio told them about his friends in the Network.

"So after the Wild Pack and I finished the job," he told them, "we met at this casino in Marmeria and there was this group of girls at the bar. Spider gets up and tells us to watch the master at work. Anyway, he says about three sentences and they all slap him at once. It was like drum solo." Vivian and Lamia burst out laughing when the tea cup on the coffee table suddenly began to vibrate. Then the entire room was shaking. "What is that an earthquake?" he asked. But when the air itself began to shake they all realized something was very wrong. "We need to get out of here!"

Outside the rest of the village had begun to gather in the streets and pavilions. The once clear blue sky had now turned black as night and a wind like a hurricane began to slam against the plateau. _There's no way this is natural_ , Rio realized.

"Rio! Vivian!" Through the crowd, Rio was relieved to see a pair of cherry red twin tails racing towards them. "What's going on?"

"You tell me!" Rio cried as his datapad began to ring. "Tusk, Ange, someone talk to me!"

"It's some kind of disturbance," Tusk answered over the line. "It looks like its centered around the tower of Aura! Salamandinay's already called her machine and is heading out to investigate." Pulling his binoculars from his jacket, Rio looked ahead and saw the base of the tower crackling with energy before it erupted into a spiraling vortex. And within the vortex, a bubble clear as day suddenly formed. But the structure inside wasn't the tower of Aura. _Isn't that the Iaria stadium in Misurugi?_ he wondered. _Embryo. This has to be his doing._ Around the rim of the vortex, Rio could see a small crowd of DRAGONS running for their lives, only to vanish as the maelstrom overran them. Pocketing the binoculars, Rio tightened the hat Hilda had given him and gestured to the crowd.

"Everyone listen up!" he yelled over the wind. "We have to evacuate now. Take shelter at the shrine. If that tornado gets you then its all over!"

"I understand," Lamia nodded. "Mi let's go." Taking her daughter's hand, Lamia gathered a group of the villagers and ran with them towards the shrine. Already, the vortex had closed half the distance between the village and the tower, the ground buckling and shredding beneath it as it advanced.

"What now?" Hilda asked.

"We spread the word. Get as many people to safety as we can."

* * *

Atop the same Galleon that had brought them to the stadium, Ange and Tusk wasted no time in disembarking. Beside their mount, Akame and Naga landed their Ryuu-shin-ki and leapt off as well.

"I shall inform the High Priestess," Akame announced. "Once you have escourted them to safety we shall go help Lady Salamandinay."

"Agreed," Naga replied. "You two...hey where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Ange countered. "Our friends are out there! We have to help them!" Anchored nearby, Villkiss sat next to Tusk's skyhook and Hilda's Glaive. Hopping on, Ange took to the sky with Tusk flying after.

"Hold on!" Naga called. "Your machine's still damaged. "You'll never make it!"

* * *

High above the village, Salamandinay could only watch in horror as the rapidly expanding singular reached the village and rapidly began to tear it apart. Noticing a large crowd moving towards the shrine, Sala zoomed in and saw two familiar figures herding them on. _Rio and Hilda_ , she realized. _Very well, I shall entrust the safety of the citizens to you._

* * *

By now the wind had began to pick up so greatly that Your Mother could no longer even fly. "I'm sorry Mi," she gasped. "We're going to have to run from this point on."

"Hey don't worry!" Vivian said. "No one's faster than me." Around them, the village had begun to shift and change, the stone buildings carved from the plateau randomly shifting to a city street like the ones she had seen in old picture books. The two of them rushed forward while overhead, a red form suddenly raced by, the cannon underneath firing crimson energy lances at the tempest. "Alright, Salamandinay!" Vivian cheered.

"Mi!" Your Mother suddenly screamed. A sudden shove and Vivian found herself face first into the ground just as a dull bang echoed behind her.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Are you alright Mi?" Something about Your Mother's voice sounded weak and strained. And when Vivian looked up, to her horror saw that she had been pinned beneath something that looked like a silver Para-mail fuselage.

"Your Mother!" she cried.

* * *

Again and again, Salamadinay fired the Seiran, only for the energy to be absorbed by the tempest. _What am I to do_ , she wondered as the radio suddenly turned on.

"Fall back Salamandinay," the High Priestess ordered. "The Ryuu-shin-ki are crucial to the rescue of Aura. We cannot risk them being damaged."

"But your holiness!" she argued.

"The people of Vivel have already been dispatched. Entrust this fight to them."

"But they will not make it in time! I cannot abandon my people!" Although Rio and Hilda had already rallied most of the villagers to safety, those nearest the tempest were being overrun, their bodies being absorbed into the stone shards of the upheaved earth.

"You have your orders! Now with..." but Salamandinay cut the transmission before the High Priestess could finish. In that one moment of distraction, something flew into Enryugo's path and careened straight for the cockpit when a white machine darted in front of her, the sword in its one hand slashing the projectile in two.

"Hey Salamandrill! Snap out of it!" _Ange!_ Salamandinay realized. _You came!_ "What's going on down there?"

"It's Embryo!" Tusk answered. "That bastard controls time and space, fusing flesh with stone. It's how he killed my parents and all of my comrades."

* * *

Hilda had seen the flash of movement as the Iaria mount went flying out of the vortex and shouted a warning. The crowd parted except for one familiar looking pair. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she watched Lamia shove Vivian out of the way only to be pinned beneath the hunk of metal.

"Your mother!" she heard Vivian cry. "Why did you do that? I've had training I would have been fine." Through the pain, Lamia managed a smile and reached up to caress Vivian's cheek.

"I protected my child," she said. "I did exactly as a mother should do." Tears began to well up in Vivian's eyes as she spun around and grabbed the edge of the Iaria mount, straining as she attempted to lift it off of her mother.

"Come on!" Rio shouted beside her, rushing over to Vivian's side. Hilda watched as he attempted to help move the vehicle but without his Mana all he could do was futilely struggle. And all the while the singular was getting closer. _Filthy Norma!_ her mother's voice echoed. _I wish I had never given birth to a beast like you!_ Something inside of Hilda broke and before she realized it, she had rushed over and like the others, attempted to lift the Iaria mount off of Lamia.

"Hilda!" Vivian cried.

"Don't just stand there!" she yelled. "Or do you want your mom to die!" Vivian's eyes widened in realization but she did as Hilda said and continued to struggle against the weight Lamia was trapped under.

"Mi listen," Lamia said. "Just go. Leave me!"

"No way!" Vivian half sobbed. "I'm not leaving without my mom!"

"Mi it's alright. Please, just go with your friends and..."

"Shut up!" Hilda suddenly yelled. "Keep talking like that and I swear I'll drop this right on your head!" Fixing her gaze on the steadily approaching singular, Hilda grit her teeth and strained even harder against the crushing weight. "Embryo!" she snarled. "You took Mama from me! I am not letting you take Vivian's!"

* * *

By now the singular was a third of the way through the village. Most of the citizens had been evacuated but Ange knew it wouldn't matter if they didn't stop this thing right now. "Salamandrake, how do we stop this thing?"

"I do not know. Enryugo's weapons...they lack the power to disrupt the singular's energy." So they needed more energy?

"Hold on," Ange said. "That thing, the weapon that nearly destroyed Arzenal. What if we used that?"

"That might work," Tusk agreed. "The Discord Phasers delete their target from reality so why not try it?"

"Impossible," Sala remarked. "They're far too powerful. If I used them I could destroy the entire valley?"

"Then set them to half strength then," Ange countered.

"But that is easier said than done."

"Damnit why are you so stubborn? Wait, maybe there is a way. If you fire first and I fire second, we should be able to cancel each other out just like before."

"But how can you be sure that would work?"

"I don't but do you have a better idea? Look you're a princess right? Then quit whining and save your people! Isn't that what you said a leader is supposed to do?" Seconds ticked by until Salamanatee finally answered.

"Very well. Let us try."

* * *

With each breath he took, Rio could feel the vibration in the ground and air intensify further as the singular closed in on them. By now, the seismic upheaval was close enough for them to see it. _Damn it what do I do?_ he cursed. The smart thing, the only option, would be to grab Hilda and Vivian and run with them as fast as he could. But something inside him refused to budge so long as Lamia was still trapped. _Damn it_ , he cursed. _If only I had my Mana I could lift this thing no problem._ But he didn't. That smug bastard Embryo had torn it out of him as easily as if he was cutting off a lock of hair.

 _Just leave him,_ Embryo had said. _Let him spend he rest of his life knowing how powerless he actually is_.

 _Screw you!_ he swore. _I won't let you do as you please. Even if I don't have your rotten gift. Now move. Move. Move. Move. MOVE!_ From within, Rio felt somethin open and flow through him, the Iaria mount shining gold as it suddenly flew off into the air as light as a feather.

"Rio!" Hilda gasped. "What...how..." but they had no time for questions. Not with the singular nearly on top of them.

"Everyone run now!" Hoisting Lamia over his shoulder, Rio ran with the two girls in tow as a song suddenly began to echo over the wind.

* * *

 _Kaze ni toban el ragna_  
 _Sadame to chigiri kawashite_  
 _Kaze ni yukan el ragna_  
 _Todorokishi tsubasa_

As the True Star Song resonated throughout Enryugo's cockpit, the singlet atop Salamandinay's forehead began to heat and pulse. Across the screen, dual targeting scopes manifested as the ancient melody began to charge the Discord Phasers with its power. Across the sky, Ange began to shift her machine into Destroyer mode as she began to sing as well.

 _Hajimari no hikari kilari kirari_  
 _Owari no hikari lulala rira_  
 _Kaesan el ragna sunadokei wo_  
 _Toki wa afuren lulala rira_

Just as during the battle in Ange's world, Villkiss and Enryugo both began to shine with a golden light when an explosion suddenly rocked Villkiss's torso and it began to fall.

"Ange!" Sala cried. "Ange you must recover!"

"Tell me something I don't know!"

* * *

Scrambling up the steps towards the Shrine, a sudden flash caught Hilda's attention and she turned to see Villkiss plummeting towards the ground, it's torso trailing smoke and fire.

"Ange," she whispered.

"Come on," Rio said. "Pull it together like you always do you stubborn brat!"

* * *

Her stomach feeling as though it had lodged itself into her throat, Ange grit her teeth as she fought to retain consciousness against the g-forces pushing down on her. _Damn it Villkiss stop screwing around!_ she cursed. _Aren't you supposed to be the ultimate weapon. How could something as weak as you possibly be capable of destroying the world?_ In response, the ring on her finger began to pulse and Villkiss slowed its descent.

* * *

As if in response to Rio's taunt, Villkiss once more began to glow with a golden light. And before the eyes of all watching, began to regenerate, re-growing its damaged armor and missing arm as if it none of it had ever happened. Restored to its full power, the shining Ragna-mail rose back to the sky. The songs of both Salamandinay and Ange reaching their climax as the shoulders of both machines opened. Sala fired first, the swirling vortexes of energy impacting the singular and detonating with a blinding light. Shielding his eyes, Rio caught the silhouette of Villkiss firing it's own Discord Phasers to meet Sala's attack head on. And when the light cleared, the vortex had vanished, leaving nothing more than a field of ruin.

"Mom!" Vivian sobbed into Lamia's chest.

"It's alright," Lamia assured her. "It's over now. We're safe." Looking up from her daughter, Lamia smiled up at Rio and Hilda. "Thank you. Thank you both."

"Hey," Rio said, "we just did what needed to be done." Feeling an arm around him, Rio looked down to see Hilda hugging him fiercely.

"About earlier," she said. "I'm sorry. I'm still having trouble knowing when to turn off the bitch." Rio smiled and gently wiped the tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah well, if I wasn't prepared for the occasional headache I wouldn't have pledged myself as your knight." Amidst the ruins and the refugees who thanked Aura for their survival and mourned those who had died, the two young outcasts found comfort and strength in each other though not answers. Removing his arm from around Hilda's back, Rio starred at his right arm which not only had just thrown off an Iaria mount as though it were nothing but now seemed completely healed as well.

"I thought you said Embryo stripped you of the Light of Mana," Hilda reminded him.

"He did. This is something else."

* * *

Emerging from Villkiss's cockpit, Ange took a welcome breath of fresh air. Directly across from her, Enrgyu stood before her unit as Sala appeared to join her. "Thank you," she said. "Because of you, I was able to protect my people."

"I'm just glad it all worked out," Ange replied. "Though to be honest I just wanted to help my friends." Maybe that was the answer. Ange couldn't honestly say she believed in justice like Rio but those she cared about were another matter.

"I never imagined that song could be used as a force for good," Sala continued. "500 years ago, Embryo used that same song to lay waste to our world as a final act of revenge before he and his followers departed for yours. Tell me, where did you learn that song?" Ange paused as she looked down at her ring.

"My mother," Ange finally said. "She said that whenever I was lost, the Song of the Imperial Family would light my path and show me the way."

"I see, then we have something in common."

"What do you mean?"

"The True Star Song. Aura's melody. It has a similar significance to my family. Please forgive my earlier foolishness. I never should have sought to make you my property. A true leader is one who takes action. And you were the one who taught me this truth. So, if you are willing, I would like to make you my friend instead." A friend huh?

"On one condition," Ange said. "Salamamala is too long name a name. From now on, just call yourself Sala." Sala blinked in surprise but nodded.

"Very well then," she agreed. "And you shall be known as Anko."

"Yeah I don't think so."

* * *

From the sidelines, Tusk watched as Vivian cried tears of relief into her mother's arms. Even Ange couldn't doubt the sincerity of that. Turning back towards where the maelstrom singular had threatened to consume the entire valley, he frowned as he looked at the devastation their enemy had just wreaked. _What were you trying to do Embryo?_ he wondered. _Was this your big move or just a taste of things to come?_ With so much death and destruction caused by one strike, Tusk realized that Salamandinay may have been right. It was going to take all of their power in order to defeat him. But would Ange go for it? That was the real question. Casting a glance towards where Villkiss and Enryugo stood, Tusk watched as their respective pilots emerged to talk things over. In a lot of ways, Sala was Ange's complete opposite. But in other ways they were completely alike. Finding someone to challenge her had helped Ange open up to Sala in a way that she hadn't to anyone else. _Maybe there is some hope after all_ , he thought as he overheard the two of them begin to playfully bicker back and forth.

"But why not?" he heard Salamandinay ask. "You asked to call me by another name so it is only fair I do the same for you."

"Because it's stupid!" Ange said. "Anko isn't even short for anything!"

"But it is such a cute name!"

"What am I a kittie?"

"Very well," Salamandinay decided. "I shall call you Kittie then."

"Like hell you will!"

* * *

Alone in her quarters, Aura Midgardia, High Priestess of the Children of Aura read the report regarding the damage. Losing the tower of Aura was tragedy enough but each death weighed heavily upon her. A sudden knock at her door and Midgardia knew her appointment had arrived. "Enter." The door slid open and through the screen, Midgardia watched as Salamandinay took a seat on the other side.

"You wished to see me High Priestess?"

"What you did was incredibly reckless," she lectured. "Not only did you disobey my orders but you endangered Enryugo. If it had been lost then so would everything else. How do you justify your actions?" Salamandinay shifted her weight as she prepared her answer.

"I do not intend to. As the Princess of the Freyja, it is my duty to protect not only my tribe but all of our people. Their safety will always be my first priority." Midgardia sighed and shook her head.

"Your sense of duty has never been called into question Salamandinay, but this is more than a matter of individuals. If we do not recover Aura then our people have no future. If there was any other qualified to pilot Enryugo then I would reassign it to them. But with the invasion set to begin, I have no choice but to leave it in your hands." Salamandinay looked up in surprise.

"The invasion? Then...Lizardia has finally located Aura?"

"She finally made contact with us last night. Following Julio Misurugi's death, she has been following shipments of refined Dragnium. Their trail led her to a facility off the coast of the region known as the Velda Dynasty. The other tribes have already been notified. The attack will commence at noon two days from now. Go and have the Ryu-shin-ki prepared. That is all." Though her permission to leave had been granted, Salamandinay remained. "Is something wrong?"

"Actually there is," Salamandinay said. "I have something regarding one of our guests that you might want to look at." From under her arm, Salamandinay produced a folder which she handed through he screen. Accepting the file, Midgardia read through the contents, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Is this true?"

"Dr. Gecko is positive that his genetic code has been altered. Not nearly as extreme as our own, but enough that he cannot be taxonomically categorized as a False Human anymore. I had my suspicions for a while, but now, I am certain that Aura has sent him to us as an envoy."

"And what do you intend to do with this information?"

"With your permission," Salamandinay continued, I would like to give him... _that."_ Midgardia frowned as she stared at Salamandinay's silhouette through the screen.

"What you are asking is no small favor."

"I am aware of that. But we have learned all we can from it. And Gilia's alterations have corrected many of its original flaws. I know it is a risk but as both our enemy and as our guest, he has proven himself to be an honorable person. During Embryo's attack, he personally risked his life to aid in the evacuation. I am certain he will use it to convince his comrades to join us. We must use every tool at our disposal and since none of our people can pilot it, then let us give it to someone who can."

"Are you willing to stake your life that he will not betray us?" Salamandinay smiled and nodded

"Yes. I am certain of it." With a sigh of resignation, Midgardia drew a pen and wrote out the order, a stamp of her personal seal finalizing it as she passed it through the screen.

"So be it then. Give the Susano'o to the one called Rio."

 _(Don't worry, the next chapter won't take nearly as long to update as this one did. Especially since it has a plot development I've been waiting to introduce for quite some time. Rio may have lost the Light of Mana but he's about to receive a power worth far more.)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **The Fallen Prince**

"Tomorrow?" Hilda repeated. "At noon?"

"That is correct," Salamandinay answered. "We finally received word from Lizardia yesterday. She has located where Aura has been imprisoned off the coast of the Velda Dynasty. Already, the different clans are gathering for the assault." It was early in the morning, before even breakfast, and Salamandinay had come by their quarters at the shrine to invite Ange and Hilda to join her at the onsen. Hanging on the very edge of the waterfall, the spring gave a panoramic view of the valley and the city underneath.

"Why are you telling us this?" Ange wondered. "Is this another ploy to win me over?"

"Not at all," Sala said. "You may do as you please. You may stay here or you may return to your world. I simply wished to inform you all of the situation. Of course, I will admit, with you and your friends on our side...our chances of victory would be increased." Ange didn't answer. "I understand. It is a lot to consider. You need not give your answer yet. Now then, I have a favor to ask. Hilda, might I borrow Sir Rio for the day?"

"Borrow?" Hilda asked, her voice betraying her suspicion.

"You needn't worry. I have no desire to take him for myself," Sala assured her. "There is something that I would like to give him. Something that I think he will find most useful."

"What exactly?" Ange asked as Sala stood up out of the onsen.

"Before I answer that, there is something about Rio I think you both should know."

* * *

Atop the back of the Schooner, Rio followed behind Salamandinay as the land underneath gave way to the endless blue of the ocean. He still wasn't sure what he was doing here. He and Tusk had just finished a light sparing session and had sat down to breakfast when the Sala and the girls came in. Hilda had told him he needed to go with Sala but hadn't explained why other than 'she needed to show him something.'

"So how much farther is it?" he asked over the headset she had given him for communication.

"Only a few more minutes," Sala assured him. "I've already sent word of our arrival. And Gila is very eager to meet you." That didn't exactly set his mind at ease. If this Gila was anything like Dr. Gecko then he could expect anything from dissection to what Tusk went through. Plus there were other things he had hoped to do today. Chief of which was that energy from yesterday. It wasn't the Light of Mana. Aside from Embryo stripping his mana from him it just didn't feel the same. The Light of Mana flowed into him from the outside. Or rather leeched off of Aura as he now knew. But the energy he had used to save Lamia wasn't from an external source. Rather it felt as if it came from inside him. So where did it come from? "So tell me," Sala suddenly said, "how did you obtain your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name. Rio...what does it mean?" Rio wasn't prepared for that. How could he explain it in a way that she would even understand.

"Well traditionally it's an ancient word that means river. However, I took it from Rio Starr."

"Rio...Starr?" she repeated.

"Rio Starr was a character in an anime I watched as a kid. He was an outlaw. A wandering spacer. Sometimes a criminal, sometimes a hero. He lived by his own code rather than what society deemed was right. When I joined the Network, I couldn't help but notice the parallels between himself and me so I figured why not." Sala didn't answer. "I know I'm a geek. I've heard it all before."

"I don't understand. What is a 'geek'?"

"You know," Rio explained, "a dork, a nerd, a loser."

"Why would that make you a loser?" she asked. "Clearly you admired this Rio Starr and the ideals he stood for. And they undoubtedly played a role in your breaking free of our enemy's control. If possible, I would like to hear more of him if you so choose. Ah, we have arrived." Looking up, Rio saw an island looming on the horizon. Like Tusk's island, it was dominated by a low, jungle covered mountain although this one was about ten times as big. In the center of the coast facing them, a near perfect half-circle cove had been cut out of the rock. Something about that cove seemed familiar to him yet he couldn't put his finger on it. As soon as they were overhead, both Enryugo and his mount descended towards the rocky crags overlooking the cove's rear where a landing pad had been carved out of the stone. No sooner had they disembarked then from a nearby doorway, a female DRAGON rushed out to greet them. She had long black hair and wore glasses over her large dark eyes. As she ran forward, Rio also couldn't help noticing her rather prominent chest which bounced with each step.

"Lady Salamandinay!" she excitedly called. "I've been eagerly awaiting your arrival!"

"Hello Gila," Salamandinay greeted her. "Is everything ready?"

"Of course, we've just finished calibrating the sensors." _Sensors?_ Rio wondered. It was then that the spectacled DRAGON noticed him. Circling him, she scanned him up and down with the same eagerness that Gecko had shown Tusk. "Is this him? How fascinating! I never thought I'd actually see a mature male human. Tell me? What tests have been performed on you? Have any samples been taken? Has he been sufficiently probed?"

"Gila please," Sala interrupted, seeing how uncomfortable Rio was becoming. "You've already received all the relevant information. Now let's show him to the hanger."

"Oh yes of course," she said. "Sorry. I'm just so excited. I'd never thought I'd see it in action. Right this way please." With Sala and Rio in tow, Gila led them towards the entrance which actually turned out to be an elevator.

"Don't you think it's about time you told me what we're doing here?" Rio asked as the car descended underground. "And what exactly is this place?"

"This entire island was once a government research facility of the old world," Sala explained. "Most of it was lost in an accident but the manufacturing wing survived. It was here that we uncovered the information that allowed us to reverse-engineer the Ryu-shin-ki. Gila here has been in charge of the facility ever since its restoration. "

"So this is where your machines were made?" And then the dots began to connect in his head. "But they're just like the Ragna-mail. So then that means..."

"That's right," Gila said. "Five hundred years ago, this island was the laboratory of Embryo. It was here that he manufactured the Ragna-mail before sending them out to punish the old world for its sins." Rio looked around the three by three meter space and couldn't believe it. So this was where it all began. To think that he was standing in the same place as their enemy once stood.

"So then, why are we here? For that matter why am I here?" Sala looked to him and smiled.

"You've been told of the true history regarding both our worlds have you not? Then you know that after he destroyed the old world, Embryo and his followers took the Ragna-mail and emigrated to another."

"That's what Kaname and Naga told me."

"But there's more to the story that you weren't told. You see, when Embryo departed this world. He left something behind. Something that has been of great use to us but now I think we were just holding until its rightful owner came along." No sooner had Sala said so then the elevator reached it's destination and the doors opened out onto a hanger. Overhead, a row of lights turned on with a series of clanks to reveal a towering form hidden in shadows along the rear wall.

"Whoah," Rio whispered. Before them was a white Para-mail trimmed in blue. But one unlike any he had ever seen before. At least a head taller than a normal unit, it's design was also stockier and more robust. The cockpit had a broad wedge shape unlike the usual streamlined point while the pneumatic gears used to simulate muscle movement were considerably thicker; giving it a more masculine profile in contrast to the sleek and feminine models he was familiar with. A pair of arrowhead shaped engine pods jutted from its back while a single horn rose up from the forehead similar to Naga and Kaname's machines. A pair of circular ports opened out from the shoulders while on each forearm was a device that looked like a metal rod sheathed inside a box shaped sleeve. "Is that really a Para-mail? Or is it a Ragna-mail?"

"Neither," Gila answered. "This unit is the common ancestor to all three machines. Embryo simply called it the Prototype. We however have named it Susano'o, the Fallen Prince."

"Susano'o," Rio repeated. Gazing up at the ancient machine, Rio had to admit he was impressed. It's bulkier design was definitely less advanced than a true Ragna-mail, but even in its deactivated state he could feel immense power radiating from it. "Why are the Discord phasers exposed like that?"

"They aren't," Sala replied. "Some of the technology was beyond our ability to duplicate so we transferred the Susano'o's Discord Phasers to Enryugo."

"It turned out to be a blessing," Gila added. "With the Discord Phasers removed, I was able to install recharge ports for the main gun."

"So then why didn't you use it in your attack? Does it not work?"

"It does," Gila said. "But Susano'o has very specific requirements for its pilot."

"Like what?"

"During the days of the ancient world," Sala explained, "rival governments competed in the creation of new and more destructive weaponry, including the altering of their own soldiers."

"Altering?"

"Genetic alteration, cybernetic enhancement, mental conditioning; all to create the perfect soldier. Following the great cataclysm, Aura was able to use that same knowledge to change the survivors into the forms we have today. It was also the basis for how Embryo engineered a race of humans to absorb and manipulate the Light of Mana."

"From what records we were able to uncover," Gila interrupted "Embryo obtained the funding for his Ragna-mail project by claiming Susano'o was meant to be the weapon of these soldiers," Gila interrupted. "They would connect with it through their own internal energy using a specially constructed transmitter."

"Like the Ragna-mail's rings?" Rio asked.

"Or our circlets," Sala said, parting her bangs to reveal the jewel that hung over her forehead. "As you may have noticed, my allies and I do not require the plug suits your kind wears to control their machines. By focusing the Light of Aura through them, we can directly connect with the Ryu-shinn-ki's OS. Just like you would if you wore one." Rio looked down and flexed his hand. He could still feel the rush of energy along with the sudden decrease in weight of the Iaria mount.

"So then you already know about it. What exactly is this power? And why do I have it?"

"When you were being examined by Dr. Gecko for your arm, I had her run some extra tests. I apologize for the deception but I had to test a theory of mine. Do you remember when you fought Lizardia in Misurugi?"

"Vaguely. I remember being almost drained of Mana when she attacked me and..." and Rio paused as he remembered what happened next. "There was a golden flash when her energy met my Mana...and then she was thrown back."

"That flash was the Light of Aura," Sala continued. "It was quite a shock to hear that a false human possessed the same energy as us. It's my theory that Aura had altered your genetic structure. Not quite as extreme as ours but enough that you can convert your own internal energy into the Light of Aura. But so long as you possessed the Light of Mana, it remained dormant within you. You are no longer a false human but neither are you a born Child of Aura. Rather, you are an adopted son." Rio frowned as he mulled over what he had been told. The fact that this Aura had altered his body without his consent didn't exactly sit well with him. It certainly explained a lot though. Like how he had healed immediately after his fight with Akame's machine. Just like with Ange's rescue he had depleted his Mana reserves so the Light of Aura must have seeped through.

"Why me though?" he asked.

"It's most likely not just you," Gila answered. "If you and your allies truly have rejected Embryo's control then it's possible Aura has used what little power she has to alter all of your genetic structures. She must have hoped that somehow one of you would come into contact with us and help lead us to her."

"I suppose that makes sense. But if you all have the Light of Aura then why can't you use this thing?"

"Because just like with the Ragna-mail, Embryo placed a lock on Susano'o," Sala explained. "Not as advanced as theirs but still one that keeps us from using it. To use it requires a genotype exactly the same as its first test pilot. In other words...it requires a man." Rio turned back to Susano'o and it all came together

"So...you're giving it to me?"

"You have all that is required to pilot it," Sala said. "And if we didn't it would just sit here and continue to gather dust when it could be used to help take down our enemy." Rio's mouth suddenly felt very dry.

"I...I'm not sure I can accept this," he said. "I mean...even if you're right...I'm just an agent. Something like this should be given to someone like Tusk." Sala smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You wish to protect Hilda do you not? With this, you could support her on the battlefield. And Tusk unfortunately does not carry the Light of Aura within him. I believe you are here for a reason. And this machine is part of it. If Aura believes in you, then that is all the confirmation I need." Sala gestured to Gila and the scientist pulled something from inside her lab coat, a box the size of an eyeglass case. She opened it, and inside was a bracelet, the centerpiece of which was an inch long blue gemstone. Rio looked back and forth between the two DRAGONS and Susano'o before finally reaching out and taking the bracelet to wrap around his wrist.

"It's a bit large," he said.

"Well it is an older model," Gila reminded him.

* * *

Standing outside the door to Vivian's home, Hilda took a deep breath and knocked, a bag from the market in her free hand. She still wasn't used to doing things like this but if she didn't it would just keep nagging at her. _Things were a lot simpler before I met Rio_ , she mused as the door opened.

"Oh Hilda," Lamia said once she saw who had come calling. Bandages had been wrapped around her right leg following her treatment for a cracked shin and sprained knee, forcing her to walk with the aid of a cane. "Mii isn't here right now. I sent her to run some errands."

"That's okay. Actually I came here to see you." Lamia cocked her head in curiosity as Hilda readied herself. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was rude and disrespectful after you welcomed me and Rio in so..."

"It's alright," Lamia interrupted. "Rio told me why so I understand." Hilda frowned at that. She wasn't comfortable having her past broadcast to others and hoped Rio had at least been discreet. "Why don't you come in for some tea."

"That's okay," Hilda assured her. "I don't want to bother you."

"Oh it's not problem. I could use a break anyway." Wondering what she meant, Hilda entered and saw that while the singular from yesterday had stopped before it could reach Vivian's home, the apartment hadn't escaped unscathed. Tremors had knocked pictures off the walls and jars from off their shelves. In one corner of the room, a dustbin had been set up which overflowed with broken pottery and glass.

"You mean you've been walking on that leg all day!" Hilda cried.

"It's fine," Lamia said as she hobbled towards the kitchen. "Mii helped me get most of it before she left and I can..." before she could grab the teapot, Hilda had crossed the room and grabbed her wrist.

"I'll make the tea," she said. "You just sit down and give that leg a rest." Lamia started to protest but a further glance from Hilda told her that it was pointless to argue. While the kettle began to boil, Hilda busied herself with cleaning up what was left of the debris. From where she rested on the couch, Lamia watched her and smiled. "You really are very sweet," she said. "You'll make someone a good wife." Hilda nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Wha...what are you saying?" she stammered. "Don't make bad jokes!"

"I mean it. From what Mii tells me you've already set your heart on a certain someone." _Damn you Vivian!_ Hilda fumed. "I'm sorry," Lamia laughed. "I shouldn't tease. Especially after you're taking time our of your own day to help. If you don't mind me asking, what's in your bag?"

"Huh? Oh just some ingredients I picked up from the market. Sala was kind enough to let me pick them up on her tab. I wanted to make something to apologize to Rio for how I acted yesterday."

"I see. Well, if you'd like you're welcome to use my kitchen. It's the least I could do after all you did yesterday. And don't worry, Mii won't be back for a while so the surprise won't be spoiled." Hilda glanced out the window and saw that it was already mid-afternoon. She had already stayed far longer than she planned and for all she knew Rio had already returned from his trip with Sala.

"I guess I could do that." Returning to the kitchen, Hilda removed the contents of the bag and set them onto the counter. A quick search through the cabinets located some items close enough to what she was looking for and she set to work. Into a large bowl went the flour, sugar, and salt followed by sliced butter which Hilda folded into the mix one piece at a time. She then gradually added cold water until the mix had a soft yet pliant feel to it. Dividing it into two sections, Hilda scattered some leftover flour on a bamboo board and dusted both lumps before kneading them into two discs. So engaged was she in her culinary project, Hilda hadn't even noticed that Lamia was standing behind her until she spoke.

"Interesting. I don't think I know this recipe."

"It's something my mother used to make," Hilda answered, a bit surprised at how it didn't hurt as much to think about Mama as it used to.

"I see. If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?" Hilda turned to her with a perplexed look. "Rio told me that you had lost her recently. And during that disturbance, you said that someone named Embryo had taken her from you." So that was what Rio had told her?

"It probably would have been for the best if she had," she murmured. When it was clear Lamia didn't understand, Hilda leaned against the counter and told her everything. How Norma were separated from humans in her world, how she had escaped Arzenal, and how Mama had replaced her. "The last thing she said to me was that she wished she had never given birth to me." Looking up, Hilda saw how Lamia had covered her mouth in horror. "It's fine," she said. "It woke me up to the truth and..." before she could finish, Lamia had closed the distance and pulled her into an embrace. "Hey, what are you...?"

"You poor child," Lamia whispered. "Noone should be told that. Especially not by their own mother." Releasing her, Lamia rested her hand on Hilda's cheek. "Listen to me. You helped take care of Mii when she was lost. And you risked your own life to save mine. As far as I'm concerned you are family and you are always welcome here." Hilda found herself speechless. Here was a person who days ago had been her enemy. And now she was embracing her as if she were one of her own? Hilda's vision blurred and was embarrassed to realize she was the verge of tears. "I'm sorry," Lamia apologized. "I probably overstepped my bounds."

"It's fine," Hilda assured her as she wiped her eyes. "I...I appreciate the gesture. I really do." Lamia nodded and turned back to the two pieces of dough on the counter.

"Now what's the next step?"

"We have to chill them for about an hour. Then we make the filling."

"I see. Well in that case, why don't we use the time to get ready. To thank you and your friends for helping us, my neighbors are throwing a little party tonight. And I think I have an old dress that might look good on you."

* * *

Sitting atop Susano'o's cockpit, Rio rode the lift as it carried him and the ancient machine up from the storage bay to the launch hanger. Sala had taken the personnel elevator back up ahead of him so she could prep Enryugo in case something went wrong. It felt a little strange to not wear a rider suit while piloting a Para-mail. But if Gila and Sala were right then the bracelet was all he needed. They had given him a helmet however to keep the wind out of his face. Sparing a glance at his wrist, Rio watched as the jewel reflected the lights of the shaft. _I'm not a human_ , he thought. _But I'm not a Norma or a DRAGON either. So what am I?_ As if in response, the hat Hilda had found for him shifted in his lap. _That's right. I'm Hilda's knight._ That part hadn't changed. Maybe this was destiny or maybe he just had the good luck to get here first. Either way, he had a job to do and people waiting for him. _When I get back_ , he vowed, _the first thing I'll do is find whoever's left and tell them what I've learned._ Just then, the lift came to a halt with a clank and Rio found himself staring down a tunnel.

"Mr. Rio?" Gila's voice came over the radio. "Is everything alright?"

"Power online," he answered. "All systems go."

"Excellent. I'll open the bay doors now. You may launch whenever you're ready." A crack appeared at the tunnel's end and the tunnel filled with the blinding light of day. Once his eyes adjusted, Rio pulled the hat's chin strap over his helmet so that it hung against the back of his head before taking a deep breath and triggered the landing thrusters to lift Susano'o off its taxi.

"Arresting gear released. Rio in Susano'o…launching now." Rio gunned the accelerator and was nearly thrown off his seat as the engines blasted the prototype Ragna-mail out of the tunnel and across the open sea. _Holy crap this thing really moves!_ he strained.

"Sir Rio!" Sala called over the radio. "Ease back on your throttle before you pass out." With his lungs struggling to take a breath, Rio reduced speed and relaxed as the G-forces lightened up. Once he was in control, Rio banked to port and headed back toward the island. Radar detected something moving in on his 9 and Rio glanced over to see Enryugo flying up to his side. "Sir Rio?"

"I'm okay!" he gasped. "For a machine that's over 500 years old this thing is pretty responsive."

"We have Gila to thank for that. She's worked tirelessly to upgrade and maintain Susano'o's systems. Now, let's try some basic flying. Follow me and do exactly as I do." With a flash of engine fire, Enryugo launched forward and Rio followed after. "We'll circle the island first. Try and keep it level." _Piece of cake_ , he thought Keeping the altimeter within his peripheral, Rio banked to starboard and followed in Sala's slipstream as they flew over Embryo's former laboratory. "Very good. Now let's try vertical diving. Increase throttle but watch your speed. Too much and you won't have time to climb. Too little and you won't have enough force to break out." Enryugo dipped nose first and plunged toward the sea. Rio did the same and Susano'o dove after her. _Watch your descent_ , he told himself. _If you angle too low or high you'll lose control_. Now the sea had gotten so close that he could see the whitecaps atop the waves. "Break!" Sala ordered, the exhaust from Enryugo carving a trench in the water as it seemingly skidded along the surface. Before the waters could rush back in, Susano'o raced along it's length, carving an even wider gash across the waves as it rose back into the sky. "Excellent," Sala praised. "It seems you have already gotten a feel for Susano'o's controls.

"Yearly refreshment in Para-mail flight and combat is required for every agent in the Network," Rio explained. "In case a major offensive was ever declared."

"In that case, how about we try something a bit more advanced. Gila, let's start combat simulation."

"As you wish Lady Salamandinay." From the top of the island's mountain, three tubes rose out of the peak before discharging swarms of familiar objects into the sky.

"I believe Embryo referred to these machines as 'pyrethroids," Sala said. "They've been equipped with tagging lasers. They won't harm you but Susano'o's computer will register them as hits. Let's try the Buster Rifle first."

"Understood." Beneath the cockpit of the Susano'o, Gila had installed a rifle that resembled a more compact version of the Ryu-shinn-ki's main weapon. This was the Compressed Particle Beam Gun, or Buster Rifle. From what Gila had told him in the post flight brief, rather than an energy generator, the weapon was powered by a series of power cells in a rotating cylinder just ahead of the trigger. Each charge produced a blast roughly five times as strong as a beam rifle of similar caliber. The weapon had been deemed impractical during its initial testing and had instead been replaced with the standard issue Ragna-mail beam rife. Selecting a target, Rio pulled the trigger and a crimson energy beam erupted from the underslung weapon, incinerating the disc shaped drone in a cloud of flame. _Okay_ , he decided as the chamber rotated a fresh charge into place, _let's get up close and personal._ Pulling back the control sticks, Rio shirted them to a vertical stance and the Susano'o began to close around him, the torso extending as the legs dropped down and the shoulders folded around the torso. Now in Destroyer mode, Rio detached the Buster Rifle into the right hand as the pyrethroids began to swarm around him. He fired again and again, but the drones avoided his shots as if anticipating them. Then, after a fifth attempt, a red light began to flash on his console followed by multiple hits being recorded on the Susano'o.

"Rio get out of there," Sala warned. "You're being overwhelmed." _Tell me something I don't know_ , he grimaced. Engines roared and the Susano'o broke free of the swarm with the pyrethroids in hot pursuit.

"Someone want to tell me what went wrong?" he asked.

"Unfortunately the Buster Rifle wasn't designed for close range combat," Gila broadcast. "And while detached from any of the hardpoints it only has a five shot charge. That's why I installed the recharge ports in the shoulders. Hook it up to one of them and use the shield guns for defense."

"Got it!" Turning back to the horde, Rio held the Buster Rifle up to the left shoulder. A screen confirmed contact with the recharge port and a counter began to tick off. Meanwhile, Rio raised Susano'o's left arm on which a shield had been mounted. Shaped like an elongated pentagon, the shield was designed to fit over the device built into the forearm while along its underside were installed two beam guns similar to the Ryu-shinn-ki's arm blasters. As the swarm closed in, Rio opened fire and a salvo of red plasma bolts rained down on the drones.

"That's the way," Gila said. "The dual barrels allow for full auto fire. Use them to shoot down enemies at close range. Then, once the Buster Rifle has been recharged, use the shield guns to herd enemies into a tight formation before finishing them off." No sooner had she finished then the counter signaled the charge was complete. Doing as she said, Rio jigged around one section of the swarm, his shield guns fanning the swarm and herding the pyrethroids together before raising the buster rifle and destroying all of them with a single shot.

"You're doing great," Gila praised. "Now let's see how you handle melee combat. Hook up the buster rifle to the rear skirt hardpoint and activate the pulse sabers." Rio obeyed and once both hands were free, a rod extended from each of the sleeves on his arm before they were sheathed in crackling red energy. Angling the shield to block the tagging lasers, Rio dove into the swarm, the glowing blades slashing through the drones like a hot knife through butter. One group tried to surround Rio from all sides at once but rather than avoid, he raced to meet them, sending Susano'o into a spin that shredded his attackers like a propeller.

"All targets destroyed, " Gila announced. "Come on in and I'll run a final diagnostic before I send you on your way." Taking a deep breath, Rio set Susano'o into hover mode and leaned back to relax.

"So Sala," he asked, "how'd I do?"

"Well you're a bit reckless," the DRAGON princess admitted, "but you learn quick. I think Susano'o will be in good hands with you." Shifting his machine back to flight mode, Rio connected to the landing beacon and angled Suzano'o back to the island.

"Susano'o," he said aloud. "Starting today, you and I are partners."

* * *

Ange had hoped to talk to Sala some more but as daylight gave way to the soft glow of dusk, she still had yet to return from her errand with Rio. In the shrine's courtyard, she found Tusk tinkering with his skyhook and told him what Sala had learned regarding Aura. "You know," he mused, "maybe siding with the DRAGONs isn't such a bad idea. Think about it, if we can get Aura it'll be a serious blow to Embryo. The humans he created will lose the Light of Mana and the Norma will be free."

"I just don't know," Ange sighed. "I don't trust it."

"I thought you and Sala had reached an understanding," Tusk reminded her.

"I'm taking about everything. The DRAGONs attacking our world turned out to be a lie. Just like how sacrificing the Norma was for the sake of world peace. I'm just so sick all the lies. Even if we did join the DRAGONs what if that turns out to be the wrong choice too?" Kicking a pebble that rested next to her foot, Ange chuckled sardonically. "Besides, fallen Imperial Princess leads an assault on the world that rejected her? It sounds like the plot of a bad drama. I just don't know what's right anymore."

"My dad had a saying," Tusk said. "Nobody really knows what's right or wrong. All we can do is the best we can." Ange turned to him as Tusk set his toolkit back into this Skyhook's cargo compartment. "So just do whatever you think is best and trust your own instincts. I'll support you no matter what choice you make." Ange stared at Tusk and couldn't believe he was being serious.

"Come on," she said. "What kind of dumb self-serving logic is that?"

"Well..."

"I don't mind though," she smiled. "I like that you're so carefree." Tusk clicked his heels and bowed.

"Your knight is unworthy of such..." before he could finish, the roar of an engine rained down on them from above as a dark shadow suddenly loomed overhead. "Look out!" Tusk cried, pushing Ange to the ground as a massive white Para-mail zoomed by, the heat from its engine pods washing over them as it passed. _What the hell was that!_ she wondered.

"Hey Ange!" a familiar voice called. From the stairway leading up to the shrine from the village, Vivian bounded into the courtyard "I've been looking for you everywhere! My mom wants to...oh my!" As Ange regained her bearings, she looked down and to her dismay, saw that Tusk's face was once more wedged between her legs. Even worse, somehow he had gotten his head stuck inside of her thong.

"Again!" she yelled. "Next time I'll castrate you!" And Tusk's scream carried all the way down to the river at the gorge's bottom. Meanwhile, the strange white machine hovered over the courtyard before it touched down as its pilot stood up and removed his helmet.

"Hey everyone!" Rio called. "Check out my new toy! Wait...where's Tusk wasn't he just here?"

* * *

As night fell, one corner of the DRAGONs' village was especially lively. Woman and children gathered around large grills on which slices of meat, vegetables, and kabobs sizzled and cooked. Despite the damage done to the village, the total number of fatalities were only a few dozen. And while they mourned those who were lost, they were also grateful to the visitors from another world who had risked their lives to save them. Hence they had thrown this celebration to honor them.

One savior however remained separate from the festivities. With his arms and torso wrapped in bandages from his fall, Tusk couldn't exactly cook so he sat and watched from a stairway. Through the crowd, the second sole man at the party fought his way through the mob of girls trying to get him to eat with them.

"Rough going?" Tusk asked as Rio finally reached him.

"You could say that," Rio said as he plopped down beside him. In his hands he carried a plate as well as a glass with a straw. "Hungry?"

"Yeah thanks." Tusk took a bite out of the meat Rio offered and though it was a bit too heavily seasoned, he wasn't going to reject Rio's hospitality. "I really appreciate you doing this," he said as he took a sip from the glass in Rio's other hand.

"It's the least I could do since it's my fault you got hurt. Although I still haven't figured out how you got your head stuck inside Ange's thong." Before Tusk could answer, more company arrived in the form of a quartet of DRAGON girls.

"That's so cute!" one of them squeed. "They're feeding each other!" _Oh boy_ , Tusk thought. _This is the last thing I need._

"Let me do it next!" said one girl in a red tunic and loincloth. Picking up a piece of meat off her plate, she held it out to Tusk. "Say ah!" Well Tusk didn't want to be rude so he opened his mouth and accepted her offering. "He totally ate it!"

"Are all men in your world as handsome as you two?" another asked.

"Well uh," Tusk nervously laughed. "I don't think so."

"Having fun?" someone asked. The whole group looked behind them and who should they see but Ange. For the party, she had changed into a blue tunic and skirt loaned to her by Vivian's mother. She also had an irate look on her face as she held up the kabob in her hand and bit the mushroom at its end in half.

"Oh god!" he and Rio both whimpered as the DRAGON girls ran away in terror "Ahem," she said to Rio who quickly moved out of her way as she sat down in his spot and held out the kabob.

"Say ah," she told Tusk. "What don't want it?"

"It's not that. I just..."

"Well you're hurt and...and...I went overboard." Tusk couldn't help but smile at her sheepish expression.

"Don't worry. I'm the Knight of Ange so something like this is nothing." Leaning over, Tusk took a big bite out of the kabob. "Yum. Having you serve it to me makes it taste even better." Ange stared at him but finally cracked a smile of her own.

"You're weird," she said. As if knowing his presence was no longer needed, Rio left the two of them alone as Ange and Tusk continued to watch the festivities.

"I like this place," Tusk said. Ange simply smirked.

"You and Rio are rather popular."

"Huh? I didn't mean..."

"It's okay," Ange laughed. "I know what you mean. They can't use Mana to keep bad things from happening. But they still seem so happy." Ange tensed and Tusk saw that her face had an expression of realization.

"What's wrong?"

"That's it. It's just like the base." Rubbing her chin, Ange stood up from her seat. "I have to go back. Momoka's waiting for me. I can't keep her waiting any longer."

"I guess you can't," Tusk nodded.

"I see," a familiar voice said behind them. "So you are certain that is what you wish?"

* * *

 _Well three's a crowd_ , Rio realized as he left Ange and Tusk to themselves. Going up to the next level, Rio downed what was left of the drink and looked out over the crowd. Within eyesight, the ruins of what had been almost a fourth of the city stood empty and wrecked. Though the fatalities could have been worse, it still never should have happened. _When we get back_ , he vowed, _I'll make sure Embryo answers for what he's done._ Speaking of the others, there was one person Rio had yet to find.

"There you are," a familiar voice called. Rio turned around and who should he see but Lamia.

"Oh hey. Do you know where Hilda is? I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Funny you should ask." Gesturing to a passageway, Lamia beckoned for someone to come out. "Now don't keep him waiting." The person groaned as they slowly stepped into view and Rio couldn't hep but stare. Like Ange, Hilda had changed into the same style of clothes as the DRAGONs only hers were pink. But what really struck him was her hair. Instead of her usual twin tails, she had done it up in a bun save for two strands that hung from both sides of her face. And in her hands she carried something wrapped in a cloth. "Well?" Lamia asked as she pushed Hilda forward. "Doesn't she look beautiful?"

"Yeah. Actually she does."

"See?" Lamia beamed. "I told you he would like it. Now, you two have fun." She then left the two of them alone though Rio found himself unsure of what to do. _Come on say something idiot_ , he told himself.

"Vivian's mom is a lot like her daughter isn't she?"

Real smooth.

"So," Hild fidgeted, "do you really mean what you said?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I do. Especially what you've done with your hair. It looks good on you like that." Hilda blushed and reached up to feel the bun.

"You think so."

"I do. But what's in the satchel?" Setting the parcel on the edge of the balcony, Hilda unwrapped the cloth and revealed a small pie. Apple judging by the smell.

"I wanted to do something to make up for how I acted yesterday. Lamia was kind enough to let me borrow her kitchen. I know it's not breakfast but..."

"Hey I won't complain." Hilda smiled and using a pie knife she had wrapped up with the pie, Hilda cut off a slice for him. Rio took a bite and his mouth exploded in a surge of buttery spicy sweetness.

"Well," she asked. "How is it?"

"It's incredible," he answered. "I think this is the best pie I ever had."

"You don't have to be that polite."

"I'm serious. Though it probably would be even better if I had someone to share it with." Hilda hummed in thought before taking up the pie knife and cutting off another slice for herself. "Well look at you," he said as he watched her eat. "I thought you didn't like apples."

"Well," Hilda admitted, "maybe some apples aren't so bad. And maybe there are a few I even...like."

"Oh yeah? Any in particular?" Hilda leaned closer and as he stared into her beautiful violet eyes, Rio felt his heart leap into his throat as Hilda reached up to pick a piece of crust from the corner of his mouth and ate it.

"There might," she whispered. Again, Rio felt as if an invisible force was drawing him towards her when suddenly he noticed Hilda was looking at something behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Something's happening." Rio followed her line of sight and what should he see but Sala and her two subordinates talking with Ange and Tusk. _I really do have the worst timing_ , he thought.

"Come on, let's go see what's going on," he said. Together, he and Hilda climbed down the stairs just as Naga stepped forward with one hand on her sword.

"I won't allow it," the dark haired DRAGON vowed. "They know far too much about us and how we operate."

"What's going on?" Rio asked as Tusk turned to face them.

"Guys, we're going back to our world."

"Seriously?" Hilda asked.

"If she goes back," Naga continued, "we put ourselves at risk."

"Maybe," Kaname remarked, "but we owe Ange for saving our city don't we?"

"That doesn't change the fact her kind have shown us nothing but animosity," Naga countered. "She and the others must be contained."

"Don't worry," Ange suddenly said. "I won't fight you guys anymore."

"See?" Naga remarked. "She plans to...wait what?"

"I'm not your enemy," Ange continued. "That's over."

"Same for me," Hilda added. "From now on that bastard Embryo can fight his own battles."

"Very well," Sala said. "When the singular is opened, you may cross over. If you'd like, I will even have Naga and Kaname escort you."

"But Lady Salamandinay!" Naga protested.

"I am showing my trust," the DRAGON princess replied. "As friends do."

"Thanks Sala," Ange said. Stepping forward, Sala offered her hand which Ange accepted.

"Safe journeys Ange. I hope that one day we may meet again so that we can finish our contest."

"So do I," Ange agreed. "We'll make it a karaoke match."

* * *

After the party ended, Ange and the others reconvened at Vivian's home to discuss their plans for the following day. With help from Hilda, Lamia had set up some tea and biscuits in the living room. "So you'll be leaving with the others at noon?" Lamia asked.

"Awesome," Vivian said. "I've been worried about Ersha, Salia, and the others. I can't wait to see them and tell them everything that's happened."

"Vivian," Ange said.

"What's wrong Ange?"

"Vivian you need to stay," Hilda told her.

"Huh but why?"

"Are you kidding me?" Hilda cried. "Have you forgotten about your mother? She's been waiting for you all this time and now you're talking about leaving her again!" Setting down her cup, Lamia stood up from her chair and left the room. Vivian watched her leave and lowered her head in shame. _You didn't have to be so blunt Hilda_ , Ange thought. _Vivian's just concerned about the others._

"Here's a pop quiz." They all looked up and saw that Lamia had returned, a child's tunic in her arms. "What am I holding? Give up. It's a piece of your clothing from when you were little." Vivian stood up and crossed the room for a better look. "You've grown up so much. It's been a while since you were tiny enough to wear this. But ever since then, you've met a lot of people and made a lot of memories with them. They're part of your family as well aren't they?" Vivian nodded and Lamia smiled at her daughter. "Then you should go back. Go help your friends. And don't worry about me. Your mother's a lot tougher than she looks."

"A...are you sure?" No sooner had she asked than Lamia seized her daughter in a hug.

"I'm glad you came home Mii. I can't describe how happy I was to hold you in my arms again. Just promise me one thing." As she spoke, tears began to well in Lamia's eyes. "Give me another chance to say welcome home someday. Okay?"

"Sure," Vivian choked. "I'll be back before you know it. And I'm going to bring the rest of my friends so you can meet them." From the couch, Ange watched and smiled. She'd have to make sure that Vivian kept her promise. Feeling something take her hand, Ange looked over to see Tusk holding it in his bandaged mitt. He nodded at her and that was all he needed to say.

It was time to go home.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

So Rio finally has a mecha of his own. Let's review its stats

Name: Susano'o

Classification: Ragna-mail prototype

Height: 9 meters (overall) 8.5 (head)

Summary: The original prototype for the Ragna-mail as well as the common ancestor for all mecha in the Cross Ange universe, Susano'o was left behind by Embryo when he and his followers emigrated to the other world with the perfected Ragna-mail. As you can guess it's design and armament is based on the Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex albeit with the color scheme of the Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B. As it's a less advanced model, it's larger and bulkier than most other units but makes up for it with immense performance. Like the Ryu-shinn-ki, it can be piloted without a plug suit provided that the user has an internal energy source to sync with it.

Armaments

-Compressed Particle Beam Rifle (Buster Rifle)-the Susano'o's primary weapon, based on the Unicorn's beam magnum. A compact version of the Ryu-shinn-ki's primary canon, it lacks an internal energy generator instead being powered by a series of cells in a rotating cylinder. Originally, the cylinder would be ejected after all charges were used up and a fresh one inserted in its place. This was later deemed impractical for extended conflict and the weapon was scrapped in favor of the standard Ragna-mail beam rifle. When Gila transferred the Discord Phasers to the Enryugo, it allowed her to install recharge ports in their place and upgraded the Buster Rifle's cylinder, allowing Susano'o to recharge it's energy directly without the need of carrying extra ammunition.

-Shield: Mounted on the left arm, the shield was designed to fit over the pulse sabers so that they could be deployed even when covered. It's twin beam guns and pulse saber does give it a look similar to the Providence Gundam's composite armed shield system.

-Twin Beam Guns: The same as the arm beam guns on the Ryu-shinn-ki, the beam guns are mounted on the shield's underside and flank the pulse saber on both sides. The twin barrels allow for full auto fire and are ideal for close to medium range combat in addition to herding groups of enemies into formation to be taken out by the more powerful Buster Rifle.

-Pulse Blades x 2: The predecessor to the Hysterica's beam saber, the pulse blades are extendable metal blades installed in the forearms for melee combat, based on the Unicorm's beam tonfas. When activated, the blades extend out and generate an EM field that both insulates and contains the crackling plasma energy that charges the blade. Similar weapons include Kamen Rider Black RX's Revolcane and Gundam Rose's Chevalier saber.

-Discord Phasers x 2 (removed): Originally, the Susano'o included a pair of Discord phasers like it's Ragna-mail descendants. However, they proved beyond the DRAGONs' ability to reverse engineer so Gila removed them and installed them in the Enryugo.

As for Gila, the caretaker of Susano'o, I modelled her after Yomiko Readman from Read or Die.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Fallen Angels**

 _Little bit of an announcement. At the suggestion of one of my readers I've started a trope list for my fic at tvtropes. Feel free to check it out and edit._

 _Also, It's been about a year since I started this fic so I wanted to take the time to thank everyone who's stuck with me so far. When I first began this story I just needed something to cure my boredom and wasn't expecting it to be nearly as well-received as it was. Because let's face it, OC/CC pairings usually aren't. I probably would have abandoned it once the initial enjoyment worn off but thanks to your support, I intend to see it through to the end regardless of how long it takes (which by my current estimate is another 8 to 10 chapters)._

 _So without further ado, let's get back to our story._

As the morning sun slowly rose to its apex, the shrine of the High Priestess was a bustle of activity. Throughout all three courtyards, an army of DRAGONs had assembled. Dozens of Brig, Galleon, and even Corvette class stood packed to the brim while countless Schooners huddled around the larger males. Further down the canyon, a herd of the massive Bighorns slowly made their way to where the singular was due to open. As their wings were too weak to provide them with sustained flight, it was decided they would form the second wave after the vanguard launched an attack from the air. At the foot of the stairway, Salamandinay stood with Naga and Ayame as Ange and the others watched in amazement.

"Lady Salamandinay," Naga reported. "The people of Vivel and Slyphis are ready to depart at your command."

"The people of Genome have already crossed the river," Kaname added. "They should arrive at the convergence point in about half an hour."

"Then let us get ready as well," Sala said. Off to the side, Tusk and the others watched the spectacle before them in awe.

"Far out," Vivian gasped. "I've never seen so many in one place."

"It sure is impressive," he agreed, just as someone whispered in his ear.

"I'll miss that body." Tusk nearly jumped out of his skin as he looked over and saw Dr. Gecko resting her head against his shoulder. "I was so looking forward to studying the mating habits of a mature humanoid male. Such a shame."

"Uh yeah," he stammered, "it's terrible."

"Next time," she promised, "we'll do coital experiments." Before Tusk could answer, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him away from her.

"Sorry doctor," Ange said. "But Tusk isn't a lab rat for you to poke and prod. He's my knight."

"Oh," Gecko replied. "I see."

"Woohoo!" Vivian cat-called, making Ange blush in embarrassment as she dragged Tusk away.

"Come on let's go!" she grumbled.

* * *

From the sidelines, Rio and Hilda watched in amusement. Hilda especially seemed to enjoy watching Dr. Gecko pout in disappointment at being denied her chance to continue her "studies". Instead of her usual pigtails, Hilda had tied her hair up in a single ponytail. When Rio had commented on it, she had simply told him she was in the mood for something different. "Shall we?" he asked. Hilda gave a smug grin as she wrapped her arm around his.

"We should." Gecko and a few of her assistants gave Hilda jealous looks as they passed which only seemed to please her even further. Before the front steps of the shrine, all four of their machines plus the three Ryuu-shin-ki sat in a row with Susano'o and Hilda's Para-mail waiting for them at the far end along with another familiar figure.

"Rio," Gila called as she hurried towards them. "I'm so glad I was able to see you off." Hilda frowned as she saw the buxom scientist heading towards them and tightened her grip around his arm.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"That's Gila," he told her. "She was the caretaker of the Susano'o." As she approached them, Gila shifted her attention to Hilda.

"You must be Hilda," she said as she adjusted her glasses. "You'll be pleased to know that Lady Salamandinay requested I bring some supplies from the research center to upgrade your machine."

"Upgrade?" Hilda asked as she released Rio's arm. Rio looked to Hilda's Para-mail and from what he saw, the only difference was the weaponry. Instead of her assault rifle, something that resembled a longer version of the Ryuu-shin-ki's arm blaster had been installed in its place.

"Your old power system was an onboard battery," Gila explained. "Completely impractical and insufficient for extended use. So I replaced it with a micro-fusion generator. This not only gives it far longer operating time but triple the performance. I also replaced your projectile rifle with a beam gun. It has a lower rate of fire but much greater range, accuracy, and destructive output."

"And how much do I owe you for all this?"

"Owe? Nothing. As our ally I'm happy to offer aide to you."

"Seriously?" Hilda beamed. "If I had known I would have had you trick this whole thing out!" Gila meanwhile, turned back to Rio

"I have something for you as well." From out of her coat pocket, Gila produced a clear plastic bottle with several small pills. "This is refined Dracunium. Using this, Lizardia was able to replicate the manipulation of Mana. Since Aura has altered your genetic structure you should be able to use it to help power the Light of Aura within yourself."

"Really?" Rio asked. "Thanks. This will definitely come in handy."

"Of course," she cautioned, "I should give you warning."

"What kind of warning?" Rio asked.

"Be very careful with those," Gecko continued. "Although your genetic structure has been altered by Aura, I cannot say to what extent or even what potential side effects it might have on your particular physiology. I recommend only one ever 24 hours. Any more than that and the consequences could very well be irreversible."

"I get it," Rio said. "Do I take them on an empty or a full stomach?"

"Oh I don't think either will matter," Gila said. "Well you'd better get ready. It looks like the High Priestess is about to give her speech." As Gila walked away, Rio pocketed the bottle as Hilda folded her arms.

"She may not get sarcasm but I do," she told him. "I want you to promise me that you'll not overdose on those."

"Don't worry I won't," he assured her. Hilda frowned and stepped forward to take his hand in hers.

"I'm serious," she said. "Give me your word that you won't take any more than what she says." The look of concern in her eyes took Rio by surprise and he realized just how important she considered this to be.

"Alright. You have my word on that."

"Okay," she sighed. Hilda went back to inspecting her new and improved Ragna-mail and Rio turned away from her. Popping open the bottle, he dropped one into his palm and quickly swallowed it. She hadn't made him promise that he wouldn't take one now. And who knew what awaited them back in their own world? Better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

As the High Priestess finally emerged at the shrine's peak, a hush fell over the entire courtyard. Alongside her daughter and Mi's friends, Lamia stood in anticipation of their leader's words. Despite her youth, the High Priestess's words carried to every ear present.

"Brother and sisters...it has been many years since our beloved mother was stolen from us. But now it is time to reclaim that which was lost. Embryo will now know the anger and sorrow that we have been forced to bear. Though we may fall from the sky...our spirits will forever soar with the wind. Now take wing Children of Aura! Our time is now!" All around them, the courtyard erupted in a mass of roars and flapping wings as Lamia embraced her daughter one last time.

"Take care of yourself okay Mi."

"You too," Mi said. As her daughter leapt on to the back of Tusk's vehicle, Lamia turned to Hilda and Rio.

"That goes for you two as well," she said.

"We'll make sure Vivian is safe," Rio promised her.

"And Hilda," she added, "I'll work at making that pastry of yours so be sure to come back and try it."

"I look forward to it," she smiled. As the pilots boarded their vehicles, Lamia retreated to a safe distance as Lady Salamandinay broadcast from within her Enryugo

"All warriors, this is force commander Salamandinay. Depart forthwith!" Engines roared to life and the seven machines rose into the sky alongside the attack force.

"Catch you on the flipside!" Mi called. As she watched the attack force vanish into the sky, Lamia was saddened but at the same time not fearful. Somehow, despite the danger she knew Mi was about to face, her heart told Lamia that her daughter would definitely return to her. As they faded into the distance, Lamia thought back to the conversation she had with Hilda the previous day. How many of Mi's friends like Hilda had been torn from or even rejected by their own families simply because of how they were born? _Who knows?_ she thought with a smile. _When Mi returns, I might just find that I've gained quite a few daughters._

* * *

 _This is incredible_ , Hilda thought. _I can actually feel the difference._ Gila had said that her Glaive had been upgraded but it felt like an entirely new machine. The handling was smooth as silk and the output was amazing. She currently had it at cruising speed only the engines showed only about half the energy drain as before. _I can't wait to see what this thing can do in a fight_ , she beamed. Beside her, Rio flew along in his Susano'o, the hat she had given him secured behind his neck by the chin strap while Tusk and Vivian flew up ahead on Tusk's Skyhook beside Ange and Villkiss. All around them, DRAGONs of every shape and size filled the sky.

"So how's it handling?" she asked. When she had first seen the bulky machine, she had doubted that Rio would even be able to get it off the ground.

"Beautifully," Rio answered. "I feel like I can take on an army with this thing."

"Too bad it turns like a pregnant elephant," she heard Ange comment. "Just try not to crash and burn. I don't need to have to worry about saving you in the middle of a fight."

"You're just jealous that mine's bigger than yours." Hilda could only roll her eyes at Rio's poor excuse for a joke. Though she had to admit, the look of shock and outrage Ange shot him was worth it.

"Hey it's not the size that counts it's how you use it," Vivian interrupted. _Does she even know what she just said?_ Hilda wondered. "By the way, if the DRAGONs win that means the fight's over right?"

"That's the idea," Rio answered.

"So we'll have free time? That's awesome. What do guys want to do with yours? I want to throw a super fun party at my house and invite all my friends. Now you go."

"Who me?" Tusk asked. "Well...I guess I'd like to open a café...in a little town by the sea. With Ange. We'll call it Café Ange and we'll be famous for our sea snake soup. And we'll live in an apartment upstairs with our four kids."

"Hey Vivian," Ange suddenly said, "throw him overboard."

"Okay! Off you go!"

"I was just kidding!" Tusk quickly said. Hilda just shook her head. He was as much of a dork as Rio. "I just mean it would be nice to have peace for a change right?" Ange didn't answer though to Hilda it looked like she was deep in thought.

"Okay your turn Hilda," Vivian suddenly said.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Aw you're no fun. Okay Rio go!"

"Uh well," Rio said. "Good question. When I was a kid I always wanted to explore new worlds just like Rio Starr. I guess I'll do that."

"Meaning what?" Hilda asked.

"Well think about it," Rio said. "This Earth has an entire history that's been lost and forgotten. Who knows what secrets and mysteries are waiting to be solved? I could spend my entire life exploring it and never get tired of it. And who knows, maybe I could use that knowledge to help build a bridge between both worlds."

"I'm sure you could," Hilda said.

"You know you could come with me," he suggested. "Every good adventurer needs a partner to watch his back. You've spent most of your life trapped in Arzenal. But once the fight's over we could go wherever we want. You interested." Hilda pursed her lips in thought.

"I'll think about it," she said. _Actually_ , she thought, _that doesn't sound like such a bad life._

"Singular released," Sala announced. Ahead, the clouds began to swirl in a vortex as red lightning began to crackle and the sky began to swell before the singular finally popped open. "All forces follow me!"

* * *

With the singular open, Ange gunned the accelerator, sending Villkiss plunging through alongside the DRAGONs. _Café Ange huh?_ she thought. Once through, a different sky opened up before them but something was off.

"Pop quiz time!" Vivian sang. "Anybody want to take a guess where we are? Time's up! We're home!"

"Hold on a minute?" Hilda interrupted. "Where are we?" Instead of the tropical forests and grasslands of the Velda Dynasty, the endless blue of the ocean spread out beneath them.

"Tusk what's our position?" Rio called.

"NavCom says we're somewhere south of Arzenal," Tusk answered.

"Something has gone wrong," Sala broadcast. "The Singular should have opened over the Velda Dynasty but our coordinates have shifted southwest of our intended target by 48000." On Villkiss's console, radar suddenly lit up with dozens of contacts.

"Sala look alive!" Ange warned. "We've got incoming!" In the sky ahead, a sudden barrage of missiles came into view. The DRAGONs at the front of the swarm raised their shields and the warheads exploded against their defense. With the surprise attack neutralized, the forward guard dropped their shields and prepared to attack when bolts of green energy suddenly tore through the swarm. With power she had never seen before, Ange gaped in shock and horror as several Brigg and even Galleons had a wing or even a head taken off with one shot.

"Who's doing that?" Kaname yelled. "Who's attacking us."

"Zoom in on your twelve!" Hilda called. Ange adjusted her scanners and gasped at what she saw. In the sky directly ahead of them were five black units each with different color trim and all of whom had the same design as Villkiss.

"Are those...?" she wondered.

"It's the Ragna-Mail!" Tusk yelled.

"But who's piloting them?" Rio pointed out

"Lizardia's information was a trap!" Naga cried.

"It matters not," Sala replied. "They stand in our way so we will cut them down!" Converting their units to Destroyer mode, Sala and her two vassals drew their weapons and plunged headlong though the bolts from the Ragna-Mail's beam rifles. "All warriors retaliate!"

* * *

How long had she been in this place? Between the torture Embryo had inflicted on her and the lack of any windows, Lizardia had lost all track of time. Overhead, manacles secured her wrists, hanging her by arms that had long since grown numb. Sweat and grime weighed down her long lavender hair against a body whose only adornments were the lacerations from the whip that had struck across it. She should have known it was a trap. No sooner had she entered the Dawn Pillar than Embryo's lackeys had captured her. And now, as the monitor upon a nearby wall displayed, her people were being slaughtered. "Lady Salamandinay," she wheezed as the three Ryu-Shinn-ki charged the five Ragna-mail.

"I must say your performance was quite convincing," the figure at the desk commented. "You have my thanks Riza. Sorry I mean...Lizardia." From out of the shadows, a tall figure in black stepped forward to deposit a cup of tea on Embryo's desk. "Thank you Dark."

"Of course Master Embryo." Suddenly, Embryo sat to attention. Despite her pain and exhaustion, Lizardia focused her vision and what should she see but a white Ragna-mail joining the Ryu-shinn-ki. _Villkiss!_ she realized. _Lady Angelise!_ As they watched, the Villkiss was joined by three other vehicles; a red Para-mail, a Skyhook, and a second white unit _The Susano'o_? she wondered. _But who could be piloting it?_ Embryo however simply smirked as he reached for the phone on the desk.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise!"

* * *

From the rear of the attack force, Tusk and the others could only watch helplessly as the massive DRAGON swarm was slowly taken apart. Sala, Naga, and Kaname had each targeted a Ragna-Mail, blade clashing against sword as lances of crimson energy and bolts of both red and green tore across the sky. However, the remaining two had turned their beam rifles on the DRAGONS and were easily shooting them down.

"No stop!" Vivian screamed as one Galleon was cut down in a hail of blaster fire. With a roar of engine fire, Villkiss suddenly took off towards the battle.

"Ange Wait!" Tusk yelled.

"I have to help Sala," Ange answered as she plunged headlong into the fray.

"You can't! Embryo is behind this!"

"I can't just sit back and watch!"

"That goes for me too!" Hilda said as she gunned her throttle.

"Not without me!" Rio added as he followed after her.

"Damn it!" Tusk cursed. "Vivian hold on tight okay!" Vivian tightened her hold around his waist and Tusk launched his Skyhook in pursuit of Ange, carnage raining down on them from all sides.

* * *

Again and again, Enryugo's blade slashed at the blue-trimmed Ragna-mail only to be parried effortlessly by the enemy pilot. Sala cursed through clenched teeth and raised the arm cannon to fire. Crimson energy bolts shot across the sky but the enemy was too quick and it easily weaved and dodged every shot.

"We've lost over half the right flank!" Kaname announced. Like her, Kaname's Hekiryugo battled one of the Ragna-mail, the green trimmed one. But instead of the controlled discipline of her opponent, Akame's enemy wildly swung its blade in wild fury. Nearby, Naga was engaging the orange trimmed Ragna-mail. That pilot lacked the aggression of the green trim and the skill of the blue, but her determination more than made up for it. Many times Naga would attempt to break away and aid the attack force being decimated by the pink and yellow trim only for the orange to cut off her path and renew their fight.

"My lady we don't have enough to carry the front line," Naga warned. "We must retreat!"

"They are only five machines!" Sala argued. Even if they were Ragna-mail, how could their superior numbers lose to such a small force. As if sensing her distress, the blue trim suddenly darted forward faster than Sala could counter. The enemy's sword came down onto Enryugo's cockpit only to be knocked aside by another blade. Thrown off guard by Villkiss's sudden intervention, the blue trim hesitated and Ange fired a salvo from her assault rifle.

"You okay Sala?" Ange asked.

"Yes. Thank you Ange." From the corner of her eye, Sala caught a glance of red bolts raining down on the two Ragna-mail that had targeted the attack force. Drawing her halberd with her free hand, Hilda's glaive clashed against the yellow while Rio in Susano'o launched a barrage of energy from both his shield canons and his buster rifle at the pink trim. With their attackers occupied, the surviving warriors began to regroup.

"What are you waiting for?" Ange called, her rifle fanning the sky in pursuit of the blue trim. "Get out of here now!"

"No Ange!" Sala argued. "I must fight. I cannot retreat when I am so close to freeing Aura!"

"Damn it are you a leader or not! Look around you! Do you really think you're in any position to free Aura now?"

"She's right Princess!" Sir Tusk broadcast over the radio. Seeing its comrade in trouble, the green trim ceased its attack on Kaname and charged Ange only to halt as a barrage of machine gun fire cut across its path. From overhead, Tusk dove past with his Skyhook's gun blazing but the green trim projected a diamond shaped energy shield from its left forearm and the bullets harmlessly bounced off of it. "The best strategy is to pull back and regroup! There's no choice!" Sala's grip tightened around Enryugo's control stick but she knew they were right.

"All forces retreat!" she broadcast. "Fall back to the singular!" At her command the surviving attack force reversed direction and fled towards the singular _Aura forgive me_ , Sala prayed. _I failed you._

"Ange hurry!" Sala called

"Get going!" Ange said. "We'll cover you."

"But...!"

"Lady Salamandinay we have to go!" Kaname yelled. Taking position on both sides of Enryugo, Kaname and Naga threw up a defensive fire field as they followed after their comrades. From port, the yellow trim suddenly charged in on Kaname's blind spot, only dodge aside when Hilda fired her beam rifle in its wake.

"Oh no you don't!" she cried. "You're fighting me remember?" Meanwhile, Ange and Tusk both unloaded their weapons on the blue and green when Ange's rifle suddenly ceased fire. It must have run out of ammo, a fact that was not lost on the two attacking Ragna-mail as they lowered their shields and charged towards her.

"Ange use this!" Sala called. Reaching to Enryugo's back, Sala yanked free her Seiran and tossed it towards her friend. Tossing her own gun aside, Ange caught the weapon and gripped the handle in both hands as a crimson beam tore across the sky and forced the attacking Ragna-mail to break off their charge.

"Princess the attack force has made it though but the singular is closing!" Naga yelled. With a feeling like her heart was being torn in two, Sala turned Enryugo away from the battle and plunged through the singular. As she looked back, the last thing she saw before the singular closed was Ange and the others being swarmed by the Ragna-mail.

"Farewell...Ange."

* * *

Ange cursed as she fanned Sala's beam cannon across the sky. The weapon was certainly far more powerful than her assault rifle but it was also heavier and had a much slower rate of fire. All she could do was keep up a constant barrage against the attacking units and give Sala the cover she needed to escape.

"Ange," Tusk suddenly called over the radio. "The DRAGONS have made it through. Now let's get out of here!"

"Sounds good to me!" From her starboard, Rio and Hilda flew in to provide cover fire as Tusk flew up to her port. However, before any of them could convert to flight mode and make a break for it, the Ragna-mail had them surrounded.

"What now?" Hilda asked. As if in response, the pilot of the blue trim opened its cockpit and stood up before them. She wore a full body plug suit and a blue helmet that covered her face.

"I knew it!" she said. "It is you?" _That voice_ , Ange realized. _Salia?_ Around them, the canopies of the other Ragna-mail opened up as well. Like Sala, they wore the same plug suit and helmets the same color as the trim of their units

"Is that really you Ange?" the orange helmet asked.

"Maybe it's a ghost," the green helmet snarked.

"Ersha? Ange gasped.

"Chris?" Hilda cried. "But you're dead!"

"Disappointed?" Chris growled. "I almost was no thanks to you!"

"What about that big white unit?" the pink helmet asked.

"I know you," Rio said. "You're that Tanya girl from Arzenal."

"Hey Irma," Tanya called to the yellow helmet, "It's that Rio guy. Sorry, but we've moved on to someone better." _Well this isn't getting us anywhere_ , Ange realized. Opening her canopy, Ange stood up so she could speak to them face to face.

"What's going on here?" she demanded. "Why are you all piloting those things? Are you really working for Embryo?

"I'm asking the questions here!" Salia snapped. "Where were you all this time? Why are you fighting alongside the DRAGONS? And why is Rio piloting that unknown unit?" Salia's console began to beep and she knelt down to answer. "This is Salia. Understood." Retreating inside her cockpit, Salia closed her canopy and the others followed suite. "I have orders to detain you Ange. Everyone else is to be executed."

"Executed!" Hilda cried. "Have you gone insane?"

"It's Embryo," Rio growled. "He's twisted their minds."

"How dare you!" Irma shrieked as she drew a bead on Susano'o. "I won't allow someone like you to smear Master Embryo's name!" In response, Hilda drew her own beam rifle and pointed it at Irma's unit.

"Try it and see what happens!" she warned.

"Hey Salia," Chris said. "Can I have Hilda for myself!"

"Very well but leave Ange to me. I've got my own bone to pick with her."

"What about Vivian?" Ersha asked. "We can spare her at least right?" _Shit this is bad!_ Ange thought. With them surrounded, the Ragna-mail would shoot them down the moment they made a move.

"Everyone close your eyes!" Tusk suddenly called. From the back of his Skyhook, Vivian aimed a flare launcher skyward and fired, the round rising into the sky before exploding in a blinding flash that blocked out even the sun. "Everyone run!" Converting to flight mode, the group gunned their engines and took off at full speed.

"After them!" Salia yelled. Once the initial shock from the flash faded, the Ragna-mail converted to flight mode as well and set off in pursuit, their underslung beam rifles firing at their prey. As blaster fire raced past them on all sides; Hilda's Glaive, Villkiss, and Susano'o changed back to destroyer mode and fired all weapons. But the Ragna-mail swerved in a spiral formation and easily dodged each blast.

"Shit here they come!" Hilda cried just before the Ragna-mail slammed into them, scattering the group with Chris chasing after Hilda, Salia pursuing Ange, Ersha holding Tusk and Vivian at bay, and both Irma and Tanya going for Rio. Pulling her sword, Ange met Sala's attack head on, their blades locking together as they spun around each other.

"You're weaker than I remember," Salia said. "Or maybe, I've gotten stronger. And it's all because of Master Embryo. Since I met him...everything's so much better for me!" A sudden kick to Villkiss's abdomen sent Ange careening toward the sea but she regained herself and charged back towards her opponent.

"I'll show you weak you damn flat chest!" she growled.

* * *

From her seat behind Tusk, Vivian looked up at the black Ragna-mail that loomed over them and the barrel of the beam rifle pointing right at her. This had to be a joke right? Ersha would never do something like this.

"Don't move," Ersha warned. "I don't want to shoot but I will if you force me too."

"Ersha what are you doing?" Vivian asked. "Why are you and the others fighting our friends?" The beam rifle lowered in the black machine's grip and for a moment, Vivian dared to hope that it was all a mistake.

"I'm sorry Vivian," Ersha finally said. "I have to. It's the only choice I have left." Hooking her gun to the back of her Ragna-mail, Ersha turned away. "I'll let you and your friend go this one time but don't ever stand in my way again." Without another word, Ersha's engines flashed and she raced off to where Salia was fighting Ange.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tusk asked.

"Ersha," Vivian whispered with tears in her eyes. "Why?"

* * *

Though they tried to stay together, Tanya and Irma managed to drive Hilda and Rio apart. Triggering his pulse sabers, Rio alternated between slashing at one Ragna-mail while using his shield cannons to hold the other at bay. Before she could fly over to give him any support, Hilda suddenly found herself having to save her own ass when Chris slammed into her.

"I can't tell you how much I've looked forward to this," Chris mocked as she rained blow after blow.

"What is your damage?" Hilda cried. "I thought you and I had reached an understanding."

"Oh I understand you alright," Chris growled. "I understand that you're nothing but a selfish cold-hearted bitch! That's all you've ever been and all you'll ever be!" _Damn it Chris I don't have time for this_ , Hilda swore. Retreating back to get some room, Hilda drew her beam rifle just as Christ drew hers. But as fast as Chris was Hilda was faster. She fired and the crimson bolt knocked Chris's beam rifle right of her hand. Seizing her opportunity, Hilda charged forward, her halberd swinging straight for Chris's cockpit when the green trimmed Ragna-mail spun out of the way, its heel swinging around into the back of Hilda's unit. The sudden impact was enough to make the entire Glaive shake and Hilda nearly pitched face first into her console. Before she could recover, Chris's sword had already come down through her right wing and arm, shearing the latter at the elbow. "So long," she mocked before kicking Hilda a second time. Hilda's stomach felt as though it were rising up into her throat as she plummeted towards the ocean, the loss of her wing sending her into a spin that made it impossible to regain her balance. From the edge of her vision, Hilda caught a glance of Irma and Tanya as they fired some sort of grapnel line from their units' right arms, latching on to Susano'o's arms and pulling them tight.

* * *

As fast as Susano'o's responses were, it's bulk ultimately made it less maneuverable than the two Ragna-mail assaulting Rio from both sides at once. Hilda meanwhile was under attack by Chris who flung herself at the red Glaive like someone possessed. None of this made any sense to him. He had seen Chris die with his own eyes. Dark was one thing but Mana was supposed to be ineffective on a Norma so how did Embryo do it? Then there was Ersha. How could someone like her side with a piece of garbage like Embryo? Surely she had to realize that he was the one responsible for everything. Answers however would have to wait until after he had dealt with the two girls attacking him.

"You know," Tanya broadcast over the radio, "Irma and I used to think you were sexy. You can't believe how excited we were when we found out you actually LIKED Norma."

"But now we're Master Embryo's Knights," Irma interrupted. "You could never compete with someone as great as him." Rio _tched_ as he parried a sword strike from Irma before spraying Tanya with his shield blasters.

"Is that supposed to make me jealous? If your standards are that low you can have him." As he hoped, Irma charged him, her sword stabbing right for Susano'o's core.

"Stop insulting him!" she screamed. With a thrust to the right, Rio dodged the attack and brought his right Pulse Saber down onto her sword, breaking it in two. The shock of it created an opening in her defenses and Rio brought up his other arm to fire point blank into her Ragna-mail when something yanked his arm away. From off his right, Tanya had taken advantage of the moment to fire some kind of grapnel line into his shield. Before he could cut himself free, Irma fired a line of her own and snagged his other arm. With both arms pulled straight out he couldn't get the leverage to pull free. Now both of them were raising their beam rifles and were about to fire just as he noticed something red falling towards the sea a short distance away. _Hilda!_ he realized. Adrenaline surged through Rio as Rio fired the engines full blast and sent Susano'o into a spin, the sudden movement catching Irma and Tanya off guard as they were yanked through the air like a pair yo-yos. The pulse blades extended and both lines were cut, sending his two attackers flying away as he dove after Hilda. But the falling Glaive had too much of a head start and was seconds from plunging into the water. _Damn it do something Susano'o! Hilda's going to die if we don't catch up! So move! Move it now!_ From within, a familiar surge of energy rose up from his core and the jewel set into his bracelet began to shine as the power flowed into Susano'o.

* * *

Hilda felt herself on the verge of passing out as the sea rushed up to catch her. The combination of the fall and the spinout created G-forces that nearly made her black out. _This is it,_ she realized. _Rio, I would have liked to have gone with you._ But now she was going to die in her Para-mail just like so many other Norma.

Or that was what she thought until something golden flashed in front of her canopy.

Suddenly, both the spinning and the fall came to a halt as it felt like something had grabbed her Glaive. As the nausea faded and her vision cleared, Hilda looked up and her eyes widened in surprise. Rio had somehow broken free and had managed to reach her, catching her just meters above the surf. But even more surprising was that the Susano'o was glowing with the same golden light as when Ange sang in Villkiss.

"You okay?" he asked as the light began to fade.

"Yeah thanks," she gasped as he let her go. Was that the Light of Aura that Sala mentioned?

"Can you still fly?" Hilda adjusted her engine output and frowned at her Glaive's diagnostic report.

"Yeah but with only one wing my maneuverability's shot. Oh shit look!" Up in the sky, Ange was caught in the same trap as Rio had been. Ersha and Chris had each snagged an arm while Salia had latched her grapnel around Villkiss's neck. Even worse, Irma and Tanya had recovered and were racing to rejoin their comrades.

"Stay here!" he told her. "I'll get her loose!"

"To hell with that!" she replied. "Chris only took one arm so I'm gonna take both of hers!" Gunning the throttle, Hilda shot up towards where the Ragna-mail had Ange trapped. Behind her, Rio drew his Buster Rifle and followed after her.

* * *

Salia smirked as Ange threw herself at her Cleopatra with all the discipline and skill of a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. Drawing the beam cannon thrown to her by that red unit, Ange extended the underslung bayonet and furiously stabbed at Salia. _I was right all along_ , she thought as she parried and dodged each lunge. _You're nothing. All your victories were because of Villkiss. And now that Master Embryo has blessed me with Cleopatra, you're no longer the strongest._ On her console, radar showed Chris and Ersha had taken care of their targets and were moving in to assist her. "Here we go!" she called. "Rose Triad Formation!"

"What a stupid name," Chris grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Right away Captain," Ersha laughed. Surrounding Villkiss on three sides at once, they succeeded in confusing Ange just long enough to launch their attack. Chris's Theodra fired first, launching it's grapnel line to snag Villkiss's left arm before Ersha used Raziya's grapnel to snag its right. Finally, Salia fired Cleopatra's grapnel and managed to lasso it around Villkiss's neck. Immobilized by all three, Salia locked Cleopatra in hover mode as she signaled Irma and Tanya.

"Units Eirene and Victoria. Move in and tear Villkiss's cockpit open."

"Yes Ma'am." Sliding her canopy open, Salia stood up and aimed her pistol. "It's over Ange. You're coming with us." Suddenly, something dropped from the sky overhead, catching on to Cleopatra's line and spinning around it before falling off. _Was that Vivian?_ Salia wondered, just before an explosion severed the line and sent Cleopatra flying loose.

* * *

Ange cursed as she struggled to free Villkiss from the trap she had wandered right into. Scanners showed two other objects approaching from behind and their signatures identified them as the remaining two Ragna-mail. And when Salia stood up with her pistol drawn, Ange realized too late what was about to happen. _Damn it where are you guys?_ she cursed. As if response, Vivian suddenly dropped onto Salia's line from above, the bomb she attached cutting Salia's restraint before she was caught on the back of Tusk's Skyhook. Banking to the right, Tusk fired his machine gun at the back of Ersha's unit, surprising her into cutting her line in order to raise her beam shield against his attack. Meanwhile, a barrage of red blaster fire and energy beams assaulted Chris as Hilda and Rio rose up against her, one blast from Susano'o's buster rifle successfully cutting the final line.

"You okay?" Tusk called.

"Yeah now let's book!" As much as she would love to kick Salia's ass, they were outgunned and outnumbered. Shooting away in Villkiss, the others caught up though Ange saw that Rio's Susano'o was falling behind due to having to tow Hilda's Glaive by the stump of its right arm. Meanwhile, Salia and the others had already recovered and were rapidly closing the distance.

"Ange stop!" she called. "I will take you to see my master!"

"So what is it about him that makes you so loyal?" Ange shot back. "Was it his creepiness or that stupid hairstyle?"

"You...I won't allow you to disrespect him! Knights...shoot down the others and then try Rose Triad formation again!" Launching themselves forward, Chris and Ersha's unit shot past them and turned to attack. _How are we going to get away?_ Ange wondered. _Even if we weren't surrounded, Hilda's missing a wing and Rio's being dragged down by having to tow her._ _There's no way out. Unless..._

"Everyone!" she called. "Get around me and throw up a suppressive fire field! Don't let them separate us under any circumstances."

"Hold on," Hilda answered, "what are you going to do?"

"I think I know," Rio said. "Everyone do as she says." Positioning themselves back to back, the three units and Tusk's Skyhook opened fire. The Ragna-mail dodged every shot, but that was enough. They just needed to keep them busy.

"Villkiss jump!" she yelled. "Do it!" To her horror, Villkiss failed to respond and she pounded her fist on the console in frustration. "Damn it don't do this now!"

"Is she yelling at her machine?" Chris asked.

"Never mind!" Salia ordered. "Fly above their line of fire and take them out." The other Ragna-mail rose overhead and angled their beam rifles at Tusk and the others.

"If you don't jump now," Ange heaved, "I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

* * *

 _This is it Ange_ , Salia thought. _You're mine now._ All they had to do was take care of Rio and the others and they could drag her off at their leisure. _You made your choice Rio. I suppose I should be grateful though. After all, if you hadn't rejected me I never would have found true happiness._ Salia was just about to give the order to fire when suddenly, Villkiss's color shifted from white to blue.

"What's happing?" she wondered. And then, the entire group vanished into thin air. "What? Where did they go?"

* * *

With a grunt of annoyance, Embryo shut off the monitor. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. As talented as Salia was, Ange was just on another level. Though it would have been nice if they could have at least wiped out his old shame. _I forgot just how ugly the prototype was_ , he thought as he reached for the phone on his desk. _Nothing but brute force and a complete lack of elegance._

"Embryo here," he spoke into the mouthpiece. "Yes I saw everything. There there my sweet Salia. No need to get upset. You'll get another chance and there's only so many places Ange can hide. Now you and the others return to base. I'll see you when you get back." Hanging up the phone, Embryo beckoned to Dark. "Have the Misurugi Navy pick up the carcasses. And then have Lizardia returned to her mistress."

* * *

As night fell, Ange and the others huddled around the fire. Ange wasn't sure where Villkiss was taking them when it jumped, but at least they managed to get away from Salia and the others. And when the star filled void vanished and the real world returned, a familiar island sat beneath them. Unfortunately, the smell of blood and gunfire from Julio's invasion still permeated the interior of Arzenal so they had parked their units at the base of the crater Sala had blasted out of the Northwest corner during the DRAGONs' assault. Rather than go into the base, Tusk and Rio had managed to catch some fish which they cooked over the fire.

"Alright let's eat," Tusk announced.

"Finally," Vivian sang. Though initially saddened by Ersha's betrayal, the promise of a meal had put the girl in a better mood and she happily gnawed on the sizzling catch.

"I wonder where they all went," Ange said. Though both she and Hilda had tried to reach them, just like in the DRAGONs' world they were unable to make contact

"Don't worry," Tusk assured her. "Jill wouldn't go down that easy. I'm sure she got everyone out in time."

"What about that datapad of yours?" Hilda asked Rio. "Can't you reach the Network on that thing?"

"I already tried," Rio answered. "It looks like they changed all the access codes. It's standard procedure when an agent is killed or disappears."

"So what do we do now?" Ange asked.

"For now we get some rest," Rio announced. "Then in the morning, we'll salvage what we can to repair our units and.." suddenly Tusk raised his hand and cut him off. "What is it?"

"I think I hear something," Tusk whispered. The group went silent and over the crackling of the fire, there was the sound of something splashing through the surf. "Scatter!" he whispered. Immediately, all five of them rushed off in different directions to take cover behind the debris that littered the crater floor. Against the light from the fire, a row of shadows loomed along the crater wall before three figures stepped into view. All three were wearing wetsuits of some kind along with portable breathing masks that covered their faces. Government spies maybe? They hadn't seen any boats on the water so they had to come from a submarine of some kind. If so then if they got the drop on them they could capture them before they could raise any alarms. From where she hid, Ange caught sight of Rio and gestured for him to get ready. Rio passed along the message to where another of their party hid before giving the thumbs up. Drawing her sidearm, Ange watched Rio count off before giving the signal and rising up from his cover, the ground at the foot of one of their guests exploding from the surprise gun shot.

"Don't move!" Rio ordered. "Keep your hands where we can see them!" The three strangers raised their hands and slowly, Ange and the others moved in on them with weapons drawn.

"Alright," Ange warned as she stepped into the light from the fire. "Any funny moves and you're dead! Now where the hell did you come from?"

"Lady Angelise?" one of them asked. That voice. Could it really be?

"Momoka?" Instantly, the figure yanked off her mask and pulled back her hood, revealing a familiar head of black hair before rushing forward to embrace her mistress.

"Lady Angelise! Oh I missed you so much!" Slowly a second figure pulled off her mask and hood, revealing a head of short orange hair.

"Rosalie?" Hilda asked. Despite the frown she wore, Rosalie was able to force a smile.

"Good to see you're not dead Hilda," she said only to frown once more as she saw Vivian. "And the lizard girl...too."

"Hey Rosalie!" Vivian sang as she ran up.

"So then who are you?" Rio asked the third figure. Without a word, the last of their guests pulled off her mask to reveal a pixie like face and boyishly cropped black hair.

"What's up Rio?"

"Kat?" he gasped. "You're alive?"

"And I'm not the only one. By the way, what's with the hat?" Before he could respond, a figure suddenly darted across the ground followed by a smack echoing off the crater walls. Stumbling back, Rio grasped his jaw in shock from Rosalie's sudden punch.

"Rosalie what the hell are you doing!" Hilda cried.

"You bastard!" Rosalie yelled. "You said Chris was dead!"

"Hey take it easy!" Kat said. "We'll sort it out when we get back to the ship!" With a sneer of disgust, Rosalie turned away and kicked at the dirt. "Sorry," Kat said. "She's been through a rough time since you guys disappeared. Speaking of which, what happened to you all? You've been MIA for nearly a week."

"It's kind of a long story," Tusk said. Kat smirked and reached into the waterproof satchel on her hip.

"I'd be disappointed if it wasn't," she commented as she pulled out a transmitter to hook over her ear. "Aurora, this is Kat. Prep the welcoming committee! You're not gonna believe who we found!"

 _And so ends the True Earth Arc. Next time begins Act 4: The Libertus Arc._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Decisions**

In the waters just off the southern coast of Arzenal, a massive sword shaped vessel lay waiting. Breaching the surface was a risk. Especially this close to their old base so it was imperative that they get Ange and Villkiss on board immediately. From her command seat on the _Aurora's_ bridge, Jill took a long drag on her smoking gadget and grimaced at the bland metallic taste. What she wouldn't give for a real smoke. But at least they had finally found Ange. According to Kat's message, she and the others who had vanished during the assault had inexplicably turned up on Arzenal. They had better have a damn good explanation for where they had been all this time.

"Bay doors opening," Pamela announced. "They're coming in now." In the night sky, four lights quickly grew in brightness as Villkiss, Tusk's Skyhook, Hilda's Glaive, and a fourth machine that she had never seen before came into view and quickly descended into the _Aurora's_ bay door. It looked as though Hilda's machine was having trouble keeping steady. One of its wings had been severed. No doubt by one of Salia's group. Kat and the rest of the scouting party had already returned so they could leave once all four machines had landed

"Landing confirmed," Olivier stated. "Radar shows no hostiles approaching."

"Close it up," she ordered. "Then get us under water before Embryo's lackeys find us. Pamela, you have the bridge."

"Uh Commander," Hikaru asked as Jill made her way to the stairwell, "do you think we could.."

"Could what?" Jill asked.

"Nothing never mind," the tech quickly said. From a nearby vent came a series of clangs and hissing sparks before a lanky figure crawled out.

"That did it," Spider said. "I've boosted the Aurora's scanning range so we'll have plenty of warning the next time Salia and the others try to sneak up on us."

"Glad to hear it," Jill said as she tossed him her gadget. "Now see if you can find some way to get this thing to work better." For all the headaches that their extended crew caused her, Jill had to admit that they did have some use.

* * *

Once Jill had left, Pamela sealed all hatches and set the Aurora into a dive. As seawater washed over the command tower, Hikaru leaned on her console and sulked. "Do you have a death wish?" Olivier asked.

"Oh don't act like you don't want to do the same," Hikaru pouted. "It's not fair. Hilda gets to be all alone with Rio for a week. Now he's back and we can't even go down to welcome him."

"Let's just be thankful that they're all safe," Pamela suggested. "I just wonder what happened to them all. Where they were. And where did they get that big white machine?"

"Hey don't worry girls," Spider said as he put his arms around Hikaru and Olivier's shoulders. "You've got me to keep you company." Both girls grimaced in disgust and leaned away.

* * *

No sooner had they landed then the massive submersible's bay doors began to close above them and a mob of people surrounded them. Looking around; Ange picked out Zhao Mei, Rosalie, Jasmine and Vulcan, Momoka and a few others from Arzenal as well. But what really surprised her was the men. Mingling among the Norma were several male humans, most of whom were the same age as Rio. The Network no doubt.

"You guys!" Zhao Mei called. "I don't believe it! You're really alive!"

"Not for lack of trying though," Rio joked. Surrounded by his allies, Rio received several hand claps and slaps on the back.

"Pop quiz time!" Vivian called. "Where did you guys get this awesome ship?"

"It's the _Aurora,"_ Tusk answered. "The Ancient Folk built it for Libertus. I can't believe it's still intact after all this time."

"I can't believe Jill was able to keep something this big a secret for so long," Hilda commented. "And who are all these guys?"

"We're the surviving crew of the _Noa_ ," one man said. "Our ship was sunk by that horned Para-mail during Misurugi's attack. Luckily, Commander Jill picked us up."

"Well that was very generous of her," Ange remarked. If there was one thing she had learned about Jill it was she always had an ulterior motive.

"They've been a big help," Jasmine added. "Between the DRAGONs' attack and the humans' betrayal, we lost over half of Arzenal. Tusk, glad to have you with us again. You're doing your parents proud."

"Good to see you too Jasmine," Tusk nodded as a gruff voice called out to them.

"About time you got here Rio." Walking towards them was a group that included Kat and the rest of the Wild Pack, minus that Spider guy. At their head was an elder man, taller and more muscular than Rio but less so than Rhino, sporting grey hair and a short beard. Rio stared at the group at shock before his face broke out in a joyous grin.

"Boss!" he cried. "You're alive!"

"I've survived crashes before. It's going to take more than that to put me down." With a grin, Boss put a hand on Jasmine's shoulder. "Besides, how could I resist a chance to meet with a beauty like this?"

"Save it for later you old letch," Jasmine remarked, though a trace of a smile managed to sneak through.

"He's just like you Rio," Vulture added as he popped a cigarette into his mouth. "Two cockroaches who just don't know how to die." As he lit the tip, Boss and the others immediately gave Vulture a wide berth. Before Ange could ask what was going on, a blast of foam washed over the gangly sniper, making him sputter and hack in surprise.

"How many times have I told you? No smoking in the ship!" Behind Vulture, Maggie had appeared with a fire extinguisher in her hands.

"Why don't you try asking me not to breath woman?" Vulture snapped.

"Either use the smoking gadget like Jill or quit!"

"They've been going at it ever since they got on board," Ange heard Rosalie whisper to Hilda.

"Maybe they should just get a room already," Hilda joked. As Vulture and Maggie continued to bicker, Boss walked up to Ange.

"So you're the one huh? The pilot of Villkiss?"

"Yeah that's right," she answered. Boss smiled and raised his hand in a salute.

"It's an honor to meet you. I want you to know that you have the support and backing of the Network." Ange stared at him but finally returned the gesture.

"I appreciate that. But it remains to be seen if we're really allies or not."

"I suppose I can understand that. Well then I hope I can convince you to see us as such."

"What about Chaplain and Major?" Rio asked. "Are they here too or are they on another ship?" Boss sighed and shook his head.

"Major went down with the _Noa_. And we've had no contact with Chaplain since before the attack. He and the rest of the _Blue 6_ have been presumed KIA."

"I see," Rio said as he turned towards Rhino and raised his hand in greeting. "Glad to see you and the others made it out." Rhino gave him a bemused expression but ultimately accepted the handshake.

"Just try not to do anything too reckless while you're on board," the big man said.

"No promises," Rio said as he looked over the coveralls Rhino wore. "So you're a mechanic now?"

"I'm too big to pilot a Para-mail," Rhino pointed out. "And commando missions aren't exactly a priority in this fight."

"On a related note," Kamaitachi said as he walked up to Susano'o, "what is this thing and where did you find it?"

"That's what I'd like to know as well," Kat agreed. "It's like a Ragna-mail on steroids."

"This is the Susano'o," Rio explained as he patted the white unit's hull. "It was a gift from some friends we made. Believe it or not, this was the original prototype for the Ragna-mail." Just then, a small figure dashed out of the crowd.

"Mr. Rio!" All eyes turned to Rio as a little girl with orange hair done up in twin tails and wearing an oversized set of coverlls ran up and threw her arms around his legs. "I knew you would come back!"

"You're that Cynthia girl," Rio said. "But what are you still doing here?"

"Because she wanted to stay," a voice answered. The crowd parted and who should walk up to them but Jill. "When we turned the surviving schoolkids over to the Network, she alone chose to remain onboard." Cythia hung her small head.

"I lost all my friends," Cynthia said. "Even Ms. Mary and Ms. Ersha. But I remember what you told me. That I couldn't give up because as long as I kept living there was still hope. So I begged Commander Jill to let me stay and let me help in whatever way I can."

"So she got assigned to help the Armorers," Rhino said as he stepped forward to pat the little girl's head with his massive hand. "A good thing too. She helps me reach into areas where my hands can't fit."

"I get you," Rio said as he kneeled down to Cynthia's level. "I'm proud of you kid. But if things get hairy I want you to promise me that you'll find someplace safe to hide. Let the adults handle the risky jobs okay."

"If you all are done with your reunion," Jill interrupted, "we have a lot to talk about." Immediately, Ange flashed back to the burning pit full of DRAGON corpses and frowned.

"You're right," she agreed. "We do."

* * *

In the conference room behind the bridge; Hilda, Ange, Tusk, Rio, and Vivian recounted their journey to the DRAGONs' world. On the other side of the table; the Commander, Maggie, Jasmine, Zhao Mei, and even that Boss guy sat and listened in a mixture of amazement and shock. In addition, Momoka and Rosalie stood behind Ange and Hilda respectively. Though Jill had protested allowing her maid into the debriefing, Ange's familiar stubbornness had resurfaced and she told Jill that if she wanted to know what happened she had better be more accommodating. By the front door, a pair of Norma in security uniforms stood with rifles over slung over their shoulders. Something about those two made Hilda uneasy, especially with the way they kept their eyes glued on both Rio and Boss.

"It sounds too incredible to believe," Maggie commented.

"A parallel universe with another Earth," Jill mused. "And the DRAGONs are actually humans with restructured DNA."

"And the whole war was to reclaim this Aura," Boss said. "You really think every human member of the Network has been altered by her?"

"That's what they told me," Rio answered. "But so long as they're still drawing on the Light of Mana then it's inert."

"But you can't because of how Embryo stripped it from you," Jasmine said.

"Exactly."

"The DRAGONs were hesitant to trust us at first" Ange said, "but we were able to reach an understanding. If we're really going to win this fight then we need as many allies as we can get. All the energy for the Light of Mana comes from this Aura. Without her, the humans become just the same as us." A collective gasp rose from almost every person in the room. "More importantly," Ange continued, "without Aura they won't be able to open singulars anymore. Which means that forcing the Norma and DRAGONs to fight and kill each other will come to an end. Humans won't be able to harness Mana energy from DRAGON corpses to feed Aura. They'll lose their power and Para-mail won't be needed anymore."

"Unfortunately," Tusk interrupted, "the DRAGONS invasion failed and they took some pretty heavy losses. But if the Norma, the Network, and the DRAGONs come together we could take Embryo down for good."

"In other words we team up against our shared enemy," Jasmine realized. "It's an interesting idea!"

"Now wait a minute!" Rosalie cried. "Have you forgotten that these are same lizards who've been killing our friends and destroyed our base? And now you want us to help those freaks? Have you lost your mind?" Vivian frowned at Rosalie's outburst and while she could understand her friend's doubt, Hilda also knew that there were more important things right now.

"Stop it Rosalie," she said. "The DRAGONs didn't start this war. And they've suffered just as much as we have. We've all been played by Embryo for too long. Wouldn't you rather get some payback on the guy who's really responsible for all this?"

"Just give them a chance," Rio said. "They're really not so scary once you get to know them."

"Sorry but I agree with Rosalie," Jill said. "They haven't earned our trust. And if they really do have a spy among the humans then they knew everything and still attacked us." Pushing out her seat, Jill stood up and braced herself against the tabletop. "I don't know about this Aura, but it's only one DRAGON. No matter how strong she is or what role she plays in Embryo's scheme, it's going to take more than freeing her to win. If we really want to end this world then Embryo has to be taken out. It's the only way the Norma will ever be free." Jill then fixed a hard stare on both Ange and Hilda. "Tell me have you forgotten the way you were torn from your families, how they rejected you when you tried to return, and the abuse you suffered afterwards? Everyone you knew turned their backs on you. I know how you talked about tearing down the world for what it did you. Isn't that what you wanted? To wipe out this rotten corrupt world? To make them suffer like they made you?"

"Hold on," Ange said. "I did but...

"So you've lost your edge," Jill smirked. "I blame the Dragons. They brainwashed you. Or maybe..."and Jill paused as she shifted her gaze to Tusk, "...someone else is to blame. If you want to screw around with a man then do it after the job is done!"

"Why you..!" Ange growled.

"That's enough Jill," Boss spoke up. "Bickering among ourselves isn't going to get us anywhere."

"You don't have a say here," Jill countered. "Remember, you agreed that if I chose so you and the rest of your men would leave without argument. Keep in mind that it was because of YOUR subordinate that Ange went missing in the first place!"

"Jill be reasonable," Jasmine argued. "Even with the Network helping us we're at a disadvantage."

"Thanks to Salia and the others' betrayal," Maggie added. "Ange, do you have someway to even contact the DRAGONs?"

"Villkiss," she answered. "I jumped there before. I should be able to do it again."

"Well alright then," Jasmine smiled. "Jill, I say it's worth a shot."

"I agree," Boss nodded.

"I like the odds of having more allies," Zhao Mei said.

"It's not like we have a lot of options," Maggie pointed out. Jill narrowed her eyes and turned away.

"Fine then. Let me look over the data first. Then I'll brief you on our strategy." Without another word, Jill departed through the door to her office. Jasmine meanwhile sighed and looked to Ange and the others.

"She may not act like it," she told them, "but she's glad you made it back in one piece. Take it easy tonight and get some rest."

"That goes for you as well," Boss said as he extended his hand to Rio, who accepted it after a brief pause. "When the time is right, we'll blow Embryo right out of the water."

"The beds aren't very big here," Momoka said, "but they are comfortable."

"That's good to know," Ange remarked. As they made their way out, Hilda suddenly felt someone grab at her wrist.

"Got a minute?" Maggie asked. "I need to talk to you in private about something delicate."

"Um okay what?" Once they were alone, Maggie grew a familiar smirk as she leaned in.

"So while you were alone with Rio...what depths did your relationship go to?"

"Depths, what do you..."and Hilda blushed as she realized what Maggie was insinuating. "That...that is none of your damn business!"

"Oh but it is," Maggie corrected. "You see, if you had, chances are you could be in a condition that might make me deem you medically unfit for combat duty. Now answer the question." Hilda groaned in frustration.

"We didn't do anything."

"Nothing?" the buxom doctor asked incredulously. "Well you're certainly more disciplined than I would have been."

"Are we done yet?" Hilda asked, her patience rapidly running out. Reaching into her coat pocket, Maggie produced a bottle of pills.

"I want you to have these," Maggie told her. "They're morning after pills. When Jill picked up the _Noa's_ crew, I knew that having men onboard could lead to potential problems so I had a Network supply runner deliver some so I could distribute them among our girls. If anything does happen, take one of these the next morning to prevent any potential 'complications.' I guess I'd better give some to Ange as well."

"Thanks," Hilda said as she pocketed the bottle.

"Oh and if I were you I wouldn't hesitate for long," Maggie advised. "We may be spoiled for choice, but quite a few girls on board still think quite highly of him." As if to emphasize the point, when the door opened, what should greet Hilda but the sight of Rio surrounded by the command staff. "See what I mean." Strolling past him, Maggie traced her finger along the back of Rio's neck and making him jump in alarm. "Remember," she purred, "my office is always open if you need a check up."

"I'll uh, keep that in mind," Rio stammered. Hilda meanwhile crossed her arms and glared in annoyance. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. "Come on I'm hungry."

* * *

By the time they arrived at the galley, the others had already sat down to eat. In addition to Ange, Vivian, Tusk, and Rosalie, Kat and Kamaitachi were also there along with three girls even younger than Vivian. Behind the counter, Momoka stood before the stove alongside a woman Rio recognized as Linda, the head cook from Arzenal. Maggie was watching Vivian stuff her face with an unusual amount of interest and Ange was telling the two Network fighters where they had been. It was then that Rio realized something about Kamaitachi had been bothering him. And now he knew what it was. Kamaitachi didn't have his swords with him.

"Mmm yummy!" Vivian sang. "You're cooking's amazing Momoka. You make even Norma food taste great."

"That's quite a story," Kamaitachi said. "I think I might like to see this world myself."

"It's not for the faint of heart," Tusk warned.

"Yeah well those DRAGON girls had better keep their mitts of Kamaitachi if they know what's good for them," Kat said. At that moment, someone began laughing uncontrollably and they all turned around to see Maggie running her hands along Vivian's flanks.

"Hey cut it out that tickles!" she giggled.

"Amazing," Maggie said. "You're maintaining your human form even without the lollipops." So that was how they kept her from changing all this time? "The DRAGONs really have some impressive medical science."

"Hey Maggie," Vivian asked, "the other DRAGONs had wings and tail so how come I don't?"

"Well obviously we amputated them so you'd fit in with the Norma."

"Aw no fair!" Vivian pouted. Rio just shook his head as he and Hilda took a tray and stepped up to the counter.

"Here you are," Momoka said as she served them both a generous portion of curry.

"You're not using your Mana," Hilda noticed.

"Boss told me that if I did, they could use it to locate the ship," she told them. "So I've worked hard to learn how to function without it."

"You're certainly more disciplined than most," Rio said as he and Hilda took a seat next to Ange and Tusk.

"So you're that Tusk guy right?" Rosalie asked. "The one who saved Ange?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Are you really a male Norma? I didn't even know that was a thing."

"Well not quite," Tusk laughed.

"So what's been happening while we were gone?" Ange asked.

"Hell that's what," Rosalie said. "Arzenal's been wiped off the map. A lot of our girls didn't make it out alive and so many were hurt we had to turn them over to the Network because they couldn't fight. If it weren't for the guys we picked up after we escaped I doubt the ship would even be running. And that's not the worst of it. Salia and the others betrayed us. We've been on the run from them ever since."

"But why did they side with Embryo?" Rio wondered. "Don't they realize he's the one behind everything?"

"And Irma and Tanya," Hilda reminded her. "We were there remember. Those buzzsaw things dragged them away screaming."

"You tell me," Rosalie grimmaced. "Forget it. They aren't my friends anymore so it doesn't matter why."

"So you're the only one left?" Ange asked. "I'm surprised the ship hasn't been sunk yet."

"Are you trying to get slapped?" Rosalie asked. "Luckily Kat and Kamaitachi know how to pilot Para-mails. We also have the three rookies. Mary, Marika, and Nonna." Straightening herself out, Rosalie thrust out her chest with pride. "Since you were gone Hilda I've taken them under my wing. They've got Mistress Rosalie whipping them into shape." Meanwhile, the three rookies had clustered around Vivian.

"Excuse me," Mary said. "We just wanted to say how we honored we are to finally meet you."

"Really?" Vivian asked. "How come?"

"You're Mistress Vivian," she explained. "The prodigy of First Squad."

"You were our hero back when we were cadets in Third Squad," Marika said.

"We're such fans of yours," Nonna added.

"Wow," Vivian beamed. "Pull up a chair and have a plate on me then."

"Now wait a minute!" Rosalie yelled. "You girls never said that about me!" Kat meanwhile stood up and walked over to Rio.

"So you and Kamaitachi are on pilot duty?" he asked. "Where did they find a male rider suit for him?"

"They didn't," she grinned. "We had to order some from our group. They just arrived yesterday."

"Well than how..?"

"See for yourself." From her belt, Kat pulled her datapad and showed him a picture she had taken of Kamaitachi wearing a hot pink Norma rider suit. Even though it was sized extra large, the look on the swordsman's face told volumes about how uncomfortable he was.

"Holy crap!" he snickered.

"What are you two looking at?" Kamaitachi suddenly asked.

"Nothing," both Kat and Rio grinned. Kamaitachi however glared at Rio as he leaned forward.

"Two words. Mistress...Rio." Immediately, Rio snatched the datapad out of Kat's hands and deleted the picture.

"You're no fun!" Kat sulked. It was then that Rio noticed that Tusk had barely touched his food.

"Is everything okay?" Ange asked. Tusk looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. It's just that Alek...I mean Jill. Her behavior's been bothering me."

"You mean Alektra Mariah von Loewenhurz?" Rosalie suddenly asked. Rio and the others looked at her in surprise. "Everyone knows. After she picked me and the rookies up she told everyone who she was, about Libertus, and even Embryo. We were battered, exhausted, little more than dead but she got us back on our feet. She promised that she'd bring an end to all the shit we Norma have had to deal with and that until then, our lives were in her hands."

"Wow," Tusk said. "That's pretty heavy."

"Heey are you awl havin a pahtee?" someone slurred. All eyes turned to the door and Rio couldn't believe what he saw. Leaning in the doorway, her hair a disheveled mess and her uniform dirty and wrinkled as if she had slept in it for days was Emma Bronson. Her face was flushed and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. In one hand was a bottle of wine and in the other a Perolina doll. "How cum you dinnit invite me?

"The Inspector?" Hilda asked. "She's here too?" Stumbling towards them, Bronson took a swig as she weaved back and forth before leaning over the table for support.

"Don be so fomal. You can call me Emmmma. Jus Emmmmma." The smell was so overpowering that Rio nearly gagged.

"Ugh booze breath!" Ange grimaced as she covered her nose.

"She's been like this ever since we escaped," Momoka explained.

"Can ya blame me?" Emma went on. "I almos god dead! I... I wasen even a Norma!" She then began to sniffle. "But evun thou I was bad...Maggie save me and Commander Jill said I could ride da boat wit you. Evun thou I was bad to da Norma. She's a good gurl! Ima follow hur forever!" As she spoke, Emma threw her arm back and nearly tipped over until Rio bolted out of his chair and grabbed her. "Oh Captain you're baaaaack!" she slurred just before she began to bawl her eyes out. "Captaaaaain! Why dinnit you tell me you were a terrorisht? I thought you were my prince but you lef me all alone and dinnit come save me! You're a bastard! I hate you!" Bronson's hand went to her mouth and Rio cringed, half expecting her to throw up all over him. But thankfully she regained herself and giggled as she buried her face in his chest. "Ahm sorry. You are jus so a hansome man. Cum back to my room and we'll have sum fuuuuuuuun!" Rio looked up to the others and silently mouthed 'help me.' Maggie sighed and picked up the Perolina plush the Inspector had dropped.

"Look Emma. It's Perolina!"

"Perolinaaaaa!" Emma sang as she grabbed the doll and pinned it against her chest. "I luv you so mush you're alwaysh der for me!"

"How about we get you to bed," Maggie suggested as she began to walk Emma towards the door.

"Okay but I ged to have da Captain fursht!" she said, only to stop when she saw Tusk. "Hey you're cute! Are you da Captain's frien? You cun join us if you wan."

"Uh that's okay," Tusk answerd. Finally, Maggie got her out the door and led her away down the corridor.

"Wow," Ange said.

"She's right you know," Rosalie said. "The Commander. She's all we have left. She's the only hope we Norma have." For a long while, the mess hall was quiet until Vivian suddenly snickered.

"What are you laughing about?" Hilda wondered.

"I was just imagining Rio and Tusk..."

"FORGET IT!" both of them yelled.

* * *

Despite Jasmine's recommendation that they take it easy, Hilda was exhausted. She had hoped that returning to their world would give her a break from women trying to get in Rio's pants. It wouldn't bother her so much if it weren't for the fact Rio never did anything to dissuade them. _He doesn't have to always be so nice_ , she thought. _There's nothing wrong with being a little mean._ With a sigh, Hilda stripped out of her uniform and stepped into the shower designated for the women. Gender separated bathrooms and showers. Just one of the many things she would have to get used to. Thankfully, no one else was in there so she could shower in peace. Across the far wall, a 3D mural had been painted of a lake surrounded by woods and mountains to help combat the claustrophobia of being trapped underwater. As soon as she turned it on however, instead of a relaxing cascade it felt like thousands of tiny needles were stinging her all over.

"Damn it!" she whispered. "What the hell's up with this thing?"

"It can't be helped," someone said. "It's mixed with seawater." Hilda gave a tiny jump as she felt someone lay hands on her bare shoulders and a pair of ample breasts pushed against her back.

"Rosalie," she gasped. "What are you...?"

"I thought I'd give you a welcome back gift," Rosalie whispered. "It's been a while for both of us right? Let's have some fun." Hilda squirmed as Rosalie pushed aside her long red hair and began planting featherlight kisses across her neck and shoulders. "I was really worried about you. You could have at least called me and told me you were safe."

"How was I going to call you? I was in another universe." Rosalie's hands meanwhile switched from her shoulders and wrapped around her waist, teasing and stroking Hilda's stomach as they slowly moved lower, making Hilda's breath and pulse quicken with each touch. Like her, Rosalie was part of Zola's circle and she had picked up a few tricks from their former Captain.

"You're so selfish. You know that? When I told you to go back and get him I only meant for you to pick him up not go run off with him. With both you and Chris gone I was so lonely." Hooking her chin with one hand, Rosalie pulled Hilda in for a kiss until Hilda suddenly pulled away.

"Rosalie please," she said as Rosalie blinked in confusion. "Just stop."

"But why?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't." Rosalie gave a small frown.

"Is it because of that guy?" she asked. "So some human screws you and suddenly I'm not good enough?"

"What! No! Rio and I haven't..."

"Haven't what?" Rosalie asked. Hilda sighed and looked away.

"We haven't even done it yet." They had almost kissed at least twice but Hilda wasn't sure she wanted Rosalie to know that.

"Are you serious? So then your changed your hairstyle for no reason?"

"I just felt like something different. Is that a crime?" It was mostly true. While it had made her happy when Rio complimented her on how Vivians' mother had tied her hair into that bun, Hilda had randomly pulled it up into a ponytail the next morning and for some reason she felt different. Almost like a new person. "Look, I'm going through a lot right now. Everything I thought I knew about myself and the world has been turned upside down. I just need some time to sort everything out okay." With a sigh, Rosalie released her and stepped away.

"You really have changed," her friend told her. "I remember back in Captain Zola's room; you never liked looking at the magazines with the men in it. You even once said you'd like to cut their thing off with a rusty knife."

"I was wrong," Hilda said. "I was angry and lost. But Rio showed me that not all men are like that. You've been around his friends for a week right?"

"Yeah and I even tried it out," Rosalie sighed.

"Tried it out? You mean..?"

"I was angry and alone because you were still missing and Chris was not only alive but had betrayed us. So I went down to one of the cargo holds and found a guy with a bottle of whiskey. After a few drinks to get my courage up we did it behind a crate." Rosalie gave an empty smile and shook her head. "Trust me, you're not missing much. All in all, I like it better with Norma." Before Hilda could say anything, Rosalie had already left. Shutting off the water, she leaned against the shower wall and sighed. _Chris what the hell were you thinking?_ she wondered.

* * *

Looking over the diagnostics report, Zhao Mei hummed and scratched her head. Hilda's Glaive was more damaged than she thought. In addition to losing a wing, flying with the output off balance had burned out one of the engines. She'd have to replace both of them before it would be combat ready again. Still, it's new power core and beam rifle were pretty impressive. It was a shame Arzenal had been wrecked. The Aurora's bay wasn't built for construction so there wasn't much she could do to upgrade the Para-mails they had. Setting her clipboard down, Mei went over to the real reason she was up late. In the adjacent dock, Rio's Susano'o rested atop it's taxi pad. _So this machine is the original prototype_ , she thought. From the data she had downloaded from the unit's processor, it's performance was on par with Villkiss, maybe even greater. Unfortunately, it's bulk affected its agility and its Archangel System was nowhere near as advanced. Still, just having TWO Ragna-mail on their side was certainly a blessing. And if she studied it deeper, maybe she could even identify potential flaws in Salia and the others' units that they could exploit.

"Salia why did you do that?" she asked. "Was it really just because Ange got Villkiss instead of you?" Since Fei-ling died, Salia had been like an older sister to Mei. She knew that piloting Villkiss had been Salia's dream but was that really the whole story? Did Jill know something she wasn't telling them? _I can't afford to think like that_ , Mei decided. _Jill's our Commander. I'll trust her to the end. And if that means the machines I maintain wind up killing Salia then so be it._

"Working late?" someone asked. Mei turned around who should she see but Rio walking towards her.

"Yeah just going over some maintenance issues," she answered. "But what are you doing here?" Rio climbed up on Susano'o's taxi pad and pointed at the underside of its engine pod.

"I've got some ideas on how to upgrade Susano'o's armament and agility. I was hoping to run them by you and get your input on them."

"Oh okay." She didn't know why this couldn't wait until morning but guessed that Rio just wanted to make sure he had all his bases covered. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Once Rio had successfully distracted Zhao-Mei, Tusk silently but quickly crossed the Launch Bay towards where his Skyhook was docked. Luckily, Arzenal's young head of the Armorers was the only one on duty at this hour. Especially since he hardly had any cover to hide behind. Finally, he reached his vehicle and opened the cargo compartment. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to use it but after what he and Rio had been told, it was best to be prepared...

 _…"Are you sure about this?" Tusk asked. The two of them had left the galley and were on their way to their assigned quarters when Rio had suddenly pulled him aside and told him to follow him. They now stood outside the maintenance corridor for the starboard torpedo bay._

 _"Boss never shakes hands," Rio told him. "Not unless he wants something from you. I think he wants to tell me something. Something he can't say in front of Jill." Tusk hated to admit it but Rio could be right. When he was a kid, Jill had always talked about how she had wanted to create a world where everyone could be free regardless of whether they were human or Norma. He idolized her so much he even dreamed of one day marrying her. But her conduct in the conference room had shaken him in a way he couldn't ignore. Following Rio through the hatch, Tusk took out a pocket flashlight and shined it around them. On both sides, explosive and freeze torpedoes hung in loading racks reaching all the way to the ceiling. It sort of made sense to meet in a place like this. The torpedo bays were specially shielded against radio transmissions to prevent a warhead accidentally being triggered. It was probably the one place on the ship where they wouldn't have to worry about listening devices._

 _"Took you boys long enough." From out of the dark, a tall figure emerged and Tusk shined the light on the Network's Commander in chief. "I almost thought it went over your head."_

 _"When the time is RIGHT we'll blow Embryo out of the water," Rio repeated. "What's going on?"_

 _"Quite a bit actually." Turning around, Boss gestured to someone standing behind him and a Veldic Norma with her hair done up in a braid that hung over her left shoulder stepped forward. "Go ahead. Just tell them what you told me." The girl nervously looked to them all before she finally spoke._

 _"My name is Aisha," she said._

 _"I think I recognize you," Rio said. "You were one of the girls I fought with during Misurugi's attack."_

 _"That's right," she nodded. "I was part of Arzenal security. But that changed after we escaped."_

 _"Change how?" Tusk asked._

 _"It was after we picked up the survivors from the Noa. Jill began calling members of security into her office and she started questioning us. But the questions were really odd. She wanted to know what we thought about humans. And if we would hesitate to shoot if the Network betrayed us."_

 _"And how do you feel about humans?" Rio asked._

 _"Honestly, I used to hate them. But when you fought alongside us it made me wonder if maybe I was wrong. After all, you were willing to kill your own kind to help us. So I said that I wasn't sure anymore and that I'd have to spend some time among the Network before I could give an answer. The next day, I received notice that I had been transferred to maintenance. And I wasn't the only one. A lot of security staff have been reassigned to other sections. And all of them had similar answers to me."_

 _"So who did she replace the security deficiency with then?" Tusk wondered._

 _"From wherever she could. Engineering, the Reserves, Logistics. But what worries me is that I knew some of them before the attack. And they had the same views on humans I used to have."_

 _"In other words," Rio frowned, "Jill's stacked Security with Norma who if she told them to wouldn't hesitate to shoot us."_

 _"It goes deeper than that," Boss added. "When Jill picked us up. She said that she needed our help as the number of wounded that had escaped put the Aurora at a severe disadvantage. However she demanded that we turn over our weapons, saying that the Norma were still wary of us and that it was the only way to gain their trust."_

 _"Which is why Kamaitachi didn't have his swords with him," Rio realized. "So what's the plan?"_

 _"For now nothing," Boss told them. "From what I've gathered I'd say the Norma aboard this ship are split pretty evenly. But if we make a wrong move it would definitely tip the balance in Jill's favor. Until we get something that can give us leverage, keep an eye out and watch yourselves."_

 _"Well if that's the case I have something to say as well," Rio said. "Things have changed for me as well."_

 _"Because of that Hilda girl?" Boss asked._

 _"I made her a promise," Rio said. "I pledged to be her knight just like Tusk did for Ange. I can't do that though if I have to divide myself between her and the Network." Boss crossed his arms and frowned._

 _"So you two are trying to rebuild the Knight Clan huh? If you do this Rio, and you wind up in trouble again we can't afford to bail you out. Are you sure she's worth it?"_

 _"Without a doubt," Rio nodded._

 _"So be it then," Boss sighed as he gave a quick salute. "I wish you luck in your future." Rio returned the gesture and as they turned to leave, Tusk could have sworn he saw a slight smile on the older man's face._

 _"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Tusk asked._

 _"Whatever I do from now on, Jill won't be able to use it against Boss and the others. In the meantime, what do you say we prep our own ace in the hole..."_

...Peering out from his Skyhook's dock, Tusk saw that both Rio and Mei had already left. There was a major air vent junction not too far from the launch bay. He could set it up there.

* * *

Alone in her office, Jill could finally enjoy a real cigarette. The smooth smoky flavor helped ease some of her tension. Having those bleeding hearts in the Network onboard was bad enough but now Ange was slipping out of her control. For all the concessions Boss had made, Jill knew that ultimately he and the rest of them would have to be dealt with. Especially Rio. The young agent had been a thorn in Jill's side for far too long. He had disrupted Arzenal, distracted her girls, and it was because of him that Ange went missing after Libertus. And Jill had waited far too long for a man of all things to send everything crashing down around her...

 _...Sunlight filtered into the bedroom through glass doors so clear they cast a rainbow across the floor Resting in silk blankets that felt like the caress of an angel, Alektra stretched and sighed in contentment. How long had it been since she felt so at peace, so fulfilled? All of her pain, anger, and sorrow seemed like a bad dream. On the other side of the bed, his long blonde hair cascading down his back, the one who finally set her free accepted a cup of tea from a tall man in black which he then passed to Alektra._

 _"Thank you," she whispered. Her lover smiled and kneeled down to kiss her._

 _"You're so beautiful," he told her. "Especially when you lose control like you did." His hand caressed her cheek and throat, slowly moving down to where the blanket rested over her breasts when the boom of an explosion echoed from outside._

 _"What was that?"_

 _"It's nothing," he assured her. "Just the rumble of a passing storm." But the rumble slowly grew louder, closer. Now there was the sound of gunfire, screams of dying, and the acrid smell of smoke and blood. The skies darkened and from the window, two Para-mails stood amidst a sea of ruin and flame._

 _"Istvan, Vanessa," she said. While she was lying in heaven her comrades were trapped in hell, fighting for their lives._

 _I have to go to them, she realized. I have to help them. Alektra started to rise but her lover grabbed her wrist._

 _"Don't go," he begged. "Stay with me. I need you my sweet Alektra." Last night and the pleasures he had shown her came rushing back to her._

 _"I...I can't," she sobbed._

 _"There's nothing for you there. Nothing but a life of pain and a violent death. I can give you so much more." Now in the sky over the battle, a dark form was rising, it's four wings splitting to unleash the ultimate destruction upon those who dared to defy its will. In her panic, Alektra had failed to notice how her lover's servant had maneuvered to her side of the bed._

 _"Let me go!" she cried. "LET ME GO!" With a final desperate lunge, Alektra broke free, and the man in black severed her arm as though it were a piece of straw..._

...Clenching her prosthetic fist, Jill grit her teeth at the memory. _You took everything from me_ , she silently raged. _Now I'm going to take everything from you!_ Someone knocked at the door and Jill steadied herself. It wouldn't do for her to show weakness in front of her underlings.

"Enter." The door opened and a security squad appeared before her.

"You wanted to see us Ma'am?" one girl asked.

"I have two security risks that need to be taken care of," she told them. "And I need you to handle them discreetly."

* * *

It was early morning when Ange woke up and found herself alone in her quarters. Momoko had told her before going to bed that she helped in the galley since they were so shorthanded. As she dressed in the uniform her maid had left out for her, someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Ange you awake?" Tusk's voice called.

"Yeah just a minute." Once she was ready, she opened the door and found Tusk leaning against the opposing bulkhead. "What's up?"

"Oh I just thought we could go to breakfast together. I am your knight so escorting you is part of my duties." Ange stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I can get to breakfast fine on my own," she said.

"Oh right sorry," Tusk said. Ange then smiled as she entwined her arm in his.

"But that doesn't mean I necessarily want to." Tusk blushed and gave an awkward grin when the mood was killed by the sudden appearance of one of the security staff.

"Ange, Tusk," she told them. "Commander Jill requests your immediate presence in the conference room."

"Oh, okay sure," Ange said. It was then how she noticed the way the girl was looking at Tusk. Only it wasn't the same kind of look the DRAGON girls gave him. It was more like she expected him to attack her at any moment. Looking over to Tusk, Ange saw he himself had a look of suspicion directed at the security member. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Maybe nothing," he answered. "Let's go see what Jill wants." Following their escort, Ange and Tusk arrived at their destination to find Jill and the others already waiting for them. Behind Jill stood another security officer while the one who had brought them took position by the door. Something about this was off but Ange couldn't put her finger on it.

"Are you both rested?" Jill asked. "If so then I'd like to get down to business right away."

"Go ahead," Ange said as she and Tusk took their seats.

"I want you to contact the DRAGONs immediately," Jill ordered. "You are to negotiate an alliance with them for a joint attack on Embryo." Ange couldn't believe it. "Something wrong?"

"No," Ange said. "It's just that after last night..."

"I'll admit I had my doubts," Jill explained. "But after sleeping on it I decided you were right. This will be the most efficient way for us to gain victory."

"That's great," Tusk said. "So what's the plan?"

"I was getting to that," Jill answered as she pressed a button on the console in front of her. Along the table's surface, a three dimensional hologram sprang into existence. The pixels solidified into a map of a skyline which Ange immediately recognized.

"It's Misurugi!" she gasped.

"That's right," Jasmine nodded. "See those red arrows? Those are Salia and the others. During one of their attacks we shot them with long range tracers."

"A little something I cooked up with the help of that Spider guy," Zhao Mei bragged.

"Their flight path shows regular landings and deployments around the Misurugi Royal Palace," Boss added. "Embryo's base of operations is there. You may know it as the Dawn Foundation."

"You're kidding," Ange said. "He was practically next door to me all this time and I never even knew?"

"He's kept himself secret from the entire world for centuries," Maggie pointed out. "Is that really so surprising?" Then it all came together.

"That's it," Ange realized. "The Dawn Pillar. It's so obvious. That's where Mana comes from! That has to be where he's hidden Aura!"

"Exactly," Jill answered. "That's why I've labelled the Dawn Pillar our priority target. We take it out, we kill Embryo and free Aura all in one strike. But to do that we'll need the DRAGONs' help." Across the sky over the three dimensional map, dozens of green triangles suddenly appeared. "Here's where you come in. Tell the DRAGONS to have their spy open a singular and attack from the Southwest. Have them lure the Ragna-mail to this river west of the city."

"Hold on a minute," Tusk interrupted. "That puts a lot of pressure on the DRAGONs and Embryo's Ragna-mail have a lot more powerful weapons than we do."

"We're creating a diversion," Jill said. "Fatalities are an unfortunate price of war."

"The DRAGONs won't be fighting alone," Boss said. "We may have lost the _Noa_ but she wasn't our only ship. I've got two carriers, the _Ramius_ and the _Badgiruel_ , picking up Para-mail and pilots from our safehouses. We can have them fully loaded and positioned off Misurugi in as little as three days."

"After the DRAGONs start their assault," Jill continued, "the Network will send their militia to attack from behind and hit them with a pincer. Meanwhile we'll take the _Aurora_ up the river to the city's west." On the screen, a blue dot appeared off the coast and moved up the river. "Once in position, we'll surface and launch a surprise attack from below. With their defenses dealt with, we'll move on to the Dawn Pillar and you will use Villkiss's Discord Phasers to obliterate it."

"What about Salia and the others?" Ange asked.

"What about them?" Jill asked.

"They're Norma too. Are you really okay with letting them be killed?"

"Humans or Norma," Jill answered, "anyone who stands in the way of Libertus is an enemy. I have no need for tools who disobey me."

"Alektra you can't really mean that," Tusk argued.

"Everyone here is a tool for the sake of Libertus," Jill stated. "You, Ange, even myself." That was it. Time to get to the bottom of this.

"There's something that bothers me Jill," Ange said. "You said that while the DRAGONs and the Network are fighting, the _Aurora_ is going to move up the river and attack. Why not get into position before hand?"

"She raises a good point Jill," Jasmine said. "A diversion is one thing but we all know how strong those machines are. We may not make it in time to provide aide." Taking a puff on her gadget, Jill began to coldly chuckle, much to the alarm of everyone present.

"You're a sharp one Ange. Fine, here's our actual destination." Before their eyes, the dot marking Aurora vanished and repositioned itself on a river north of the Dawn Pillar. A good fifty miles from where the DRAGONs and the Network would be fighting.

"Jill what is this?" Maggie demanded.

"Our real plan. Ange, while Salia and the others are distracted, you will lead Aurora's Para-mail corps to the Dawn Pillar and kill Embryo."

"They're cannon fodder!" Tusk cried.

"Jill you can't be serious!" Jasmine said

"We can't risk any damage to Villkiss before the final fight. It's an acceptable sacrifice for victory." A fist slammed onto the table, making everyone jump as the hologram map shimmered with the vibration.

"To hell with that!" Boss yelled. "I'm not sending my men just to be slaughtered!" A sudden click and the guard behind Jill pointed her rifle at the Network's leader.

"Remember your place," Jill warned. "Think of it as repentance for abandoning us during the first Libertus."

"This is disgusting," Ange growled. "You really expect me to just throw their lives away?" Jill smirked as she reached for her console.

"If you refuse, I can always persuade you." On the far wall, a monitor suddenly clicked on and Ange gasped in horror. On the floor of a small circular room, Momoka lay bound and gagged.

"I had security detain her on her way to the Galley," Jill told them. "All I have to do is open the airlock and she'll drown in seconds."

* * *

Following his meeting with Boss, Rio had taken extra care to avoid any of the security staff on his way to the Galley. He also kept randomly sniffing the air, just to make sure that everything was alright. Nothing so far but he had better keep his guard up in case things suddenly went to shit.

Upon arrival, Rio saw that the Galley was already full. Norma and Network fighters mingled to various degree. Most of the Norma still kept to themselves but a few prior Arzenal residents sat and talked with the men. It really wasn't much of a surprise. Most of them had probably never even seen a man in real life until he had first arrived. Still, it was promising. And maybe with more men among them he wouldn't attract so much attention. In fact, the only ones who seemed hostile were a group of security sitting at one of the rear tables. They kept watch over the entire room as if they expected a riot to break out. Heading towards the counter, Rio took a tray which Linda the head cook topped with eggs, toast, and a carton of milk.

"Hey have you seen Momoka?" she asked. "She's been helping us out but she didn't come in today."

"I'm afraid I haven't. She's probably helping Ange with something." Taking his tray, Rio walked among the tables. He saw Rhino and the rest of the Wild Pack eating with Cynthia. Apparently, Rhino had saved her during the attack so the little Norma had stayed close to him ever since. Finally, he found who he was looking for. At one of the back tables, Hilda sat with Rosalie and Vivian along with three Network guys who were trying to make small talk. And not being very successful with it judging by the looks of annoyance on Hilda and Rosalie's face.

"Hey Rio!" Vivian called with a wave. "Over here!" Pushing his way through, Rio sat next to Hilda and with a nod, gestured for the three Casanovas to try somewhere else.

"How do you like that," he heard one of them murmur as they walked off. "He's AWOL for a week and when he comes back he gets the hottest girl on board."

"Thank you," Hilda sighed.

"As your knight it's my duty to shield you," he smiled. "Be it from enemies or bad come-ons."

"Dork," Hilda called him, though a faint smile broke through. From the corner of his eye, Rio saw Rosalie shoot him an irritable glare before returning to her meal. "Crowded in here huh?"

"You don't know the half of it," Hilda agreed. "It still feels weird with all these guys around." Rio looked around and realized someone else was missing. "What's wrong?"

"Hey have either of you girls seen Ange or Tusk?" he asked.

"Nope. Haven't seen them since last night," Vivian answered.

"They're probably in bed together," Rosalie grumbled. Possible but not likely. Rio just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Suddenly, a sensation of being watched struck him and he turned around to see two security members standing behind him.

"Agent Rio," one of them said. "We need you to come with us."

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"It's been brought to our attention that you haven't turned in your sidearm. As per the agreement with the Network, all members are to surrender their weapons while on board the Aurora. Follow us and we'll secure them properly."

"Hold on," Hilda interrupted. "What's going on here?"

"Just a misunderstanding," Rio assured her. "I think you're mistaken. I'm technically no longer with the Network so that deal no longer applies to me. You can check with Boss yourself." The two security officers glared threateningly at him. So Jill was making her move. Trying to isolate him to either keep him from interfering in whatever her scheme was or to use him as leverage against Hilda. Maybe both. And they were trying to make it seem like a routine contraband check to avoid raising suspicion.

"If you won't come with us," one threatened, "we won't hesitate to use force."

"Just go with them already," Rosalie groaned. Vivian meanwhile looked up from her plate, her gaze shifting between Rio and the security staff. He had better defuse the situation before it got out of control.

"Tell you what," Rio offered, "I'm busy eating breakfast right now so how about I just give you my gun. Then you can lock it away and everyone's happy." As he spoke, Rio's hand drifted down to his buckle when one of the guards drew her rifle.

"Don't move!" she ordered.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Hilda cried. By now, the others had realized something was going on and turned to watch the scene at the back of the galley.

"We have orders to take him in!" one of the guards answered. "Commander Jill has labelled him a security threat!" Before Rio could counter, Hilda had pulled her own pistol.

"I don't think so!" she growled

"Hilda what are you doing!" Rosalie cried.

"Alright Hilda!" Vivian cheered. "Stand up for your boyfriend!"

"What is going on here?" someone roared. From out of the crowd, Rhino pushed his way through while back at the Wildpack's table, the rest of them stood ready to act in case things got out of control while underneath, Cynthia peeked out from where she had hidden.

"This doesn't involve you!" one guard said. "He's a threat! He's been compromised by the enemy!"

"That's ridiculous!" one Norma said.

"Yeah!" another added. "Rio saved my life back at Arzenal!"

"Mine too!"

"He's one of us!" one guy said. "You mess with one you mess with us all!"

"All of you sit down and go about your business!" From their section, the security staff rose from their seat to back up their two comrades. _Shit this is bad!_ Rio thought. Between the Network and the Norma who had sided with them, they had the numbers but the security staff who Jill had turned into her personal goon squad had the firepower. Rio couldn't let them fight but neither could he let them take him to be used as a pawn.

Luckily, someone else made the choice for him.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Vivian suddenly asked. Rio sniffed the air and noticed a stale, aerosol like odor. _Guess we were right to be paranoid_ , he realized.

* * *

The expression on Ange's face alone made it all worthwhile. It was her own fault of course. Attachments made one weak. Jill had learned that long ago and now it was time to teach Ange the same.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Boss demanded. The Network leader rose up out of his chair but the guard she had sicked on him kept her gun trained on the old man. Jill had taken pains to ensure that security be filled with girls who shared her priorities. If he tried to use his Mana, his head would be blown clear off.

"Jill no," Mei gasped.

"Quiet Mei," Jill scolded. "All that matters is Libertus. You should know that by now."

"Have you gone insane?" Maggie cried.

"Ange is undisciplined and unreliable," Jill argued. "If this is what it takes to make her fall in line then so be it." Ange clenched her fist and grit her teeth in anger but the little fool could throw her tantrums as much as she wanted. This time she wouldn't get her way. "You will accept your mission Ange and you will follow through on my orders or the maid dies!"

"Alektra," Tusk whispered.

"Save it Tusk," Jill ordered. "I told you both that we all are tools for the sake of Libertus. The maid is a tool to control Ange. Ange is a tool to control Villkiss. And Libertus is the ultimate tool to kill Embryo!" A sudden click and Jill turned to see Jasmine aiming a gun at her head. "Jasmine what do you think you are doing?"

"Jill, stop this right now," the older woman demanded. Across the room, the other guard brought up her gun but Jill signaled for her to wait. She had her own assigned target after all.

"Didn't you once tell me that any price was worth the success of Libertus?"

"Not like this," Jasmine answered. "Even at my lowest I'd never throw away those who fought alongside us. Momoka's our ally and I won't stand by and let you kill her!"

"You're too soft." In a blur of movement, Jill thrust out her foot and kicked Jasmine back, sending her falling against Boss who caught her before she could hit the deck.

"You bitch!" Ange yelled. She drew her gun but Jill grabbed the barrel and pushed it aside just as she fired, the bullet burying itself in the monitor and dissipating the image of Momoka into static. Slamming Ange's gun hand on the table, Jill leapt up and drove her knee into Ange's sternum to send her flying against the bulkhead. Before she could recover, Jill had cleared the table and seized her by the throat with her prosthetic hand.

"Ange!" Tusk cried as he ran for her. A quick backhand and the boy fell to the ground. Before he could get up, the second security guard was already holding him at gunpoint.

"Keep him there," Jill ordered. "If she still refuses, he'll be going in next." Lifting Ange up, Jill took a lot of pleasure watching her struggle. "Do you get it now? You don't have a choice. You never did. Your fate was sealed the moment you arrived on Arzenal. Now are you going to be a good little soldier or not?" Ange glared down at Jill and managed to spit on her face. Jill smirked and wiped it off as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the remote.

"You always did have to learn the hard way. Nice work. You just killed..." and Jill paused as the room began to spin. Her legs failed her and Ange slipped free of her grasp. Around the room, the others began to collapse onto the table and floor as well.

"Wha...what's happening?" Maggie slurred.

"Ange catch!" Tusk cried as he threw something to Ange. Through the haze, Jill watched as Ange covered her mouth and nose with a portable oxygen mask. So that was it. Tusk had tampered with the ventilation system.

"You bastard!" Jill hissed as he picked up the trigger for the airlock. "You're supposed to be the Knight of Villkiss! How could you betray me like this?" Sporting the same kind of mask as Ange, Tusk looked down at her in a mixture of disappointment and pity.

"I'm not the Knight of Villkiss," he told her. "I'm the Knight of Ange. And the traitor is you Alektra." Helping Ange to her feet, Tusk supported her as they walked out the door.

"I won't let you get away," she vowed as she focused what will she could and drew the knife holstered in her belt.

* * *

Hilda didn't understand what was going on but there was no way she was going to allow Rio to be dragged off by security without an explanation. To her relief, she found that she wasn't facing them alone. Throughout the galley, other Norma who had fought beside Rio at Arzenal and his Network comembers stood up against the group who now held him at gunpoint. Before anything could happen though, Hilda noticed that something in the air didn't feel right. Then the room began to spin and her legs felt like jelly. All around her, the rest of the galley began to stumble and collapse to the floor. _What's...happening?_ she thought as she fell only to be caught by a pair of hands who shoved something over her face.

"It's okay," a far off voice said. "Just breathe normally." Hilda did and her head cleared almost instantly. Looking up, she saw Rio standing over her, a breath mask over his face. Reaching up to hers, Hilda felt a similar contraption on hers as well.

"Wha...what happened?"

"It's a mild nerve Agent Tusk planted in the ventilators. Nothing fatal but they'll be out of it for a few minutes."

"Hey no time for romance you two," someone called. Looking over, Hilda saw that Vivian was wearing a breath mask as well. "Is this the Plan B Tusk told me about?"

"Looks that way," Rio said as he helped Hilda to her feet.

"What's Plan B?" she demanded. "What are you going to do?" Rather than answer, Rio pulled his datapad from his belt.

"Tusk talk to me what's going on?"

"Alektra's lost it," Tusk's voice answered. "She took Momoka hostage to force Ange to betray the DRAGONs. We're on our way to the launch bay. I've triggered the auto pilot and set the ship to surface. I need you to rescue Momoka. She's in the dive chamber."

"I'm on it," Rio said as he cut the connection. "Vivian, you go meet Ange and Tusk in the locker room. Get her gear ready."

"No problem!" the girl said as she hurried off. From his pocket, Rio pulled the bottle of Dracunium pills that Gila had given him and slipped one into his mouth.

"If you go along with this," he told Hilda, "odds are you'll be labelled a traitor." Kneeling down, Hilda picked up the gun she dropped and chambered a round.

"I owe Momoka for the food she made me back when Ange and I were incarcerated," she said. "Besides, someone has to watch your back."

* * *

How long she had laid there she had no idea. After setting out Lady Angelise's uniform for the day, Momoka had left for the galley when two security guards had asked her to come with them. Momoka was then led into the bowels of the ship when the guards suddenly jumped her, tying her up and gagging her before throwing her in the dive chamber. All she could do was struggle in vain against her bonds until she was too tired to try anymore. Finally, the hatch opened and a tall figure appeared before her.

"Momoka!" Mr. Rio called, his voice muffled by the breath mask he wore. "Don't worry I'm going to get you out." Kneeling down beside her, Mr. Rio cut her bonds with his knife.

"Thank you," she gasped as she pulled out the gag. "What's going on? Why did they throw me in here?"

"I'll explain on the way. Come on, we have to get to the launch bay." Climbing out of the chamber, Momoka saw that Mr. Rio hadn't come alone. Against the bulkhead, Ms. Hilda was tying up the two security guards who had kidnapped her with some loose wire. Like Mr. Rio, she too was wearing a breath mask over her nose and mouth while the two guards had bee knocked out. Momoka was just about to ask what had happened when she suddenly felt very light headed and teetered. Luckily, Mr. Rio put his arm around her waist and caught her before she could fall. "Easy," he told her. "The gas hasn't filtered out yet." As he put one arm over his shoulder to help her walk, Ms. Hilda took her other arm over her shoulder and the two of them walked her down the corridor.

"Lady Angelise," she slurred. "We...we have to find her."

"She'll meet us there," Ms. Hilda told her. "Just keep walking and try not to pass out."

* * *

Something stung Jasmine in the arm and slowly the fog vanished from her head. Her vision cleared and she looked up to see Boss kneeling over her.

"Careful," he told her. "I've injected you with some stimulant. It should help counteract the effects of the gas but you're still going to be numb for a bit." Moving over to Maggie and Zhao Mei, the Network's leader loaded fresh cartridges into the stimulant pen he held in his hand and injected them both. As the two of them slowly came too, Jasmine checked on Vulcan and to her relief saw that he was only sleeping.

"Did you know Tusk was going to pull something like this?" she asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Boss answered. "I just like to be prepared for any situation." Jasmine smiled and nodded. Boss had submitted to every one of Jill's demands when he and the others came on board, but that didn't mean he was a pushover. He clearly had a plan in motion in case Jill tried to pull something like this.

"Hey," Zhao Mei mumbled, "where's Jill?" Pulling herself up by the tabletop, Jasmine looked over the other side and saw that their commander was missing. And in her place was a small puddle of blood.

* * *

By the time Ange and Tusk had reached the locker room, Vivian was already waiting for them with not only their plug suits ready but Hilda's as well. She had just finished changing when Rio and Hilda showed up with Momoka dragged between them.

"Momoka!" Ange cried as he rushed toward her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Lady Angelise," the maid nodded. "I'm just a little light headed from the gas."

"I'm for joyful reunions," Hilda interrupted, "but we are on a schedule here." Once Hilda had changed, the group rushed out into the launch bay.

"I'll get our machines taxied into the bay," Tusk said. "Once we surface we can..." and Tusk was cut off by what sounded like a thunderclap going off behind them.

"Deserting again are you?" someone asked. From the main hatchway, Jill limped out towards them, her hand cannon smoking in her grip. As she did, Ange saw the bloody patch on her thigh which Jill had wrapped with a strip of cloth torn from her cape. "Game over! You're stuck here until Libertus ends!"

"You just don't quit do you?" Ange grimmaced. "Without me there IS no Libertus so you might as well do as I say."

"Tools don't get a say in how they're used!"

"You hypocritical bitch! Don't you see that what you're doing is exactly what the humans have been doing to the Norma?"

"I don't care! I am in command of this ship! You belong to me until I say so! Now you will follow my orders..." and Jill paused as her aim shifted towards Tusk, "...or I will shoot him where he stands!" _You really are a scumbag_ , Ange thought. As they stared each other down, the sound of an alarm blared across the launch bay. The _Aurora_ must have finally breached the surface.

"Fight me Jill."

"What?"

"Fight me," Ange repeated. "If you win. I'll do whatever you say."

"Lady Angelise!" Momoka gasped.

"Hey wait a minute," Hilda cried. "She may be injured but Jill is Commander for a reason."

"When Sala challenged me I faced it head on," Ange reminded them as she pulled her knife. "So I'll do the same here." Jill bitterly laughed.

"Alright then." Holstering her gun, Jill drew her knife and assumed a fighting stance. "It'll be more fun to beat you into submission anyway."

"Alektra stop this!" Tusk demanded as Rio put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them have it out," he told him. "This is a fight for the very soul of Libertus. It's something that has to happen."

"I can't let her fight by..."

Tusk stay out of this," Ange said. "I've got this." Tusk looked to her and realized there was no way he was going to change her mind.

"Okay. Good luck"

"Lady Angelise please be careful!" Momoka cried.

"You'd better win," Hilda said. "I really don't want to wind up in another prison cell."

"Go Ange!" Vivian cheered. "Kick some ass!" Once the others were clear, the two Norma locked their gaze and held their position. Overhead, the bay doors began to crack open and the sudden line of light triggered the charge. Despite her leg wound, Jill's longer stride allowed her to close the distance and slash first. Ange blocked and the two circled each other like angry lionesses.

"After all this time," Jill snarled, "You're still nothing but a self-centered BRAT!"

"Yeah and you're still a bitch!" Ange countered. Blade clashed against blade, filling the air with clanging metal and flashes of sparks.

"I won't let Libertus fail! Not until Embryo's dead!" Their knives locked and despite the disparity in their strength, Ange crouched for better balance and held her ground.

"And you'll sacrifice anything and anyone to make that happen?"

"Absolutely."

"And then what? What will you have left? What could possibly justify that?"

"You should know 'Imperial Princess'!" With a surge of rage, Jill pushed Ange back before throwing herself against her, her knife hammering against Ange's own. "The world took everything from you! Everyone who loved you abandoned you! They tossed you into the pits of hell because of how you were born! And still they expect you to fight and die on their behalf! How can you dare to judge me when you ARE me!" Under the constant barrage, Ange found herself being forced back. "That's why you are going to kill Embryo and make Libertus succeed!" In an effort to put some distance between then, Ange spun out of the way only for Jill to cut across her left bicep as she passed.

"Lady Angelise!" Momoka cried. Ange clutched at her wound as Jill readied to charge.

"Take back everything they stole from you!" she raged. "Give them a taste of hell and leave them to choke on their own SHIT!" Pointing her knife forward, Jill sprang forward with the tip aiming straight for Ange's face.

"Go to hell!" Ange yelled as she ducked under Jill's attack. Grabbing Jill's wrist, she turned the taller woman's momentum against her, slamming the handle of her knife into Jill's stomach and flipping her onto the flight deck. As Jill lay panting Ange sheathed her knife and looked down at the insane woman before her. "You lost when you pinned all your hopes on me instead of fighting for them yourself. I'm not you understand?. I'm me! Tusk told me that his father had a saying. 'Nobody really knows what's right or wrong.' It's a shame he never said that to you because he'd definitely find what you're doing to be wrong. I'm just glad he never had to see what you've become...Alektra Maria Von Loewenhurz." Jill's breathing began to quicken in pace as she leapt to her feet and charged.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. At the last moment, Ange jumped and spun, bringing her heel right onto the back of Jill's head, the knife flying from her hand as she crumpled to the floor.

"Why?" she wheezed. "Why won't you..."

"Because if I did it your way make Rio couldn't take Hilda exploring. And I couldn't have Café Ange." Footsteps echoed behind her and Ange turned in preparation for another fight.

"You kids alright?" Boss asked. Behind him, Maggie and Jasmine helped each other walk while Zhao Mei followed behind. The young mechanic was clearly shaken by all that she had seen.

"You've lost Jill," Jasmine said. "Just accept it and try to salvage what's left of your dignity." With the fight over, Maggie tended to both Jill and Ange's wounds though she wasn't her usual playful self while doing so. With her wrists bound in restraints, Jill sat against the rear bulkhead, her eyes empty and hollow.

"Mei," Ange said, "I need you to prep Villkiss for launch." Mei nervously looked to Jasmine who nodded in agreement.

"Go ahead. Ange won so it's her show." Once Villkiss had taxied into position, Ange climbed aboard and readied for takeoff. "So what will you do now?"

"I'm going to fight." Looks of surprise grew on everyone's faces. "Jill went about it the wrong way but she was right about one thing. No one deserves to suffer like the Norma have. So I'm going to join Libertus. But I'll do it my way. So that afterwards, I and the people I care about can really live." Down on the flight deck, Rio smiled and nodded.

"Congratulations Princess. You're finally getting it."

"So you're going to meet with Sala?" Hilda asked.

"We'll need the DRAGONs help in this fight," Ange nodded. "If nothing else I can at least bring her and the other two to help boost our chances."

"Just make sure you come back in one piece okay," Hilda told her.

"If you see my mom tell her I'm fine," Vivian requested. Once they were clear, Ange gunned the throttle and sent Villkiss into a climb. Behind her, Tusk took off on his skyhook with Momoka riding behind him as an endless blue sky spread out before them. _Was it always this beautiful?_ she wondered.

"So what's the plan?" Tusk called over the radio.

"Shoot at me," Ange replied.

"Wait what?"

"Villkiss responds to my emotional state. In order to jump I have to be desperate so go ahead and shoot at me."

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to do that?"

"Do I have to call the ship and have them send someone else to do it?" Before Tusk could answer, twin bolts of green energy suddenly raced past them. "What the hell?" Ange cried, just as two black Para-mail raced past her, only to bank and alter course towards the _Aurora_. _That was Ersha and Chris_ , she realized.

"They're going after the ship!" Tusk cried.

"The hell they are!" Breaking off her climb, Ange turned around and raced off to intercept the Ragna-mail. Already, Chris and Ersha had converted to Destroyer mode and were bombarding the ship with their beam rifles. "If they want a fight then let's give them one!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Libertus Lost**

Blaster fire impacted the water surrounding the _Aurora_ , triggering eruptions of seawater on all sides. A few even managed to score a hit but the hull's ablative armor absorbed the energy and dissipated it across its surface. On board, the crew slowly began to regain consciousness only to cry out in alarm as the ship trembled and shook around them. In the launch bay, Rio and the others were pelted with foaming spray as the Ragna-mail continued to rain emerald death down on them.

"Get those doors closed now," Boss ordered.

"Not yet," Rio countered. "We have to help Ange. They tried to take her last time. Mei, get our machines ready to launch."

"There's a problem," Mei said. "Hilda, your machine suffered major damage. I'm sorry but I still haven't fully repaired it yet."

"Than what am I supposed to do?" _Only one thing to do_ , Rio realized. But he already knew she wasn't going to like it.

"Hilda, stay on board and help them escape!"

"What! I'm not going to..."

"We don't have a choice! Just get out of here! We'll catch up with you later. Now go!"

"Hilda come on!" Jasmine urged. Gritting her teeth, Hilda grabbed Rio by the collar of his shirt and yanked him towards her.

"If you die I'll never forgive you!" Releasing him, Hilda ran to where the others were waiting. Mei meanwhile taxied Vivian's Razor and Susano'o into position. As he mounted his machine, Rio spared a final glance back just in time to see Hilda's ponytail vanish down the corridor.

"Let's go Vivian!" he called.

"Right behind you partner!"

* * *

Hilda cursed as she followed after Jasmine and Boss towards the bridge. Why did Rio always have to take stupid risks like this? But as much as she hated it, a part of her knew it was the only choice. With everyone still out from Tusk's gas they couldn't even mount a defense. The sooner they got away the sooner Rio and the others could escape. Maggie meanwhile had taken the Commander to Sickbay to better treat her knife wound. Hilda just hoped that she wouldn't regret not putting a bullet in her back during Jill's fight with Ange when she had the chance.

"Tighten down the bulkheads," Jasmine barked as they finally arrived. "Get ready to dive. Boss, raise the Quantum Shield. Hilda take the helm."

"You know how to handle this thing?" the old man asked.

"Just like a Para-mail," Hilda said. "A really BIG Para-mail." At his own console, Boss keyed in a sequence of commands and the air outside the viewport shimmered as an energy field enveloped the entire ship, the blasts from the Ragna-mail dissipating against it in flashes of light.

* * *

Aboard her Raziya, Ersha banked in a circle and made another pass at the _Aurora_. It hurt to have to do this but Master Embryo's orders were absolute and those on board were a threat to his plan. Beside her, Chris flew along in Theodra and the two of them commenced a second bombardment of the _Aurora_ only for the blasts to dissipate harmlessly before they could even impact.

"They've raised their Quantum shield," Chris said. "Filthy cheaters!"

"Keep at it," Ersha replied. "We can't let them get away." A sudden alarm on her console caught Ersha's attention and she and Chris broke off the assault as a hail of crimson energy beams and machine gun fire tore through the sky behind them. From out of the sky, Ange and that black sky vehicle charged at them with guns blazing. Ersha and Chris turned to face them when another blip on her radar signaled more enemies approaching from their four as Rio and Vivian opened fire. Under assault from two sides at once, Ersha and Chris converted to Flight Mode and shot clear.

"Chris go after Ange," Ersha said. "I'll take care of Vivian and Rio."

"With pleasure," Chris answered. Turning back to Destroyer mode, Ersha drew her sword just in time to block a strike from one of the glowing blades on the arms of Rio's unit.

"Ersha I know you're on that thing," Rio called. Retreating back, Ersha opened a channel to respond.

"Hello Rio. I wish we didn't have to meet like this." Beside Rio's unit, Vivian's Razor flew up to join him.

"Ersha wait!" Vivian pleaded. "Why are you doing this? Don't you realize our friends are on that ship?" Vivian tried to fly towards her but Rio raised his arm and held Vivian back.

"You owe us an explanation Ersha," he demanded. "Why are you fighting for Embryo? He's the reason for all of this. He's the reason Sarah died. Don't you realize that?" It was hopeless. Rio was just too trapped by the past to listen to reason.

"I'm sorry Rio. I know you're not like the other humans. But I can't allow you to stand in Master Embryo's way."

"Ersha we're friends. I don't want to fight you. But I will if it means protecting Hilda." _Well then we understand each other_ , Ersha thought. _Because I have those I need to protect as well._

"Rio hold on," Vivian begged.

"Vivian go help Ange and Tusk," Rio told her. "Leave Ersha to me."

"But Rio..."

"They tried to take Ange during the last fight," Rio told her. "Embryo must be after her again. Keep that from happening no matter what." Ersha wasn't surprised that Rio figured that much out. Too bad he had overlooked something else.

"Alright," Vivian finally said. In a flare of exhaust, Vivian's Razor shot off to where Chris was fighting Ange and the black aircraft.

"Vivian stop!" Ersha ordered. Before she could shoot Vivian down, Rio fired the beam guns on his left arm and forced Ersha to raise Raziya's beam shield to defend herself.

"You're fighting me Ersha!" Rio yelled as he charged and slashed at her with both arm blades. Ersha took the attack on her shield and felt herself pushed back by the incredible strength of the white machine when a sudden column of boiling water erupted from the side of the Aurora.

* * *

"Hurry up now," Jasmine ordered. "We've got to get this ship under water and out of sight."

"Jasmine I've got something on radar," Hilda yelled. "It's small but it's fast and it's heading straight for us."

"Where is it?" she asked. "I don't see any other Ragna-mail."

"It's not in the sky it's under water!"

"Damn it!" Boss cursed. "It's that horned Para-mail again!" No sooner had he said so then something struck the Quantum shield beneath the forward hull, sending an explosion of water and steam up over the dorsal shield. "Quantum shield down 20%!" Boss yelled as the entire ship shook from the explosion. _Shit_ , Jasmine cursed. Between whatever it was that was attacking them and the Ragna-mail, the Quantum shield wouldn't last much longer.

"Hilda contact Rio," Jasmine said. "Tell him we need backup now!"

* * *

From the corner of his eye, Rio watched the spire of water and steam erupt from underneath the _Aurora_. That was the same kind of attack that had sunk the _Noa_. And that meant only one thing.

"Rio!" Hilda called. "Something's attacking us underwater! We need help now!" Rio cursed and shot back to the ship only for Ersha to follow after him.

"Rio no!" she called. "I won't let you interfere!" Ersha opened fire and forced Rio to bank hard to the right. _I don't have time for this!_ he thought. He'd have to finish this now. _Sorry Ersha. It's either you or Hilda_. Once more, the Light of Aura began to flow from within him and into his machine. Time slowed to a crawl as he circled around Ersha's machine. The moment he was certain he was in her blind spot, Rio shut off the Light and raised his Buster Rifle. Ersha turned towards him and Rio fired when something sheathed in the Light of Mana burst forth from the water and leapt in front of her, the Buster Rifle's energy beam impacting harmlessly against the energy cocoon before it faded to reveal a familiar horned figure.

"Mr. Dark!" Ersha cried.

"You again," Rio muttered as the black Para-mail drew its sword and dual beam rifle.

"Ersha, go after the Aurora," Dark told her. "So long as they keep that shield up they can't launch anymore Para-mail." Not that they could even if they wanted but Rio wasn't about to let them know that.

"Understood." Ersha flew off to continue her assault on the Aurora but the Quantum Shield held firm under the barrage and the ship finally began to sink beneath the waves. Now he could focus on fighting without having to worry about Hilda and the others.

"I've been waiting for you," Dark broadcast. "Your existence has been a stain on my service to Master Embryo for far too long."

"Yeah well your master's an asshole," Rio countered. "What the hell did you do to Ersha and the others?"

"Nothing. Master Embryo simply granted their hearts' desires. In gratitude, they pledged their loyalty to him and in doing so found purpose. Unlike your band of anarchists who bring nothing but chaos to the world he blessed you with." Transferring the Buster rifle to the rear skirt hardpoint, Rio raised the beam guns on his shield.

"Let's make this quick," he challenged. "I've got someone waiting for me on that ship and if I keep her waiting she'll really let me have it." Dark opened fire first, his dual beam rifle spraying a barrage of rapid fire bolts. Rio jinked to the left and shot back with his arm cannons but Dark raised a Mana shield and blocked them easily. _Let's get up close and personal then_ , Rio decided, his pulse blades extending out of their sheathes as Susano'o rocketed forward.

* * *

"We're clear," Hilda announced. "All bulkheads sealed."

"Then let's dive," Jasmine replied. All around the ship, fire from Ersha's beam rifle rained down only to flash harmlessly against the Quantum Shield. As the command tower sunk beneath the waves, Hilda's last sight was of Susano'o clashing against the horned machine that had emerged from under the sea.

"Rio," she whispered.

"Don't worry," Boss told her. "Rio can take care of himself. We'll contact him once we find a safe harbor." Hilda supposed she had no choice but to hope the old man was right. But when Rio got back she was going to really let him have it for making her worry. Around the bridge, the command staff slowly began to pick themselves off the deck.

"Ugh my head," Pamela groaned.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked. Before anyone could answer, the hatch opened and two security guards stormed in.

"Troop Captain Hilda," one announced. "You are under arrest for treason."

* * *

Chris fumed and swore as Theodra weaved through the enemy fire. Ange with her beam canon was annoying enough but Chris also had to deal with machine gun fire from Vivian and that guy on the black aircraft. And while Dark had begun his attack on their ship, he had broken off to save Ersha from being shot down by Rio. Though Raziya had taken his place, the Quantum Shield was too strong for one Ragna-mail to break through and now they were getting away. _What a disappointment_ , she thought. _I really wanted to watch it sink._ A line of machine gun fire suddenly tore across the sky in front of her as the black aircraft made another pass, followed by Vivian shooting her own barrage from Chris's six.

"Will you knock it off!" Chris yelled. The grapnel on Theodra's right arm shot out and managed to clip one of the engine pods, sending it into a spiral fall towards the sea. As she hoped, Vivian broke off her assault and dove to catch it. With both in her sights, Chris brought up her beam rifle when a blip on Theodra's radar showed Ange charging in from her five. Christ turned in time to deflect the bayonet on Ange's beam canon with her sword when something flew in from behind and nearly took Theodra's head off. From the corner of her eye, Chris watched as the boomerang of Vivian's Razor flew back to its owner who cradled the crippled aircraft in the nook of its arm. Vivian pulled back for another attack only to falter as her unit's back was suddenly engulfed in a ball of fire.

* * *

Over and over the Prototype stabbed and slashed at Bareta but Dark deflected each blow. With sword in one hand and a barrier of Mana over his gun arm, the impacts from the pulse blades rained down on the sea below them. "You're a poor excuse for a combatant," Dark lectured. "Do you really think brute force is enough to defeat me. I already proved once before that you're no match."

"Says the guy I killed once before!"

"Only because the girl was there to save you. You won't be so lucky this time."

"And you don't have Embryo to hold me back either. I've got Susano'o and the Light of Aura and this time, I'm putting you down for good!" In his cockpit, Dark allowed himself to smirk. Time to bring an end to this farce.

"Is that so?" As the Prototype pulled back for another thrust, Bareta spun out of the way, the momentum throwing Dark's opponent off balance. In the same motion, Dark sheathed his dual Beam Rifle before thrusting out his arm to fire one of his Burn Bullets. At his range there was no way he could dodge in time. The bullet impacted right in the torso and the white machine was consumed in a ball of fire that faded into a cloud black as charcoal. "Good riddance," Dark gloated. But as the smoke cleared, something shone from within the black cloud and Dark saw to his shock that the Prototype was unscathed. Not only that, it was glowing with a golden light. _So that is the Light of Aura_ , Dark thought. Master Embryo had briefed him and Captain Salia on its properties but he had never expected the boy to have this level of skill. It had to be the Archangel system. It reacted to his emotional state to boost his control and enhance the Prototype's abilities. _An inconvenience to be certain_ , Dark thought. _But hardly invincible._ "I admit I'm impressed. That attack would have killed anyone else."

"Yeah I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" Though he tried to sound cocky and proud, there was a trace of fear in the dissident's voice. He had escaped death through only the narrowest of margins and he knew it. Perhaps he needed a bit more incentive.

"But you still can't win. And after I deal with you, I will go after that ship and send it and everyone on it to the bottom of the sea. That girl is there isn't she? I owe her as well for how she interfered in Enderant. Rest assured. She will die neither quick nor painless." As he hoped, the armor of the Prototype reignited with the Light of Aura. The boy was going all out. Which is just what Dark wanted.

"You won't touch her ever AGAIN!" With a roar of thruster fire, the Prototype shot forward but Dark fired his engine pods' retro thrusters and retreated backward. Channeling the Light of Mana into Bareta, Dark boosted his machine's speed to keep up with his opponent. A Mana shield was raised before him but the Light of Aura shattered it like fragile glass. Also good.

* * *

Before Ange could capitalize on the break in Chris's guard, a sudden flare caught her attention and she turned in time to see Vivian's Razor knocked out of the sky. With the Aurora now safely away, Ersha had switched her attention to Vivian and shot the pink Para-mail in the back. As Vivian's machine faltered in mid-air, something fell from the crippled Razor and Ange's heart skipped a beat as she recognized a figure in a maid's uniform plunging towards the sea.

"Momoka no!" Gunning her engines, Ange dove towards Momoka only for Chris to outflank her, her sword going straight for Vilkiss's left engine.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chris mocked. With adrenaline surging through her, Ange spun out of the way and slashed with her own blade, taking off Chris's leg at the knee. Not a lethal blow but at least it was enough for Chris to back off. Ange turned back to Momoka and to her relief saw that her maid had managed to call the Light of Mana in time, using it to convert her skirt into a makeshift parachute. Tusk and Vivian were alright as well, their machines floating on the water's surface. Once she knew they were safe, Ange looked for Rio and couldn't believe what she saw. Rio's machine was shining with the Light of Aura and chasing after another unit sheathed in the Light of Mana. The two machines moved at a rate faster than she thought possible, leaving streaks of gold and green in their wake. _Can't afford to watch_ , she realized. _Time to finish this up and get out of here._ That red aura Villkiss used during Julio's attack. If she could raise it again Ersha and Chris wouldn't stand a chance.

Or at least that was her plan until Vilkiss's canopy was suddenly blown off.

The sudden flash of sunlight blinded Ange as a large dark shape appeared before her. "Got you now," a familiar voice said. _Salia_ , Ange realized. Ange reached for the controls when the sound of a gunshot cut through the air followed by a sting in her left breast. In her shock, Ange was only vaguely aware of her body turning numb as the world vanished into a dark haze.

* * *

His heart still pounding from his close call, Rio threw himself against Dark without restraint. If it hadn't been for the Archangel system being triggered by instinct, he would have been killed by his opponent's attack. And when he threatened Hilda, all restraint had was stripped away. The Light of Aura flowed through him and into Susano'o unchecked, boosting its power and even allowing him to smash through Dark's Mana shields as if he were a Norma.

"You're mine!" he vowed. But as fast as he now was, Dark channeled the Light of Mana into his own machine and matched his speed, effortlessly dodging each of his attacks. And with each missed strike, Rio's anger and frustration grew and the Light of Aura burned even brighter. "Get back here!" He wouldn't allow Dark to get away. If he fell then Hilda would be next. And Rio would not lost her like he had Sarah.

"Rio!" a distant voice called. "Rio get Ange!" Was that Tusk? Rio's concentration faltered and the Light of Mana was extinguished. Rio pitched forward and clutched his chest as his lungs locked up and his heart felt like it was being clenched in a vise. As the pain faded, Rio looked up in time to see something falling from Villkiss. He strained his eyes and made out a head of blonde hair against the blue of the sky. Overhead, Salia's Ragna-mail dove to catch Ange as Chris's unit seized the now disabled Villkiss. A surge of adrenaline gave Rio the strength to pull himself up and reach for Susano'o's controls when the sound of shearing metal pierced the cockpit and his machine faltered, followed by something grabbing him.

"It's over boy!" Dark told him. In his moment of distraction, Dark had taken the opportunity to slice of one of Susano'o's engine pods before grabbing Rio in a one armed choke hold. Rio tried to focus the Light of Aura to throw him off but this time the power didn't answer. "Something wrong? Did you really think the Light of Aura worked on the same principles as Mana? Unlike Mana it's powered by your own life force. And now, you're too tired to use it anymore." From his free arm, Dark extended another of his machine's flame projectiles and laid the hand upon Susano'o's cockpit. "Now burn!"

"Mr. Dark stop!" someone called. From across the sky, Ersha flew over to them, Momoka desperately struggling in the grip of the Ragna-mail's hand. "Please, our mission is over. There's no need for more violence."

"This is a personal matter," Dark answered. "Don't interfere."

"Dark!" Salia scolded. "We are returning to Master Embryo and I will not keep him waiting! Or have you forgotten that he placed me in command?" Over the radio, Rio heard Dark _tch_ in annoyance.

"Very well. We'll finish this later." As he released Susano'o, Dark kicked the crippled machine and sent it freefalling towards the ocean. Fighting against the G-forces, Rio pulled back on the control sticks and barely managed to avoid crashing into the waves. He looked up just in time to see Dark and Ersha fly over to join Salia and Chris. Taking hold of Villkis's left arm while Chris took the right, she and Dark worked together to drag away it away as Salia and Ersha flew off with Ange and Momoka. As their enemies faded into the distance, Rio slammed his fist into Susano'o's console.

"Damn it!" he screamed. Once again, all he could do was watch.

* * *

To say that Jill was pissed would be an understatement. After the initial shock of losing to Ange had faded, Jill wanted nothing more than to throttle someone. From what she had gathered; two of the traitors had attacked, joined by a third unit of unknown model. Rio and Vivian had launched to backup Ange and Tusk while the Aurora escaped, for all the good it did. Hilda however had stayed behind so at least someone would be paying for this. As she leaned back on the infirmary bed in just her bra and panties, Jill grit her teeth as Maggie stitched the knife wound Jill had self inflicted to her thigh to adrenalize away the effects of Tusk's nerve gas.

"You know," Maggie said. "It would be a lot less painful if you would let me anesthetize you."

"Just finish it," Jill grumbled. The hatch opened and in came Hilda escorted by two of security. Jill fixed her with a death glare and the girl flinched slightly. "Do you have any idea what you've done? I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Yeah well...what about you?" Hilda countered. "Are you proud about how you were going to kill Momoka just to get your own way? Jill reflexively lunged forward but Maggie held her back.

"Easy," she warned. "If you tear your stitches I'll have to start all over again." Jill took a deep breath to steady herself and allowed Maggie to continue.

"Do you have any idea how many Norma have been killed because of Embryo? Ange was our only chance to make him pay for all that. By helping Ange escape you've spit in the face of their sacrifice. Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you shot!"

"I'll give you one," someone interrupted. Jill looked up and grimaced as Boss and Jasmine stepped through the hatch. "You two can go now," he told the guards

"You don't have the authority to give us orders," one answered.

"But I do," Jasmine said. The two security members looked to Jill who begrudgingly nodded and they departed for the corridor.

"What do you want?" Jill demanded. "Haven't you caused enough problems as it is." Boss harrumphed and reached into his pocket to pull out a lighter.

"I have something you might want to hear." He pressed a button on the lighter's side and Jill's voice played from a hidden speaker.

"I told you both that we all are tools for the sake of Libertus. The maid is a tool to control Ange. Ange is a tool to control Villkiss. And Libertus is the ultimate tool to kill Embryo!"

"Quite a handy little device Spider made," Boss said as he flicked it open and lit the wick. "You wouldn't even know it what it was unless you knew where to look. I wonder what the rest of the crew would think if they heard this. Along with Jasmine and Hilda's testament." Jill glared at Boss in anger.

"Do you really think that's enough to blackmail me?"

"Maybe not," Jasmine replied. "But it would be enough to sway our girls who are still on the fence regarding the Network. Quite a few of them liked Momoka AND her cooking."

"And I'm sure my men would love to hear about how you were willing to send them to their deaths," Boss added. Jill grunted and reached for the smoke gadget to take a puff.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Let Hilda off the hook," Boss answered. "Aside from Rosalie she's the only veteran pilot you have left. We'll need her in case we get attacked again. Do that and I'll make sure what happened in that meeting stays between us."

"Fine," she consented. "But she's confined to quarters except for combat. And in exchange I want you off this ship. You and your men have caused me enough trouble."

"Jill you can't be serious!" Maggie cried.

"You heard what Rio said," Jill reminded them. "They tried to take Ange before. Salia wouldn't have sent just two Ragna-mail to attack us. I know a ruse when I see one."

"So then what are we waiting for?" Hilda cried. "Send me and the rest of our fighters to bring her back."

"Do you really think we have enough forces to pull off a rescue?" Jill countered. "Just one Ragna-mail is worth an entire squad of Para-mail. And Embryo now has all seven. Even if we were to wait for the Network to gather their forces, we would be too late. Embryo would have already put whatever he has planned into motion.

"So that's it?" Boss asked. "You just plan to roll over and die?"

"Don't you get?" Jill snapped. "It's over! Without Villkiss there IS no Libertus! That's why we needed to keep Ange under control. But now she's gone and we've lost. Jasmine, set course for Arzenal. We'll resupply and drop the Network off there. We'll then head for the northern coast of Galia. There are some deep caves along the cliffs there. Our only chance now is to take cover and wait out the storm."

"Hold on Jill," Jasmine interrupted. "After that attack we should wait at least 24 hours before setting sail so they can't track our movement." Finally, Maggie finished her stitching and Jill relaxed as the wound was bandaged.

"Do what you want," Jill said. "Now get out. All of you." Boss sighed and gestured for Hilda to follow him.

"Come on," he told her. "I'll escort you to your quarters." As they both left, Jill saw to her annoyance that Jasmine stayed behind.

"Something you want to say?"

"As a matter of fact yes," the older woman answered. "Jill...I'm sorry. We put too much pressure on you. One person can't carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. If I could go back and correct it I would. But I can't. All we can do is try to correct the mistakes we made." Reaching for her uniform, Jill painfully sat up and began to dress.

"This WAS my attempt to correct a mistake," Jill said. "And I blew it once again." Jasmine sighed and left as well, followed by Maggie who went to find a crutch for Jill to use. Alone with her thoughts, Jill pounded the wall with her prosthetic fist. She had never suspected Tusk of all people to betray her. But then again he was very much Istvan's son. And 'Café Ange'? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

 _It's my fault_ , Jill fumed. _I should have made Ange more obedient._

* * *

 _And I used to think DRAGONs were scary_ , Hilda thought. But she'd take one of those any day over a pissed Commander. Sparing a glance at the elder man who walked beside her, Hilda found herself unable to get a read on him. "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Go ahead," he replied.

"Not that I don't appreciate it but why did you stick your neck out like that for me?"

"Because I'm Boss of the Network," he said. "It's my job to protect Norma from being exploited." Turning towards her, Boss's mouth turned up in a half grin. "Besides, Rio would never forgive me if I allowed anything to happen to you. He may not be my subordinate anymore. But he's still my ally." Rio had told her how Boss had recruited and trained him. Thinking back, she had the same feeling of confusion when she first met Rio. _So that's where he gets it from_ , she realized.

"Do you really think Ange has been captured?" Boss stopped and looked at her.

"How much has Rio told you about the Ragna-mail?"

"Pretty much everything."

"Then you have an idea what just one is capable of. Now imagine what you could do with all three." _Destroy and rebuild the entire world_ , Hilda remembered. "But they can't function at full capacity without a pilot. Jill's assessment is highly likely."

"So what can we do?"

"At the moment nothing. Something like that will take even Embryo a while to prepare for. Jasmine brought us some time but at most only a day. We'll wait for Rio or Tusk to make contact."

"Can't you force Jill to so something?" Hilda asked. "You have that recording."

"At this point it would only make things worse," he explained. "The Norma here are still pretty divided about us. It's to be expected considering how long they've endured human persecution. Even if we tip the balance in our favor, it would end in a bloodbath. For now, I'm going to have to ask you to bear it. Something like this requires a soft touch. Understand? And tell no one about what really happened." Hilda nodded and the two continued on their way to the quarters she shared with Rosalie. Boss left her at the door and Hilda entered to find Rosalie sitting on one of the beds. As the door closed, Rosalie looked towards her and Hilda was taken aback by the anger in her blue eyes.

"Is it true?" she asked. "Did you really help Ange escape?"

"Rosalie.."

"Just tell me!" she yelled. Hilda frowned and nodded.

"Yes," Hilda answered.

"Why? We can't do the mission without her? How could you just let her run off like that?" Hilda wanted to explain but Boss was right. The whole ship was a powderkeg waiting to blow.

"I can't tell you."

"Can't? Or won't?"

"Look, there were circumstances. I just need you to trust me on this." Rosalie stood up and pushed past Hilda as she headed towards the hatch.

"How can I trust you when you won't do the same?"

"Rosalie..."

"Just save it," she told Hilda. "I'm going to run some simulations with the rookies. At least they're straight with me." Before Hilda could say anything else, Rosalie had already shut the hatch behind her. _And once again I'm a pariah_ , she thought. Sitting on her bed, Hilda rubbed the bridge of her nose. _Rio where are you?_ she wondered. _I need you._

* * *

 _What's that smell?_ Ange wondered. Wherever she was it was soft and warm and a familiar scent hung in the air. _It smells like the roses mother grew in our garden._ The last thing she remembered was being shot by Salia and then falling from Villkiss before everything went black. _Am I dead? If this is hell...maybe it's not so bad._

"Princess," a voice called. "Lady Angelise are you awake?" Was that Momoka? Was she dead too. But Ange had seen her save herself with the Light of Mana. Something gleamed in the dark before growing into a rush of light. Ange bolted upright and felt a sheet slide down her exposed shoulders and chest. "I'm so glad you're awake." She looked over and by the side of the bed she lay on was Momoka.

"Momoka...where are we?"

"We're in your royal bedchambers Milady. You've been out for quite a while."

"Wait. We're back in Arzenal?"

"Oh no Lady Angelise," Momoka answered. "We're back in Misurugi. It seems your bedchamber has been fully maintained during your absence." Ange looked around and couldn't believe her eyes. It WAS her old bedroom. The walls were spotless and without any nicks, plush carpet on the floor, fine silk curtains on windows clear as crystal, and a bed that didn't feel like a slab of iron. Slowly, Ange climbed out of bed and hissed at the sting from beneath the bandage on the swell of her left breast.

"Why am I naked?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Lady Angelise," Momoka explained. "I had to remove your plug suit in order to treat your wound. You were shot with a dart of some kind." So they had wanted to take her alive then. Wrapping the bedsheet around herself, Ange stepped towards the window and found her breath taken by the familiar sight of the Dawn Pillar that loomed across from the castle.

"I just don't believe it," she whispered. "Wait, what about the others? Tusk, Vivian, and Rio. What happened to them."

"I'm afraid I don't know. After they grabbed us, they brought us here and left them behind. But they were alive and they're all strong people so I'm certain they're okay." Ange checked her finger and was relieved to see that her ring was still on her finger.

"And Villkiss?"

"I'm afraid they took it somewhere else. I'm not sure where." Well, they'd find it sooner or later. It was then that Ange noticed the half dozen flower bouquets that littered the floor and table next to the window. A card had been left in one and Ange _tched_ in annoyance as she read it.

 _Dear Angelise; I apologize for how roughly you were treated. But I wanted to see you. As you can see, I also had them bring your maid along to ensure your comfort. Please, feel free to come speak with me._

 _-Embryo_

 _I should have guessed_ , she thought. _Well, can't meet him like this._ After Momoka helped her change, despite Ange's insistence that she was perfectly capable of doing it herself, Ange checked her appearance in the mirror. It was her favorite outfit from before she had been sent off to Arzenal. A white shoulderless gown trimmed in blue, a blue corset, matching heeled shoes, and a silver bird pendant on a necklace.

"You look beautiful Lady Angelise."

"Thank you Momoka. Now then." Stepping towards her desk, Angelise opened a drawer and pulled out a letter opener and a handful of pens. "I'd rather have a gun or even a knife but I guess this will have to do."

"What are you doing? Are you planning to start a fight?"

"More like an attack on the creep who sent me these flowers."

"I won't allow it," a voice said. Ange and Momoka turned around and in the doorway, Irma and Tanya behind her, was Salia. All three of them wore dark blue uniforms trimmed in gold. A half skirt hung over their hips while thigh high boots over dark tights completed the ensemble. "You are Master Embryo's prisoner and you will act accordingly."

"Master huh?" Ange asked. "And you used to be so devoted to Jill."

"I was," Salia replied. "But then I came to my senses..."

* * *

 _...The last thing Salia remembered was her Arquebus filling with water as it sank beneath the waves. But as she opened her eyes, she found herself in the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen. White silken sheets caressed her bare skin as she slowly rose to a sitting position._

 _"Oh you're awake." Salia gasped and covered herself as she looked over and realized that a man was in the room with her. He sat in a chair next to the bed, a book in his hand and long blonde hair flowing over his green suit. "I'm glad to see you're alright." Salia gulped and trembled. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Like a prince in a fairy tail. But she also knew who he was._

 _"You...you're Embryo aren't you?" she asked. Embryo shut the book he was reading and reached for her. Salia flinched in dread of what he would do to her and felt something lay upon her face. She opened her eyes and to her shock, the man who Jill had always spoken of as their mortal enemy was gently caressing her cheek._

 _"What's wrong?" he asked. "Oh I see. You're embarrassed. Forgive me. But your plug suit was soaked and I was afraid you'd catch cold. Let's rectify that shall we?' Embryo snapped his fingers and another man stepped through the doorway. This one was taller and more muscular than Embryo and he was dressed in a black duster that clashed with his white hair. Embryo gestured to the closet and the man opened it, revealing dresses like nothing Salia had ever seen on Arzenal. "This is my valet Dark. If you require anything, don't hesitate to ask him. Come, let's give her some privacy." The two of them left and Salia slowly wrapped the sheet around herself as rose off the bed. What was going on here? Why did he save her? Was this something else Jill had lied about? Creeping towards the closet, Salia rifled through the beautiful dresses within and her hand fell on a pink strapless gown. It was just like the one Pretty Lilian wore to the Diamond Ball where she met and fell in love with Kamen Fencer._

 _Over the next few days, Salia was happier than she had ever been. Chris and Ersha had also been rescued from the attack on Arzenal so she wasn't alone. And Embryo was unlike anyone she had ever met. He showered her with compliments, meals finer than anything she had ever tasted, unlike Jill who always took without giving anything in return. And then, there was the night on the balcony. As Salia gazed up at the stars, Embryo had gently laid his coat over her bare shoulders._

 _"You are truly a special girl Salia," he told her. "Jill never appreciated all that you were. And that dissident was a fool for rejecting your love. But I see just how beautiful and strong you really are." His hand reached around her and in his grip was a box containing a silver ring with a sky blue jewel. "I want to change this world. To make it one where suffering no longer exists. But I can't do it alone. Help me Salia. And I will give you a weapon as powerful as Villkiss." Salia stared at the ring, the same kind as Ange's, and felt tears sting her eyes._

 _"I..I can't," she answered._

 _"But why?"_

 _"Because I'm not a princess. Even if I accepted it I could never pilot a Ragna-mail." Embryo turned her around and gently brushed a tear from her eye._

 _"Is that what you're upset about? My dear Salia. I created the Ragna-mail. I was the one who put the lock on them. It's a simple matter to take it off." Salia couldn't believe it. In the span of less than a week she had finally found everything her heart desired. Before she could speak, Embryo bent down and kissed her, her eyes widening in shock before leaning into him as her heart pounded in her chest._

 _And the events that followed were pure bliss..._

* * *

 _..._ "That wonderful man saved me," Salia went on, staring wistfully at the ring on her finger. "He gave me a brand new life. I was never anything more than a tool to Jill. But Embryo isn't like that. I finally have someone who appreciates my devotion. We are the now the Calvary of the Diamond Rose. And I am its Captain."

"Diamond...Rose?" Momoka repeated. _Oh good grief_ , Ange grimaced.

"In other words," Ange interrupted, "your master kicked you out onto the street and you found someone else to treat you like a dog." Salia bristled and Ange knew she had struck a nerve. "Still I never thought your standards would sink so low." As she hoped, Salia crossed the room and her palm cracked across Ange's cheek.

"Lady Angelise!" Momoka gasped.

"Next time you insult him I'll do far worse!" Salia warned and held up her ring as if it were some kind of undeniable proof. "Master Embryo cherishes me like a diamond. No one treasures you so I don't expect you to understand."

"Well good for you then," Ange said and jabbed Salia's breast with the pen she had released into her hen. Salia gave a cry of alarm as Ange spun around her and grabbed the pistol holstered at Salia's hip.

"Captain!" Irma cried out as she drew her own sidearm. Before she could get a bead, Ange fired and shot the gun out of her hand. Tanya pulled out a collapsible baton and charged at her but Ange thrust out her leg and kicked Tanya into her comrade.

"Damn you!" Salia yelled as she lunged, only for Ange to duck and grab her wrist before flipping her onto the bed.

"Wow, you're a total lightweight compared to Sala," Ange mocked as she slipped the gun under her corset. "And by the way, that Magical Girl costume looked better on you than that uniform. Momoka let's go!"

"Oh, yes lady." The two of them ran out into the hallway but Ange had a very distinct destination. Along the lower walls, one of the panels was loose. Revealing a space behind the wall that was just wide enough for them to squeeze through. Ange had just put the panel back when the heard Salia yell.

"Where are you Ange? Get back here!" _Sorry_ , she thought. _But we're in my house now._ Gesturing for Momoka to follow her, Ange led the way through the crawlspace.

"I never even knew this was here," Momoka whispered.

"I found it one day while we were playing Hide & Seek," Ange explained. "Why do you think you never found me?"

"That's cheating!" Momoka pouted. Eventually, the crawlspace led them outside onto the palace grounds. Now all they had to do was find where Embryo was hiding. Or at least that was the plan until Ange heard something that sounded like children playing. Peering around the corner, Ange to her surprise a group of young girls in one of the gardens. _Those are some of the kids from Arzenal_ , she realized. Class A to be precise. Just what was going on here? As she tried to get a better look, one of the kids suddenly looked up from her coloring book and saw her.

"Hey!" she cried. "It's Mistress Ange!" Before Ange could get away, the girls had gathered around her, asking her a thousand questions at once.

"Are you part of the Calvary too?"

"When did you get here?"

"Are you going to live with us?"

"Now girls, let's give Ange some space." Behind the kids, Ersha had suddenly appeared wearing the same uniform as Salia. "Hello Ange. I'm sorry we had to be so rough with you. But Master Embryo ordered us to bring you to him."

"Ersha what is going on?" Ange demanded. "Why are these kids here." Ersha frowned as she looked to the girls and clapped her hands.

"Alright girls back to your games. Ange and I need to talk." The kids _awed_ in disappointment but they obeyed and quickly dispersed. "Why don't we have some tea," she suggested. And so, as they sat in the shade of a patio, Ersha told them all that had happened.

"You're saying these girls were all dead?" Ange asked.

"I could hardly believe it myself," Ersha replied. "But Master Embryo brought them all back. I just wish I could have brought all the kids from Arzenal."

"But that can't be," Momoka gasped. "Not even the Light of Mana can resurrect the dead."

"He works miracles," Ersha said as she gazed at the red jeweled ring on her finger. "He says he wants to create a world where children like them will never have to suffer and die like they did. So I decided to help him and in exchange, he permitted me to bring them here to live with me."

"Even though he was the one behind the attack on Arzenal?" Ange asked. Ersha frowned and fixed a hard stare on Ange.

"It was Commander Jill's fault for defying him," she countered. "And it was your brother's soldiers who did it. Master Embryo never told him to kill those who weren't resisting and he punished him for it." Two girls ran by chasing a ball and Ersha's expression softened as she watched. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect these children and to ensure that they have a real future. Even if it means having to fight my friends. I'd wipe out all the humans. I'd even kill you Ange."

"Ersha," Ange said as the pinkette turned to her and smiled emptily.

"So please," she continued, "don't make me do something I'd rather not." Suddenly, one of the girls chasing the ball tripped and fell. "Oh dear!" Ersha cried as she ran over to help.

"Come on Momoka," Ange said. "We're going to find Embryo."

"Let's go together then." In the patio doorway, Chris had suddenly appeared. Like the others, she too wore the Diamond Rose uniform. But what really surprised Ange was the look of simmering anger that had replaced Chris's usually meek expression. "Come on already," she fumed. Leaving Ersha to the kids, Ange and Momoka followed after her as she led them deeper into the castle.

"Hey Chris," Ange said.

"Save it," Chris snapped. "You never cared about me before so don't act like you do now."

"I just wanted to say I saw Rosalie. She's really upset."

"Is that supposed to mean anything?" Chris asked. "She and Hilda abandoned me. They left me for dead just to save their own skins. But Embryo isn't like that. He risked his own life to save me. He gives and never asks for anything other than my help. He's a friend. A real friend." Ange was starting to see a pattern here. Embryo was playing on their fears and desires, offering them whatever they wanted in exchange for their loyalty. Finally, they arrived at the castle library only for Ange to hear a familiar voice from within.

"Imbecile!" somone yelled, followed by the crack of a whip and a cry of pain. "I told you to bring me volume three! Why did you bring me volume four?" Opening the door, Ange's eyes widened in surprise at the scene before her. On the floor of the library, Riza lay naked, her wings and tail exposed for all to see. Her body was covered in lacerations and a mask of some kind had been placed over her mouth. Above her, Sylvia sat in her hover chair and lashed the whip she held in her hand over Riza's tortured body. "Is that defiance in your eyes? You ungrateful disgusting reptile! Have you forgotten how my Uncle spared your worthless life? Even after you seduced my brother and poisoned me! I would have been comatose forever if not for Uncle Embryo!" Over and over, Sylvia cracked the whip and Riza screamed in pain.

"Sylvia stop!" Ange cried as she ran between her and Riza. As she saw who now stood before her, Sylvia shrieked in fear and dropped the whip.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "Have you come to murder me? Like you did father and mother? And brother Julio?" As Momoka kneeled over Risa, Ange approached her sister who pushed back in her hover chair.

"Sylvia..."

"Stay back!" she yelled. "Uncle! Mr. Dark! Someone save me!" Across the libray, one of the doors opened and a tall man with white hair and wearing a black duster appeared.

"Is something wrong Lady Sylvia?" Sylia's chair hovered over the floor as it carried her to his side.

"Mr. Dark please...don't let her kill me too!"

"Calm yourself Lady Sylvia. As long as I am here you are safe." The man stepped towards them and Ange reached for the gun she had taken off of Salia.

"So what's your story?" she asked.

"I am Dark," he answered. "Chief vassal to Master Embryo. He has taken guardianship of Lady Sylvia in the wake of her family's death. You may be his guest but I will not tolerate disturbances in his house." From out in the hall, footsteps rushed towards them and Ange turned around just as Salia and her two underlings ran in.

"Stop right there Ange!" Salia ordered. Ange drew her gun to hold her off when Dark suddenly moved. Grabbing her wrist, he forced her to drop the gun as he twisted her arm behind her.

"Lady Angelise!" Momoka cried.

"Whatever is all the commotion about?" Ange looked up and on the balcony of the Library's second floor, a familiar figure in a green suit stared down at them. "I prefer peace and quiet when I read. Dark, release her."

"As you wish." The man in black let her go and Ange rubbed the soreness from her wrist.

"You again," she hissed. "Embryo."

"That's Embryo?" Momoka asked as he descended the stairway toward them.

"I do so enjoy a good book," he rambled. "Within their simple pages lie infinite possibilities. I find the real world to be quite dismal in comparison." Ange wasn't sure whether it was that condescending smirk of his or his overly pretentious speech, but something about Embryo was suddenly very clear to Ange.

He made her skin crawl.

"I'm glad to see you're up and about," he continued. "I'm sure you have quite a few questions. Come with me and I'll do my best to answer them. I'm afraid your maid can't come though." Ange shifted her gaze to the others in the room. The last time she had left Momoka alone, Jill had nearly drowned her. But between Salia, the other three, and Dark, she was totally outnumbered. She'd just have to hope Momoka could take care of herself until she could return. Placing herself so that Momoka was hidden behind her, Ange gestured with the hand behind her back.

"Momoka, I'll be back." Momoka got the message and Ange felt the gun levitate back into her hand. No one said anything so it looked as if they had managed to keep them from noticing it.

"Yes Milady." Ange followed after Embryo when Salia suddenly spoke up.

"Master Embryo..."

"I wish to speak with her alone," Embryo told her. "Understand?"

"But sir she's dangerous!" Irma argued.

"Girls," he replied. His tone was soft but there was a distinct threat underneath. The three of them fell silent though Ange could feel their eyes burning into the back of her head. _Don't worry_ , she thought. _Trust me, I'm just as unhappy about it as you._

* * *

With Vivian and Tusk dragging behind him, Rio landed Susano'o on the beach. After losing Ange and Momoka the three of them had agreed the best course of action was to seek shelter. Luckily, an island just happened to be nearby. As Susano'o was the only machine still capable of fight, Tusk had secured some rope around his Skyhook and Vivian's Razor and Rio had towed them along. Unfortunately, diagnostics showed that the strain on the remaining engine had burned it out. As Rio dismounted the cockpit, Tusk pushed his vehicle onto the beach as Vivian collapsed on the sand.

"Let's take a break," Tusk said. "We've had a rough morning and need to clear our heads."

"That's an understatement," Rio agreed. A circle was formed and a canteen from the Skyhook's cargo pod was passed around. As Rio took his swig, he thought back to his fight with Dark. He had gotten careless. Dark had gotten his hooks into him and played Rio like a guitar. One thing was for certain. He'd couldn't afford to make the same mistake twice. If he couldn't maintain the Light of Aura to overpower Dark then he'd have to find a different approach.

"So what now?" Vivian asked. "We can't just leave Ange and Momo."

"Or course not," Rio agreed. "But all three of our machines are wrecked. There's also whatever Embryo has planned to worry about. Now that he's got all seven Ragna-mail it's only a matter of time."

"I guess we have no choice then," Tusk said.

"I would have headed back anyway," Rio remarked. "I can't let Hilda think I ran out on her."

* * *

As her hair whipped in the wind, Ange cast a sideways glance at her host/captor. When they had exited the castle, a car was waiting for them. But instead of a Mana car it was an antique convertible. Tires cruched over the asphalt road that connected the castle to the Dawn Pillar while the jet black paint job refracted the sunlight across its surface. Was he trying to impress her or was he just eccentric? Either way, it just annoyed her even more. Finally, the car came to a halt at the base of the Dawn Pillar and Embryo exited first so he could open her door for her.

"This way please," he said. Ange scowled but followed him up the stairs and into the interior. Just inside the door, Embryo led her to a side chamber where a platform just like the one in the Tower of Aura was waiting for them. And just like in the DRAGONs' world, once they stood on it, it took them down a shaft that plunged deep underground.

"Where are you taking me?" she finally demanded.

"Patience. All will be revealed soon." Finally, the shaft ended in a gigantic spherical chamber. And Ange gasped at what stood in its center. A massive DRAGON as big as the _Aurora_. And one she had seen before.

"Aura," she whispered. Around the chamber that imprisoned her, two rings hung suspended in mid air. And mounted in a seven star formation on the lower ring were the Ragna-mail, including Villkiss.

"That's right," Embryo replied. "The progenitor of the DRAGONs. The very same one Riza and her kind have been searching for." Raising his hand, Embryo gestured to a series of cylinders that pumped a red glowing substance into her. "And that is refined Dracunium. The Light of Mana was originally produced solely by the Dawn Pillar. But as human society grew, it was insufficient. I couldn't risk building any other reactors otherwise human might repeat the mistakes that destroyed the old Earth. So I recruited Aura to help me fill the deficiency."

"You mean kidnapped," Ange growled. "All this just so you could use her as a Mana factory?"

"The alternative was to allow the prosperity of this world to be available only to a select few instead of all mankind." _Except for Norma_ , Ange bitterly thought. Finally, the platform came to rest in a depression in the chamber floor and Embryo disembarked to where a series of Mana screens displayed various data. "Thanks to the cooperation of Riza, we intercepted the DRAGONs' invasion and managed to harvest a surplus of Dracunium. Enough to begin..." and Embryo stopped as something clicked behind him.

"You really love to hear yourself talk don't you?" Ange asked, the barrel of her gun pressed against the back of his head. "Now you're going to release Aura or so help me I will paint the walls with your brains!" Embryo simply chuckled.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Do you think I'm bluffing?" Ange snarled. "My family, all the DRAGONs and Norma who've died because of you. You even tried to kill Tusk. I've got more than enough reason to kill you."

"Then by all means do it."

 **BANG!**

The single gunshot echoed off the walls of the chamber as a fountain of blood and gore erupted from the front of Embryo's skull. He collapsed forward and Ange sighed as she slipped the gun back into her corset. It was his own fault for not taking her seriously

"Now then," she thought aloud as she turned to Aura. "How am I going to get you out of here?"

"Did that make you feel better?" Ange whirled around and couldn't believe it. Embryo was standing right behind her. Alive and unharmed. Not only that but the one she had shot had disappeared. Even the blood was gone. Ange fired again, this time hitting him in the heart and he collapsed once more.

"This is quickly getting asinine." Ange turned and once again, Embryo was standing next to her.

"What the hell are you?" she whispered. Embryo smirked and rubbed his chin.

"I would have thought that Jill already explained it to you."

"You're really God?" Embryo frowned in disgust.

"I find such grandiose titles distasteful. I would say I'm more of...The Tuner."

"Tuner?"

"I am the one who adjusts the rhythm and pitch of the entire world. Let me show you." The air around them shimmered and Ange found herself standing on a cliff overlooking the sea. A white pagoda stood over them while in the sky over the water, crystalline waterfalls poured from floating islands. "Tell me," he continued. "What is it that you hope to achieve? What can you gain by deposing me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ange answered. "I want to destroy this world you made and free the Norma."

"I suppose I can understand that," he chuckled. "But tell me? How do you know that is in their best interest?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"It's true. I did decree that the Norma should be isolated from the rest of humanity. But is that so wrong? By doing so, I gave them meaning. Despite the scorn they receive, the entire world is dependent on the Norma slaying the DRAGONs to provide them with Mana. With a place to belong and a purpose to fulfill, what more could a person need?" Ange's mind went in loops trying to make sense of his logic and suddenly felt lightheaded. "Some people however don't appreciate this truth. They would rather impose their own logic on the world rather than accept the truth of reality. Take the Network for instance. Their goal to protect the Norma from exploitation is admirable in principle but look at the consequences of their dissidence. Chaos, anarchy, murder of their fellow man. No matter how noble their reasons are, the loved ones of those they kill will forever nurture a burning hatred in their hearts. In time, they will seek vengeance in the name of justice and the cycle continues, forever escalating. It's something that I've seen occur over and over again." As he spoke, Ange's vision blurred and she found it increasingly hard to concentrate. "All this occurs from the desire to think for oneself. And in humans, that causes nothing but suffering."

"What...what is this?" she demanded, her voice sounding very far away. "What did you do?" Ange wobbled and she reflexively fired, but missed.

"Take you for example," he gloated. "All of your violent impulses come from your fear and anxiety. Betrayal, deception, all of the pain you've been forced to endure. And from that fear you bear your fangs."

"Just...just shut up!" Ange yelled.

"I can release you from that fear," he promised. "Affection, security, friendship, trust, belonging. I can give it all to you and more. All you need to do...is surrender yourself to me. Mind, soul, and body."

"Surrender...my body," Ange slurred. Dropping her gun, Ange reached behind to unhook her corset and let it slide down her legs. _Stop it_ , she ordered as she pulled at her gown to let it pool around her ankles. But her body refused to obey, moving as if she were a puppet on a string. Finally, her panties were removed as well and she stood naked before him.

"Beautiful," he said as he stroked her cheek. "Your golden hair. Your burning eyes. Your exquisite body. I have been enamored since I first saw you on the gallows. Stripped and beaten, yet still proud and defiant. A dignity not even that rabid mob could strip from you. You are truly unique Ange." He bent towards her and Ange mentally cringed as he kissed her. _No_ , she begged. _I can't. I'm betraying Tusk. Tusk. Tusk!_ The memory of when she and Tusk kissed in that abandoned hotel came rushing back to her and whatever spell he had cast on her was broken. With her fury reignited, she bit down hard on Embryo's lip, causing him to yelp in pain as he leapt back. After spitting out the blood that had flowed into her mouth, Ange bent down to pick up the gown and gun, covering herself with one while aiming at the disgusting pervert who had nearly raped her.

"Sorry but you can't buy me over like you did with the others. You may be God or The Tuner or whatever, but I'm going to kill you until you stay dead for good." Ange readied herself for whatever reaction he would throw her way but nothing prepared her for what happened next. Embryo's face broke into a grin as he began to laugh.

"I'm overjoyed!" he cried. _Wait what?_ Ange gawked as Embryo fell to kneel before her. "All the centuries past I have never encountered a woman like you! I feel as though I have lived all this time solely to meet you!"

* * *

Exiting her simulator pod, Rosalie toweled herself off as the rookies came out of theirs. The session had been long and hard but her girls had bore it without complaining.

"Alright, that was a good workout girls. Go and get yourselves cleaned up and then hit the mess hall."

"Yes Mistress Rose," they all said. Mistress Rose. She did feel a sense of pride being called that. She may not have been the ace of her squad, but Rosalie was determined not to lose anyone else. It was why she pushed the three of them as hard as she did. It was too bad Hilda didn't feel the same way.

"Mistress Rose," Marika suddenly said.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Is it true what they say? That Mistress Ange betrayed the commander?"

"Look I don't know what happened," she told them. "Let's wait until she gets back and then we'll decide whether it was justified or not."

"And Captain Hilda?" Nonna asked. "We heard that she ran off with that guy. Is that why we haven't seen her since this morning?"

"No it's because she's confined to quarters."

"But what about Libertus?" Mary fretted. "Some of the Armorers said that we don't stand a chance without Villkiss."

"Then we'll deal with it. Look, don't worry about what may or may not happen. Just worry about the problem in front of you. Now go on. Get out of here." The three saluted and turned without any further argument. Rosalie however leaned against one of the pods and cursed under her breath. What a mess.

"You okay?" someone asked. Rosalie looked up and saw Mei standing before her.

"Yeah just pissed that's all. Hey Mei, you were in that meeting when Ange flipped out. What exactly happened?" Mei frowned and Rosalie knew she wasn't going to get an answer.

"I can't tell you," the young mechanic said. "Jill swore me to secrecy."

"Fine whatever. I'm going to get some dinner."

"Hey on your way could you drop these by Jill's quarters. It's the repair summary for when we resupply at Arzenal."

"Yeah sure why not?" Accepting the folder, Rosalie hit the showers and changed out of her rider suit before heading towards the Commander's room. Unlike most of the other crew, the command staff each had a private room. Rosalie could really use one of those. After what Hilda had pulled she could do with some alone time.

"Commander," she nervously called. "I've got something for you." No response so she pressed her ear against the door. She could hear heavy breathing so obviously someone was in there. Something about the pace of the breathing gave her a bad feeling however. Rosalie reached for the latch and hesitated. Entering without the Commander's permission was like trying to fight a Galleon without a Para-mail. It was asking for trouble. But what if something was wrong? Groaning in dismay, Rosalie opened the door as quietly as she could and peeked in. Inside, the Commander was asleep on the bed. It wasn't that late but Rosalie guessed that all that had happened had really tired her out. It looked as if she was having one hell of a bad dream. She tossed and turned on her bed and her hair was matted in sweat. _Should I do something?_ Rosalie wondered. _If I wake her up she might get mad_. Maybe she should go get Jasmine or Maggie. They weren't afraid of the Commander's temper. But nothing could have prepared Rosalie for what Jill said next.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me...Master Embryo."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **BROKEN**

 _(Time for another shout out. One of my readers, GameTagger457, has produced a scan comic of a crossover between Cross Ange and Gundam SEED on DeviantArt. Look him up and give him a review)_

Their welcome was about as warm as they expected

When the Aurora finally arrived, a squad of Jill's handpicked security rushed out with guns trained on them. After being restrained; Tusk, Vivian, and Rio were brought right before Jill while their machines were taken into the launch bay. Tusk guessed he shouldn't have been surprised that she was still in charge. She always was a survivor. Grabbing his collar, and despite the wound to her leg, she slammed Tusk against the wall of the briefing room.

"You've got a lot of nerve asking us for help!" she growled. "Because of you Ange was captured and we lost Villkiss! You stupid boy!"

"Ange is not your tool!' Tusk argued. Jill backhanded him and a line of blood drooled from Tusk's lip

"Villkiss was the only thing capable of killing Embryo! In fact your father told me that. I hope you're proud of yourself. You destroyed everything he fought and died for! Knight of Villkiss my ASS!"

"Oh cut the crap!" Nearby, Rio and Vivian stood under watch by Maggie, Jasmine, Boss, and Rosalie. Apparently, Hilda had escaped any real punishment by Jill but had been confined to her quarters, leaving Rosalie in charge of the Para-mail riders. "You really think he'd be happy with what you tried to pull with Momoka?" he asked. "You think he'd look at you any different? Maybe he would but not in the way you wanted." Jill's teeth clenched as she released Tusk and limped towards him. "Go ahead," he dared. "Hit me. It's not like it'll change anything." Jill glared at him before driving her good fist into his stomach, doubling Rio over as her prosthetic fist struck across his jaw.

"Rio!" Vivian called as he spit out blood.

"Maybe not," she said, "but it feels good."

"Excuse me," Rosalie spoke up. Jill switched her attention to her and the girl flinched. "But Libertus doesn't have to be over. I mean if we get Ange back then..."

"You really think we have the resources to pull off something like that? It's just you, the three rookies, and a squad captain that can't be trusted. "

"We have more than that Jill," Jasmine argued. "We have Boss and the others. There's also Susano'o. It may not be Villkiss but it could help level the playing field."

"Rhino his crew specialize in jobs like these," Boss added. "Send in the Mail Riders to flush out the Ragna-mail and while they're distracted, the Wildpack can grab Ange." Jill grunted as she pulled a cigarette from her pocket. Maggie started to say something, but quickly decided not to.

"What would be the point? After all that, Ange will never obey me again. Get them out of my sight. I'll decide what to do with them later. Jasmine, set sail for Arzenal. Dismissed." As two of security led Vivian and Tusk away, Boss pulled Rio to his feet and helped him walk.

"Do you really think Rio's a traitor?" Tusk heard one of the bridge girls ask.

"Why would they do that?"

"There had to be a reason." As they passed through the ship, Tusk looked around and took stock of the people they passed. The Network members and quite a few Norma gave them questioning looks. Apparently Boss hadn't shared with them what had happened but Tusk guessed they at least wanted to know the reason. Others, mostly security, cast quit a few dirty looks at the procession. Finally they arrived at the Brig and Tusk was shoved into the eight by five foot cell. The door clanged shut behind him followed by two others. Once they were alone, Tusk went to the door and called towards the cell where Rio's labored breathing came from.

"You still alive?"

"Yeah," Rio groaned. "Just gonna sleep this off like a bad hangover."

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Vivian worried.

"Boss used to hit way harder then that when I sparred with him. Jill's got nothing on his left hook."

"I'm not sure if that was brave or crazy," Tusk said.

"But still worth it. Listen Tusk. I never met Istvan, but if half of what Boss told me about him is true, he'd definitely be proud of you.

"About that," Tusk asked, "what did you mean anyway?" The bunk in Rio's cell creaked as he shifted around.

"When I was hanging around your place, I was in the hanger when I found that photo on your work bench."

"You mean the one of Mom and Dad?"

"And Boss, Jasmine, and Jill as well," Rio added. "Something about the way Jill stood in that photo, especially in relation to your Dad...it just didn't sit right with me."

"Hold on," Tusk interrupted, a sense of horror rising in his gut. "Are you saying that Jill and my Dad..."

"No. Your Dad loved your Mom and was loyal to her. I could tell by how he stood. Whatever it was between him and Jill, it was definitely one-sided." Tusk sat back on his bunk. So many things made sense now. He couldn't believe he hadn't put it together. Or maybe he did and just didn't want to admit it.

"Do you think that's why she did what she did?"

"Maybe," Rio mused. "But I don't think that's all there is to it. There's something else."

"So what now?" Vivian asked. "If the Commander won't help then what can we do?"

"Boss whispered something to me on the way here," Rio answered. "'Be patient'. He's got a plan. We'll wait until he makes his move then we'll make ours."

* * *

Things had gone from bad to worse. About two hours ago, Olivier had picked up a signal from none other than then Rio and the others. As it turned out, Jill's hunch was right. Salia and the rest had captured both Ange AND Villkiss. Libertus was over. And they had lost. Arriving at her and Hilda's cabin, Rosalie opened the hatch and found Hilda sitting on her bed.

"Rio, Tusk and Vivian are back," she said. "Ange got captured though. We're officially screwed."

"What's going to happen to them?"

"Jill roughed them up and then threw them in the brig. I have to admit, that Rio guy really needs to learn when to shut his mouth." What was that all about anyway? Did it have something to do with what Rosalie overheard when she looked in on the Commander. _It can't be right_ , she told herself for the hundredth time since yesterday. _I must have misheard it. There's no way that Jill would do that._

But she had hidden how Vivian was a really a DRAGON and the truth about her past identity. So who knew what else she was lying about?

"And the Commander?" Hilda asked. Reaching into the cabinet underneath their sink, Rosalie pulled out a can of water and popped it open.

"Nothing's changed. We're still on route to Arzenal to resupply and then up to the Galian coast to try and seek shelter from whatever this Embryo guy is planning to do." Hilda didn't reply and Rosalie tipped back her drink. Again, the Commander's sleep talk played in her mind.

 _I'm sorry. Please forgive me...Master Embryo._

* * *

Laying back on his bunk, Rio rubbed his jaw and felt a tooth that had been knocked loose. Each breath made his stomach feel like it was going to explode. _Focus_ , he told himself. _Work through the pain._ By now, the Light of Aura had returned but in addition to their weapons, Jill had also confiscated the Dracunium pills Gila had given him. Luckily, for what Rio needed to do he wouldn't need a large reserve anyway. During his time waiting for the _Aurora_ , Rio had gone over his fight with Dark excessively. He couldn't afford to make that same mistake again. Aside from the disadvantage of wasting his Aura, the strain of doing so had nearly killed him. And Dark didn't have the limitations he did.

 _I've got to do more with less_ , he thought. The Light of Aura did seem to be able to counter the Light of Mana. So perhaps all he had to do was refine his skill. Lifting his hand, Rio pointed his finger and focused his Aura. In the darkened cell, his finger tip began to flicker and shine with a golden light before a sudden stomach spasm broke his concentration and the Aura faded. _It's a start_ , he decided. He'd work on maintaining the Aura first. Then he'd work on control.

* * *

"You want Ange in the calvary?" Salia cried. When Master Embryo had returned from his meeting with Ange, she and Momoka had gone straight to their quarters and hadn't come out since. Master Embryo had later summoned her to his bedchamber but something had changed. Master Embyro wasn't acting his usual self. He was usually so attentive and gentle with her but last night he had been so rough. When she finally worked up the courage to ask what was wrong, he had avoided the question and instead told her what he intended for Ange.

"Why not?" he asked. "She's able to pilot a Ragna-mail. She could be a valuable ally to us."

"But you can't!" Embryo turned to her and Salia held her tongue. "I mean, you can't trust her. She'll betray you the first chance she gets." Embryo chuckled as he rose off the bed and reached for a nearby robe.

"I do believe you're jealous." Salia pouted as she sat up, the bedsheet wrapped around her naked form. "You needn't worry. I only intend to make use of her. Don't you trust me?"

"I...I do. It's just...after what Jill did I..." but Embryo cupped her chin and gently lifted her face so that she was staring into his eyes.

"Dear Salia. You are most precious to me. Of all my knights, you are the only one who truly understand me. Just as I truly understand you. You alone hold a special place in my heart. That's why I made you Captain after all." Was that the only reason? Not because of her skill or her talent? Would he throw her away just like everyone else she had trusted. _No_ , she thought, _I can't think that. Embryo's the only one who's ever appreciated me. I won't allow myself to doubt him._ But that did little to quell her anxiety. Especially when she ran into Ange and Momoka out in the hall later that morning.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded. Ange just smirked and held up the letter in her hand.

"Embryo wanted to see me," she said. "So I thought I'd humor him and find out what he wants." Salia's jaw clenched as she drew for her knife.

"Get out!" Salia ordered. "Get out and don't come back!" Momoka raised her hand and prepared to summon a Mana shield, not that it would stop Salia if she charged right at them.

"Good dogs aren't supposed to disobey their masters," Ange commented.

"Then you disobey him! Just do what you always do and go off on your own!"

"Lady Ange," a voice said. Salia peered over her shoulder and saw Dark standing behind her, a warning glance directed right at her. "Master Embryo has been waiting for you. This way please." Relutantly, Salia sheathed her knife and Ange walked past her with Momoka in tow.

"Don't worry," Ange told her. "I've no interest in joining your little Dynamite Road Squad." As they disappeared around the corner, Dark fixed a hard stare on Salia.

"I strongly recommend you remember your place." Salia glared at him as he followed after Ange and Momoka.

"I know my place you damn butler," she grumbled. "And it's the Calvary of the Diamond Rose."

* * *

 _Well isn't this cozy?_ Ange thought. When she and Momoka finally arrived at the library, Embryo was waiting for them. A tea cup and tray of biscuits had been set on one of the tables while a pot of tea brewed on a Mana powered hot plate atop a silver trolley. "Come in," he invited them. "We have important matters to discuss." Ange frowned as she sat at the table's sole chair while Momoka perched on one of the couches. Behind her, that Dark guy had followed them in and filled her cup. "Dark has many talents," Embryo bragged as Dark handed him his cup. "I'm especially fond of his tea brewing skills. By all means, drink." Since Embryo drank from it as well she decided that it probably wasn't drugged so she sniffed and took a sip.

"Interesting," she said. "Green tea mixed with blackberries and lime. It's completely disgusting." Dark bristled and Embryo grew a look of annoyance, which Ange enjoyed immensely. "Not only that, it's weak as piss. Momoka's black tea is far superior. You should really him send to take lessons from her." Despite her insults, Embryo managed to force that same insufferable smile through.

"I shall take it under consideration. I certainly don't wish to displease you."

"In any case," Ange continued, "I'm sure you didn't invite me here just to show off your lackey's lame excuse for tea. Let's get down to business."

"As you wish," he replied. "I want you to marry me."

"Excuse me?" Ange asked.

"I've encountered countless women in my time. However none of them were like you. Your beauty, your passion, your strength. I can think of no one else better suited to not only be my wife but the goddess of the new world I intend to create. And I promise to grant whatever you desire."

"New world huh?" Ange asked. "So you intend to destroy this world and move on to another. Just like you did with the True Earth."

"A fate it deserved," he told her. "The original humanity were petty and cruel. They waged war after war on each other for the most idiotic of reasons. So as an act of mercy, I put them out of their misery. I never expected them to survive by turning into beasts. You're seen how the DRAGONs live, content to graze like cattle in a field instead of reaching for the stars. Of course, the so called "Ancient Folk" were just as violent and greedy so I replaced them. I had hoped that by providing Mana to care for all of their needs, my new humans would grow and evolve into everything I've known they could become. Instead, they became decadent and indulgent. For 200 years there has not been a truly inspiring breakthrough in either art or science. The World of Mana became one of complacency and conformity. But you already know that don't you? When your brother revealed that you were a Norma, an abnormality in the status quo, the ones you loved turned on you like sharks smelling blood in the water."

"Only because you manipulated the world to think that way," Ange countered.

"An unfortunate but necessary evil," Embryo replied. "If the Norma were allowed to run free, society would eventually collapse upon itself. By containing them, I was able to stabilize the World of Mana until I could find a solution the problem. Something your friends in the Network fail to realize. How ironic that the few who show even the greatest potential wind up misuse it for anarchy and violence. But now I see where I went wrong. It's not a life free of suffering that humans need but one of dignity. The Norma, particularly you Angelise, carry that potential in your very genetic code. With you by my side, I can finally rid humanity of all its flaws and weakness."

"Just one question," Ange said, "how do you plan to eliminate this world." Embryo gloated and began to sing.

 _Ikuoku amata_

 _No inochi no honoo_

"That song," Ange gasped.

"Precisely. Unified theory is the process of converting the laws that govern the universe into song. With Aura as the power source and broadcasting Eternal Story through the Ragna-mail, I will unify this earth and that of the DRAGONs' into a single world. I'm sure you witnessed something similar on their world. That was merely a test firing. Incomplete without all seven Ragna-mail but the results proved the process is obtainable." He killed all those people just for an experiment? Hiding her outrage, Ange watched as Embryo kneeled before her and took her hand in his. "Say you'll be mine Ange. No other woman is worthier." That was it. Time to put and end to this farce.

"Momoka now!" Throwing out her hands, Momoka trapped Dark in a Mana cage.

"What are you..." but before Embryo could get away, Ange drove her knee up into his chin, stunning Embryo long enough for her to grab his wrist and slam it onto the table. The letter opener from her room was pulled out from under her skirt and Ange stabbed it through his hand, pinning it to the table.

"Let's see you try your little magic tricks now! Momoka how you holding up?"

"I'm alright. Please be careful milady." With Embryo immobilized and his valet trapped, Ange climbed up on the table and stamped down on the letter opener, driving it in deeper.

"Listen up," she told him as he cried out in pain. "I don't give a damn about this world. But I'd rather die than marry a disgusting creep like you." From under her sash, Ange seized the knife she had lifted off of Salia and grabbed a handful of Embryo's hair to pull up his head.

"No...wait," he begged.

"Say your prayers God!" The knife plunged into Embryo's throat and he gurgled helplessly as the blood sprayed all over the tablecloth and floor before he fell dead to the floor. With a sigh of relief, Ange descended the table and smirked at Dark. "You know, you're not a much of a bodyguard are you?"

"That's because you're hardly a threat to him." Dark's eyes focused past her and Ange whirled around to see Embryo had disappeared just before someone grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Lady Angelise," Momoka cried as she ran to her. Focusing his Mana into his fist, Dark struck the cage Momoka had trapped him in before thrusting out his leg and kicking her into a nearby bookshelf where she slumped unconscious to the floor.

"Momoka," Ange gasped as her arm was twisted further.

"You are quite passionate," Embryo whispered. "A good quality to have in a wife. However, I think I might have to tame you a bit." A finger flicked Ange's temple and she screamed as a wave of pain surged through he entire body. Embryo released her and she fell to the floor in a twitching spasm.

"Even for you, pain at fifty times normal intensity can be overwhelming. Perhaps you would prefer this instead." He kneeled down to tap her forehead, and the pain vanished. And in its place, her body felt like it was being pleasured all over. Every breath felt like an orgasm and her hands lost control, gripping her breasts and between her legs. "Ange, though you are a Norma you are still my creation. I can pull your strings as easily as any of my other puppets. If you wish this agony to stop, I suggest you accept my offer. Perhaps you just need more time to consider it."

And then, the world vanished in a white haze.

* * *

She had heard everything. When Salia realized Ange had stolen her knife, she had snuck outside and took position beside the library window. As she expected, Ange was her typical disrespectful self. But that paled in comparison to when Embryo asked Ange to be his wife. That she of all people was the only one worthy of him. It was just like Jill all over again. She had been cast aside for someone who didn't even want it. It wasn't fair. Why did Ange get everything handed to her while she was always discarded? In her shock, Salia was unable to respond when Ange attacked, not that it mattered. Master Embryo couldn't be killed so easily and he quickly subjugated her. Now the two of them had disappeared, leaving Dark who left to attend to other matters and Momoka who slowly picked herself off the floor where Dark had kicked her. Once they were gone and she was certain no one could hear her, Salia slumped to the ground and buried her face in he hands.

 _Why?_ she wondered. _Why does everyone I trust throw me away?_

* * *

Amidst the hustle of the _Aurora's_ hanger, Rhino frowned as he ran over the damage report for the three machines. Replacing Tusk's engine pod wouldn't be too hard. The Network had shipped in a load of Skyhook parts as well as two extra machines in their last supply exchange. The real problem was Susano'o. As a Ragna-mail prototype, the only parts compatible with it would have to be cobbled together from their store of Villkiss's backups. And it wasn't exactly like they had a lot they could spare. Nearby, a group of Norma Armorers were taking a break and Rhino cocked his ear to listen.

"I still don't see why Mei is having us repair these things," one said. "It's not like they're going to be used any time soon."

"Yeah, thanks to them," another added.

"Hey hold on," one argued. "Something isn't right about all this. Rio saved us from that DRAGON machine remember."

"What's your point? He's still a human. The commander was right. We Norma can only trust ourselves."

"Yeah but Ange, Vivian, and Hilda were Norma too. Why would they betray us?"

"Are you kidding? You know how Ange was. How she caused Captain Zola's death. The way she used to steal all her squad's kills. And don't forget how she ran out on us twice already." Rhino hummed in thought and walked away. It sounded like the rift on board the _Aurora_ was becoming more vocal. Boss had passed on to him and a few others what had happened. And as much as Rio's tendency to go off on his own irritated him, Rhino admitted to himself that he probably would have done the same. Jill had made no secret that she barely tolerated the Network's presence at best but even he was surprised at how far she was willing to go. Returning to his station, Rhino felt a tug at his hip and looked down to see Cynthia holding a box of machine screws up to him.

"I found the size you were looking for Rhino."

"Good job kid. I need you help me take a look at one of the taxi platforms. Then we'll call it a day." Though technically it was still morning, Jill had the _Aurora_ running on an 18 hour day due to the possibility of an attack at any moment. As they made their way across the bay, Rhino saw that Cynthia was not her usual cheerful self. "Something wrong?"

"It's not true is it?" she asked. "Some of the grown ups are saying that Rio betrayed us. That he caused Mistress Ange to be captured by the bad man." Rhino frowned and kneeled down to her. Even at this level though she had to look up to him.

"Cynthia listen to me. Things sometimes get a little complicated among adults. I can't tell you what happened. But I will tell you this. Rio can be a trouble maker but he's no traitor. If you hear someone say that he is don't argue with them. Just try not to listen. Okay?"

"Okay," Cynthia nodded. After finishing their maintenance, Rhino and Cynthia went to the galley to eat with the rest of the Wildpack. As she and Kat rock-paper-scissors for the last cup of pudding, vulture leaned over to whisper in Rhino's ear.

"Boss just gave the word. We move tonight."

* * *

With all that had happened Rosalie couldn't sleep. So when Hilda got up and began to change into her uniform, she simply watched through half lidded eyes. Hilda had just holstered her gun and left a note next Rosalie's pillow when she finally called out to her.

"What are you doing?" Hilda's hand froze as it hovered less than an inch from the latch.

"Oh Rosalie," Hilda gasped. "Sorry. I was just getting up to use the bathroom."

"Is that why you left this?" she asked as she held up the note. "You're going to bust him out aren't you? If you do this the Commander will kill you."

"I have to," Hilda. "I can't just sit back and wait anymore." Rosalie sat up and shivered. She was wearing just her underwear and the cool air of the _Aurora_ 's circulation rose goosebumps all over her.

"How can you choose him over us? We've been friends for years. You've known him only a month. How can you think he's so perfect?"

"That's where you're wrong," Hilda told her. "Rio's not perfect. He's reckless. He takes too many risks. He thinks it's his job to save the world. And he says things that he thinks make him seem cool but really just make him come off as a complete dork. It drives me crazy and sometimes I just want to punch him." To Rosalie's surprise, Hilda smiled. "But that's because he cares about other people. He knows what it's like to hurt and wants to help those who are. Even when he'd be better off not doing it."

"Like with you?" Rosalie asked.

"He helped me learn how to really trust again. He saw me at my worst and still didn't abandon me. If I don't do something then all that becomes meaningless." _I get it_ , Rosalie thought. _You're in love. I've known you way too long so I can tell_. "Besides, I made a promise to Ange that I'd help her tear down this world. So I can't abandon either of them. If the Commander isn't going to help then I will."

"I understand," Rosalie admitted. "It's the same with me and Chris." Rosalie felt Hilda staring at her as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "She always used to be such a scaredy cat that I felt like I had to protect her. But now look at her. I thought I was afraid of having to face her because of how tough she's gotten. But that's not it at all. It's because I don't want to fight her. She's my enemy now but I still want to see her. Without her I'm totally hopeless. God I feel like such a mess." Rosalie bit her lip and when she looked up, Hilda was standing over her.

"Then come with us," she offered as she held out her hand. "We'll drag her back kicking and screaming if we have to." Rosalie wiped her eyes and somehow managed a smile as she accepted Hilda's hand.

"Let's do it." Hilda helped her up and Rosalie frowned. "But we have to move fast. The Commander's worse than you know." Hilda raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"How exactly?"

* * *

11:00 hours and all was well.

Alone on the bridge, Olivier leaned back and rubbed her eyes. She still hadn't gotten used to the Aurora's 18 hour day even though down on the ocean floor, day and night were pretty much were the same thing. She had drawn sleeper shift again so she was practically the only one up at this hour aside from some maintenance and a few security guards. Though Olivier knew she should keep an eye on the radar, her mind was focused on something else.

 _Rio why did you do that?_ she wondered. Something about all this didn't add up. Olivier couldn't believe that the man who had saved her from the DRAGON attack would so easily betray them. The only logical explanation she could think of was that the Commander had done something to trigger it and that was a dangerous thought. Jill could be harsh but she'd never do something without a reason. Suddenly, Olivier felt a presence and she turned to see the Commander standing behind her.

"Oh. Commander is something wrong?" Jill didn't answer but something about the look in her eyes frightened Olivier. It was then that she noticed what the Commander was wearing. "Ma'am what are you doing?"

* * *

"Hey. Wake up!"

Something lightly pat his cheek and Rio lifted the hat over his eyes so he could see. Lights had gone out in the Brig but in the darkness of his cell, Rio was able to make out a head of red hair and violet eyes hovering over him.

"I guess Jill hit me harder than I thought."

"Why?" Hilda asked. "What's wrong?"

"Because I think I died and woke up in heaven." Hilda gave an annoyed frown as she pinched at his cheek.

"Don't get cute with me. I'm still pissed that you ran off without my permission. If you're my knight you don't get to do that. Got it!"

"Okay okay just cut it out already." He wasn't sure who was scarier when mad. Her or Jill. Hilda released him and Rio followed her out into the corridor where Rosalie was freeing Tusk and Vivian from their cells.

"Hey," Rosalie said to him, "look I want to apologize for what I did on the beach. After Chris..."

"I get it," Rio interrupted her. "It's fine."

"Yeah well...I'd still feel better if you gave me some payback." Rio pursed his lips and thought it over.

"Alright, hold still so I can take my own shot at you."

"Uh what?" Rosalie stammered.

"Rio you can't be..." Tusk started to say, only for Vivian to hold him back.

"You want to make it right don't you?" Rosalie groaned in dismay.

"Couldn't I just let you sleep with me? Okay fine! Just get it over with!"

"Ready?" Rosalie closed her eyes and tensed in anticipation as Rio brought up his hand and finger flicked her chin. "There I hit you back so now we're even." Rosalie stared at him as if he were insane while Hilda just shrugged and Vivian grinned as if she knew what Rio had planned all along.

"Pop quiz time," Vivian whispered. "What's the plan?" Kneeling down, Hilda opened a duffel bag leaning against the wall and began to distribute the gear Jill had confiscated from them. Including Rio's Dracunium pills.

"We're going to rescue Ange," she told them. "But first we need to go see Boss. The Commander's been lying to us and we need to get her out of the way."

"Why?" Tusk asked. "What's wrong with Jill?"

"Whoa," Vivian interrupted. "Anyone else feel that?" Rio shifted his attention and felt a slight vibration in the floor.

"It feels like we're moving," he told them. "I think someone just beat us to the punch."

* * *

In the darkened corridors of the Aurora, two of the security staff were just completing their rounds when something in the air didn't smell right. Drawing their batons, they advanced toward an intersection where they found one of the Network leaning against the bulkhead of an adjacent corridor, a cigarette in his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" one of them demanded.

"Oh hey girls," Vulture said. "Just enjoying a cigarette. Can I offer you one?"

"Put that thing out right now!" the other ordered. "And get back to your cabin before we throw you in the brig too." No sooner had she made her threat , something pricked the back of both their necks, eliciting mutual cries of pain before they slumped to the deck unconscious. Behind them, Maggie reloaded the hyposprays she held in both hands with fresh cartridges.

"That's two down," Vulture admitted. "You sure you want to keep going."

"Jill's gone too far this time," Maggie answered. "I can't overlook it. Not anymore."

"The let's go find the next one."

"Ahem, first things first." Maggie held out an ashtray and Vulture grimaced as he snubbed out his smoke. "Good boy," she said as she walked off, her doctor's coat sashaying around her hip swing. As obnoxious as Maggie could be, Vulture had to admit she wasn't entirely unbearable.

* * *

With metal surrounding him on all sides, Spider climbed up the vertical ventilation shaft. By now, Boss and the others were making their move. According to the data Spider had downloaded from the Aurora's mainframe, all the rounds for the sleeper shift intersected within the dormitory block during a seven minute window. Rhino and the rest of the Wildpack along with Boss, Maggie, Jasmine, and Zhao Mei, plus a handful of sympathetic Norma; were moving around to take them out. Spider meanwhile had his own mission, to secure the bridge so no one could seize control of the ship and potentially shut down life support. Finally, the vent branched off and Spider crawled through as the grill for the command deck appeared before him. Olivier was the only one scheduled to be on duty at this hour so he shouldn't encounter too much trouble. _Really hate to do this to such a cute girl_ , he thought as he readied the pipe he had secured under his belt. _But hopefully she'll listen to reason and I won't have to._

As quietly as he could, Spider pushed the grill open and crawled out. He looked around the darkened bridge but saw no sign of anyone. _Where'd she go_ , he wondered. _Is she in the bathroom?_ He then noticed the muffled cries coming from behind one of the chairs as he looked down and saw Olivier bound and gagged on the deck.

"Easy there," he told her as he pulled out a pocket knife and began to cut her binds. "What's going on? Who did this?"

"It was the Commander," Olivier gasped as she pulled her gag free. "I don't know why but she attacked me."

* * *

All throughout the ship, the security patrols were being taken out one by one. From his hiding place in an alcove, Rhino reached out and grabbed two as they passed by. A chop to the back of one's neck and sleeper hold to the other and they both went down. In a four way junction, two teams met on their route when Kat and Kamaitachi ran up from behind. In Kamaitachi's hands, two metal rods took the place of his usual swords as he struck them out. Kat meanwhile leapt and bounced off the bulkhead, taking out her two with a roundhouse and a knee to the stomach. Similar to Vulture and Maggie's strategy, Jasmine and Boss used a combination of distraction and attack. Jasmine would catch their attention, claiming she was there to inspect the routes before Boss would strike. Having wrapped several lengths of wires around his foreams, Boss would use his Mana to launch them out and snag the targets to immobilize them.

"I still got it," he said. "Still I wish we didn't have to blindside the ones I swore to protect."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Jasmine sighed. According to the plan, while they and the Wildpack took out the handful of patrols, Mei and some of the Norma Rio had helped during the DRAGON attack were quietly securing the hatchways of cabins belonging to the rest of security so they couldn't be called for backup. Once they had dealt with them, they'd move on to Jill's cabin and demand that she step down.

Or at least that was the plan until a sudden alarm broke the silence.

"What the hell?" Boss wondered as the crew rushed out into the hallway. From further down the corridor, the sound of clanging metal echoed through the ship.

"It's lockdown protocol," Jasmine said. "It was meant to buy the crew time to escape in case the ship was ever boarded."

"Boss come in!" Spider yelled over Boss's datapad.

"Spider what's going on?"

"It's the Commander. She's locked down the entire residential wing and sent the autopilot to surface." Jill was behind this? What exactly was she planning?

"Can't you do something?"

"Olivier and I are trying to but Jill put in new access codes. I have to reroute the entire system."

"You!" someone yelled. From further down the hall, three girls from Jill's security staff rushed towards them. "I knew we couldn't trust you!"

"All of you stand down!" Jasmine yelled. "That's an order!" The guards hesitated and the entire corridor turned towards her. "We have been betrayed but not by who you think. Now someone get me Zhao Mei! We've got to get those bulkheads open now!"

* * *

Her leg flaring with each step, Jill limped her way though the hanger to where Hilda's Glaive was anchored to its stall. According to Mei, the DRAGONs had upgraded it with a new power core and a weapon similar to those used by the Ragna-mail. She had failed. As little as chance she had left to kill Embryo, Jill had nothing left to lose. _Been a while since I wore this_ , she thought, her old rider suit squeezing her with every move. She had forgotten just how uncomfortable they were. She had just stepped onto the taxi pad when someone called out for her.

"Going somewhere Commander?" Jill spun around just as Hilda stepped out from behind a Hauser. "You're all dressed up like you have a hot date."

"How did you get out?" she demanded.

"I felt like going for a walk," the girl answered. "And I didn't want to get lonely so I brought company." From around the hanger; Tusk, Vivian, Rosalie, and Rio surrounded her.

"So this is a mutiny," Jill realized.

"You can drop the high and mighty act Jill," Rio told her.

"Sorry," Hilda added, "but your boyfriend is going to have to reschedule." What did she say?

"I heard everything," Rosalie said. "You were talking in your sleep when I came around your room last night." Jill didn't even hesitate. Her gun was drawn and she opened fire as the five mutineers leapt for cover. Leaping onto the Glaive, Jill turned it on as a bullet ricocheted off the nose.

"Get off my machine!" Hilda ordered. Jill returned fire and Hilda rolled out of the way behind a Razor. To her left, Rosalie fired her own gun and managed to clip the engine. "Watch it!" Hilda yelled as Jill shot in Rosalie's direction. "We need to take her alive!" Something leapt onto Jill from her blindspot and sent her tumbling off the Glaive. In her moment of distraction, Vivian had snuck up and managed to grab onto her. The gun flew out of her hand and skidded across the platform as Jill stood up and fell back, slamming Vivian who still clung to her into Hilda's Glaive. The shock was enough to both stun and dislodge her and Jill leapt for her gun. Tusk however fired his grapnel line and snagged her wrist as he pulled it taught and nearly yanked her off.

"Damn you!" she yelled as she pulled her knife. Before she could cut herself free, Rio ran out and threw a wrench into her leg wound, eliciting a scream of pain from Jill as her leg nearly buckled.

"Now!" Hilda yelled. Both she and Rosalie charged forward and tackled Jill, knocking her off the pad and onto the hanger deck as one of the bulkheads Jill had sealed opened and Jasmine, Boss, and Zhao Mei rushed through. _Damn it_ , Jill cursed, blood flowing from the reopened hole in her thigh. _I was so close._

"Jill," Jasmine asked, "what the hell is going here?"

* * *

It was a beautiful day so Ersha decided they would study outside. The sun shined down on them in a sky devoid of clouds and birds chirped in the trees which she and the children sat under. Never in her life did Ersha think she would see birds other then sea gulls. And then there were the flowers. So many different shades and types that filled the gardens of Misurugi palace, their sweet scent almost making her dizzy. Never in her life had she imagined she'd ever be allowed to live in a place like this, much less be able to share it with the children.

"Now then," she said. "Who can solve this problem?" On her notepad, Esha wrote down a multiplication equation and held it up for the class to see. In addition to their care and wellbeing, Ersha had also taken it upon herself to continue their education so the kids would be ready for the new world Master Embryo would take them too. A world where they could grow up to be whatever they wanted. It was almost too good to be true.

"12?" one little girl with two tiny braids spoke up.

"Very good Bethany. Oh, it seems we have a guest." From down the stairs that led to the main hall of the Imperial palace, a tall figure in black was walking towards them. As he came closer, some of the girls scooted closer to Ersha and tensed slightly. "Hello Mr. Dark."

"Ersha," he said. "Lunch will be prepared soon. I came to see if you and the children would like anything in particular."

"Well girls, anything you would like?" The kids nervously looked to each other before one spoke up.

"Could we have hamburgers?" she quietly asked. Dark nodded in agreement.

"I will tell the kitchen staff immediately." He then bowed and turned to leave.

"Girls, what's wrong?" she asked. Once Dark had vanished back into the palace the girls relaxed as one girl finally spoke up.

"I don't like Mr. Dark."

"What? Why would you say such a mean thing?"

"I don't like him either," another girl agreed. "He's scary."

"Oh I'm sure he doesn't mean to come across as that," she told them. "Remember, Mr. Dark has a very important job. He's Master Embryo's chief vassal so he has a lot of responsibilities. Do you all remember Mr. Rio? He seemed scary at first but he was actually a very nice man."

"Do you think Master Embryo would let Mr. Rio come work for him too?" one asked.

"Yeah," another agreed. "Mr. Rio would be a great vassal."

"Tell you what," Esha said. "The next time I see Master Embryo, I'll ask him and see if he'd be willing to hire him. Now, let's get on with our math lesson." Ersha hated herself for lying to them like that, but it was kinder than telling them the truth. Rio would never forgive Master Embryo for causing Sarah's death. Nor did she think he would ever abandon Hilda. _Sarah is gone and nothing will change that_ , Ersha thought. _But these girls are still alive. Even if I damn myself, I will protect them._

* * *

Dark had just delivered the instructions to the kitchen staff when a Mana message was sent to him from Aura's chamber. Beneath the west wing, a special room had been built to allow for the reigning monarch to privately meet with Master Embryo. It was here that Master Embryo had taken his guest following the incident in the palace library. She lay on the floor, stripped naked and moaning in agonized pleasure, then began to laugh so hard that tears rolled down her face and her face darkened from shortness of breath. Above her, Master Embryo sat with a cup of tea in his hand, thoroughly enjoying the show before him.

"It really is a beautiful thing to see someone so proud brought to heel by insurmountable pain," he said. Setting his tea down on the table, Master Embryo switched it off and Ange lay panting and gasping on the floor, her eyes empty and glazed. "Now, are you going to be a good girl?"

"Yes..." she whispered,"...Master...Embryo." Master Embryo smiled in triumph when the familiar defiance returned to her eyes. "Go to hell you piece of shit!" Dark had to admit he was impressed. He himself had endured punishment of this sort on the rare occasions he failed Master Embryo but never to this range of sensation. Master Embryo however was less than pleased and with a frown of annoyance, tapped her forehead again and Ange's body arched in a full body spasm.

"Yes Dark what is it?"

"Forgive me for bothering you, but the calibrations are ready. We can begin."

"Very well then." With a snap of his fingers, Master Embryo shut off the torture and Ange went limp. "I'm afraid I have something to attend to. Why don't you take this time to think things over. Perhaps by the time I return you'll have come to your senses." Dark stepped aside as Master Embryo turned to leave when Ange suddenly spoke.

"Help me...Tusk. Please...save me." Dark waited for Master Embryo to change his mind and leave her in further agony. But instead he gestured for Dark to follow him and continued on his way.

"Tell Salia and the others to remain on standby," he ordered. "We can't take the risk that Alektra might stage a final offense. No matter how futile it might be."

"As you wish," Dark replied. "Master Embryo may I ask something?" Embryo halted and turned to face him.

"You may."

"Do you really intend to make Ange your bride Master Embryo?"

"Indeed I do. Are you saying you do not approve?"

"Honestly I do not. I find her lack of grace distasteful. She owes you her very existence but has shown you nothing but contempt and disrespect."

"Ah but that is what makes her so alluring. That fire. That fierce independent spirit. Bringing her to heel will make my conquest of her all the sweeter."

"As you wish. As your servant it is not my place to defy your desires."

"Glad to hear it. What about you Dark? What sort of woman would you wish to marry?" An odd question for Master Embryo to ask. As he considered his answer, Dark's hand wandered to the pocket of his coat and found that the strip of cloth was still there...

 _...The children stared in amazement at the room spread before them. When Master Embryo had told him they would be living in the castle, Dark had one of the larger guest bedrooms converted to accommodate them all._

 _"Here is where the children will be staying," he told them. "Ersha your room is through that door. A shared bathroom is through that one."_

 _"It's amazing," Ersha said. "Children, say thank you."_

 _"Thank you," they said in unison. As the children hurried off to claim their beds, Ersha moved towards the window and gazed out at the view of the palace gardens that spread out before them._

 _"It's lovely here," she told him. "I can't thank you and Master Embryo enough for all that you've done."_

 _"I should remind you that we do expect something in return. Are you prepared to see your end through? No matter what he may ask of you?" Ersha looked towards the ring Master Embryo had given her and nodded._

 _"I will. He saved these girls and I can never fully repay him for that."_

 _"Miss Ersha," one girl asked. "Can we got out and play." Ersha looked to Dark who nodded._

 _"Okay. Just stay out of the flowerbeds and try not to bother Master Embryo alright." With permission given, the kids rushed out the door and in doing so bumped an end table, sending a decorative vase crashing to the floor. "Oh dear," Ersha gasped as Dark grew an annoyed look. "I'm so sorry."_

 _"It's alright," he told her. "I should have anticipated something like this would happen." Retrieving a broom and dustpan from a nearby closet, Dark swept up the larger shards then wiped up the smaller ones with a rag. One shard however lodged itself in his finger and he grimaced at the sting._

 _"Mr. Dark," Ersha cried as she saw the blood. "You're hurt."_

 _"A minor thing," he said. To his shock, Ersha grabbed his hand and tugged him to his feet. Despite her slim build Ersha was surprisingly strong._

 _"Come with me," she told him as she dragged him into the bathroom door and stood him before the faucet_

 _"What are you..."_

 _"Hold still," she told him. Holding his finger under the faucet, Ersha rinsed the blood off before dabbing the wound with a drop of soap. Once it was clean, she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and tore off a strip._

 _"This is completely unnecessary."_

 _"Don't be silly. You and Master Embryo have done so much for us. It's the least I could do." Tying the strip of torn cloth around his finger, Ersha smiled up at him. "There, all better." Dark could only stare at her. It made no sense to him that she would do this. It certainly wasn't expected of her and yet she did it anyway._

 _"Thank you," he finally said..._

…Strange that he would still be holding on to it. Especially after the wound had already healed and its purpose was fulfilled. "Such thoughts are irrelevant," he finally said. "I am your vassal. That is my purpose. Nothing beyond that is my concern."

* * *

Following her capture, Jill was dragged to sickbay and handcuffed to the bed. Once Maggie had resewn her wound, she told them everything. "And so I became Embryo's doll. Freeing the Norma, Libertus; I let it all go for him and the pleasures he offered. And in doing so threw away my comrades, my pride, even my chastity."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jasmine asked. The elder woman's eyes were filled with pity and that hurt more than any contempt.

"Tell you what? That I went to kill Embryo but wound up being his lover instead? Libertus failed and our comrades died because of me. They gave their lives for a filthy selfish whore like me."

"No way," Zhao Mei whispered. "It can't be true!"

"There's only one thing I can to do make it right," Jill continued. "I have to kill Embryo. It's the only way they can rest in peace." Against the wall, the Wildpack stood and watched when the one called Vulture suddenly stepped forward.

"I had friends among the Ancient Folk," he growled. "Andras, Hannibal, Emil. For years I had to live with the guilt that they died while I was in hiding after Zion fell. And now...I learn it was all because of YOU?"

"Ironic isn't it?" Vulture tensed and Jill readied herself for what was coming. But when she was struck, it came from Maggie whose palm cracked across her cheek.

"I trusted you," she said, her body shaking with rage. "I did everything you asked. Even the things that made me hate myself because I believed in you. Because you were my friend. And now I find out you were just using me? Damn it Alektra say something!"

"What do you want me to say?" Maggie looked ready to slap her again but Jasmine held her back.

"Easy Maggie." Maggie gave Jill a final hard stare before she stormed out of the infirmary. "In any case, it's over Jill. Now that we know the truth even the goon squad you assembled isn't going to follow you anymore."

"Fine," she sighed. "Hilda, you're in command from now on."

"Hold on, me?" she asked. Jill looked past her to Rio.

"You're not me. You won't make the same mistakes that I did." Rio put a hand on her shoulder and Hilda looked to him as he smiled assuringly. _That's right_ , Jill thought. _Embryo won't be able to play you like he did me._

"Okay then," Hilda said.

"Happy now?" she asked Boss who shook his head in disappointment.

"It didn't have to end this way Alektra," he answered. With nothing left to say, the entire room cleared save for Tusk who remained behind. From the way he stared at her, Jill knew Rio had told him everything he had figured out.

"You want to say something?" Jill asked. "Go ahead." Instead, Tusk turned away from her.

"Ange is waiting for me. I don't have time to dwell on the past anymore." Then he left as well and Jill was alone. _God I could use a cigarette_ , she thought.

* * *

She was in charge now.

After leaving the infirmary, Hilda had excused herself from the group so she could have a moment to think. What was she supposed to do? The answer should have been obvious but now that Jill had pushed command on to her, she just didn't know.

"You okay?" Jill looked up and saw Boss standing next to her.

"No actually I'm not. I don't think I can do this." The older man hummed and pulled a whiskey flask from his pocket.

"Want some?" he offered after he took a swig. "I find this helps whenever I have doubts."

"You have doubts huh? Could have fooled me." Boss smiled and leaned against the wall

"Like you, I had command shoved on me as well when the last Boss stepped down. Being in charge is a lot different from being a front line soldier. Instead of your own life and mission, you're responsible for everyone's."

"And how is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's not," Boss told her. "It's just how it is. But that didn't mean I had to shoulder it alone. I trusted my instincts but I also trusted my comrades as well. That's where you can succeed where Jill failed. Things haven't gone as well as I hoped it would but that doesn't mean we have to keep making the same mistakes. If you're willing to trust us and treat us as allies rather than as a resource, I can promise you the Network will give the Norma all of our support." Hilda looked to him as Boss grinned. "Besides, you've managed to keep Rio in line. That's something not even I could do entirely. So I'd say you've got one up on me." Despite her ensuring doubts, Hilda couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess you have a point," she admitted. Around the corner, the others suddenly appeared.

"So Hilda what do we do now?" Rosalie asked.

"It's your call Commander," Jasmine said. "Do we make a stand or do we follow Jill's plan to duck and cover."

"You know me," Rio told her. "Whatever you decide I'll support you." Hilda looked to all of them and took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Jasmine, release the security squads you and the others captured. Then reassign everyone to their former department and give the Network back their weapons. Tell anyone who wants to leave that they can but if they stay, then they'd better learn to work with the Network. Mei, I want all machines ready for launch. Boss, go to the bridge and tell them to set sail for Misurugi. We're going to get Ange back."

* * *

By the time Momoka was able to pick herself off the floor, that horrible brute Embryo had spirited Lady Angelise away. After using the Light of Mana to heal herself from Dark's attack, Momoka procured a frying pan from the kitchen and went in search of her. She had just finished the eastern wing and now moved to basement storage.

"Lady Angelise," she called. "Lady Angelise where are you?" In reply, something cracked followed by a cry of pain. Following the sound, Momoka peered out from behind a stack of crates and saw Lady Sylvia whipping Riza who hung from the ceiling by a makeshift rig.

"You useless cur!" Sylvia yelled as she struck at Riza again and again. "Let this be a lesson to you! A slave has no right to be so insolent!" Momoka ducked for cover as Lady Sylvia passed by in her hover chair. Once she had gone, Momoka rushed out and released Riza from her binds. From a nearby sink, Momoka got her some water and undid Riza's mask so she could drink.

"Here," she said as she gently tipped the cup against her lips. Riza coughed weakly as she opened her eyes and looked up at her.

"You," she whispered. "Why...why are you helping me?" Taking a wet rag, Momoka gently dabbed at the lacerations from Lady Sylvia's whip.

"Lady Angelise told me about what happened to your people. So I suppose I understand why you did what you did. However, that doesn't change the fact that she suffered because of your actions. So I won't allow you to die until you've properly apologized to her." Riza looked down in shame before pointing off to her left.

"There's a corridor over there that leads to under the west wing. A secret room is there. It's completely sealed off so that is where he's most likely taken her."

* * *

She must have passed out because when Ange opened her eyes, Salia was standing over her. "How pathetic," she told her. "Don't you realize how pointless it is to resist Master Embryo?" Her body still half numb from Embryo's torture, Ange slowly pushed her naked body off the floor. Whatever it was that Embryo had done to her, even the touch of her clothes were too much for her to bear. "Idiot."

"You're the stupid one," she wheezed. "How can you worship a scumbag like him."

"Because I don't have anything else," Salia answered. "Don't you get it? I'm not like you. You have everything. Villkiss, friends, a place to belong. You don't have to transform to be special. Don't take him from me as well. Now get out. Leave and never come back before Master Embryo returns. If you keep fighting him, sooner or later you'll break." Salia turned away and Ange watched as she headed for the door. "And by the way, I'm not doing this to help you. It just hurts too much to watch." She had just stepped into the hall when Ange sprung on her, her arms wrapping around Salia's throat in a sleeper hold.

"Don't fight it," Ange said as Salia clutched at her arm. "If it looks like I escaped on my own he won't punish you as bad. Consider it a thank you."

"I don't need your pity...you...stupid...gori...lla!" Salia went limp and Ange took a second to catch her breath.

"Lady Angelise!" a familiar voice called. Ange looked up and to her relief saw Momoka standing over her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," she gasped as she tugged at Salia's uniform. "Help me get this off of her. I'd rather not escape naked."

* * *

Humming to himself, Embryo ran a final series of calculations. All seven Ragna-mail were synchronized, the dimensional resonator was properly calibrated, and the Dracunium harvested from the DRAGONs' failed assault was ready to be injected into Aura. At long last, the time of rebirth was at hand. It would still take time for a sufficient charge to build but that was fine. It would give him plenty of time to reign in Ange and make her a more agreeable wife.

"Time to begin," he announced. The Dracunium pumps came to life and Aura began to glow with a golden light as Embryo began to sing. Eternal Story's melody rose throughout the chamber, echoing off the walls as Embryo broadcast it through the Ragna-mail, the trim on their armor shining with power. Their energy flowed into the platform beneath them and the surface began to shine like the sun. As the song came to an end, Aura's energy began to flow up into the Dawn Pillar above and the process was complete.

"It's done," he said. Suddenly, an alarm began to blare and the flow from Aura was halted. _What is happening?_ Embryo wondered. _My calculations were correct so why is it destabilizing?_ Noticing a gap in the light shining from the Ragna-mail's platform, Embryo opened a Mana window and couldn't believe it. Villkiss had disappeared.

"Impossible," he thought. _There was no way she could activate the Ariel-mode from such a distance._ Opening another window, Embryo's jaw clenched as he saw that Ange was no longer where he had left her. Not only that, Salia lay unconscious in the hallway, stripped to her bra and panties. _You stupid fool_ , he cursed as he contacted Dark. "Ange has escaped. Take the others to find her immediately. I'll send the Ragna-mail to assist them." A wave of his hand and the Ragna-mail were teleported to their respective pilots. Without the Ragna-mail to maintain the flow, he'd have to do it manually or else risk having to start all over again. They had best not let Ange get away.

* * *

Upon receiving the summons from Mr. Dark, Ersha had rushed the kids inside where they would be safe. By the time she had changed into her plug suit, Raziya was already waiting for her outside. As luck would have it, once she was airborne Ersha saw Ange and Momoka fleeing down the central pavilion.

"Ange stop!" she called. "Master Embryo is very upset with you!" At first sight of her, the two of them began to run. It looked like they weren't going to give Ersha a choice. Ersha banked to the left and circled around to them. After hailing the others to zero in on her location, she took aim to fire a warning shot when the space in front of Ange and Momoka began to shimmer.

* * *

Leaning on Momoka for support, Ange stumbled her way through the palace and down the front entrance stairs to the outside. Salia's size was close enough to at least fit, but Ange still had to leave the chest unbuttoned in order to breathe. They had just reached the bottom step when someone called out to them. Ange looked up and who should she see but Ersha flying over them in her Ragna-mail. In the distance, similar black shapes rose up all over the grounds of the Imperial castle and the Dawn pillar.

"Momoka, let's run!" With little more than adrenaline pushing her on, Ange and Momoka hurried as fast as they could towards the tree line. Their best hope was to get under cover and hide. Unfortunately, the Ragna-mail were coming in too fast and Ange's earlier ordeal was already making her short of breath. _Damn it!_ she cursed. _I won't go back. I won't!_ Her ring finger began to tingle with a familiar sensation and what should materialize in front of them but Villkiss, it's armor fading from blue to white as it shifted to flight mode. "Get on!" she ordered. Leaping on to her machine, Ange felt Momoka grab on to her from behind as she gunned the throttle and blasted into the sky. Bolts of green plasma shot by them as Ersha and Chris gave chase. Ange banked hard to the right in an effort to lose them only to find herself facing Irma and Tanya. Under attack from both sides at once, Ange dove to avoid the crossfire and skimmed the treetops.

"Lady Angelise look out!" Momoka cried as something shot out of the trees. Around Villkiss's leg, a chain sheathed in the light of Mana shot out and wrapped around Villkiss's leg, nearly throwing them off. Ange looked behind them, and there was the horned Para-mail that had attacked the Villkiss grabbing on to the other end, the Light of Mana anchoring it to the ground.

"Way to go Dark," Tanya called. So that Dark guy was piloting that thing?

"All units move in," Dark's voice called from the unit that had snagged them. "Do not damage either Ange or Villkiss." Shifting to Destroyer mode, the four Ragna-mail drew their weapon and closed in around them.

"What'll we do Lady Angelise?" Momoka asked. Ange hated to admit it, but only an act of God could save them now. And that was exactly what happened. From the sky overhead, a crimson beam of light shot down and incinerated the chain, the recoil knocking Dark's Para-mail to the ground and sending Ange nearly careening into the castle. "What was that?" Ange looked up and saw that a singular had opened. And through it came three very familiar machines.

"It's Sala!"

* * *

She hadn't even waited for the High Priestess's permission. When Lizardia had contacted them and told them Ange needed help, Salamandinay had summoned Naga and Kaname without delay and ordered them to launch. As Lizardia had promised, the singular opened and the three warriors found themselves gazing upon the False Earth. And beneath them, Ange had been captured by an enemy. A well placed shot with Enryugo's Seiran and the chain was snapped like a piece of twine. The Ragna-mail turned to fire but this time they were the ones being ambushed.

"Engage the Ragna-mail," she ordered. "Give Ange cover. It is time to repay our debt."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **GOODBYE**

"Attention all hands," Pamela broadcast over the P.A., " _Aurora_ will breach the surface in less than five minutes. All riders to your machines." Throughout the hanger and launch deck, Armorers finished final preparations for launch before hurrying out of the way. Mounting her Glaive, Hilda plugged in her plebium cord as she and the others were taxied into position. Beside her, Rio pulled up in Susano'o. Both of its thrusters had been replaced with a custom set Mei had cobbled together with parts from three of Villkiss's spare engines. To give him a much needed agility boost, Mei had also equipped the engines with lateral vents to better angle the propulsion. Behind her, Vivian and Rosalie pulled up in their units while across the launch deck, elevators brought up Kamaitachi and Kat. Both carried the standard issue assault rifles though Kamaitachi's indigo Arquebus was also equipped with dual falchions while Kat's scarlet Razor carried a hatchet and submachine gun on its leg spurs. In the port stables; Tusk, Rhino, and Vulture waited atop their skyhooks for their turn to launch.

"Let's go over the plan one more time," Hilda said. "Me, Rio, Rosalie, Kamaitachi and Kat will fly in and engage the Ragna-mail over Misurugi. While they're distracted, Vivian, you circle around and pinpoint Ange and Villkiss."

"Got it," Vivian saluted.

"But how are you even going to find her?" Rosalie asked.

"Simple," Vivian grinned as she sniffed the air.

"Once you've located her," Hilda continued, "Tusk and the others will move in at ground level and grab Ange, then take her to retrieve Villkiss. Rookies, you'll hold back to provide cover fire for when we retreat."

"Yes Ma'am," the three younger girls said.

"I've armed the grenade launchers on the rookies' assault rifles with scrambler flares," Mei broadcast. "I've also equipped Nonna's Hauser with EMP shells. When the Ragna-mail get within range, just let 'em have it. And Rio, be careful with those engines. We can't spare anymore."

"Everything okay?" Rosalie asked the rookies.

"We're nervous Mistress Rosalie," Marika answered.

"Yeah," Mary agreed, "we've never flown into human territory."

"Neither have I," she assured them. "Just take a deep breath. Everything will be fine if we follow the plan. Just let us handle the worst of it." The assault squad had just taxied into position when a sudden lurch signaled that the Aurora had finally breached.

"Bay doors now opening," Pamela announced as sunlight flooded the launch deck.

"Let's do it," Hilda ordered. "Hilda squad, take off!"

* * *

Up on the bridge, Jasmine and Boss watched the forward monitor as the _Aorora's_ new Commander and her assault team took flight. Though the transfer of power to Hilda hadn't gone without opposition, especially among the Norma still loyal to Jill, the truth regarding her past as well desire for payback against the one responsible for all their suffering proved stronger than any lingering distrust. In the end, no one had opted to leave. Once the flight deck was clear, Tusk and his team got into position and prepared to blast off on their own mission. Off to the side, the little girl who had opted to stay on board stood alongside Mei. Rhino cast a glance in her direction and she saluted which Rhino returned before Pamela gave them to okay to launch.

"Off they go," Jasmine said. "You really think they have a chance?"

"It's a good strategy Hilda's come up with," Boss nodded. "Embryo protects the human world by himself so all they have to worry about are the Ragna-mail. In any case, our time is over. The future belongs to those kids. All we can do is try to help them along and hope they learn from our mistakes."

"Guess that'll have to be enough," Jasmine agreed. "Still, I never thought I'd live to see the day when we'd have a second chance at Libertus." From out of his shirt, Boss pulled a locket. _So after all this time you still carry their picture_ , Jasmine observed as he put it back and smiled at her.

"Second chances are something I seem to find a lot of these days."

* * *

In the skies over Misurugi, citizens gaped upward at the eight machines hovering in the sky overhead. No one was sure where they had come from or what they were doing, but the four black ones seemed to be in pursuit of the white machine. They had almost captured it when the sky suddenly opened up and three new machines plunged through, forming a barrier between the white aircraft and the rest which to their amazement, transformed into winged humanoid shapes. From the back of Villkiss, Ange couldn't believe how lucky they were. Maybe there was a God after all.

"Lady Angelise who are these people?" Momoka asked.

"It's Sala," Ange said. "Don't worry. She and the others are friends." As if in reply, the screen on Villkiss's right console switched on and Sala's face appeared before them.

"Goodness," Sala said. "You certainly look disheveled Ange."

"Yeah well I've had a rough day," she answered.

"Perhaps you should go and take a relaxing bath then. We can handle the fight from here."

"Thanks. Be careful Sala." Turning Villkiss around, Ange shot off towards the coast. Sala could handle herself and Ange couldn't fight with Momoka riding behind her. For now it was best to get out of their way.

* * *

Once Ange was safely away, Salamandinay turned her attention towards the four Ragna-mail, the only barrier between them and Aura. According to what Lizardia had told them, Embryo had hidden her somewhere within the massive tower that loomed over them all. "Are you two ready?" she asked

"We're ready Lady Salamandinay," Kaname answered.

"Just give us the order," Naga added. From the ground below, the horned unit that had nearly captured Ange lifted off and set off in pursuit of Villkiss.

"No you don't!" she said as she drew her Seiran. Before she could fire, the orange trimmed Ragna-mail launched forward, its sword swinging toward Enryugo's cockpit and forcing Salamandinay to parry with her bayonet.

"Tanya! Irma!" the pilot ordered as she pushed Enrygo back. "Take the other two. Chris. Go help Dark chase after Ange!"

"I'm on it," answered the pilot of the green trimmed unit. Before they could stop her, the one called Chris blasted away in pursuit of Ange as the remaining Ragna-mail charged at them.

"Stand firm!" Salamandinay ordered. "Aura is finally within our grasp! Move in and engage at point blank range!"

* * *

Awe and wonder quickly turned to terror and panic as the machines overhead began to do battle. The three black machines clashed against the ones from the sky, blades sparking on impact as crimson energy lances and bolts of red and green plasma filled the sky and rained down on Misurugi, sending the citizens running for cover. Buildings crumbled under the assault and burst into flame. Never in any of their lives had they expected their peaceful society would be forced to endure horror such as this. In Misurugi castle, Princess Sylvia, Child Empress of the Holy Misurugi Empire drove her hover chair up to the window. _What on Earth is all that racket?_ she wondered, only to scream in terror as one of the machines belonging to Uncle Embryo's servants and another red machine roared past the window.

"Help me!" she yelled. "Uncle! Mr. Dark! Make them go away!" In the eastern wing, another group of children huddled together in fear. From their lessons in Arzenal, they had recognized a singular on first sight and the Para-mail that came through it had to be the same ones that attacked their former home. In the distance, the grounds of the Dawn Pillar erupted into flame from the bolts of energy that fell from the sky.

"They're going to kill us aren't they?" one whimpered.

"We need to get out of here!" another wailed.

"Don't be stupid!" another said. "Ms. Ersha told us to stay here where it was safe. She'd never let anything happen to us. So keep cheering for her so she can win!" The thought that they could do something to help the one who was like a mother to them galvanized the children and they clustered before the window to give their support.

"Ms. Ersha!"

"You can do it!

"Kick some butt!" As if in response, one of the Ragna-mail raised it's beam rifle and fired.

* * *

Beneath Hilda Squad assault team; the ocean gave way to beach, forest, and finally the outskirts of the capital. "Everyone get ready!" Hilda announced. "We're almost in position. Vivian, go find Ange!"

"I'm on it."

"Hold on a minute," Rio said. "Something's wrong. Susano'o's picking up some kind of disturbance over the Dawn Pillar."

"Hey you're right!" Rosalie confirmed. "It looks like someone else attacked them before we did. Oh shit! It's those machines that attacked Arzenal!"

"Hey guys!" Vivian called as she sniffed the air. "I smell Ange!"

"Are you sure?" Hilda asked.

"I'd know her smell anywhere." Peeling off from the formation, Vivian banked hard to port. "This way!"

"Hey wait for us!" Rosalie called as she and Hilda followed after the pink Razor.

"Kat! Kamaitachi!" Hilda ordered. "Continue on to the Dawn Pillar. Help Sala and the other two!"

"Just leave it to us!" Kat agreed as she and Kamaitachi blasted off ahead of her.

"Tusk come in," Hilda called. "Ange has escaped and we're tracking her down. You and the others stay on course. We'll contact you once we have her location."

"Understood!" Tusk answered. In the distance, a sudden rapid burst of blaster fire tore through the sky as a black Para-mail chased after a familiar looking white machine. _It's Villkiss!_ Hilda realized. _Hold on Ange we're coming!_

* * *

"Lady Angelise here he comes again!" Ange peered over her shoulder and _tched_ at the sight of the horned Para-mail closing in on them. _Damn he's persistant!_ Ange cursed.

"Momoka, hold on!" Ange plunged into a nose dive with Dark in hot pursuit. Low over the suburbs, Villkiss weaved wildly from side to side in an effort to shake him as Dark's twin beam rifle sprayed the sky around them with blaster fire. One bolt winged Villkiss's leg and Momoka cried out in alarm as their machine wobbled from the impact, forcing Ange to slow down in order to regain stability. The slight increase in speed was all their pursuer needed to close the gap as Dark's Para-mail charged forward, its sword brought up to slash through the starboard engines when a shadow fell over them from above and a massive white unit attacked, the glowing blade on its arm parrying Dark's sword.

"It's Mr. Rio!" Momoka cried as Susano'o gunned its thrusters and pushed the black machine back. If Rio was here then that meant...

"Time for a pop quiz! Guess who I just found!" Was that Vivian? Ange looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. Hilda, Rosalie, and Vivian were right up ahead and racing towards her. _You guys,_ she thought. _You really came for me._ "Ange look out!" Vivian suddenly yelled. From out of the distance, a green energy beam took out Villkiss's port engine, sending it into a dive as the ground raced up to catch them. Amidst the trees and suburban buildings, a line of blue snaked across the terrain and Ange realized she had only once choice.

"Momoka get ready!" she warned. "I'm going to aim for the river."

* * *

Having been intercepted by the Prototype, Dark sent word for Chris to take her shot. From her vantage point on the roadway arch, the pilot of Theodra managed to disable one of Villkiss's engines before taking flight to route the three Norma before they could retrieve Ange. Were the Norma and the DRAGONs working together? As far as Dark knew the Dawn Pillar was the only means to communicate across the dimensional threshold. As unlikely as it seemed he couldn't ignore the possibility. Ersha and the others were still engaging the Ragna-mail imitations over the royal grounds so they couldn't be called on for support. He'd have to take care of this pest quickly so he could recover Ange.

 _You've been a thorn in my side for far too long_ , he vowed. _Now I'm going to erase you as I should have done in Enderant_. Reversing thrust, Dark sent Baretta into a back flip to send the Prototype flying over him by its own momentum as he sprayed with his dual beam rifle. The pilot of the Prototype returned fire with both shield blasters and Buster Rifle as they circled in the air before charging forward, Dark's sword locking with the Pulse Blade from beneath the dissident's shield.

* * *

"Ange no!" Hilda cried. At the last moment, Ange managed to pull up enough to at least aim for the river and skidded along the surface before vanishing. Hilda was just about to dive after her when a sudden blaster bolt cut her off. From the direction of the city, who should be racing towards them but Chris. "Vivian, call Tusk and then go help Rio! Rosalie, we'll deal with Chris!"

"But what about Ange?" Rosalie asked.

"Leave her to Tusk! We have to keep them from going after her no matter what!" All three shifted to Destroyer Mode and Hilda drew her halberd just in time to intercept Chris's sword.

"Ange is mine," Chris told them. "Don't get in my way."

"I don't think so," Hilda answered. "She's coming back with us so back off or else!" Over the radio, Hilda could have sword she heard Chris chuckle.

"So you'd come back for her but not for me?" she asked. "I should have expected as much." Off to Hilda's right, Rosalie flew in only to break off as Chris brought up her beam rifle and fired at the yellow Glaive.

"Chris stop!" Rosalie pleaded. "We don't want to fight you!"

"Yeah well I do!"

"Oh you are just asking for it!" Hilda yelled as she fired her assault rifle, only for Chris to raise her Ragna-mail's beam shield to protect herself. "You really think you can beat me? Just give up before I really get serious!" Christ flew back to put some space between them but Hilda sent her Glaive into a spin, preventing Chris from locking on as well as to add momentum to her swing.

"You haven't changed one bit," Chris answered. "You still see me as someone you can push around. Well I'm not the weak little girl I used to be. Get in my way and you're dead!"

* * *

"So what's going on?" Vulture asked. From the cover of the trees, he and Rhino followed Tusk as they made their way towards the battle. Through gaps in the canopy, a flash of blaster fire or the trace of machine gun rounds could be seen streaking across the sky.

"Ange is being pursued!" Tusk answered. "Hilda and the others are trying to hold off the ones chasing her!"

"Any idea who?" Rhino asked.

"It sounds like one of the Ragna-mail and that Horned Para-mail that attacked Arzenal and the _Aurora_. Not only that, someone's attacking the Dawn Pillar. Kat and Kamaitachi were sent on to find out who." Four against two. Normally Vulture would have liked those odds. But considering one the Assault Team's opponents was a Ragna-mail, anything could happen. Suddenly, Tusk reached for his communicator and nodded. "Okay. Got it! Guys! Villkiss got shot down! It landed in the river east of the city."

"Is Ange okay?" Rhino asked.

"I hope so."

"Don't worry!" Vulture assured them. "Her highness is tougher than she looks. She beat Jill after all. Let's hurry up and grab her so we can get out of here!"

* * *

With all of his attention focused on Dark, Rio could only hope that Hilda would be able to handle Chris on her own. So far Dark had yet to use his Mana. But once he did Rio would be ready for him.

"You should have stayed away," his opponent boasted. "How many times do I have to beat you before you accept that you can never win?"

"Big talk from a guy who's only beat me once," Rio countered. Charging forward, Rio thrust his left Pulse Blade as Dark spun out of the way. In the same motion, the Dark hooked his dual Beam Rifle, loading another Burn Bullet only to miss when Rio fired the lateral thrusters and rolled out of the way. His right Pulse Blade extended and slashed upward, nearly cleaving into Dark's cockpit only to miss when he once more retreated backward.

"Learn your place!" Throwing out his hand, Dark projected a Mana wave meant to knock Rio out of the sky. _Big mistake_ , Rio thought as the Light of Aura flowed up from within him and into Susano'o, it's hand glowing as he thrust it out and shattered the wave. _I've learned my mistake from the last time_ , he thought as he shut it off. _Instead of charging the entirety of Susano'o, I concentrate it to one point._ The result was a lessened strain on both himself and the Light. Still, Dark had no restraints on his reserves so Rio knew he couldn't waste it. The move succeeded in startling Dark enough to drop his guard and Rio drew his Buster Rifle to capitalize, only for the crimson beam to bounce harmlessly off the Mana shield Dark rose to defend himself at the last moment. Not giving him time to recover, Rio charged forward, firing shot after shot to keep Dark behind the shield. Once he was close enough, Rio's fingers shined with the Light of Aura once more and broke through when Dark suddenly vanished. A flash of green was Rio's only warning as he switched the concentration of Aura to his arm in time to keep Dark's sword from taking it off at the elbow. Rio tried to counter only for the glowing Ragna-mail to kick him and send him flying back. He barely had time to recover before Dark launched at him, the Light of Mana boosting his Para-mail to capacities beyond what it should have been capable of. Susano'o's Archangel system reacted to his danger and Rio felt the Light of Aura reflexively flow to different parts of Susano'o, blocking Dark's attack as sword and Beam Rifle seemed to simultaneously attack him from all sides at once. _Can't keep this up_ , he realized, his heart already beginning to race. _This is almost as much of a strain as before._ A sudden blip on Rio's console caught his attention as Dark appeared before him, sword raised and shining with Mana when something flew in to intercept the attack. Dark switched attention to cut through the object and Rio countered with an Aura wave of his own, disrupting Dark's Mana and pushing it back.

"Hey you jerk!" Vivian yelled. "That was a brand new boomerang. You'd better be willing to pay me back!"

"Don't interfere," Dark observed. "Not unless you want to die as well."

"Careful Vivian," Rio warned as he held up the Buster Rifle to the shoulder port. "He's a lot more dangerous than you know."

"Hey we can take him," Vivian cheered. "Remember, you fought that DRAGON Para-mail without a machine of your own. This guy's got no chance."

"I guess I can't argue with logic like that. Let's do it."

"Not only an anarchist but a coward as well!" Dark mocked. "You still can't beat me without their help!" Rio smirked as he tossed Susano'o's fully charged Buster Rifle to Vivian.

"I don't fight with them because I'm afraid," Rio countered. "They fight with me because they're my friends."

* * *

As Ange felt herself dragged ashore, she gasped for air and sputtered out what felt like half the river. Overhead, Hilda and Rosalie were fighting Chris while Rio and Vivian had teamed up against Dark. "Lady Angelise are you alright?" Momoka asked.

"I think so," she coughed. Looking back, Ange watched helplessly as Villkiss's sole remaining engine vanished beneath the river.

"What'll we do now Milady?" Ange looked to her ring and nodded. If she could do it before she could do it again. Right now, the important thing was to get away before that creepy stalker or one of his errand girls caught up to them.

"Let's go," she said. "If they're here then Aurora can't be far away. We're only a few miles from the coast so let's hurry." Momoka nodded and pulled her mistress to her feet to help her walk. If they could find a car, Momoka could drive them to the shore. Ange just hoped that with all she had been though that day, she'd be able to avoid passing out.

* * *

It wasn't easy with only two Ragna-mail, but Embryo finally stabilized the energy transfer. Now to deal with other problems. A Mana screen was opened and on it was displayed the battle occurring over the Dawn Pillar. Embryo _tched_ in annoyance as he saw three of the Ragna-mail doing battle with none other than those plagiarisms built by the DRAGONs. Already, the castle grounds and the Dawn Garden were pitted with blast craters from blaster fire. Chris was missing however and so was Dark. Hopefully they were tracking down Ange. It was then that he noticed the disturbance to the east. Isolating the image, Embryo zoomed in and his ire grew as he saw his final two subordinates engaging three Para-mail and his old Prototype. Had Ange gotten away? A quick scan and Embryo located Villkiss. It looked as if it had crashed into the river. Ange would not have perished so easily so she had to be on foot. With Salia still incapacitated he'd have to go after her himself.

 _I can't leave until the transfer is complete_ , Embryo realized as he put in the command code. _But there are other ways to find her._

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the river. Judging from the battle still going on overhead, this had to be the area. Leaping off his Skyhook, Tusk rushed down to the riverbank where a dark shape underwater revealed where Villkiss had sunk.

"Ange!" he yelled. "Ange answer me!" She couldn't have drowned could she? Tusk grabbed at his body armor and was just about to dive in when Vulture called out to him.

"Tusk over here!" Tusk looked up and saw that he and Rhino were kneeling over something on the ground. He hurried over and Rhino held up a blue silk bow with an Aqua jewel.

"That's Momoka's," Tusk realized. A quick search located two sets of footprints leading back up the bank towards a nearby suburb. Tusk breathed a sigh of relief as he realized Ange was at least safe.

"Don't relax yet," Rhino told him. "Those girls just made a serious mistake."

"What do you mean?" Tusk asked as Vulture stood up.

"Kid, did your Dad ever tell you why the Network implant ourselves with the M-Jammers?"

* * *

Though she was able to make it to the nearby suburb, Ange had just barely walked three blocks in before her legs finally failed her. In the shade of an alleyway, Momoka set her against a building and wiped her brown with the hem of her apron.

"Rest here Lady Angelise. I'll find a vehicle that we can use."

"Thank you Momoka. I'm sorry to be such a pain." Momoka smiled and shook her head.

"Don't be silly Lady Angelise. I'm your head maid, Momoka Oginome. You can count on me for anything." She then ran off and Ange sighed as she relaxed. Feeling a presence, Ange opened her eyes and saw a little girl standing before her.

"Oh hey," she said.

"You poor thing, you're exhausted." Ange's eyes widened in shock as a surge of adrenaline gave her the strength to stand up. That voice. It couldn't be.

"Embryo?" she gasped.

"Yes my dear. Please come home."

"Lady Angelise!" At the entrance to the alley, Momoka had appeared with an unoccupied car.

"Drive!" she cried as she jumped into the back seat. "Get us out of here now!"

* * *

As the battle raged on, the advantage of surprise vanished and the Ragna-mail had managed to mount a successful defense. "Do not falter!" Salamandinay ordered as she and the orange-trim traded fire. "We cannot afford to fail Aura again!"

"Lady Salamandinay!" Naga suddenly cried as Enryugo's scanners blared an alarm. "We have incoming!" From out of Aura's prison, several disc shaped objects emerged like a swarm of angry hornets. _Pyrethroids_ , she realized. But unlike the drones she and the others had trained against, these were far from harmless. Blades sprouted from within them and they launched themselves spinning at the Ryuu-shin-ki, the Ragna-mail scattering to let them through.

"Throw up a defensive fire!" Salamandinay ordered as she unslung her Seiran. Kaname and Naga followed suite with their Zuiuns and crimson energy beams fanned the swarm, destroying dozens with each blast. Nevertheless they hardly made a dent in the overall swarm. Then there was the Ragna-mail. Now that they had support, their opponents had regrouped and began to bombard them with their Beam Rifles.

"All forces retreat," Salamandinay ordered, her Seiran firing into the swarm while her Tenrai blade slashed any that got close.

"But Lady Salamandinay!" Naga protested.

"We cannot win with our current forces. Kaname, go and retrieve Lizardia! There is much she needs to tell us."

"Yes Lady!" Kaname answered. Before any of them could make a move however, the Pyrethroids had surrounded them in a sphere of whirling blades. The three Ryuu-shin-ki opened fire but each gash they managed to carve through was quickly sealed. Now the ball was beginning to contract, the whirling blades closing in when something exploded on the sphere's exterior. The Pyrethroids broke formation and scattered from the surprise attack as two Para-mail raced towards them. The underslung grenade launchers on their assault rifles fired another four rounds, scattering the Pyrethroids even further as the Ragna-mail raised their beam shields to protect against the shockwaves. As they watched, the dark blue Arquebus hung up its rifle and drew a pair of swords from its wings. It dived spinning into one group, its blades a maelstrom that shredded the drones to pieces while the crimson Razor drew a submachine gun from the spur on its left hip, both guns spraying automatic fire in all directions.

"Princess who are those fighters?" Naga asked. As if in reply, Salamandinay was hailed by the Razor's pilot.

"Hey you! Whoever you are! If you're Embryo's enemy too then follow us!" So they WERE allies of Ange.

"Very well. Lead the way!" With the two Para-mail taking point and the Ryuu-shin-ki providing artillery support, a way was cleared and Salamandinay and Naga followed after their rescuers when the yellow trimmed Ragna-mail suddenly appeared above them.

"You're not getting away!" the pilot yelled. Her sword was drawn as she dove towards the blue Arquebus only for the crimson Razor to drop her submachine gun and draw the hatchet on her right spur before throwing it into the attacker's shoulder.

"Hands off!" she warned as the yellow-trim's arm went limp. Her assault rifle fired but the pink-trim flew in to grab her comrade and pull her out of the way. With no one left to obstruct them, all four converted to flight mode and set off for their comrades' base. _Aura, I will return for you_ , Salamandinay vowed. _I swear_ _this is not over._

* * *

From the parapet of the Dawn Pillar, Lizardia watched in dismay as Lady Salamandinay and her warriors were repelled by Embryo's defenses. After Momoka had freed her from her shackles, she had escaped to the Dawn Pillar and managed to contact her brethren in the True Earth. It was her fault for allowing Embryo's warriors to capture her. And it was because of her inability to withstand his torture that so many of her comrades had been killed. Now, all she could do was try to atone for her sins. Lizardia spread her wings and prepared to take flight when the railing beside her suddenly exploded. She turned around, and who should she see but the same child who had relentlessly tortured her, a guard's rifle in her small hands

"Where do you think you're going?" Sylvia demanded. "I did not give you permission to leave. Return to the castle immediately or I'll have Uncle Embryo discipline you most severely." Lizardia grit her teeth at the arrogant whelp but knew she was too tired fight back. And if she fled, Sylvia would shoot her before she could get a safe distance away. Fortunately, help arrived in the form of Kaname's Hekiryugo. Appearing just off the parapet, Kaname pointed her arm beam gun at Sylvia whose eyes widened in terror.

"I strongly suggest you put the weapon down," Lizardia suggested. "Kaname is not as merciful as I am." Sylvia wisely threw the weapon down and raised her hands in surrender.

"Lizardia, let's go," Kaname ordered. Hekiryugo switched to Flight mode and Lizardia prepared to mount it when the child called out to her.

"This isn't over! I swear as the future Empress of Misurugi, you will pay for what you did to my brother!" Lizardia cast a final pitying glance over her shoulder.

"I do not deny that I used and betrayed your brother. But it was the man who you call Uncle that killed him." A look of shock came over Sylvia's face as Lizardia flew up and grabbed into Hekiryugo's dorsal hull. Then she was away and Misurugi was soon far behind her.

* * *

Despite the support from Master Embryo's pyrethroids, the invaders had still managed to escape. At least they had successfully repelled them. Ersha just hoped Mr. Dark and Chris were equally successful in their pursuit of Ange.

"Get back here!" Irene yelled. Shaking Tanya off, she angled her engines to chase after them when Ersha raised her arm to cut her off.

"Let them go," she told them. "You're in no condition to fight them and we can't risk leaving the Dawn Pillar unprotected."

"They sure made a mess of things," Tanya commented. All across the castle grounds and the Dawn Gardens, smoking craters pitted the landscape. Some of the stray blaster fire had even hit the city and Ersha could hear the sirens of emergency vehicles. One sounded as though it were right below her and Ersha looked down to see a firetruck racing towards the castle.

 _No!_ she realized she saw that part of the eastern wing had collapsed. _The children!_ Converting to Flight mode, Ersha dashed downward as fast as Raziya could carry her. Not even waiting for her Ragna-mail to complete landing, Ersha leapt off and rushed up the stairway

"Girls! Girls where are you?" Nobody answered so Ersha ran as fast as she could down the hall to the children's room, her eyes burning from the smoke that still hung in the air. Finally, the door to their quarters came into view only it was shattered and charred. Just like in Arzenal, a terrible feeling of dread dropped into her stomach as she stepped through the doorway and saw exactly what she feared. On the floor by the window, the children all lay dead, their bodies crushed and burned from when a stray blaster bolt had struck the castle. As if drugged, Ersha softly walked towards them before dropping to her knees and cradling one small broken body in her arms

"Girls don't worry," she mumbled. "It'll be okay. Master Embryo will fix you just like he did before."

* * *

When Hilda couldn't overpower her, Rosalie flew in to provide backup. Shifting her attention between both of them at once, Chris easily fended off their pathetic excuse for attacks. _To think I once wanted to be like Hilda_ , she fumed. She must have been so intimidated by her that she failed to see just how weak Hilda actually was.

"Chris stop!" Rosalie pleaded as she weaved and dodged Chris's Beam shots. "I don't understand why you're so pissed!" Of course she didn't. Not that Chris was surprised. Rosalie was always an idiot.

"You really don't get it do you? You left me! You promised that we'd watch out for each other but you abandoned me just to save your own skin!"

"I swear I didn't! I tried to turn around and go back for you but it was too late!"

"Because you didn't care enough to really try!" Rosalie fired her shoulder cannons but deliberately aimed over her head to distract her. Chris however wasn't fooled and slammed into her, Theodra's shoulder knocking her off balance. Before Chris could run her through, Hilda flew in from port and forced her to parry instead.

"What is your problem?" Hilda yelled. "How can you just throw away everything we've been through?"

"So you really don't remember?" Chris asked. "Fine, I'll tell you." Backing away, Chris opened Theodra's canopy and stood up. "See this?" she asked as she held up her braid and the red barrette that held it together. "You gave this to me as a gift seven festas ago. I told you I couldn't accept it because I wore my hair in two braids. Do you remember what you said Hilda? That I should just change my hair. That pigtails were YOUR look. I liked the way my hair looked with two braids. But you never cared about what I wanted did you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Hilda yelled. "This whole thing is over a stupid barrette?"

"It's not just the barrette! It was everything! You always put me last! When we fought DRAGONs, when we got paid, when we played games at the mall! But I put up with it because I thought you were my friends. And the thought of being alone in a place like Arzenal was even worse." As she remembered how stupid she used to be, Christ shrugged and chuckled. "But I guess I'm just wasting my breath. After all. One of you is a self-centered bitch. And the other's a brainless bimbo. But Embryo isn't like you. He always listens to me. He appreciates whatever sacrifice I make for him. And he gave me this." Releasing her braid, Chris showed off the ring on her finger. "You see. With this ring I can control a Ragna-mail. And with Theodra's power, I'll never have to rely on those who use me ever again." Her anger boiling over, Chris tugged free the barrette and threw it away, her long silver hair coming loose and billowing around her. "You were never my friends and now you're going to pay!"

* * *

Just outside the city, the river flowed through a gorge that eons of erosion had carved from the eastern cliffs before flowing into the sea. Within this canyon, three Para-mails hovered on standby, waiting for their superiors to appear so they could give them the cover necessary to escape. Over the radio; Marika, Marry, and Nonna had listened to the battle over their Para-mail's radio and had followed everything. Ange's escape, the attack on the Dawn Pillar by an unknown party, and the fight between Mistress Rosalie and Chris.

"Chris just listen to us!" Mistress Rosalie pleaded. "You've got it all...AAUUGH!"

"That's it!" Marika cried. "We're going now!"

"We can't!" Nonna reminded her.

"We have to follow the mission!" Mary agreed.

"Our Mistress is in danger!" Marika yelled. "Stay here if you want but I'm going to go help her." In a roar of engine fire, Marika's Glaive blasted out of the canyon. "Hold on Mistress Rosalie," she prayed. "I'll be there soon."

* * *

Even with Embryo and the little girl he had possessed far behind them, Ange's heart was still pounding. Couldn't that guy take a hint? She had read novels in which women were harassed by stalkers but she never thought it would actually happen to her.

"That little girl was really Embryo?" Momoka asked. "How is that possible?"

"He somehow took over her body," Ange gasped. "For now let's just focus on getting to the coast." If they could find a boat they could get away from the city and hopefully send out a message to the _Aurora_. Suddenly, the car came to a halt and Ange was nearly thrown against the back seat. "Momoka what are you doing?" But the maid didn't respond. "Momoka?" Moving as if her body were being jerked by invisible strings, Momoka turned around and grabbed Ange by the wrists with enough force that she nearly broke them. "Momoka!" Ange yelled as a Mana screen opened next to her maid's face.

"Have you forgotten?" Embryo asked. "I was the one who created humans. I can pull their strings just as easily as any puppet."

"You...bastard!" With her hands still seized by Momoka, Ange thrust her head forward and headbutted the screen into pieces. With the connection broken, Momoka relaxed and Ange exited the car to pull Momoka out.

"Come on snap out of it," she pleaded as she dragged Momoka out.

"Ange please stop this." Ange looked up and to her horror, a crowd had begun to close in on her. Each of them had blank empty eyes and when they spoke, it was with Embryo's voice. "You've had your fun but it's time to come home."

"Lady...Angelise?" Momoka slurred. A quick search of their surroundings and Ange saw an office building behind them. If they went in they'd most likely be trapped but with the possessed mob having cut off every other route it wasn't as if they had much of a choice.

"Come on," Ange told her. "We've got to run."

* * *

The footsteps faded just outside the suburb but Rhino's tracking skills enabled him to pick up clues most people would have missed. Judging by the angle and depth the tracks, one of the girls was leaning on the other to walk. No blood spots though so it didn't look like one was injured. A knocked over folding sign can led them into an alleyway where they found a little girl standing by herself.

"Hey kid," Vulture called. "You see two girls come by here?" The girl turned around and Rhino realized something was wrong. Despite the battle going on just a few miles away, she showed no sign of fear.

"Oh, it seems I am not the only one looking for Ange." That voice. "Tell me, have you by chance seen where my bride has run off to?"

"Embryo!" Tusk cried. In the alley's entryway, a crowd of people began to gather, all of whom had the same blank stare as the little girl.

"I was hoping to send these puppets to aide in retaking Ange," Embryo said as the group began to advance. "But I suppose I can't allow you three to run lose either." Rhino and the others turned to run only to find another group of mind-controlled humans approaching them from the other end.

"Tusk get out of here," Rhino ordered. "We'll keep them occupied. You go find Ange."

"You sure you can handle them?" A gunshot echoed off the walls as Vulture drew his sidearm and kneecapped one of their attackers, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Just go already!" the lanky sniper urged as he began dropping them right and left. "Didn't you hear what he said? Or do you want that slime to get his hands on her?" Tusk's eyes widened as he realized what Embryo intended and he nodded.

"Okay, just be careful."

"Here," Vulture said as he tossed the remote control for his Skyhook. "In case you need a backup." Focusing his Mana, Rhino unleashed a wave and blasted a way through the rear crowd as Tusk ran and leapt onto and off a nearby trash can. A fire escape hung overhead and Tusk grabbed onto the ladder's bottom rung to swing over the few who still stood. Once in the clear, he took off running to where they had left their vehicles.

 _Good luck Tusk_ , Rhino thought. Once more, the mob began to move in and the two combatants readied for a fight.

"No lethal force," he reminded Vulture. "They're not responsible for their actions."

"Yeah whatever!" Back to back, Rhino and Vulture met their attackers head on, Vulture clubbing them with the butt of his rife while Rhino lifted up those closest to him and began throwing them into their allies.

* * *

Luckily, the office building was empty so at least they only had the ones chasing them to worry about. "Lady Angelise I don't understand," Momoka gasped as they hurried up the stairwell. "What's happening? And what was I doing just now?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to keep moving." By now they had reached the third floor only to find that another mob of Embyro's puppets had beat them to it.

"You can't escape from me darling so you might as well give up." As if that sick freak couldn't get any creepier. To their left was a doorway and Ange led Momoka out onto the open floor. At the end of the hall was a door marked for the exterior stairway. Ange didn't even hesitate to make a break for it only to come face to face with even more of them as soon as they stepped out. "You should know Ange that every single human who hasn't been implanted with those crude M-Jammers is under my control. I know everything they see and hear. If you truly wish to escape you shouldn't be dragging that..."

"Go to hell you piece of shit!" Ange yelled as she kicked at the one closest to her and sent him falling back to crash against the ones behind him. "This way!" Up the stairs they ran to until they reached the roof where an open air café had been built. After securing the doorway with a display case to buy them some time, Ange and Momoka fled out into the dining area. Now they just had to figure out a way to get down.

"There you are." Ange spun around and Embryo was seated at one of the tables, casually reading a book as if he just happened to be there all along. "I regret keeping you waiting but I had other matters to attend to. Now, Ange you really must stop this. Or perhaps I need to punish you a bit more." Ange froze as the memories of what he had done came flooding back to her when a burst of machine gun fire rained down on them from above and Embryo was torn apart.

"Lady Angelise look!" Ange looked up and felt herself overcome with joy at the sight of none other than Tusk flying down to her.

"Hey, are you two okay?" he asked as he landed. Ange's vision blurred with tears and she threw her arms around him.

"You...you really came," Ange whispered. Tusk hugged her back but quickly released her.

"You two take my Skyhook and get out of here. The Aurora's beacon is already set in the NAVCOM."

"What about you?" Ange asked.

"I've got something to take care of." Ange followed his line of sight and saw that Embryo had once more revived himself. Just what was it going to take to kill him? "Go on. I've got this."

"Okay!" Ange agreed as she and Momoka climbed on. "Just be careful."

* * *

Once Ange and Momoka were safely away, Tusk drew his knife and readied himself. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for ever since Ange first appeared on his island.

"You dare to steal my wife from me?" Embryo fumed. "Who do you think you are?"

"My father was Istvan, the Knight of Villkiss. My mother was Vanessa, a mail rider from Arzenal. You can call me Tusk...the Knight of Ange!" Tusk charged forward as a rapier materialized in Embryo's hand. But instead of attacking head on, Tusk threw a stun grenade, the flash and bang disorienting Embryo long enough for Tusk to get behind him and stab him through the spine. Embryo fell but Tusk knew what to expect and, anticipating where his opponent would attack from, threw a shuriken. Embryo easily deflected the projectile which gave Tusk the opening he needed to fire his grapnel and spear the hook through Embryo's wrist. "I'm the last of the Ancient Folk," he announced. "And I will kill you!" Embryo sighed and shook his head.

"Such a bother do deal with vermin."

* * *

Now it was their turn to double team. With Vivian covering him, Rio charged in and slashed with his pulse blades. Dark parried, then raised a Mana shield to block a shot from the Buster Rifle before returning fire. Vivian countered by flying around to his blind spot and launching an RPG from her assault rifle. Though Dark raised a Mana shield in time, the explosion blinded him long enough for Rio to sneak in his pulse blades and scissor Dark's sword arm at the wrist. Without his melee weapon, Dark fell back, his dual beam rifle spraying blaster fire as he fanned it across the sky. Having to constantly switch position of his Mana shields clearly took all of his concentration as Dark hadn't used his speed enhancement since Vivian came to back him up.

"We've got him on the ropes partner!" she cried.

"Then let's go for the knockout!" Charging forward as Vivian opened fire with both guns, Rio channeled the Light of Aura into the tips of the pulse blades and the red plasma took on a more orange hue. Dark raised a Mana shield which Rio shattered with a single thrust as the horned Para-mail fell back, generating shield after shield in its wake which barely slowed Rio down as he plowed them one after the other. As he smashed through the final one, Dark pulled a desperation move and tried to fire all three Burn Bullets in his left arm. Without a hand to properly aim however, the flaming missiles went wild and Rio barrel rolled out of the way. He had just righted himself when he realized Dark had taken advantage to move in on his side to shoot at point blank range. However, in doing so Dark had left his own side open, allowing Vivian to take out one of his engines with a final shot from the Buster Rifle. Now crippled, Dark's machine faltered as Rio lifted his Pulse Blade and sheared through his other arm at the elbow.

"Now you learn your place!" he said as Susano'o's shield was brought up and both barrels unloaded into his opponents midsection, nearly tearing it in two as it fell in a smoking heap to the ground below.

"Is he dead?" Vivian wondered as she returned his Buster Rifle. Rio would like to think so but somehow he doubted it.

"Let's not waste anymore time on him. We'll help the others and then go find Ange."

"Everyone," Tusk's voice suddenly called over the radio. "I've found Ange. Make sure she gets to the _Aurora_ safely."

"What about Villkiss?" Rio replied

"It's sunk. So long as we have Ange we can get it back." Amidst Tusk's broadcast could be heard the sound of metal clashing against metal and the signal went dead just before something exploded in the sky above them.

"What was that?" Vivian asked.

* * *

Chris's patience was quickly running thin. Just how long were they going to keep fighting her? If they really regretted what they had done then they would stop fighting and let her kill them.

"All forces fall back!" Hilda suddenly called. "Ange got away. Our job here is done!"

"Yes Ma'am," Rosalie replied as they both turned to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Chris vowed. She had been waiting far too long for payback against those two. She wasn't about to let them get away. Theodra's Beam Rifle was brought up and she had just drawn a bead on Rosalie when radar alerted her to an attack off of her starboard. An RPG flew towards her and Chris broke off her attack to raise her beam shield. Instead of an explosion however, the grenade burst in a shower of blinding sparks, disorienting her as a pale blue Glaive charged toward her with gun blazing.

"Get away from my Mistress!" the pilot yelled as she raced past and circled around for another attack.

"Marika no!" Chris heard Rosalie scream.

"Little pest!" Chris snarled and threw her sword. The blade struck the attacking Glaive through the cockpit and Chris was able to make out with great satisfaction the top half of the pilot's body being thrown clear before her Para-mail exploded. _Serves you right for getting in my way!_ she gloated.

* * *

Time seemed to freeze in place as Rosalie watched Marika's Glaive being consumed by its explosion. "Marika," she wailed. "Marika no!" The shock faded into rage as Rosalie drew her halberd and charged at Chris. "How could you?" she screamed. "Why Chris? Why?" Chris ducked below her swing and Rosalie was only vaguely aware of the Beam Rifle coming up to shoot her at point blank range when a crimson energy beam was shot between her and Chris, the sudden flash pulling Rosalie back to her senses. From the direction of the Dawn Pillar, Kat, Kamaitachi and three other units were flying towards them.

"It's Salamarmalade!" Vivian cried as she and Rio flew up to join them.

"Salamandinay," the pilot of the red unit corrected. "Hilda, it is good to see you and Sir Rio again. I see my gift has come in handy." So this was the one Ange had told them about? The same one who gave Rio Susano'o?

"What are you doing here?" Hilda asked as the green and blue DRAGON Para-mails chased Chris off with a barrage from their beam cannons.

"I fear explanations must wait until later," Salamandinay pointed out. "For now, I suggest we retreat before the other Ragna-mail arrive"

"No!" Rosalie yelled. "I'm not leaving until..."

"Chris pull it together!" Hilda ordered.

"Hilda's right," Rio agreed. "We can't do anything else here. We need to fall back and regroup." Rosalie screamed in rage and pounded her console with her fist. _It's my fault_ , she mourned as tears fell from her cheeks. _Marika died because I was too weak._

* * *

With his attention divided between Embryo and contacting the others, Tusk had barely missed Embryo's rapier nicking his jugular. Instead the blade knocked off his transceiver. At least he had managed to tell the others about Ange. Leaping forward, Tusk matched Embryo blow for blow, his knife clashing against his opponent's rapier and filling the vacant café with flashing sparks and the clang of metal.

"Knight of Ange," Embryo mocked. "You primitive ape! Ignorant child of savages! You honestly think I will allow Ange to be stolen by the likes of you?" Their blades locked together and Tusk cockily grinned.

"At least she and I have actually kissed," he replied. In response, Embryo pulled an antique revolver from inside his jacket, forcing Tusk to jump back to avoid being shot.

"You cannot win," Embryo told him as he took aim. "No matter what you try it won't be enough."

"I don't have to win," Tusk countered. "I just have to keep you busy long enough for Ange to get away." So long as he kept his grapnel embedded in Embryo's wrist, the two of them were at a stalemate. He just had to wait for Rhino and Vulture to pick him up. Embryo however chuckled as he dropped his sword.

"So it seems the apes have grown the ability to think," he said. "Sadly they're still just animals." Too late, Tusk realized what Embryo had planned. He leapt forward but was too late to stop Embryo from shooting himself with his own gun.

"Ange," Tusk realized. Pulling the remote Vulture had given him, he pressed the activation button to have the autopilot zero in on his location. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

"Damn it," Vulture cursed, "they just keep coming!" The ground around the alley was littered with unconscious and wounded civilians who continued to press their numbers despite broken bones and gunshot wounds to their limbs. "Rhino I hate to say it but at this point it's them or us." Before Rhino could respond, the mob suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. The two of them looked around but didn't question their good fortune. Stepping over the bodies, they made their way back to the riverbank just in time to see Vulture's vehicle take off to the sky. "You think Tusk found Ange?"

"I hope so," Rhino mused. Upon reaching the remaining skyhook, a light on the console showed that someone was trying to contact them.

"Retrieval team," Rio's voice spoke, "do you copy? Pickup!"

"Rhino here. What's going on?"

"Mission's over. One of the rookies got killed. We're pulling out."

"Any word yet from Tusk?" Vulture asked.

"Isn't he with you?"

"We got attacked by the citizens of Misurugi," Rhino explained. "Embryo had taken over their minds. Tusk went on ahead to find Ange. We havent' heard from him since."

"10-4. Head back to the Aurora. We'll decide what to do after we regroup."

"Over and out," Rhino said as he hung up. "We'll follow your Skyhook's locator beacon. It should lead us right to them."

* * *

From within Baretta's shattered hull, Dark kicked at the canopy and finally managed to free himself. When the dissident had fired his dual Beam Guns into Baretta, Dark hadn't had time to properly counter. So instead, he had sheathed his body in a cocoon of Mana. He hadn't escaped unharmed however. Blood poured from a cut in his scalp and it felt like his ribs were broken. Just breathing felt like a knife was being stabbed into his side. Once again, that wretched anarchist had humiliated him.

"Never again," he vowed as he focused his mana and worked to heal himself. "The next time we meet will be the last."

* * *

Finally, the eastern cliffs passed beneath them and further beyond, the setting sun reflected off the blue of the sea. "We're almost there Momoka," Ange announced. "Once we're out to sea we're home free." No sooner had Ange finally started to relax than she felt something seize her wrist. "Momoka?" Ange looked over her shoulder and froze as she saw the same blank stare the people of Misurugi had in their eyes. Tightening her grip, Momoka forced Ange to angle Tusk's Skyhook to land. The trajectory was taking them to a pavilion overlooking the sea. And who should be waiting for them but Embryo. _No_ , she thought. _I was so close_. The vehicle landed and Momoka dragged her off struggling towards him.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" he asked. "Simply agree to be my wife and I promise to forgive you."

"You coward," Ange hissed. "Let Momoka go and fight me yourself."

"Oh Ange you are so beautiful when angry. But yet you still refuse my advances." Embryo vanished and Momoka released her. Before she could run, someone grabbed her other arm and twisted it behind her back. "It's because of him isn't it? Well that can be easily rectified." An engine roared overhead as another Skyhook landed in front of them.

"Let her go now," Tusk ordered as he dismounted.

"Take care of him would you." Embryo snapped his fingers and a rapier materialized in Momoka's hand as she dashed forward faster than Ange had ever seen her move before, the rapier slashing at Tusk who parried with his knife.

"Momoka stop!" Ange pleaded but her maid ignored her as she knocked the knife from Tusk's hand and began to stab faster than Ange could follow. Tusk's body armor protected his vitals but his arms and face were soon covered with cuts.

"I've enhanced her combat abilities to the peak of human ability," Embryo boasted. "Scream all you want but without an M-Jammer she can't deny the will of the one who created her." Finally Tusk leapt free but Momoka continued to chase him, the rapier coming down at Tusk who grabbed the blade in time. Momoka pushed down and forced Tusk down, blood dripping down the blade from where it cut into his hands.

"You're wrong," Ange said. "Momoka...is my head maid. She'd never betray me to you." Despite the agony in her arm, Ange summoned what little strength she had left and managed to stand. "Snap out of it Momoka! Momoka!"

* * *

As if watching though another's eyes, Momoka watched as Sir Tusk kneeled before her, the blade of the rapier inching closer to his face. _What am I doing?_ she wondered. _Why am I fighting Sir Tusk?_ It had to be Embryo. He had taken over her mind just like he had done with those people. And now he was forcing her to kill Lady Angelise's beloved. _No_ , she thought. _I can't do this to Lady Angelise. Stop it. Stop it now_. But her body refused to obey and now the blade was an inch from the side of Sir Tusk's throat.

"Snap out of it Momoka! Momoka!"

 _Lady Angelise_ , she realized. A flood of memories passed through Momoka's mind. Her horror at how her lady's secret had been revealed during her baptism, he relief upon finding her in Arzenal, caring for her and how Lady Angelise had always cared for her as well. Whatever hold Embryo had over her was broken and Momoka felt her body once more fall under her control.

"Sir Tusk," she whispered. "Please take care of her." Realizing Momoka had freed herself, Tusk released the blade and Momoka charged at Embryo. "Princess run!" she yelled. Lady Angelise bashed the back of her head against Embryo's face and managed to break free.

"Insect," he growled as he drew a revolver and fired. Momoka felt the impact in her right breast but still she pushed on. "How..." Embryo wondered as Momoka ran him through.

"Hear me Light of Mana!" Momoka cried as her entire body began to shine. With the boost of strength bestowed upon her, Momoka lifted him up and ran. If she could keep him away from Lady Angelise then she and Sir Tusk could escape. She had just made it past Sir Tusk's vehicle when the truck slammed into them both and Momoka felt herself flying through the air. _Farewell Lady Angelise_ , Momoka thought before everything faded to black.

* * *

Tusk saw Embryo raise his hand and shouted a warning but as too late to keep the truck Embryo had taken control of from hitting them both, the truck's momentum carrying them both through the concrete barrier and off the cliff.

"Momoka!" Ange cried as she stumbled towards the edge. From down below, the boom of an explosion and a rising cloud of flame and smoke signaled the improvised missile had exploded on impact. "Momoka! Momoka!" The pain in her voice was so deep Tusk nearly felt it himself but they had no time to mourn. Rising do his feet, Tusk went to her side and picked her up. "Tusk no!" Ange cried as he carried her to his Skyhook. "Momoka! We can't leave her! Tusk please!" She struggled in his grip but Tusk maintained his hold. He had just set her on the Skyhook's seat when the sound of a gunshot echoed across the plaza and Tusk felt a bullet strike his shoulder.

"I must say I'm impressed" Embryo said. "That girl was one of my homunculi. I never expected them to be able to reject me under their own power."

"You bastard!" Ange half-sobbed. "You killed Momoka!" Ange reached for the gun on Tusk's hip but Tusk grabbed her wrist in time and handcuffed it to the Skyhook's steering. In the same motion, he set the autopilot and locked it so she couldn't alter the destination.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's the only way."

"Tusk no," she tearfully pleaded. "I can't lose you too." It hurt to do this to her but he had no other choice. Before she could argue any further, he leaned forward and kissed her. Ange's body tensed in surprise and Tusk took the opportunity to remove the ring she had given him in the ruins of the DRAGONs' Earth from around his neck and place it into her hand.

"I love you Ange. No matter what happens...please live." He then pressed the ignition and stood back as the Skyhook lifted off with her into the sky.

"Tusk no!" she screamed. "Don't do this! Tusk!" As Ange vanished into the sky, Embryo fired again and Tusk fell to the ground, a bullet lodged in his thigh.

"Worthless primitive savage." _That's right_ , Tusk thought. _Keep all your attention on me._ Biting down against the pain, Tusk pressed the autopilot on the remote for Vulture's skyhook and the machine came to life. Embryo heard the engine turn on and looked over his shoulder, a bewildered look on his face at the pilotless machine.

"A guy like you..." he gasped, "...would never be able to win over Ange!"

And then he triggered the self-destruct.

* * *

For the second time that day, a ball of fire rocked the cliffs as an explosion consumed the plaza. From the back of Tusk's skyhook, Ange could only watch helplessly as the vehicle carried her further away. _No_ , she begged. _Momoka. Tusk. Please don't leave me all alone_. It had to be a dream. None of this could be real. But as her hand clutched around the ring and she felt Tusk's blood which still coated the chain, her denial shattered as she screamed in despair.

She had lost everything.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **BEGINNING OF THE END**

"Marika's been gone a long time," Mary said. "Do you think she's alright?" Despite their wish to follow her, the two of them had held position just like the Commander had ordered them to.

"I don't know," Nonna answered. "We'll give her another two minutes. If not then we'll go after her." No sooner had she said so, sensors detected nine objects moving in on their position just before the assault team finally came into view. And with them were the three machines that had attacked Arzenal alongside the DRAGONs.

"Mistress Rosalie!" Mary called as she and Nonna blasted out from the gorge. Whether it was Ragna-mail or DRAGON, nobody was going to shoot down their mistress while they were around.

"Girls hold it!" Rio warned. "It's okay, they're not the enemy."

"What are you talking about?" Mary demanded. "They attacked Arzenal!"

"Stand down," the Commander ordered. "Sala and the others are friends alright. Now let's go before our real enemies show up."

"Wait a minute," Nonna realized. "Where's Marika?"

"She didn't make it," Vivian admitted. "Sorry girls."

"No," Mary whispered.

"Marika," Nonna half-sobbed.

"Get it together!" Rosalie snapped. "Of have you forgotten that you're mail-riders! Save your tears for later got it!"

"Y...yes mistress," they answered. Taking rear position, Nonna and Mary followed the others as they set course back to the _Aurora_. _Marika why?_ Nonna thought as tears stung her eyes. _Why couldn't you just wait like we did?_

* * *

The land gave way to sea and Hilda squad flew on to the rendezvous point. At the formation's head, Hilda frowned as she went over everything that had happened. Objectively, the mission was a success. Ange had gotten out and hopefully was on her way to the _Aurora_ while the squad had suffered only a single loss. Personally however, Hilda felt like a failure. Rosalie hadn't said a word since their retreat and Hilda knew she was playing Marika's death over and over in her mind.

"Assault team come in," the radio suddenly blared. "Assault team to you copy?"

"We copy retrieval team," Hilda answered. "Do you have Ange?" No response and Hilda feared the worst. "Retrieval team respond!"

"I'm afraid we lost her," Rhino answered. "Two minutes ago, the beacon for Tusk's Skyhook went dead. Police and emergency crews are all over the place. Vulture and I were forced to pull out. We don't know what happened to either of them." _No_ , she thought. Rescuing Ange was the whole point of the mission. Without her they were as good as lost and Marika's death would be for nothing.

"Hilda," Rio suddenly called. "There's an old boathouse just outside of Misurgi. The Network uses it to hide stolen Para-mail until we can smuggle them out. Let me go back and search for them." Hilda cast a glance at the white unit flying behind her.

"Are you kidding? Didn't you hear what Rhino said."

"Rhino and the Wildpack specialize in guerrilla warfare," Rio replied. "But when it comes to infiltration, I'm the best the Network has to offer. Hilda please?" Hilda pursed her lips before finally relenting.

"48 hours. Whether you find them or not I want you back at the _Aurora_ by then."

"I've had worse odds. You just get the others back to the ship. I'll see you soon." Peeling off from the formation, Rio flew low over the water as he headed back towards the Misurugi coast." _Just be careful_ , Hilda pleaded. _And come back safe._

* * *

As the sun finally set on the Misurugi Empire, the black of night slowly blanketed the grounds of the Imperial Castle and the Dawn Pillar, obscuring the damage down by the false Ragna-mail. At least the Dawn Pillar itself hadn't been significantly damaged. And while Ange had gotten away at least Villkiss had been recovered. After removing all the water from its systems and repairing all damage, Embryo had returned it to Aura's chamber where it once more stood alongside its sixth brethren

"Commence purge of Ragna-mail connector," Embryo ordered, the smack of a hand on bare skin breaking the silence of the castle library. Across his lap Salia cried out in pain, her stockings and panties pulled down to her thighs and her exposed buttocks red from the spankings he had administered. "Deploy pressure barriers. Dracunium reactor engage. Connect D-Brane resonator. Set supply to full power." On the Mana window before him, beneath each Ragna-mail, lines in the surface of the control ring began to glow as outside, the energy harvested from Aura flowed up through the tower and the air over it began to shimmer. "Preparations are now complete. However..."and Embryo paused to smack Salia's rear end once again, "...Ange got away. Why did you do that Salia? Are really so petty that you would allow jealousy to take you over." Another spank and Salia angrily looked up to him.

"What do you need someone like her for? I've been loyal to you from the day we met! I've fought for you all this time with everything I had! But still...it's all about her! Are you just going to throw me away as well?" Embryo's patience with her finally ran out and he stood up, dumping her to the floor where she lay in a heap.

"My new world is to be built by strong, smart, capable women. That is why I chose you and your friends. And Ange as well. I have no need for myopic fools. Ange will return though. She and I are bound by fate. Salia, if you truly wish to be a good girl, a smart girl, then you know what you must do. Am I clear?" Rising to her feet, Salia pulled up her tights and panties before giving a salute.

"Yes Master Embryo. I will recapture Ange."

"Very good. I have absolute faith in you my sweet Salia. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a call to make."

* * *

By the time Rio reached the suburbs, night had already fallen. After leaving Susano'o under lock and key at the safehouse, Rio had taken a land runner stored there and made his way back to the city under the cover of dark. How long had it been since he and Hilda had ventured into Misurugi on a mission to save Ange? A couple weeks at most yet it seemed like a lifetime ago. Who would have guessed that his life would change so drastically in so short a span. Another Pyrethroid passed overhead and Rio resisted the urge to adjust the Stetson Hilda had given him. The first rule of infiltration was to never act like you were an infiltrator. Ever since the battle the sky overhead had been full of the things. Looking for Ange no doubt. The hat helped conceal his face from view but the wrong gesture could attract Embryo's attention.

Further along the edge of the cliff, flashing red lights announced the presence of emergency workers. According to what Rhino and Vulture had told him, this was the spot where Tusk had taken Vuture's skyhook before the beacon went dead. Though his binoculars, Rio scanned the plaza and frowned at what he saw. It looked like a bomb had gone off. Bits of shrapnel and scrap from what had once been a Skyhook littered the deck and parapet. And at the far end, a group of police officers stood over a puddle of blood. _Not good_ , he thought. _If Tusk did what I think he did he must have been up against the wall_. He didn't see any chalk outline however so that was promising at least. Further along the parapet, a massive hole had been knocked in the barrier as if it had been rammed by something large and with great force. A plume of smoke lifted up from the base of the cliff and Rio traced its source to the wreckage of what had once been a Mana truck. In the light cast by the still smoldering wreckage, something caught Rio's sight on the edge of the lens. He shifted to night-vision, and on the edge of the beachfront road that ran next to the woods at the cliff's base was a small feminine form wearing a blue maid's uniform. _Momoka_ , he realized. And rapidly approaching from the south were a pair of police cruisers.

* * *

It had been one thing after another that day. First there was the disturbance in the sky. The report as issued by the government was that it was a feud between rival Norma groups. Apparently it wasn't enough to kill each other, they had to drag innocent people into it as well. The damage to the city surrounding the Imperial castle and the Dawn Pillar was extensive with several casualties but only a few fatalities. Then there was the report from the Banagher Ward that a group of unidentified gunmen had attacked a mob of people. Luckily, the Light of Mana had protected them as they only suffered minor debilitating wounds. Finally, there were the two explosions in the Jamil Ward. The first of which occurred in the plaza on the cliffs above them where patrol car 54 had found a heavily wounded young man. Paremedics had taken him to the same hospital while Patrol Cars 67 and 32 were sent to investigate the explosion at the cliff's base. In the passenger seat of Car 67, one of the officers tapped his partner's arm.

"Pull over. I see something." The driver brought the car to a halt and the two of them exited to investigate. Behind them, car 32 pulled to the side and its passengers went to join their colleagues.

"What's going on?" the Driver of Car 32 asked.

"There's something over here. I think it's a body." The lead officer summoned the Light of Mana and his hand luminated the darkness. Before them was a young woman, 18 at most, with short black hair and wearing a maid uniform. As they kneeled down around her, one officer felt her pulse and gestured to the others.

"She's alive! Get some paramedics down here now!"

"Hold on a minute!" one said. "I know this girl." Opening a Mana screen, he typed in a command and a profile card was pulled up. "I thought so. Momoka Oginome. She's wanted for being an accomplice of Norma #1203-77."

"The former princess? What is she doing here?"

"The former princess tried to assassinate her own family remember? She probably came back to finish the job and just abandoned her here."

"Serves her right for being a damn Norma lover."

"We'll take her to the same hospital as that kid. We'll interrogate her once she wakes up." They were just in the process of grabbing her when a sound like popping air broke the stillness of the evening. Two officers went down while the others raised a Mana shield. From out of the woods, a man in a Stetson dashed out, his hand glowing with a golden light as he at swiped the shields and shattered them as if he were a Norma.

* * *

"Hey," someone called as they lightly slapped her cheek. "Momoka wake up." Momoka opened her eyes and kneeling over her was a figure wearing a Stetson hat, his blue eyes shinning in the dark from a flashing red light.

"Mr...Mr Rio," she slurred.

"I thought we lost you there. What happened?" Her head still throbbing, Momoka rubbed her temple as she rose to a sitting position.

"That horrible brute Embryo...he took me over somehow...made me fight Sir Tusk. Lady Angelise...she pulled me back to my senses. I tried to fight him but he ran me over with that truck. The Light of Mana protected me but I lost control as I fell. I blacked out but then someone called to me and I woke up in time to call it back to break my fall."

"What about Ange? Is she safe?"

"Yes. Sir Tusk put him on his Skyhook and she escaped. I saw her fly away as I came out of the woods but then I collapsed."

"At least she's safe. For now, we need to find Tusk. I overheard the police say he was injured so they took him to a hospital. The closest one is west of here so that's where we'll start looking. Let's get moving before any more show up."

"Any more what?" It was then that Momoka noticed the figures laying around her. Four men all dressed in police uniforms. All of whom had fatal bullet wounds. "Mr. Rio," she gasped. "How could..."

"It was the only choice I had," he told her. "They had identified you so even if I had just knocked them out they would have still put out an APB to bring you in. That would compromise our ability to move and then we wouldn't be able to save Tusk." Momoka didn't like it but she knew Mr. Rio wasn't the sort of person who did something like this lightly. After getting to her feet, he helped her walk into the woods where he had stashed his vehicle. _Wait for me Lady Angelise_ , she prayed. _I swear I'll be at your side soon._

"Momoka your blouse," he suddenly said. Momoka looked own and saw the bullet hole over her right breast. Reaching inside, Momoka pulled out the frying pan she had taken from the castle kitchen. The bullet Embryo had shot her with was still lodged in the bottom of the skillet.

"Oh," she remembered, "with all that was going on I forgot that I had hidden it there."

* * *

As it turned out, Ange's base of operations had moved from their island home to a massive submersible battle ship. Shortly after boarding, Salamandinay and the others went to meet with Hilda to discuss their next step. Lizardia had managed to tell them the scope of Embryo's plan before the one called Maggie had taken her to their medical room. Using the Ragna-mail as control devices and Aura as a power source, Embryo planned to merge both their worlds to create a single planet. Then rebuild it in his own image. Judging by her condition, Lizardia had not betrayed them lightly. Salamandinay could only guess at what tortures had been inflicted on her.

"So that's his plan," the one called Boss nodded. For an older male, Salamandinay had to admit he was quite an impressive specimen. She was certainly surprised to see so many renegade humans among the Norma. Kaname herself seemed quite taken with the one called Kamaitachi while Naga was more interested in the large male named Rhino who worked alongside the Armorers. Kamaitachi's comrade Kat noticed it as well and she possessively wrapped her arm around his. Such strong territorial instincts must be common among the Norma. Hilda had displayed similar behavior around Sir Rio. "What will happen if he succeeds?"

"If the two worlds fuse," she answered. "All life on both will be erased. We cannot allow Embryo to do as he pleases. Hilda, on behalf of my people I would like to propose an alliance."

"Hold on," the one called Rosalie interrupted. "You expect us to trust you after you nearly killed everyone on Arzenal?" Salamandinay supposed she shouldn't be surprised at her skepticism. In addition to their prior hostility, from what she had gathered their comrade who was killed was one of Rosalie's students.

"Easy Rosalie," the elder Jasmine advised. "Embryo routed both of our forces. And we're at a severe disadvantage without Ange and Villkiss."

"As loathe as I am to admit it," Salamandinay agreed, "the Ryuu-shin-ki are not enough to defeat all six Ragna-mail on their own either. If we are to have any chance of saving both our worlds, then we must put aside our past grievances."

"Okay," Hilda finally agreed, "we're in. But first we need to find Ange. We'll call Rio and see if he's found any leads then widen our search."

"Oh so she isn't here?" Behind them, a disheveled woman wearing a white and purple uniform had suddenly appeared. At the sight of her, the dog at Jasmine's side began to growl.

"Inspector?" Vivian asked.

"That's not the Inspector," Boss told them as he, Kamaitachi, and Kat readied themselves.

"You're right," Salamandinay agreed. "It's..." by the woman's side a Mana screen was opened on which their mutual enemy appeared

"Embryo!" Jasmine cried as her dog leapt for the possessed woman, only to casually knocked aside and into the wall. "Vulcan!"

"What's your problem Inspector?" Hilda yelled as she drew her firearm only for Boss to hold her back.

"It's not her. Without an M-Jammer implant, Embryo's hacked into her mind."

"I thought I might find my little wife here," Embryo continued. "How very disappointing."

"You should not chase after a woman who spurned you," Salamandinay lectured. "Did not anyone tell you it is bad taste?"

"Well if it isn't the DRAGON princess? As if you are one to lecture me on refinement." Truly he was as arrogant as she had been led to believe

"You need not be so impatient. Ange and I will come visit you very soon to collect your head. In the meantime, Master Boss, would you and Kamaitachi cover your ears." The two men did as she told and Salamandinay felt the Light of Aura rise up within her as she roared, the sound shattering the Mana screen and breaking Embryo's hold over his puppet as she collapsed to the deck. "Well Hilda, it seems he is determined to find her no matter how it makes him look. If we move carelessly, it will only aide him in locating her." The expression on Hilda's face showed she realized it as well. For now, all they could do was leave it in Sir Rio's hands. "Do not fear," she assured them. "Even if he doesn't find her, Ange will return to us."

"Oh yeah?" Rosalie argued. "And how do you know?"

"Because," Salamandinay smiled, "she is my friend."

* * *

Ersha watched as the connection Master Embryo had made was cut off. Ange was still missing so he had sent the pyrethroids to search for her. When that failed he had taken control of Ms. Emma to see if she was with the rest of them. But Ersha had greater concerns than that at the moment. After the attack, she had pulled the children from the wreckage and covered them with a blanket to protect them from the elements. Ever since then, she had been anxious to speak with him but Master Embryo had ignored her every effort. "That woman is so uncivilized," he muttered as he and Mr. Dark returned to the Mana screens hovering around them.

"Excuse me?" Master Embryo turned to her and the coldness in his eyes unnerved her. But then with all that had happened that day even someone like him would be agitated.

"Yes Ersha what is it?"

"Forgive me sir. I know you must be very busy but the children..."

"What about them?" he asked.

"They were killed during the attack. They need you to bring them back to life again." Master Embryo sighed with annoyance and resumed his study of the transmissions from the pyrethroids.

"I'm afraid I can't." What did he say? "My new world is meant solely for my improved humanity. They never would have been fit to join us."

"But...on Arzenal...you saved them..."

"Only because they were killed against my orders. And that debt has been paid. You should forget about them. My new humans will need a mother to guide them and you are the finest choice for that role. You understand don't you?" This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be so cruel as to throw them away like that.

"Please," she begged. "Help them!" Her legs carried her across the floor only for Dark to grab her and hold her back. "Those little girls...they're everything to me! They always have been!"

"Ersha control yourself!" Dark warned.

"I don't care what happens to me!" she continued. "I'll even give up my own life! So please!" With a look of disdain, Embryo held up his hand and Ersha's entire body froze. Her lungs began to burn as even her diaphragm became locked in place and she felt herself start to suffocate.

"I had hoped you would be a reasonable woman," he told her. "If you aren't then you have no place here." He released her and Ersha collapsed gasping to the floor. "Do not bother me with trivial matters anymore. As you have said, I'm a very busy man. Dark, let's continue our search somewhere more private." From where she lay, Ersha heard them walk away and began to sob into her arms.

How could she have let this happen?

* * *

"You're seriously going to wait for Ange?" Rosalie cried. "What the hell? Isn't the whole world ending?" Following their meeting with Sala, Hilda and Rosalie had returned to their shared quarters. Hilda wanted nothing more than to rest so she could try to come up with a solution and Rosalie wasn't exactly helping.

"Which is why I need a moment to think," Hilda answered her.

"Bullshit!" Rosalie yelled. "All you're thinking about is that guy!"

"What do you expect me to do? We don't where Ange is and Rio's our best chance of finding her! We can't do this without her and Villkiss! Or have you forgotten that Chris mopped the floor with both of us all by herself!" With an angry growl, Rosalie kicked the cabinet beneath the sink before settling down on the edge of her bunk.

"Fine," she said. "I'll go along with the DRAGONs. So long as I can kill Chris."

"What are you saying?" Rosalie's knuckles turned white as the gripped her bedsheet

"I have to. Marika died because I didn't fight seriously enough. If I don't then she'll never be able to rest in peace."

"Rosalie," Hilda whispered as tears began to fall down Rosalie's face.

"Oh Hilda. I just don't understand. How did things get so screwed up? I thought Chris and I would be friends forever. I need you to explain it to me. Because I'm too stupid to figure it out on my own." Rosalie's body began to shake with heaving sobs and Hilda sat beside her so she could put an arm around her friend's shoulder. It was the only thing she could do for her.

* * *

In the privacy of her office, Jill leaned back on her couch. Since the truth had come out about her and Embryo she had sequestered herself inside. Whenever she walked around she could feel the eyes of both her former crew and the Network glaring at her with a mixture of contempt, pity, and disappointment. _Had to happen sooner or later,_ she realized as she snubbed out her cigarette. But she had hoped that it would wait until after she had killed Embryo.

"Jill," Jasmine called from outside. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah come in." The door to her office opened and Jasmine entered, a tray from the galley in her hands. Behind her, Vulcan was limping slightly as if he hurt his leg.

"Brought you dinner," the older woman said.

"Just leave it on the coffee table."

"I also have news," Jasmine added as she set the tray down. "Villkiss has been shot down. It was Chris. She also killed one of the rookies."

"What about Ange?"

"Both she and Tusk are MIA. Rio stayed behind to try and track them down but Hilda only gave him 48 hours to do so. One thing's for certain. Embryo sure has a talented bunch of girls with him. Especially their captain."

"What are you getting at?" Jill asked. Jasmined crossed her arms and glared at her.

"That maybe if you treated Salia as a comrade instead of a tool she wouldn't have followed in your footsteps." Having said her piece, Jasmine left with Vulcan and Jill grunted in frustration. In the back of her mind, the memory of when she had failed Libertus began to resurface. She had just barely made it back to Arzenal despite the loss of both her arm and her ring. And then there was the little child who had appeared before her in her moment of despair.

 _Don't worry_ , Salia had told her, _I swear I'll get revenge for you Alektra_.

A lot of good thinking about it now did her.

* * *

Alone in her room, Salia squat on the bed with her knees held up to her chest. Her rear end still felt the sting of Master Embryo's hand. She knew that he would punish her for allowing Ange to escape but she had never thought he would demean her like that. Would Rio have done that to Hilda? Or that knight Alektra had told her about to Ange? Of course not. The two of them were so selfish yet they had found someone to genuinely love them. And all Salia had was person after person who used her up and threw her away when they were done.

"I have faith in you Salia," she repeated. "You liar." At the foot of the bed stood a mannequin on which her Pretty Salia costume had been set up. Ever since she was a little girl, Salia had idolized two people. Alektra, and Pretty Lillian. Pretty Lillian was so beautiful and kind. Not only that, everyone loved her, especially Kamen Fencer who always swept in to save her whenever she was in trouble. Salia had always dreamed that one day, she would find someone who would be that for her. When she cosplayed she almost as if she were Pretty Lillian.

But she wasn't. It was just a lie. Like everything else in her life. Rising off the bed, Salia approached the mannequin and with a scream of rage, drew her knife and stabbed it over and over. When the anger finally spent itself, her costume lay in shreds at her feet. _Beware Ange_ , she vowed. _When I kill you and prove that I'm stronger, he'll have no choice but to love me. If I can get that...I don't need anything else._

* * *

Sometime after escaping Misurugi, Ange had passed out. A sudden click woke her up and she saw that the handcuffs Tusk had used to secure her to his Skyhook had come undone. _Where am I?_ she wondered. She looked around and saw the Skyhook had landed on the beach of a U-shaped cove. Wave smoothed rocks and coral formations formed dark shapes under the tide while a lush jungle spread across a low cone shaped mountain. _This is...it's the island_ , she realized. No longer bound to the vehicle, Ange wandered as if in a dream up a beaten path to the cave where Tusk had lived. The same cave they had lived together in for almost a week when Villkiss crashed.

"It's just like before," she said aloud. Only now the cave was dark and empty, giving it a cold and lonely feel. Ange stumbled on a pile of clothes and heard something fall. On the ground behind her, the ring she had given Tusk had slipped out of her hand. She bent down to pick it up and saw that the blood from Tusk's wounds still coated its surface.

"Momoka...Tusk," she whispered. No matter where she was, Tusk would always find her. And no matter where she was, it was home so long as Momoka was there. But now they were both gone and she was all alone. Collapsing to her knees, Ange clutched the blood stained ring to her heart and quietly wept. "Please," she begged. "Don't leave me all alone." Through her tears, Ange looked up and saw a revolver hanging in its holster along the wall. Slowly, she reached for it and checked the cylinder. Three bullets loaded but she only needed one. "I'll be with you soon," she promised. Taking a deep breath, Ange pressed the barrel against the bottom of her chin. _Don't hesitate_ , she told herself as her small hands trembled. Embryo had taken everything from her. What did it matter anymore? Ange's thumb had just pulled back the hammer when a soft thud her made her jump. On the floor behind her, a notebook had fallen from an overhead shelf where a lizard flicked its tongue at her before scampering off. Something about the book almost seemed like it was calling to her and she set the gun down to investigate. On its front cover was a single word. Journal. _Tusk_ , she thought. Was his spirit trying to tell her something? The thought was absurd and yet it had stopped her from killing herself. The cave was dark from the rain clouds that were blowing in so Ange lit an oil lamp and began to read.

 _Mom and Dad are gone. So is everyone else. I haven't had contact with any of the other groups since Libertus failed. I'm hoping they're just hiding and can't answer. Alektra survived but she lost her arm so she can't pilot Villkiss anymore. What did they fight and die for? We never should have even bothered. Embryo is just too strong. Libertus was never anything more than a dream._

"It wasn't just a dream," she whispered as she turned to another entry.

 _Blitz came by today. He said Alektra cut off all ties with the Network. I don't blame him for not getting involved. He and the Network only did what they thought was right. He wanted me to join them but what would be the point?_

"Oh Tusk."

 _Blitz came around to pick up the Para-mail I salvaged. Had a guy with him named Rio. I think he's his protégé. Guy's kind of a jerk. He ran his mouth off like he understood how I feel. As if he's ever lost anyone. I shut him up though. He didn't look so confident after I threw him on his ass._

Despite her sorrow Ange couldn't help smiling at how that must have looked.

 _Rio came by again. He's really not so bad when you get to know him. He told me Blitz became the new Boss of the Network. I sort of envy his conviction. He's out there right now staring in the direction of Arzenal. Rio is convinced that's where his friend Sarah was taken. If he could he'd probably storm the base himself to pull her out. I know I could probably help him but it's been so long and I'm too ashamed to face Alektra. I'm certain that she's still waiting for a new pilot to pass Villkiss on to._

"For all the good it did."

 _Been a while since Rio last visited. Blitz must be keeping him busy. I sometimes feel like I'll go crazy from loneliness. No one should go through life alone._

"No they shouldn't," she agreed. And then she found an entry that she never expected.

 _Mom. Dad. I actually found her. A girl washed up on the beach with Villkiss. Her name is Ange. She's really uptight and she's stubborn as a mule. But she has this light around her. A ray of hope from heaven itself. I'm going to protect her. I'll become the Knight of Villkiss and take the fight to Embryo myself. It's a mission only I can complete._

Shutting the book, Ange stared at the ring in her hand. "You did," she whispered as the tears began to fall once more. "You always kept me safe. Even now you're trying to protect me. But...I couldn't protect you or Momoka." A train of memories played in her mind. Encountering Tusk on this island, how he and the others saved her from execution, the time they spent on in the DRAGONs' Earth, and what he had told her before he died.

 _I love you Ange. No matter what happens...please live._

And here she was about to throw away his sacrifice. Still clutching the ring, Ange collapsed sobbing to the floor as outside, the sky opened up and rain fell like tears from heaven.

* * *

The rain soaked her to the bone but Ersha barely felt it as she dug in the grassy lawn. After what had happened with Master Embryo, Ersha had dragged herself outside so she could at least give them a burial. The girls had loved the castle gardens. It would make them happy to know they could rest here forever. _It was all a lie_ , she thought. _All that talk about peace, hope, and equality. I'm so sorry everyone._ Ersha wiped the tears that continued to stream down her face when she saw a figure in black standing before her.

"I came to offer you aid," Mr. Dark told her. Ersha didn't say anything. Together, the two of them finished the graves and laid the children's cold stiff bodies one by one into the Earth.

"I don't understand," she said as they buried them. "Why? Why would he do something like this?"

"Their purpose was fulfilled," Dark answered. "So they were no longer necessary."

"How can you say that?" she sobbed. "These girls had hopes and dreams of their own. They were innocent and he still threw them away!"

"We are all creations of Master Embryo," he answered. "And we exist solely because of his will. Whether we accept it or not, our lives were never our own. We can only play the role he intends for us." Ersha's gaze cast itself over the gravestones the two of them had erected for the children. As a Norma, Ersha had been raised to believe that the only reason she was born was to kill DRAGONs for the humans. That was why she had pledged herself to Embryo. For a chance to change her fate and give the children one where they could be free to live however they wanted.

"Is that why you're so driven to kill Rio?" she asked. When Dark had returned earlier that day his eyes were seething with rage. Apparently, during the battle Rio had managed to shoot down Dark's Baretta over the suburbs.

"He and his fellow dissidents are the very embodiment of anarchy! They abandon their assigned role and live with neither order nor reason. Their very existence is a mockery of the life Master Embryo gave to them."

"You can't really believe that," she said. "Wasn't there a time in your life when you wanted something more? You're a human so you could have been anything you wanted to be. Why would you allow yourself to be limited like this?" Taking up his shovel, Dark turned to walk away.

"I have always been Master Embryo's vassal. It was the role I was created to fulfill. It's all I've ever known." Ersha watched him vanish into the castle and thought about what they had talked about. Was that why Embryo had allowed her to bring the children here? She had betrayed her friends for a false dream. All so she could play the role he intended for her.

"I'm a whore," she realized. "I'm an empty shallow whore and I've nothing left."

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Momoka asked.

"Just walk naturally and don't make eye contact," Rio assured her. Upon arriving at the hospital, Mr. Rio had hidden his land runner in an alleyway where they found a doctor and a nurse in the midst of a rendezvous. After knocking them out, he had then stripped them down so he and Momoka could disguise themselves. Their journey had taken longer than she expected due to Mr. Rio having to stick to covered terrain to keep Embryo's drones from seeing her. Luckily the hospital staff was so overwhelmed that nobody bothered to check them. The emergency room was especially packed with injured people who, according to what Mr. Rio had told her, had been used by Embryo to attack Rhino and Vulture during their search for Lady Angelise.

"How will we find Sir Tusk?"

"Judging by how badly the pavilion was damaged, he would have been taken to intensive care. That would be my guess." Further down the hall they went when Rio suddenly gestured for her to stop and be quiet. Momoka cocked her ear and around the corner a conversation could be heard.

"Doctor Kashu what is he? Do you really think he could be a male Norma?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. His body didn't reject the Mana treatment like a Norma would but neither did the tests detect any trace Mana within him. Not only that but he doesn't have any ID data or personal records."

"Maybe he was part of the terrorist group that attacked the city."

"It's certainly possible. In any case it's out of our hands now. I've filed a report with the Norman Management Board and they said they're sending someone to investigate. We'll keep him immobile until they arrive." Mr. Rio looked to her and they both nodded. It couldn't be anyone else but Sir Tusk. Now they just had to find him. After the doctor and nuse passed, they continued on their way until they finally reached the ICU.

"Can I help you?" the nurse at the desk asked.

"Yes I'm here to check on the patient who was brought in earlier tonight."

"You mean the young man caught in that blast? Isn't Dr. Kashu seeing him?"

"He got called away with all the patients in the emergency room. He asked me to cover for him." The nurse frowned as she opened a Mana window.

"According to his notes the patient is supposed to be kept isolated until further notice."

"His condition is quite serious. Which is why it's imperative we examine him immediately."

"Let me just verify with him first." Momoka nervously looked to Mr. Rio and worried that he might have to harm her as well. Instead, Mr. Rio leaned down over the desk so that his eyes were level with hers.

"Please," he said. "That young man is injured. His very life could be in danger. If you call Dr. Kashu away from his other patients, they'll suffer as well. And if we delay, that young man's condition could worsen." The nurse looked up to him and blushed slightly.

"Well...okay. He's in room 206."

"Thank you," he said with a smile. As they proceeded to Sir Tusk's room, Momoka couldn't help noticing how the nurse continued to watch him with a wistful look.

"That was incredible acting," she praised.

"It wasn't acting," he replied. "Just a slight alteration of the truth." Room 208 loomed before them and they entered. Inside, Sir Tusk lay on the bed, an IV tube feeding a blood transfusion into his arm, and a breath mask over his face. Mana screens hovering over his bed displayed vital signs while a pump fed him a steady supply of oxygen. "Can you bring up his file?" he asked. Momoka nodded and opened a Mana screen of her own to connect to the hospital database.

"It says he's been treated for bullet wounds, cuts, and both second degree burns and internal injuries from an explosion. It's all my fault. He got hurt because I allowed Embryo to take over me. And poor Lady Angelise probably saw it all."

"Don't beat yourself up," Rio commented. "The fact that you were able to break free on your own is remarkable in itself. What about his current condition? Can we move him?" Momoka scrolled down and shook her head.

"All of his most serious wounds have been healed. But it says that they've put him in a medically induced coma. His heart's being regulated by artificial means."

"Then let's bring him out of it then." Mr. Rio raised his hands which began to flicker with a golden light before fading away. "Damn. I used up to much Aura during the fight. Can you do it?"

"Of course. As Lady Angelise's head maid, I've been trained in all sorts of emergency care." Mr. Rio stepped aside and Momoka took his place, the Light of Mana shining from her hands as she laid them on Sir Tusk's chest.

* * *

Rapidly searching through file after file and despite her throbbing headache, Emma Bronson, former Inspector of Arzenal, frantically searched for any proof of what the woman in the next bed had told them. The Light of Mana coming from a DRAGON, another Earth, this Embryo person who created humanity. Nothing in official records confirmed any of that. _It has to be a lie_ , she told herself. _The very thought of it all is completely ridiculous!_

"The voice of my people interferes with the flow of Mana," Lizardia continued. "It drives them mad and neutralizes it." Against the wall, a lanky man with a sniper rifle on his back nodded as he sucked on a device that looked like a metal pen with a mouthpiece, occasionally grimacing at the taste.

"And that's why the Norma were forced to fight them," he mused.

"I've had enough!" Emma cried. "Do you really expect us to believe all this?" In a chair she set up next to Lizardia's bed, Maggie nodded toward her patient.

"I'd say she herself is proof of it all."

"I don't blame you for not believing it," Lizardia said. "The Norma's ability to neutralize Mana placed human society at risk so they were cast as scapegoats. From the day you were born, Embryo programmed you to hate them. Only those born with a questioning spirit were able to resist him."

"Stop it!" Emma yelled. "Humans are not machines that can be controlled!" No sooner had she said so then the Mana window she had opened shattered like fragile glass.

* * *

Now that the initial stages were nearly complete, Embryo would rather devote his time to search for Ange but he had one final matter to take care of. A message was sent to the rulers of the six nations to meet in the Grotto and as expected, his pawns appeared without delay.

"Where is Misurugi?" the Galian Emperor asked as Embryo took his seat.

"Slyvia will not be joining us," Embryo answered. "As I'm sure you're all aware, I have taken custody of her in the wake of her brother's death. I will therefore be representing Misurugi in her place."

"Yes of course," the Enderant President nodded.

"Now then," Embro continued, "I've called you here to inform you that the merger between our world and the DRAGONs' will soon commence."

"Very good," the King of Rosenblum remarked. "How shall we go about notifying the populace?"

"Notify them?"

"We need to alert the citizenry to prepare themselves as soon as possible," the Vedic Queen explained. "So we can save as many people as we can." Embryo chuckled and looks of confusion spread across their faces.

"And when did I say I had any intention of taking you all with me?" The resulting look of shock and horror on their faces alone made it all worthwile.

"What did you say?" she gasped.

"My new world is meant for a new and better humanity," he told them. "There is no place for you in it. In fact, only those smart, strong women who have pledged their loyalty to me are worthy of it."

"You mean those Norma filth?" the Marmerian General Secretary cried.

"No!" the Enderant President whispered.

"You Bastard!" cried the Gallian Emperor. "How dare you betray us after all we've done for you!"

"All you've done is squander the gifts I have given you," Embryo corrected. "And now it is time to answer for your arrogance with your lives. I simply called you here as a final act of courtesy. I suggest you use this time to make peace with yourselves."

"Damn you!" the Rosemblum King cursed. From within his jacket, the old man pulled a pearl handled dueling pistol, only to vanish as his Mana finally ran out. Around the table, the rest of them disappeared as well and Embryo gave a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness that's over with_ , he thought. _That just leaves Alektra_. Despite how futile it might have been, he couldn't ignore the possibility that she would make one final assault just to spite him. She always had been a rather vindictive woman after all.

* * *

When the lights went out, Rio reflexively drew his gun and whirled around to face whoever it was that had ambushed them, only to see that he and Momoka were still the only ones in the room. Out in the hall, screams of terror and confusion erupted and he realized something was very wrong.

"Mr. Rio!" Momoka cried. Turning back to her, Rio saw that her eyes were wide with shock and fear. "The Light of Mana. It's not coming to me!" The lights were out. Momoka couldn't use Mana. It had to be Embryo. Whatever he intended had already begun. _Oh shit Tusk!_ he realized. Without Mana to power his life support he'd be dead in three minutes. Throwing open the closet, Rio found a handheld resuscitation pump and tossed it to Momoka.

"Keep him breathing with this!" he ordered. Momoka quickly put the mask over Tusk's face and began to squeeze the bladder. Rio meanwhile leapt to the other side of the bed and began to push on Tusk's chest. "Damn it Tusk come on!" he yelled. By now, a minute had passed and still Tusk showed no signs of awakening. If Momoka could no longer use Mana to jumpstart his heart then maybe...Rio reached into his pocket and tugged out the bottle of Dracunium pills. If he took one then his Aura would be restored and he could revive Tusk. Rio gripped the bottle top when his hand suddenly locked up. _What am I doing?_ he thought. _We're running out of time._ Tusk was about to die so why was he stalling? As if in answer, Hilda's face suddenly popped into his mind.

 _Give me your word you won't take anymore than what she says._

 _I know I promised that_ , he admitted. _But this is different._

It was still a betrayal of her trust.

 _I'm doing it to save Tusk!_

Even if the side effects destroyed him?

 _I don't have a choice!_

Even if it meant hurting her like everyone else?

The sudden realization cut through his indecision and he felt himself go numb as memories of the first night in the DRAGON's village came back to him...

 _…"Are you sure about this?" Rio asked. The two of them had just returned to the keep following the ceremony Salamandinay had held for Vivian's reunion with her mother. From the next room, a sudden ruckus had risen earlier. Tusk and Ange were sharing that one so they had chalked it up to him falling into her crotch again._

 _"Just get in," Hilda told him. "It's been a long day and I'm exhausted." Nervously, Rio looked to her as she lay under the blanket of their room's futon before slowly climbing in beside her. "Is this the first time you've shared a bed with a girl?"_

 _"What? No!"_

 _"I'm just teasing!" she laughed. "What are you so worried about? That I'll force myself on you in your sleep?" Actually the thought of that wasn't entirely unpleasant._

 _"No but...are you sure you're alright with this?" Without a word, Hilda snuggled against his side._

 _"I trust you. You're the first person in a long time that I did. You'd never betray that." Hilda stilled and was soon fast asleep. Rio stayed awake a little longer to watch her and gently stroked her long crimson tresses._

 _"I won't," he promised her. "I'll never knowingly hurt you..."_

..."Mr. Rio what's wrong?" Rio looked up and felt new shame at the confused look Momoka gave him. Now there was less than two minutes remaining.

"I can't," he told her.

"I don't understand."

"I promised Hilda I wouldn't take more than Gila advised me to. If I do...I'll betray her just like her mother did." Momoka pursed her lips in thought and held out her hand.

"Give me one."

"What?"

"Mana comes from Aura. Aura makes it from Dracunium like you and Lady Ange told us. So I should be able to use it just like you right?" Rio thought it over. The actual process was a bit more complex than that but maybe it would work. Momoka had said someone had called to her before she landed. And she had rejected humanity's persecution of the Norma. It was certainly possible Aura had altered her as well.

"There's no guarantee it will work. You might even die."

"If so, then you can try yourself. Please. Lady Angelise will be heartbroken if Sir Tusk dies." Rio's gaze shifted to the bottle in his hand and he popped it open.

"Good luck," he said as one pill dropped into her hand. Momoka swallowed the Dracunium pellet and moved over to Tusk's side. One minute left.

"Hear me Light of Aura," she prayed as she laid her hands on his chest. "Help me save the man my lady loves." Nothing happened. 45 seconds to go.

"You have to concentrate," he told her. "It doesn't work like Mana. You have to clear your mind and focus on your objective." Momoka took a breath and steadied herself. 30 seconds.

"Please," she begged. "Give me the power to save him. For Lady Angelise. I'll even give my life if I have to." 15 seconds left. Rio's heartbeat began to pound in his chest and he knew his time was up. _I'm sorry Hilda_ , he thought and reopened the bottle. "Save him!" Momoka cried, desperate tears falling from her eyes. "I beg you! Light of Aura save him!" From Momoka's hands, a golden light flashed as Tusk's entire body convulsed and he bolted upright, his entire body heaving for breath. "Sir Tusk!" Momoka cried.

"Momoka?" he wheezed. "Rio? What happened? Where are we?" Rio laughed and wiped his brow as a huge sense of relief washed through him.

"I'll explain later," he told him. "Right now we need to get out of here." With Momoka's help, Rio detached Tusk from the machines the Doctors had hooked him up to though they found he had trouble walking. With Tusk's weight shared between them, Momoka and Rio walked him towards the door and peered out. Throughout the darkened hallway, utter chaos had broken out. Doctors and nurses ran in a panic from room to room and some of them were even fighting over medical supplies. With the entire hospital distracted, they made their way down the hall toward the stairwell when someone called out to them.

"Hold it! Where do you think you're going?" They turned around and behind them was the same Doctor Rio and Momoka had passed in the hall. "Don't move. Someone get security over here now!" But the Doctor's order went unanswered by the rioting medical staff.

"Doctor," Rio suggested, "as I see it you have two choices. You can waste time trying to stop us. Or you can do what you can to help your patients." The Doctor glared at them but finally turned away. With no one else to stop them, the three fugitives made their way down the stairs and out an emergency exit. All around them, the Misurugi capital had erupted in the same anarchy as the hospital. Without the Light of Mana to power society; cars had crashed everywhere, buildings caught fire, and people ran screaming in terror. Some even broke into shops and were looting whatever they could carry. At least the chaos helped mask their presence from the pyrethroids.

"What is all this?" Tusk wondered as they made their way to safety.

"The beginning of the end," Rio said. "That's what."

* * *

With a cry of alarm and fear, Sylvia tumbled to the floor as her hover chair suddenly shut down and all the lights in the castle flickered out. _What is happening_ , she wondered. She raised her hand and tried to call the Light of Mana but to her shock and horror it wouldn't respond. _No. This can't be._

"Uncle!" she called, her voice echoing off the darkened halls. "Mr. Dark! Anyone! This is First Imperial...no...This is Emperess Sylvia I. I command someone to come rescue me."

* * *

Embryo had told them that the humans would panic once the process began. So he had drawn up a rotation to make sure no one bothered the Dawn Pillar until the merger began. As she watched from the sky, Chris smirked as fires sprouted up all over the city. The humans were all so arrogant and self entitled. And now Embryo was making them pay the price for it.

"You all deserve it," she said. "You pushed the Norma around and now you have a taste of what that's like." Down below, a group of humans were advancing towards the grounds of the Dawn Pillar. Time to go to work. Chris sent Theodra into a dive and shifted to Destroyer mode as she landed before the mob.

"Hold it right there," she told them. "You're trespassing!"

"Hey," one woman yelled. "That's one of the machines from earlier."

"Is a Norma really piloting it?"

"What did you stinking Norma do?"

"Get out of here Norma trash!"

"It's your fault we lost the Light of Mana!" Inside the cockpit, Chris frowned as the mob took up stones and other bits of refuse and began chucking it at Theodra. _You call that an attack_ , she thought. _Let me show you how it's done._ Drawing the beam rifle in one hand and the assault rifle on her right engine pod in the other, Chris opened fire. Automatic fire and blaster bolts sprayed the crowd, tearing entire bodies apart as the mob screamed and ran for their lives, trampling over anyone who was clumsy enough to trip. _You spent your whole life looking down me_ , she smiled. _Now look at you. You're nothing but scared mice._ Chris ceased fire and the few humans lucky enough to escape fled back into the city when her radio suddenly lit up.

"Chris," Embryo's voice said, "is everything all right?"

"Just exterminating some vermin," she answered. "The rest are scattering."

"Let them go. I can understand your anger at them but I'd rather not partake in violence for its own sake. The end will come for them soon enough."

"Whatever you say," Chris said. "Hey, after my rotation is over, you want to play another round of Nova Wars."

"I'm afraid the dimensional merger has me quite busy at the moment. Don't worry. We can play once it's over."

"I'll hold you to that." The radio went dead and Chris removed her helmet, her twin braids falling over her shoulders. It felt so good to have her old hairstyle back. Embryo himself had given her two new barrettes to replace the one she had thrown away. But Chris would never be truly satisfied until she had settled her grudge against Rosalie and Hilda. _I hope you do come like Embryo thinks you will_ , she thought. _I can't wait to kill you both._

* * *

On an island on the very edge of Galian waters, women and girls labored continuously in the factory complex that covered it's surface. Overhead, armed guards maintained a constant vigil over their Norma workers. From the day they could walk, the Norma in the Galian labor camp were trained and eventually assigned to manufacture the humanoid machines called Para-mail along with their parts and weapons. No one really knew what they were for. After all, war didn't exist among humans. Some them however had heard rumors of a place called Arzenal where their fellow Norma were trained to fight against an unknown enemy. But according to those Norma who supervised the secret pipelines to the outside, their allies in the Network had claimed Arzenal had been destroyed by the humans. Still work had continued as if their keepers couldn't afford to let them stop. In days prior, word had slowly spread among the residents and now they were waiting for their moment.

"What the hell?" someone cried. Several of the Norma looked up and on one of the catwalks, a guard was waving his hand wildly.

"What's going on?" another asked.

"The Light of Mana! I can't summon it!"

"Keep your voice down!" a third ordered. Down below, more and more of the Norma looked up, tools and whatever improvised weapons they could grab clenched in their hands.

"Get back to work!" one guard threatened. He waved his gun in warning and in return, was knocked off his catwalk to the floor below by a wrench that went sailing through the air.

"Freedom!" one Norma yelled. In a tidal wave of fury, the Norma laborers rose up against their captors. The guards tried to fight back, but without the Light of Mana to protect them they were now as vulnerable as their former slaves.

* * *

Beneath the waters just off the Galian labor camp, a long dark shape hung beneath the waves. Like the _Blue 6_ , the _Mirai_ was a reconnaissance vessel. It carried two Para-mail for defense but it's primary purpose was to serve as a go-between for the Network and the Norma resistance in the camp, helping to smuggle in badly needed contraband and springing priority cases. Usually Norma who were too old or sick to work and were in danger of being euthanized. From his station on the bridge, the _Mirai's_ commander, known to his crew as Bootleg, maintained a steady watch on the island. Since the loss of the _Noa_ , Boss had ordered all vessels on stand by. Embryo was about to make his move and they would have to be ready at a moment's notice.

"Captain," the communications tech announced. "Something's happening on the island. It sounds like a revolt."

"Let me hear it," he answered. Taking up one of the spare headpieces, Bootleg tuned in and listened to the broadcast coming from the island.

"Come in Network," one of their Norma contacts called. "The guards have lost their Mana. They can't defend themselves like before. Need help now!" Lost their Mana? Had he heard her right? After setting down the headpiece, Bootleg clenched his hand and tried to summon the Light of Mana, only to find that he couldn't. Whatever had happened all of humanity had been affected.

"Captain what should we do?" the Norma helmswoman asked. Bootleg looked to his crew and while they shared his concern, they weren't about to panic like the guards in the camp most likely were.

"Send word to Boss," he ordered. "Tell him what's happened. Then scramble the Para-mail and call in a transport. I want those Norma out of there now!"

* * *

It was now the next morning and the pyrethroids at this point had searched all of Misurugi. Now that he had no further use for the young Empress, Master Embryo had resettled back into the Dawn Foundation's manor. Being in familiar surroundings did little to soothe his mood however. Ange was still missing and if he widened the search he'd have to expend more of the energy he had harvested from Aura which would only slow the process even further. With a frustrated _tch_ , Master Embryo called them back and closed the Mana window. "It seems I have no choice but to wait," he sighed.

"And are you certain that she will come before the merger is complete?" Dark asked.

"Ange is a very passionate girl. It's what drew me to her in the first place. I'm certain she wishes to kill me for what I did to the Maid and that ape. She will come. And then I can resume training her to be more appreciative of my love." Dark secretly admitted he was looking forward to the merger as well. That dissident was bound to attempt an intervention. Before the merger eliminated all life on both worlds, he would absolve himself of his humiliation and kill the boy with his own hands. For despite his failure, Master Embryo had deemed fit to give him a gift that would guarantee his victory. Once Bareta was repaired, nothing would stop him. In the meantime, a sudden knock at the library door announced they had company.

"Master Embryo," Ersha's voice called. "May I come in." Master Embryo shut the book and grew an irritated look.

"She had best not be bothering me with more trivial concerns," he vowed. "Yes Ersha you may." The pink haired girl entered and Dark noticed the bags under her eyes. It looked as if she hadn't gotten any sleep since they talked the previous night.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted last night and I would like to atone for it."

"Oh and how will you do that?"

"I will go find Ange for you." Did he hear her right?

"You will?" Master Embryo asked.

"I think I know where she's headed," Ersha explained. "There's an island not too far from Arzenal. It was meant to be a refuge for Para-mail that were too damaged to return to base. I'm certain Ange is there."

"Brilliant idea," Embryo agreed. "I'll call the others to accompany you."

"Please don't!" she suddenly cried. "I mean, if you do the Dawn Pillar will be left unguarded."

"I can protect it by myself," Embryo assured her. "Capturing Ange is our highest priority right now."

"I beg your pardon Master Embryo," Dark interrupted. "But I think sending Ersha alone will be more tactically advantageous. A large party will be easier to detect than a single scout."

"I suppose you have a point," Embryo agreed. "Very well. I will summon Raziya for you. But I warn you Ersha. Do not return without her." Ersha saluted before turning to leave and Dark watched her disappear though the door.

"Master, if there's nothing else I must attend to other matters."

"Very well. You may go." Dark bowed in compliance and left Master Embryo to his reading. Down the hall, a set of double doors opened out onto the parapet. Dark had just stepped outside when Ersha's Raziya rose above the surrounding treetops and flew away. His entire life, Dark had never defied Master Embryo until now...

... _In a rush of fluid, he was flushed from the chamber and ejected onto the hard sterile floor. As his naked body shook with the first gasps of air, a shadow fell across him and he looked up to see a blond man in a green suit standing over him._

 _"Can you understand me?" he asked._

 _"Y...y...yes." It was the first time he heard his own voice._

 _"Excellent. It seems as if the data transfer occurred without complications. Now stand up." He obeyed and the man walked around him for a better inspection._

 _"Very good. You seem to be in peak condition. Your hair is a bit strange however. I don't recall engineering you for that shade." His eyes followed the man when he caught sight of his reflection on a polished surface. He was tall, muscular, and his head was topped by a shock of white hair. Was that what he really looked like? "Well I suppose it shouldn't affect your performance. Do you know who I am?"_

 _"Em...bryo." The man frowned slightly._

 _"The proper title would be 'Master Embryo'."_

 _"I...am sorry."_

 _"Well at least you're polite. I do like that in a vassal. Now then. You are one of my many creations. However, unlike the rest of humanity, you are a composite lifeform. Made from the DNA of my original followers. Your purpose is to serve as my valet, envoy, and if necessary eliminator. If you prove to be unsatisfactory, you can be easily replaced. Is that clear?"_

 _"Yes...Master."_

 _"I'm glad to see we understand each other. Now, we can't have you walk around like that so let's get your clothed. I suppose you'll need a name as well." Master Embryo rubbed his chin in thought before his eyes settled once more on his vassal's white hair. "I know. I'll call you Dark. A little joke you see..."_

...From out of his pocket, Dark pulled out the strip of handkerchief and allowed the wind to pick it up and carry it away. This was the only life he knew. The only life he could have.

* * *

Following a good night's sleep, Tusk felt amazingly good. Momoka had prepared them breakfast and then Rio had gone to the window to watch the pyrethroids. Tusk had wanted to go find Ange immediately but Rio had insisted they wait. It was too risky to move while the pyrethroids were still on patrol. After he changed into some clothes Rio had taken from a local store, Tusk and Momoka went to check on what was happening.

"Feeling better," Rio asked. Tusk smiled and flexed his shoulder.

"Great actually. So that's what Mana healing is capable of."

"Or was," Rio corrected. From what they had told him, all of humanity had lost their ability to use the Light of Mana. Whatever Embryo was doing must be using up so much energy that there wasn't any left for them to use.

"Well in any case. I really want to thank you for coming after me. And I'm sure Ange will appreciate it as well." Rio frowned and hung his head. "What's wrong?"

"Tusk there's something I have to tell you. Last night when Momoka revived you, it was because I refused to."

"What do you mean?" Tusk asked as Rio turned to face him.

"The Dracunium pellets Gila gave me. She warned me not to take any more then one a day. That there might be irreversible side effects if I did. Hilda overheard and she made me promise not to go against Gila's advice. When I ran out of Aura, I almost did...but I couldn't. The thought of breaking a promise to Hilda...it just..."

"Hey I get it," Tusk assured him. "We're both knights aren't we? I remember how much it hurt to send Ange away. I may have done it to protect her but she's really going to let me have it when we meet up."

"And a knight is supposed to keep his word to his lady." Momoka had added. "It's because you care so much about her that you couldn't."

"I'm actually impressed," Tusk added. "You used to throw yourself into whatever dangerous situation presented itself. I think this is the first time you allowed the consequences to reign you in."

"Yeah well, don't tell Rhino. I'd never hear the end of it. Speaking of which how did you survive the blast anyway?"

"I'm not sure. But Embryo was between me and Vulture's skyhook so I guess he took most the blast himself." Owing his life to Embryo. If that wasn't the very definition of irony. "My point is don't worry about it. After all, it was because you stuck around that I'm alive."

"Maybe," Rio admitted. Turning back to the window, Rio's eyes narrowed as he searched the sky. "It looks like Embryo's finally calling them in. We'll wait a little longer then pull out."

"Great," Tusk nodded. "Except how are we going to do it? We can't all fit on Susano'o."

"Actually," Momoka suggested, "I think I have the solution." Tusk and Rio followed her down into the boathouse's dock where Susano'o had been mounted on a platform. Momoka pointed up and Tusk saw an old lifeboat suspended in a cargo net hanging from the ceiling. It's hull was dented and crusted with old barnacle shells but it seemed solid.

"That'll work," Rio agreed.

* * *

Morning had come and with it more tears. It hurt too much to stay in Tusk's cave so after changing out of the uniform she had taken off of Salia and into one of Tusk's spare shirts, she had gone out into the jungle. But everywhere she went brought forth more memories of him. The woods where he had saved her from that snakebite, the beach where he had spent hours repairing Villkiss, the spring where she had accidentally walked in on him bathing. Eventually she found herself on the other end of the island where the trailer for his Skyhook had been hooked up to a dock. Taking a bedsheet from within to wrap around herself, Ange sat on the trailer's top and watched the setting sun _I'm such a joke_ , she thought. _Without you and Momoka I'm totally helpless._ Across the water, the setting sun cast a streak like liquid gold while the sea reflected the burning red of evening.

"Pretty," she said aloud.

 _They're not nearly as pretty as you_ he had told her that night they watched the stars.

"Idiot," she wept. "Why would you care about me?"

 _I'm the Knight of Ange._

"And that was really enough for you? Your mission cost you everything. What did you hope to gain from all this?"

 _I just mean it would be nice to have peace for a change._

"If I can't see you anymore, what's the point." Waves crashed on the beach beside her and Ange felt herself start to break down again.

 _I love you Ange. No matter what happens...please live._

"Oh Tusk...I love you too." Tears one more streamed down her face as she pulled up her knees and wept into them. "If I knew this would happen, I would have gone all the way with you."

* * *

After travelling nearly all day, they had finally reached the island. Tusk and Momoka had ridden in the life boat while Rio towed them behind Susano'o. He had to fly slow however to avoid breaking the line as well as low to keep Embryo from detecting them. When she wasn't in the cave, Tusk had feared that she had done something drastic. Finally, they found her on the rear dock on top of the trailer. At Rio and Momoka's urging, Tusk had gone to her first. He had just climbed up to the top of the trailer when he heard her confession.

"You mean it?" Kneeling down behind her, Tusk wrapped his arms around her shoulders as Ange's head snapped up.

"No...no way." She turned to look at him and looked at him with a mixture of shock, disbelief, and hope. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is." Tusk gently pulled her to her feet only for Ange to suddenly slap him. _Okay I guess I deserve that_ , he thought.

"You're not here!" she cried as she slapped him again. "You're dead! You're just another one of Embryo's illusions!"

"No! I swear I'm not!"

"I saw you get blown up! And you don't have any bullet wounds! How could you be alive?"

"I'm telling you it's me!"

"Stop it!" she yelled. "I'm done with everything! So just go away and leave me alone!" What a mess. How was he going to convince her he was real? "It's not true," Ange sobbed. "You can't be alive."

"Ange!" he whispered. Tusk gently caressed her tear streaked cheek when Ange suddenly lunged at him. Grabbing him by his shirt, she threw him to the roof of the trailer and frantically tugged off his shirt. "Wh...what are you..."

"I have to make sure," Ange said as she straddled him. "Now hold still." She pulled off the shirt he had draped over her and Tusk gulped as he found himself staring at her beautiful naked body.

"Make sure of wha…"and Tusk was cut off as Ange bent down to kiss him.

"So please," she tearfully begged. "Just shut up." As she collapsed sobbing on top of him, Tusk wrapped his arms around her, losing himself in the sensation of her against him.

* * *

From the cover of the jungle, Rio and Momoka watched as Tusk reunited with Ange. When she slapped him, Rio began to wonder if maybe he and Momoka should intervene but decided not to when Ange threw him onto the trailer roof and began to ravage him.

"Oh my!" Momoka blushed.

"Maybe we should leave them alone," Rio suggested. Together, the two of them walked back across the island to where Susano'o had landed on the cove beach. "So I guess you're going to want to stay here right?"

"Lady Angelise has been through a terrible ordeal," Momoka nodded. "I'd like to do whatever I can to help her recover. And besides, I'm sure Ms. Hilda is worried sick about you."

"I guess you're right. I'll see you back at the _Aurora_." Climbing aboard his machine, Rio punched in the command to lock on to the ship's locator beacon. "So you really broke Embryo's control on your own?"

"It wasn't easy. But yes." Rio smiled and tipped his hat to her.

"It's a shame we didn't find you first. You could have been the greatest agent the Network ever had." Engines roared to life as Susano'o took off and Tusk's island was soon far behind him. Now that he had a moment to himself, Rio took the time to seriously think about the previous night. He knew his relationship with Hilda had changed him but was it really to the same level Tusk had claimed? What was she to him exactly? What was he to her? A friend? No that wasn't it. It was something more. Something he had never quite experienced with anyone.

* * *

For what felt like the millionth time that day, Hilda checked the clock. From the commander's seat, she watched as the command staff went about scanning for any potential threat. They had just passed the 24 hour mark and still there was no sign or word from Rio. _He's got one more day_ , Hilda thought. _I just wish he'd let me know what was happening._ Feeling a presence behind her, Hilda turned around to see Boss standing with two cups of coffee in his hand.

"Thought you might like one," he told her as he set one cup down on the armrest of the command seat.

"Thanks," she said as she took a sip. She really shouldn't be any more strung out then she was but she had found that Boss was a comforting presence. Hilda had never known her father. Mama had just said he died before she was a baby though as an adult, she wondered if he had abandoned them when she was born a Norma. "It's not bad."

"I had a friend named Tiger who was in the militia. The man loved his coffee and he came up with brews you'd never even think of. Both he and his wife died during the assault on the first Zion." Hilda leaned back and checked the clock again. "I know you're worried about Rio," Boss told her. "But you won't do yourself or Libertus any good if you make yourself sick with stress."

"I'm fine," Hida said.

"If you say so. In any case, Rio's one my best operatives. Or was. I trained him myself after all."

"So I've been told. You know, Rio talks about you like you're his father."

"Does he now?"

"Don't you feel the same?" Boss hummed as he took a sip of his own.

"I wouldn't say he's the son I never had. More like the son-in-law I should have had." From within his shirt, Boss pulled out a locket on a chain around his neck which he bent down to show Hilda. Inside was a picture of a muscular man in his 30's sitting next to a woman in a hospital bed. In the woman's arms was a swaddled newborn. "My wife and daughter," he said. "This picture was taken the day she was born. We had been trying for years but my wife suffered a congenital defect that left her partially sterile. When we found out it was like a miracle from God."

"What happened?" Hilda asked, though she could guess. Boss sighed and put the locket back in his shirt.

"The official report was that a system failure caused a quarantine breach. My daughter hadn't been vaccinated yet so she suffered a fatal infection. To try so hard only to have her stolen from us, it was too much for my wife so she hung herself."

"I'm sorry." It was just like what Rio had told her about Sarah's parents and how they had killed themselves. She then realized something was off about Boss's story. "Wait, what do you mean official report?" Boss's hand tightened around his cup and Hilda was almost afraid it would shatter in his grip.

"An investigation later found out one of the doctors at the hospital was euthanizing Norma babies. My little girl was one of them. In the end, they didn't even charge the bastard with murder. They just fined him for mishandling, 'hazardous material.'"

"What did you do?" Boss took a deep breath and wiped his face.

"I dealt with him. And the police caught me soon after. Crime is pretty rare in human society but it does exist. While they were debating what to do with me, I was busted out by the Network. The old Boss gave me a choice. I could sit and seethe in my own rage and pain. Or I could do something for those like my daughter. I chose the later. I never had any real illusions of changing the world. But at the very least I could ensure that other little girls were never punished just for how they were born. And hopefully, also make sure other fathers never got to hold their daughters only once." Turning back to her, Boss gave her an empty smile. "Sorry. We old farts tend to ramble at times."

"It's okay," Hilda assured him. "I appreciate you sharing this with me. And everything you've done for Rio too." It was true. If Boss hadn't recruited him Rio never would have joined the Network and Hilda never would have met him.

"In that case let an old man give you a final piece of advice. Don't ever hesitate to hold the ones you love. You never know when it may be the last time." Boss walked away and Hilda stared at the reflection in her coffee. The thought of imminent death was something every Norma in Arzenal had learned to live with. It was drilled into them from the time they were children. But now, Hilda found the idea terrifying. She had people she cared for and valued. Ange, Rosalie, even Vivian as obnoxious as she could be. Most of all there was Rio. What if something happened to him or to her? Would she really be satisfied with how things were between them? As she looked up, Hilda noticed that the command staff were all staring at her.

"Excuse me Hi...I mean Commander," Olivia suddenly said, "you really like Rio don't you?" They had heard everything so what was the point of denial?

"Yeah," she admitted. "I really do." The command staff looked to each other before Pamela spoke up.

"Don't worry he'll be back."

"Yeah," Hikaru said. "He promised you right. There's no way a guy like Rio would ever break his word." Hilda stared at them and couldn't help smiling. Could they be anymore obvious?

"You're right," she agreed. No sooner had she said so then a blip appeared on the forward screen.

"Ma'am I've got something coming in. It's the Susano'o."

"Patch him through," Hilda ordered as she stood up.

" _Aurora_ come in," Rio broadcast. "Do you copy?"

"We copy Rio," Hilda answered. "Are Ange and Tusk with you?"

"I had to leave them behind. Don't worry. They're both safe. I'll give you the full report when I arrive."

"I look forward to hearing it. I'll see you when you get here."

"Ma'am," Hikaru warned, "I've got something else on the radar. It's one of the Ragna-mail!"

"Rio," Olivier called, "you've got an enemy approaching from 7 o'clock!"

"I see it. It's Ersha. Stay hidden _Aurora_. I'll take care of her before she can call the others." To hell with that. Hilda wasn't about sit back while Rio put himself in danger.

"Get the Para-mail ready," she ordered. "I want every available flier in the air now!"

* * *

Reversing direction, Rio shifted Susano'o to Destroyer mode as he flew in to intercept his pursuer. He didn't know how Ersha had managed to sneak up on him but he'd shoot her down before she could get even close to _Aurora_.

"Ersha!" he yelled, his Buster Rifle locking on to the Ragna-mail

"Rio wait!" she suddenly called. Shifting to Destroyer mode, Ersha waved her beam rifle and Rio noticed the white object tied to its end.

"Is that a bra?" he heard Olivia ask.

"Oh come on," Hikaru countered, "it's obviously a white flag."

"Yes that's right," Ersha agreed. "Please don't shoot. I surrender."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **LIVE ON**

On the loading docks of the Galian Labor Camp, the Norma residents slowly boarded the _Mikamura_. A submersible freighter, the Mikamura was originally meant to receive and transport Para-mails and supplies to and from Neo-Zion. In the days following the fall of Arzenal however, it had been repurposed into an evacuation vessel. As they came aboardl, several of the residents cast nervous glances at the armed men who helped them along. Despite the relationship that the Network had nurtured over the years with the camp underground, many of the residents were still wary of both men and Mana-users. Or rather former Mana users considering how the Light of Mana had suddenly vanished. From the beach, Bootleg watched the evacuation continue while behind him, the warden and remaining guards kneeled on the sand, the _Mirai's_ two Para-mails pointing their guns at the captives. Between the overwhelming numbers of the residents, the lack of Mana for protection, and the firepower of the Network units-which unlike the camp defenses weren't dependent on Mana to operate-the camp personnel had quickly surrendered

"Captain," the Mirai's XO called over his communicator, "the evacuation is nearly complete."

"What about the food stores."

"Retrieval team has nearly filled the _Mirai's_ larder."

"Good. Get as much as you can on board. No telling how long we'll be at sea." In addition to the evacuation, the crew of both the _Mirai_ and the _Mikamura_ had gone into the camp to retrieve food, medicine, ammunition, and any other essential supplies they could carry. As he cut the line, an attractive woman in her late 30's with dark blue hair came up to him.

"So you're Bootleg?" she asked. _That voice_ , he realized. "I never thought I'd get to meet you face to face."

"You're Amanda," he answered. "The leader of the camp underground."

"That's right. Any idea what happened?"

"All I know for sure is that Embryo is somehow behind it all. From when I talked to Boss, he said the same thing is happening at the other Norma facilities as well. Once we set sail, we're to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet and wait for further instructions." Amanda nodded and cast a look over the island that had been her home and prison since she was a little girl.

"It still feels like a dream. I never imagined the day would finally come when I would be able to leave here. To be honest, I'm not sure what to do now."

"Live," Bootleg told her. "The Network will help you and the others just like we always have."

"I know," Amanda agreed with a smile. "I suppose if you're there it might not be so bad." Amanda turned to leave and Bootleg watched her rejoin the last of the evacuees. The two of them had known each other long distance for years and he had to admit she was better looking than he imagined. Perhaps he could arrange for her to come over to his ship for a private dinner.

"Pilots," he ordered. "Wait until we pull away from the dock. Then return to the _Mirai_."

"Yes Captain," one Para-mail answered.

"Wait a minute!" the warden yelled. "You can't just leave us here. We don't have the Light of Mana! We can't even call for help! What are we supposed to do!"

"You've got tools here," Bootleg told them as he walked off. "Build a boat and sail home."

* * *

As Susano'o was shuttled away to the lower hanger, Rio watched as Ersha landed her Ragna-mail on the launch strip, a squad of both Norma and Network security training their guns on her. She removed her flight helmet, and Rio was taken aback by how drained she looked. Bags lined the underside of her eyes which had a hollow look to their usual warm green. What exactly had Embryo done to her? Once she had disembarked, Jasmine went up and held out her hand as Ersha surrendered her ring and was escorted to the brig.

"Well at least now we have another Ragna-mail," she sighed. "That aught to give us an edge."

"What's going to happen to her? " Rio asked.

"I'm afraid that's for Hilda to decide," Jasmine answered. " In any case let's get up to the bridge. Everyone's anxious to hear what happened." And so, in the privacy of the briefing room, Rio gave his report.

"So you just left her there?" Rosalie asked. "What if that Embryo guy comes after her again?"

"Tusk's island doesn't have any Mana tech so Embryo won't be able to track her," he assured them. " And after her ordeal Ange needs a moment to recover. Don't worry. When the time comes she'll be ready."

"So let's prepare ourselves," Hilda agreed. "Speaking of which, Boss do you have an update?"

"I do," he nodded. Across the table, a hologram depicting a map of the Misurugi capital materialized. "The _Badgiruel_ and the _Ramius_ are ready and will be in position within 10 hours. We'll strike first from the sea and draw out the defenses. Embryo has a fleet of automated non-Mana powered ships but they shouldn't give us too much trouble." On the hologram, two red dots appeared over the rivers framing the city. "Once we have their attention, the _Badgireul_ and the _Ramius_ will surface at these points and launch their Para-mail to pincer them."

"Meanwhile," Salamandinay spoke up. "Naga, Kaname, and myself will infiltrate the Dawn Pillar to rescue Aura. It is imperative that we free her to stop the dimensional merger."

"What about the rest of the Network's fleet?" Rio asked.

"We received a transmission from the ship watching the Galian Labor camp just before you arrived," Jasmine answered. "All the other Norma facilities have been evacuated. They're heading to the rendezvous point now. Once the fight's over, it's off to Neo-Zion and hopefully a new life."

"So that just leaves one question," Maggie pointed out. "What do we do with Ersha?"

* * *

In the privacy of her cell, Ersha sat and awaited her fate. She had just passed over the edge of Misurugi's international waters when she had spotted Rio flying low over the sea with a small boat in tow. Fearing he might attack if she approached him and not wanting to endanger the people in the boat, Ersha had held back until Raziya's scanners had detected him flying away at cruising speed before following him to the Commander's ship. Now that she had turned over Raziya to the others, only one task remained. Hearing footsteps approaching her cell, Ersha looked up as the door opened and Rio entered. His eyes spoke volumes about how hurt and confused she was about all she had done.

"Ersha," he greeted her.

"Are you here to kill me?" she asked. Rio's expression changed from hurt to surprise.

"Why would you ask that?" Ersha turned away and hung her head.

"Because I deserve it. I betrayed everyone. And in the end it was all for nothing." Beside her, Esha felt Rio sit down as the bunk creaked from the extra weight.

"Will you at least tell me why? What did Embryo promise you? What possibly could have been worth it?" The sight of the childrens' broken bodies lying amongst the rubble played once more in her mind and Ersha covered her eyes as she began to hyperventilate. "Ersha?" he asked. Her composure finally shattered and Ersha flung herself against his chest. Tears streamed down her face and she screamed in agony as Rio put his arms around her and quietly held her until she calmed down. In between her sobs, Esha told him about the children and how Embryo had brought them back after Misurugi's attack, only to use them to control her.

"It's my fault," she whispered, her voice hoarse from wailing. "I thought I could save them but I failed. They trusted me and I let them die."

"I know what it's like to fail someone you care about," he told her. "But how did you escape?"

"I told Embryo I would bring Ange back. He's so obsessed with her that he didn't even consider that I would run away."

"And so you came here to die?"

"Even if I took my own life it wouldn't be enough. Not after what I did. I betrayed you and everyone else for a lie. So I came back to be punished. The Commander...she'd enforce Arzenal's rules for traitors. And maybe if I gave her Raziya it would help defeat Embryo." Rio pushed her back and gently wiped a tear from her eye.

"We're not on Arzenal anymore," he told her. "And Jill's no longer in command. Your life is your own now so you can do whatever you want. If you really think dying is what you need to do to atone then I won't stop you. Or you can bear it. I'm pretty sure those kids would want you to live on. Someone needs to avenge them so their deaths weren't for nothing." Ersha frowned and shook her head.

"Even if I did how would I do it?"

"By living in a way that honors those who are gone," he answered. "And fighting like hell for everyone who remains." Rio stood up but Ersha looked away as he exited her cell and snapped his fingers. _But who do I have left?_ she wondered.

"Ms. Ersha?" Ersha's heart skipped a beat as she looked up and saw someone she had never expected to see again. In the door to her cell, Cynthia stood next to Vivian. She had been here all this time? Even when Ersha had attacked the ship?

"Cynthia," she whispered. "Vivian." She tried to stand but her legs buckled as she fell to her knees.

"Ersha!" the two girls cried as they ran to her. Both of them threw their arms around her and Ersha held them as they cried in each others' embrace. "Ersha you dummy!" Vivian yelled.

"I'm sorry!" she wept. "I'm so sorry!"

* * *

From out in the hall, Hilda stood and listened alongside Rhino and Rosalie. When Ersha had broken down, Vivian and Cynthia had tried to run to her side but Rhino held them back. Rio had asked to speak to her alone in order to learn what her intentions were. Finally, Rio called them over and the two girls had stepped into the cell where all three could be heard crying over their reunion. "Well?" Rio asked. Rosalie sighed in resignation.

"There's nothing worse we could do to her than what Embryo did," she admitted. "I'm going to go check on Mary and Nonna. We still have to plan a funeral for Marika." Rosalie left and Rio turned to Rhino next.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," the big man admitted. "It's probably for the best. She's been taking care of Cynthia long before I came along. Rio, we've got to make sure Embryo pays for everything he's done." Rhino cast a final glance at Ersha's cell and shook his head as he walked off.

"So do you forgive everyone who tries to kill you?" Hilda asked as she and Rio departed as well.

"Hilda, Embryo took advantage of Esha's..."

"I know," she said. "I get it. She was hurt and you wanted to help her." _And that's the problem_ , she thought. Ever since he returned, Hilda had been thinking about what Boss had talked about with her over and over. She wanted to ask Rio just what she was to him but the thought of what he might say terrified her. What if she was wrong and his feelings weren't as deep as hers? After all, as Ersha had told her the morning of the attack it wasn't as if she was the only one who felt something for him. And Rio was kind to everyone so what if she had misinterpreted him.

"Alright what's wrong?" he suddenly asked.

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"Then why do you look like something's bothering you?" he asked. "Are you mad that I left again?"

"Of course not," she said. "At least you asked this time."

"So then what is it?"

"I told you I'm fine! Just leave me alone already!" Hilda turned away to storm off but Rio grabbed her arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She attempted to pull herself free but Rio's grip was too strong

"Hilda I'm not going to let it go. Now tell me!"

"Fine I'm afraid!" Hilda's yell echoed of the metal walls of the ship and it was a miracle the entire crew didn't come running to see what was going on.

"Afraid of what?" he asked as he released her. "Hilda I'm your knight. Whatever it is you can tell me." Hilda turned away and covered her face. It was now or never.

"But that's just it," she admitted. "You're not just my knight. Rio you're...you're my prince."

"What?"

"When we met," Hilda explained, "I was having the worst day of my life. Momma had replaced me. I had abandoned Arzenal. It was like the world was telling me I had no place and that I was better off dead. So when those police attacked me...I didn't care if they killed me. And then you appeared. You picked me up and protected me. And it made me want to live...just so I could know who and why." She squeezed her shoulders and her mouth suddenly became very dry. "But you're not just MY prince. The command staff, Ersha, Maggie, even the Inspector of all people; I think they all fell for you a little. I don't really blame them. When you're a Norma you're told everyday of your life that you don't matter. That you can never have the same happiness as humans because nobody cares if you live or die. But then you come along. You care. And we dare to have hope." Hilda turned back to him and felt like she was about to cry. "And I know it's selfish, because that's just the way you are, but I wish you were only that way with me. Because it feels like I'm competing with everyone ese for you." Rio didn't answer and Hilda laughed as she wiped her eyes.

"God I feel like such an idiot. The whole world's about to end. We could die tomorrow and I'm worried about something so trivial. I'm supposed to be in charge but..."and Hilda was cut off when Rio suddenly grabbed her and pulled her against him. One arm wrapped around her back while his other hand cupped her cheek and Hilda barely had time to cry out before he bent down and kissed her. Hilda's eyes exploded in surprise and she reflexively tensed to push him away. But as his warmth spread through her, Hilda relaxed and leaned into him. It was fierce and hungry, but also gentle and assuring.

"So what's wrong with being a little selfish?" he asked as he pulled away. "And there's nothing trivial about it. Hilda, before I met you I never put much stock in my future. There was my mission and nothing else. But now, I've got something more. For the first time in years, I have something to aim for. I don't know what the future holds for me. All I do know is...I don't want it if you're not with me." He then flashed that ridiculous grin of his. "Or at least until I see how their apple pie measures up to yours." As much as she wanted to hit him for that, Hilda couldn't help smiling as her shell broke apart and tears of joy ran down her face.

"You...you dork." Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hilda pulled herself up to kiss him again as his arms went back around her. The entire ship could be watching them and she wouldn't have cared.

* * *

Around the bend, a pair of eyes watched the two youngsters with great satisfaction. When he had heard Hilda yell, Boss had rushed toward the voice expecting some kind of trouble. Instead, he found Hilda and Rio engaged in a spat of some kind. As he wondered if he needed to intervene, Hilda finally confessed and Rio responded with a kiss as Boss smiled in approval.

"Would you leave them alone," someone told him. Boss looked behind him and saw Jasmine standing with her arms crossed. "The last thing those two need is some old letch spying on them."

"I'm just making sure my advice was heeded," Boss told her. "You know, when I first met him, Rio was just a skinny, angry kid. I saw a lot of myself in him. This world had taken everything from him and he was itching for payback. I gave him a better outlet for all that pain and now look at him. He's become a real man."

"We really have Sarah to thank for that," Jasmine reminded him. "It was because of her that Rio overcame humanity's prejudice. She believed in him. And in the end she was right. Now we just have to ensure their story doesn't end here." Boss nodded and leaned against the wall.

"An end to the fighting," he mused. "I never though it would come. I've been doing this for so long I'm not sure what to do with myself afterwards."

"You used to be an architect right?" she asked. "Without the threat of the World of Mana you could even resettle your original colony. Zion's population is going to grow with all the Norma the Network has liberated. Someone's going to have to build homes, businesses. You'd be busy for quite a while."

"Work is good," Boss admitted. "But it takes more than that to make a life." Jasmine smiled and came forward to rest her head on his broad shoulder.

"Well," she suggested. "Maybe you could find someone to share it with." She walked off and Boss turned around just in time to see a red ponytail vanish down another corridor. Since it seemed he wasn't needed after all, Boss turned to follow after Jasmine.

After all, he couldn't let the youngsters have all the fun.

* * *

After their tears had dried, Ersha and the others climbed back onto her bunk. To her left, Vivian sat with her head on Esha's shoulder while on her right, Cynthia had curled up with her head resting in Ersha's lap. To her relief, Vivian had explained that most of the kids from Arzenal had gotten out and were taken under the protection of Rio's friends in the Network. She was also glad Cynthia had someone to look out for her when she chose to stay. Whoever this Rhino was Ersha hoped she could meet and thank him for everything he did. At the moment, Vivian was telling her about her adventure in the DRAGONs' world, meeting Salamantis-though Ersha doubted that was her right name-and reuniting with her mother.

"I'm happy you found your family," she said, even if it meant Vivian no longer needed her

"Ersha," Vivian said. "You don't really want to die do you?" Ersha frowned and shook her head.

"I don't know," she answered. "I did a horrible thing to you and the others. And in the end I couldn't even protect the children."

"But it wasn't your fault!" Vivian cried. "That Embryo guy...he's the one who brainwashed you and the others! They're still our friends!"

"Embryo may have manipulated me but I was the one who chose to follow him. And I'm not so sure that Salia and Chris are able to break off on their own."

"We have to try. I promised my Mom that when I came back, I'd bring all my friends to meet her. I want to be able to live with her and everyone else." Ersha looked to her and while she doubted it would be that easy, Vivian's innocence and sincerity were so refreshing to her after the cruelty she had experienced.

"You still want me in your life?" she asked. "Even after all I've done?"

"Of course. We're friends aren't we?" Ersha smiled as her vision once more blurred with tears as she tightened her arm around her.

"Vivian...thank you." Looking down to Cynthia, Ersha gently stroked the sleeping child's orange hair. _This is alright isn't it?_ she wondered. If she died, Cynthia would be all alone without anyone to take care of her. She and Ersha were the only ones left. Someday, Ersha would go to wherever the kids had gone and apologize to them.

But for now, she decided to live.

* * *

How many times had they done it? How long had they done it? Ange had lost all track of time as she and Tusk lay atop the blanket and stared at the starlit sky above them, the cool tropical night air caressing their bare skin. "It's pretty," she said.

"Even more than before," he agreed.

"You know, I tried to kill myself."

"What?"

"No one should go through this life alone," she told him. "We need other people. People to fight with. People to hold on to."

"You read that huh?" he asked as Anged turned towards him.

"So what happened? Did you come back from the dead or what?"

"It was Rio. He stayed behind after the fight and rescued me."

"I'll have to thank him when we get back to the ship." Rising up, Ange leaned on her elbow as the other began brushing Tusk's shaggy bangs. "So tell me. Did I do a good job?"

"Oh yeah," he sighed. "I can die happy now."

"Dummy," she smiled. "This is only the start." A sudden light spread across her face and Ange looked up to see the sun rising above the island's sole mountain. She and Tusk both sat up as the dawn spread over the island and the darkness fled the light. "It's strange, I feel like I've been reborn. Come to think of it, that creepy stalker Embryo said he wanted us to destroy the world and rebuild it."

"He did huh?"

"But I told him no. Because I love this world. It can be screwed up and sometimes painful, but it's also beautiful and full of wonder. I'll always love it." Putting his arm around her, Tusk pulled her against his chest and Ange sighed at the soothing feel of his heartbeat.

"I'll be with you always and forever," he promised.

"Then let's go save this world together," Ange said. "I don't want Momoka's sacrifice to be for nothing."

"Oh," Tusk cringed, "right."

"What's wrong?" Ange asked. When they returned to the cave, she saw just what he had forgotten.

"Good morning," Momoka greeted them. "Allow me to present today's breakfast. We have smoked mullet, mushroom potage, and wild boar with homemade grape sauce. Personally I recommend the potage. It's been simmering for 12 whole hours."

"12 hours huh?" Tusk mumbled. Ange meanwhile could only stare.

"Wait," she said. "Momoka...how...why...?" Reaching behind her, Momoka displayed a frying pan with a bullet lodged in the skillet.

"It's a good thing Sir Tusk had a spare. This one's completely useless for cooking now." Ange snickered, then began to laugh as she ran forward and threw her arms around her.

"Momoka, you're the best head maid ever!"

"Oh wow! Thank you Princess!" Before they could sit down to eat however, thunder rumbled in the distance. Something about its pitch didn't seem right to Ange so they all went down to the cove for a look. If in the distance, the sky was beginning to darken and lightning flashed as if a hurricane had formed. Only there were no feeder bands radiating out from it.

"It's the dimensional merger," Tusk said. "It's starting. We'd better get back to the _Aurora_. But we'll need Villkiss first."

"I'm on it," Ange replied. Kissing her mother's ring for luck, Ange lifted her hand and the jewel began to shine with a light of its own. "Come to me Villkiss."

* * *

According to the sensors in the Dawn Pillar, the final stages of the merger had finally begun. Already, space-time distortions were beginning to form in scattered pockets around the world as the barrier between the two universes began to break down. By Embryo's calculations, less than 10 hours to go and then he could begin building a new and better world. He just had one final task to complete beforehand.

Suddenly, sensors in the Chamber of Aura triggered an alarm and Embryo rushed off to investigate. Just as he anticipated, when he arrived Villkiss had disappeared from its place on the control ring. "So it begins," he mused. "Come to me Ange. I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

The feel of warm soft lips on his own pulled Rio from his dream as he opened his eyes and smiled at the angelic creature lying on top of him. "Hey," Hilda whispered. "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not complaining." Hilda settled back against him and buried her face in his throat, her long red hair spreading over them like a blanket.

"You'd better not." Rio wrapped one arm around her back while his other hand began stroking her hair, relishing the feel of her naked body against his. "So tell me," he said. "How was it?" Hilda hummed as she stretched herself along his length.

"It's different," she admitted. "But I think I can learn to get used to it." _I'd say you more than got used to it_ , Rio thought. For their second round, Hilda had ravaged him almost as fiercely as Ange had done to Tusk.

"Hilda," he said, "there's something I didn't mention in my report. It's not that I was hiding it. I just wanted to wait until we were alone."

"We're alone now. What is it?" Rio told her of how the Light of Mana had faded away when he and Momoka found Tusk, how he had almost broken his promise to her regarding the Dracunium pills, and how Momoka had offered to try in his place. "In the last few seconds I almost did but Momoka finally managed to harness the Light of Aura just in time." Hilda didn't answer and when he looked down, she seemed deep in thought.

"I would have understood why," she finally said. "I can imagine how much it would hurt Ange to lose him. Still, I'm glad you didn't."

"It was the first time I ever hesitated to act. The thought of betraying your trust was just too painful."

"And that's why you have it," she sighed. The two quietly snuggled against each other until Hilda spoke up. "So what happens now? With us I mean."

"Honestly I'm not sure," he told her. "There's a lot we have to think about. A lot we have to decide."

"If we live that long," she commented. "And only if we win. I don't regret this. But I don't want this to be the only time either. Rio, promise me you'll come back." Rio hummed and tightened his hold on her.

"The only way either of us can do that is if we don't fight. And I don't think either of us is prepared to do that." Hilda didn't say anything but Rio knew she agreed with him and his hand began caressing her cheek."I can promise you this though. I am going to fight like hell to live through this so I can come back to you. If Embryo expects me to die he's going to have to bleed for it. Does that work?" Hilda raised her head off his chest and sighed as she reached up to grasp his hand and further nuzzle into its palm.

"Yeah. I guess you have to. After all you're my knight."

"No," he told her. "I want to because I love you." Hilda didn't respond. Instead, she pulled herself up to kiss him and he hummed in pleasure. Shifting her position, Hilda straddled him as she pushed herself up and the blanket slid down her beautiful body to pool around her hips.

"Okay," she said. "My turn." Rio ran his hands across her toned stomach and hips, making Hilda stretch and sigh when someone banged on the hatch.

"Rio!" Kat's voice called. "You and Hilda need to get to the bridge right now!" Hilda's eyes widened in surprise before she buried her face in her hand. Knowing Kat she had probably told half the ship by now. Rising to a sitting position, Rio cradled Hilda against him and kissed the bridge of her nose.

"We'll continue later," he promised. "So let's make sure we both survive this." Following a quick change of clothes, Rio and Hilda arrived at the briefing room where the others were waiting for them.

"We picked it up about five minutes ago," Boss told them. "The first one was over the Galian capital. Then others began popping up all over the world."

"Embryo," Salamandinay nodded. "The merger has begun."

"What about the refugees?" Rio asked.

"The main fleet is keeping their distance," Jasmine answered. "A tempest has formed between them and us so we won't be able to call for backup. Fortunately the _Badgiruel_ and _Ramius_ made it through in time and are about to enter the mouths of their designated rivers."

"So how do we stop it?" Rosalie asked.

"Judging by the gravitational fluctuations," Salamandinay answered, "and the perimeter of the space-time distribution based on lepton radiation intensities, the epicenter is the Tower of Dawn. By my estimate, we have 8 hours before the dimensional barrier comes crashing down. We must free Aura before then if we are to have any chance of saving life in both worlds."

"You're not really going to still wait for Ange are you Hilda?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course not," she answered. "After all, we can't wreck the world order if that guy destroys it first." With Hilda at the head, the group departed the briefing room for the bridge. "Girls," she told the command staff, "set sail for Misurugi. Our target is the Dawn Pillar."

"Ma'am," Olivier announced, "we've got a transmission coming in. I'll put it through." Static played over the loudspeaker only to be replaced by a familiar voice.

"Come in Aurora. This is unit Ange. I've locked on to your beacon. Prepare to receive two vessels."

* * *

Word had spread quickly through the ship. Ange was alive and had returned with both Momoka and someone called Tusk. After a shower and smoothing out her uniform, Emma Bronson took a deep breath and headed for the launch bay. It still felt strange to not be able to use the Light of Mana but now that she accepted the truth, Emma supposed she'd have no choice but to adapt. By the time she arrived, Ange and her two companions had already landed. Momoka had ridden in on back of Villkiss with Ange who was dressed in a pink rider suit while a young man whom Emma guessed to be Tusk was piloting an Arquebus in the same color. No sooner had they disembarked then Hilda and the others rushed forward to greet them.

"Ange, Tusk!" Hilda called.

"What the hell took you so long?" Rosalie cried.

"I hope you're ready," Rio told her. "We've got a hell of a fight ahead of us." Ange looked to him and her eyes filled with tears before rushing forward to throw her arms around him.

"Thank you," she said. "You really are a good friend. Even if you are sometimes an insufferable ass."

"That Arquebus looks familiar," Jasmine commented.

"It's my mothers old unit," Tusk answered. "Boss brought it back to me after the first Libertus. I've been maintaining and upgrading it ever since." _No sense prolonging this_ , Emma thought. Taking a deep breath, Emma stepped out of the corridor towards them.

"Hello everyone," she said. "I'm glad to see you've returned safely."

"Oh Ms. Emma," Momoka said. "I see you look a lot better than before." Emma blushed as she thought back to how she had acted.

"I've decided there were better uses of my time," she remarked and snapped to attention. "I would like to make a request to join Libertus. I've seen the truth about the world and the Light of Mana and I can no longer pretend to abide it. That is...if you'll have me." Maggie smiled and offered her hand.

"We need all the help we can get. Besides, it would be too boring without you." Emma frowned in annoyance but ultimately accepted the improper doctor's hands. Ange meanwhile had finally noticed the black, orange trimmed unit sitting along the edge of the launch deck.

"Hey isn't that...?"

"It is," someone answered. From out of the same corridor Emma had just walked out of, Ersha appeared with her head bowed. The pinkette had changed into her old Arzenal uniform while Vivian and Cythia walked alongside her. "Ange...I want you to know just how sorry and ashamed I am for what I did." Ange's expression told she had an idea as to what had made Ersha defect to them and nodded.

"I'm glad you're back," Ange told her. "And with another Ragna-mail, we just might..."

"No!" Esha suddenly said. "I'm sorry Ange. I'll do whatever I can to help but I will never pilot that machine again."

"I understand."

"Much has changed but out of change comes growth." Behind Hilda and the others, Salamandinay approached with Naga and Kaname.

"You're here too?" Ange beamed.

"We have established a pact between our foces," Salamandinay explained. "I trust that is satisfactory to you."

"You bet. I'm looking forward to fighting together."

"Then the time is upon us at last," Salamandinay continued. "Let us fight to protect both of our worlds." Ange simply shook her head.

"No Sala," she said. "I honestly don't care about that. I just can't stand the thought of that scumbag getting what he wants. That good enough?"

"Works for me," Boss smirked.

"Lady Angelise," someone said. Behind Salamandinay, Lizardia had appeared. The former accomplice of Emperor Julio I sported an ashamed look as she looked away from Ange. "I...am sorry. I won't bother to ask your forgiveness."

"Momoka told me that you were the one who told her how to find me," Ange said. "Thank you. Now let's go wipe that smug jerk out."

"Lady Angelise," Lizardia whispered as Ange suddenly began looking around.

"Hey, where's the Commander?" she asked.

"You're looking at her," Hilda replied.

"Why? What happened to Jill?"

"Let's go see her. I'll tell you on the way." Emma watched as Hilda and Ange walked off together while Rio came up to her and offered his hand.

"Look," he told her. "I know we didn't meet under the best of circumstances but if possible, I'd like to start over." Emma looked to him and sighed as she accepted it. All things considered, she supposed she couldn't blame him for only doing what he had to. _I suppose it wasn't meant to be_ , she realized.

"I'd like that," she said as her fingers nervously tapped together. "By the way, did I...say or do anything embarrassing while I was 'under the weather.'"

"No," Rio shook his head. "Not at all."

"Oh thank heavens."

* * *

As if Jill wasn't in a foul enough mood already, now she was being visited by the last person she had ever wanted to see. Before her, Ange stood proud and straight and still as disrespectful as before while Hilda watched from the hatchway. "I see you made it back one piece."

"Yeah, I had a lot of help." Jill grunted and tapped her cigarette onto the ashtray on her office coffee table.

"Are you here to laugh at me?" she asked.

"No," Ange answered. "I have a feeling enough people have laid into you about what a stupid thing you did. Then again, you could have saved everyone a lot of trouble if you just admitted Embryo raped you."

"If you want to pick a fight," Jill growled as she stood up, "I'd be more than happy to offer you a rematch."

"Hardly. I need to ask you something. How can I kill Embryo? Every time I tried he just pops back up like it never happened. Tusk told me that what we've seen so far is just his shadow so where is he really then?" Jill lit a fresh cigarette and took a long drag.

"Somewhere beyond space and time," she finally answered. "That's where his real body is. I couldn't reach it before but since you've fully awakened Villkiss you might be able to make it take you there."

"Thank you," Ange said. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Nothing," Jill said. "Hilda is commander now. Libertus is her responsibility."

"That's not good enough!" Ange yelled as she grabbed the collar of Jill's cloak. "Do you have any idea how many people have suffered because of your stupid desire for revenge?"

"What do you expect me to do?" she asked. "I failed the first time and thanks to you I couldn't even make it right the second."

 **SMACK**

The impact of Ange's palm across Jill's cheek echoed around the room and Jill stared at her in disbelief. "Do you know who got me out of there?" Ange asked. "It was Salia. She knows Embryo doesn't care about her but because you discarded her she's desperate to hold on to him. I'm not going to just pretend that it's not your fault. Alektra Maria von Loewenhurz!" Their business settled, Ange and Hilda departed and Jill was left with the sting to both her face and her pride.

* * *

Hilda still couldn't believe what she had just seen. Sure she and Rosalie had tackled the Commander during her insurrection but to see someone actually slap and scold her like a misbehaving child. "You sure scared the hell out of her," she commented.

"I just want her to take responsibility for all the damage she's done. " _Always a princess huh? Hilda thought._

"You know, we're pretty different. You, Jill, Boss, Sala...you're all natural leaders. The kind of people who can make snap decisions without second guessing yourself. So I was thinking...maybe you should be in charge."

"Huh?"

"You still have issues with people telling you what to do right? Well if you're Commander that pretty much solves the problem."

"I guess you have a point," Ange agreed. "But are you sure?"

"Hey, all this responsibility isn't my style. I'd rather be charging in and kicking ass. Besides, you know how selfish Rio is. If he goes out there he's going to want to try and be everyone's shield. If I'm not out there to keep him in line he'll just get himself killed." Ange hummed and crossed her arms.

"So how was it?"

"Huh? What do you mean? How was what?" Ange frowned as she reached up to pinch Hilda's cheek.

"Don't play dumb with me. Did you and Rio do it or not?" Hilda blushed and angrily shoved Ange's hand away.

"So what if we did! What the hell business is it of yours?" Ange smiled and giggled.

"Good. Take it from me. You don't want to go through this life with regrets." Hilda stared at her and cracked a smile as the two girls laughed together. A month ago, she never would have though Ange of all people would turn out to be one of her best friends.

* * *

It had started with the loss of the Light of Mana. Then the skies began to darken with rainless clouds. Finally, twisters descended to meet those which rose for the earth, forming columns of twisting vortexes that slowly began to expand. Those that were unfortunate enough to be near them were sucked away immediately while those caught in their path were fused into the rubble, creating twisted amalgamations of flesh and stone. All across the world, a humanity already driven to panic by the loss of Mana erupted into anarchy as riots broke out over what supplies and shelter they could find. Helpless and frightened, their once peaceful and prosperous society collapsed as self-preservation took precedence over everything.

Across space and time, Aura Midgardia, high priestess of the Children of Aura, watched as her own world was slowly being consumed by the destruction of the dimensional barrier. In the skies bordering the vortex that loomed over their city, males of the Vivel clan projected their lightning blasts in a desperate effort to hold it back, only to be sucked in by the gravitational vacuum.

"Everyone fall back," she ordered. "Take shelter in the shrine."

Back in the world of Mana, far out to sea, a cluster of ships had gathered to find whatever sanctuary they could from the catastrophe. Unlike the rest of civilization, the men and their dozens of female passengers, though frightened and confused, remained calm and collected. The Network had learned long ago to function without Mana and the Norma refugees had never used it before. On the bridge of the _Mirai_ , Bootleg reviewed their situation with the captains of the other ships.

"From what Boss told me, Embryo's plan has less than four hours to complete. He, the _Badgiruel_ and the _Ramius_ , and the Norma of Arzenal are going to make a final assault before that happens. Their target is the Dawn Pillar."

"That's cutting it pretty close," the captain of the Mikamura commented. "Can't we send some of our Para-mail to help?"

"The twister over the Yamato Archipelago has expanded too wide. Even if they could get around it safely they wouldn't make it in time." At his command console, Bootleg sent a transmission to the other ships. "We need to follow a course north-northwest to this destination. That's where we'll have the longest amount of safety."

"Back to Neo-Zion then," said the captain of the _Darlian_.

"But won't we be trapped with no way out?" asked the captain of the _Sayla_.

"We're already trapped," Bootleg pointed out. "All we can do is try to stay alive until Boss and the others win."

* * *

In the shadow of the Dawn Pillar, another individual was monitoring the progress of the merger. Standing before a massive strategy table, Embryo surveyed the defenses he had erected. The automated ships would hardly be much of a hindrance to Alektra. However, a direct attack seemed too obvious for her. The rivers to the west and northeast of the city bore watching. If the Network had sent any vessels to help her, that would be their most likely points of entry. Behind him, Salia, Dark, and the remaining members of his personal guard stood waiting his orders. Ersha had yet to return from her mission. Either she had failed and had run away, had been shot down, or had betrayed him. Either way it didn't matter to Embryo. She was beginning to outlive her usefulness anyway.

"It won't be long now," he told them. "Until the merger is complete, protect the Dawn Pillar at all costs."

"Sir yes sir!" they saluted.

* * *

In less than an hour, the attack would begin. From an observation window, Tusk watched the sea as it passed by. The waters were strangely empty. He hadn't seen a single fish since he first looked out. The only creatures he could see were stationary animals like anemones and deep water corals as well as entire mobs of slow moving urchins and starfish. All of whom were heading in the opposite direction of Misurugi. _They know something's wrong_ , he realized. _They can sense what Embryo's doing and are trying to escape._ It wasn't just humanity that Embryo threatened. It was plants, animals, life itself. If they couldn't stop the merger, it would all vanish.

"Hey, you okay?" Tusk looked over his shoulder and saw Ange standing behind him.

"Yeah just thinking. You know, Salamandinay told me that Aura means light. Which is funny because that's what Aurora means as well." Ange nodded as she stepped forward to join him at the window as Tusk put his arm around his lover's shoulder. "I guess that means we're going to bring light back to the world."

"I hope so," Ange said.

"Hey we'll be fine," he assured her. "I'll look out for you I promise."

"You always do," she smiled. "I just wish there was something I could do in return."

"Just don't get hurt okay."

"That's not enough," she told him. Tusk pursed his lips as he thought it over.

"Well," he finally said, "if you could give me a lucky charm of some kind that would be nice."

"Lucky? But I don't..."and Ange suddenly blushed.

"What's wrong?"

"Turn around. Just do it!"

"Oh. Okay." Tusk did as he was told but from the corner of his eye, he could see Ange's shadow on the deck. It looked like she was pulling down...no that was impossible.

"Here," she said as something was slipped into his pocket.

"Whoa," he gasped. "It's so warm."

"Shut up!" she cried. "Now you can't look at it. And you'd better give it back to me after the fight!" Still blushing, Ange ran off and Tusk's hand wandered over his pocket. _I guess that proves that they're lucky_ , he thought.

* * *

Finally, the coast of Misurugi loomed before them. Throughout the _Aurora_ , crewmembers both human and Norma readied themselves. On the bridge, Ersha had been assigned to their secret weapon while Emma took her seat at the engine monitor and Spider worked the sensors. With Jasmine at the wheel, Boss took the Command chair, having been assigned by Ange to be CO of the _Aurora_ in her absence. In the kitchen, Momoka readied trays of rice balls for the crew. It would be a long battle and they'd need their energy. Mei, Rhino, and the rest of the armorers prepared themselves for any mechanical emergency that might happen while in the locker room, Ange looked over the pilots that would be joining her in the assault. Instead of her usual flight suit, Ange had opted to continue using the pink one that had belonged to Tusk's mother.

"Here's the plan," she told them. "Vivian; you, Kat, Kamaitachi, and the rookies will hold back to protect the _Aurora_ from those flying disc things."

"Pyrethroids," Rio corrected.

"Whatever," Ange replied. "The rest of us will proceed to the Dawn Pillar. When we face Embryo, Salia, and the others, you'll keep them busy while Sala and I infiltrate the Dawn Pillar and rescue Aura. We have less than an hour before the merger is complete. So we have to free Aura before then."

"Attention all crew," Boss broadcast over the PA. "Enemy fleet detected. Aurora will breach in less than five minutes."

"You heard the man," Ange ordered. "Everyone to your Para-mail."

"Yes Ma'am!" The assault team's units were already waiting for them on the launch deck while the defense team's Para-mail were just coming up from the lower hanger. Climbing aboard Villkiss, Ange opened a channel and hailed the bridge.

"Olivier I need you to connect Villkiss's radio to the PA system." There was one last thing she had to do before the fight began.

"Right away commander." A low whine came out of the speaker and Ange readied herself.

"Everyone, this is Commander Ange. We are about to begin our attack on the Dawn Pillar. This is what Libertus always should have been. The Norma who were rejected by the world. The DRAGONs who were once our enemies. The Ancient Folk who lost their world. And the renegade humans who have chosen to fight alongside us. We've all suffered because of Embryo and we've come together to save the world. We may have different reasons but we all share the same goal. So let's fight to win and live on. Because we've decided to. Because living in fear just to roll over and die is no way to live. Not for me. Not for anyone. I call this mission Last Libertus. We can beat anyone. Even God. We will kill him. We will win. Nothing less than that is acceptable!"

* * *

Alone in her quarters, Jill stared at the picture of Istvan she had kept. A torn edge ran along the left side from where she had ripped Vanessa's half off long ago. She could still see them kissing whenever she thought of them. And of Tusk, the little boy Vanessa had bore for Istvan who had inherited his father's spirit and his mother's heart. From the corridor outside, cheers from both the Norma and the Network erupted throughout the ship from Ange's speech. There was once a time she had felt the same way, before she had failed everyone she had cared about. It was a mistake she seemed to keep on repeating. First with Istvan and then Salia. Was suffering and sorrow the only legacy she would leave to the world? Is that all her life would amount to? Jill's fist clenched around the memento and hurled the crumpled photo in the trash can.

 _Tusk told me his father had a saying_ , Ange had said during their fight. _Nobody really knows what's right or wrong. It's a shame he never said that to you because he'd definitely find what you're doing to be wrong._

As much as she loathed to admit it, Ange was right.

 _(Want to see what Rio and Hilda did? Go to my profile page and check the M-rated bonus chapter.)_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **ON YOUR OWN TWO FEET**

 _(Fall semester just started so I'm afraid updates won't be as quick as they were for the last few chapters. I will try to maintain a cycle of every few weeks though.)_

It wouldn't be long now. Less than 50 minutes before the merger was complete and the new world would begin. A world better and far more beautiful than either of its predecessors. At the foot of his strategy table, Embryo surveyed the most recent data from the pillar's scanners. With the aid of his reaching stick, Embryo pulled the pirate ship figurine towards the coast of Misurugi where the automated fleet lay waiting. Further inland, his four black angels and one black dragon stood as the last line of defense for the castle and the treasure kept within.

"It's time," he smirked. "I've played my hand. How will you play yours?"

* * *

"Enemy fleet has opened fire!" Spider warned. "Aerial torpedoes coming in range in five seconds."

"Firing cryo torpedoes," Pamela confirmed. From the lower bow of the Aurora, six warheads were launched as dozens of bombs plunged into the water and raced towards them. Just before they could crash into each other, the cryo torpedoes detonated and the sea froze into a wall of ice that the incoming barrage crashed into.

"Seems like Embryo's arranged a little welcome party for us," Jasmine joked as the ship passed unharmed through the scattered remnants of its barrier.

"Well then let's not be ungracious guests," Boss answered. "Surface and prepare to fire." Along the bridge window, the surface of the sea fell away as the _Aurora_ breached. "Time to return the favor. Give them both barrels."

"Yes sir," Ersha said. "Activating weapons systems. CWIS online and scanning for targets. Absolute Zero Cannon charged to 44%. Deploying weapons now." Along the aft hull, the landing pad slid open to reveal the 34 tube missile battery which discharged its payload to rain down on the fleet. The surface of the sea ignited in flame as the first wave of drone ships sunk in twisted hunks of burning metal. On the _Aurora's_ nose, a forward panel slid open and a dual beam turret rolled forward.

"Vulture, fire at will," Boss ordered.

"I'm on it," Vulture confirmed. The forward turret shifted position on its mount and dual lances of emerald death shot across the water, each one scoring a hit on the command towers of the fleet's second wave.

"We're approaching the coast," Boss announced. "Tell all pilots to prepare for launch. We're taking to the sky."

"You heard the man," Jasmine ordered. "Shift to flight mode, set engine output to 80% and ready the Quantum field." Along the _Aurora's_ port and starboard aft, a pair of wings folded out from the hull. Beneath these wings, the sea swirled and spread out from the ship as the anti-gravity repulsors pushed against the natural gravity of the world and the _Aurora_ lifted off into the sky. Once clear of the water, the air around it shimmered as the Quantum field encased the ship in its protective bubble.

* * *

Embryo frowned as he waved his reaching stick and cleared the ship figurines from the map. _Barging in through the front door_ , he mused. _Not very subtle Alektra._ From across the table, Embryo pushed a pile of coins towards the pirate ship when sensors in the Dawn Pillar warned him of two new signals to the west and northeast of the city. _Exactly as expected_ , he thought as he placed two additional pirate ships on the board. Finally, the one he was waiting for made her appearance. Before the flagship of the pirate fleet, Embryo placed another angel figurine. But unlike the ones guarding the castle, this one was white.

"I think I've had watched enough," he decided. "It's time for me to join in the game."

* * *

"Ange!" Boss called over the P.A. "We've got incoming at twelve o'clock. Move in to intercept. Vulture will give you cover fire from the forward beam turret."

"10-4! Ange squad...launch as soon as the doors open." The bay doors spread apart and Villkiss shot out alongside Tusk in his mother's Arquebus followed by Susano'o, Hilda and Rosalie, and the three Ryu-shinn-ki. Once they were clear, Kat and Kamaitachi taxied into place alongside Mary and Nonna while just ahead, the already darkened sky turned pitch black as a swarm of Embryo's disc drones rose up before them.

"Set up a suppressive fire!" Ange ordered.

"Just leave it to us!" Rio called. Pulling his Buster Rifle, Rio took center position between the three Ryu-shinn-ki as all four opened fire. Lances of crimson energy streaked across the sky to annihilate scores of the drones with each hit and a path was carved through the swarm. Some of the disks tried to encircle them from behind, but the Aurora's forward beam cannon cut them down before they could close in.

"Incoming from below!" Tusk warned. From the second wave of drone ships, surface to air missiles rose up toward them. In response; Hilda, Rosalie, and Tusk fired a defensive barrage and the space beneath them lit up with dozens of explosions.

"Keep moving!" Ange ordered. "I'll take care of the ships." Diving towards the sea, Ange focused her passion and Villkiss's armor shifted from white to red. Just like with Julio's assault on Arzenal, the missiles impacted harmlessly against Villkiss's energy shield as Ange drew her sword and the extended energy blade began slicing through the ships like wet tissue one after the other.

* * *

"Alright girls!" Vivian said as the defense squad took off. "You two watch Aurora's flank. Leave the forward position to me, Kat, and Kamaitachi! And stay clear of the CWIS!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Mary and Nonna confirmed. Along the edge of the Aurora, six rotary turrets on dorsal and four on ventral rose up from the hull and opened fire on the flying buzzsaws that filled the sky around them. Taking position over the ship's aft, the Rookies shot down any that got too close though several managed to sneak through and self-destruct against the Quantum Field. Meanwhile, the three veterans dove headlong into the swarm. Vivian's boomerang flew through the air to shred every pyrethroid in it's path while side by side, Kamaitachi and Kat cut down scores of the enemies in a revolving tornado of blades and bullets. Still the drones kept coming until on Vivian's console, radar revealed dozens of new contacts.

"Aurora!" a man's voiced called over the radio. "This is Slingshot of the Network Militia. Continue on to the Dawn Pillar. We'll handle the swarm." Explosions rocked the exterior of the swarm and through the resulting gaps, a fleet of Glaives and Arquebus plunged into the pyrethroids and began carving them up from the inside. Further away, rows of Hausers unloaded their weapons in a storm of cannon and rotary gun fire. The sudden surprise attack disrupted the drones' formation and they scattered wildly in all directions

"Allright!" Vivian cheered. "We got 'em on the ropes now!"

* * *

"Boss!" Olivier announced. "I just got a confirmation from the _Badgiruel_. She and the _Ramius_ have launched their Para-mail."

"Confirmation of attack on Pyrethroids!" Pamela agreed. "Ange and the others have cleared the ships and are pressing on to the Dawn Pillar."

"Deploy Absolute Zero Cannon!" Jasmine ordered. From beneath the forward bow, hydraulics chugged to life as the lower hull opened up and the ultimate weapon of the _Aurora_ was revealed. A cryogenic WMD, the Absolute Zero Cannon was the final scientific breakthrough of the Ancient Folk. A massive zero-point energy cannon capable of flash freezing everything in the beam's path with a single shot.

"Rerouting power from the primary engines now," Emma said. "Ersha, be sure to get a steady lock on the Dawn Pillar. We'll only be able to sustain one shot."

"Understood," Ersha nodded. Crossing his hands, Boss frowned as he surveyed the data on the console of the command seat. The battle was going well. Almost too well. The pyrethroids were being held back by the Para-mail with hardly any problem. But even with a Ragna-mail leading the charge it shouldn't be this easy. It had to be a diversion of some kind. It didn't seem like the pyrethroids had left any gaps that a larger force could sneak through so where would the real attack come from?

"Hikaru, Spider," he said. "Keep a close eye on the scanners. If something seems out of place alert me immediately. Olivier, contact the Badgiruel and the Ramius. Tell them to keep their eyes on all surrounding areas. Not just the battle."

"Yes sir!" the crew answered.

"Boss!" Pamela called. "I've got new contacts up ahead. It's the Ragna-mail." On the overhead screen, the Dawn Pillar loomed before them. And hovering between them and it were six units, including both the Hysterica and the horned Para-mail. _Is this what he has planned?_ Boss wondered. _Does he intend to do to us what he did to the Ancient Folk?_

"How long until the Absolute Zero Canon is charged?" he asked.

"30 more seconds," Ersha answered. Already, the Hysterica had deployed its Discord Phasers and was preparing to fire as Ange and Salamandinay took position to fire a counter blast.

"Maintain current course!" Boss ordered. "All hands prepare for shockwave!"

* * *

 _Utae Utae_

 _Ima futatsu no negai wa_

Though the chaos of the battle, a voice could be heard singing. It was a melody Rio had heard from Ange several times before. Only this time it was in a man's voice. _Embryo_ , he realized.

"Ange, Sala!" he called. "He's targeting _Aurora_!"

"We're on it!" Ange answered. "You all just keep those disc things away from us!" Positioning side by side, Villkiss and Enryugo began to glow with a golden light as Ange and Sala began their duet.

 _Hajimari no hikari..._

 _Kaze ni toban El Ragna..._

Forming a protective ring around them, Rio and the others opened fire to hold back the swarm. Finally, all three songs reached their climax and the Discord Phasers erupted with their power. With Ange and Sala side by side, their combined power met Embryo's head on and the swirling vortexes of space-time consumed each other a flash brighter than the sun.

* * *

The resulting shockwave shook the entire ship while aboard the bridge, Ersha and the others had to shield their eyes from to avoid being blinded. "Status report!" Boss barked.

"No damage," Pamela answered. "Quantum field down 12%. Minor course alteration."

"Correcting now!" Jasmine announced as she spun the wheel. "What's the status of the Absolute Zero Cannon?"

"Charge now at 100%," Emma said.

"Then let's not waste our chance," Boss decided. "Tell all Para-mail to get clear. Ersha, prepare to fire on my mark."

"Yes sir," Ersha nodded. On her console, Ersha lined up the targeting sight on the Pillar and tightened her hand on the trigger. _Children_ , she thought. _This one's for you_.

"All units clear!" Olivier confirmed.

"Then let him have it!" Boss yelled. "Drop the shield and open fire!"

* * *

No sooner had Rio and the others gotten clear than a sudden flash from the Aurora's lower bow extended into a massive beam of freezing energy. Moisture caught in the blast condensed into flurries of snow while dozens of pyrethroids were frozen solid before plummeting to the ground. The Dawn Pillar took the beam head on and was encased in a sheet of ice. As they watched, cracks began to appear across the frozen tower, spreading across the surface until the weight of its mass finally overcame its structure and it shattered like fragile crystal. At the pillar's base, Rio caught sight of a group of Misurugi's citizens clustered around the Pillar's base, desperate to find shelter wherever they could. Those that had escaped being frozen alongside the tower were now fleeing in terror from the debris that now rained down upon them. _Don't look away_ , he told himself. _You owe it to them to take responsibility._ It may have been preferable to allowing the entire world to die but the knowledge that defenseless people were dying because of their actions was still a bitter pill. Unfortunately, Embryo and his lackeys had all managed to avoid the blast so the fight was still a long way from over.

"Attention all pilots!" Lizardia hailed. "The main shaft is now exposed. Follow it down to Aura's chamber."

"Understood," Ange said. "Everyone follow my lead." Once more, Villkiss began to glow with destructive red energy as it shifted to flight mode and began to tear through the final wave of pyrethroids between them and their objective.

* * *

From his perch on Hysterica's shoulder, Embryo frowned as he looked upon the destruction wreaked by a single blast of the ship's cannon. All across the grounds of the Dawn Pillar, shards of ice and masonry lay scattered amongst crushed trees and pitted earth. _I wonder how long they've had that_ , he wondered.

"Hey Embryo," Chris suddenly called. "Here they come." Embryo lifted his gaze and smiled. At the head of the enemy formation, Ange was coming right towards him. _I knew you would come back to me_ , he thought. _After all, you are destined to be mine and mine alone_.

"Ladies, take care of them would you."

"Yes Master." Shifting to Destroyer mode; Irma, Tanya, and Chris launched themselves at the incoming Para-mail. "Dark, Salia, just like we planned."

"Understood," Dark gasped. It seemed the aide he had offered Dark was starting to take its toll. Embryo just hoped it wouldn't kill him until after everything was finished.

"Salia," he reminded her, "this is your chance to redeem yourself. Don't waste it."

"I won't Master," Salia said. "Ange won't escape this time."

* * *

"Here they come!" Rio warned. As the last of the Pyrethroids gave way under Ange's charge, the five remaining Ragna-mail and Dark's unit raced to meet their attackers. And on the shoulder of the one unit Hilda recognized as the Hysterica stood a figure in a green suit. _So that's Embryo_ , she realized. _Ugh his smile gives me the creeps. And what's with that hair?_ Irma and Tanya were the first to reach them, their beam rifles drawn and ready to fire.

"Princess!" Naga called. "Leave them to us!"

"Go and find Aura!"

"I shall. Good luck to you both." Breaking off from the main group, Naga and Kaname circled around Irma and Tanya, their arm mounted beam guns forcing their opponents to remain hidden behind their beam shields. Now that the way was clear, the rest of the assault team continued their race for the Pillar when a familiar green trimmed Ragna-mail loomed before them.

"You two again!" Chris groaned.

"Chris!" someone yelled. On Hilda's starboard, Rosalie charged forward and chased Chris down to the ground.

"Rosalie wait!" Hilda cried. But it was no use. Rosalie had already drawn her halberd and had begun furiously hammering the beam shield of Chris's unit. "Rio. Leave Chris to us. You and Tusk stay with Ange and Sala. Make sure they reach the pillar no matter what.""

"Okay. Just be careful." Villkiss and the two remaining units blasted off while Hilda dove earthward, her beam rifle showering Chris with bolts of red plasma as the green trimmed Ragna-mail launched back into the sky with Rosalie and Hilda in hot pursuit.

"You won't win!" Chriss challenged. "Even if it kills me I won't let you stand in Embryo's way." _So you're really ready to die for him huh?_ Hilda thought as her Glaive drew its halberd. _Well I'm ready to live for Rio. Even if I have to kill you to do it._

* * *

In the waters of the river that ran along the western edge of the city, the _Ramius_ kept watch over the battle that raged in the sky above them. From the look of things, they had the edge. Pyrethroids were overwhelming in numbers but when faced with the unexpected, their shared AI had trouble coordinating with each other. Between the frontal assault of the _Aurora_ and the Network flanking them on two sides at once, the drones couldn't adapt and were being taken out on _masse_. From his post on the bridge, Admiral, the ship's CO and head of the Militia following Major's death at Arzenal, divided his attention between the battle and the progress of the space-time storm that was rapidly approaching Misurugi. According to the timer, less than 40 minutes remained before the dimensional merger was complete.

"What's the status on Villkiss and the assault team?" he inquired.

"Sir, Villkiss has entered the airspace over the castle. Units Tusk and Rio are still escorting her. Hysterica, another Ragna-mail, and one Para-mail still remain in their way."

"Hold on," one crewmember spoke up, "isn't that unit..."

"The nightmare of Zion," Admiral nodded. "From what I hear, Rio's fought against him twice already."

"So what's Rio's score?"

"1 out of 2." Far from ideal but it was better than 0. For now, they would just have to put their trust in the strange luck that always seemed to follow Rio around. Suddenly, alarms flared across the bridge. "Report!"

"Sir!" radar announced. "Multiple objects approaching from the eastern sky! _Badgiruel_ reports another wave from the west!" Overhead, the already darkened sky turned black as a second wave of pyrethroids flew in to reinforce their brethren, some attacking the Para-mail, the others diving straight towards the _Ramius_.

"It's a trap!" Admiral yelled.

* * *

"Boss!" Olivier called. "I'm getting a distress signal from both the _Ramius_ and the _Badgiruel_! They're under attack!"

"Enemy confirmed," Hikaru said. "It's another Pyrethroid swarm." So that was what Embryo had up his sleeve.

"Turn this ship around," he ordered. "Tell Vivian and the others to form a defensive barrier. We have to draw attention away from the other ships."

"But what about Ange and the others?" Spider reminded them.

"They can take care of themselves," Jasmine announced. "Emma, start recharging the Absolute Zero Cannon. Ersha, recalibrate for a wide spread. Winter's coming early this year."

* * *

Where only moments ago the Network Militia had been dominating the battle, now they were pushed against the wall by the reinforced swarm. Clustering in groups to keep the pyrethroids from blindsiding them, the Network fighters found themselves besieged on all sides while in the rivers below them, the _Ramius_ and the _Badgiruel_ sprayed the sky with their CWIS in a desperate bid to aid the Para-mail while trying to keep the carriers from being sunk.

"Admiral!" one pilot broadcast. "We just lost Noble squad. We can't keep this up!"

"Just hold on!" Admiral called. "Help is coming your way!" No sooner had he said so then radar picked up dozens of incoming missiles as one section of the swarm was destroyed, scattering them just enough to give the Para-mail room to break free as the bow of the _Aurora_ cut its way through.

"Go on," Kamaitachi told them as his Arquebus began cutting down swaths of drones with each sweep of his swords. Beside him, Kat's Razor fired its assault rifle and submachine gun in a tornado of hot lead.

"You guys head back and refill," she added. "Leave this to us."

"We will. Thanks Wildpack." With the pyrethroids' attention diverted, the Network Para-mail returned to their ships for rearmament, the ones who still had some firepower left providing cover fire for their comrades as the Aurora lowered its Absolute Zero Canon for another shot.

* * *

"Power at 50%," Emma reported.

"Good enough!" Boss said. "Ersha, fire wide spread."

"Yes sir." Ersha pulled the trigger and a cone of zero point energy erupted from underneath the bow. Once again, dozens of pyrethroids froze in midair before dropping to shatter on the ground below.

"Retract and prepare for another shot!" Boss ordered just before a sudden impact rocked the ship and threw it off balance. "Status report!"

"A group of pyrethroids snuck in from the rear," Ersha answered. "The Absolute Zero Cannon's completely wrecked."

"We'll do without," Jasmine answered. "Just get that shield back up."

* * *

Throughout the hanger, Armorers rushed back and forth as they hurried to prepare for rearmament. "Get those supplies ready!" Zhao Mei ordered. "Vivian and the others are going to run out of ammo soon." Suddenly, an explosion from the lower hull rocked the entire ship. Crates of ammo fell from their stacks and sent the armorers fleeing for their lives. However, one small figure lost her balance and tripped, leaving her right in the path of one of the falling crates.

"Cynthia!" Rhino yelled. The big man rushed to save her but he was too far away. He'd never reach her in time. Cynthia cried out in fear when a tall figure in a black rider's suit rushed by and grabbed her, leaping clear before the box could crush them both.

"You okay?" Jill asked. Cynthia opened her eyes and stared wide eyed at the one who had saved her.

"Commander?" Zhao Mei gasped as Jill handed Cynthia to Rhino.

"Forgive me," she said as Maggie ran up to them. "I've been acting like a coward. Do you have it?" Maggie frowned as she handed over the ring Ersha had surrendered when she defected. Ersha's Ragna-mail was taxied into position as Jill put on the ring and climbed on to hail the bridge. "Jasmine, I need the launch bay doors open."

"So you're going out then?" Jasmine asked. "About time you got off your ass."

"Bay doors opening now," Pamela announced. Before Jill could launch, Maggie suddenly called out to her.

"Hey Jill! I still haven't forgiven you. So you'd better make it back so I can bitch at you some more." Jill smiled at her and readied to take off.

"Unit Jill launching now!" Lifting off from the launch deck, the orange trimmed Ragna-mail took off at full speed, the Quantum Shield reactivating as soon as she was clear. With the appearance of a new threat, the pyrethroids shifted their attention and closed in. In response, Jill drew both her beam rifle and the assault rifle on her right engine pod, a storm of bullets and energy bolts destroying her would be attackers before they could even get close.

"Whoah," Cynthia said. "Commander Jill is really cool!"

* * *

The Dawn Pillar was so close and now only two obstacles remained. Before them, the Hysterica and the horned Para-mail hovered in their path. Behind them, a second wave of pyrethroids had attacked the Aurora and the Network. _Got to end this now_ , Tusk realized. _The sooner we win the sooner the others can get out of here._

"Welcome home my dear," Embryo said. "I knew you would return to me. You and I are bound by fate." _Oh I'm going to wipe that smile clear off his face and shove it down his throat_ , Tusk vowed.

"Ange keep going!" Tusk said. "Leave these last two to us."

"Okay," Ange agreed. "But don't kill him. I want to get a few shots in on him as well." Ange and Salamandinay hurried on as their opponents raised their beam rifles.

"Oh no you don't!" Tusk opened fire with his underslung RPG launcher and forced the Hysterica to break off its attack to raise its beam shield in defense. In response, the horned unit raised its dual beam rifle and sprayed them with a barrage of rapid fire plasma. "Rio, leave Embryo to me."

"Suits me just fine," Rio answered. "I've got my own score to settle with Dark." The two of them split into a pincer maneuver and their chosen targets separated to intercept. With the engines Mei had upgraded the Susano'o with, Rio weaved around and over his opponent's shots while firing his Buster rifle. In response, the horned Para-mail rocketed forward through the crimson energy barrage for a frontal attack, its sword flashing in an arc as Rio countered with his left pulse blade and the two were sent into a downward spiral. Embryo meanwhile lowered his beam shield and opened fire on Tusk only for the bolts to harmlessly bounce off the solid metal shield on Tusk's left arm. The anti-beam coating the Ancient Folk had developed worked like a charm. And the look of surprise on Embryo's face alone made all the hours Tusk had spent studying the formula worth it. Now he was within striking range so Tusk drew his falchion and Embryo ignited the beam saber on Hysterica's arm to parry.

"You're not getting anywhere near her ever again!" Tusk growled.

"You?" Embryo asked. "How did you manage to survive?"

"I'm the Knight of Ange! It's going to take more than that to kill me!"

"Really? Then let us put to the test how resilient you really are?"

* * *

"We're almost there!" Ange told Salia. "You go in first and I'll back you up!"

"Understood!" Sala confirmed. "Let us hurry to Aura!" Enryugo's nose angled down as Salia dove headlong into the opening of what had once been the Dawn Pillar. Behind them, the others were engaged in keeping Embryo and the others busy. To Ange's relief, despite piloting an older model Para-mail, Tusk actually seemed to be holding his own against the Hysterica. Once she and Sala had freed Aura and stopped the merger, she'd use Villkiss to take her to where Embryo's real body was and finish him once and for all. _Wait a minute_ , she realized. _Naga and Kaname are dealing with Irma and Tanya, Hilda and Rosalie have Chris, Tusk and Rio have Embryo and Dark. So what happened to Salia?_ As if in response, something flashed overhead and Ange barely had time to draw her sword to block before the blue trimmed Ragna-mail kicked at Villkiss's midsection and sent her freefalling towards the castle.

* * *

From where she rode on the back of one of the castle maids, Sylvia held on to the servant's shoulders as she was carried through the darkened hall. "Don't worry Lady Sylvia," the one named Sakura assured her. "We'll find someway to escape." When the Light of Mana had faded away, all of the other servants had abandoned the castle in terror. All except for Sakura who had hidden in the eastern wing. When Sylvia's chair had failed her however, Sakura had finally ventured out and had spent the last two days carrying her to wherever she needed to go. If it hadn't been for her, who knew what Sylvia's fate would have been. Even Uncle Embryo had abandoned her. Could that foul creature have been telling the truth? No, Sylvia refused to believe it. She had used and manipulated her brother for so long it was only natural she would try to do the same to her.

"I thank you for your service," she told her. "And I promise your loyalty and loyalty shall be amply rewarded." Suddenly, footsteps raced toward them from down the hall. Wondering if the other servants had returned, Sylvia prepared to scold them most severely for abandoning her, only to hold her tongue when the group revealed itself to be a gang of frightened citizens.

"It's Princess Sylvia!" one of them cried as they ran up to them. "Your highness! Please help us!"

"Surely you have a shelter or an escape vehicle!" one woman pleaded.

"Why didn't the government warn us about this!" one man with a rifle yelled.

"But..but I had nothing to do with this!" Sylvia stammered.

"And you think that's an excuse?" another woman yelled.

"Don't just stand there do something!"

"I swear," Sylvia pleaded. "I don't know what is going on! Please just leave me alone!"

"Stop it!" Sakura cried. "How could you pick on Lady Sylvia like this? Can't you see she can't even walk?" Before they could argue any further, something smashed through the wall, the shock knocking Sylvia off of Sakura's back as they both collapsed to the floor.

"Ugh! Damn that Salia!" That voice. Sylvia looked up as the dust cleared and her eyes widened in shock at the sight of none other than Angelise atop one of the machines that had fought Uncle Embryo's personal guard. On the ground between them, Sakura lay on the floor, knocked unconscious by the impact. "Sylvia?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Lady Angelise!" one of the mob said. "Help us please!" Ange looked to the group of peasants and a look of disdain grew on her face.

"Help you?" she asked.

"Please you have to save us," one woman argued. "It's the duty of the royal family to protect us."

"And why should I?" she asked.

"Are you saying you don't even care if we die?"

"Not in the least," she answered.

"Damn you!" the man with the rifle yelled. "You did this didn't you! You and the rest of the Norma scum! You're the reason the Light of Mana went away. We should have killed you when we had the chance!"

"Then do it," she dared. The man raised his weapon to fire when a sudden gunshot echoed through the hall and Angelise's assailant fell back with a bleeding hole in his forehead.

"Anyone else?" she asked. Angelise fanned her gun and the group ran screaming in terror. "Worthless pigs!" she growled. "That's why you'll never be anything more than Embryo's puppets!" Sylvia starred at the dead man before her when Angelise called out to her. "Sylvia, you should leave too. Get as far away from here as you can."

"But..I can't," Sylvia argued. "Don't you remember? You made me fall from the horse. Because of you I can't walk!" The plaster beside her exploded as Ange fired and Sylvia felt her bladder void itself in fear.

"Don't give me that!" Angelise yelled. "I spoke to the royal physician. Your injury healed itself just fine. You were just too lazy to try. Now move! Or do I really have to threaten your life just to get you to stand on your own two feet?" Two more bullets impacted the floor around her and Sylvia's breath froze in her throat as she stared down the barrel of Angelise's gun. _She's going to kill me_ , she realized as she scrambled away, her elbows burning from the friction of pushing against the carpet. _No. I don't want to die! I don't want to die!_ "Now look at yourself," Angelise ordered, her voice much softer. Sylvia turned around and it seemed like the castle hallway had gotten shorter. It was then she noticed the pressure under her feet as she looked down and gasped. She was actually standing. Once the adrenaline wore off however, her knees wobbled under the strain and she leaned against the wall for support. "You see?" Angelise asked. "You can't rely on the Light of Mana anymore so if you want to live you have to learn to be strong." Holstering her gun, Angelise grasped her machine's controls and began to back out of the hole. "Goodby Sylvia. I don't think we'll ever meet again. But even still, I wish you luck." Then she was gone and Sylvia wobbled towards the hole as Sakura finally regained consciousness.

"Lady Sylvia!" she gasped. "Your legs" In the sky above, Angelise's unit began to battle with one of Uncle Embryo's warriors. Even after she had tried to kill her, Angelise had tried to help her when she could have just left her to die. _Sister_ , she thought as the tears began to fall. _Oh sister what have I done?_

* * *

As Salia expected, Ange was too stubborn to die. Well it would have been unfulfilling to kill her that easily. Villkiss pulled free from where it had crashed into the castle and launched back into the sky where Salia was waiting. "You sure took your time."

"I just had one loose end to tie up," Ange replied. "Let's get this over with. I've got better things to do with my time." After all this time Ange was still so arrogant and ungrateful. But once Salia killed her Ange would never take anything from her again.

"Tell me Ange. What do you think it will be like in Master Embryo's new world?"

"What the hell are you going on about now?" Ange snapped.

"Oh wait," Salia added, "you won't be there!" Firing her beam rifle, Salia charged forward as Ange dodged and weaved through her shots. Once she was on top of her, Salia drew her sword and prepared to strike her down when something dashed between them, parrying her strike and knocking Cleopatra back. _What was that?_ she wondered. To her shock, what should appear before her but the Raziya.

"Ersha?" Salia called. "What are you doing?" The hatch opened and Salia frowned as a black ponytail flapped in the wind.

"Not quite," Jill answered. "It's been a while Salia. Let's talk."

"No way!" Ange gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Salia asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just visiting my ex." What did she just say? "Oh you didn't know. Once upon a time, Embryo and I were lovers." Did she not have any shame at all? Did Jill really think she wouldn't see that as another attempt to manipulate her? Or maybe Jill just wanted to take him for herself out of petty jealousy. "You've made your point Salia. Now step aside before I make you."

"I don't answer to you anymore!" Salia yelled. "I am Master Embryo's sword and shield! Salia, the Diamond Rose Captain! And I say you can't see him!"

"So be it then. Ange, continue on towards Aura. I'll handle her."

"Got it. Thanks Jill." Converting to flight mode, Ange flew past her as Salia raised her beam rifle.

"Ange get back here!" Salia yelled. Before she could fire, Jill placed herself between them with her own weapon drawn.

"Hold it Salia. We're not done here."

"If you get in my way you're dead!" she yelled.

"Give it your best shot then." Charging forward, Salia drew her sword and sparks ignited as blade clashed against blade. In the distance, the horizon began to fade into a swirling vortex as space-time storm began to close in on the Misurugi coast.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **TWILIGHT**

Inch by inch, the temporal storm continued its slow advance on Misurugi. Buildings in its path crumbled before the maelstrom of space-time. And among the rubble, pieces of what had once been the citizens of Misurugi sprouted from the crumbled masonry, their flesh molded into the stone like lumps of clay. In the sky above, the battle between Embryo's drones and the joint forces of Arzenal and the Network raged on. Network Para-mail flew in and out of the swarm in a desperate attempt to keep the drones away from the three ships. Aboard the _Aurora's_ bridge, Momoka passed out some of the rice balls she had made with head cook Linda to help the crew maintain their energy.

"Dimensional merger 83% complete," Riza announced. "Lady Salamandinay's unit has just entered the Dawn Pillar. Unit Ange is following after her."

"What about the others?" Boss asked.

"Jill has engaged Salia," Pamela answered. "Tusk is fighting Embryo, Susano'o is fighting the horned Para-mail, units Naga and Kaname against units Irma and Tanya, and units Hilda and Rosalie against Chris. _Ramius_ and _Badgiruel_ report 25% of their Para-mail are either destroyed or incapacitated." In the blindspots of the _Aurora's_ CWIS, the defense team was fighting an uphill battle against the swarm that was rapidly closing in around them. Like a whirlwind of death, Vivian's boomerang arced among the drones, sending any that dodged right into the path of her assault rifle. Beneath the ventral hull, Kat provided cover fire for Kamaitachi whose Arquebus's twin falchions shredded every disk that came within reach. Overhead, Nonna and Mary positioned back to back as they fanned the swarm with both auto and cannon fire while on the bow, guided by Vulture's aim, the forward beam turret took out entire clusters with each shot.

"Damn it there's no end to these things!" Kat cursed. "They keep popping up faster than we can put them down!"

"No time to complain hon!" Jasmine replied. "We can't let any of the ships go down. We're going to need all three to take everyone home."

"Just leave it to us!" Vivian added as she caught her boomerang and launched an RPG that took out three drones at once. "You can call me the exterminator!"

* * *

Embryo wasn't sure if he should be amused or irritated. What made this ape think he could possibly challenge him? From his perch on Hysterica's shoulder, Embryo commanded his unit to pull back. As he hoped, the miserable savage took the bait and chased after him, doing little more than wasting his bullets on Hysterica's beam shield. Dark meanwhile was engaging the pilot of the prototype. The two of them had spiraled towards the ground and were now trading fire low over the remnants of the city. Ange meanwhile had escaped from Sala and had followed the DRAGON princess down to Aura's chamber. Well no matter. There was still plenty of time to collect her before the merger was complete.

"Resistance is futile," he sighed. "There's nothing you can do to keep this world from being purged.'

"Just watch me!" Embryo guessed he shouldn't be surprised. Well it wasn't as if he expected an animal to have enough sense to know when they were defeated. Time to dispose of this pest. Embryo drew his beam rifle and fired at the pink Arquebus but his opponent was more skilled than he expected, weaving and darting in between his shots as he charged forward. Fine then. It would be more fun to tear him apart face to face anyway. Igniting the beam saber on Hysterica's right arm, Embryo met his opponent's charge head on, the blade of energized plasma sparking as it clashed against the specially treated shield and falchion. "Ange and I promised each other that we'd put a stop to you once and for all."

"Poor misguided fool." As if a witless beast like him had a chance with a woman as fine as his Ange. "Ange will be coming with me to the new world. And you will be nothing more than an unpleasant memory. Just like the rest of your kind."

* * *

Rage coursing through her, Rosalie fired her shoulder cannons at Chris only to miss each shot. But that was exactly what she had hoped for. With Chris focused entirely on her, she had failed to notice how Hilda had snuck around to overhead and was now bringing down her halberd right on top of her. Chris raised her beam shield to parry and Hilda maneuvered her beam gun around the edge to shoot Chris at point blank range, only for Chris to spin back and out of danger, using her momentum to roundhouse kick Hilda away.

"Nice try," she smirked. "But you're going to have to do better than that." In response, Rosalie launched an RPG which exploded on Chris's beam shield, blinding her with a smoke cloud as Rosalie drew her own halberd and launched her Glaive forward. Chris drew her own sword as Rosalie closed the distance and the two former friends clashed blade to blade

"Marika needs to rest in peace!" Rosalie snarled. "I don't care what I have to do Chris. I won't stop until you're dead!

"It's her own fault for letting me kill her," Chris shot back. The callousness in her voice shocked Rosalie so much that she failed to notice Chris bringing up her beam rifle.

"Watch out!" Hilda warned. Darting in at the last moment, Hilda tackled Rosalie out of the way before Chris could fire and the three units circled each other as they fired back and forth.

"If people use you and push you around," Chris continued, "then you deserve it because you're weak. That's why I'm glad Embryo helped me toughen up. Now I'll never be kept down by people like you ever again!"

* * *

Rio pushed back against the G-forces as he and Dark's machine continued their downward spiral towards the ground. A shove from Susano'o finally pushed them apart and the horned Para-mail flew low over the city, turning onto its back as it fired another barrage from its dual beam rifle. Rio barrel rolled around the blasts and returned fire, sending bolts of crimson energy from his buster rifle across the sky as Dark's machine continuously jinked out of their way. Catching up to him, Rio returned his main weapon to its rear recharge point before deploying his left pulse blade as he and Dark slammed against each other over the city skyline. The dual beam rifle was brought up once more and Rio broke to a halt as Dark shot past him, the barrage he had meant for Rio blasting into the city below. Rio launched Susano'o upward as he aimed his dual beam buns only to hesitate when he realized their aim had put both Dark and the city in the line of fire. His opponent was quick to capitalize and fired, forcing Rio to raise an Aura shield to defend himself.

"You're weak," Dark growled as he closed the distance. Not wanting to waste any more Aura then he had to, Rio dropped the barrier and parried Dark's attack. "You still can't beat me on your own and even if you did you refuse to do what's necessary to win."

"That's where you're wrong," Rio replied. Bringing up his beam guns, Rio attempted to shoot through the cockpit like before, only for Dark to spin out of the way as Rio spun the other direction, his right pulse blade deployed and shearing off Dark's leg at the knee. Rather than risk another strike, Dark fell back to fire his dual beam rifle. _His attention is focused on my right arm_ , Rio observed. _That's where he expects me to draw my buster rifle_. And that was where he had made a critical mistake. Throwing his left arm behind his back, Rio drew his weapon in a reverse underhand grip, spinning the buster rifle to a firing position and sending a crimson energy blast racing towards Dark's machine. _Got you_ , Rio smirked as the beam impacted head on just before something slammed into Susano'o and sent it flying head over heels backward.

* * *

Salia hadn't expected Jill to giver her this much trouble. It had been years since her former Commander had climbed inside a Para-mail yet she parried every one of Salia's strikes.

"I'm disappointed in you Salia," Jill preached. "I warned you about Embryo and still you allowed yourself to be ensnared. And for what? A Ragna-mail and a fancy title?"

"Master Embryo gave me more than you ever did Alektra," Salia answered. "Power. Recognition. And most of all love! I won't let you take it away just because you're jealous he doesn't want you anymore."

"Do you really believe that? Because let me tell you something Salia. That sick bastard doesn't love anyone but himself. All he does is bait you with what you want only to throw you away when he's done. Or have you not noticed how obsessed he's become with Ange?" Salia's resolve faltered and Jill took advantage to shoulder ram into Cleopatra to knock them apart. "Wake up Salia! You're nothing but his pet. I fell for his lies and he took everything from me!" No, she couldn't stop now. She had to finish this so she could go after Ange. Otherwise she'd be thrown aside again.

"I won't fall for any more of your lies." Launching herself forward, Salia felt tears stream down her face as she lashed out with her sword on Jill's beam shield. "Embryo isn't the one who used me! It was you!"

* * *

This was getting tedious. No matter how many times Embryo lashed out with Hysterica, the poor simple-minded ape refused to accept his place. _Perhaps I should educate him on how just inferior he really is_ , he decided.

"Tell me, what do you really know of Ange?" The Pink Arquebus's attention shifted and Embryo took advantage to put some space between them so he could fire his beam rifle. "Beauty that can never be defiled. The sensuality of a wild beast. Oh I can hardly wait to tame her." The primitive once more closed the distance and sparks flew from where Hysterica's beam saber bounced off the falchion, though for some reason his opponent's attacks had lost none of their focus. "And best of all," he continued, "is the way she looks when she loses control. Your feeble mind could never imagine such a sight." Someone laughed and Embryo to his surprise found it was coming from his opponent.

"Believe me I know all about how Ange looks when she loses control. Hell, I can even tell you how many freckles she has on her inner thigh." What did he say? In his moment of shock, Embryo failed to notice the Arquebus's knee rising up to strike Hysterica's torso. "You don't know the first thing about Ange! She's violent and has a serious temper! But she also loves to laugh and always says what's on her mind! She's the most amazing girl I ever met and you think you can break her? It doesn't matter what power you have. You're still a pathetic excuse for a man!" The falchion thrust toward Hysterica only to be deflected of the beam shield.

"Something is different about you," Embryo observed. "Almost as if..." no, it couldn't be. "Miserable insect! What did you do to her?"

"More like what didn't I do to her? When I found her, she was so happy to see me that we started screwing each other's brains out. And we didn't stop for three whole days!" It was impossible. Ange and this animal? Together? How could she betray him like that?

"You really expect me to believe such obvious lies? As if Ange would allow herself to be tainted by..."

"Believe it asshole. Ange accepted me completely of her own free will. I got to touch the warmest, deepest parts of her that you'll never know. And now I'm no longer afraid. Because after we beat you...I'm going to go back with her and do it some more!" Embryo's shock faded and in its place came a burning rage.

"How could you be so disgustingly obscene? You violated my wife! So as punishment...I will exterminate you with my own hands!" Pushing back with his beam shield, Embryo chased after his enemy, firing wildly as the two of them circled each other. _Filthy degenerate ape!_ he swore. _After I kill you I will purge Ange of your stain completely._

* * *

A blast from Susano'o's engines and Rio finally managed to steady his momentum. _What the hell was that?_ he wondered. A sudden light from the corner of his eye caught his attention and Rio couldn't believe what he was seeing. In the sky above him, a gold energy shield had been raised in front of Dark's unit to defend against Rio's Buster shot. _It can't be_ , he thought.

"I was saving this for my final blow," Dark admitted. "But you forced me to play my hand early. You won't get a second chance."

"That's the Light of Aura," Rio said. "Why the hell do you have it? Unless..." the realization hit Rio like a train. "You heard her as well. Aura. She spoke to you didn't she?" Dark dripped the shield and descended towards him.

"She did. But unlike you I was not so weak as to be seduced by her lies."

"Lies?" Rio yelled. "She offered you a way out? You could have broken free!"

"And to what end?" Dark asked. "Nothing would change. I would still be his creation just as you are. Do you really think you have a chance at winning? Look around you. Master Embryo created this entire world and we were never anything more than his pawns. Even if by some chance you kill me it would be meaningless. He has deemed you and this world a failure and passed his judgement. But unlike you I accept my fate. And with the Dracunium pills Master Embryo confiscated from Lizardia, I will see his will done." Dark's sword began to shine with the Light of Aura and a blade of energy extended from the weapon. "Now die!" The horned Para-mail swung and the massive energy blade bore down to cleave Susano'o in two, only to halt when Rio infused his own Aura into his unit's hand caught it.

"You coward," he whispered. "You gutless coward!" As if the blade of light were a physical object, Rio twisted Susano'o's arm and threw Dark aside. Dark barely had time to right himself when Rio fired his buster rifle and forced him to raise another shield. Closing the distance, Rio threw himself against Dark who locked his sword with Rio's pulse blade. "You had a choice! But instead you gave up! You're nothing but a puppet!"

"I don't expect an anarchist like you to understand!" Dark growled. "Master Embryo gave me purpose! By serving him I gain meaning! Without purpose we have no reason to live! Do you really think you are so different from me? If I am Master Embryo's puppet than you are nothing more than Aura's!" Bringing up his double beam rifle, Dark prepared to fire at point blank range when Rio extended his second blade and sliced through the barrel.

"I'm no one's puppet!" Rio declared as Dark fell back with Rio in hot pursuit. "Because I chose this! I chose to rebel! I chose to protect those who were persecuted for how they were born! That's my purpose! And you know what else is my purpose?" Tossing his now useless weapon aside, Dark loaded a bullet and fired, only for Rio to knock it aside with the Aura infusing his right hand as it flew up and impacted one of the pyrethroids, detonating it in a fireball that knocked several of its allies off course. "It's Hilda. And I'm going to save this world for her." Rio's pulse blades once more clashed against Dark's sword as his opponent prepared to fire a second bullet. Only for Rio to spin out of the way as his pulse blade swung for Dark's head, barely missing it as he took one of the horns off. "So I'm going to win!" he announced. "And after you and Embryo are gone I'll show her a life where she'll never have to cry again! And I'll make love to her every night! Even when we're old and gray!" Under the relentless hammering from both pulse blades, Dark could no longer find the opportunity to counter and was forced to keep his Aura shield raised to avoid a fatal blow. "And in between we'll have a hundred kids!"

* * *

Rio's outburst shocked Hilda so much that she nearly had her Glaive's head cleaved off by Chris's sword. _That idiot!_ she cringed. _Doesn't he know we can hear him?_

"Is he serious?" Chris laughed, her blade locked with Hilda's halberd. "How much of a dork is that guy?" Behind Chris, Rosalie fired another salvo only to miss as Chris shot up and out of the way with Hilda chasing after her.

"Very," Hilda retorted as the two of them traded fire. "But he's MY dork. And I wouldn't give him up for anything!"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Only an idiot would waste his time with a bitch like you!"

"Like you're one to talk!" Hilda argued. "It's so pathetic the way you follow that asshole around like a little puppy! I'm surprised he hasn't put a leash and collar on you!"

"Don't you dare talk about Embryo like that!" Chris yelled. Charging forward, Chris slammed into Hilda and tackled her towards the ground. "He's always there for me! He's done more for me than you ever did!"

"So just what is it that he's done?" Hilda asked. "He may have saved your life but how do you know he didn't do it for himself?"

"Because he tells me so!" Chris shot back. "He never treats me as anything less than a friend. And he's never mean to me like you were!" The ground below rushed up towards them so Hilda decided it was time to do what she did best. Time to turn on the bitch.

"You call that a friend? Friends are people who are honest with each other! Friends fight with each other! Friends make each other mad and they get over it! Wake up Chris! Anyone who's nothing but nice to you is no friend!"

"Shut up!" Chris yelled. "You're just trying to confuse me! It won't work!" Chris raised her sword and gave Hilda the room she needed to drive her knee up into the stomach of Chris's Ragna-mail. In the same motion, Hilda rolled back and flipped Chris over her only to right herself before she could crash. From overhead, a barrage of cannon and machine gun fire rained down on Chris as Rosalie dove towards her. In response, Chris flew low and raised her beam shield as the barrage further decimated the already ruined city.

* * *

Further and further Salamandinay plunged Enryugo down the main shaft of the now destroyed Dawn Pillar. Shortly before diving in, Salamandinay had seen's Ange's unit knocked down by one of Embryo's warriors. But as much as she desired to help her, Salamandinay knew that she could not deviate from her mission. If Aura wasn't freed then both worlds would die. All she could do was hope Ange's strength would be enough carry her on until Salamandinay could return.

A warning light flashed on Enryugo's console and Salamandinay _tched_ as another swarm of Embryo's drones closed in on her. Shifting to Destroyer mode, Enryugo's Seiran was pulled from its hardpoint and fired straight up. The crimson energy wave destroyed dozens of her pursers but others managed to spiral around it it. The discs surrounded her but Salamandinay switched to her close combat weapons and continued to press on, her Tenrai blade slashing those nearest while her arm beam gun shot down those that attempted to support their brethren.

"You are most irritating!" she yelled. Another slash of her Tenrai and the end of the tube finally came into view as Enryugo shot free of its pursuers and once more fired the Seiran. The bulkhead gave way to the weapon's energy and Salamandinay plunged through into a massive chamber. And suspended in a barrier at the chamber's center was the one she had sought for so long.

"Aura! I have found you!" Now to free her. The Seiran fired once again only for the beam to harmlessly bounce off the surface of Aura's prison. If energy didn't work then perhaps a physical attack would. Enryugo charged forward and stabbed at the barrier only to be pushed back by the recoil of the impact. Now the discs had caught up and were beginning to pour into the chamber.

"You will not interfere!" As Salamandinay once more threw herself against the flying buzzsaws, she knew she had one option left but so long as she had to defend herself she couldn't use it. _Ange where are you?_ she wondered. _We're running out of time._

* * *

"Status update!" Boss ordered.

"CWIS ammo reserves are down to 20%," Ersha answered.

"There's just too many of them!" Spider yelled. "We can't keep this up."

"We can and we will!" Jasmine countered. "Surrender is not an option kid!"

"Quantum Field stability failing!" Emma warned. Outside the Aurora, the shimmering blue shell began to flicker and fade. Their enemy's weakened state was not lost on the pyrethroids which dove in on a suicide run. In tandem with the CWIS, Vivian and the others managed to shoot down most of them when an explosion rocked the entire ship.

"Damage report!" Boss demanded.

"Port Side was hit," Pamela told them. "Engine numbers 1 and three are down. We're losing altitude!" To further emphasize the point, the entire bow of the ship began to plunge bow first towards the ground.

"All hands brace for impact!" Jill announced. "I'm going to try for a water landing." With a spin of the wheel, the Aurora's descent shifted to port and the western river spread out before them.

* * *

Aboard the bridge of the Ramius, Admiral surveyed the ongoing battle which only seemed to turn more and more in Embryo's failure. Though the militia's Para-mail had been resupplied with fuel and ammunition, the drones numbers only increased further. In the middle of considering his options, a sudden explosion in the sky caught his attention and Admiral looked up to the Aurora dip towards the ground.

"Admiral!" helm called. "The Aurora's been hit! She's in a freefall!"

"Where's her crash zone!"

"About seven degrees and 1500 meters off the starboard bow. They're trying to aim for the river."

"Wait for them to land!" Admiral announced. "Then close in and give them some cover fire!"

* * *

Despite the loss of power, the repulsors managed to slow their fall enough for the _Aurora_ to reach the river though the splashdown still managed to shake the entire ship. On the bridge, power went out just before the red glare of the emergency lights came on as the command crew wearily began to pick themselves up.

"Give me an update!" Boss yelled.

"Main power is out!" Pamela answered. "Major damage to blocks 2,3, and 7."

"So is the artillery!" Ersha added.

" _Ramius_ moving in from port aft," Hikaru said. "They're trying to provide cover fire."

"Vivian," Olivier broadcast. "You and the others need to keep them off of us until we can get the ship back into the air."

"Okay but hurry!" Vivian told them. "We're almost out of ammo!"

"Mei!" Jasmine called over her radio. "Can you fix it."

"The damage looks bad but it's not irreparable," the young mechanic said. "Give me twenty minutes."

"Make it ten and I'll give you a lifelong discount."

"I'm going to help Maggie," Momoka announced. "I can do more good helping with the injured." From her station, Ersha watched as the maid rushed out the hatch and down the ladder of the command tower. Her gaze shifted to the observation window as Vivian and the others fought a losing battle to buy the time they needed to recover.

Momoka was right. She could do more good somewhere else.

* * *

With all of her attention focused on Salia's attacks, Jill was only vaguely aware of the _Aurora's_ spash landing in the river. _I've got to finish this quickly_ , she realized. _But I can't just kill her. I have to make her see the truth._

"A Ragna-mail and a fancy title," Alektra said as their blades locked once again. "Is that really worth your pride Salia?"

"You don't know anything!" Salia's attacks increased in ferocity and speed and Jill's beam shield began to waver under the assault. "My entire life I never had a thing! Not a ring! Or that song! No man ever pledged himself to me! No matter what I did I was never good enough! I wasn't chosen by Villkiss, Rio, or you!" Jill fell back in an attempt to find room for a counter but Salia pressed her attack and her unit began to shake from each impact. "But Master Embryo did! He chose me for who I am! Goodbye Alektra! Now I'm the one who's throwing YOU away!" A final hit and the beam shield shattered as Salia's sword continued its path and sheared off Jill's leg. However, the momentum of the strike threw Salia off balance and finally gave Jill the chance to put some space between them.

 _I guess I deserve that_ , Jill admitted as Salia gave chase. _But I can't lose either_ _. Embryo took everything from me. I won't let him take you as well._

* * *

Now that Dark's beam rifle was gone, it was just a matter of wearing him down. And so long as he kept his Aura shield up, he was wasting it. In an effort to strike back, Dark fired a third bullet but his defenses limited his mobility and Rio easily dodged out of the way. _Three down three to go_ , Rio counted. _And his Aura's starting to waver. He's almost dry. Time to end this_. Feinting to his right, Rio raised his shield cannons to fire as Dark lowered the shield on his right arm to counter and Rio grabbed his chance. His right pulse blade thrust forward towards Dark's cockpit when a sudden surge of Aura shoved Susano'o back. Dark's machine turned towards him and Rio saw that while his attack hadn't been a killing blow it had succeeded in breaking off the canopy. But nothing could have prepared him for what was presented before him. In the cockpit of the horned unit, Dark looked as if he was on the verge of cardiac arrest. Sweat beaded his brow and his breathing was labored. But what really shocked Rio was the state of his opponent's face. Dark's features had shifted and flattened into a vaguely reptilian form while one his eyes had turned from grey to yellow.

"What...what the hell have you done to yourself!" From inside his coat, Dark produced a bottle of pills which he emptied into his hands and swallowed. No sooner had he done so then Dark began to convulse and spasm. Before Rio's eyes, the skin around Dark's yellowed eye began to harden into a parch of black scales while beneath his white hair, a pair of knobbed crests began to rise from his scalp. Finally, the seizure ended and Dark straightened himself out. As he did, Rio saw that his other eye had turned yellow as well while the pupil of the first had elongated into a vertical slit while a patch of black scales had formed over the left half of his face. "The Dracunium pills," Rio realized. "You've been ODing on them." So that was what would happen. It made sense. The DRAGONS were once human until Aura altered their genetic structure.

"And thanks to their power," Dark smirked, his voice a hissing rasp. "I have lost none of mine." Once more, a shield of Aura grew around Dark's left forearm while a golden energy blade extended from his sword. With renewed power, the damaged but still operational Para-mail shot forward and Rio dodged to the left as the blade of energy came down and nearly cleaved Susano'o in two.

"Dark stop this!" Rio yelled. He fired his weapons but the blasts harmlessly bounced off Dark's shield. Again, the shining energy blade arced across the sky but with its length it was easy to see where the strike would come from. "Don't you see what those things are doing to you?"

"Irrelevant!" his opponent countered. "So long as I can kill you I don't care what it costs me!" _Have it your way then_ , Rio decided as he continued to dodge each slash. So long as he kept up the offense Dark couldn't lower his shield which meant he couldn't fire any of his remaining burn bullets. _I don't have much Aura left but I won't throw everything away just for power._

After all Hilda was watching him. He couldn't afford to look lame.

* * *

The hammer clicked on an empty chamber and Mary realized to her horror that her gun was now empty. "I'm out!" she yelled. In the distance, Mistress Vivian's Razor darted and weaved among the swarm at max speed, her boomerang split into its twin blade form as she slashed and stabbed at any pyrethroids she passed. A short distance away, Kat's Razor had also run out of ammo so Kamaitachi had thrown her one of his falchions which she wielded alongside her hatchet. Kamaitachi pulled his assault rifle, the only one with a full clip and alternated between shooting at range and slicing through any that dared to get close enough.

"I've got one more clip," Nonna answered. "Just hold on." Her Hauser turned away from the swarm and the drones were quick to take advantage. One severed Nonna's right leg while another buzzsawed through her left cannon and engine, sending her plummeting towards the water.

"Nonna!" Mary yelled. She had already lost Marika. She couldn't lose Nonna as well. Three pyrethroids dove after the dark blue Hauser and Mary threw her halberd, knocking them away as she plunged in and grabbed her at the last moment.

"Look out!" Kat warned. Mary looked up and saw another group of pyrethroids closing in but with Nonna hanging on there was no way to avoid them. At least not until a barrage of automatic fire suddenly tore through them. From the flight deck of the Aurora an orange Hauser had launched, a rotary cannon in its grip.

"Ersha!" Mary heard Vivian cry out. In response, the Hauser raised it's shoulder cannons and fired a spread shot barrage, the cone shaped spread taking out an entire section of the swarm.

"I'm glad I made it," Ersha said. "Everyone, head inside and resupply if you can. I'll cover."

* * *

From the very edge of the Aurora's launch bay, Vulture lay flat on the deck, the anti-armor rifle laid out before him taking aim as he began sniping the drones. With the forward beam cannon damaged in the splashdown, it was time to go back to basics. He had just taken position when the pinkette who had defected from Embryo had come running down from the bridge and asked the armorers to bring up her old Hauser. With an extra pilot out there, the others now had the cover they needed to land and resupply. The two rookies were the first to come in. The orange Glaive looked like it could still fight but the blue Hauser was out. Now Kamaitachi and Kat were coming in as well, the rotary cannon Ersha had taken with her spraying the sky with hot lead as Vivian backed her up, her Razor's speed and agility allowing her to take out any that tried to sneak in from behind with her boomerang.

"Vivian," he called. "You've got three coming in on from port. Line 'em up for me."

"You got it!" the young pilot chirped. Rejoining her boomerang into one weapon, Vivian threw the projectile and successfully sent the three pyrethroids off course. Vulture did some quick math, predicted their trajectory and began to concentrate. _Just like Boss said_ , he thought. _If Rio can do it then so can I_. Something within Vulture sparked to life and flowed into his rifle as he fired. From out of the muzzle, a bullet encased in the Light of Aura burst forth and tore through all three at once.

"Awesome work Vulture!" Kat cheered as she and Kamaitachi landed. The lanky sniper lit a cigarette and smirked. Whatever happened on this day, he had no regrets.

* * *

Salamandinay cursed as the drones continued to bombard her from all sides at once and Enryugo raced in an effort to hold them at bay. But for every opponent she took down, twice as many took their place. _I can not keep doing this_ , she realized. I only have 10 minutes until the dimensional merger is complete. In her break of concentration, something seized Enryogo's sword arm and Sala saw that one of the drones had fired its grappling wires to attach itself to her. Before she could shoot it off, two more grabbed on and began to spin her in place, throwing her off balance as the rest closed in with blades spinning when a sudden blast of energy tore through the ceiling of the chamber, scattering her opponents as a familiar white Ragna-mail plunged through the opening.

"Ange!" she cried out. From the hardpoint on its right engine, Villkiss drew its backup assault rifle and shot off the drones that had grabbed onto Enryugo.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ange asked. "These things are weak so how can you let them overwhelm you?" Hovering back to back, the two units fired their weapons at the swarm that continued to assault them from every direction.

"If you feel that way then by all means, feel free to take care of them on your own."

"Hey wait!" Ange yelled as Salamandinay flew up. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to use the Discord Phasers to free Aura. Keep them off of me until I am ready to fire."

"Hold on! What if you kill her?"

"Aura would not want her power to be used for such a vile goal. Either way, we must stop this now!"

"Okay then," Ange agreed. With her assault rifle in one hand and the Seiran Salamandinay had given her in the other, Ange fanned the width of the chamber. "Come on you damn frisbees! Give me all that you've got!" _Always the daring one_ , Salamandinay smiled. Now that she had cover, Sala began to calibrate Enryugo's power systems. If she fired at 25%, that should be enough to breach Aura's chamber without killing her.

 _Kaze ni toban El Ragna_

 _Sadame to chigiri kawashite_

* * *

Less than 10 minutes remained until the merger was complete. Before that though Embryo fully intended to punish the insolent ape before hinm. The very thought that his beloved wife would allow herself to be defiled like that. As the spacetime storm finally reached the outskirts of the city, Hysterica's beam saber pressed its attack and slashed its beam saber against his opponent's shield when a woman could suddenly be heard singing.

 _Kaze ni yukan El Ragna_

 _Todorokishi tsubasa_

"That melody," he realized. That wretched DRAGON princess was trying to free Aura. "Dark!" he ordered. "Forget that pest! Get to the Aura's chamber now!"

* * *

His entire body feeling like it was on fire, Dark's breath clenched in his chest as the power of the Dracunium pills burned off their energy within them. _I will not fall here_ , he vowed. _Even if these pills destroy me I will serve my purpose_. Already he could feel the power Aura had tried to seduce him with losing its potency and was in the midst of restoring his energy when Master Embryo's voice called over Baretta's radio.

 _Hoshi ni toban El Ragna_

 _Banri o koete kanata e_

 _Hoshi no yukan El Ragna_

 _Setsuna yuukyuu o_

"What's the matter?" his opponent mocked. "I thought you wanted to end this." Dark _tched_ as he readied to make his move.

"I did," he agreed. "But it seems as always I have no choice in the matter." Dropping his Aura shield, Dark fired his fifth bullet and his opponent dodged just as he expected. Instead, it hit the pyrethroid that had snuck up behind and the resulting explosion threw the prototype off course. A blast of his engines, and Dark sent Baretta flying towards the ruined base of the Dawn Pillar. A warning from the sensors alerted him to an attack from behind and Dark dodged as a crimson energy beam tore through where he had just been.

"Oh no you don't!" the deviant yelled. "I'm not letting you near them!" The prototype caught up to him and slashed at Dark, their blades sparking against each other as they raced towards the Dawn Pillar.

* * *

It was hopeless, nothing could stop the merger now save for Salamandinay and those who had allied with her. Unwilling to needlessly waste any further of their people against the advancing wall of spacetime, High Priestess Aura Midgardia had called back the warriors. Now the storm had reached the outskirts of the city and their home was slowly being consumed.

"Priestess shouldn't we evacuate further away?" Lamia asked

"To where?" the High Priestess asked. A look of realization spread over the faces of her people as their fate loomed before them. Their entire world stood on the brink of destruction. Did it matter where they stood when it happened.

 _Aah sen no toki no rinne no tabe_

 _Tsunagi au te to te sagashi motome_

"The True Star Song," she gasped.

* * *

Vulture chambered another round as his breath became more labored. Using the Light of Aura was starting to take its toll and the swarm was still coming. "Dimensional merger 91% complete," Lizardia announced over the intercom.

"Rhino what's going on?" Vulture called through his earpiece. When the ship had crashed, Rhino had gone off with some of the armorers to try and get the engines back online. "What's taking so long?"

"The whole coolant system's wrecked," Rhino answered. "We're trying to set up a bypass line." Behind Vulture, Cynthia ran up with some fresh magazines.

"Here you are," she gasped.

"Thanks kid." Outside, Ersha and Vivian had been corralled together by the pyrethroids. Vivian's seemingly boundless energy was nearly spent and he could hear her gasping for breath over his earpiece. _Looks like this is it_ , he realized.

"Vivian," Ersha suddenly said. "Get ready to run!" Too late Vulture realized what she had planned and the orange Hauser shot upward, its cannons and rotary cannon firing in every direction at once. "Here I am! Come and get me!"

"Ersha wait!" Vivian cried as she tried to follow after her, only to be cut off by another wall of drones. _Shit_ , Vulture cursed as he tried to take aim. But with his Aura depleted his bullets no longer had the same force. Now the whirling cyclone of spinning blades were closing in. One took off Ersha's leg and another her arm before a third slammed into the Hauser's torse and began slicing into it.

"Ms. Ersha!" Cynthia yelled just as a barrage of energy bullets suddenly rained down on the swarm from above.

* * *

"Boss!" Hikaru said. "We've got multiple new contacts!"

"Another swarm!"

"Not exactly." A familiar screech echoed over the bridge and the crew looked up in shock as a purple Brig began a bombardment of the swarm. Free of their assault, Ersha's Hauser plummeted towards the ground as Vivian flew up and grabbed it. From the sky above, a massive hoard of every size and type of DRAGON dove down towards them.

"What's happening?" Emma asked.

"The gravitational fluctuations," Lizardia answered. "They've weakened spacetime so much that multiple singulars have opened on their own."

"Boss," Olivier announced. "We're receiving a transmission."

"Patch it through." On the forward screen, the image of a young girl carried atop a palanquin appeared.

"False humans," she said, "no...Norma of Arzenal and Adopted Sons of Aura. I am Aura Midgardia. My people are here to help against our mutual enemy."

"Well what do you know!" Spider cheered. "The calvalry's here."

"Pamela, send a message to all remaining Para-mail," Boss ordered. "The DRAGONs are not our enemies. Do not attack them. If any can still fight, then back them up." Across the battlefield, the pyrethroids were once more thrown into chaos by an unexpected attack. Brig and Galleons opened fire as the sky lit up with hundreds of explosions while along the ground, Big Horns activated gravitational fields that slammed the discs earthward to be crushed on impact. Some of the swarm attempted to counter attack but the Network militia covered the DRAGONs' blind spots, some of them even mounting the larger ones like giant war steeds. Meanwhile, five of the larger brigs dropped down towards the _Aurora_ and the _Ramius_. Alighting on both ships, two Brigs gripped port and starboard aft before spreading their wings and airlifting them free of the river. As the remaining two braced the ventral bow along their backs, off in the distance another three Brigs carried the _Badgiruel_ to safety as well _._ _Well what do you know_ , Jasmine thought. _We just might pull this off after all._

* * *

"Rhino!" Kamaitachi called over the radio. "Get back to the launch deck! We need your help now!" Setting down his welding torch, the big man looked to Mei who nodded in agreement.

"Go on," she told him. "We can handle it here!" Rushing through the hallway, Rhino passed several Norma who had been injured in the splash down and were being tended by Maggie, Momoka, and any volunteers they could find. Upon his arrival, what should he see but the twisted remains of what had once been an orange Hauser laying beside Vivian's Razor. And atop the cockpit, Kamaitachi and the others were desperately trying to pry the canopy open.

"Hurry," Kat yelled. "Get her out of there now!"

"What's going on?" Rhino asked as he ran up.

"Rhino!" Cynthia cried. "Ms Ersha's trapped! Please you have to save her!" Ersha? The one who had defected. Climbing up onto the wrecked Hauser, Rhino gave the cockpit a once over and nodded.

"Give me some room!" Rhino ordered. Once the others had backed off, Rhino slid one hand through the only gap large enough to fit his hand while the other braced against the hull. _Focus_ , he told himself. _Concentrate on your breathing. Feel it flow._ Something ignited within him and his body shone with a golden light as he dug in his grip and began to spread his arms open.

* * *

 _What happened_ , Ersha wondered. _Am I dead?_ The last thing she remembered were the drones beginning to cluster around her and Vivian. They were the only ones left to defend the crippled _Aurora_. The same ship were Cynthia was. Ersha couldn't let anyone else die so she had thrown herself into the swarm, intending to destroy as many as she could before they tore her to pieces. Then one of them began to buzzsaw its way through her Hauser's cockpit, it's rotating teeth just inches from shredding her in two before everything went dark.

Something warm ran down her face and she reached up, wincing as she felt a gash in her scalp from when a piece of shrapnel had barely missed embedding itself in her brain. She opened her eyes and through the haze, Ersha could see a massive form standing over her, it's shape obscured by the light behind it. A Para-mail perhaps? What else could be that big? As if in answer, the figure reached into the cockpit and Ersha felt a huge pair of hands grab ahold before pulling her out to cradle her in its arms. _Who are you?_ she asked. The arms that held her were powerful and strong. If they wanted to they could snap her like a twig but they handled her so gently that she felt no fear at all.

Feeling a hard flat surface beneath her, Ersha's rescuer laid her down as someone leaned over her and shone a light in her face. Her vision cleared and who should appear before her but the one called Kat who gave a sigh of relief. "Looks like her wounds are only superficial. She'll be okay." Slowly Ersha pushed herself up and saw that she was back aboard the launch deck of the Aurora, surrounded by Vivian and the others. Even more amazing, DRAGONs filled the sky, fighting alongside the other Para-mail as they began decimating Embryo's drone swarm.

"Ms. Ersha!" Cynthia cried. The child threw herself against Ersha and sobbed against her chest.

"There there," Ersha whispered as she petted her orange hair. "It's okay. We're safe now." Looking around, Ersha wondered which of their allies had pulled her from the wreckage. It had to be one of the Network, several of whom were helping the armorers clear the deck of the shredded hunk of metal that had once been her Hauser. But none of the men she saw looked large enough to be the one who had saved her. _Those arms_ , she remembered. _Whose were they?_

* * *

As he watched the three ships airlifted to safety on his monitor, Tusk resisted the urge to cheer as he and Embryo continued to dance around each other in a hail of bullets and blaster fire. "Give it up Embryo!" he boasted. "You've lost and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh that's where you're wrong," Embryo corrected. "There is one thing I can do." Embryo raised his hand and Tusk braced himself for whatever trick he had up his sleeve. _Bring it on_ , he dared just before the eyes of Embryo's unit flashed green and five blips suddenly vanished from his radar. Beside Embryo's unit, what remained of the horned Para-mail suddenly materialized out of thin air. _Looks like Rio gave you a real fight_ , he thought. Did he plan to summon his lackeys to bum rush him? If so then where were they? Four new blips appeared on his radar and Tusk checked their position to prepare for their attack when he suddenly realized just where they were. _No_ , he realized. _It can't be_. A check on his port monitor and Tusk's heart froze in horror as he saw that Embryo had teleported them right into the middle of the DRAGONs.

"Master Embryo?" Tanya cried.

"What are you doing?" Irma asked.

"Goodbye ladies," Embryo announced. "I shall never forget your sacrifice." A snap of his fingers and the Ragna-mail suddenly launched an attack into the surrounding horde.

"No!' Tanya cried in terror. "I...I've lost control!" Rushing forward, Tanya impaled a nearby Galleon through the chest with her sword. In it's dying throes, the DRAGON bent down its head and managed to crush the Ragna-mail in it's jaws.

"Tanya no!" Irma yelled as her own unit began shooting at any nearby targets when one of the Big horns down on the ground activated its gravity field, grasping on to the yellow trimmed Ragna-mail and slamming it hard enough into the Earth to smash it flat.

"You bastard!" Tusk yelled. "How could you just betray them like that?"

"Their purpose was served," Embryo shrugged. "Now if you'll excuse me I must go to collect my bride. Dark, tend to this pest would you?"

"Of course Master." From around his sword, Embryo's lackey extended a blade of golden energy and slashed at Tusk's Arquebus, forcing him to retreat back as Embryo flew off.

"Get back here!" Tusk demanded as he attempted to give chase, only to have the horned Para-mail continue to hinder him until a sudden barrage of red energy blasts and green plasma fire tore through the sky. Dark launched backwards as Tusk checked his seven and confirmed Susano'o racing towards them.

"Tusk!" Rio said as he continued to fire. "Get Embryo! Leave this guy to me!"

"Okay thanks!" Now that his way was clear, Tusk chased after Embryo and caught up to him just before he could plunge down the shaft. "Where do you think you're going?" Tusk challenged as he fired his assault rifle and forced Embryo to turn back to him.

"You are becoming an ANNOYANCE!" Embryo yelled.

* * *

This couldn't be happening. Cleopatra was no longer under Salia's control and was firing of its own accord. From the edge of her vision, her eyes widened as she saw the one she had pledged herself to flying away. "No!" she begged. "Master Embryo please don't leave me!" Something screeched and Salia froze as she looked up and saw a Brig baring down on her in revenge for the comrades she had just killed. With no room or chance to evade, time slowed to a crawl as the massive teeth closed in when something shoved her out of the way. Regaining her senses, Salia checked her sensors and to her shock saw the Raziya limping in one engine, the other having been torn off by its near miss with the Brig.

"Alektra," she whispered. Why would she do that? She could have been killed.

"Do you understand now? That is who Embryo really is. Don't become like me Salia. Don't waste your life on someone like him." Turning away, Alektra flew off and Salia's eyes began to overflow.

"Alektra wait!" she begged. Salia tried to chase after her when a barrage of bullets cut through the air in front of her as three Glaives appeared to surround her.

"Don't move!" a man's voice warned. "Surrender or we'll open fire." Alektra vanished into the distance and Salia slowly raised Cleopatra's hands. _I lost again_ , she thought.

* * *

In the cockpit of Theodra, Chris's entire body had gone numb. She barely registered the screech of the DRAGONS around her or the echo of her beam rifle. "No," she whispered. "Embryo...help me." This had to be a joke right? Embryo was just playing around. He wouldn't do this to her. Finally, Theodra stopped firing and a Galleon loomed in front of her, it's jaws open and ready to crush her to pulp. Denial transformed to terror as Chris opened fire and managed to blow the beast's head off at the last moment. _He left me to die!_ she realized. _It's just like before!_

"That's it!" she screamed. "I'm done trusting people! All of you can just die!"

* * *

When Chris had disappeared, Rosalie and Hilda were initially confused until they heard the agonized scream coming from behind. In the midst of the herd, Chris's Ragna-mail was wildly shooting in every direction.

"You die!" she screamed. "And you! And you! Everybody dies!"

"Chris stop please!" Rosalie begged. Her anger and desire to avenge Marika faded as she watched Chris's sanity break and a hundred memories raced through Rosalie's mind. The times they had spent together, the love they had shared. If she died then it would all be gone. Shifting to flight mode, Rosalie gunned her engines and charged straight into the fire. A stray bolt blasted off her starboard cannon but Rosalie pressed on. "He's not worth it!"

"Shut up!" Chris shrieked. "Just die already!" Chris turned her attention away from the DRAGONs and onto her, forcing Rosalie to bank sharply to the right to avoid being shot. "It's all your fault! You abandoned me just like him!" In Rosalie's wake, Hilda flew up and her halberd locked against Chris's sword.

"How many times do we have to tell you that's not what happened!"

"We tried to come back for you but we thought you were dead!" Rosalie argued

"You two always ganged up and made fun of me!" Chris half sobbed. With a shove, Hilda was pushed back as Chris charged toward Rosalie and broke her halberd in half as she passed by. "Sometimes...I felt so bad that I wanted to kill myself! Why? Why couldn't you ever realize that?" Chris raised her sword and prepared to deliver the killing blow on Rosalie when Hilda suddenly grabbed her from behind.

"Enough already! We get it you morbid little freak so just get ahold of yourself!" Reaching around, Hilda managed to tear off the canopy of Chris's cockpit.

"She's right," Rosalie agreed. "You have to tell us how you really feel or we just assume everything is fine!" Rosalie rushed forward to grab her but Chris jabbed her elbow into the trunk of Hilda's glaive and knocked herself free. Chris raised her rifle towards Rosalie and prepared to fire when a Schooner suddenly dropped on her from above, the force of the impact knocking Chris free as two more Schooners dove towards her.

"Chris!" Rosalie yelled as she blew her canopy. With adrenaline driving her on, Rosalie leapt free of her Glaive's cockpit sending the now pilotless unit into the path of the Schooners and forcing them to divert as her trajectory carried her straight into Chris whom she wrapped her arms around. "I've got you!"

"What are you doing?" Chris demanded as they plummeted headfirst towards the ground. "Now we're both going to die!"

"I don't care!" Before Chris could argue any further, Rosalie leaned in and kissed her. "I love you Chris! And I'd rather be dead than live without you."

"Then why?" Chris tearfully asked. "Why did you leave me behind?"

"I didn't! I swear I thought you were dead! You have no idea how much that hurt! Chris please. No one cares for you like I do. I know everything about you! Your favorite manga. Your bra size. Even where you hide your snacks. I need you Chris so please! Don't leave me again!"

"Ros..alie," Chris whispered just before she threw her arms around her. "I won't! I promise I won't!" Rosalie smiled and braced for the end when something closed around them. Their inertia shifted followed by a jarring shock as they skidded across the ground. Just before impact, Hilda had dove in and grabbed them in the nick of time.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie wept into Chris's bosom. "I'm so sorry."

"Whatever," Chris sighed. "I still won't forgive you until you buy me some new berets."

"I'll buy you a thousand," she promised.

"And when we take baths you won't use up all the hot water?"

"Never."

"And when we play games you won't cheat?"

"I swear."

"But Rosalie," Chris sniffled, "that girl I killed. She's still dead and nothing I do can ever bring her back."

"Then we'll split the cost of a gravestone for Marika," Rosalie told her. "So her memory will stay alive." Through her tears, Chris managed a smile as she sat up.

"Oh Rosalie, I feel so silly. We were just trying to kill each other so what are we doing here?"

"Well duh," a voice said. "We're making up. What else?" Above them, Hilda had managed to climb out of her cockpit.

"Damn it Hilda?" Rosalie yelled. "That was supposed to be MY line! You stole my moment!" A sudden sob caught Rosalie's attention and she turned just in time to see Chris break down completely as her own composure shattered and she threw her arms around her.

* * *

From her perch overhead, Hilda smiled as Rosalie and Chris cried in each other's arms. She doubted things would be easy for Chris considering all that had happened, but at least it was better than any of them dying. Overhead, the DRAGONS continued to obliterate what was left of Embryo's drones as the _Aurora_ and the two Network ships were airlifted to safety. The three Schooners who had attacked Chris had grabbed ahold of her Ragna-mail while in the distance, Rio was still fighting Dark. And judging by the amount of damage the horned Para-mail had already taken, she knew he would be returning as well. _It's all up to you now Ange_ , she thought. Their role was over. Now Ange just had to finish it.

* * *

 _Aa Sen no toki no rinne no tabi_

 _Tsunagi au te to te sagashi motome_

Ange's assault rifle clicked on empty chamber so she hurtled it into an incoming drone. Extending her bayonet forward, she alternated between slashing those who came within range and blasting those who kept their distance. "Sala hurry it up already!"

 _Kokoro kawashi ibuku kaze yo_

 _Aratana sekai o tobe_

At long last, the song reached its climax and twin vortexes of spacetime erupted from Enryugo's shoulders. The blasts impacted the barrier of Aura's prison, and the entire world vanished in a dazzling flash.

* * *

From the ruined stub of the Dawn Pillar, a column of light suddenly erupted forth. Brighter than the sun, Boss and the rest of the _Aurora's_ bridge crew had to shield their eyes to avoid being blinded.

"Boss," Spider announced. "I've got a new contact. And it is huge!" From within the column of light, a massive shadow suddenly took form. Finally the light faded and in its place hovered a DRAGON larger than any they had ever seen before. It's pristine body shone with a golden light as its sinuous neck lifted up to unleash a roar that seemed to vibrate all of existence. Across the battlefield, human and DRAGON stood transfixed on the incredible sight.

"Is that..." Emma wondered.

"Now that's a DRAGON," Jasmine whispered as someone hailed them.

"Aurora this is Tusk! I confirm contact with Ange and Salamandinay!"

* * *

As if the entire world had shifted around them, Ange and Sala found themselves back outside. In the sky overhead, the DRAGONs huddled around Aura, basking in the light that radiated off of her.

"Ange!" a familiar voice called. She looked up and who should be flying towards them but Tusk and Rio with Naga and Kaname in tow.

"You two okay?" Rio asked.

"Lady Salamandinay!" Naga cheered. "You did it!"

"It's finally over," Kaname sighed.

"Not quite," Ange corrected. "Tusk, what happened to Embryo?"

* * *

As he descended down the shaft of the Dawn Pillar atop Hysterica's flight mode, Embryo gave an annoyed sigh. When Aura had broken free, he had finally found the opening to leave that primitive behind. To think that a band of rejects and dissidents could cause him so much trouble.

"You've lost Embryo," someone said. "So what now?" From overhead, who should drop down but Alektra. And in the Ragna-mail he had given to Ersha.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "I've lost interest in this world so I plan to leave." Lifting her visor, Alektra smiled at him.

"Take me with you," she offered. "I want to go wherever you go."

"Is that so?" Arriving at Aura's now vacant chamber, the two of them disembarked from their Ragna-mails and stepped towards each other. "And why would you wish for that?"

"Because I love you," she answered. "The time I spent with you was the only real happiness I ever knew. There's nothing for me here so let's find a place where we can be together forever."

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Embryo told her. "Our story is over."

"It doesn't have to be. Ange will never appreciate you. Not like I can." Embryo simply chuckled.

"I'm afraid you don't understand. I never loved you. I just pitied you. To see you suffering in the grip of an unrequited love for a man you could never have. It was so pathetic I decided to indulge you." The look of shock on Alektra's face was priceless. Even more so when it contorted in rage.

"So that's it," she hissed as she raised her prosthetic fist. "You took everything from me just for that?"

"Are you upset Alektra? Well if striking me with that rusty metal arm of yours will make you feel better then by all means go ahead." Alektra's fury shifted to a smirk and too late Embryo realized the trap.

"As you wish." A snap of her wrist and a flash of green burst forth as something struck Embryo in the chest and his entire body froze solid.

* * *

Realigning her wrist, Jill watched with great satisfaction as the freeze bullet built into her prosthetic encased Embryo in a cocoon of ice. That was the problem with being immortal. It made you sloppy. _Enjoy your prison_ , she thought. _You can spend eternity think about the dangers of hubris._ So long as his shadow remained frozen he could no longer revive himself. And that meant he could no longer interfere in their world

"Jill to Aurora," she called over her earpiece. "I've secured Embryo. Send someone down to help retrieve him."

"Interesting. I certainly didn't expect that." That voice. It couldn't be. Jill spun around just as a searing beam of light pierced through her abdomen. Falling to her knees, Jill clutched at the bleeding hole in her torso as the Hysterica loomed over her. "But I'm afraid it's a wasted effort," it said.

"You," she hissed in agony, "that machine...it can't..." From the headpiece atop the Hysterica's forehead, a second laser bolt pierced through Embryo's frozen body which shattered into dozens of pieces as the air on Hysterica's shoulder shimmered and Embryo reappeared.

"Goodbye Alektra," he called as his machine rose into the air. "I'm afraid I have no use for ex-lovers." Another shimmer of air and the Hysterica vanished as Jill finally succumbed to her injury and collapsed to the floor.

"Em...bryo," she whispered just before the darkness claimed her.

* * *

When the light had erupted from the Dawn Pillar, Rio had lost sight of Dark who along with Embryo had taken the opportunity to escape. But at the moment they had more important things to worry about. The sky was still dark and the spacetime storm was continuing to advance.

"Uh guys," he pointed out. "We've got a problem."

"Attention all of Libertus," Lizardia suddenly broadcast. "Dimensional merger now at 95%."

"I don't understand," Ange said. "Aura is free so why isn't it stopping."

"Aura's power was merely the detonator," a voice explained. "At this point, the process has gained far too much momentum to stop."

"Ange look out!" Tusk warned. Drawing her gun, Ange fired behind her where Embryo had suddenly appeared. Their enemy vanished only to rematerialize on her other side as Rio and the others rushed towards them. Before they could reach her, Embryo laid her hand on her shoulder and Villkiss suddenly angled downward. Shifting Susano'o back to Destroyer mode, Rio caught Villkiss with Susano'o but all he found in the cockpit was Ange's flight suit and her ring.

"She's gone," he told them.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

 **A WHOLE NEW WORLD**

"Mei to bridge. Repairs are complete."

"Understood," Pamela replied. "Restarting systems in 3...2...1." With a reverberation that shook the entire ship, the _Aurora's_ engines once more sprang to life. The DRAGONs carrying them released their grip and after a brief lurch, the _Aurora_ once more took to the sky under her own power. Behind them, the _Ramius_ and _Badgiruel_ followed behind under the wing of their own DRAGON rescuers as the storm of spacetime continued to advance on their position.

"What's the status of the merger?" Jasmine asked.

"Merger now 97%," Lizardia confirmed.

"Boss what are we going to do now?" Spider asked.

"Let's wait until Tusk gets back with Jill. We'll figure it out after we talk to her." Shifting her gaze to the ruined base of the Dawn Pillar, Jasmine hoped that she was alright. Just a few minutes ago, Jill had broadcast that she had secured Embryo. But then the line went dead and they hadn't heard from her since. And then, according to Rio, Embryo had reappeared and taken Ange away. In hopes of learning what had happened, Tusk had flew down the pillar to find her while Rio and Salamandinay had brought Villkiss back on board. _Something is very wrong_ , realized. _Jill please be safe._

"I've got a contact," Hikaru suddenly announced. "It's Tusk. He says Jill's wounded pretty bad."

"Pamela, you have the bridge," Boss announced. "Call Maggie and get her to the flight deck right now. Jasmine, with me."

* * *

Under guard by _Aurora's_ security, Salia leaned back against the wall alongside Chris, the only other survivor of the Diamond Rose knights. By Chris's side, Rosalie stood with her arm around the silver haired girl's shoulder and continued to comfort her. After Ange had been taken by Embryo, Salia had been escorted aboard while a transport went down to pick up Hilda, Rosalie, Chris, while a trio of Schooners had brought in Chris's Ragna-mail. In an effort to keep occupied, some of the armorers went to work repairing the Theodra which had been parked alongside Rio's unit, Cleopatra, Vilkiss, and the red unit from the DRAGONs world. At the fore of the launch deck, Rio and the others waited for the one called Tusk to return with news of what had happened to Alektra.

"Hey I see him," Vivian cried out. Against a sky that had turned nearly black, a pink Arquebus came into view. The crowd parted to give it room to land and as soon as it touched down, Salia felt herself go numb in horror. In the Arquebus's cockpit, Alektra lay across Tusk's lap, her midsection drenched in blood from a hole in her stomach.

"Alektra no!" she yelled. Shoving past her guards, Salia rushed towards her former mistress as Tusk leaped off his unit carrying Alektra in his arms.

"Get me a medic now!" he ordered as he laid her down on the deck. From out of the main hall, Maggie along with Jasmine and a muscular older man with a short grey beard rushed out. Behind them was Momoka carrying a large medkit.

"Shit!" Maggie cursed as she saw the state her friend was in. "Momoka, give me some gauze and coagulants. Someone get me a stretcher and..."

"Don't bother," Alektra whispered with a weak smile. "Lost too much blood...just...get me a smoke." Maggie looked down at Alektra, her face a mixture of shock and denial until finally, she began rummaging through her coat pockets. Behind her, a lanky man with a pointed face suddenly held out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Here," he said. Maggie looked to the man and reluctantly accepted his offering. Taking Tusk's place in supporting Alektra's back, Alektra slipped a cigarette into Alektra's mouth before lighting it as the others gathered around her.

"Jill what happened?" the older man asked. "How did Embryo escape?"

"That machine of his," she croaked. "Somehow his consciousness is split between it and his human body. So long as one lives neither of them can die. And now, he's taken Ange to a place where we can't follow. Salia...where's..."

"I'm right here Alektra." Kneeling beside her, Salia took the injured woman's hand in her own as tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Thank God you're safe."

"I'm so sorry Alektra," Salia sobbed. "I was such an idiot!" With her other hand, Alektra reached up and gently caressed her cheek.

"We both are. We're driven, emotional, thick-headed. We even have the same rotten luck with men. You're just like me...almost like...a little sister. That's why I didn't want you involved in this. But I was too harsh...and I ended up driving you right to him."

"Alektra," Salia whispered, her hand clasping Alektra's hand deeper against her cheek.

"I'm happy we got to talk," Alektra sighed. "You made me...so proud..." Alektra's hand slowly went limp in Salia's grasp as she looked up and saw the cigarette had fallen from her lips.

"Alektra? Alektra!" But she was already gone.

* * *

Salia begged Jill to wake up but finally accepted the reality of it all as she threw her arms around her former leader and broke down in tears. From where he stood next to Hilda, Rio gave a brief salute. Regardless of what she did and the mistakes she made, Jill was still a fallen comrade and that deserved respect.

"Rest now soldier," Boss said as he gave his own salute just before the entire ship began to shake.

"What the hell's going on!" Rosalie yelled.

"Attention all hands," Lizardia announced. "Merger is now 99% complete. Ten seconds to dimensional overlap." Around the launch deck, armorers, security, and other crewmates grabbed on to whatever they could for stability while Rio grabbed onto Hilda and held her as tightly as he could.

"Whatever happens don't let go!" he told her. Hilda wrapped her own arms around him and Rio braced himself for the end as the shaking increased further and then stopped.

"What...what's going on?" Hilda wondered as they both looked up. Around them, the others began to pick themselves up as a woman's voice suddenly began to speak from everywhere.

"A rift between time and space. A vast ocean of imaginary numbers. That is where you will find Embryo."

"What's happening?" Chris wondered. "Who is that?"

"It's Aura," Salamandinay gasped as she pointed up. The others followed her direction and none of them could believe what they saw. On port and aft, the _Ramius_ and the _Badgiruel_ and been brought up to beside the _Aurora_. And looming over them both, her wings spanning the width of all three ships was Aura, a golden shell of energy encasing them and the other DRAGONs in its light.

* * *

The last thing Ange remembered was that disgusting creep Embryo suddenly appearing behind her. Then someone had laid a hand on her shoulder and everything went black. With a gasp, Ange snapped awake and jerked up on her mattress. Looking down, Ange saw that instead of the rider suit that had belonged to Tusk's mother she was now wearing her favorite white and blue dress from before being sent to Arzenal. And that wasn't the weirdest thing. Instead of aboard Villkiss, she found herself in what looked like a luxury hotel suite. With a leap off the bed, Ange ran toward the door and to her relief found it unlocked. Outside in the hall, a light shone from one end which she ran towards only to brake to a halt at what she saw.

The doorway she had just came through had been built into the base of a sheer cliff. And before her was a graveyard filled with hundreds of tombstones. But what really shocked her was the horizon. Where the graveyard ended, an endless void spread out as far as she could in which entire planets hung suspended against a backdrop of thousands of stars. "This place," Ange wondered. "Is it..."

"It is," someone answered. Ange looked up and her blood grew cold at the sight of a familiar looking figure in green standing on the shoulder of a black Ragna-mail. "This is Arzenal," Embryo explained. "The original. The two dimensions and the two humanities. The world of Mana and it's Tuner. This is where it all began. And in a few moments, where it will all end." Extending his hand, Embryo's face once more grew that insufferable smirk. "Come with me Ange. Let us find a suitable vantage from which we may witness the birth of the new world."

"Not gonna happen pal." Ange turned away and rushed back into the hallway from which she had came but Embryo's voice continued to follow her as if he were right beside her.

"There's no point trying to escape. We are outside of space and time as you know it. I know. Why don't I tell you a little story." _Shut up just shut up!_ Ange cursed as she covered her ears to block him out. "Long ago, this island was home to the world's greatest particle research lab. And I was its chief scientist. I achieved many things here. Unified theory. Super symmetric particles. And exploration into the multiverse. These discoveries were supposed to usher in a golden age for humanity. But the small minded men who ruled the old Earth could only see them as a means to expand their own power. Finally, I had enough. With the Hysterica, I sought to find a new and better Earth. However, the concentrated burst of inflation caused a malfunction. And both me and my lab were lost in the dimensional rift." Ange turned around a bend and another doorway appeared. Without hesitation, Ange raced out only to find herself once again face to face with Embryo. He sat a table on a balcony overlooking the main yard while beside him, his lackey Dark poured him a cup of tea. Only Dark didn't look so well. One half of his face was covered in black scales while two horned ridges jutted up from his scalp. He was also sweating profusely and gasping for breath. Whatever Embryo had done to him, he looked as if he was seconds from keeling over.

"However," Embryo continued. "That is when everything began to take shape. My exposure to the dimensional rift altered me in ways I could never imagine. My consciousness merged with Hysterica's systems, granting me access to powers and knowledge I could never imagine before. And with this island as my personal garden of eternity, I set about correcting the mistake of a flawed humanity. I sent my shadow back to the old Earth, recruited those who would share my vision, and bestowed them with Ragna-mail of their own. Together, we annihilated the foolish and corrupt humans in both worlds so that a new and better humanity could take their place. But there was one thing I still desired which all my power could not give me. A woman worthy to be my mate for eternity. Until you that is." Ange tensed and readied herself to attack the moment he tried anything as Embryo stood up to approach her. "You Ange are truly a smart, lovely, capable woman. The only one worthy of my love. And together, we shall create a new age for mankind."

"Like hell I will!" Ange snapped. Pulling back her fist, Ange set her sights on knocking that smug jerk's teeth out when Dark lunged for her. His foot planting itself into Ange's stomach to send her flying back against the cliff wall where she slumped wheezing to the balcony deck.

"It's just you and me now," he told her. "No one is coming for you this time. Like it or not. This is now your home." Resisting the urge to vomit, Ange forced herself to stand.

"Like hell it is!"

* * *

"So you're saying Ange is in some kind of dimensional rift?" Tusk asked. Once their initial shock had faded, Hilda and the others had begun questioning Aura as to what was happening. Apparently, the golden light was a pocket dimension created by Aura where time moved at a slower rate than outside, turning seconds into hours and buying them some much needed time.

"Yes," Aura explained, "a place outside of all universes which cannot be reached by a singular."

"So then how do we get there?" Rio demanded.

"Villkiss. It is the only other Ragna-mail whose spacial temporal jump system is unlocked. With it, you can go to where Ange has been taken." A sudden shudder shook the entire ship and nearly knocked them off their feet. "But you must hurry. I cannot maintain this barrier for long. The only way to stop the merger is to kill Embryo. He is the epicenter of this anomaly."

"But we can't," Salia argued. "Villkiss's controls aren't unlocked like mine and Chris's were. Without a royal Norma it won't work!"

"You are wrong," Aura replied. "The Ragna-mail were originally intended to guide people to a new world. Hence their power will respond to your strong feelings. And hers as well." _Our strong feelings?_ Hilda thought. _And Ange's too?_ _Even if she's not here?_ Hilda mulled it over and an idea came to her. It was a long shot but it wasn't as if she had a better one.

"Rio," she said. "Do you still have Ange's ring?"

"Yeah it's right here."

"Hand it over." One she had it, Hilda rushed over to Tusk. "Here. Use it to make Villkiss take us to where Ange is."

"Wait what?"

"You heard Aura," Hilda reminded him. "The Ragna-mail respond to feelings. And even without her ring Ange is connected to it by blood."

"I see," Sala nodded. "We use Tusk as a compass that will point our way to Ange."

"But hold on," Tusk interrupted, "what makes you think I can do it?" Hilda cast a glance over her shoulder to Rio.

"Because if that creep had taken me there's only one person I'd want to come to my rescue. I'm pretty sure Ange feels the same way."

"She's got a point," Boss agreed.

"Give it a try," Rio suggested. "It's not like we have anything to lose." Tusk looked around at them all and nodded.

"Alright. Let's do it." Taking Ange's ring from Hilda, Tusk slipped it on to his finger and rushed towards Villkiss. _I really hope I'm right about this_ , Hilda prayed.

* * *

No matter where Ange tried to run, Embryo and Dark were waiting for her. Her lungs burning in her chest, Ange stumbled out onto the main yard. "Villkiss!" she cried as she ran. "Villkiss please come to me!" A cliff edge loomed before her and Ange broke to a halt before she could tumble off and fall forever into the starry void below.

"Just give up Ange. Without your ring it's hopeless." Ange turned and once more saw Embryo and Dark coming towards her.

"Damn you!" In desperation, Ange swung her leg in a high kick at Embryo's face only for him to catch her ankle. A sudden shock ran through her, and the dress she was wearing was torn to shreds, leaving her naked as she crouched in humiliation on the ground.

"Beautiful," Embryo said just before his hand cracked across her cheek. "However, you've been defiled." Another slap and Ange was knocked on her side. "By that loathsome Neanderthal. But don't worry. I will purify you." Something seized Ange's wrists and pulled her arms apart to hold her fast to the ground. Ange struggled to free herself as Embryo kneeled down to her but the vines held firm and refused to loosen. "And I will do so thoroughly."

"Let me go you disgusting pig!" Ange growled. "You really think you're a genius. You're nothing but a sleazy rapist!" For her trouble, Ange received another slap across her face.

"My goodness," Embryo smirked. "Is that any way for a bride to speak to her husband." A mana window opened above her and Ange gasped at what saw. Aura was free and had encased the _Aurora_ and the two network ships in a bubble of golden light. "See how futilely they struggle. It's only a matter of time before Aura's power gives out and all those vermin are exterminated."

* * *

With his ringed hand clenched around Villkiss's handlebar, Tusk repeatedly turned Villkiss's key but the unit refused to turn on. "Villkiss," he begged. "Listen, you have to wake up. Ange needs you." Desperately Tusk pressed the manual override as Hilda, Rio, Salia, and Salamandinay clustered around him. Another temporal tremor shook the _Aurora_ and his desperation turned to anger. "Why? Why won't you help us! You've protected Ange all this time! Are you really just going to let that sick bastard take her away?"

* * *

His hand resting on Ange's soft slender legs, Embryo grinned as he began to stroke them. Despite her struggles, Ange was powerless to keep him from straddling her. _At long last_ , he thought. _I've been waiting for this moment for so long._

 _Utae, Utae_

 _Ima fututsu no negai wa_

Embryo stopped and stared dumbfounded as Ange began singing Eternal Story. Did she really think that song would have any real power without a Ragna-mail? Kneeling down, Embryo turned Ange's head to better expose her neck and laid himself on top of her.

* * *

 _Tsuyoku tsuyoku ten no konjiki to kirameku_

 _Towa kataran towa e to_

It was her last act of desperation. The song her mother said would always guide her way. But as Embryo began kissing her neck, Ange cringed in fear and revulsion as her last hope finally gave out.

 _Tusk_ , she whimpered as a tear fell down her cheek, _forgive me_.

* * *

"You have to help me!" Tusk yelled. Something bad was happening to Ange. He could feel it. He had to get to her now or it would be too late. "Answer me! Villkiss please!" His hand began to tingle and Tusk looked down in amazement as the stone in Ange's ring began to shine with a light of its own. _Tusk_ , a voice called.

"I heard it," he gasped.

"You heard what?" Salia asked.

"Ange. I just heard her voice." No sooner had he said so then Villkiss's console turned on. The Archangel system activated and a golden pulse began to travel along its length. Tusk looked up and saw that Villkiss had awakened to a new form. Ren lines glowing with power ran down it's fuselage and engine pods while its hull turned from white to black.

"You did it," Rio said.

"Totally awesome!" Vivian cheered.

"Then let us depart," Salamandinay suggested. "Sir Tusk, you shall pilot Villkiss. I will follow in Enryugo."

"Not without me and Cleopatra you're not," Salia told them. "I have to avenge Alektra."

"Hilda?" Rio asked.

"You really have to ask?" she smiled. "Let's do it." The others leapt clear and Tusk put on his helmet as Momoka came up to him.

"Sir Tusk please," she begged. "You have to save Lady Angelise."

"Don't worry," Tusk promised. "I will."

* * *

They had to move fast. Just because Tusk could activate Villkiss didn't mean he could control it. As he climbed aboard Susano'o, Rio felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see Hilda at his side.

"Hey you know those Dracunium pills?" she asked.

"What about them?"

"You don't have any Aura left right? Better take another one. I'll allow it today."

"Yes Ma'am," he said. Judging by how many Dark had taken during their fight, one extra wasn't likely to cause a transformation. And they'd need every edge they could get. As Rio popped one into his mouth, Chris and Rosalie came running up to Hilda.

"Hilda here," Chris said as she held out her ring. "Take Theodra. Use it to make Embryo pay for everything he's done."

"I will," Hilda nodded. "Thanks."

"And you'd better come back alive you hear me!" Rosalie ordered. Placing Chris's ring on her finger, Hilda mounted the green trimmed Ragna-mail as Salia went to retrieve the ring security had confiscated from her when she came on board. Though they hesitated at first, a quick snap from Jasmine and they turned it over. As Salia climbed on board, Vivian came running up to her side.

"Time for a pop quiz," the girl sang. "Who'd better come back safe and alive? You should! So don't get killed okay?" Salia nodded and reached out to clasp Vivian's hand.

"I will. I promise Vivian."

"Alright everyone get clear!" Boss barked. The crowd gave them room and Rio readied for launch.

"Villkiss!" Tusk called. "Let's jump!"

* * *

From out of Villkiss's hull, red lightning began to crackle over the other four units as they all began to shine with a dazzling light. Covering their eyes with her hand, Ersha shielded her and Cynthia from being blinded until a crack like thunder echoed off the launch bay walls and the light faded as Ersha looked up to see that all five of them had vanished. "Ms. Ersha?" Cynthia asked. "Will they be okay?" Ersha smiled and held Cynthia closer to her.

"Of course they will," she assured her. "It's just like in the stories remember? Things always seem darkest just before the heroes win." _At least I hope they will_ , she prayed. _Good luck_ e _veryone. And please be safe._ Suddenly, another temporal tremor rocked the ship as Ersha lost her balance and stumbled back against something that felt like a brick wall.

"Easy there," someone said as a huge pair of hands gripped Ersha's shoulders to steady her. _I know those hands_ , she realized. Ersha turned around and looked up at the towering young man who stood behind her. His face was hard and chiseled and she could feel immense strength in him. But there was a kindness in his green eyes. And the way he supported her was so gentle that Ersha felt herself blush. "You okay?"

"Uh yes," she answered. "I'm fine thank you."

* * *

In a flash of light, the Aurora's launch bay vanished and in its place appeared a shimmering, incandescent void of stars. With Tusk taking lead, Salia and the others followed after. "What is this place?" she asked.

"It's the dimensional rift," Hilda answered. "I saw it when Rio and I followed Ange and Tusk to the DRAGON Earth."

"So how are we going to find Ange?" Rio pointed out. "I can't even tell where we are much less where she is."

"I have an idea," Salamandinay told them. "Hopefully, Ange will answer." As Salia wondered what she meant, Salamandinay began to sing.

 _Kaze ni toban El Ragna_

 _Sadame to chigari kawashite_

 _Kaze ni yukan El Ragna_

 _Todorokishi Tsubasa_

* * *

It was faint. Barely audible. But there was no mistaking the voice Ange had heard. It was Sala. They had heard her. And now they were coming. Relaxing herself despite her fear and shame, Ange felt her defiance return as she answered Sala's call.

 _Hajimari no hikari_

 _Kirali kirali_

 _Owari no hikai_

 _Lulala lila_

As she began to sing, Embryo suddenly ceased his assault on her as he rose up and looked on her with another bemused expression. _That's right_ , she thought as she kept singing. _Keep all your attention on me._

* * *

 _Damn it Ange where are you!_ Hilda cursed. Sala had finished her first verse and still Ange had yet to respond. Every second counted. If they didn't find her soon everyone would die.

 _Kaesan no El Ragna_

 _Suna dokei wo_

 _Toki wa afuren_

 _Lulala lila_

"Hold on," Salia gasped. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah I do," Hilda answered. It had actually worked.

"It's Ange!" Tusk agreed.

"Salamandinay keep singing," Rio told her. Now Sala and Ange's voice began to blend into one. She was close. Hilda could feel it. But where? "Over there!' Rio beckoned. Hilda followed his lead and gasped at the sight of an island floating in the middle of the shimmering void. And not just any island. It was Arzenal.

"Come on!" Tusk ordered. Altering their course to starboard, the five machines gunned their engines and dove straight for the island.

* * *

Ange's defiance only stoked Embryo's fire even more. But he had indulged her long enough. Gripping her knees, Embryo pulled them apart and moved into position as Ange gave a final scream when a sound like thunder echoed overhead. Embryo raised his head as the sky over Arzenal flashed with crimson lightning before five machines plunged through the singular towards them. And who should be piloting Villkiss but that disgusting primitive who had defiled his bride. _What do I have to do to be rid of him?_ Embryo growled.

"Ange!" he yelled.

"Tusk!" Ange answered.

"Dark," Embryo growled. "Deal with them."

"Yes Master," Dark wheezed. Despite the damage the Dracunium had done to his body, Dark ran for the cliff and leapt off. "Baretta come!" From the launch deck, Dark's damaged machine roared to life and caught him just before he could plunge into the void underneath. _Finish them Dark_ , Embryo ordered. _Your entire existence was for this one moment._

* * *

The instant he passed through the singular floating Arzenal, Tusk's rage ignited at what he saw. Embryo had stripped Ange and was trying to rape her. And now his lackey was flying up to intercept.

"You are trespassing!" he warned.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Tusk yelled. Tusk was just about to transform Villkiss when a white blur shot past him. Shifting Susano'o to destroyer mode, Rio deployed his pulse blade and met Dark's charge blade to blade.

"Tusk get Ange! This guy's mine!" A shove of its free hand and Susano'o fired a wave of Aura that sent the crippled Para-mail flying back. Pressing on, Tusk turned back in time to see Embryo vanish into thin air.

"Sir Tusk! Grab Ange!" Salamandinay ordered.

"We'll cover you now go!" Salia added.

"On it!" From his belt, Tusk pulled a pair of shuriken and took aim. "Ange don't move!" The star flew from his hand and the vines holding Ange to the ground were cut free. "Ange!" he cried once more as he gunned the accelerator and turned Villkiss on its back. Tusk reached out to grab her as he passed over Ange and something warm and soft clenched around his face as Ange suddenly cried out in alarm.

"Seriously?" he heard Hilda groan. "There's no way that was accidental."

* * *

The joy and relief of seeing Tusk and the others was so overwhelming that Ange hadn't realized until afterward that when he grabbed her, his face had once more wedged itself between her legs. "Sorry," he told her as he pulled her off his shoulders and into his lap. "I swear that wasn't planned." The tears Ange had been holding back during Embryo's assault on her finally overflowed and she threw herself against Tusk to sob into his shoulder. "It's okay," he told her as one hand braced her back. "I'm so sorry. Did he hurt you?"

"No," she gasped. "Thank you Tusk. You were just in time."

"Well I didn't do it alone," he told her. Ange looked around and saw not only Sala's machine but Hilda piloting Chris's Ragna-mail. The redhead gave her a thumbs up and banked off to fly back to where Rio was fighting Dark. Even Salia had come. And Ange couldn't help but grin as she saw the jealous look on the face of the Dinosaur Roll Captain. "By the way, here," Tusk told her. In his hand, Tusk was offering the panties she had slipped into his pocket just before the battle. "You look like you could use these."

"Pervert," Ange half sobbed in joy as they landed. No sooner had they done so then Embryo and the Hysterica appeared behind them.

"Ruffian," Embryo snarled as he pointed the rapier in his hand. "Get your filthy paws off of my wife!" The Hysterica raised its arm and prepared to strike Villkiss with its beam saber when a barrage of red and green blaster fire rained down around it.

"Embryo!" Salia screamed as she and Salamandinay charged toward them.

"Nothing is more annoying than a jealous woman," Embryo grumbled as Hysterica launched into the air.

"Take Villkiss and help them," Tusk told her. "You've got a spare flight suit in your cargo compartment. We have to destroy both him AND his machine to kill him." He slipped her mother's ring onto her finger and Ange nodded.

"Let's finish this," she agreed.

* * *

Now that Ange was safe, Tusk leapt off of Villkiss and drew his knife. "Come on Embryo," he dared. "Let's see how brave you are when you're not up against a woman."

"Insolent degenerate ape!" Embryo charged towards him and Tusk braced himself to block when someone called to him from overhead.

"Sir Tusk!" Tusk looked up and saw Salamandinay's sword falling towards him. Meeting Embryo's attack head on, Tusk diverted Embryo's sword with his knife as he spun around Embryo's back and caught her weapon. In the same movement, Tusk swung and cracked the sheathe along the back of Embryo's head. Embryo stumbled just long enough for Tusk to unsheathe his second blade before Embryo lunged for him once again.

"You won't stop me! Ange is mine and she always has been!" Embryo's rapier sparked and rang with each strike as Tusk angrily pressed his attack only for Embryo to fend off each attack.

"You're never going to touch her again!" Tusk snarled.

* * *

Once she had changed into the white suit Tusk had brought her, Ange grabbed Villkiss's handlebars and it almost seemed as if it was purring. "Yeah," she answered. "I'm happy to see you too. Thank you for bringing everyone here." In response, Villkiss's screen began to shine as the Archangel System kicked on and Ange felt a pulse race through her machine. She looked back. And Villkiss had once more transformed. Its hull had turned back to white but it still retained the red streaks from when Tusk was piloting while the pneumatic gears now shined a bright gold. Villkiss's purr rose to an angry roar and Ange smiled. He wanted to fight just as much as she did and he was going to give it all he had.

"Then let's go," she agreed. "Villkiss launch!"

* * *

Her beam rifle firing as fast as she could pull the trigger, Salia chased after Embryo's unit when it suddenly turned and lashed out with its beam saber.

"Welcome home Salia," Embryo's voice mocked as she met his blade with hers. So Alektra was right. His consciousness was split between his body and his machine. "I always knew you would return to me."

"You're right," Salia agreed. "I did want to see you again...so I could kill you!" Cleopatra's beam shield activated and she bashed against her opponent, the rebound knocking the Hysterica back as she raised her sword for the killing blow. "This one's for Alektra!" The moment she slashed at him however, the Hysterica vanished only to reappear behind Salia and kick her aside. Salia flipped head over heels and she caught a glimpse of the Hysterica plunging forward to stab Cleopatra through the cockpit when a beam of crimson energy energy suddenly cut him off.

"Countless Norma, humans, and DRAGONs have suffered because of you," Salamandinay cried as her machine charged toward him. "Today I shall set all of their souls to rest."

"You overestimate yourself." The beam saber on Hysterica's arm shifted from purple to red and extended to three times it's normal length. The massive energy blade swung but the red machine spiraled around the attack, it's arm beam gun spraying her opponent as she drove him off. Hysterica drew its beam rifle and prepared to return fire when another crimson energy beam raced across its path.

"Embryo!" Ange yelled as she flew up to join the others. "Give it up! You're outnumbered!"

"I will make you mine Ange," the Hysterica answered. "It was what you were born for."

* * *

Embryo's fury grew with each strike upon the miserable ape's blades. His style was flawless. His opponent wielding his blades as if they were clubs. So why couldn't he strike a lethal blow.

"Miserable degenerate savage!" Embryo cursed. "I will never forgive you for what you did!"

"That's my line!" Embryo thrust for his opponent's heart only for the ape to catch Embryo's sword in the cross of his blades. Before he could pull free, the savage headbutted him and Embryo stumbled back with blood pouring from his nose. The shock and pain of the impact distracted Embryo long enough for the primitive to lunge forward. Only a last minute teleport managed to save his throat from being slit but he hadn't entirely avoided damage. As he reappeared a few feet back, blood poured from a gash carved into his left shoulder.

"So you can't switch out in this world can you?" the ape smirked. "All I have to do is land a killing blow and its over." His opponent charged and Embryo readied to meet his attack when something exploded overhead in a flash of energy. "What the hell?" the ape gasped. _Well done Dark_ , Embryo smirked. _You have justified your existence._

* * *

Despite the damage Dark's machine had taken in their earlier fight and the bodily damage he had taken from the Dracunium pills, Rio's opponent was still no easy win. As Rio fired a barrage from his shield beam guns, Dark raised an Aura shield and charged forward. _He's not using his extended blade_ , Rio observed. _He must be nearly dry. Just have to keep whittling him down._ Dark's sword clashed against Rio's pulse blade and two units spun around each other in mid air as something came racing towards them. A plan formed in Rio's mind and he reached out his free hand and grappled hand to hand with Dark.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dark demanded.

"You'll see in three...two...one!" A surge of Aura pushed Dark back just as Hilda's Theodra came up behind him and brought it's sword down to Dark's sword arm. "It's over Dark," Rio said as Dark's final weapon plunged into oblivion. "Just fly out of here while you still can."

"Not until I have fulfilled my final orders."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Hilda mocked. "You've got no weapons left. You going to try a suicide run?"

"I suppose you could call it that." From out of his pocket, Dark pulled out the Dracunium pills and popped off the lid.

"Dark stop!" Rio cried. "Don't you see what those things are doing to you? Are you really going to give up everything for Embryo? Don't you see he's not worth it?" Dark lowered his head and when he looked up, Rio was stunned by the weary look in his eyes.

"Maybe he isn't," he admitted. "But that doesn't change the fact that I am and always have been his vassal. You may call it cowardice. I call it truth. It was the only reason I was brought into existence. To deny it now would be do deny everything I've ever done. So come on then. If you are really prepared to die for the sake of your own truth then let's see once and for all which one of us is right!"

"Dark no!" Rio yelled as he dashed towards him. But he was too late to stop Dark from swallowing the entire bottle in one gulp. As Rio watched in horror, Dark's entire body spasmed and he doubled over in his cockpit. Before their eyes, Dark began to pulse and swell, his clothes straining and ripping as his scales began spreading over his entire body.

"What's happening to him?" Hilda cried when a flash of light erupted from Dark's cockpit and the entire unit shattered in an explosion of fire and steel.

* * *

The flash of crimson light had left Ange completely blind. And when her vision cleared, Ange saw that their position had changed to where Rio and Hilda had been fighting Dark. But instead of Dark's damaged Para-mail. A crimson ball of energy hovered in mid-air.

"What's going on?" Salia asked.

"It was Dark," Rio answered. "Embryo gave him Lizardia's Dracunium pills. And he just swallowed the entire bottle."

"So what does that mean?" Ange wondered.

"See for yourself," Sala answered. From within the crimon ball of energy, a massive shape had begun to take form when from out of the sides, a monstrous pair of wings emerged. A quick flap dispersed the remaining energy and a black scaled Brig DRAGON appeared before them. A shock of white hair ran from its head all the way to its tail as it glared at them with furious crimson eyes and roared. Someone laughed and the group looked up to see the Hysterica floating over the beast.

"How fascinating. I anticipated the Dracunium would destroy Dark's body but I never imagined it would reconstitute it as well."

"You bastard!" Rio yelled. "He was loyal to you and you used him as a lab rat!"

"And I shall always value his sacrifice. Dark, destroy these pests but do not harm Ange." Dark roared and a glowing sigil materialized in front of the Brig.

"Look out!" Hilda warned. The group scattered just before the energy was released and a shotgun like blast of fireballs erupted towards them.

"Embryo!" Ange yelled as her ring began to pulse and she suddenly found herself behind him. Villkiss must have jumped automatically. Not one to waste an opportunity, Ange charged the Hysterica and tackled it away from Dark.

* * *

Embryo's attacks were fast but Tusk continued to parry and counter each blow. Embryo's rage and frustration at his refusal to submit were starting to show and his technique was getting sloppy. _Now's my chance_ , Tusk decided. A snap of Tusk's arm and his knife flew from his hand. Embryo knocked it aside and Tusk took advantage of his opening to slash Salamandinay's sword across Embryo's stomach only to hit empty air as his opponent once more vanished from sight. Tusk scanned for where he would reappear when a searing pain struck across his back. He turned and slashed again but Embryo once more dissappeared only to reappear beside him.

"Why?" he hissed. "Why did she choose you?" From one spot to another, Embryo began rapidly telaporting around Tusk, his blade slashing him all over his arms and torso. "What is so special about you? I deserve her more than you ever did! For a thousand years I have waited for someone like her! And you defiled her! I won't allow you to take what is rightfully..."and Embryo was cut off as Tusk reversed his grip on Salamandinay's sword and succesfully stabbed Embryo through the hip as he appeared behind Tusk.

"Because I let her choose me," Tusk answered. "To you she's just something to posses. You'd give anything to claim her but I'd do anything for her! Even if there was nothing in it for me! I'm Ange's knight and I always will be!" Embryo stumbled backward, his eyes bulging wide with rage and nearly foaming at the mouth.

"I'll kill you!" he screamed.

* * *

Ange's momentum carried both Villkiss and the Hysterica away from Dark who screeched and attempted to chase after them until a blast from Susano'o's Buster Rifle cut him off.

"Sala," Hilda called. "Go help Ange! We'll take care of this guy!"

"Understood." The Enryugo shifted back to Destroyer mode and flew off to aide Ange while Hilda and the others put themselves between Embryo and Dark.

"Hey Salia," Hilda suggested. "Feel like one last DRAGON hunt?"

"Let's do it," Salia agreed.

"There any prize to the winner?" Rio asked.

"How about if I win, I get to be squad leader," Hilda suggested.

"Fine," Salia agreed. "But if I win I get Rio for one night."

"Deal," Hilda said.

"Excuse me!" Rio cried.

"And if you win," Hilda teased, "you can have one night with both of us."

"B...b...b...both?" Salia stammered

"And now I'm conflicted," Rio answered. "Oh well. I'll take the middle. You two take the sides!" Firing their engines, the three units charged thier opponent. Dark prepared another shotgun blast as Hilda and Salia banked to starboard and port respectively while Rio kept going dead straight. Dark fired, and Rio raised an Aura shield as he spiraled through the barrage, whatever bolts he couldn't dodge impacting harmlessly on his defenses. Shooting off to Dark's right, Salia fired her beam rifle and the black Brig raised a defensive glyph to shield itself. With his attention focused on her and Rio, Dark had failed to notice that Hilda had snuck around and was plunging blade first straight towards him. The sword empedded itself in his spine all the way to the hilt and Dark roared in furious pain. Before he could counter, Rio slammed into his face with his Aura Shield and managed to stun him.

"Now," Salia yelled. "Diamond trinity formation!"

"Seriously?" Hilda asked as all three of them surrounded him.

"Take him out!" Rio ordered. From three sides at once, Susano'o's shield guns and the Ragna-mail's Beam rifles opened fire only to harlessly impact against a spherical shield Dark had erected over himself which began to pulse and contract with each hit.

"Look out!" Rio warned just before the energy the shield had absorbed erupted into a full area barrage. The three units broke formation when Dark targeted Susano'o and fired a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth. Still trying to avoid the barrage, Rio was unable to entirely dodge and his shield arm was incinerated by the blast. The sudden loss of weight threw Susan'o off balance, leaving him open to attack as Dark charged towards him with jaws open.

"Rio!" Hilda yelled as she threw Theodra's sword. The blade impacted in Dark's left eye and distracted him long enough for Salia to swoop in and grab Susano'o's away before he could be bitten in two.

* * *

Maintaining her grip on Hysterica, Ange and Villkiss tumbled head over heels across the sky until the black Ragna-mail suddenly vanished from within their grasp. A sudden tingle from her ring alerted Ange to a presence behind her and she drew her sword, a blade of crimson energy extending from the tip to block the same type of attack from the Hysterica's beam saber

"Why do you resist me Ange?" it demanded as she felt Villkiss begin to be overpowered. "Do you really think you can be happy without me? Human existence is fleeting, painful, and extremely meaningless. But I can free you from it all?"

"Is that why you abducted her, tortured her, and tried to break her?" someone asked. From above, Sala's Enryugo suddenly appeared, firing both its beam cannon and arm blaster down upon him. Hysterica raised its beam shield against the barrage and the pressure on Villkiss lessened, allowing Ange to push it off of her. "You are a pathetic excuse for a man Sir Tuner. You are not worthy of anyone's love."

"Sala," Ange said. In the distance; Rio, Hilda, and Salia were engaging Dark in his DRAGON form, swarming around him like hornets as Dark attempted to shoot them out of the sky.

"Ange is an idiot sometimes," Hilda added. "But even she has higher standards than a bastard like you!"

"You're the one whose life is meaningless," Rio agreed. Susano'o had lost its shield arm but still the Ragna-mail prototype flew on, shooting its buster rifle in its remaining hand. "Humans don't need you and we never have. You're the one who needs us!"

"They're right," Ange agreed. "I don't care what I have to give up. I'm not going to let anyone control me anymore. It's my life and mine alone!" And then it all became clear to her. "That's it. That's why the Norma exist!" Charging forward, Villkiss swung its blade and severed Hysterica's gun arm in one slash. The black Para-mail fell back and Ange pursued him, her sword clashing against its arm beam saber. "Even the humans like Rio who reject you will never be totally free of you. That's why the Norma are all women. So that they can bear children of those willing to be free. So that humans will finally be rid of you! And that's why mother gave me her ring. So I could destroy the rotten world you made and replace it with a better one!"

* * *

Ange's defiance echoed in Salia's ears and she smiled. Ange was stubborn, impulsive, undisciplined, and arrogant. It drove her crazy but right now she was glad for it. "So will I. Hilda. Rio. Aura said the Ragna-mail respond to the will of their pilots." Salia's grip tightened around Cleopatra's handle and a pulse travelled from her finger up to her arm. "It's my life Embryo! And I won't let anyone control me anymore!"

* * *

After seeding the space around them with another barrage of fireballs, Dark threw back his head and unleashed a concentrated blast straight for Cleopatra. "Salia watch out!" Rio yelled. The blast was less than a second from impact when Cleopatra's hull changed from black to blue and vanished. A sudden roar of pain from Dark and Rio turned to see Salia had materialized next to his neck, blood spurting from the gash her sword had carved into his flesh. The infuriated DRAGON snapped at her but Salia began to teleport all around him, slashing and jumping away before he could counter.

"Same for me!" Hilda agreed. "I'll be damned if I let you get away with everything you've done." Theodra's eyes flashed and it's hull shifted to red as Hilda lifted her beam rifle and fired, the supercharged blasts piercing through Dark as if he were paper.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Rio added. "There's a future I'm aiming for. And I'm not going to let you take it away from me." On his wrist, the gem in Susano'o's control band began to pulse and shine as outside, Susano'o's armor turned gold and he charged straight for Dark, his legs thrusting out to deliver a kick straight into Dark's sternum to trigger an eruption of blood from the DRAGON's mouth.

* * *

This was impossible. How could those two have activated their Ariel and Michael forms? How could Dark be losing? And why wasn't this ape dead already? Blood seeped through the cuts Embryo had made in his flight suit but still he pressed on as if his wounds were nothing.

"Why Ange?" he demanded. "I offered you an eternity of life and love! Why would you reject that!"

"Because I'm a human," she told him. "I'm a violent, anti-social misfit! That's what it means to be human!"

"Very well then," Embryo decided. "I offered you a chance but if you are so unappreciative of my love then you can die!" Embryo sent Hysterica forward and his Ragna-mail stabbed at Villkiss's cockpit. Ange parried with her sword and turned Hysterica's momentum against it right into the path of the DRAGON princess who pierced its midsection with her bayonet.

"Victory!" she cried before discharging her beam cannon at point blank range, the surge of energy blasting clear through Hysterica who fell back straight towards Ange and her Michael sword which cleaved his machine in two.

"No!" he yelled. "It's not possible."

"Love?" she mocked him. "You don't know the first thing about love! All you do is smirk and act superior when all you are is a creepy narcissist with stupid hair and bad style! And even if you weren't there's no way I'd ever lower myself to sleeping with 1000 year old shut in! You could never have a chance with me in 10,000,000 years!"

"Damn you Ange!" Hysterica may have been cut in half but its Discord Phasers were still operational. He'd blow them all away with one final blast.

* * *

Dark faltered from their combined assault but Hilda wasn't done yet. With Salia keeping him occupied with her hit and run attacks, Hilda fired a final shot and while it wasn't lethal, the power of the blast took off the DRAGON's left wing. Without both to support it, their opponent faltered and screetched wildly as it attempted to maintain balance.

"Hilda," Rio called as the golden Susano'o flew up to her side. "Let's finish this guy off once and for all."

"Right," she nodded. Mounting her beam rifle on her back hardpoint, Hilda reached her left hand over and clasped onto Rio's right, the power from both their units flowing together as Rio extended his pulse blade. Red and golden energy flowed over the weapon, creating a spiraling blade of light as they plunged forward. Dark saw them coming and attempted to raise another barrier but the combined power of their attack shattered it like glass and they plunged straight through him.

* * *

The Hysterica's wings and shoulders opened to fire and Tusk saw his chance. _Mother, father, this is for you._ With his attention turned towards Ange, Embryo didn't see Tusk running towards him until Tusk leaped into the air and Salamandinay's blade came down right onto his head.

* * *

Ange didn't even need to sing. The power flowed up through Villkiss as its shoulders opened and the two units fired against each other. The swirling vortexes of space time crashed against each other and a rebound started to form when suddenly Hysterica faltered. "Go to hell God!" Ange screamed as she gave one final push and Villkiss's power overcame the Hysterica, washing over it as the dimensional rift was consumed in a brilliant flash.

* * *

With the adrenaline wearing off, the pain finally seeped through and Tusk collapsed onto the ground. Overhead, the star filled void had been replaced by a pure blue sky while in front of him, the withered bisected body of what had once been Embryo lay on the grass. Engines roared above him and Tusk looked up to see Villkiss and the other machines descending down towards him. "Ange!" he called. Despite his exhaustion, Tusk managed to stand and stumbled towards her as she leapt off of Villkiss.

"Tusk!" she cried out as she threw herself into his arms. A short distance away, Hilda and Rio were embracing as well while off to the side, Salamandiny smiled at them while Salia pouted in jealousy.

"We did it," he said.

"We sure did."

"Lady Angelise!" someone yelled. The group looked up and who should be running towards them but the crew of the _Aurora_. Rhino walked side by side with Ersha and Cynthia, Jasmine with Boss, Maggie with Vulture, Kat with Kamaitachi, Rosalie with Chris, the two rookies with Vivian, Naga with Kaname, and leading them all was Momoka who threw her arms around her mistress. "I'm so glad you're safe!" she sobbed.

"So am I," Ange smiled

"You did it!" Kat cheered. "Way to go guys!"

"You're all here," Rio said. "But how?"

"Not just us," Boss said as he handed him a pair of binoculars. "Take a look off your 2 o'clock." Rio did as Boss told him and he gasped in surprise.

"I don't believe it."

"What is it?" Tusk asked. Rio handed him the binoculars and when he looked through Tusk couldn't believe it either. In the water just off of wherever they were, the _Ramius_ and the _Badgiruel_ floated in the middle of a small fleet of vessels. Many of which had people gazing up in wonder at the sky around them. "The Network fleet," he realized. "But how did they get here?"

"I brought them here," a voice said. They all looked up and to their amazement, Aura was flying overhead, the DRAGONs clustered around her like baby birds and singing happily. "As thanks for all that you have done, I welcome you to the True Earth."

"Holy shit," Rosalie gasped. "You mean we're actually in the DRAGONs' world?"

"Actually," Emma said as she looked around, "this looks a lot like Arzenal."

"Time for a pop quiz," Vivian called up to Aura. "Why is Arzenal so big?"

"Space and time were released through Embryo's destruction," Aura explained. "Thus everything has been restored to its proper place. The merger failed and both worlds are now free. You all saved this world. And we are forever in your debt." Stepping away from the group, Jasmine glared down at the remains of Embryo.

"Someone get some fuel and burn this thing to ash," she said. "And then dump it as far out at sea as you can."

"So this means the fight's over?" Salia asked.

"I guess so," Rio nodded.

"But Lady Angelise?" Momoka asked. "What about the survivors in the other Earth?" Ange frowned and shook her head.

"Not our problem," she said. "As far as I'm concerned, they can either learn to live without Mana or die."

"I suppose you have a point," Hilda nodded. "They could use a good reality check."

"In the meantime what will you do now?" Salamandinay asked. "Neither of our people have any reason to fight anymore. And there are several people on those ships who have no idea what has happened?" Ange hummed and looked out over the island.

"How about we make a nation of our own," she suggested. "One where humans, DRAGONs, and Norma can all learn to live together. Where we live according to our own will and where rough going is to be expected. Are you all with me?" All around them; Norma, Network, and DRAGON raised their hands in agreement.

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

As a collective cheer rose among the group, Rio put his arm around Hilda and held her close. There was a lot of work that needed to be done. Homes to build, crops to plant. Then there were the refugee Norma and the rest of the Network out on the water. There was a lot they had to be brought up on. Boss and Jasmine were already relaying information to the fleet. Ange meanwhile helped Tusk over to a makeshift medical station where Maggie began bandaging his wounds from Embryo. "You really think we can make it here?" Hilda asked. Rio hummed and tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"It won't be easy," he told her. "It's going to be an adjustment for everyone. But if we work together and aren't afraid of a little hardship then I think we'll be okay. In any case I did it. I got you a world where you can be free. It wasn't the one I expected though."

"It'll do," Hilda assured him. "Well...except for one thing."

"What's that?" When Hilda didn't answer, Rio looked down and was taken aback by the cold stare she was giving him. "What?"

"What was that about me having a hundred kids with you?" In an instant, Rio felt all the blood drain from his head.

"You...you heard that?"

"We all did." Looking up, Rio saw Ange, Tusk, Boss, the Wildpack, Jasmine, Maggie, along with a good many others smirking at him and he buried his face in his hand. He already knew he was never going to live that down.

"Maybe just...one?" he suggested. Hilda smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'll think about it."

 _(Story's not over yet. We've still got an epilogue to do. Also, keep watching for my next project, an epic sequel fic for Outlaw Star._

 _Oh and as for whether or not Rio did get his prize for scoring the killing blow, I'll let you decide that. Whatever you think happened did.)_


	33. Chapter 33

**EPILOGUE**

(5 Years Later)

In the ruins of what had once been the capital city of the Misurugi Empire; a patchwork jumble of wood, metal, and stone structures had been erected in the field and stands of what had once been the Laria stadium of Ho-o Institute. From across the devastated city, survivors had gathered here on mass at the settlement known as New Angelise. Atop the stadium wall, windmills caught the breeze to generate power for the water pumps built around the stadium's exterior to feed the patches of gardens set around them. From the window of her quarters, in what had once been the Imperial Family's private box, Sylvia kept a vigil on the surrounding area. Scouts and patrols out in the city would send word if any bandits were headed their way but she liked to keep busy. Following the cataclysm which had wrecked the entire world, Sylvia had gathered what survivors she could find and had set about trying to salvage what little she could of civilization. Five years of hard work and New Angelise had managed to maintain stability when other settlements failed or were wiped out by the many bandit gangs that roamed the wasteland.

"Lady Sylvia," Sakura said. "Your tea is ready." Ever since the palace was abandoned, Sakura had been her closest companion and confidant in the same way Momoka had been for Angelise. Though she wished Sakura would drop the "Lady" title. Her royal rank was just another part of her old life Sylvia had discarded long ago.

"Thank you. Has there been any word from Rosenblum?"

"A caravan just arrived. The report will be sent up once it's been compiled." In addition to Sylvia's own settlement, Misty Rosenblum had managed to establish her own colony in the remnants of the Rosenblum Imperial castle. So far Misty Grounds was the only large community they could find but at least it was something. As she sat down to drink, someone knocked at the door leading to the stairwell.

"Enter," she said. The door opened and in came two people. The first was Constable Schwartz, a former police officer from Endurant who had led a group of survivors up north to Misurugi. Settling with Sylvia's group, Schwartz had become head of settlement security and was in charge not only of law and order but defense against bandit raids. The other person was Hilda, a girl Sylvia's age who had come up with Schwarz alongside her mother. Hilda had become Sylvia's closest friend after Sakura. Especially as her mother's apple pie was one of the few things Sylvia allowed herself to indulge in.

"Ms. Sylvia," Schwartz said, "I came to let you know that we've located the hideout of the bandits who've been harassing our caravans to Banagher. I'm taking out a group of security to round them up now."

"Very good," Sylvia nodded. "Please be careful Constable."

"And I wanted to tell you that my mom's orchard has produced some fresh apples. That means hot apple pie tonight. You'll come have some right."

"Of course," Sylvia smiled. "You know I'd never turn that down." Hilda left though Schwartz stayed behind to look at the picture on the wall, a portrait of Angelise that Sylvia had rescued from the castle.

"A lot of people still think of her as the devil," he mused. "But you don't." Sylvia sadly shook her head.

"No," Sylvia said. "My sister doesn't deserve any of that. Even if the world never forgives her I do. And if people disagree with me they're free to leave and strike out on their own." Schwartz frowned and crossed his arms. "Is something wrong Constable."

"Not quite. Just a little hesitant as to whether to tell you or not."

"It's fine Constable. Whatever it is on your mind feel free to say so." Schwartz sighed and looked up at Angelise's portrait.

"It was shortly before the cataclysm," he told her. "A Norma had escaped from confinement and I was part of the squad sent to recapture her. But she had an ally. A human male who protected her. He killed the rest of the squad but spared me."

"Do you know why?"

"While trying to recapture her, some of my men tried to rape the Norma but I stopped them. I couldn't understand that man's reasoning. Why would someone who would so easily kill so many spare my life? But then I understood. I never told you this Miss Sylvia, but I was watching the broadcast of when your sister was to be executed."

"I see."

"The man who helped save your sister. The one who charged the gallows. I'm positive it was the same man I encountered. I think he saw something in this world. Something that was very wrong that he couldn't ignore. Ever since, I've tried to live up to the example he set. To live by my own beliefs rather than what society dictated to be just and moral. I don't know if he's still out there but I hope he survived. Right now, the world needs men like him more than ever." Sylvia stared into her tea without a word. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

"It's alright. I suppose I feel the same way. I don't know where my sister went. But I try to live up to the example she set as well. So that I and everyone in Neo-Angelise can stand on our own two feet." Constable Schwartz nodded and left to attend to his mission. Once she was alone, Sylvia stepped up to Angelise's portrait as tears began to fall down her face.

"Wherever you are sister," she wept, "I hope that you're safe and happy. I wish so much that I could tell you how sorry I am...and that I love you."

* * *

Ange looked up from the table she was wiping off. Every once in a while she could hear the voice. It almost sounded like Sylvia in a way. "Hey everything alright?" Tusk asked

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just my imagination." Her husband nodded and went back to cleaning the lunch counter. Another day had come to a close at Café Ange. Open for breakfast and lunch, they closed at three o'clock so the two of them could have some time to themselves. _And speaking of three o'clock_ , Ange thought.

"Tusk I'm going to check on Van."

"Okay, I'll finish up in here." Handing him her rag, Ange went into the kitchen where Momoka was heating a bottle of formula for the baby she cradled in her arms.

"Almost ready," she sang as she lifted the bottle out of the pan. A quick dab on her wrist and Momoka nodded in satisfaction at the temperature. "Time for lunch."

"Why don't you let me do that Momoka," Ange suggested.

"Oh don't worry Lady Angelise," her maid assured her. "I can take care of it. After all, you need to finish closing up the café."

"Or you could take my place and help Tusk."

"Mmmm...okay," she sighed. Handing the baby over to Ange, Momoka lightly tickled his cheek. "Bye bye Van. Auntie Momoka will see you later." Istvan, or Van for short, had been born to Tusk and Ange a little over 6 months ago. They had been married for nearly three years when he was conceived as Ange wanted to wait until business had stabilized to the point where she and Tusk could support a family. She was just thankful she had Momoka to help though at times her maid tended to overdo it. _I_ _know you love Van Momoka_ , Ange frowned. _But if you keep this up he's going to start thinking you're his mother._

Carrying her son outside, Ange sat down at one of the Cafe's deck tables and gave him his formula. After drinking his fill, Ange burped him and cradled him in the afternoon sunshine. Overhead, a flock of DRAGONs flew by and Ange hummed her mother's song. She couldn't believe it had already been five years. After the devastation to the DRAGON's city, the entire populace had emigrated to the island of Neo-Arzenal which now hosted a sprawling city across its surface. Some of the more military designed ships of the Network fleet served in the ESDF while the rest had been refurbished into floating residences to help conserve space on the island.

 _It seems so long ago_ , she thought, _but also so recent._ There was once a time when she imagined she would never have anything close to this level of happiness. When she had first arrived at Arzenal, the hopelessness of her situation seemed so great that she wanted to die. _I'm glad I didn't_ , she realized as she looked down at her son. _For all the suffering and pain I went through, it was worth it._

"Ange!" someone called. Ange looked up and what did she see but Ersha riding up to the cafe on a motorized scooter. Cynthia rode on the platform mounted on the back and as they stopped, Cynthia helped Ersha stand and step up to the deck, the swell of Ersha's stomach almost bumping the table as she sat down.

"Tusk bring out some tea," she said. The café was technically closed but Ange was always willing to accept her friends should they visit. In the time since Libertus, Ersha had adopted Cynthia, became a schoolteacher, and then married Rhino. And now she was on the verge of giving birth herself. Quite a bit of their friends had paired off since then. Rio and Hilda were married, Kat and Kamaitchi had a son of their own, Boss and Jasmine were enjoying their golden years, Chris and Rosalie had adopted a daughter, and Maggie and Vulture had carried on an on-again/off-again relationship only they kept "taking a break" due to Vulture's falling back into his cigarette habit. Though from what Maggie had told her the last time they spoke, Vulture had gone three months without a cigarette thanks to Gila perfecting that gum of hers so maybe this time they could make it work. "How are you feeling?" Ange asked. Ersha sighed and patted her womb lovingly.

"The morning sickness has gotten better," she admitted. "My back is killing me though. And I have to use the bathroom every five minutes. But I'm excited. Just one more month to go."

"What about you Cynthia?" Ange asked. "Are you excited?"

"You bet!" the child answered. "Poppa and I finally finished building the nursery. I can't wait to see them." The door to the café swung open and out came Tusk with a tray on which three glasses of ice tea had been set.

"Wow Ersha," Tusk said as he set the tray down. "You're enormous." Ange immediately shot him a dirty look. Didn't he have any idea how self-conscious women got when they were pregnant?

"Well," Ersha laughed, "I am carrying twins after all."

"We'd better make sure you and them get plenty of good nutrition then. Luckily, I've still got plenty of Sea Snake Soup. Just hold on and I'll heat some up."

"Uh that's okay," Ersha said. "Don't go to any trouble on my account."

"It's no trouble at all," he assured her. "I'll be right back."

"Hey Tusk," Ange said. "I think Van is ready for his afternoon nap. Since you're already heading inside could you take him up."

"Sure. Come on big guy," Tusk said as he accepted their son. "Let's get you to bed." Once he and Van had vanished inside, Ange gestured for Cynthia to come closer.

"Go inside, get the soup. Momoka will show you where to dump it."

"Got it," Cynthia nodded before she ran off.

"Thank you," Ersha said as sighed in relief. The only ones who really like that swill of his were the DRAGON girls, and Ange was half convinced they only ordered it so they could ogle her husband. "The festa's coming up soon. Are you and Tusk planning to have a booth like last year?" Every year on the anniversary of Libertas, the Freedom Festa was held on the beaches of Neo-Arzenal, just one of the holidays the Norma were able to celebrate after their freedom.

"Yeah but I don't think we'll have any of Hilda's apple pie this time. From what I hear it could be any day now." It was a shame too. Hilda's apple pie was one of their best sellers. And ever since her diagnosis, Rio and Hilda had cut back on exploring the ruins for Salamandinay's research. Instead, Hilda had established an apple orchard while Rio had been given a teaching position at the university. Just like with Tusk, most of his students were the DRAGON girls, a fact that did not go unnoticed by a very annoyed Hilda. Before Ange could say anything else, a sudden screech caught their attention and they looked up so see a Schooner with a dress wrapped around its neck dropping down towards them.

"Oh my," Ersha said. "I wonder what's wrong with Vivian." Their friend landed before them and was just about to transform when Ange stopped her.

"Behind the screen," she reminded her. As Dr. Gecko and Maggie were unable to regenerate her wings and tail for her human form, the only way Vivian could fly was through transformation. So Ange had Tusk install a screened off changing area on the side of the café. Around the corner Vivian disappeared, followed by a pop and a puff of smoke before she came running out wearing the dress wrapped around her Schooner form's neck. In the years since Libertus, Vivian had become captain of the EDF's first squad and had also undergone quite a growth spurt. She was now as tall and well endowed as Ersha. And as she hurried towards them, Ange saw that her breath was heaving and she was trembling with excitement. "Vivian what's going on?"

"Here's a pop quiz," Vivian gasped. "Guess what time it is?"

"You don't mean..." Ersha started to ask.

"Bingo!" Vivian sang. So it was finally time. They'd better get to the hospital before they missed it.

"Tusk," Ange called. "Get Van and bring your skyhook around. It's happening."

* * *

Lining up the papers in her hands, Salia, Commander-in-Chief of the Earth Self Defense Force, tapped them on her desk to straighten them out. While Embryo had been defeated, Salia had argued the possibility that another parallel version of him or some other threat was bound to attack sooner or later. Salamandinay had agreed and together, they had received the blessing from Aura to create the ESDF, a joint military force comprised of DRAGONS, Norma, and Humans in the event that another threat emerged. The squads were put through daily training, drills, and mock battle to ensure they never got complacent.

"Commander Salia?" Salia looked up and saw Emma standing in the command center's doorway. Embryo's Arzenal had most of the utilities that their's had. Including a flight control deck for launching Para-mail. "I've just finished reviewing the supply list. It looks like the only thing we're running short on is alloy for the Para-mail repairs."

"Well send word for Salamandinay to put in an order to the Genome clan." Thanks to their gravity powers, the Genome clan were natural miners. Able to sense and filter out of the ground valuable materials without excessively disturbing the landscape. "That will be all for today Emma. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ma'am," Ena answered with a salute. Thanks to her administrative skills, Emma ran the launch base like clockwork. As she left, Salia turned back to the desk and gently touched the picture of Alektra that Jasmine had saved for her. _We're doing alright Alektra_ , she thought. _And so am I._ The phone on her desk suddenly rang and Salia picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey I'm looking for a beautiful lady. Is this her?" Salia gave an annoyed smile.

"Hello Spider. Is your broadcast finished for the day?" Since Libertas, Spider had used his technical expertise to build a radio network with himself as the chief RJ.

"You got it. I picked up some teriyaki chicken from that place you like. I'll keep it warm until you get home."

"Thanks," she said. "I'll see you in a little while." Salia hung up and thought back on how he had become her boyfriend. Spider was the last person she ever thought she would fall for, especially since she had found his constant hitting on her and every other girl to be insufferably obnoxious. But in the years since, Salia had come to learn that real love was nothing like in the manga she used to read. And unlike Embryo, Spider treated her like she mattered. No sooner had she turned back to her paperwork than her phone rang once again. "Yes?"

"Salia!" Ange's voice said. "It's time! Get to the hospital!" The line went dead and Salia shook her head as she dialed a new number. Even after five years, marriage, and motherhood; Ange was just as impatient as ever.

"Spider, make that order to go. It's time."

* * *

At the foot of the memorial, two Norma and a little DRAGON girl stood in silent respect. Erected shortly after they arrived in the True Earth, the monument and the graves around it were a testament to those who had died during Libertas; regardless of what race they were. In front of one of the graves, Rosalie and Chris looked down at Marika's headstone. Mary and Nonna had already come by, as had Maggie and Jasmine judging by the flowers laid on Commander Jill's grave. In addition to Marika's grave, the three of them had also laid flowers on Irma and Tanya's as well.

"I can't believe it's already been five years," Rosalie said. Chris's lip trembled as she reached forward and gently brushed Marika's tombstone.

"I can never say it enough," she half-sobbed. "I am so sorry for what I did to you. I live every day trying to make up for it." To that end, Chris had joined the ESDF and was now captain of Second Squad. If a new threat ever appeared like Salia predicted, Chris would be the first in battle to protect her friends and family. Feeling a small hand take her own, Chris looked down at the little DRAGON girl who stood between her and Rosalie.

"Mama Chris," the child pleaded. "Please don't be sad." Chris smiled and wiped her eyes.

"I'm okay Fafni." After she and Rosalie married, the two of them had adopted Fafni whose parents had both died in the dimensional merger. Together, the three of them had formed a family. It wasn't the weirdest dynamic on Neo-Arzenal. Women, mostly Norma and DRAGONs, greatly outnumbered human males. It wasn't uncommon for a man to have two or even three wives. "Come on. Let's go home. I want to hear the report you gave for Ersha." She and Chris took one of Fafni's hands and they walked away together when someone called for them from overhead.

"Rosalie! Chris!"

"It's Auntie Lamia!" Fafnit cried. Vivian's mother landed down before them and Chris could tell by her wide eyes something was up.

"I felt you'd be here. We need to get to the hospital. It's time!"

"Seriously?" Rosalie grinned. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

By the time they had arrived, a small crowd had gathered in front of the hospital. One of the first large buildings built after Libertus, Maggie served as its chief doctor with aide from Dr. Gecko. Van had been born here when Ange went into labor. As Tusk brought down his skyhook, as Ange climbed out of the left sidecar with Van while Momoka climbed out of the right with the basket she had thrown together. All around them, Norma, former Network agents, and DRAGONs in their human form mingled together. There were even a few Brigs and Galleons hanging around the grounds. And all of them there to await the news.

"There you are," someone called. Walking towards them was Boss, or Blitz as he referred to be called now, alongside Jasmine. In her arms, Jasmine carried a little puppy. Already an old dog when Libertus occurred, Vulcan had died about a year ago. However, Rio and Hilda's exploration of the ruins had turned up a genetic research lab, the technology of which had allowed Gecko and Gila to clone Vulcan Jr. Boss meanwhile had used his experience as an architect to build their new city while Jasmine had opened a brand new mall. "I almost thought wouldn't make it," Blitz said

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," Ange said. From out of the crowd, Sala stepped fprward with Kaname, Naga, and Lizardia.

"I see you brought some refreshments," Sala pointed out. "I hope you brought one of those bee-el-tees I like." With nothing to do but wait, they all sat down to socialize. Hours passed by however and still no news from inside the hospital.

"The sun's almost down," Ersha pointed out. "I hope everything's okay."

"Ugh I'm so bored," Rosalie groaned.

"Well," Ange grinned. "If you want entertainment I'm sure Salia could always put on another show for us."

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again," Salia grumbled. During their initial celebration of Libertus, Salia had agreed to perform a penance for how she had acted while working under Embryo. And Ange had convinced them all that she should do an idol concert in magical girl cosplay.

"I don't see why you're still so mad about that," Ange pointed out. "As I remember, half the Network tried to ask you out afterwards." Just then, the hospital entrance opened and Dr. Gila stepped out. All in attendance stood and waited on baited breath for what had happened.

"It's over," she told them. "They're both fine." The entire yard erupted into cheers. Another birth was always a valuable addition.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kat cried. "Let's get in there!"

"Hold it!" someone called out. Before them, Emma stood before the door to block their way. "The two of them have just been through a very difficult labor and do not need further aggravation. On authority of Commander Salia, I have compiled a list of the first group to be allowed in. When I call your name, please step forward." Ange just shook her head. Some things never changed.

* * *

Somone kissed Hilda's forehead as she slowly opened her eyes and saw a familiar face abover her. "Rio?" she slurred. Her head felt like it was filled with fog and her body was so tired she was almost numb.

"Hey," Rio told her okay. "You did great. I'm so proud of you." _Proud of what_ _?_ she wondered. And why did her body feel so light and empty? As her head cleared and she remembered why she was at the hospital, Hilda bolted upright and winced at the ache that spread through her entire body. "Easy," Rio told her as he held her shoulders. "Maggie says you're still in a lot of pain."

"Rio!" she gasped, her panic rising within her. "What happened. Where..."

"Sshhh it's okay," he assured her. "Look." Beside Rio, Maggie and Dr. Gecko appeared. And in Maggie's arms was something small that had been swaddled in a hospital blanket. Something that was crying loudly

"Congratulations," Maggie told them. "It's a healthy baby girl." As if in a dream, Hilda accepted the little newborn and cradled it against her breast. She stared down at the wrinkled skin and the tiny head of red hair as she ceased crying and Hilda couldn't hold back.

"Our daughter," she sobbed. "She's our daughter." Rio gently caressed the little newborn's head as she nestled against Hilda's bosom, seeming to know that she was loved and with her parents.

"She's perfect," he said. Hilda looked up and saw tears were streaming down Rio's face as well. "Absolutely perfect."

"I must say," Dr. Gecko admitted. "It's always fascinating watching human births. I just wish they'd let me document the mating ritual." Someone knocked on wood and they all looked up to see Emma standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me," she said. "But you have some guests. If you feel you're not up to them though I can tell them to come back later." Rio and Hilda looked to each other and nodded.

"I think we can spare a few minutes," he said. Emma nodded and gestured to someone out in the hall. One by one, Tusk and Ange came in with Van and Momoka, Jasmine and Blitz with Vulcan Jr, Rhino with Cynthia and a very pregnant Ersha, Salia and Spider, Vivian with Lamia, and finally Chris and Rosalie with Fafni.

"Oh my goodness," Ersha gasped. "She's lovely."

"She's a real beauty," Blitz nodded. "Just like her mother."

"Have you thought of any names?" Ange asked.

"We've decided to call her Sarah," Hild answered. "It was because of her that Rio and I met after all."

"Well congratulations," Tusk grinned. "Only 99 more to go."

"Guys it's been five years!" Rio groaned. "Can we drop it already!" The entire room burst out in laughter as Hilda looked down and nuzzled her cheek against Sarah's head. _You'll be safe here_ , she promised. _No one will ever hurt you like I was. And if anyone tries, they're going to have to answer to me._ Hilda looked to her friends, her husband, and finally the little angel asleep in her arms. What was it Rio had said when they first arrived in the DRAGONs' Earth all those years ago? That somewhere in space and time there was a version of her where the two of them never met?

 _If so I hope you've found happiness_ , she thought. _Because this is mine. And I won't give it up for anything._

 _(And so our story comes to an end. I have to admit I never expected this story to be as well received as it was. I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read, review, and/or favorite. I don't think I would have been able to finish without your support. And who knows, maybe on some level of the Tower, this version is the cannon series._

 _Now them, time for me to get to work on my next big project. And epic sequel fic for Outlaw Star called Ascension. It's an older anime but one I can definitely recommend. Watch it if you haven't and then check out the epilogue and first chapter which I've already posted.)_


End file.
